Reaching Balance
by Shaula2a
Summary: (Mid Post-TROS Reylo) "Picture a stream. Don't try to control it, to stop it, or to let it go through you as if you were some kind of rock. Feel it like your own blood running through your veins. Flow with it, flow like water, and you'll be one with the Force"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Hello everyone, this is my first Reylo fanfic. It started as a one-shot TROS Fix-it and then I got carried away and couldn't stop writing ! **

**Sorry by advance, English isn't my mother tongue, do not hesitate to correct any grammar mistakes if you want to ! **

**I hope you'll enjoy it, thank you for reading ! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

On Kef Bir's shores, the wreckage of the station laid like a stranded ship. The roaring oceans of Endor's moon raged furiously against the sunken ruins, trying tirelessly and unsuccessfully to bend the structure under their forces.

Sometimes the wreckage seemed to capitulate against the power of the waves, and one could almost feel the structure swaying in a steady roll. The spray projected a thin, almost constant rain on the metal skeleton of what was once the Death Star. The storm, which had earlier raged in a deafening din against the ancient weapon of the Empire, had gradually subsided. An ominous silence had set in, reinforcing the impression of desolation and decrepitude of the place.

In its center, on the remains of what seemed to have been a hangar platform, stood a figure, unyielding, despite the strong winds. Facing the ocean as he turned around, the young man stretched out his arm and threw the lightsaber with all his might into the water.

Kylo Ren was indeed dead.

He immediately turned around, wanting to see once again the pride so long sought in his father's eyes. But the memory of Han Solo had already faded. _His_ memory. He took a long breath, feeling emotions that he hadn't felt in a long time, but refused to dwell on them. His throat tightened, he swallowed the tears that were threatening to escape and looked around him.

The calmer sea and lower waves allowed him to see more clearly. He knew exactly where he was and how difficult it would be to reach the shore. He neither heard nor saw Rey's friend, the Stormtrooper, who seemed to follow her wherever she went. The deserter must have found a way to escape.

A small laugh escaped despite himself before the irony of his situation. Rey had taken his ship from him, it seems that after all this time she finally managed to get rid of him. Never had he felt her so lost, so angry, so little herself. He was almost entirely responsible for her state of mind, he'd pushed her over the edge in the only way he knew how. Anger needed to be felt, and she had suppressed hers for so long. He knew that she would not be tempted by the dark side, not her, but she was stubborn and brave, and he wanted to ensure that she would not lose sight of her path, as he had done before.

He must have felt a part of himself dying to be able to find his own, to emerge from his past, and now that he could put aside his own rage he wouldn't let her sink too, he would help her just like she did. Because she was in danger. She had always been in danger, first in her life as a scavenger, then when she met him, and now from herself and her past.

Removing Ren's soaked and weighed down cloak, he called on his remaining strength and jumped to the nearby wreckage.

It was his third visit to the ruins of the Second Death Star. But it was the first time he had been there without transportation. His goal now was to reach the hangars where many TIEs were resting. He would be lucky if he managed to get one of them flying, as the ships had spent many years at rest and immersed in the sea, and it was likely that none of them would be in flying condition. He hoped that the engineers of the Empire had thought of a tight seal when they designed these models.

Thirty minutes later, after increasingly dangerous jumps, he finally arrived at his destination.

The hangar was even more submerged than last time, and Ben began to feel fear creeping into him. If he couldn't find a working ship he would have to wait until the sea was completely calm before he dared to venture there, for even with the Force, it was unlikely that he would make it ashore in one piece without being crushed against the ruins of the station.

Lifting himself up on his arms, he struggled several times before he managed to open the cockpit and slide into it. The interior was relatively dry and Ben found himself hoping to escape unharmed. The cockpit being tiny, he had to settle in an uncomfortable position to pilot, his long legs not fitting the standard of the Empire clones. The ship finally reacted when he activated the ignition levers several times, and the engines started up. The noise resounded in a thousand echoes inside the empty and sinister wreckage, and Ben, in a hurry to leave this place, wasted no more time and lowered the acceleration lever. The small ship bounced forward, pressing him against the back of the seat, and he directed the controls to an opening in the metal frame.

His joy at being free did not last long, for the TIE was already showing signs of weakness. Tensing up as he felt the ship lose altitude as it was just coming out of the hangar, he prayed that he would at least reach the shore. His prayers were answered beyond his expectations, and the TIE went out long after he had passed the beach. The landing was almost painless and without wasting any time, Ben got out of the tiny cockpit.

Catching his breath, he closed his eyes and tried to see Rey through their bond. The strange feeling that all of his senses were fading away and finally sharpening, caught him. The sounds had fallen silent, allowing him to hear his heartbeat.

But she wasn't there. Worried, he took a deep breath. Was it possible that he couldn't reach her now that he was allowing Ben Solo some space? Was the bond they shared only between her and Kylo Ren? Swallowing with difficulty, he tried to calm himself down, and clearing his mind, he called her again.

**_Rey _**

At last he felt her, and like a door being slammed, he was ejected from the strange immaterial plane in which they were connected through their bond. Reassured though offended, he got up and started running. He had just climbed a hill, which left him panting, when he heard voices Ben barely had time to throw himself behind a large bush before three figures climbed the slope on their side. He winced, and in front of him were the deserted stormtrooper, resistance captain Dameron, and a young woman. The two men seemed to be arguing violently.

From where he was, he could not be seen, yet when the former soldier looked in his direction without seeing him, Ben still felt watched, and immediately slowed his breathing to avoid being spotted.

"How can you be sure it was her on that ship?"

"I... I can't explain, I felt it, it was her, not Ren," the deserter replied.

"Ah, you felt it," the pilot taunted. "Well, while you're at it, could you feel some spare parts too?"

"Poe, we must find her! She's in danger!"

"We're all in danger! In case you haven't noticed, she's gone! With a ship! As soon as you see a functioning one, feel free to let me know!"

"I don't have any other parts for your ship. I'm sorry, but..."

"It's okay Jannah," said the so-called Poe, "Finn's going to help us with his new powers."

He seemed to calm down a bit before he added.

"If Ren is stuck on the Death Star it gives us a significant advantage, but we have to get off this planet first!"

Finn inhaled before stepping in, but Jannah raised a hand to silence him.

"If he' s really stuck there, it won't take more than an hour for the First Order to come and get him, we'll be executed and you'll be captured."

"Thank you, Jannah. I feel much better now."

"Let me finish. We've got two working transporters left, we could all fit in with the orbaks, they're not fast but they should be enough to get to your base."

The two men looked at her in disbelief.

"You'd be okay to come? Join the resistance?" Dameron asked.

"After our mutiny we swore we'd never seek combat again. But it seems that the fight is coming for us once again, and..." she hesitated before adding, "we can't desert this one."

"You are more than welcome," exclaimed Poe, giving the young woman a brief hug.

"Let's go!"

Ben saw them turn around and hurried down the high hill. Getting up slowly, he waited for them to get far enough away to go after them. Out of breath he thought he had lost sight of them before he reached the heights of a large valley. From there, he could see them riding on long-haired horses that looked like four-legged wookies, orbaks he realized. They were now moving away quickly. He could never catch them at that speed.

Feeling the panic coming on again, he made another attempt to contact Rey. Unfortunately, it didn't work, he couldn't see her.

He could feel her anger though, her distress, he wanted to talk to her. Tell her to come get him, that he was alone and as lost as she was. Eventually he sat down on the ground and took his head in his hands looking for a solution. His breathing became more and more laborious as he became more aware of his emotions.

Kylo Ren had never bothered with it, burying everything deep inside or drowning it all with rage, Ben, on the other hand, was no longer so lucky and he was left alone to deal with and apprehend this emotional maelstrom.

His mother was no more.

Rey had run away and was in great danger.

He was alone.

/

/

Rey fumed as the ship headed for Ach-To.

After entering the coordinates, she turned off all the radios and sensors that might spot her, and then let the autopilot do its work while she lost herself in her thoughts.

She had been alone all her life, and usually she feared nothing more than to be alone again.

Except today, not after what she'd just done. She shouldn't let anyone near her anymore.

She was dangerous. Palpatine's granddaughter.

When she thought she killed Chewie, her world had collapsed. She had felt such anger and frustration, that a whole new power had awakened in her. But she had never wanted it. Finn had comforted and reassured her that way, and she had wanted to believe him. But what had just happened... She killed Kylo Ren.

She had not only raised the saber to stab him in pure defense, _she had wanted to_.

She had wanted to put an end to this enemy that keeps haunting and upsetting her. That ominous man always bringing her bad news, always telling her horrors about who she was, about her past. This monster who had killed his father, his master, and who had broken his mother's heart. The one who told her that she mattered to him...

She should have been happy with what happened. She defeated him, just when she thought she was losing.

And yet she felt more broken than ever now. Leia's death had destroyed her. She was now without a guide, an apprentice without her master, an orphan, abandoned. The story of her life.

She couldn't help but remember Ren's face when he had collapsed on the ruined remains where they had fought. He had said nothing, he hadn't even seemed surprised. His whole being seemed focused on the same emptiness they felt together. With Leia gone, she had lost her master, he had lost his mother. Both of them had been orphaned.

She closed her eyes, letting the memory come back to her.

_Rey collapsed beside him, realizing what she had just done, and immediately regretting it. _

No, not him too. What have I done_, she thought with horror._

_The salt spray continued to wash over them. __She knew what she had to do now. __Putting her hand on his chest, near the wound caused by his own saber, Rey had felt Kylo instinctively contracting. She could not help but shiver like every time they touched each other. __Although a layer of clothing formed a barrier between her hand and his skin, she felt his presence intensely. __Inhaling deeply as she transmitted her energy to him, something else seemed to be stirring within her. __He finally breathed, his pulse returning to a more regular rhythm. He was saved. _

_Relief spread to her as their eyes met. His dark eyes shone brightly and intensely, causing her to feel chills that had nothing to do with the waterspouts that were coming at them. _

_"I did want to take your hand. Ben's hand," she said before running away, unable to bear the emotions that assailed her any longer. _

She opened her eyes suddenly.

The guilt twisted her stomach. Yet an inner voice kept telling her that he'd done much worse since the day they met. But she couldn't help but feel bad about what she had done. What she was becoming. After she healed him, she had only one wish, to take his hand that she had once rejected. She had wanted to run in his arms, to seek comfort from the one who was as alone as she was, the one with whom the Force kept connecting her.

Instead she had gone to her place of exile. As her master had done years before, she would hide where the Emperor could not find her. He or no one else.

She would never hurt anyone ever again.

She would never see Kylo again.

/

/

Ben watched, confused, as the freighters flew off with the rebels and their new recruits. He had been tempted, for a very brief moment, to surrender and use their transport. But he had changed his mind when he had seen the number of former stormtroopers joining the transporters. These young people, whose childhoods had been stolen for the benefits of the First Order, certainly wouldn't tolerate the company of the Supreme Leader of the said Order, he was sure of that.

Straightening up, he began his way down to the ship abandoned by the rebels. Of course it had to be _**THAT**_ ship. His father's. Rey's, he corrected himself automatically. He had seen her several times in her thoughts. She considered her her legacy, left by the first father figure she had had the chance to meet. Along with the old Skywalker saber, she was her most precious possession, and coming from someone who had never had anything in her life, it was a big deal.

To say it was difficult for him to get on the ship was an understatement.

He had spent his childhood running through its halls, imagining battles, each one more incredible than the other, him at the controls of the fastest ship in the galaxy. He had considered the Falcon his home for a long time, before associating her with his father's departures. Then he had come to hate that piece of junk that was taking his father away, separating his family. Blaming her and Chewbacca for making his mother cry, or keeping his father busy so often, leaving him with some _"No Ben, I don't have time now."_ Neither of his parents ever had time for him. Neither did his uncles, Luke, Lando, Chewbacca. No one.

Entering the Falcon again would be like seeing his entire family again, extremely painful and terribly guilt ridden.

Digging in an inside pocket of his tunic, he pulled out a pair of dice linked by a chain, which he had made for himself some time after the battle on Crait. Apart from their coating, brushed metal instead of glittering gold, they were exact replicas of those his father had always kept with him. Some would see it as sentimental, but Kylo had made them so that he would never forget his humiliation that day. Rey who had refused everything he offered him, his former master ridiculing him in front of his men, and of course the sight of those famous dice before they disappeared in his hands.

He had felt weak from experiencing so much trouble over simple dices. But after all, they meant much more than that.

Once aboard his destroyer, it had taken him very little time to forge them, as he had contemplated them often when he was younger. Bragging to other children, falling asleep turning them over in his little hands while his father told him about his latest exploits.

A new way for him to continue to hate himself, and his father's memory. Each time his gaze had fallen on them, a bestial rage had taken hold of him, consuming him, forcing him to unload on his environment, or his surroundings. The Knights of Ren had often been a great help in drowning his anger in battle. He shook the dices in his hand and closed his eyes, waiting with apprehension for the anger to rise. But it never came. Oh he could feel it, lurking deep inside him, but it no longer consumed him, he wouldn't let it. The voices had fallen silent. Those voices that all his life had constantly rebuffed him, shouting out his faults and weaknesses.

They didn't oppress him anymore.

With another breath of fresh air, he boarded the Millennium Falcon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Hi everyone. First, thank you for the reviews and the fav/follows !**

**This one is a little shorter, but don't worry the third chapter will be much longer ! **

**I hope you'll enjoy it. Again, thank you for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Rey was contemplating Ahch-To's chain of islands as the ship began its descent onto the beach. Shutting the engine off, she made no movement to get out. She closed her eyes, thinking back to the first time she had landed on that island, more than a year earlier.

Chewie had let her pass first, realizing that she was unable to contain herself as they approached their destination. She remembered climbing the stone steps, her heart beating in a way that had nothing to do with the rough road. Feeling called by a presence, she had climbed up to stacked stone houses and then continued to the top of one of the mountain peaks. Her excitement was such that she had not immediately noticed the lush vegetation. Then she had seen him. Luke Skywalker, the legendary Jedi Master, was standing on the cliff, facing the sea.

She sighed and shook her head, she was constantly recalling her memories today. For the first time since she had left Ren, she thought of her friends. The guilt squeezed her throat, almost suffocating her. She quickly turned the radio back on to send a message to warn the rebels that she was fine.

When she operated the control, a signal light came on, indicating that a message had been received. She started it without thinking. The holographic silhouette of a First Order soldier appeared.

**_"Supreme Leader, the Knights of Ren have just left the Streadfast. We spotted your ship moving away toward the outer rim before we lost your signal. Do you require assistance, Supreme Leader? General Pry..."_**

Rey suddenly turned off the radio. Fear added to her guilt and she stood completely still for a few moments, barely daring to breathe, as if her enemies could hear her if she made too much noise. She got out of the ship and took several steps backwards with her head turned towards the sky, expecting to see destroyers any minute. She stumbled on a piece of driftwood and fell on her back into the wet sand. Her anger rose, snuffing out her fear. _When would the First Order stop ruining her life?_

With no further thought, she got up and walked to the ship. Pulling out her saber and igniting it, she cut pieces out of the structure to gain access to the fuel tank. As she plunged the blade into the liquid, a deflagration erupted. She stepped back and looked at her work.

_Let the past die. Kill it if you have to._

Shouting in rage, she threw away the piece of wood that had tripped her up. She picked up some more and continued to throw it into the blaze that was growing as it consumed Ren's ship.

Her anger passed as quickly as it had come, leaving her exhausted and demoralized. She let her emotions take control of her mind, she couldn't think straight. Yet a revelation struck her. Luke had been, and would remain, the last Jedi. She was an impostor. Without training, without guidance, without control. For a few moments she had believed she possessed a tremendous power, a Force that would allow her to accomplish great things, to make a difference. A reason for everything she'd endured. Such arrogance. Now she knew where that power came from, she was only a descendant of one of the most dangerous man in the galaxy's history.

She had failed, she didn't deserve the title of Jedi nor the Skywalker saber. Holding it in her hands, she stared at it one last time before throwing it into the fire with a scream of rage. The saber was about to disappear into the flames, before a luminous hand appeared and caught it in the air.

/

/

Ben had just returned from his third trip to the TIE with the parts he needed to repair the Falcon. He was far from being a good mechanic, never having had to fix anything since he'd been in Snoke's service, but he'd seen enough of his father and Chewbacca tinkering with the aircraft during his childhood to know exactly what to look for.

He soon realized that the pilot had made the job easy for him. For the first time in a while he began to hope, was luck going to smile on him?

He finally sat down for a few minutes on the ground to catch his breath. Ren's thick tunic weighed on him and he finally took it off, almost tearing it apart to free himself from the shackle. He did the same for his gloves. Finding himself in a light sweater, he was finally able to breathe freely. He put his hand on the torn fabric, the skin was soft underneath. Rey would never cease to amaze him. She had managed to master the transfer of energy, gaining the power of healing, a power that definitely didn't belong to the dark side of the Force. To him, she was the embodiment of what balance should be. An immense rage and incredible power, which she used wisely. At the thought of the young woman he felt his heart tighten. He got up and continued to patch up the Falcon.

He got up and continued patching up the Falcon. After making what appeared to be the final repairs, he headed to the cockpit with apprehension. There, as he contemplated the pilot and co-pilot seats, many memories began to dance before his eyes, echoes of familiar voices resonating painfully in his ears. He couldn't do that, he couldn't sit in his father's seat. Han Solo had never left him, always placing him on his lap when he was little, then behind him or on the seat to his right when Chewbacca was not present.

But he had never flown the Millennium Falcon.

He rotated the seat and moved it back just far enough so that his long legs were not squeezed in front of the controls. Then, as he had seen his father do hundreds of times, he touched the golden dice with his fingertips before turning on the ship's engines.

**_I'm coming Rey_**, he thought.

/

/

A tense and troubled atmosphere reigned over the rebel base. The moon Ajan Kloss was mainly covered with lush jungles. They made the atmosphere suffocating due to the permanent humidity, which left a thin film of sweat on the faces, sweat that now mingled with the tears of the soldiers crying over the disappearance of their General. Poe and Finn, who now shared the command, were pacing around, distributing orders here and there to the resistance fighters in preparation for the fight against the First Order, their ultimate fight.

Maz, who was watching this agitation alongside Leia's body, twisted her hands with apprehension. She wasn't in the habit of showing any emotions other than amusement or annoyance, but the fight that was looming, the loss of one of her most precious friends had weakened her in a way she wouldn't have thought possible. As the millennium approached, one might have thought that she could cope more easily with loss and grief, and yet it was getting worse. Turning her head, she saw someone who looked as bad as she did.

She got up and calmly joined him, paying no attention to the rebels running around and the sound of ships taking off. She approached the Wookie and put a hand on his elbow - the only part of his body she could reach, although he was sitting down. They looked at each other silently, perfectly aware of how the other felt. Humans were so fragile, they died so quickly, leaving wounds in their aging hearts.

"I thought you had been given a mission," Maz began.

Chewbacca replied with a slight grunt.

"Come on Chewie, it doesn't sound like you."

Another annoyed grunt and he got away from his friend's touch.

"A Wookie who no longer has the strength? Han would laugh if he could hear you."

This time he got up and roared at her, some resistance fighters around them turned around worriedly. But she didn't let herself be impressed and didn't even back down.

"Han knew what he was doing when he let Kylo Ren kill him. Leia knew what she was doing too. The ones you loved, the ones we loved Chewie didn't really leave, you know that. They didn't die in vain, but they will if you don't get your hairy paws off that rock and go on your mission!"

The Wookie seemed to hesitate and then uttered a small cry.

"Of course he wouldn't blame you for leaving the Falcon! There are things far more important than a Chewie ship!"

"The Falcon wasn't Han's last legacy," Lando said...

Calrissian approaching.

/

/

As the last ships prepared and left the base, Poe climbed into his X-Wing and entered the command to retrieve the signal they had received from Rey. He was really hoping his friend knew what she was doing. Leading the way, he sent a message to the entire Resistance, then broadcast the signal for all their ships to receive. The coordinates were entered, and soon all that could be seen in the sky were trails indicating light speed passages.

/

/

Ben had just reached the Mid Rim, looking for a planet to refuel the Falcon before starting the long journey to _Exegol_. Without the Sith wayfinder he would be forced to make the trip from memory, and he hoped his navigational skills would not betray him. He had, after all, made the journey only once. Landing on _Takodana_, he was clumsily negotiating the price of fuel with a few pirates, when a signal on his comlink surprised him. The device indicated an incoming communication on the Falcon. Leaving his credits on the table, he rushed to the ship, and apprehensively noticed the radio lights coming on. Thinking about what explanation he could give, he relaxed immediately and realized that it was only an automatically broadcast message. Once again, the pilot Dameron seemed to save him against his will.

The message was brief, a call to arms, asking all ships receiving this signal to follow it to a planet called _Exegol_ where a battle against the First Order and the former Emperor would be fought. Soon Ben's relief dissipated. Rey guided them to _Exegol_. He had to hurry, every minute that went by brought her closer to danger. She didn't know where she was headed. The thought of her alone in the vast, sinister temple of the Sith worried him terribly.

He returned to the tavern and addressed the pirates who had taken the fortune he had left, promising them more.

His former position as Supreme Leader finally served him well, Ren's tunic was full of credits, and after convincing the rest of the onlookers to fill up his ship, without even resorting to the use of Force - money was usually enough for such individuals - he boarded the Falcon again and began the journey to _Exegol_.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello there ! Thank you so much for the reviews and the fav/follows !**

**Sorry it took long to update it, but I had to finish writing my ninth chapter, and this one took me a while to translate. I hope they're not too many mistakes in it !**

**Thank you for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Rey swore by barely avoiding the explosion of her ship. Giving regular glances at the Sith Wayfinder, she railed against this most dangerous journey.

She had nearly ended up disintegrated a dozen times. The thirteenth forced her to focus when she once again felt a call in her mind.

She saw herself again a few days after the Battle of Crait, a year earlier. Kylo Ren kept trying to talk to her. She could feel his anger, his disappointment in the depths of her mind, and she had had a hard time pushing him away.

Then, a few weeks later, his anger finally subsided. When she no longer felt him insist, Rey was finally able to relax, and lower her constant mental guard. And that's when they met.

With a tacit, although silent agreement, neither of them looked at, nor spoke to each other. Ignoring each other when they were alone or surrounded, struggling to hide the discomfort of their situation.

The bond seemed to open on its own, according to their daily lives and their emotions. When he was angry, or impatient. When she was annoyed or frustrated. And especially when the two felt alone.

They were careful to never think of anything about their two own allegiances. And quickly, it had become a nuisance that both of them had gotten used to. Often at night she woke up with a start and could see him deep in his thoughts, turning his back on her. If she had restless nights, Kylo Ren never seemed to sleep. Several times she had resisted the urge to speak to him, to insult him for what he had done to her. Or to give him a few words of comfort, as he seemed so tense and lost. But she never did.

It were months of silent meetings.

However, eight weeks earlier, Kylo had spoken to her. Breaking their vow of silence, he asked her in a very calm voice why she didn't take his hand. Rey had turned suddenly, shocked that he was speaking to her after months of silence. She had said nothing and closed her mind, erecting her mental barriers again.

And now a few hours earlier he had, once again, repeated his request. Rey could recognize him at least that he never gave up. But after all, his parents were the very definition of stubbornness, so it was not surprising that their son inherited this trait.

Stubborn but stupid, as he had never understood that she didn't want him. She didn't want Kylo Ren, she hated him.

She wanted Ben. This Ben that she had started to see and know on Ach-To, this Ben that she could catch a glimpse of, each time Kylo lowered his guard, this Ben who had saved her from Snoke, Ben who had fought at her sides.

But that Ben would never come back.

Rey finally relaxed, as she emerged from the solar winds. The trip had been grueling and she had been scared a lot. Despite the Sith Wayfinder, she had almost die several times because Luke's X-Wings wasn't in its best shape after spending years in the Ach-To Sea. The cold waters had done less damage to the structure than she thought, but the ship had lost its speed and vivacity on turns.

As she felt the passage in the atmosphere, she could finally contemplate Exegol. Immediately the relief she had felt vanished.

Hundreds of Empire destroyers were there, perfectly aligned in military precision. Shocked by the realization of the number of her enemies, she slowed down her ship. She was expecting an attack at any moment now, so she was preparing to spin as soon as possible.

But no attack ever came.

She could see that the canons didn't even aimed her. No TIE within sight. The courage Luke had instilled in her, was starting to fade. It was as if the Empire ... was waiting for her in a certain way. As if they let her pass.

How she would have liked not to be alone at the moment. That her friends be with her on the Falcon. Was the Resistance preparing for this last fight? She thought of Finn that she had put off so badly. She hoped he had gone out of the Death Star ruins unharmed. Kylo's words, just before she escaped from his destroyer, came back to her.

_We'll kill him. Together._

**_Oh Ben... _**She thought bitterly.

Why couldn't he be satisfied with what she was offering him instead of wanting to rule the galaxy at all costs? She could not conceive and understand his dreams and his ambitions for control. She could never have seen herself as the leader of anyone. That Ben saw her as his potential equal had always irritated or surprised her, and lately agitated her in a curious way.

**_Ben ... if only you were here ..._**

Did he really told her the truth? Did he really wanted to destroy the Emperor? She had imagined a scheme on his part to make her come with him, but he had seemed so sincere when he had made his offer. Rey had to face it, it was true, he had never lied to her.

She resisted the urge to respond to his insistent calls she could perceive in a corner of her mind, preferring to block him her access, block him her thoughts and how she felt.

Sneaking between the imperial ships she could see on the ground a gigantic monolithic structure. The Jedi texts described the Sith as always having a grandiose tendency, and this was confirmed when she contemplated the immense architecture. She landed where the coordinates indicated her to, and took one last look over her, before entering the temple. Lightning flashes intermittently lit the murderous fleet and streaked the sky with disturbing lights.

She had to end it all. She had to. Even if she didn't survive, she owed it to her friends, to Luke, Leia, to the galaxy.

Driven by a new determination, she moved towards her destiny. As she entered the temple, the light from outside gradually fading, she felt a big void in her, almost taking her breath away. It took her several seconds to understand where that feeling came from, before realizing that she no longer felt the bond. This warm current that she felt floating through and around her seemed to be shut down.

Choked by the evil that reigned in these place, she no longer felt Kylo's calls.

She was alone.

/

/

Poe barely avoided an ion cannon fire by spinning his ship.

"Welcome to Exegol," he said to his soldiers.

They imagined the Empire's fleet, predicted more unlikely numbers of military ships and forces than ever, preferring to assume the worst to be better prepared. But even in their worst-case scenarios they never expected their enemies to be so numerous. Cold sweat slid down his temples to his neck. **_We're not gonna make it._**

The messages of surprise from his teammates didn't take long to come, and soon you could only hear cries of fear, pain, or warnings. All these emotions were mixed in chaos of words and made it difficult to adopt any military strategy.

Poe went to the nearest destroyers and invited the other pilots to do the same. They could not easily target them without reaching their own ships. At least in theory.

"Poe, I see it. I've got a visual on the tower," Finn exclaimed.

His droid gave him coordinates and he could see what his friend was pointing at. The tower was there indeed, it was so simple ! Many fighters in their TIE left the Empire's ships, adding new difficulties to this already unequal combat. Poe adopted a defensive position, and a few X-Wings followed his move, they had to cover Finn's ship at all costs so that they could destroy the tower, thus depriving the destroyers of their guiding navigation.

"Come on, come on," Poe muttered, pushing his ship's engines to full speed.

They were getting closer, the tower would soon be within range. The fine structure of communication returned flashing lights and was rotating, proof of its activity. When they had finally arrived at a good distance, the tower seemed to curl up on itself. The lights went out and the long blades folded back.

"They figured it out what we're doing, call off the ground invasion," shouted Poe in his radio.

"They must have switched off the source of navigation signal ! We have to find it !"

"But how ? There're so many !"

"Poe, what do we do ? "

"Incoming TIEs !"

The messages were flowing, expressing the Resistants confusion. Poe bit his lips, not knowing which decision to make, the Empire had just outwit their plan. He hoped that Chewie and Lando would arrive soon with an army of fighters, but that hope seemed to be in vain.

He was about to order an attack on a destroyer that appeared to be abnormally located, when the other pilots became suddenly silent, just to start shouting again immediately afterwards. Something had surprised them.

"Poe, did you see that ? "

"What was that ?"

"I don't see anything, what's going on? " The Resistance leader became angry as he turned his ship over.

That's when he saw it.

/

/

Rey climbed down from the small platform that had just lowered her into the depths of the Sith temple. Although deep, the places were lit at intervals thanks to the lightning bolts which flew in the sky, a few hundred meters higher. The bright light cast sinister shadows that froze Rey's blood as she gazed at the ruins of this terrifying place of worship.

Tall hooded statues rose, forming symmetrically cut aisles. She walked slowly, detailing each element, each stone face, expecting an attack at any time. Yet she seemed alone.

She tried to feel any presence, but the Force remained silent in these places. The only sounds she could hear were those of her footsteps, and the repercussions of the thunderclaps, similar as cries of pain. There were many paths ahead of her and yet she knew instinctively that she was taking the right one. She arrived in the middle of what appeared to be a large room.

A few inactive droids, numerous cables, and disturbing machines were there. One of them was a tank, filled with an unattractive yellow liquid. She did not explore further and moved forward. Another terrifying cry from a space between two stone walls made her jump, and she carefully walked toward the source of the noise.

/

/

Poe couldn't believe it. The last time he saw it, it was on Kef Bir, in poor shape. And yet the Millennium Falcon was flying before his eyes, mingling with their ships and heading towards the ground. The other pilots immediately chased the newcomer, but none opened fire, seeming to await orders from their General.

"Poe," Rose started, "it's the Falcon."

"What is it doing here?"

"I thought you left it on Endor?"

"Kef Bir," corrected Jannah. "But that's not possible !"

"Poe," Finn called him with a gloomy voice. "I think I know who's on this ship."

/

/

Ben swallowed apprehensively at the sight of the Emperor's fleet. What he had glimpsed in his visions was nothing compared to what was before his eyes. The Sith had achieved a master stroke. He had just come out with difficulty from the obstacles that separated Exegol from the outer rim and the unknown regions. The solar winds had damaged the Falcon's carcass to such an extent that he had almost feel the heat burn his face. Then, he had thought, with a hint of amusement completely out of place, that Rey would kill him if she saw the state in which he had put her ship.

But the vision of the uneven battle unfolding before his eyes had distracted him.

Shortly before arriving on the planet, he had felt a strange disturbance through their bond. She was afraid, terribly afraid.

Then the sensations faded. It was nothing like when she pushed him away, hiding behind thick mental barriers. He could always feel her in those moments. No, this time the bond seemed to be stifled. He could easily guess that she had entered the temple. The place was so permeated in the dark side of the Force that it prevented their connection, separating them from each other.

The Resistance seemed to not going well, he noted when he saw the ion cannons pulverizing the slowest crafts. But the many messages he received over the Falcon radio was way worse.

The Force was already making him feel all their emotions, but hearing them ... made him sick. Being alone to pilot, he could not fire and take part in combat, but with the help of a good maneuver he succeeded in destroying three TIEs. His little acrobatic trick didn't go unnoticed and he found out that he had been spotted. The chaotic messages stopped before resuming immediately. Many X-Wings turned and came towards him. Unable to defend himself, he immediately dived, signaling them that he was going to land, but the Resistance fighters outstripped him and forced him to go up.

Ben felt the annoyance rise inside him as he heard the radio messages threatening him, asking him to declare his identity. As he was about to press the communications button to answer, a familiar voice, for having heard it earlier in the day, sounded on the radio.

"Poe," the deserter began. "I think I know who's on this ship."

/

/

Rey emerged from the narrow passage. The place where she was, seemed even larger than what she had just crossed, perhaps because it was uncovered and not overhung by tall sculptures. A strange feeling of deja vu crept into her.

And there it was. The throne of her visions, her fears and her nightmares.

The huge monument appeared to have been made, using an explosion in a material akin to liquid stone. Intimidating spikes surrounded the carved rock seat. She was struggling to breathe normally, apprehension and a feeling of accomplishment fighting over her, leaving her gasping.

Sounds that were almost inaudible at first, then louder and louder, echoed around her. When Rey started to distinguish voices, she turned around, noticing with horror what was there.

In a huge amphitheater, they were there.

Thousands of Sith. All hooded in black tunics, proclaiming a heady refrain. The cheers seemed to be intended for her, as if she were being greeted. Rey didn't think her fear could reach a whole new level. And yet.

The discouragement almost made her fall to her knees. How could she have thought she could defeat them? She was alone, and there were so many of them. A voice rose behind, destroying the last traces of courage in her.

"Long, have I waited... for my grandchild to come home."

/

/

"Kylo Ren? Kylo Ren is in the Millennium Falcon? " Cried Poe with rage.

"I didn't come to fight you," tried to explain Ben, over the hate messages that were coming from now.

"Liar !"

"Murderer !"

"Kill him right now !"

"It's a trap !" Aftab Ackbar proclaimed.

"He's trying to distract us, shoot him down !"

Ben made several hairpin turns and descents to avoid the shots of the Resistance fighters who had decided to take action.

"I'm just here to help Rey !" He pleaded.

"You don't think you hurt her enough like that," Finn growled.

"She is in danger ! She went to face the Emperor alone, she needs help," implored Ben.

This time Finn did not answer, Ben began to think that he too had felt the distress of his friend. So he tried his luck.

"You felt it didn't you ? She's in danger, let me pass, I have to help her."

"You never stopped fighting her, and now you want us to believe that you want to help her, do you take us for fools? Poe, you can give the order. It sucks for the Falcon but we can't take the risk."

Ben felt anger rising in him, fools indeed ! He came to help, he didn't have to justify himself ! Those rebels scum ! He was still Supreme Leader just a few hours before ! He began to realize that he had been stupid. He should never have come with this ship, but he had had no other choice, Rey needed him. Ben felt his instincts tense and he tried one last time.

"The ship you are looking for is that one!"

Pointing the Falcon's nose in the direction of a distant destroyer, he didn't give them a chance to answer.

"Pryde's on it, so they must have passed the navigation on the main destroyer! Believe me, if I had wanted to harm you I wouldn't have come in a half-broken ship, with no way to defend myself ! I would have take the entire First Order fleet and destroyed you."

Ben stopped, aware that he was becoming awkward again. No one answered, and he tried his luck once again.

"Look, I know it's kind of unbelievable, I know you have every reason to not believe me, but Kylo Ren is dead. Rey ... she ki ... "

He couldn't pronounce these words.

"Don't shoot."

"Finn what are you saying ?"

"Finn..." Ben calling the former Stormtrooper for the first time by his name, "thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you," spat Finn. "If it was up to me, I'll blow you up right now. But ... I can feel you're telling the truth. Rey is in danger, I don't know how, but I can feel that you really want to help her. Let him go."

"Are you crazy ?"

"It's a trap, he'll ki..."

"Finn are you sure," asked Dameron's voice, stifling all the other protests.

"I'm sure he has no bad intentions towards her. And ... I feel he's right about this ship, Poe. We have to land there."

"I can't believe I'm going to say that, but ... Let him through."

None of the X-Wings moved however, and Ben wondered if he was living his lasts moments. But suddenly, a female voice rose, almost screaming.

"Haven't you heard your General," a young woman voice clattered. "We are already in danger, without the need to fire on our own ships. My friend's life is in jeopardy and he wants to help her, we will deal with him later ! We won't refuse help even if it comes from ... "

"An unemployed Supreme Leader ?" said Poe

The ships left him and turned against the TIEs who had taken advantage of their distractions to cause some damage to the cargo.

"If you do anything to her ..." Finn started.

"Shoot down the command ship with it own ion cannons," Ben advised them one last time as he plunged the Falcon, trying to reach the ground as quickly as possible. "Their shields are powerful, but they won't resist their strike force."

Not waiting for an answer, Ben clumsily landed his father's ship, next to what he recognized as Luke's X-Wings. He grabbed a blaster stored under the controls, Han Solo had always several, hidden all over, keeping himself ready for anything.

He started to run without looking back, towards the temple.

/

/

"Your master Luke Skywalker was saved by his father. The only family you have here.. is me."

Rey felt a weight in her stomach and in her heart. He was telling the truth, he was the **only** family she had left. For someone who had always looked for, waiting for that moment, the one where she would be reunited with someone who shared her blood, she could not bear the disgust and disappointment that she felt now. Slowly the terrifying figure of his grandfather, the Emperor, raised his head to the sky.

The ceiling seemed to fall above them, before Rey realized that it was an opening towards the sky of the planet. There, among the lightnings and the Star Destroyers, her friends were fighting their final battle. And they were losing it.

"They don't have long," Palpatine informed her. "No one is coming to help them."

Rey opened her mouth several times but no sound could come out. Her cries of horror and sadness got stuck in her throat, held back by the guilt of what she found to be her fault. She had guided them there. Without knowing it of course, but she remained responsible for their arrival. The Resistance would die out this evening because once again she had failed everyone.

"And you are the one who led them here. Strike me down ! Take the throne, reign above a new Empire, and the fleet will be yours. Only you, have the power to save them. Refuse, and your new family will die."

Clenching her fists, she apprehended what he was saying. She understood what she had to do. She shouldn't, but she couldn't let them die. Not them.

She was alone.

Alone, faced with this terrible choice. Betray her people to save them, or die and let her friends face the power of the Empire.

As soon as she had made her choice, she felt a chill run through her. She could feel the Force again. As a presence trying to prevent her, she felt the shiver once again. But she decided to ignore it. It was no longer a question of erecting barriers against Kylo, or controlling her emotions.

She decided to close herself off from the Force. Completely.

Turning her back on her destiny, she agreed to sacrifice herself for her friends, to make up for the mistakes she had caused. Suddenly she felt a familiar, though unknown, presence, and then... nothing.

/

/

Unable to wait for the platform to go back up, Ben threw himself into the pit and ungracefully caught up to the thick chain of stone. A intense pain immediately twisted his ribs.

"Ow," he growled.

Looking down, he began the perilous descent.

/

/

"The ritual begins ! She will strike me down and pledge herself as a Sith."

Rey threw panicked glances around her. But determined, she didn't retreated.

/

/

Ben shot an imperial guard in the chest. As he didn't paused himself, he felt something behind him, and shot it without even turning around. The satisfying sound of the explosion informed him that he aimed it right.

At the corner of an alley, however, he had to stop. Unsurprised to see them here, he watched the Knights of Ren approach. His opponents walked slowly, threatening him. Three on each side, Ben was surrounded.

/

/

"She will draw her weapon."

Rey untied her saber from her belt and ignited it with a trembling hand.

"She will come to me."

Her restless heart seemed to go up in her throat, but she still stepped forward.

/

/

With a Force push, Ben drove back his first adversary. Mercilessly, he broke the neck of the second one, before taking a hit, then another. The Knights of Ren took turns in their blows, in a series of synchronized movements.

Ben knew them well, and how they're fighting, as they've been training together for the past few years. Always pushing them to their limits, and forcing them to fight in cohesion, as one and the same person. Today he had to paid the price.

Avoiding an axe blow that would have split his skull in two, he rested on his hand then took his run-up and knocked one out with a kick.

Bringing his blaster back into his hand with the Force, he shot him, killing the man instantly.

/

/

"She will take her revenge."

Rey was still walking slowly. Everything in her, was screaming at her to turn around. Her survival instinct, which she had always listened to, and which she now ignored, was sending waves of fear to her, to change her mind. But she continued to come closer.

"And with a stroke of her saber, the Sith are reborn ! The Jedi are dead !"

/

/

Ben fired again and the last Knight of Ren fell to the ground, dead. Taking a breath, he felt Rey's fear, her despair. He started running again.

/

/

Rey froze. She couldn't. Something inside her kept her from continuing. She couldn't help the Sith to regain power.

The Emperor, feeling the change in her heart, began to lose patience.

"Pathetic ! You are not worthy of my power ! Your friends will die, you missed your only chance to save them."

Rey fell to the ground as hearing his words. She had failed.

"You will die too," continued the Emperor. "You are nothing. Nothing but a scared little girl."

He was right, she was nothing. She never had a place in this story.

"You are alone, and no Jedi will come to save you !"

She closed her eyes, feeling tears rolling down her cheeks. The imperial guards approached her, threatening.

No, she would not surrender without fighting. She may be nothing, but she wouldn't die like this.

She looked up, meeting the eyes of her enemy. But the Emperor was looking away.  
Then she heard footsteps, and a voice.

**_Oh that voice._**

"She's not alone. And I am no Jedi."

* * *

**A/N: It's me again ! I'll try to post the next chapter before the next weekend, sorry by advance if I can't ! **

**I would love to know what you've thought of this chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_" She's not alone. And I am no Jedi. "_

* * *

Rey turned and saw him.

Ben.

For the first time, he was in front of her. Breathless, with a swollen face, but never had she found him so impressive.

In a strange way, he looked taller than Kylo Ren—she never would have thought it possible. Maybe it was his posture, less stiff, prouder. Or that mocking smile, his father's, or that gaze, that Leia Organa determined gaze.

Ben Solo had just been reborn again.

She couldn't believe her eyes. The tears of fear that had been twisting her guts for several minutes now mingled with tears of joy, and relief.

She wasn't alone anymore. Ben was there, he came for her.

Without waiting any longer, she threw his mother's lightsaber swiftly at him. He grabbed it with one hand and stared at it for a few moments before turning on the blade, and with a wave of his wrist, stop the blaster shot that was going to hit him. Rey stopped another by raising her hand, the shot stayed suspended in front of her, before sending it away with another gesture. She swirled her saber, never taking her eyes off Ben. As if she expected him to disappear at any moment.

When she felt a shot brush against her ear, Ben shout to her to be careful, and she turned around to kick the imperial guard who was targeting her again. The man, destabilized, tried to reach her with a long dagger out of his sleeve. She easily deflected it. She felt invincible, Ben by her side, she was like... Whole again.

What did Kylo say earlier?

_We're a dyad in the Force, Rey. Two that are one. _

She had refrained herself from throwing her lightsaber in his face as she had found this ridiculous. A new way to corrupt her, to cast doubt on her. But as they fought together, she began to understand. She didn't see him, but she could feel each of his movements. As her blade was an extension of her body, Ben seemed to be an extension of her spirit, her soul. She could see the same smile of excitement on his lips as they stooped, turned, deflected with the same ease, the attacks of the guards. With a flexible movement, she turned on herself and cut in half the body of her adversary.

The Emperor stood no chance.

When Ben defeated the last fighter, they looked at each other and nodded in one same movement. Ben came to her and held out his hand. She walked over to take it. Their gaze fixed on each other, she lowered her mental barriers, their link buzzed with a force contained for too long.

**_Ben. You're here._**

**_I'm here_**, he replied in the same way.

Their fingers were about to touch, when the Emperor's laugh stopped them. They turned and raised their sabers together, perfectly synchronized, in front of their enemy.

/  
/

The troop transport landed abruptly on the command ship.

"I hope the bastard didn't fool us," Poe growled from his radio.

"I'm sure it's the one," reassured him Finn, before tightening his grip on his reins.

The large doors opened and the ground invasion began. One by one, the creatures set off, and soon it sounded like an earthquake on the surface of the destroyer. Covered by the sounds of explosions and nearby ships, it seemed impossible to imagine that a cavalry was charging at full speed, yet around thirty orbaks were galloping in formation, their riders crying out for courage.

Finn was observing around him, the light of the firings leading them to their goal. His orbak's hairs fluttered in a steady motion, giving him better support than the soft leather of the reins. Clinging as best he could with the strength of his legs, fear and discomfort soon gave way to excitement. He was riding an orbak on an Empire destroyer !

Suddenly feeling filled with incredible strength and courage, he turned to his teammates and shout with excitement. Jannah turned and replied, laughing.

"Not bad for one lesson!"

"I had a good teacher!"

The young woman's smile contracted his stomach in the same way as his first ride on the creature did. Near to his hooves, the little BB8 raced at high speed, trying to keep up at their level. Finn jumped when something exploded on his left. His mount swerved and only the solid grip of his legs prevented him from falling. Straightening up, he regained his balance and gave small strokes to increase the pace of the animal.

Many transporters were already landing next to them, letting shiny red armor stormtroopers disembark. The Empire's colors.

A rider to his right was shot dead by a blaster. His feet firmly wedged in the stirrups, prevented him from falling. He sagged, inert on the animal's back, his body jerked by the steady pace. His eyes, still open looking at the stars above them. Finn felt the horror tighten his throat and saw Jannah raise her weapon, she screamed fiercely before shooting the guilty stormtrooper. Taking the head of the column, Finn detailed her carefully, focusing on her figure.

"Finn," she yelled, making him emerge from his thoughts, he pressed his mount again to catch up.

A few moments later, an unmistakable noise made them stop and dismount their orbaks. Fighters in their TIE flew over them and opened fire.

/  
/

"Stand together, die together."

Ben and Rey were thrown into the air, their saber slipping out of their hand. The two weapons were projected on the opposite, out of their reach.

The Emperor brought them to him and forced them to their knees. Immediately a flow of energy seemed to escape from the two bodies, taking their breath away. Palpatine was absorbing their life force.

However, he stopped immediately, looking surprised. Looking down at his hands, he unfolded his long fingers several times. Those, who were gaunt and skeletal, seemed to begin to regain their former form, the skin gradually regenerating. He gazed at his limbs for a long time, then the two people in front of him, still immobilized. Finally, he burst out laughing.

"The life force of your bond. A dyad. A power like life itself. An anomaly in the Force."

Ben could feel his fear, throbbing in his chest, mingling with Rey one.

"Your sacrifice should have been enough to give me back a body, my child, but this ..."

He lifted up his hands to them, as a sign of gratitude

"Is beyond all my expectations."

He raised his head, and then spoke in a loud voice to the thousands ones, who still sang their macabre chant.

"Sith, my faithful. We have always known how to shape the Force to bend it to our will. We have always force destiny in our favor. And we will continue now and FOR THE END OF TIME," he said, yelling his last words.

Cheers sprang from the stands. Shaking the whole temple with their cries, the Sith seemed to exult. He lowered his head again to his opponents, his black lips still stretching into an awful smile, revealing his teeth.

Ben was trying to escape the grip, but the power was too strong. Rey, meanwhile, tried to bring in her lightsaber, without success. They were indeed trapped.

"Forgive me if my intentions weren't clear," continued Palpatine. "There is only one true Emperor. And now, thanks to your power, he will be reborn !"

He waved his hands, Rey and Ben could again feel life escaping from their bodies. The Emperor was now regenerating before their eyes, becoming more tangible, stronger. Powerless and motionless, they were bending under the leaking flow of vital energy the Emperor was absorbing. Rey's screams rang out, but one could still hear the old Sith laughing over and over. Ben growled, not wanting to let out a single cry to satisfy his enemy. But his pain, mixed with Rey's, which he felt in their bond was becoming too strong. He began to scream with her, unable to resist any longer. His eyes closing with a flinch of pain, the last thing he saw was a pair of bright yellow eyes. He lost consciousness of time and space, the pain burning his nerves. Then suddenly the transfer stopped. The Emperor had just regained his body.

Rey and Ben immediately fell, unconscious.

/  
/

"Those thrusters are hot ! How we're doing ?!" Poe shouted into his radio.

"We're gonna blow our way in, and take down that nav tower," Finn replied before ending the call.

"All the hatches are locked down !" said Jannah, grabbing the small bombs.

"Alright BB8 ! You're up !"

"I'll cover you !"

Jannah got out of their hiding place and headed for the fighting area. Taking one of the bombs from her belt and activated it before throwing it at the soldiers. The blinding explosion allowed them to gain ground and shoot down a few enemies. Turning their backs, they covered each other while the little droid tried to open a hatch into the interior of the ship. Jannah strung her bow and let go of the string. The explosive arrow hit the stormtrooper hovering around them. He fell heavily, dead instantly. BB8 eventually unlocked it and Finn was able to lift the heavy door. Jannah took off her belt and activated one of the bombs before throwing it into the destroyer's belly.

"This should do it !"

Closing the hatch violently, they started to run to take shelter. The blast destabilized them, knocking them almost to the ground, but they didn't stop until they had put enough distance between them and the danger. Quickly, they were able to contemplate the explosive chain reaction, which went up towards the large navigation antenna, before exploding it.

"Nice one Finn," Poe explained. "Nav signals are down, but not for long," he added.

Several cries of victory accompanied his message.

The resistant on the destroyer imitated them and they all started to move towards their transporter to evacuate. Many were injured and became easy targets for their enemies. Finn and Jannah were about to follow them, when he stopped, worried.

"Finn let's go !" yelled the young woman.

"No, no, no, wait, listen, the canons have stopped. They're resetting their systems."

"So ?"

"I gotta go do something."

"I'm staying with you."

They stared at each other, motionless. They had only known each other for a few hours, but already a great trust based on a common history, connected them. Finn wanted to protest but something in Jannah's determined look dissuaded him.

/  
/

Poe raised the lever to straighten his ship.

Firing several times, he ended up shooting down one of the fighters who had been chasing him for some time. He felt no joy at it, seeing new enemies coming in the distance, and the number of their allies decreasing more and more. A few moments later, some pilots joined him, lining up in formation alongside their chief.

"No more Falcon or back-up," said Snap gloomily.

The droid behind him made a few sad and worried beeps.

"I don't know Artoo... Maybe nobody else's coming," Poe muttered, momentarily turning off his radio, the pilots didn't need to hear his desperate comment.

"What do we do General ?"

"We gotta hit them ourselves," replied the said general, although not very convinced.

"What can we do against these things!"

"Just stay alive !"

The few remaining ships came to meet them and together they made their way to the nearest destroyer, trying to shoot down as many enemies as possible with their last forces.

/  
/

"Look what you have made."

The Sith cheered on their standing Emperor, his new body requiring no machine to move from now on.

Without an ounce of their strength remaining, the two bodies laid on the stone floor. Only the slight movement of their lifting torso indicated that they were still alive, although weak. Ben was the first to wake up. Slowly opening his eyes, he turned with difficulty and looked for Rey. She was there, back to him and curled up on the ground, standing still.

"Rey," he whispered.

He tried to get up, but his strength left him and he stumbled before he managed to crawl towards the young woman. As if the universe seemed to be holding its breath, no sound came in, only Rey counted. He reached out to touch her, but he never got to her.

"As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker."

The dreadful and familiar laugh resounded before Ben felt lifted and thrown far away. The force of the projection took his already weak breath, away. He had the reflex of raising his arms to cushion his fall when he saw the ground approaching far too quickly. Hitting a huge rock that shattered under the impact, Ben felt himself fall into a dark pit, and disappeared.

/  
/

Burning debris was projected onto the cockpit window. Poe instinctively backed off, and turned dangerously to the left to avoid the carcass of the exploding enemy ship. Their attack was going wrong, and was now more of a suicide than a risk-taking plan. Pursued by five TIEs, Poe went on acrobatic maneuvers to stay alive. A flash of light in his peripheral vision made him turn his head and he could see a familiar ship in bad shape.

"Snap, they're on your tail!" he shouted to him.

"No, I see it!" reassured his friend.

"No, no, no ! Snap ! Snap !"

"Aaaaaah !"

"NO !"

The ship exploded in the distance and dived before crashing abruptly. On one of the dashboard dials, lights indicated the Allied aircraft. Poe didn't want to watch the little light go out like Snap's life had just done.

"Poe !"

"Poe what now ?"

"They're everywhere !"

Messages flared, becoming almost unintelligible as panic spread among the rebel ranks.

"I've been hit !"

"I need help !"

"General what should we do ?"

Poe let his droid take control of his ship, and took a long breath in a sign of defeat and despair.

"My friends... I'm sorry. I thought we had a shot... But there's just too many of them..."

His eyes fixed on the horror and the butchery that was this battle, Poe felt this was the end.

"But there are more of us Poe, said a raspy voice. There are more of us."

Taking back the commands, Poe made his X-Wings turn around.

His heart missed a few beats at the sight that sprawled before his eyes. Thousands, maybe more, ships had just appeared. Some still seemed to be arriving, he noticed when he saw the characteristic movements of light speed passages.

"Look at these," he whispered.

He easily identified the ship that had taken the head of this gigantic convoy. Communicative and recognizable laughter burst into rebel radios. Galvanized by the arrival of these new allies, Poe began to give orders to launch a new attack.

"Hit those underbelly cannons ! Everyone we knocked down is a world saved !"

Glancing at his dashboard, he could see the lights turned on and blink before disappearing. The system didn't seem to have been planned for so many ships. He laughed before pointing his craft's nose at one of the cannons of a destroyer. Many ships joined him and their combined fire, quickly overcame the weapon.

"So long sky trash."

"Who's that flyer," cried out Poe, surprised.

"Take a guess, spice runner."

"HEY!"

"Zorii, you made it !"

Joy flooded the General as he watched his friend shoot a new cannon with her ship.

/  
/

"Do not fear their feeble attack, my faithful. Nothing will stop the return of the Sith!"

Raising his hands, the Emperor called upon his newly regenerated power and threw all of it into the sky. Lightning flashed and illuminated the night. Tearing the sky like claws, they hit each ships, without distinction. But the resistance's ones, smaller and less protected, were the most affected. Many exploded due to the force of the impact. A huge light lit the planet. The Emperor was still laughing, enjoying his energy, his power.

Rey used her last strength to turn around. On her back, she opened her eyes and looked at the sky.

Above her friends were fighting, and seemed to be losing. She couldn't do anything to help them, and worse, she was the one who led them to this defeat. Pain twisted her every limb, she felt so weak. Moments earlier, she couldn't tell how long exactly, the victory had seemed so close to her. Now she knew she had lost. Ben had disappeared, she could have heard the Emperor kill him, and she no longer felt him in the bond. Thousands of voices echoed in her head, begging for help that would never come. Unable to face this new pain, she lost herself in contemplation of the lightning flashes licking the sky.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, but she barely felt them. Inhaling slowly, her vision blurred and she felt herself detach from her body, her mind seemed to float and then rise, to reach the stars.

"Be with me," she murmured.

All her senses faded, leaving only a feeling of peace.

"Be with me."

_These are you final steps, Rey. Rise and take them._

Finally, the answers she had always been looking for. Finally, they were there.

_Rey._

_Rey !_

_You're not alone, Rey._

_Alone, never have you been._

_Bring back the balance, Rey. As I did. _

_The light. Find the light, Rey._

_Every Jedi who ever lived, lives in you._

_Rey !_

_Rey. _

She turned around, and put her hand on the ground, looking for support to get up.

_Feel the Force flowing through you, Rey._

_Let it lift you._

_Rey. _

_We stand behind you, Rey._

Relying on her knee, she pursed her lips under the effort, as she stood up slowly.

_In the heart of the Jedi, lies their strength._

_Rise, Rey._

_Rise in the force._

_Rey!_

A growl of pain escaped from her lips, and her heart, pounding, seemed to bruise her ribs.

_Rey, the Force will be with you, always._

She had managed to get up. With a wave of her hand, she made her lightsaber come.

/  
/

Finn paused for a moment to gaze at the lightning that had just burst from the temple. The deafening noise that resulted made him falter for a moment. His eyes widened in panic when their new allies fell like flies, plunged under the violence of the impacts. Explosions arose everywhere around them. Jannah pushed him to bring him to his senses.

"Finn!" she pledged.

Their enemies took advantage of their inattention to shoot them down and the two deserters saw their teammates fall one by one. Finn climbed onto one of the cannons, and Jannah immediately got to work and started disconnecting cables to give them control.

He killed a soldier, then another. Suddenly he felt something on his right and turned around nervously, his gun ready to fire, but there was nothing.

"Argh !" Cried Jannah.

She collapsed, hit on her side. Grasping her wound firmly, she rolled to take shelter. Finn immediately jumped to join her and cover her.

"No, no no," he said, seeing the blood spilling on his hands.

"Go ahead Finn!"

"I won't leave you !"

Noises behind the cannon made them aware of the arrival of their enemies. Suddenly, five stormtroopers appeared.

They were surrounded.

Finn pressed his comlink to ask for help. His calls went unanswered, neither Rose nor Connix answered. Or even Poe. He took the young woman's hand in his, and squeezed it. All of a sudden, the dull sound of lightning disappeared. Causing surprise among the soldiers, Finn didn't wait and took the opportunity to shoot three of them quickly. His comlink started working again, and voices gushed out.

/  
/

_With a wave of her hand, she made her lightsaber come._

Filled with great force, Rey brandished her weapon and ignited it. The blue blade springs forth, illuminating the darkness. Luke's lightsaber, Anakin's, that saber that had accompanied all generations of the Skywalkers, and which now was her.

Surprised, and seeming annoyed, he interrupted his murderous lighting. Getting up, he slowly descended from his throne and raised his left hand to her. Rey prepared herself, and planted her legs strongly into the ground, ready to push back his destructive power.

But the dreaded attack never came. From his right hand, she saw him pull a lightsaber from his sleeve. Rey stepped back, surprised, before seeing the red blade spring up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Rey stepped back, surprised, before seeing the red blade spring up._

* * *

"Let your death be the final word in the story of Rebellion."

Threwing himself up, the Emperor instantly joined her. Never would Rey have suspected that the old man could move so quickly. Undaunted, she raised her saber, ready to meet her enemy's one.

Wanting to take him by surprise, she plunged first, her blade sliced through the air, perpendicular, towards the body in front of her. She immediately backed away, noticing that the man had avoided the attack by turning slightly to the side. His scarlet blade hanging along his body, he had not even raised it to defend himself, as if he knew her stroke would be too weak. Gauging it with his eyes, he waited for her next move.

Grunting, she stepped back to hold herself and prepare her charge, and this time she directed her blade towards her enemy's head. Just before she reached her target, she changed direction and tried to touch his feet. He barely backed away to avoid the assault. Still looking at her with his vile yellow eyes, Rey could feel the strength of his gaze as he examined her, anticipating her movements before she made them.

She changed her angle of attack and began a series of sharp hits as she turned around her opponent. He destabilized her by not wanting to attack her. She'd never faced an enemy who held back like that. Frowned with confusion, she prepared another blow, but it was still avoided. Holding her breath, she began to feel frustration, then anger rose inside her. She let go of the breath she was holding and raised her sword above her head, ready to deliver a powerful blow. She felt the Force answering her call, her blood was boiling in her veins, mixing with the adrenaline that was already flowing through her body. She rose and at last her opponent seemed to want to reply. Squinting his eyes, he finally raised his sword as she fell back towards him.

The two blades collided in a sheaf of luminous sparks, and above them, the thunderbolts burst into a terrible noise. The two enemies began to exchange blows, each more violent than the last. The sounds of the weapons clashing resounded through the temple, and this time the Sith seemed to be silent. After the blows, they began to leap, sliding to one side or the other. Rey tried to use the Force as she had done in her battle with Kylo to destabilize her opponent, but he easily pushed her away and sneered.

The young woman did not allow herself to be disturbed and struck him with a vicious blow in the feet, he jumped swiftly to avoid her, and in return plunged his blade towards the nape of her neck. With the help of her legs she managed to avoid the blow, and stepped back a few moments to catch her breath.

Grabbing his saber with both hands, the Emperor plunged towards her, screaming. She grew frightened at the sight of this particular and familiar fighting posture. It was one of her favourite movements.

During her first fight against Kylo she couldn't help but exult when she saw him step back when she plunged towards him like that. But seeing it here, used by his enemy, reminded her of the heavy secret she had learned earlier in the day. Her fear lasted only a few moments before she raised and pushed back the red blade with her sword. Shouting too now, she continued to strike and jump around her opponent. Every time she scolded or plunged towards him fiercely, he seemed to rejoice, his emaciated lips revealing his teeth.

Rey was always trying to fend him off with a series of complicated moves, but the old man seemed to be able to pull them off with ease. Bending, jumping, dodging, she tried to get him to back off, but each time he knew where she was going to hit. His long-gone annoyed look had given way to the Machiavellian grin that he'd worn as he drained her and Ben of their life force.

Clearly, he was enjoying the fight.

Perhaps if she hadn't been so weak, she could have even touched her opponent, but alas, in the state she was in, it was impossible for her to have the high ground. The Emperor had absorbed their energy, draining and shattering the power of their dyad, and Rey, now alone against him, was beginning to realize that the fight was too unequal. Another blow brought her to the ground and she barely caught up before the sword sliced her in half. However, she lost her speed, and a few seconds later she felt the burn caused by the weapon. Putting one hand on her side, she saw it covered in blood, and again her opponent taunted her.

He began to move around her, like a predator that had cornered his prey, and preparing to make the final assault. The wonderful confidence and strength she had felt with the voices of the Jedi seemed to have vanished. Once again he leapt towards her, attacking her from the front, before slipping and charging her on her left. The sword touched her again, and she fell to the ground, her knees hitting the ground painfully.

She could hear the sound of the Emperor's lightsaber retract and the red light that illuminated the surroundings faded away. Standing over her while she was still on her knees, trying as best she could to spread her bloody wounds, he stared down at her. This time his smile had faded, replaced by disgust.

"You don't deserve my name nor my power."

He raised his hands, and blue flashes of lightning burst from his pale fingers. Rey fell to the ground, her head hitting the floor, and she could feel the metallic taste of the blood in her mouth.

/

/

_These are you final steps, Rey. Rise and take them._

Ben grunted softly as he rose from the rubble against which he had been thrown. He heard strange, ethereal, distant voices. All of them seemed to be calling out to someone.

Rey.

He stood up suddenly, ignoring the pain in his muscles and bones, some of which were probably broken. He could hear these voices through their bond, and soon he understood who they belonged to.

_Rey !_

_You're not alone, Rey._

_Alone, never have you been._

Strange feelings were suddenly aroused in him. They were there. The voices of the past, the Jedi extinct... The guides he had always sought, calling, begging, pleading for help that never came. Years before, before darkness took hold of his soul, he had long sought their guidance. His calls had gone unanswered. Until today. But those voices weren't speaking to him.

A sense of betrayal and injustice came over Ben. He felt guilty for feeling this way, especially at a time like this, but he couldn't help it.

_Bring back the balance, Rey. As I did. _

This voice, more than any other, ended him. It wasn't difficult for him to recognize it, it was his grandfather's voice. Anakin Skywalker. The Chosen One. If he had sought the guidance of many Jedi, going through Luke's sacred books to learn all the names of those who had gone before him, there was one he had called more than any other.

But this one had never answered.

Soon another emotion overwhelmed him as he began to climb up the crevasse into which he had fallen. Clinging to the wall in search of a firm grip, he felt relief taking hold of him. Was it Rey's, whom he felt through their bond? Had the wish for belonging that she had always sought just been granted? Or was it his, knowing that she wasn't alone? His jealousy had lasted only a few moments but had left a bitter taste of guilt and worry.

Selfishly, he simply wished that at least one of those voices had recognized him, and helped him as well. He would have liked that in such a moment, these wise ones of the past would have considered him as one of them. But perhaps he had been away from the light too long for that.

_Rey, the Force will be with you, always._

The voices had now quieted down, and he was torn between the determination Rey seemed to show and the anger of having heard his uncle.

Again she didn't seem to hear him or even feel him, for he had been able to sense the sadness she had felt thinking of him earlier.

She was going to face the Emperor, he could feel it. He pulled himself up with a Force push and continued his slow progression to the surface. His right leg was hanging down, slightly inert, and if he hadn't been so worried about Rey, perhaps he would have wondered about the condition of his limb, but he was running out of time. As he almost fell when one of the holds on which he was resting his weight broke apart, he felt a familiar presence. For the second time that day, this presence distracted him and caused his loss. His foot slipped and his right leg was too weak to support him. Ben felt himself tottering, before falling deeper into the dark, ruined abyss of the Sith temple.

/

/

Jannah was shouting orders to Finn and the young man was trying to follow them as quickly as possible. She was on the ground, holding a cloth tightly over her wound to drain the blood from it. With her other hand she was protecting her friend, shooting at anything that moved in their direction. Finn seemed at last to have overcome his manipulations, and with a triumphant look he held both cables towards her. He and Jannah looked at each other. She nodded without saying anything, but he understood. He put the two ends together and the cannon began to fire.

/

/

The Emperor stopped his destructive power, contemplating his weak opponent, now lying in the dust, as the scum that she was. Spitting out the blood that filled her mouth, Rey raised her head. The sweat that was beading on her face was now dripping on her temples, right down to her chin. Her tangled locks were coming out of her buns. Grabbing her saber with all the strength she had left, she raised one knee and managed to pull herself up on her legs.

The Sith squinted his eyes, and before taking a step towards her, he lighted his sword again and the oppressive red light began to shine again. Rey closed her eyes and breathed in calmly several times. Clearing her mind, she let him approach. The voices resounded again, she could feel the Force running through her body, vibrating around her in an almost inaudible murmur. His assault wasn't long in coming, and as she could hear the blade coming closer and closer, she opened her eyes. She easily parried the blow that would have been fatal if she hadn't felt it with the Force. Her instinct told her to parry immediately to her left, feeling that her opponent would deviate in that direction on his next move.

But just as she was about to shift her weight, her move died and she struck a blow to the Emperor's legs. It was as if someone had forced her to do it. The old man, surprised, raised his arms high and wanted to strike another blow, but once again a Force prevented Rey from striking back with the movement she had in mind. Instead, she felt herself swivel and the blinding light of her spinning sword distracted the Sith for a moment.

Rey then seemed to notice something in the way she moved. It was as if a blue halo radiated from her body out of sync. It appeared a second after each of her movements. Once again, against her instinct, she leapt up to get behind the Emperor, and finally saw them.

_We're with you, Rey._

They were there. They had always been.

And in that moment, they were helping her defeat their immortal enemy. She began to perform movements unknown to her, parries and stunts she never imagined she would use. Turning to the side, she shouted and attacked him with another blow, the Sith promptly responded by striking her hand. In order not to lose her limb, she dropped her sword and rolled quickly to the side. Her weapon hadn't yet touched the ground, so she brought it back to her with a gesture of the Force.

The Emperor was beginning to lose patience, she could see it in the way he stopped her blows. He moved less and let her come to him. Then, as if he had had enough, he turned off his saber for the second time. He raised his hands, revealed his teeth a little more in a grimace of rage, but this time Rey stopped the blow. The discharge of power hit her violently, despite her lightsaber that blocked the destructive lightning. She grabbed the handle even harder, not wanting to let her enemy gain ground.

Electricity vibrated in the air around them, and the Sith began to use his full power. The intense brightness of her sword and lightning made her blink, and soon tears began to flow and roll down her cheeks. She had to realize she was no match for him. Despite the Jedi's help, she couldn't do it. They had given her confidence, and their knowledge, but they couldn't give her back her strength, she was too weakened. Rey could feel her limbs begin to shake from exhaustion.

The Emperor didn't falter, and his lightning bolts became even more intense as Rey lost her energy. He moved closer to her.

The young woman began to feel the pain burning her hands, then climb up to her arms and shoulders. Her ribs continued to bleed and her legs were close to failing to support her.

The shaking became more and more violent, and she was now struggling not to let go of her blade. Feeling her strength abandoning her for good, she began to scream. Out of fatigue, out of fear. And anger. The voices of the Jedi seemed far away now. She let her sword drop a few inches, unable to hold it any longer.

She started thinking about Ben. Her last thought would be for him.

**_I've failed_**, she thought. **_Ben, I'm sorry_**.

She couldn't defeat the monster who had hurt, and manipulated all his life, the other half of her soul. She couldn't end the greatest plague the Jedi and the galaxy had ever known. She couldn't kill the last member of her family still alive. He had won.

She could feel the murderous power coming closer to her face. Rey closed her eyes and her arms dropped her sword.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews and the fav/follows !**

**I hope you'll enjoy it, again, thank you for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Rey closed her eyes and her arms dropped her sword. _

She never heard the sound of her weapon hitting the ground, nor the sound of the Emperor's force lightning, burning her flesh. Her body finally surrendering, she let herself sink to the ground. Death took her quickly and painlessly. A sweet end.

Yet she could still hear the crackling of power, the groans of the Sith's fury, the pounding of thunder falling violently on Exegol. She couldn't be dead. So she opened her eyes.

A great dark form stood between her and death. A familiar figure. It took her several seconds before she understood.

Ben. Once again, he came to save her.

Wounds streaked his face and body, and his right leg laid at a strange angle. But there he was. She remained still for a few moments, gazing at him without daring to move, thinking once again, that she was facing an illusion. He had grabbed her saber and his mother's and held them crossed in front of the Emperor. The Sith seemed out of his mind, at the sight of an opponent he thought he had defeated.

"Rey," summoned Ben, gasping for breath under the intense strain of his defensive posture.

She stood up in a state of confusion, not knowing what to do. Ben had their saber, what could she do? Throw herself at the Emperor, but he would kill her before she could reach him. She didn't know how long Ben would last before their enemy brought them both to their knees. But this time, the Emperor seemed tired, too. Feeling a thrill, a movement in the Force, she moved to face her grandfather. He looked at her sideways, apparently feeling fear for the first time. She raised her hands, imitating the man in front of her. Luke's voice resonated in her mind.

_Powerful light, powerful darkness._

Balance. She knew how to end the fight.

It wasn't hard for her, to remember the rage that had seized her earlier, thinking she'd killed Chewie. She'd been angry for years, since forever. Angry at the injustice of her life, at her lonely, miserable childhood, at the fear of being abandoned at any moment, of being alone again. She was nothing, she hadn't been raised in greatness, or opulence, or in the idea of having a great destiny.

Her jaw contracted to the extreme, she could feel her throat tightening. That anger she had muzzled, those emotions she had buried for too long, today she called them, she accepted them. A shiver ran down her shoulders and arms, then a slight crackling sound became audible. Finally, a faint blue light flickered in her hands, joining the Emperor's one already escaping from his hands.

Ben was still holding on, but she could see him already shaking as she had done before he replaced her.

She mixed her cries with his. Their power united again. The Force exulted between them, vibrating with an energy they'd never felt before. At last the lightning appeared on her hands, licking her fingers like flames, without her feeling any pain. She appreciated the power, it was exhilarating.

She stretched out her fingers with a sharp movement and the lightning bolts were projected towards their enemy. For the first time, he screamed in pain. Keeping his left hand pointing to Ben, he raised his right hand to Rey, trying to defend himself.

The two powers met in a deafening clash. Electric sprays escaped from the meeting point and burst around them. Rey could hear Ben moaning in pain when one of the lightning bolts struck him. Tiredness, combined with the pain she felt through their bond, made her draw even more from her anger. The power still grew within her, and suddenly she released it. It hit the Emperor in full force. He retreated under the force of the impact, his head thrown back. His own lightning bolts bounced off the young woman's as she approached. With Ben at her side, they moved toward the Sith again.

A horrible scream rang out, as his face seemed to decompose. Lightning burned his skin, destroying his already scarred face. Out of the corner of her eyes, Rey saw Ben strike with the sabers, sending the lightning back to its owner, who was screaming in agony before them.

His torment seemed to last for many minutes, before the lightning bolts overcame him and suddenly an explosion more violent than the others finished killing the Sith.

Palpatine was no more.

/

/

Powerful shots escaped from the weapon and hit the destroyer's command bridge. The cannon, now disconnected, operated continuously and kept firing, even after the tower was destroyed.

A few moments later, the whole front of the ship blew up in a huge explosion. Finn felt hope rise in him, and soothed him like a gentle summer breeze. A sweet feeling in the horror of battle. They had succeeded, the fleet wouldn't navigate.

He then turned to Jannah, with a big smile on his face. His smile disappeared as he looked at his teammate. Her eyes half closed, she had lost her colors and seemed about to pass out. He rushed to her for support and sought out his com-link for help. The spot on his belt was desperately empty. They were alone. Around them, chain explosions continued to destroy the ship, and soon it began to fall nose down to the ground. The situation was getting complicated, Finn thought bitterly.

/

/

"Poe ! The command ship !" Said a pilot.

"The fleet is stuck here ! They're toast, come on ! Finn did you see this ?" Replied Poe, exhilarated now.

They had succeeded, this crazy plan had worked. Poe couldn't wait to share this moment of joy and pride with the co-general who had risked his life in this perilous mission. He waited for his friend's answer, but it never came. Instead, a female voice answered him.

"Finn didn't board the lander," Connix announced in a gloomy tone.

A weight fell into Poe's stomach. They thought they had won, but would it really be a victory if his friends didn't survive? He wasn't sure. Pulling himself together, he turned his aircraft around.

"They're still on that command ship ?" He asked anxiously.

/

/

Jannah was running alongside Finn. Sliding across the surface of the ship, the two deserters were trying to survive the fall of the destroyer. The cruiser plunged at high speed, and soon the deck was perfectly perpendicular to the ground. Clinging awkwardly to everything in their path, they kept staring at each other in panic.

Suddenly, a projectile tumbled down beside them at full speed, dragging Finn down with it.

He shouted in surprise and fear, letting go of Jannah's hand, which had thrown herself forward to catch him, but in vain. Helpless, the young woman saw him slide along the ship with his hands stretched out towards her, imploring her help.

/

/

"I see them," shouted Poe to his soldiers. Someone must go and get them!

His X-Wings being a single-seater he didn't want to risk hurting them by trying to catch them. He began to spin around the two and watched them slip dangerously as the destroyer nosedived.

Suddenly his eyes widened in panic, and his heart missed several beats as he watched his friend get dragged away from their new recruit. Finn had been hit by an exploded fragment of the ship, and the big piece was taking him away, sending him crashing down at high speed. He could see him rebound violently against the remnants of the Empire's defenses. A few hundred yards away, whole pieces of the ship were burning fiercely.

"No," he whispered.

He pulled the levers of his ship, and plunged it too, as he couldn't leave his friend in that perilous situation. Jannah seemed to have come to the same conclusion, for he saw her let go of the ledge where she had clung to, and tumble down the deck of the ship. Leaving a reddish trail behind her, Poe wondered if she would be able to reach Finn before fainting, as she seemed to have lost a lot of blood.

He was finally going to get close enough to them when she managed to reach Finn, clinging to each other, they raised their heads together at the sound of the incoming X-Wings. The imperial destroyer had begun to hit the surface of the planet, and the resulting tremor caused them to slide down even further, straight towards the fires and explosions that were redoubling in intensity. Poe swore, and lowered his ship. It was difficult for him to maintain a hover, his X-Wings had been badly damaged in the battle, and one of the auxiliary engines was showing many signs of weakness.

"Hold on, both of you," he muttered to himself.

A small freighter rose above them and came up to their level. In its haste to save them, it hit the walls of the ship. A terrible squeaking sound resulted, as the already damaged sheet metal bent even more.

Grabbing the young woman by the waist, Finn made them both jump clumsily towards their only chance of survival. A hatch opened on the top and a familiar face emerged.

"Finn!" Rose shouted as she reached out her arms to her friend.

She picked up Jannah and helped her down into the ship. Finn soon followed her and closed the hatch behind him. Falling to his knees as he reached the ground, he took a deep breath of relief. His partner was already being cared for and he could see a medical droid working around her. He raised a hand to Rose, she took it and bent down to put her arms around his friend. Squeezing tightly, they laughed with relief in the same voice.

"Finn, buddy, are you okay?" Asked Poe as he regained altitude but stayed close to the small transport ship.

Rose handed him her com-link and let him answer with a smile.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine, Poe. We made it."

All around him, resistant fighters, soldiers, began to congratulate him. He recognized some of Jannah's comrades-in-arms, and saw them heading towards where she was resting, worried about the well-being of their leader. Rose helped him get up, and together they headed for the cockpit.

"It was incredibly stupid, I was so scared," she blamed him, slapping his shoulder.

Finn smiled at her, sheepishly, before hugging her as an apology. They had all been very scared. But the mission was successful. They were safe and sound. Suddenly, a dreadful sense of loss came over him. As if he had just swallowed some stones, his stomach twisted painfully. Something terrible had just happened.

"Rey," he whispered. "No..."

/

/

_Palpatine was no more. _

Catching his breath, Ben could hardly believe what had just happened. They' d made it. They' d killed the Emperor.

As he climbed up the crevasse, he had been unsettled by his mother's familiar, yet surprising, presence. The shock had caused him to fall even further down, and he would probably have broken his neck if something hadn't caught him. He may not have seen anything, but he knew it was her. Wrapped by her presence, he had found the strength to climb the steep rocks again. His mother accompanied him, giving him the energy he needed. As he had reached the ledge, and climbed up again into the hall of the temple, he froze as he stared at the scene before his eyes.

Rey was fighting the Emperor.

Armed with her saber, she repelled with difficulty the Force lightning that the Emperor threw at her. He could feel her exhaustion, her arms trembling, she was half on her knees facing the almighty power of the Sith. Above the din of their battle, he could still hear them shouting at each other. He of rage, filled with the dark side, she of anger as well, but also of fear, of exhaustion.

Wasting no more time, Ben had rushed as fast as his new strength and injured leg allowed. Both opponents were totally absorbed in their fight, giving him the advantage of surprise. When the Emperor finally saw him arrive, he was close enough to get into the battle as well.

Summoning his mother's lightsaber with a wave of the Force, he immediately threw himself between Rey and the power of Palpatine. He had just lit the blade as he felt the lightning strike him. At the same time, Rey dropped her weapon and collapsed behind him. With his left hand he took the opportunity to grab it and used it to repel the devastating power.

With both sabers crossed, he realized right away that he wouldn't last long.

As he heard Rey come back to her a few moments later, he began to thank the Force and all higher beings that could exist. She must have been surprised because she didn't move immediately, but a call from him had brought her back to reality.

The Emperor had finally seemed to be aware of his mistakes, and Ben could see signs of fear and rage on his face. He would give everything he could to avoid losing this fight. Except Rey had decided to do the same thing. Through their bond he had felt that she was calling upon her power, finally ceasing to fear it, to muzzle it, she had surrendered herself to it.

He had shuddered under the intensity of what was living in her, and soon a sweet sensation — too familiar to his taste — filled them both with fire. The dark side and the powerful passion it brought, had enveloped them. The bright light caused by the Emperor's flashes had been dull in comparison to the intense clarity that had seemed to emanate from Rey. From the corner of his eye, he could see lightning crackling on her arms and hands. The same power as the man in front of them.

She had then directed all of it at their enemy, and together they had come closer and closer, gradually destroying him.

His body had decomposed before exploding in blinding radiation. The lightning in the sky had now ceased, and one could see again the ruins of the temple, gradually collapsing.

Palpatine defeated, the Sith on the stands had dissolved as well. In the distance you could hear the roar of the space battle taking place, but the sounds seemed muffled at this depth.

Panting, Ben and Rey were now on their knees. Her, looking at her hands, and him still holding the two crossed weapons. The sound of the swords turning off, startled them both. With the blades off, the only light was coming from the opening in the roof of the temple.

They raised their eyes, looking at each other to reassure themselves that the other was alive, that they had succeeded. Ben moved backwards as he contemplated Rey's eyes. They were pale yellow, terribly familiar with those of the man they had just killed. It had only lasted a few moments, they were already back to their usual hazelnut color. Rey smiled at him then, a smile of pure joy, and Ben forgot his worry, his tiredness, his pain, everything.

In one movement, they reached out their hands to each other.

Then Rey collapsed. Eyes wide open to the sky, she seemed frozen.

Ben remained motionless for a few seconds, unable to understand what had just happened. They had won. She couldn't be... He got up in a hurry, ignoring the pain in his leg, which protested loudly. Stumbling to her, he took her delicately in his arms, and put her on his lap. Her face was lifeless, and her eyes fixed on something he couldn't see, he understood all too quickly that she was no longer there.

"Rey? Rey please!"

Touching her face, he tried to wake her up, to make her react, it couldn't be true, not her, she couldn't. In a desperate move he held her close to him, and, burying her face in her neck, he inhaled her scent. Her skin was soft and warm. Reluctantly he lifted his head and began to look around him. Looking for help, for an explanation, for something.

But he was alone.

How many times had he heard those words in her mind, Rey seemed to think constantly that she was alone. How many times had he wanted to tell her that she wasn't, like that special night on Ach-To a year before. Even today she had felt abandoned so many times, and yet each time Ben had come to her. She had guided him to her. His light in the darkness. She had never been alone.

But now he was.

The emptiness he felt now was crushing his ribs and his spirit. Their bond seemed empty too. The small place where their spirits connected, was no more. Holding her close to him again, he began to sob softly.

"No... No Rey," he begs.

No answer came.

An idea took hold of him, hope inviting in his heart. Hadn't she achieved the impossible earlier in the day? She had mortally wounded him, and healed him right away. Transferring energy was not easy, but there was no doubt that he would succeed. He tried to calm his breathing, which proved to be very hard as he was so overwhelmed by anxiety and despair. Then, placing one hand on the young woman's belly, he closed his eyes.

Calling upon the Force within him, he began to feel the power passing through his hand, flowing through his body in a warm hum. He waited a few minutes, then opened his eyes.

His disappointment was such, that he let out a single sob that resounded for a long time around him. Rey was still lying motionless in his arms, her face and eyes lifeless, a vestige of a smile on her lips.

/

/

Finn had fallen to his knees, pain taking his breath away. Rose was immediately at his side, worrying about her friend.

"What's going on?" She asked anxiously.

"It's Rey... Oh no... she's... no..." Finn began. "TURN AROUND !" he yelled at the transport pilot.

The pilot flinched violently before turning to the one who had just screamed like that.

"What? But where ?"

"We have to land, my friend is... she's in trouble," he couldn't bring himself to think those words. She couldn't, not her, not Rey.

"But... You' re crazy! The destroyers are falling apart, the planet's gonna be completely unstable. We're all going to die," he hastened to add.

"Finn's it' too dangerous," Rose continued.

"We can't leave her!"

"I know, but we can't condemn everyone!"

The co-general turned on himself to contemplate the faces of the resistance fighters. They were all wounded, some of them had even fainted, with fear in their eyes they all seemed to be saying, "Please don't make us go back."

"Poe," then said Finn.

/

/

Ben raised his eyes to the sky and began to scream. Of anger, of pain. His voice broke as he tried to ease his pain. In vain. Around him, the temple continued to collapse, the structure weakened by the falling rubble of the ships above. Tears rolled down his cheeks softly. As a last resort, he turned to the stars.

"Help her! He pleaded. It's not for me, it's for her, you can save her!"

He had heard them as if they were beside him. He had heard them answering Rey's calls, when they had never bothered to do the same for him. If he had been away from the Light for a long time, her, on the other hand, was still part of it. He couldn't bear to lose her. Not when he had come all this way with her, not when they still had so much to accomplish. Feeling a wave of pain overwhelming him, he was about to scream again, still holding her close to him, when a voice resounded beside him.

"Ben..."

"Leia..." he started. He closed his eyes, feeling his tears increasing. "Mom."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews and the fav/follows !**

**I hope you'll enjoy it, again, thank you for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Leaning beside Jannah, Rose held the young woman's hand in hers, squeezing it to give her some courage. The blaster shot had severely burned her flesh, many organs had been hit, and the pain caused her to lose consciousness intermittently.

A meddroid was giving her medication by injection to ease her pain, although she was struggling to not look like she was suffering. Rose pursed her lips in apprehension and wiped the sweat-soaked forehead of their new friend.

Finn watched them anxiously from the corner of his eye as he squeezed his com-link in his hand. He tried to reach Poe somehow, but the Resistance General wasn't responding. Using swearwords he had heard from Rey — she possessed the most depraved language he'd ever heard — he felt that his frustration was getting the better of him. One of Jannah's teammates then handed him a small flask covered with animal skin. The fur covering it had the same texture as an orbak. He carefully sniffed the liquid before considering drinking it. The liquor was strong, heady, and the fumes almost made him cough. Exactly what he needed.

He took a long sip, and for a few moments he felt nothing. Surprised, he was about to take another one, when the fire started. With his throat burning, he coughed, his eyes rolling back, trying to catch his breath and calm the pyre in his mouth. The brothers-in-arms laughed, and soon Jannah joined them as well. Finn tried to console himself by seeing her wipe away the tears of pain that the laughter had caused, but the humiliation was stronger. Turning his head, he met Rose's gaze as she stood up and stared at him disapprovingly. He was about to justify himself when his com-link sizzled. All fell silent waiting for the message.

"Finn? Is that you, buddy?"

"Poe! Where have you been?"

"I got caught in an explosion, and Artoo had trouble reconnecting my radio. Is everything all right with you?"

"Poe, I need your help."

"Whatever you need, can you imagine ? We've done it, mate," the General said.

"Poe listen, it's Rey," Finn cut him off. "She's... I think she's..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

A long silence followed, then Poe finally accepted. Finn could imagine him nodding his head in sigh.

"I knew we shouldn't have let the bastard approach."

They could hear the sound of the engines raging in intensity before the radio connection went dead.

/

/

Poe growled as he asked Artoo to analyze, and show him the best path to the temple on the planet. He glanced around him as he fired for good measure towards the cannon of a destroyer passing underneath. The battlefield was apocalyptic around him. Although the command ship had been destroyed, they could see a few ships trying to leave the planet. Most of them had been shot down, but he and a few pilots had tried to catch them before they left the atmosphere. He truly doubted that ships of this size could successfully navigate through the dangers surrounding Exegol without navigational aids, but it was best not to take any chances.

A small smile formed on his lips as he watched allied ships destroy a new cannon. Little beeps brought him out of his daydream, and he directed his X-Wings towards what Artoo was pointing at. He didn't know how he would manage to save Rey, but maybe if the young woman held on tight enough, he could take her to another ship.

As he dived down, he couldn't stop the anxiety from rising and filling his mouth with an unpleasant bile, provoking an irregular heartbeat in his chest. What could have happened in that temple? Neither he, nor any other member of the resistance had heard from their Jedi. But it wasn't hard to understand that a heavy battle had taken place. Poe didn't know what he would find on the ground, and he was almost reluctant to find out. If anything had happened to her, Finn would never recover from the loss of their friend.

Unfortunately, he had seen too many loved ones die before his eyes, and by his own fault sometimes. He knew he would survive.

The young woman's face imposed itself on him, her naive and full of life little smile always had the way of making him laugh, before she prodigiously annoyed him. Although Rey was very independent, their small group had bonded solidly, and soon he had learned to respect and appreciate the Jedi apprentice.

He felt somewhat resentful for anything he had said to her in the past months. Leia had often blamed him for being hard on the warrior, but he couldn't help but think that she was wasting her talents. He had no idea what she was going through, but he knew that she would have been better off opening up to her friends, rather than studying alone for so many months.

Thinking about their leader who had disappeared that very day turned his stomach. What she would have said if she had heard her murderer's son fly to the rescue of his protégé? Would she have believed him? Was he right to let him pass? Rose and Finn had been convincing, and with time against them, he hadn't been able to think about the consequences of his decision. Now, he couldn't help thinking that all this had been just one big plan, a ruse by the Emperor to give Rey no chance. Their General wouldn't have liked that, but Poe knew that at the slightest opportunity he wouldn't hesitate to kill Kylo Ren with his own hands.

He had almost reached his destination and was looking for Rey's ship when an emergency communication pinged on his dashboard.

"Poe!" Shouted a feminine voice which he soon recognized.

"Zorii!"

"I've been hit, there's too many of them!"

He activated a command, and her ship appears on his scanners. He saw the bright dot representing her, and the other dots indicating her enemies. Fighters. There were nine of them. His gaze shifted from the dashboard on the ground to Rey's X-Wings. What could he do? Why wasn't anyone else coming over to help her? He knew Zorii was proud, but not so proud as to lose her life. Out of frustration, he slammed his controls with a big punch. Finn would never forgive him.

He went over the temple to try and see if he could spot anything, but the whole structure was collapsing. It would be suicidal to get any closer, let alone land there. He didn't have a lightsaber, or any mystical power that would make him jump several meters high, he was just a pilot. And right now, another pilot needed him.

"Poe!" She called him again.

He grimaced, feeling terribly guilty, but ignoring Artoo's frantic beeping, he pulled his ship up and went to help his friend.

"Forgive me, Rey," he whispered.

He hoped the Jedi managed to survive.

/

/

_"__Leia..." he started. He closed his eyes, feeling his tears increasing. "Mom." _

"Mom, why can' t I see you," Ben asked immediately.

Turning on himself, he looked away from Rey's face for a few moments. He couldn't understand this strange phenomenon. He could hear her, he could feel her presence, but she remained invisible to him.

Long before, during his Jedi training, Luke had explained to him and the other padawans some of the many mysteries of the Force. One in particular had greatly agitated the young apprentices, but not Ben. The master had told them about plans of consciousness, reincarnation, acceptance, life after death. Yes, many padawans had been enchanted by a power that would preserve them from death, reassured that wise ones were watching their backs.

Ben, on the other hand, was terrified about it. Feeling watched at every moment now, he had finally convinced himself that the voices whispering in his head came from these ancient Jedis, expressing their disapproval of the young man. It had taken him a long time to realize that these were just a different kind of threats.

No spirits or ghosts —he had never known what to really call them— had ever appeared to him, although he had asked for several. But he knew at least one thing. It was possible for them to manifest themselves in physical form. Did his mother voluntarily refuse to appear to him? The thought made him clench his jaw in frustration.

"Why? I'm not worth the effort? Did you come here to scold me? To remind me what a monster and a bad son I am, that I deserved what happened? Well, guess what ? I know!" he yelled out.

_Why did she come? Why had she helped him earlier, if she wasn't even going to deign to appear before him afterwards?_

"Ben..".

"I... I deserve what happened to me, but she..." his voice broke while he was still looking at Rey's still face. "She... she didn't deserve that..."

"Ben..." his mother called him again. "My son."

Again he felt her presence, and it was as if she had just wrapped her arms around him, holding him close to her. As he closed his eyes, surrendering to sorrow in his mother's embrace, he could almost distinguish her.

He hadn't seen her for years, but it wasn't hard for him to imagine what she must look like now. Wrinkles of old age must have formed at the corners of her eyes, others caused by worry must have marked her forehead. If he made an effort, Ben was sure that he could imagine the smell of Nlorna's flower that she perfumed herself with when he was a child. The feeling of the embrace faded, and he straightened up. Turning his head from right to left, he still expected her to reveal herself.

"Why I can' t see you?" He repeated.

"You're just beginning your way back to the Light. You will have to learn again..."

"Help me," he cut her off. "You must save her, please."

"She showed you how, you can do it, Ben".

"I've tried, I... I don't have that power," he confessed, lowering his voice.

"You've always had the Light inside you, Ben. But you've turned your back on it for so long, you're gonna have to find your path again. Come back, my son... come back."

His hand, still resting on Rey's belly, jumped when he felt something touch him. The sensation was discreet, but familiar and reassuring. His mother squeezed his hand. His breath stopped as he felt the Force pass through him, enveloping him with warmth. She was helping him again.

"I'm... I'm sorry, for..." he started sobbing.

"I know," Leia interrupted him. "Don't lose yourself again my boy."

She took his cheek in her other hand. He closed his eyes again, his tears falling silently, and she wiped them away with a wave of her thumb.

"Ben.."

She pronounced his name several times, more and more softly.

"Mom, wait."

"Ben..."

Her presence began to fade, and the hand on his cheek disappeared. As he felt the other one vanish as well, a grip grabbed him with force, replacing the ethereal touch of his mother's spirit.

"Ben!"

**_That voice. _**

He opened his eyes. Not daring to hope too much, he slowly lowered his head. Relief poured into him as one immerses oneself in warm water after being frozen. At last he could breathe normally again.

She looked at him, her large hazel eyes seemed troubled, as if she didn't know where she was. She straightened up in his arms, without ever taking her eyes off him.

"Ben," she said again.

Finally, she began to smile at him, and raised her hand to rest it on his cheek. He struggled to not close his eyes and abandon himself to her touch, as he didn't want to let her out of his sight for a moment, for fear that she would disappear again.

She raised her other hand and took his face between her palms. He held her firmly against him, his heart racing wildly. Suddenly, without a single warning of what she was going to do, she hesitated for a second, before throwing herself on his lips and kissing him.

/

/

Rose cut off communication with Poe and leaned against the corridor wall of their ship.

How could she tell Finn about this.

Raising her head, she saw her friend talking to Jannah. She had only met the deserter a few hours earlier, but a great respect and admiration already bound them. Both of them were women in a predominantly male environment, and they had already had the opportunity to exchange passionately on subjects that were close to their hearts.

She could see that Finn liked her very much. Seeing himself in her, due to their similar backgrounds, it was not difficult to see that a friendship had begun to develop. She was pleased with this. Finn had a tendency to cling to Rey that Rose found unhealthy, and the Jedi seemed too preoccupied to notice.

Shortly after Crait, she and the Jedi had quickly gotten to know each other and discovered many things in common, including their love of mechanics. Rey had been her first confidant about her relationship with Kaydel Ko Connix, a lieutenant under the direct orders of General Organa. Rose and Connix had grown closer over the months working together, but were keen to keep their relationship a secret at first.

Finn and Poe only learned about it much later with the other members of the Resistance. She and the former Stormtrooper, had a few complicated moments before deciding to leave her kiss —awkward and provoked by the fear of death— aside, and start a solid friendship.

After allowing the few survivors of the Resistance to escape from Crait by deactivating the First Order trackers, the former mechanic had gained a prominent place in the chain of command. Alongside Finn, Poe, Rey, Beaumont and, of course, Connix, she had found her place.

She gazed at her friend once more. Looking him from behind, she could imagine the disappointment and sadness that would fall upon him when he'll found out what Poe had just told her. She walked towards him, and when Finn turned to face her, she knew that he had guessed.

"He's..." she began.

"I know," Finn cut her, bitterly.

"Finn," she said softly as she touched his shoulder.

He lowered his head, knocked down, before answering in a dull voice.

"I can' t feel her anymore, she ..."

At that moment a tremor shook them, and Finn and Rose fell to the ground painfully. In the cargo ship, panic suddenly broke out among the passengers. Rose helped her friend to get up, and they rushed to the cockpit to find out what had happened.

"He ran into us," whispered the co-pilot. "A desperate move."

"Tico!" The captain shouted. "Go see how bad the damage is. Goode, Nasz go with her!"

"Roger that," Rose said as she rushed in, both pilots on her heels.

Their ship had been destroyed and they were barely saved by the freighter, many others hadn't been so lucky. Finn rushed off with them, the situation reminding him cruelly of Rey, shouting orders to repair the Falcon, it's seems like a thousands of years ago.

/

/

Ben lost track of reality when she pressed her lips against his. If a strange energy seemed to vibrate in them every time they touched each other or were close by, it was nothing compared to what was happening at that moment.

When she had taken his face in her hands and moved closer to him, his heart had started to race and he had been shaking so much, for he had waited a long time to hold her like this against him. Never could he have imagined that this would happen, but he felt as if he had dreamed of this moment hundreds of times. The reality was far exceeding his dreams.

When, without any warning, she had suddenly leaned over him, putting her lips on his, his world had stopped spinning. Breathlessly, an unconscious gesture made him press her even tighter against him, and she responded with a muffled moan against their joined lips. It wasn't the most frenzied kiss, but he had never felt anything like that before.

Still feeling weak from the energy transfer he had made to save her, he could now perceive an incomparable power passing through him, vibrating in unison with the frantic beating of his heart.

Then they parted, out of breath.

/

/

Rey caressed his lips with her thumb. With her forehead resting against Ben's, they could barely catch their breath. She raised her head and her heart tightened. Of happiness, of relief, of the fear that had seized and still seized her, but of something else too, something much stronger.

"Ben," she whispered.

Caressing his face with her fingertips, she felt as if she was discovering him for the first time. She noticed with surprise that the long scar that once marked his face, had disappeared.

"Ben, oh Ben..."

She pronounced his name again, and he, who had always hated her calling him that, seemed happy now she did. Stepping back to better contemplate him under the lights above their heads, she pushed back a strand of his hair, stuck by the blood of an ugly wound.

Suddenly Ben laughed and Rey felt herself melting, literally. She saw him close his eyes, with intense happiness on his face. Of course, she had never seen Kylo Ren laugh, and the only happy memories she had seen through their bond were from his early childhood. Rey immediately promise herself to make him laugh like that every day now.

She hadn't thought it through when she threw herself on his lips. As a younger girl, she had already kissed one of the scavenger orphans she worked with before she lived alone. The practice had been disappointing, and she had never repeated it. Yet her lack of experience hadn't seemed to bother Ben, who had abandoned himself to her and held her tighter to him. Nothing in all that she had lived through was comparable to what she was feeling with him now.

Being very curious, she decided to repeat the experience, and putting her hand on his cheek, she kissed him. Again and again.

A huge rock broke off the ceiling and fell next to them. They both jumped and stood up, without letting go of each other's hands.

* * *

**A/N: From now on I won't be following the official plot. I mean, I had already ignored it for some parts, but now I'll continue with an original story. I'm also changing the rating, 'cause while writing the chapter thirteen, I realized that I was taking a slightly darker turn, and a T-rating wasn't really appropriate anymore. Angst lovers, you will be served! Thanks again for reading, I'll hurry up to translate the rest!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_They both jumped up and stood up without letting go of each other's hands._

* * *

As soon as he got on his feet, Ben seemed to falter. Rey began to support him as much as she could due to his high stature, and managed to keep them from falling again. His leg was in very bad shape, and his back had to be bad too, for he let go of Rey and grabbed it with a grimace of pain. It was strange to see him suffer like that.

The distant memory of a snowy night imposed itself on her. Kylo Ren pounding his wounded ribs, his blood staining the fresh snow. He, seemingly feeling no pain, wearing this mask of anger, which prevented the emotions from coming out. To be felt. Ben, on the other hand, seemed to endure torment and didn't hide it.

Without wasting any time, she placed her hand on his abdomen and closed her eyes. He stopped her immediately.

"Ben, what are you doing," Rey protested.

"Save your strength to get us out of here."

She blushed with pleasure when she heard him say "us". He seemed to be determined for them to get out, together. He wanted to come with her. Moved, she put her head against his chest for a few moments and closed her eyes. Then, passing an arm around his massive body, she began to move slowly. He grunted in pain but followed her in her movement. She could see that he was holding back to avoid leaning on her completely. She was thankful to him, it would have been difficult for her to support him all the way.

As they headed for the exit, Rey brought their lightsabers in her hand, hung her own on her belt and handed the other to Ben. He took it without thinking and clipped it to his waist as well. Again, a piece of the roof collapsed, right where they had stood a few minutes earlier. Accelerating their pace they made their way to the gate. Although the hall where the duel with the Emperor had taken place was relatively undamaged, they didn't push their luck by lingering, and soon, without a glance back, they had left that sinister place.

They walked through the maze of columns and narrow corridors of rock to get out of the Sith Temple as quickly as possible. The ruined places didn't make it easy for them, and they had to climb over stone obstacles several times. They reached the strange and gloomy room where sick experiences seemed to have taken place.

This room had not been spared the collapse either, and a lump of rock had shattered one of the large glass containers. The suspect coloured liquid had spread throughout the laboratory, and a little further on was lying on the floor, what appeared to be a corpse. Shrunken, folded in on itself, the pale and ghostly body was frightening. As they moved forward, curiosity made them both look towards the lifeless form and they jumped together.

A Snoke clone was looking at them with his two empty and inexpressive eyes.

Rey could feel Ben contracting, a visceral fear took hold of him in his gut and reverberated through their bond. Squeezing her hand against his waist, she began to turn him around and pulled him forward. He didn't resist and they finally got out of the horrible room. Continuing their slow and difficult progress, they finally arrived in the long hall of statues. They walked the opposite way and soon, as they turned an alley, they came across several corpses.

The Knights of Ren.

Neither Ben nor Rey made any comment, nor did they lower their gaze to Kylo Ren's former brothers-in-arms. Then at last, with relief, they arrived at the platform allowing them to escape from this hell. Not much was left of the huge stone slab, but neither of them complained.

It had to be lifted with the Force, Rey wasn't very confident about her ability to bring up the remains of the platform, and in her condition she couldn't have done it if it had been bigger. She helped Ben climb it, and then took her turn.

The young woman put her hand on the surface and closed her eyes, calling out her power. Nothing happened. The tremors around her didn't help her stay calm, and soon drops of sweat dripped from her forehead to her eyes, disturbing her. She moaned in frustration and fatigue.

"It's too heavy. I can't do it..."

"You got it, Rey, breathe, just... just breathe."

She let out a long, annoyed sigh, then breathed slowly. The air around them was full of moisture and dust. In the distance the sounds of the battle still raging above them could be heard. She emptied herself and soon all this disappeared. She concentrated on her power. On _their_ power. The connection was open again, the Force vibrated through their souls. Rey breathed heavily, and as she exhaled, a thud resounded. Her crazy locks swept across her face in a gentle caress. She had done it. The platform was now rising.

Quickly, and much faster than when they first descended, they approached the surface. Ben raised his hand, ready to grab the ledge. There were only a few feet left. They were almost there. Already the air was getting cooler, more breathable.

Suddenly a crackling sound echoed to their left. One of the huge statues was breaking under the force of the tremors that were shaking the temple. The noise distracted Rey, the platform began to tumble, bringing them down with it.

Without wasting any time, they threw themselves against one of the enormous chains that rose up to the opening in the roof, clinging to the thick rock links. They both screamed at the impact. Ben immediately thought that he had just broken another rib or two. The pain made him miss his grip and he slipped dangerously as he tried to catch up.

/

/

The fighters were circling in formation around the small ship. Pushing his engines, already in bad shape, at full power, Poe was being tossed around so much as the structure of his X-Wings was suffering. He could see that Zorii was performing many maneuvers to avoid their fire, but somehow their defeat must have driven their enemies mad. Wanting to drag as many resistance fighters down with them as possible, they didn't seem to care about their own survival.

He called for reinforcements from his pilots and climbed high into the sky to attack them from above. He managed to shoot one of them down. The pilot was still continuing her perilous slaloms, putting herself in great danger, trying to get them to hit an obstacle, but these fighters were obviously experienced pilots.

Poe tried to put himself in a spin, a classic move, to distract them, but he had to disengage himself and avoid one of the TIEs because it hadn't moved a millimeter, deliberately looking for the impact. They had really planned to die and their imminent death gave them a dangerous unconsciousness.

Finally, pilots arrived to rescue them, and Poe heard Zorii growling in frustration on his radio. Even in mortal danger, the young woman remained proud—she had only called Poe because she knew him. The three of them managed to blow up two TIEs. But the other six held out.

Zorii's ship hit a destroyer and she had trouble righting her ship. The wings swayed dangerously and you could see that she was beginning to lose control.

"We're going to take them backwards," he told her.

"Poe, let it go," Zorii said.

"Why are they fighting like that?"

"I blew up their commander right in front of them, do you think that pissed them off?"

A ship that he recognized as Lando's and Chewie's joined them, and soon there were a dozen of them chasing the suicide squad. Their numbers made their enemies even more nervous and dangerous, and they tried to shoot down the pilot any way they could. Shooting at them without touching her became complicated. An old X-Wings, flown by a very young pilot, swerved to the side and hit four of them at once. Radio messages congratulated her warmly.

Then, as the squad prepared to shoot down the last two, their enemies stopped abruptly. They had evidently turned off their engines, and the resistance fighters could see them fall toward the planet. They had admitted defeat, but wouldn't allow themselves to be beaten.

Poe watched the two TIEs fall just in front of the temple, before turning back at the center of the remaining fighting.

/

/

Rey screamed as she barely caught Ben's hand before he crashed to the ground.

"Hang on," she grunted, helping him find a firm grip.

They began to climb their makeshift ladder, out of breath. Under their feet the ground began to crack, other statues were breaking, rocks weighing several tons fell with a deafening crash. Resisting the urge to protect their ears from this terrible noise, they continued their slow ascent towards the exit. At the end of the chain, Rey analyzed the jump she would now have to make to reach the surface. She took a breath and a squeeze on her leg gave her the courage to throw herself into the void. Ben was right behind her.

She let go of an arm, knelt down in a precarious balance and finally jumped. With the help of the Force, she reached the edge with her fingertips. Her years of scavenging ships saved her life in that moment. Rey crawled out of the opening that marked the entrance of the temple and inhaled fresh air from the surface. Immediately she turned around, and on her knees she bent down to grab Ben and help him out.

She held her breath as she watched him prepare in the same way she did. He looked so hurt, his leg always hanging off, and yet she saw him concentrate. She watched him pull himself down and then jumped off into the void. Rey stuck her knees powerfully into the ground to keep support, and she stretched her arms out to the maximum in the void.

He grabbed her hands, and Rey felt dragged by his weight. They shouted together, he in pain, she in fear, but she held on. Spreading her legs, she fell on her stomach, and began to crawl backwards. When he was finally able to reach the edge, she let him pull himself up with the strength of his arms, while she pulled his sweater and soon his belt to help him.

Both of them lying and crawling in the dust, but unharmed, looked at each other intensely.

"It was close," Ben said with a small smile.

She let out a chuckle. He imitated her and standing up on his side, then reached out his arms to her, showing her that he needed help getting up. The surface on which they were standing was still shaking with great quakes, and they began to run as fast as Ben's injuries would allow. At last they came out of the temple but stopped abruptly when they heard a hissing sound. Raising their heads with the same gesture, they saw two TIEs arrive at high speed.

Ben grabbed Rey by the waist to make her move backwards while the first one crashed in front of them, causing a huge explosion in the ground, while the second one destroyed the front of Rey's X-Wings.

"No!" she screams in terror.

She fell to the ground in front of the horror of what had just happened. Her master's ship, her only mode of transportation. How were they going to get out of the danger of Exegol?

"Rey," Ben whispered, lifting her up in a groan of pain. He swung her to her left, turning their back on what was once, Luke Skywalker's X-Wings. And that's when she saw it.

"You didn't think I came up here on foot," he taunted her.

Her heart leapt for joy. _The Millennium Falcon. _

Somehow, she was hardly surprised. If ever there was a ship that could withstand the collapse of a planet and a stellar battle, it was this piece of junk. Her piece of junk.

She had to refrain herself from running and jumping with joy, but Ben could see how happy she was.

They hurried back to the plane before more trouble began to fall from the sky. Rey couldn't help but let her hand run down the walls of the ship, then down the corridors as they climbed aboard. She was home.

When they got into the cockpit, she hesitated for a second as to where she should sit, and Ben made the decision for her by dropping into the co-pilot's seat. She pulled the controls, and soon they flew off. Immediately Rey turned on the radio and tried to reach her friends.

/

/

"Rose," called one of the former stromtroppers. "Comms for you."

He held out a com-link, and a small hand emerged from one of the hatches, where smoke and an unpleasant smell of burning was coming out.

"Yes," Rose growled, annoyed.

"It's me," replied a female voice.

"Kaydel," whispered the mechanic, calming herself as soon as she heard her girlfriend. "Are you all right? Where are you?"

"I'm fine."

"So am I, in case you're interested," a man taunted into the transmitter.

"Get out, Beaumont."

"Hey!"

"Rose," the lieutenant continued. "We just passed by the temple, Poe asked us to pick up Rey."

"And..." asked Rose without daring to continue.

Finn, sitting cross-legged beside, looked for her, but she preferred to avoid meeting his eyes, for fear of what she would see in his friend's gaze.

"Nothing... The temple was collapsing, her ship must have sunk, we couldn't find it."

"And the Falcon," the young man asked as he approached, "she must have found a way to escape!"

"I don't know... I'm sorry Finn, the ground was unstable, we couldn't land."

He didn't answer and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Connix repeated.

"It's not your fault," Rose reassured her.

"We'll meet back at the base, Poe is about to order our retreat, there's no point in staying here, we've won."

There was nothing in her voice to suggest that they had indeed won, their losses had been so many.

"Be careful," Rose told her, before cutting the com-link.

Returning to her hatch she proceeded to finish the repairs, avoiding thinking of their missing friend.

/

/

When Rey had turned on the Falcon's radio, many voices came out, startled them, and breaking the silence in the cockpit. The communications blended into cries of joy, fears and worries. A real cacophony was buzzing through the Resistance channel. Suddenly she swerved violently to avoid a burning ship that was diving towards them at high speed.

"Sorry," she apologized to Ben.

She straightened up the Falcon and tried to gain altitude to get them to safety. The battle was still raging around them, but Ben wasn't in any condition to shoot, so she preferred to stay out of the fight. The young woman turned back to her co-pilot and took a breath before starting the communication. She was still thinking about what she could say, Ben glaring at her uncertainly, the shouts and exclamations of the fighters not helping her concentrate, when one voice overtook all the others.

"My friends, we did it."

That was Poe's voice. He was using an emergency channel, allowing him to override all other messages and broadcast to all ships that shared this communication network. The other voices had fallen silent, interrupted by the pilot's one. Rey was surprised that he could use this channel, it was reserved only for Generals.

"We've destroyed their nav system, they won't be able to escape from this planet! But we've also suffered heavy losses, and staying here to destroy the remaining ships will bring us nothing but unnecessary deaths. Meet us all back at the base, and may the Force be with you."

The message was cut off, and from that moment the remaining resistance fighters showed their joy and excitement. Rey immediately turned off the radio. She had made up her mind, it would be better if she announced Ben's return in person to Poe and Finn.

_Finn !_ She thought at once, was her friend all right? And Rose? Having heard Poe's voice had reassured her, but he had spoken of many losses. She hoped her friends weren't among them.

Ben remained strangely silent, and turning to him, she could see the distress in his eyes. Did he regret it? They had climbed into the Falcon so fast, wanting to escape the collapse of the temple and the planet, they hadn't been able to talk.

"Ben, I..." she started, unsure.

What could she say to him. She wanted to see her friends, make sure they were safe. She had to go back to them, to her family. But now that he was there, that he'd come back for her, to save her, there was no way she was going to leave him. She couldn't think of anything to say, she didn't know how to explain it to him. She just wanted him to come with her. In the most selfish way, she wanted him to stay with her. He seemed to understand how she felt without her having to say it out loud. He gently nodded his head and she reached out her hand. He grabbed it and held it tight.

With her free hand, she entered the coordinates of the Resistance base, and led the Falcon after the other ships leaving Exegol.

The journey to Ajan Kloss was much longer than when she left Ach-To, so Rey soon found herself without an occupation. The autopilot activated, she turned her seat towards Ben. She couldn't stop smiling at him. He had fallen asleep quickly after they entered light speed. Exhausted, he was slumped all the way down, his long legs resting on the dashboard, his head tilted back. She could hardly resist the urge to kiss him again, but he needed rest. And treatment.

A heavy silence stretched across the Falcon's cockpit. Several times she stood up to approach Ben and check that he was still breathing. He was so quiet, for someone of his stature it was amazing. She remembered a few resistance fighters half his size, snoring like banthas. Sighing with boredom, she got up and looked for something to do. She was too nervous and tense to fall asleep. Heading towards the maintenance rooms, she sat down on the floor and opened the hatches hiding the Falcon's mechanical heart. She nimbly slid in, and began to check the hyperdrive, which was most likely to fail.

She winced when she saw the state of the system.

Poe had severely damaged the ship with his lightspeed skipping a few days earlier, and she fiddled with a few small improvements that would allow her and Ben to get there alive.

Satisfied, she gazed with admiration at the small room. To a novice, and even a skilled eye, this ship was indeed, a piece of junk. It had belonged to so many people, each captain adding his modifications and fixing up every malfunction superficially, that it didn't really look like the original Corellian model anymore. Several times Rose had offered to replace and repair most of the parts, but Rey had always flatly refused. With Chewie's support, she couldn't bring herself to alter her ship. Han Solo had never offered it to her in any way, but she took it over after the battle of Crait and the Wookie had let her take the pilot's seat.

That ship gave her her freedom. Offered her a future, a place in this story, and she was deeply attached to it.

With nothing more to do in the engine room, she got up and went to lie down in one of the alcove benches in the main room. There were still a few hours to go before she arrived, and at last she felt sleep come to her.

/

/

Rey emerged from her sleep, bumping her head on the low ceiling of the bed where she had fallen asleep.

She climbed down and silently walked towards the cockpit. The cabin was flooded with light, and she realized they were arriving. She sat down quietly, and deactivated the auto-pilot so she could land the Falcon away from the other ships. It was impossible for everyone who had helped the Resistance during the battle to fit all in the base, but she still found a place to land the Falcon.

Ben was still asleep and she hesitated for a few moments before letting him rest and leaving the cockpit. Maybe it was for the best. She could prepare her friends for the idea of Ben Solo's return. Her anxiety returned and, nervous, she opened the Falcon's door to join the Resistance.

/

/

Rose went out with Finn and the ex-stormtroopers, and they were all quickly swallowed up by the crowd that was already there. Everywhere happy faces, hugs, exclamations of joy, laughter. But also tears, cries of anguish at the discovery of the loss of a friend, a relative. All these emotions overwhelmed the two friends and they didn't know whether to rejoice or cry with their teammates. Other ships were still arriving and landing in a deafening noise.

Finn took one last look back, and Jannah waved her hand to tell him to go, while she was being evacuated on a stretcher by her brothers in arms.

They moved toward the center of the base, looking for familiar faces among the tide of newcomers.

Their small assembly had turned into a huge gathering of men and women. Some must have recognized them as they received several friendly pattings on the back, some wanted to shake their hands or even hug them. Rose and Finn accepted without a word, destabilized by these signs of gratitude.

Finally, behind a group of riders who were cheering as they hugged each other, they saw Chewie, crushing Poe in a solid embrace. They ran towards the new leader of the resistance, and the Wookie opened one of his long hairy arms and pulled them into the hug. Soon they coughed and tried to pull themselves out of the mighty grip with laughter, while Chewie expressed his relief at seeing them alive with growls of joy. At last he let them go and went towards Maz who came to meet them.

Poe pressed Finn and Rose against him again. The girl felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Rose!"

She turned around, leaving the arms of her two friends, and rushed towards those of her lover. She put her hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly.

/

/

Rey was tempted to climb back into the ship as she progressed through the resistants. There were so many of them and she felt uncomfortable. She had always loved noise and the crowd, having grown up on a desert planet, she loved the parties and the hustle and bustle, but not today.

Not today when she was looking for her friends, hoping to find them all alive.

"REY!"

She turned around and could see them running towards her. Seconds later she threw herself against Finn and Poe, surrounding them with her skinny arms.

She began to cry. Or was it Rose who had just arrived with Connix. Or maybe it was Poe who hugged her, grumbling that they'd been so scared. Or was it Finn who didn't seem to believe she was alive, and kept swearing with Rey's favorite swear words, provoking general hilarity. Maybe it was all of those things at once, and who cares? They were safe and sound, together.

/

/

Ben grunted as he stretched his aching body. Straightening himself by massaging his stiff neck, he looked around him. He was still in the cockpit, but the ship was on the ground.

They had arrived at the Resistance base.

Immediately he wailed with concern. What was he doing here? He would be executed, or taken prisoner the minute he stepped through the Falcon's doors. To them he would only be Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, and how could he blame them?

In the distance, among the soldiers who were rejoicing, he saw Rey rushing toward her friends. Against his will, he felt his lips stretch into a smile as he sensed the joy she felt. She had just been reunited with her family.

It would be so easy to leave her there, he thought bitterly. After all, he had a ship at his disposal. But as he got out of the seat, he glanced at the young woman again. He was a complete idiot, but he couldn't do that to her, not after seeing her die in his arms, he couldn't abandon her. He would have to endure whatever the Resistance had in store for him.

And the dreaded punishment seemed to come sooner than Ben could have imagined, for moments after this thought, he could hear the familiar sound of the Falcon's doors opening. He could still see Rey on the ground with her friends. So someone else had just entered the ship. Ben instinctively put his hand to his saber.

/

/

"How did you do it?"

"We were so scared, Rey!"

"You could have told us that you were okay!"

"How did you get here anyway?"

"Is it the Falcon? You saved my ship?"

"The Falcon? How? You'll never guess who flew it! Kylo Ren!"

"Can you imagine Rey? That bastard stole it from us on Kef Bir!"

"He said you killed him, that Kylo Ren was dead! What a liar!"

"Where is he anyway? He told us he wanted to help you kill the Emperor. It was a trap, wasn't it?"

"Rey did you managed to destroy them both?"

"Oh Rey I'm so sorry, I'm the one who insisted we let him go, I thought... I thought he really wanted to help you. You know what they say, enemies of my enemies are my friends!"

Rey let them keep nagging her with questions without giving her time to answer them, until Poe called Ben a bastard again. Annoyed, she stopped them with a wave of her hand. They immediately fell silent, understanding that she was going to tell them something important.

"There's someone I'd like you to meet."

/

/

Ben walked slowly down the halls of the Falcon, trying to guess who he was dealing with. He hardly held back the urge to turn on his saber, to be ready for any attack that might come his way, but he convinced himself that it would be a bad first approach.

Muffled voices came to him as he approached the door. Then two figures climbed up. He couldn't distinguish them without revealing himself completely, but by the sight of their shadows on the wall, one of them was huge. To tell the truth, he didn't know many people of that enormous size. It was too late for him to understand who was there.

Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian.

The three of them froze as they discovered each other. A long silence stretched between them, while none of them uttered a word. Ben finally took a step towards them, preferring to break the ice quickly.

Immediately the Wookie began to growl ferociously and raised his crossbow, which he never left. Ben stepped back and lit his lightsaber, ready to defend himself.

**_REY_**, he cried out in thought in their bond.

/

/

"WHAT? Ben Solo? You too? But you all fell on your heads," cried Poe in disbelief after Rey told them very quickly about the events that had taken place in the Sith temple.

She had kept the discovery of her origins to herself, preferring not to reveal too much all at once. But, as she had expected, none of her friends were delighted with the news of Ben's return.

"Ben Solo indeed," she replied patiently. "He saved me, and I'm hardly able to realize it myself, but it's true. He is no longer Kylo Ren."

"And you honestly expect us to believe that? mock Poe.

"That's the truth," she exclaimed, feeling her annoyance quickly turn to anger.

The pilot had always had a knack for getting her angry quickly, they adored each other but were far too similar to not provoke each other continuously. Connix immediately raised her hands as a sign of appeasement.

"Rey you can't admit that it's easy to accept, he's... I mean he's the Supreme Leader of the First Order, how..."

The lieutenant seemed hesitant in her choice of words.

"How can you be sure he's not manipulating you? Or that he's not setting you up?"

"He couldn't manipulate me. I know him better than anyone else."

None of her friends answered, and suddenly feeling helpless, she turned to Finn.

"You believe me, don't you?"

He was about to respond when suddenly Rey turned to the Falcon, terrified.

"No!" She screamed as she rushed towards the ship.

Her surprised friends stood motionless for a few moments before they set out after her.

/

/

Ben didn't drop his weapon and held it high, determined to not let himself be attacked without defending himself. Lando stepped forward, a blaster in his hand pointed in his direction. Yet no one fired, and Lando finally raised a hand to temper the Wookie.

"Easy, Chewie."

He growled softly. His threats were barely veiled.

"Long time no see, kid," he said.

"Lando," Ben replied, greeting him with an uncertain nod.

He hadn't imagined for a second that the first people he'd meet would be his two uncles. They hadn't seen each other in years. That is, excluding the last time on the Starkiller Base, where he had killed his father and almost got killed in turn by Chewbacca. He was sure the Wookie was thinking the same thing right now.

No word, no apology seemed strong or sincere enough to him at that moment that he dared to deliver them, while standing in front of his father's best friends. Panic crept into him, accentuating the trembling of his wounds, and he took a deep breath to try to calm himself. He didn't want to talk about his father, he didn't want to think about it, not now when he was trying so hard to not escape right now. Lando approached him again, and finally lowered his blaster.

Ben reluctantly did the same, and extinguished his mother's saber, keeping an eye on Chewbacca, who was still aiming at him with his crossbow. He knew from hearing it in many stories, and seeing it with his own eyes, the legendary precision of the Wookie with this weapon.

"She knew you'd come back," the old man said suddenly.

This reference to his mother was like a dagger in his guts, and he turned his head before closing his eyes. Shame overwhelmed him, he wasn't ready. Why he had agreed to come, it was obviously a bad idea. Noises and screams echoed outside and soon appeared in the door frame of the Falcon's gates.

Rey.

She was accompanied by her friends, and only her hands raised to him, prevented Ben from lighting his saber again.

"Ben," she said to him as she climbed into the ship and ran towards him, pushing the wookie in the process.

She stopped in front of him, and, laying her hands on the one holding his lightsaber, she sent a great wave of calm through their bond. She was obviously using the Force, having sensed his fear and distress. Ben glanced at her friends behind, almost all of them were carrying weapons. But Rey squeezed his hands a little harder and he plunged into her gaze. He finally let go of his saber, feeling at peace, and, without taking his eyes off her, he put his other hand on his own. She smiled at him, and he did the same.

Behind her, someone made a sound of disgust, and Ben guessed it was the pilot Dameron.

A great weariness crept into him. He had just slept for several hours, but the relief Rey brought him caused him to be strangely lethargic.

His body was giving up. His leg, which was still screaming its pain, and which he tried to ignore, woke up in a nervous shock and he felt himself falling. He heard screams around him, then murmurs, but he couldn't identify them.

He passed out on the floor, with the feeling of Rey's hands still clenched to his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews and the fav/follows !**

**Hope you'll enjoy it, again, thank you for reading ! **

**I started an instagram account with the username shaula2a, to post some fanart about our favorite ship, and to illustrate this fanfiction :)  
****Feel free to check it ! **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Ben felt like he was floating in the air.

He flew, high, through clouds as thick as those in Cloud City. A cold, and strong breeze whipped across his face, ruffling his long mane. Yet it wasn't unpleasant. Carried by the stream, he let himself drift serenely. Turning his head around to enjoy this dreamlike setting, he was blinded by a ray of sunshine. Instinctively he looked away, and as he opened his eyes again, he found himself in a ship.

His head was leaning against one of the windows that offered him a panoramic view. He put his hand against the surface, separating him from the clouds by a thick layer of glass. Somehow his hand seemed tiny, and he looked down at himself. He was dressed in a peculiar way. A Padawan's outfit, it seemed.

"Are we there yet?" He said in a voice that was strange to him. A child's voice.

"Ben?"

His mother was calling him. He turned one last time to the clouds before standing up to join her.

Now it was snowing inside the ship, Ben thought astonished. Before letting himself be softened by the sight of the cottony substance. A snowflake fell on his nose and he backed away laughing. He had found his deep voice again, which surprised him more than any snow falling inside.

Flashes of blue and red lights lit up the horizon in the distance, and he felt drawn towards them. He began to move forward, the sound of his footsteps crunching on the thick white powdery snow. Soon the lights were joined by screams. Of rage, of pain.

He ran to see what was happening. People were fighting with lightsabers. He immediately blamed himself for not taking his own. As he moved towards the fight, the lights seemed to fade away, and soon he could hardly see them. The peace that had invaded him at the sight of the snow, now faded away. Yet he continued to move forward.

Soon the sound of his crisp footsteps turned into faint metallic echoes. He was walking on what sounded like a steel platform. In the distance a red glow brightly lit up the surroundings. He kept walking, like a butterfly drawn to the light. He passed through an opening and froze in front of the scene unfolding before his eyes. He ran to stop what was about to happen.

"NO!" he shouted at the figures in front of him.

One of the two silhouettes pulled the red blade from the body he had just stabbed. Kylo Ren turned around and smiled at him.

"Look what we've done."

"Ben," whispered his father before falling off the platform.

Ben threw himself forward to catch him, but the ground collapsed beneath his feet. It was dark again. He crawled forward, his hands in front of him, not distinguishing his surroundings.

Little sobs came to him and he walked to the sounds.

His mother was there, sitting on a chair, clutching a large pilot's jacket to her face. Her whole being was shaking. He approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mom," he whispered.

His mother lifted her head from his father's coat and stared at him. Instead of his mother's face, stood Snoke's one. His former master smiled at him, stretching out his lips and mutilated cheeks.

"Well done, my boy."

Ben screamed and fell backwards. Instead of landing on the ground he felt himself sliding into a liquid surface. He was drowning!

He tried to swim to the surface, but he was swept to the bottom. Black veils were wrapped around his limbs and he finally understood that a heavy, shredded cape prevented him from swimming back up. He pulled it off violently and managed to rise to the surface. Immediately he tried to take a long breath of fresh air, but his face was now covered by a helmet. Rising out of the water, he fell to his knees and put his hands on his head, trying to remove the mask. The object resisted him, and Ben felt suffocated.

Finally, he succeeded and pulled it off violently. His hands fell heavily into a large pond.

He lowered his gaze and froze in front of the reflection facing him. A large scar disfigured his face. Blood was slowly flowing down his chin and into the water. His vision became blurred and soon he was completely blind.

Curling himself into a ball, he surrendered to fear. Voices called out to him weakly.

They were becoming louder and louder now. But they didn't call to him anymore, they didn't even seem to be addressing him. There was a violent argument going on beside his side. Focusing, Ben managed to make out what they were saying.

"Can't you see he's in pain!"

**_Rey_**! He recognized. The young woman was obviously very angry.

"We won't waste bacta for him!" Answered another voice.

"He should be punished for his crimes."

"You'll have to go through me," roared Rey.

Ben opened his eyes.

/

/

Rey threw herself at Ben as soon as she saw him slide to the ground. His long-ignored injuries, the shock and fear of meeting her friends had overwhelmed his determination and he had fainted. Her hands were still clutching his, and she had freed one of them to prevent his head from hitting the ground too hard. She had retrieved his saber and clipped it next to hers on her belt. Then, lifting him slightly as he plunged into unconsciousness, she had slipped her knees under his body to hold him close to her.

Immediately she had looked up at her friends, silently imploring their help. They were mute, frozen in a stupor before their friend who was holding Kylo Ren in her arms.

She noticed the shock on their faces; they were stunned, their faces mortified in grimaces of disgust and incomprehension.

"He needs help," she told them with a small voice.

It was Lando who came forward first, and waving to Chewie, they saw his body being retrieved from Rey's arms. She reluctantly let him go, but had to admit that she couldn't have carried him.

She stood up and contemplated Chewie lifting him into his arms and over his shoulders in a gentle way. He walked to the Falcon's door and Rey followed him, not without looking reproachfully at her friends who hadn't moved yet.

Many people were waiting for them at the ship's entrance, and she was overwhelmed by the voices and cries of the Resistance fighters. She heard her friends coming after her, but she concentrated on Chewie as he began to make his way through the crowd, Ben's body bristled on his shoulder. She had rushed after him, when Beaumont, a former historian and now captain, came up to her and hugged her tightly.

"We were so scared!" He exclaimed enthusiastically.

She had always liked Beaumont, he was driven by an inexhaustible candor and thirst for information. And his help had been priceless when she had begun to translate the sacred texts of the Jedis. Yet at that moment he was annoying her very much as he made her lose sight of Ben. Chewbacca seemed to feel the same way as he turned around and called her, asking where he should take him. Beaumont, who understood many languages, including the Wookie one, turned around to find out who Chewie was talking about.

Immediately the captain's eyes widened in surprise.

"Is that Kylo Ren? he exclaimed.

Rey felt the panic spread through her.

Beaumont had taken part in many raids, he was close to the chain of command and Leia, with Connix and Rose. He had already seen several times Kylo Ren without his mask. And at that moment —probably thanks to his sharp memory, acquired during his former profession— he had recognized him. Suddenly many faces turned to the Wookie, who backed away slightly, and then exclamations of astonishment and anger rang out as they heard the name of one of their dreaded enemies.

Poe, sensing trouble ahead, hurried to Chewbacca and led him away. He took them to one of the many abandoned ships that served as their command center, living rooms, and quarters. This one was the farthest from the camp, and Rey was soon relieved to leave the bustle of the crowd.

They broke into a small room that had once been part of a crew's quarters.

Chewie laid Ben's unconscious body on the tiny bed, and Rey quickly covered his legs with a blanket. She then climbed up on a small table beside the bed and unbuckled the sabers from her belt and placed them beside her.

She raised her eyebrows when Chewie hung Ben's wrists from the bedposts with strong leather ties. The Wookie told her it was a command from Poe. The man was stamping his feet nervously behind her, and she turned to face him.

"Rey," Poe whispered. "What's going on here?"

"Poe, please. I know how this looks."

"Apparently not, or you wouldn't have brought him here..."

"It's crazy, I know, but he saved me, now it's our turn to help him!"

"But Rey, I mean, it's... It's Kylo Ren! The Supreme Leader of the First Order, we can't have him here, do you realize that?!"

"That didn't stop you from letting him come help me! He told me, you let him pass, you gave him a chance, how is it any different now? He needs help!"

"It was completely different, Rey!"

He was twisting his hands, in complete confusion.

"Finn kept saying that he felt like he wanted to help you, and he's Leia's son after all... We were losing... We didn't know where you were, he told us you were in great danger... He was alone, with no way to defend himself, we may be Rebels, but we've never shot a defenseless person, even if he is a murderer..."

He ran a hand through his messy hair, looking completely powerless. Rey had never seen him so indecisive, he who was always so sure of himself, usually so confident.

"Leia left you in charge, didn't she?"

"Finn and I, yes," he whispered.

That explained his friend's apparent confusion, a heavy responsibility was now resting on his shoulders.

"So what do we do now, we patch him up and when the little bird is ready to fly we let him go home and reveal all our strength?"

"He's no longer of the First Order! He's no longer Kylo Ren!"

"You're putting us in a difficult situation, I hope you realize that!"

She was about to justify herself, when someone in the distance called Poe loudly and he stood up mechanically to answer. He cast a last glance at Rey, then at Ben's silhouette, asleep in the small bed. Finally he sighed before leaving the room. She barely noticed that Chewbacca had already left too.

She was alone with Ben. Sitting next to him, she began to pull back the few long strands of hair that covered his face.

His breathing was shallow, but his features had softened in his unconsciousness. She continued to caress him with her fingertips and marvelled at the softness of his skin. She was surprised to notice that the long, deep scar she had made on his face during their first fight had completely healed. Rey quickly realized that her energy transfer had also healed this type of wound. She continued to caress the spot where the mark she had given him, had been. She had to protect him no matter what. Now it was her turn to save him. She didn't understand how she felt, they had never stopped fighting since they met, but now she couldn't imagine them being apart. It was like a need to know him safe, back in the light.

The door of the room opened wide and she jumped, straightening herself.

A group of about twenty people were rushing into the small room. Poe led the way, followed by his friends and Maz, and then about ten men and women who were unknown to her. She recognized some of the outfits, such as uniforms of high-ranking officers, or luxurious tunics belonging to the world of politics, but she would have been unable to guess which faction they belonged to.

She deduced that they were among the many allies that the Resistance had managed to gather up for the fight on Exegol.

"Rey," began Poe.

Her friend seemed very uncomfortable and worried.

"So that's him," said a man with a high-pitched voice behind Poe.

He was probably the smallest man Rey had ever seen. Yet from the way the others let him pass and looked at him, she suspected that there was more to this man than his appearance suggested.

"Kylo Ren," he said, carefully detaching the syllables of his name.

Rey hesitated to correct him as she had done for her friends, but she wasn't sure whether announcing his real identity immediately was a good idea. Finn's discreet nod to her confirmed this thought.

Surprisingly, none of those present seemed to show any real animosity, rather a great curiosity, and Rey began to hope that the situation was not as desperate as it seemed. Ben moved suddenly, jumping into the limbo of his unconsciousness.

"He needs care," Rey told the assembly when it was clear to her that no one was going to start talking.

The little man looked at her closely, narrowing his eyes, and she felt examined in a strange way. She decided very quickly she wasn't fond of the man.

"And who are you?" He asked her.

"I'm Rey. And who are _you_?"

She tried to hide the insolence in her voice but failed miserably for she saw his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Modi Coderex," the man replied. "General and captain of the _Requiem_."

Rey guessed from his proud tone of voice that he was talking about a ship, which should have impressed her moreover, but as she didn't react, it did seem to annoy her interlocutor.

"Who are you," he repeated, "and why did you bring Kylo Ren here?"

"Rey," she told him again, feeling annoyed as well.

"She is the last Jedi, Master Luke Skywalker's apprentice!"

It was Finn. He had stepped forward to defend his friend, and she couldn't help but smile at him as a thank you.

"Ah," he chuckled. "A Jedi."

The man seemed satisfied with this answer, but Rey could hear a form of mockery in his words. With his unbearable voice, this man was definitely unpleasant.

"Well my friends," he said, turning to the group behind him. I think we all know what needs to be done, he...

Rey, relieved, stepped forward and cut it off.

"He needs care yes, his leg is broken and some of his ribs too, I think. Some bacta should be enough."

"He must be judged and executed," continued Modi Coderex.

They looked at each other confused as one understood what the other had just announced.

At this point Ben became agitated in his sleep. His features tensed, and he trembled with all his body, in great pain. Rey turned to him and put her hand on his shoulder, trying to soothe him, but he seemed to be out of reach.

She didn't feel strong enough to heal him, and probably would have fainted if she had tried. Yet she had to stay by his side to protect him.

He moaned again and his eyes rolled back, lifting his eyelids slightly.

"Can't you see he's in pain!"

"We won't waste bacta for him!" replied one of the women in the ally group.

"He should be punished for his crimes."

"You'll have to go through me," roared Rey.

A deep breath came from behind her and finally Ben opened his eyes. Immediately dozens of guns were pointed in his direction. Rey threw himself in front of him, spreading her arms to protect him with her body.

/

/

The waves of panic in his dream faded into confusion.

Ben was lying in a small bed, and he could see his feet sticking out of the mattress.

The room he was in, was poorly lit and he was feeling hot. He tried to get up, but something prevented him from doing so. Fuzzy, dark shapes reacted to his movement, and Ben froze. He blinked several times, and finally he could see what was around him.

Soldiers of course, a dozen of them, and some high ranking officers, probably members of the Resistance. Their uniforms were disparate and some looked more like politicians than soldiers.

But all of them were aiming weapons directly at him.

He glanced to his left and recognized faces despite himself. There was Finn the former Stormtrooper, and Dameron the pilot. Next to them were three women, one of them wearing a mask. This one was also pointing a gun at him.

And finally behind this group was a little creature he knew well, Maz.

A familiar sensation made him turn his head to his right and suddenly he saw her.

**_Rey._**

She was partly on the bed and had spread her arms apart, shielding his body to protect him. She seemed very angry. Waves of anger were coming through him, destabilizing him.

He tried to stand up again, only to find that he was tied to the bedposts.

Again when he moved, the group in front of him reacted nervously. A sharp pain twisted his ribs and he and Rey winced together.

Ben quickly realized that he was in a very bad situation.

The pilot stepped forward and placed himself in front of everyone, raising his hands in a gesture of appeasement.

"Everyone will have to stay calm, please," he added. "I know this is an unusual situation, but we shouldn't react hastily."

"Unusual?" Shouted a small man with a high-pitched voice, while he stood in front of the group. "But there's nothing unusual here, it's not the first time we've had to deal with a criminal."

"This is not just any criminal, this is the Supreme Leader."

"Former," couldn't help but add Ben.

Everyone turned to him and a long, awkward silence ensued.

"Former Supreme Leader," continued Ben, almost whispering.

One of the chiefs in the back —a real warrior by the look of her outfit—stepped forward, and raised her weapon, closing her right eye to better aim him.

"One last word, _former Supreme Leader_," she said, disdainfully uttering the word.

Immediately Rey got up from the bed and walked towards the woman. She had no weapon, but there was a violence coming out of her that it would have been stupid to neglect. The warrior must have come to the same conclusion for she hesitated, lowering her arm slightly before swallowing nervously.

"Rey," called her a young woman who must have been a friend of hers, Ben deduced. "Please calm down."

"Yes, temper your Jedi, who the hell does she think she is," said one of the men in the corner.

Ben felt the anger growing inside him, and this time it wasn't Rey's, but his own.

"I will calm down when you lower your weapons," she said, addressing the assembly. "He is not a threat to us, and he is no longer Kylo Ren..."

She hesitated for a few moments as she turned to Ben. Worried, she seemed to ask his permission, before adding.

"He's Leia's son. Ben Solo."

"What ?"

A hubbub resounded throughout the room as those assembled digested the information.

Rey turned away from Ben, seeming ashamed. He tried to transmit a wave of calm to her through their bond. He still felt weak and the pain wasn't helping him concentrate, but soon he saw her straighten her shoulders and regain confidence. He tried to make her understand that he wasn't angry at her for revealing her identity so quickly. It had been so long since he had been Ben Solo, there was no way he was going to lose that again. And if he wanted to avoid the execution, he might as well take advantage of his ascendancy. But far from having calmed or reassured the group of people facing them, this news had rather angered the crowd.

"What did you just say?"

"Solo?"

The questions were flooding in, full of rage and incomprehension. Rey tried to explain but Finn, who had joined him, stopped her.

"Rey, please, you're not helping," he whispered. "You need to be healed too."

He grabbed her arm and tried to drag her away. She suddenly freed herself and gave him a look that showed not just rage, but betrayal as well.

"No Finn, I don't need to be healed precisely," she replied. "And do you know why? Because he saved me!

She pointed to Ben, and all eyes converged on him. Nervously, he lowered his head, preferring to concentrate on the thin blanket covering his legs.

"Palpatine... The emperor, he... I was..."

She hesitated about what to say, not wanting to provoke another riot.

"Ben saved me. He saved all of us. You have to give him a chance. Without him, none of you would be here!"

He grimaced, she was trying too hard. The little man with the high-pitched voice stepped forward.

"We owe nothing at all to a murderer of the First Order."

He didn't look very impressive, but his face bore the marks of many battles, and his eyes the marks of many victories.

"But you are right about one thing young Jedi," he continued. "Without him, we wouldn't be here. Without the help of the First Order, the Emperor would not have returned. So now child, if you could step aside and let the grown-ups talk..."

"How dare you," roared Ben.

A loud rumble echoed through the room, as if a blast wave had escaped, shattering everything in its path. The bedposts vibrated in a long metallic echo and the bedroom door slammed loudly. Ben didn't know if the burst came from him or from Rey. But he had straightened himself up, ignoring the pain in his leg as he had done for a long time. The ties that held his wrists together broke.

The group became more and more agitated, and those who had finally lowered their weapons raised them again. Rey threw herself on the bed to stand in front of him, and brought her saber that was lying on a table next to it.

She lit it and was able to stop a shot that had been fired. The fire bounced off the blade and went back into a direct line. They all bent down screaming and the laser pierced the wall behind them, exploding slightly. Finn on her right shouted, raising his hands to make them stop, while the two young women on her left did the same. Dameron then stepped forward and stood in front of the bed.

"Everyone here is going to have to calm down," he finished shouting.

Turning to Rey, he raised a hand to her.

"Rey, turn that off."

Moving to stare at Ben, who was barely hidden by the young woman, he spoke to him.

"And you, keep it down or they'll start shooting and I won't stop them."

Rey stood still, not lowering her saber. Ben was torn between letting her unleash herself on them and showing them that she was not a little girl, but he gave up that thought soon enough. She shouldn't succumb to anger, especially not for him. He put one hand on her back and she flinched. Then turning off the blue blade, she lowered her lightsaber.

Immediately, the mood of the room changed and everyone seemed to relax. One of the young women walked towards Rey and gently took her by the arm, this time she didn't resist and clung to her friend.

"Come on, Rey."

Dameron now approached the others and began to speak softly to them. Ben was tempted to listen, but he preferred to focus on Rey. Already she seemed to be calming down, yet he could still feel her anxiety, clenching his throat as if a knife was being held against it.

He suddenly had an idea. He concentrated on her presence through their bond, calling on the Force and spoke to her as he had done earlier in the Falcon.

**_I guess I'm screwed._**

She startled, but the look he gave her while nodding his head, comforted her. It was strange for them to communicate in this way, but it wasn't any different than when they saw each other light years apart. Their connection persisted.

**_Let them try. I won't let that happen._**

Ben suddenly felt very guilty. He hadn't wanted this, he certainly didn't want her to fight with her friends. He didn't care about them, but he knew how much they meant to her, they were her family.

**_Rey... it was a bad idea. I shouldn't have come. I must leave._**

"NO," she shouted, as she pulled herself from her friend's arms and approached him.

She put one hand on his arm and squeezed it. Ben could hear her confused thoughts clash through their bond. She needed him. They had to protect each other. Her feelings mirrored his own and took his breath away. Around them came looks of disgust from most people, but confusion as well.

"What the..." he heard Finn, but Ben cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"I have to leave."

/

/

Rey stared at him as he pronounced those four words.

His voice was calm, composed, and one could sense a cold and powerful authority in the way he spoke. The Force was vibrating around him, echoing his words. But that wasn't enough.

"In case you hadn't noticed. You are our prisoner, _Supreme Leader._"

Ben became agitated. Rey saw him trying hard not to protest, clenching and releasing his fists, his white knuckles testified to the inner struggle that was going on inside him. Was she wrong to take him with her? It wasn't going to be easy, she had felt it as soon as she had pronounced his name in front of her friends, but she never thought the situation would degenerate so badly.

Poe tried to bring attention back to him.

"My friends, we're not going to achieve anything like this. For the moment he is wounded and unable to escape, I propose that we all rest and postpone this discussion for later. These last two days have been intense, we all need medical care and sleep."

He nodded to Connix and she started dragging people out. Some protested.

"There will always be time to decide when everyone has calmed down," he added, looking at Rey from the corner of his eye.

Modi Coderex was the last one to leave, not without giving Rey and Ben a long nasty look. When they were all out, she sighed as she relaxed, then fell to the ground against the wall, drained and exhausted.

"You too, Rey," Rose told her gently as she picked her up.

"I'll sleep here."

"No way," said Poe. "I don't trust him, what if he attacks you in your sleep to escape?" he added, whispering these last words.

A little sneer escaped Ben's lips. She could see him rolling his eyes up, annoyed. Then he was indifferent again, and spoke to her, safely hidden in their thoughts.

**_Come on, you're worn out._**

**_But Ben..._**

**_I think I'll take a nap, too._**

"Come on, child," Maz continued.

She accepted with hesitation.

**_Be careful._**

**_Don't worry,_** he answered her.

Connix and Maz left the room and Rey began to follow them before stopping. She turned to Finn. He nodded his head and reassured her.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

Rey thanked him with a gentle embrace. In this gesture she tried to pass on many things. First an apology, then a thank you, and finally regrets. He hugged her tightly before letting her go. She slowly walked out of the room.

Returning to her chamber in a daze, she fell asleep as soon as her body touched the mattress.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everyone :)! As usual thank you so much for the reviews and the fav/follows ! **

**I'm struggling a lot to write recently, being confined at home and with everything coming on with the virus, lots of courage to all of you touched by those events. **

**But I still have a few chapters written already, so I hurried to translate this one. I hope you'll enjoy it, and again thanks for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Poe was pacing around in the back of a hangar hidden by a high rocky archway.

The Ajan Kloss moon was buried in an abundant jungle, itself surrounded by chains of mountains with deep galleries. The ground was not ideal for a base, and Poe, like many other resistance fighters, was impatient to move their camp. Still hunted by the First Order after their hasty departure from D'Qar and Crait, the Resistance had established a provisional base there, and had never yet left. Since the planet was not mapped in their enemy's archives, this refuge, although inhospitable, had allowed them to survive.

The huge caverns that housed their ships, which served in turn as hangar, command centre, dormitories or living quarters, were dark and damp but provided many nooks and crannies for peaceful discussion. And this was where he had taken Modi Coderex, after the latter had insisted so much on an audience. Not long after Kylo Ren's awakening, as he had sent everyone to rest and calm down, the angry little man called out to him and complained about the recklessness of the new leader of the Resistance.

Poe had, in theory, no real military or political authority over him, except that his newly acquired position gave him a certain power. A fact which the two men facing each other were aware of. Their confrontation with the former Supreme Leader and their Jedi had been a disaster. Not that it could have been any other way, for what was she thinking by bringing him here? Poe sighed as he retraced his steps once again, still listening to the diatribe his ally was giving him. His speech had started with barely veiled threats, but he was no longer bothering to do so, and was almost insulting. Usually Poe would have dismissed him long ago, but the man had risked his life and those of his men to help them. He could not afford to offend any military power that had come to their aid.

"My offer is to take it or leave it, Dameron. Kylo Ren will stand trial for his crimes, turn him over to us if you don't have the guts to do so. But if you refuse, we will leave this base and will never again associate ourselves in any way with the Resistance."

"Listen," repeated Poe for what seemed to him to be the thousandth time today.

_How ironic_. He thought he was one of the least thoughtful and calm people in the galaxy, but obviously he was wrong. The man stopped him before he could continue.

"Stop trying to elude! Whether he' s the son of Organa doesn't change anything. He can't be trusted, he can't be left alive, he's a criminal, and he must be tried as such."

"I don't deny that, but think of what he was, what he did, he could be useful to us! And Rey's right, they saved us both, we owe them a chance to explain."

"Owe them? But we don't owe anything to a crazy woman armed with a glowing stick, who uses an ancient magic and gets in bed with the enemy. Did you see what she did? She nearly killed us all! It's no wonder the Jedi disappeared so long ago, we couldn't trust them then, and we still can't today. Here's the proof!"

"Come on, you're being dramatic!"

"And besides ... How can you be sure they really saved us?"

"What do you mean," Poe grunted as he resumed his walk.

"The truth. No one saw the Emperor. We only heard the news of his return through your communications, and we all followed you without question, let me ask you one now. Do you have any proof of his return?"

"Because you think the fleet on Exegol was just there to show off?"

"Who knows where it really came from? How can you be sure the First Order didn't send them? Are you certain we haven't all fallen into a cleverly orchestrated trap?"

"You can't believe that."

"What do you really know about this Jedi? Why is she so close to Kylo Ren? Does she work for the First Order?"

That remark stopped him dead in his tracks. The young woman may have been very annoying - especially these days - but what he was implying was beyond comprehension.

"You are going too far, how dare you doubt her? She saved us all! First on Crait, when none of our allies deigned to answer, and now on Exegol!"

The man was going to answer, but he stopped him before he could.

"I think you should leave indeed."

"So you choose Kylo Ren."

"For now he remains a prisoner under the control and protection of the Resistance, yes."

He refrained from wincing. These words he had just spoken signed the end of their alliance with Coderex. The man added nothing more and turned back to get out of the hangar, but Poe knew that this affront would have consequences. He would only be the first in a long list of protestors against their new prisoner.

Poe growled as he rubbed his face with his hands. He had been stupid. He couldn't afford to lose allies to Kylo Ren. But he wasn't a murderer. No matter what his crimes were, he couldn't have him executed in cold blood as was suggested by the captain of the Requiem. He was Leia's son to begin with, and given Rey's reactions, it would have been imprudent to make any attempt on Kylo Ren's life at the moment. Before they knew of his intentions to help Rey during the battle on Exegol, Poe had considered ordering his death. Urgency and fear had almost gotten the better of his principles. But there was no time to think in a fight against death.

Throwing a pebble far in front of him with a kick, Poe refrained from shouting in frustration. Their beloved Jedi had just put them in what seemed like an impossible situation. It was obvious that something was binding them both, he couldn't get his hands on it, but there was a tenderness in each other's eyes that hadn't existed before.

He still found it hard to believe that the former Supreme Leader actually helped and saved his friend, and yet that seemed to be what happened. For, as the latter had wisely explained, why would he have come, alone, with no means of defense, if not to really help? An action that seemed inconceivable with the image Kylo Ren had been projecting since Poe knew him.

He sighed again, thinking of what would have happened if Finn hadn't intervened to save him from death by X-Wings' shot. Would Rey have succeeded in defeating the Emperor? Would the outcome of that fight have been the same?

Connix came running and pulled him out of his dark thoughts.

"General! Modi Coderex is starting up his ship. And he's taking Cedrror Chetrue and the troops of Inda Rymraares with him."

"I know..." he sighed. "They were our only allies on the outer rim."

"Sir, the men are troubled, you should go and talk to them."

"Is that what Leia would have done?"

"Leia would never have tolerated a general as small as her lecturing her," said Lando, who was arriving from the outside, accompanied by Maz and Chewie.

Poe suddenly felt ashamed, like a child about to be scolded.

"What should I have done?"

"You're the General," replied Maz kindly. "You did what you thought was right."

"I didn't feel I had a choice."

Without waiting for his friends to answer, Poe exhaled in frustration as he left the hangar to go to the field where most of the ships had landed, and where the soldiers were now resting.

"Leia would have given her son a chance," he heard, but he didn't look back.

Moving to the center of the base, he watched tenderly as the pilots continued to meet. The celebrations would go well tonight. They deserved it. When he advanced towards the opening artificially created after the many landings and passes of the Resistance, he began to feel a turmoil among the ranks. Of course Coderex had not left without telling anyone who would listen, in his unbearable little perched voice, what he had seen. As he arrived at the center, he made his way to a ship and climbed on it so that he could contemplate and be seen by all.

"My friends," he began.

But the conversations around him and a few ship's engines prevented his voice from carrying far, and only a few pilots turned to him, anxiously awaiting what their General was going to announce to them. He waited for his friends to join him, and stooping to Chewbacca, he called out to him.

"Chewie, please."

The Wookie uttered a loud guttural scream and suddenly there was silence in the clearing. A few engines could still be heard, but they were quickly shut down. Poe took a long, uncomfortable breath, embarrassed to address all those men and women who had fought so valiantly, but he could not hide the truth from them any longer.

So he began by congratulating them. He won some applause as he described the epic battle, and how these heroes had achieved the impossible. In the distance he could see the Allied ships leaving the base, never to return, it seemed. A heavy silence now reigned as he searched for his words. All seemed to hang on his lips. He knew Leia would have found the right words to defuse the situation. But he was the General now, and he would have to do it himself. He searched around for Finn, his friend whom he had not hesitated to ask to share the command, but he soon remembered that he was watching Kylo Ren, as he had promised, he swallowed nervously and finally continued his speech.

"Something happened a little earlier. After fighting and killing the Emperor, our Jedi... the last Jedi, Rey, has returned to us. And... she brought someone with her."

He glanced nervously at Maz who nodded her head, telling him to continue. Far from reassuring him, that glance made him miss a few heartbeats, and he turned his eyes away from the old creature. His gaze fell on the entrance to the cave that housed Leia's room, and he sighed again before continuing.

"Ben Solo has returned to us," he said.

Many looks of confusion rose before him. No one had heard that name for a long time, so he had to give them more explanation.

"Ben Solo, the son of General Han Solo and our beloved Leia Organa."

A few people in the crowd began to applaud and cheer, believing that they had heard good news. Poe quickly continued, raising his hands to calm this misplaced excitement.

"The name may be strange to you, as for many years, Ben Solo has also been known as..." He stopped to catch his breath. "Kylo Ren."

This time the reaction of the crowd was unanimous, and soon many angry cries resounded in the clearing. Poe tried to calm them down, and with the help of Maz, Connix, and Chewie, they managed to cover the noise little by little, and the General was able to continue his speech.

"Listen my friends, I know who he is, and what he has done, what he stands for. But he helped Rey. Our Rey. Together they killed the Emperor. Ben Solo gave up everything he had to join the Resistance and help us in this fight."

_That's a lie, _Poe thought_. But it's all I can do. This is my gift to you, General, and I hope your son will be worthy of it._

"But one good action is not enough to redeem a dark past. So, Ben Solo is currently being detained until he can explain himself. As Supreme Leader of the First Order, he will have much knowledge to pass on to us and we hope he will try to make amends for his actions. Make no mistake, he is our prisoner, but that also means that he is under our protection until further notice. He is in a well guarded room and is severely injured. He is not a danger to us, and I would ask you, please, do not seek to confront him. I know that most of you, myself included, have strong grievances with the First Order, and he represent that threat. But let us not succumb to vengeance, my friends. A new dawn is about to rise from these fights, and... let's try not to start this era of peace with murder."

There were still many protests, and Poe, who felt his authority was declining, added quickly.

"Don't forget where most of you come from. The Resistance gave you a chance to make something of your life. You smugglers, slaves, spice runners, farmers, thieves. Leia and the Resistance gave you a goal, a second chance, they gave you a possibility to change your life. Let's try to give her son the benefit of the doubt, no matter how hard it is."

This time his words had the desired effect, and no one protested anymore. Not giving them the time nor the chance to reply, he got off the X-Wings he had hoisted himself up on, and began to leave the place. As he passed Connix and Maz he stopped at their level.

"That's all I can do for him."

"Leia would have been proud, General," Maz told him.

Connix nodded, confirming her statement. Rather not answering, he went on his way.

He felt exhausted, drained. He wouldn't feel like celebrating with his men tonight, and the fact that he hadn't slept for at least two days wasn't the main reason. He felt like he had betrayed them all, or worse, betrayed himself. He went to his ship, determined to rest for at least a month, because by then, perhaps this twisted situation would have worked itself out.

As he dragged on, his body suddenly released all the pressure accumulated over the last few hours, he saw Zorii leaning against her own ship. The woman still hadn't removed her helmet, but her visor was up, letting him see her piercing eyes. She greeted him with her head, and he did the same, not wanting to stop, he wasn't in the mood for another rejection.

"Nice speech," she said.

He turned around, trying to find out if she was mocking him, but her two bright blue eyes didn't reveal anything. They gazed at each other for a few moments, before she looked away, and Poe continued on to what would be his bed for the evening.

The afternoon was almost over, and a soft, warm light was shining on Ajan Kloss' jungle. He was joined by BB8, and petting his droid's head with his fingertips, he began to relax. He climbed into the cockpit of his ship, and stretching his legs all the way, he tried to find a comfortable position. He would rather sleep on the floor than enter Leia's room. And even though the deceased's quarters were now his, he couldn't think of entering her room. He had landed his ship away on Exegol's return trip, but a few pilots passed by and stared at him while chatting in a low voice.

_Oh Rey... W__hat did you make me do_, he thought bitterly.

/

/

Rey was running, panting. She was injured, and blood was staining her clothes and hands. She was surrounded by darkness, but she couldn't stop running. She was being chased, and she wasn't the only one to be. In the distance she could hear screams, those of her friends. She recognized Finn's, Poe's, Rose's, even Leia's! The sound of her feet hitting the wet floor resounded with force, echoing off the walls that rose up around her. Rey turned several times in what seemed to be a maze of directions, but she never got closer to the source of the screams, to her friends. She had to help them, but she didn't know how to reach them!

"Help!"

Accelerating her pace even more, a stitch on the side tearing her ribs, she finally caught sight of Finn, while he was turning away a few feet away, running at high speed as well. She tried to catch him, but then he flipped over, and if she hadn't been so worried, she probably would have stopped to laugh, as his face showed such comical expressions of shock and fear. She turned around quickly to see what could have frightened her friend so much, and her hilarity died as quickly as it had appeared, as she understood what was happening. Finn was running to escape an enemy.

And that enemy was her.

"No! Please! Don't do this Rey!"

Rey stooped dead, letting her friend take the lead. She fell to her knees, splashing all around her as she slipped into one of the many puddles on the ground. These puddles, as she soon realized, were not filled with water, but with blood. She raised her hands to her face, disgustedly detailing the scarlet, yet so recognizable, liquid. In the distance the cries and pleas of her friends continued, begging to be spared, praying that she would let them live. She had to explain to them that she wasn't dangerous, that they shouldn't fear her!

After what seemed like an eternity she stood up, but the ground seemed to liquefy, melting under her feet. She saw herself fall again into the quicksand of Pasaana, but here the material she was sinking into was like a kind of sticky, resinous slime, preventing her from fighting and saving herself. Panic overcame her as she became stuck and sank.

Then, just as she seemed about to suffocate, the vile matter seemed to set her free. She fell on her stomach onto a wet, rocky surface. A familiar scent tickled her nostrils. The deliciously salty smell of the sea. She got up and immediately recognized the cave in the depths of Ach-to.

She knew she shouldn't have, but the temptation was stronger than reason. So she stepped forward and gazed again into the mirror that had once shown her what she had believed to be her origins. Once again she saw them, the two figures that were about to meet and become one. Now she understood that they symbolized the dyad that she and Ben formed. But while she could still see them coming from afar, the two dark and fuzzy yet familiar shapes did not come together as they had in her first vision. They remained separate, in two distinct entities.

She finally distinguished their faces, and not surprisingly she saw her own face, but also Kylo Ren's one. The latter greeted her with a nod, and his hand came out of the rocky wall of the mirror. She hesitated before seizing it, but preferred the danger of her enemy, rather than the feeling of being alone again.

As they touched each other again, the setting around her suddenly changed, becoming the hall of the Sith temple on Exegol. There, at its center, was the Sith throne.

Kylo Ren climbed it and settled in before waving at her. Moved by a strange sensation, Rey walked towards him, surprised but happy to be at his side. She climbed the few steps and accepted once again the hand he offered her. Since the throne was only meant for one person, she found herself sitting on his lap, and as he held her close to him, she felt good for the first time in a long while. She hadn't really taken the time to detail her surroundings as she climbed on this seat, a symbol of absolute power, but now she did.

Many bodies lay beside them. Corpses, bloodied, brutally mutilated for the most of them. Rey thought she recognized some of her friends among the many unknown faces, and she felt happy to know that they were there, close to her.

She didn't even flinch at the sight of the butcher's shop, but on the contrary, she was pleased. A pressure from Kylo Ren's hand, clenching her hip, made her turn around to face him. He began to kiss her and she answered him with passion, in front of the bodies of their enemies defeated at their feet. When she opened her eyes again, he was gone, the piles of corpses too, she was alone.

She rose from the throne and once again she was not surprised to see the scenery change around her. She was now walking beside a stream. Having lived on a desert planet all her life, the slightest sight of water always amazed her. She got down on all fours and bent down to drink some of the water that seemed fresh and pure.

Slipping on the shore, she fell into the stream. She didn't think it was deep, but what had appeared to be a small stream turned out to be a large, profound river. She clawed desperately to the shore as the current began to wash her away. Swaying on either side of the shore, she was struggling to catch up with something, a root or a stick, and panic was not helping her keep her calm. She couldn't swim, she was going to drown!

Noticing a huge rock coming at full speed, Rey finally managed to catch up and escape from the current that was trying to drag her away again. The rock allowed her to catch her breath, and to check out what was waiting for her. A little further on, the river seemed to disappear suddenly, and she suspected that a ravine or a waterfall was there, which would precipitate her to her death. Determined to get out of it, she tried to get back to the riverbank.

The rocky surface was covered with moss and did not help her hold on tightly. The current was still trying to carry her away vigorously. And as she was about to throw herself onto the shore in a desperate gesture, she saw a huge wave coming over her.

Rey screamed in fear, no river could be stirred by such a swell, it was impossible. And as she felt her last hour coming, the wave seemed to grow even bigger, reaching five, six meters.

A few seconds later, the mountain of water fell on her, killing her instantly.

Rey woke up with a start, still screaming in fear. Her heart was beating excessively as she struggled to catch her breath. The images of her dream still flashed before her eyes, fear and disgust freezing her blood. A small voice seemed to call out to her, but it took her some time to understand who it was.

"Rey," Rose exclaimed again, looking upset.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

"It's Ky... Ben," she corrected herself.

Rey got up immediately, alert, and prepared for the worst.

"He had been attacked."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you so much for your reviews and the fav/follows !**

**Warning: This chapter contains references to drug use. There'll be some angst content too for a few chapters to come, but nothing too dark either. **

**Hope you'll enjoy it, thank you for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_"__He had been attacked."_

/ / / /

Rey was following Rose's lead with a quick step. She had gotten up with a jolt after her friend told her what happened that night. Quickly putting on her boots-which someone must have taken off after she fell asleep-the two young women had rushed to the main ship.

As they walked through the Resistance camps, Rey looked cautiously at the many groups celebrating the victory with enthusiasm. Music resounded in the clearings, barely covering the shouts of joy that rose, and campfires lighted up the surroundings. A few people fell silent as she passed by, and Rey felt herself being watched insistently. Uncomfortable, she ducked her head and quickened her pace. Suddenly, blaster blows rang out, and Rey jumped violently before lying down on her side, lighting her saber, ready to defend herself. Rose turned to her, surprised.

"Rey? What's going on?"

She got up and seeing her friend's calm, she listened. What she had taken to be enemy firing was actually fireworks, illuminating the sky with their shimmering colours. She tried to calm her panic-stricken heart, and quickly put away her saber, feeling embarrassed. The traces of her nightmare still haunted her.

"It's all right, I just... Let's hurry," she said.

Her friend had refused to tell her what had happened, telling her that Poe wanted to do it, but seeing the anger in her eyes, she had made it clear that Ben was in no mortal danger. Rey was surprised to see that he had been moved, leaving the isolated quarters where he had first been dropped off. Ben was now in the ship that served as their infirmary and dormitories. As they entered the room, Rey stopped at the doorway.

Many people were there, crowded around an occupied bed. First there were Poe and Finn, her two friends having folded their arms, and wearing the same troubled expression. Connix and C3PO were talking in a low voice behind them. Chewie stood by the door and greeted them warmly. Sitting on a chair, and looking deeply bored, was Zorii, still sheltered behind her mask, beating a rhythmic beat with her hands on her legs. And finally, several med droids were working around a man connected to several cables and tubes.

It took her several seconds to recognize this man as Ben. One of his legs had come out of the blankets and was wearing a thick bandage all the way down. His left arm was in a splint, and a piece of blue cloth held it straight. As for his face, it was bloody again. A long wound disfigured his face from the top of the eyebrow to the neck. It was this gash that the droids were treating as she walked into the room.

"Ben..." she whispered. "What happened? Is he all right," she said, turning to Poe and then to the droids.

No one answered her, and Rey felt her anger intensify. She tried to talk to Ben but ran into a wall.

His eyes were closed, and she couldn't tell if he was unconscious or just asleep. But their connection seemed mute. Ben was deliberately blocking her access to his thoughts, to his feelings. For the first time since they'd fought together, Rey felt alone. The blood beating in her ears, her breathing became more laboured, and the cries of her friends resounded once again in her mind. Shaking her head, she tried to chase away her heavy thoughts, then turning to Poe, she addressed him dryly.

"What's happened?"

"Some of the guys had a little too much Correlian brandy..."

A little chuckle came from behind, but Rey ignored it, keeping her eyes on the General.

"It didn't take them long to find him and..."

He didn't finish his sentence, but Ben's injuries were explicit enough for Rey. There was a long silence in the room as no one dared to say a word. Plunged into her thoughts and suffocated by remorse, Rey did not immediately see that Ben had opened his eyes, and tried to straighten himself up with difficulty.

"I have to go."

She turned hastily to the bed, and approached him. But he deliberately refused to look into her eyes, only staring at Poe who was behind her. Faced with this rejection, Rey refrained from running away.

"This kind of situation will happen again and again, I have to go."

Poe approached him, and pointed his finger at Ben in a threatening way.

"You're kidding, right? We just lost valuable allies because of you and you want to leave? No way! Don't think you're getting off that easy, you're going to stay here and tell us everything you know about the First Order!"

Ben pursed his lips as he lay down in his pillows, but didn't answer. Rey then turned to his friend.

"Are they going to be punished?"

"What?"

"Whoever did this, are they going to be punished?"

Poe hesitated, then turned to Finn.

"No," replied this one. "They were drunk, they made a mistake, but you can't blame them, most of them lost all their families because of the First Order. Because of him," he added, lowering his voice and staring at Ben.

"Rey," Ben whispered.

They all turned to him in surprise, but it was already too late. With a high-pitched squeal, the glass vials that the med droids had connected to Ben exploded. Some screams of fear came from Rose, C3PO and Connix, while the others had raised their arms to protect themselves from the shards, but no one was hurt. The products inside had been splashed as well, and were now dripping on the walls and floor.

Slowly, all eyes turned to Rey. When she met Finn's, she squinted her eyes before throwing herself at her friend. Her small hands grabbing the collar of his pilot's jacket, she pushed him and pressed him against the wall behind him. Immediately an attempt was made to stop her and she could feel that she was being pulled back to make her let go, but she held on.

In her friend's eyes she could see the reflection of her own, animated by an anger that she had rarely felt.

**_Rey._**

Finally the bond was opening up again. She could feel waves of calm trying to touch her, but she didn't let herself be reached, just as she didn't react to his calls.

**_Rey... listen to me._**

"You said you'd stay with him!"

**_Rey stop, I'm fine!_**

"I stayed with him! But Rey... There were five of them, they're resistance fighters like us... what did you want me to do?"

**_Rey please ..._**

"Defend him? He's wounded, he..."

Rey stopped, unsure of what she was going to say. She was so afraid Ben would break down, that something horrible would happen. She didn't want him to go back to the Dark Side when he had come so far, she never wanted to see Kylo Ren again. But what if he couldn't be accepted anywhere, if wherever he went, all he knew was pain and fear. Finally, as if she had been burned, she let go of Finn's jacket, and backed away, afraid of her own reactions.

_What's going on, _she thought to herself, confused.

**_REY !_**

She still ignored his call.

Turning on herself, she began to breathe with difficulty, something was wrong. She could feel the Force vibrating inside her, swelling her power. Her heart pounding in her chest, she was suddenly very hot.

"REY!" Ben shouted, aloud this time, and made all eyes turn back to him, including Rey's.

His cry had had the merit of surprising her and stopping the flow of her thoughts, she then got lost in his gaze.

"Stop that. I'm fine, breathe, everything's fine!" He told her very quickly.

She looked at him without understanding, before she saw her eyes sliding on something lower than her face, towards her hands. Little blue sparks crackled around them, illuminating her trousers and slightly burning the fabric. She looked up with panicked eyes at Ben. He nodded his head, then continued.

"It's all right."

Leaving his eyes, she turned to her friends. Rose had moved back, and was now standing closer to Ben than to her. Frightened, she ran for the exit. As she was leaving, she saw her reflection on the metal wall of the door. A yellow glow was shining in her eyes. Rey vanished without looking back.

/

/

As he saw her hurriedly leave the room, Ben tried to get up and chase after her, but a discharge of pain prevented him from rising.

"Don't leave her alone!" he shouted to the group.

None of the people in the room moved, all of them seemingly frozen by what had just happened.

Ben was about to shout at them again to shake them up, when Finn approached him. He could see that his friend's outburst had upset him, but a new rage burned in his eyes as he threw himself on the bed and grabbed him by the front of his sweater. Raising his fist, he stopped for a moment and then knocked it in his face. The two young women behind him tried to stop him, while Dameron and the masked woman nodded appreciatively.

"Finn! Stop!"

The dry crackling that resounded was the last sound that Ben heard for a few moments. Stunned, he opened his eyes again as the young man who was still holding him looked at his hand in bewilderment. Already his knuckles were turning a dark-ish color. He slowly unfolded his fingers and grimaced in pain. Ben held a hand to his nose to relieve the throbbing pain that had just begun. He looked with surprise at the blood covering it, then raised his head to meet the gaze of his attacker.

"Go again if you want, but don't leave her alone," Ben defied him.

Finn released him, then backed away, seemingly confused.

"You've ruined her. From the beginning. First as Kylo Ren, and now as Ben Solo. You..." He stopped, seeking his words. "Just stay away from her."

Ben looked at him for a long time, fully understanding what he meant. Then he nodded his head.

"Don't leave her," he whispered.

The former stormtrooper growled and ran to where his friend had gone. Dameron hesitated, and looked at him in disgust before turning to the lieutenant, asking her to keep an eye on him. She nodded her head, and the other one, Rose perhaps —he wasn't sure of her name—nodded as well. The masked pilot settled more comfortably and turned a gun in her hands.

"He's not going anywhere."

The Resistance leader sighed in annoyance before leaving and took Chewbacca with him.

"General, wait for me!" exclaimed the golden droid.

"Thank you. Zorii, put that away. I'll send more guys to replace you quickly," Dameron said before leaving the room, the wookie and droid in his footsteps.

Ben could feel the blood dripping from his nose, slide down his chin and stain his sweater.

An awkward silence hung over the room, and as he pushed the med droids away as they tried to continue their work, he saw Rose coming towards him.

He reached out, waiting for another insult, or worse, another blow, but no attack, verbal or physical, came. Instead, she handed him what appeared to be a piece of fabric. He accepted it without saying anything, and cautiously spread his wound.

"Didn't your mother teach you to say thank you?" said the young woman, angry.

Ben looked at her with raised eyebrows. A few seconds passed before she realized what she had just said.

"Oh. Uh... sorry. I mean, no, I'm not sorry for you, but..." She seemed to be searching for her words and stuttering and pacing back and forth.

_How annoying she is_, Ben thought.

"No, actually, I'm sorry... You just lost your mother, even you didn't deserve that..."

He could see that she was very nervous, but he had never had patience for chatterboxes. He looked away while continuing to wipe his nose. A few long silent minutes stretched out. The lieutenant was immersed in her thoughts, dignified and proud in a very military posture.

And the one called Zorii was still spinning her weapon, staring up at the ceiling.

"Yes," said Ben, a few moments later.

She turned around, surprised, unable to figure out what he was talking about.

"Yes, my mother taught me. But I think you've already noticed that I was a bad son."

The other two women laughed softly, despite themselves, it seemed.

"Are you trying to be funny?" Rose told him.

"Not really."

Another long silence stretched out, but less awkward this time. Ben straightened up, and grinned as the pain in his leg and arm woke up.

He glanced at the vial of medicine lying broken, its contents spilled on the ground. He would have liked Rey to have kept her calm at least until he fell asleep, he was suffering greatly now.

Following his gaze, Rose walked towards a med-droid and this one pointed to something in a large box next to the bed. She bent down, and rummaged through it a bit, before pulling out a bacta capsule. She hesitated before handing it to him, seeming to consider the decision inwardly, and then handed it to him. Ben almost tore it out of her hands before taking it in his mouth and ingesting it.

"Thank you," he said softly.

He closed his eyes and took a long breath, waiting for the remedy to take effect. Bacta capsules weren't as effective as immersing yourself in a full container, but a dose would at least help him relax.

"You do realize that if one of us were to switch sides, and surrender to the First Order, he would never be thus protected, or even healed, but probably tortured and then executed."

"I guess so."

"You think you deserve all this?"

"No. I don't think I do."

"You're lucky she's here."

Ben guessed the young woman was talking about Rey.

"And that you're Leia's son," Connix added.

He expected to feel pain, to hear them mention his mother continually, but the medication he had just swallowed had the advantage of numbing the physical pain, and plunged him into a certain lethargy as well. But his brain, this traitor with its habit of looping his thoughts, eventually woke up.

_You've ruined her. From the beginning. _

He could hear Rey's friend yelling those words to his face over and over again. He was right, of course, but hearing it from someone else's mouth had surprised and troubled him.

_Just stay away from her. _

Maybe he was right after all, maybe it was better that he stayed away. To avoid corrupting her, causing her further injury. She had already alienated her friends, that's why he had ignored her when she had arrived, knowing that she would get angry at the sight of his injured body. But what would be the next step now? Would she pay for crimes she didn't commit?

No, she didn't deserve that. He thought back to the yellow glow he'd seen in her eyes. What was happening to her? This rage - quite unusual for Rey - had been building up ever since he told her about her origins.

What had happened during the fight with the Emperor? Had the use of her ancestor's powers overturned her? Rey had always been passionate, genuine, but this way of getting angry and losing her composure so quickly was new, and worried him.

/

/

Rey walked aimlessly through the night, her eyes gazing up at the stars. She was trying to run away, but one could not run away from oneself.

The fresh air caressed her face and the feeling was welcome after the stifling afternoon they had spent in the jungle of Ajan Kloss. She moved a little further away from the camp, wanting to put as much distance as possible between herself and the Resistance fighters. But soon she heard fast footsteps, someone was running towards her. She soon recognized the presence of her friend Finn, but did not turn around to face him. She let him approach, although still ashamed of her behavior earlier.

"Rey..." he began. "I'm sorry. I should have stopped them, but... these people have suffered, you have to understand. They needed revenge, and I don't agree, but I get them..."

She didn't answer, still turning her back on him.

"You know... He didn't even fight back... Any idea why? Because he knew they were right..."

This time she turned around, and stared at him. Her friend sighed, desperate.

"Rey, what's happening to you? Let me help you"

She hesitated to push him away once again, but couldn't hold on any longer, she threw herself into his arms. He held her and hugged her tightly against him, trying to comfort her as much as he could. She surrendered to the embrace and began to cry, tired of all these recent events.

She wished Leia was here, that the situation was different. That her son wasn't Kylo Ren, that he wasn't Supreme Leader of the First Order. She would have liked to walk with him with pride, and show them what she had long seen in him, a good man, but who had succumbed to the darkness in him.

She didn't tell him any of that.

"I'm sorry about everything, Finn. Especially for what I just did."

"Why him, Rey? Why did you bring him here?"

"He saved me Finn, I couldn't just leave him there."

"So now what? What do you think's gonna happen?"

She didn't get any anger out of that question, he seemed really curious.

"The resistance will never accept him Rey," he continued, "you're putting everyone in a difficult situation".

She backed away looking at him sadly. Both of them resumed their walk on the path.

"Think of all that he could do for us, he has been the Supreme Leader of the First Order, he knows all their strengths, their weaknesses, he could make a big difference in all the fights to come."

Finn raised his head suddenly intrigued by what she had just said, then nodded in denial.

"You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?"

"Leia and I had already imagined what we would do if he... if Ben came back... she replied, a little ashamed. She knew her son would come back one day, she never gave up hope."

"But he's not here for the Resistance or to redeem himself, Rey! He's here for the same reason he's been after you since he saw you on Takodana, he's obsessed with you!"

Rey shook her head, she would like to make him understand what she had seen, what she knew.

"I need him. To help me figure out who I am. This power that I have, it scares me more and more every day, I don't want it to consume me."

"And that's who you want to ask?" Finn started to raise his voice. "But he's consumed by the dark side Rey!"

Rey stopped on the way and sighed in exasperation.

"Leia's gone, I need a guide, and that's him. He's the last person to be taught by the Jedi. I need help. We are the last holders of a knowledge and a legacy, we can't let it disappear."

Her friend began to frown as he understood what she was saying. He seemed to want to say something to her, Rey saw him opening and closing his mouth several times as if he was seeking for his words. Then he renounced, and shook his held her tight against him again, making her move forward.

"Do you want to grab some food?"

Rey raised her head and met his gaze, his face had regained the benevolent air she knew so well. Weakly lit by the lights of the camp in the distance, he smiled at her. It was his way of telling her that he was momentarily accepting this complex situation, that he trusted her, that he remained on her side despite all this. And at that moment, nothing mattered more to Rey. Despite all this, he was, and always will be, his friend.

Nestling under his shoulder, she clung to his waist, and arm by arm, they turned back to the camp, where the Resistance was celebrating their victory.

/

/

The changing of the guards was late, and Zorii got up vigorously stretching her limbs, sore from the prolonged stillness. She gazed tenderly at Connix and the little Rose, who had finally fallen asleep, huddled together. Then she let out a long sigh, wondering for the hundredth time at least, what she had committed herself to.

She had always had a gift for getting herself into the worst trouble since she was born, and somehow Poe Dameron was never far away when the consequences fell upon her, but this time was beyond anything she had ever endured.

She couldn't help but blame her former comrade-in-arms and his friends for the destruction of Kijimi, as she watched her planet get wiped out, aboard her ship, ready to defend it with other smugglers and bandits. She knew it was unfair to blame her old pal, he had nothing to do with the injustice and cruelty of this action. Only the First Order was.

So when the call to battle had rang out throughout the

Galaxy, she couldn't help herself from taking part, she had to help stop this threat. She almost didn't make it, but fate had decreed that she should be spared. Now she knew why, the work wasn't finished yet. The First Order wasn't destroyed.

She closed her eyes as she looked back at her small, snowy planet. It wasn't hard for her to imagine that Kijimi had been destroyed in retaliation for what had happened on it a few hours earlier. The reason for this was the visit of the Jedi, chased by the Supreme Leader himself. The man who was lying in bed next to her at this very moment. She had seen him circling the city, looking for the young woman with his fanatical troops.

Kylo Ren. Or Ben Solo, as he should be called now.

She giggled.

Poe and the other leaders may have been fooled, but she knew no one was changing. Not like that. She wasn't stupid, though, she understood that she shouldn't try to harm him openly, she was too afraid of the wrath of the young Jedi who had become his appointed protector.

As she pondered her dark thoughts of revenge, she felt the man's gaze fall upon her. Could he read her mind? Who really knew what all these lunatics could do with their Force. Her mask hid her emotions in plain sight, but under that dark gaze she felt exposed. Yet she did not look down and silently challenged him to do so. He was much less imposing now, and much less threatening. The long slash on his face raised a bit of his cheek, almost making him look like he was smiling.

The relay arrived with a loud din, and they all jumped up. Zorii rose to her feet in relief and holstered her weapon at her waist.

Already Dameron was instructing the soldiers. Three men and two women were now protecting Kylo Ren. It would be harder for her to make a move.

And as she was about to leave, a discreet movement caught her attention. Kylo Ren's gaze was fixed on the chest from which young Rose had taken out a bacta capsule. He looked around him, ready to steal one.

_Now that's interesting_, she relished.

/

/

_One week later_

The med droid asked him if he could proceed, and Ben nodded silently. He winced as the fabric peeled from his aching flesh, and he blinked several times as he saw the light for the first time in a week with his left eye. He put his hand on his temple, tracing the scar on the side of his face with his finger. The droid stepped back and presented him with a small squared mirror. Ben refused to take it for a few moments before accepting. He knew what he would see, the reflection of a disfigured man.

Deep, dark circles hollowed out his eyes, and his nose, still broken, was now even more imposing than it already was. The scar was worse than he thought. He put the mirror down, disgusted by his own reflection.

"I'm sorry _your highness_, we don't have the resources of the First Order."

Dameron and his damn humor. Ben clenched his jaw to restrain himself from retaliating with a biting retort. Nevertheless, the leader of the Resistance seemed to empathize with him and made a vague apologetic grin.

"Our Med Droids are not all young, they did what they could, but... I'm afraid you're going to have that scar for a while."

Ben didn't answer and looked away to face the mirror again. The surface reflected an inverted image back to him, and for a brief moment he was unsettled. He would never escape Kylo Ren, the resistance fighters had made sure of that.

"Let's go."

Dameron waved to the men next to him, and they approached the bed and grabbed him by the arms, helping him up. Ben winced when his leg touched the ground, he was still weak, but he had recovered enough to go back to a cell. A real one this time. Well guarded, the General had assured him that he would not be attacked again. As if that mattered.

He caught Finn's eye as he was being taken to his new residence. The former deserter held his gaze, but neither of them spoke. They hadn't exchanged a word since their last altercation, but the threats were still floating in the air.

Ben hadn't spoken to Rey in a week.

Feigning sleep every time she came to see him, ignoring each of her calls through their bond, building strong walls to hide from her what he was feeling. He had imagined that she would have resisted a little more, that she would have woken him up with punches, but she didn't seem to be annoyed by his behavior, comforting Ben in what he was doing. It was painful for him to admit that she didn't miss him, for he missed her terribly. But it was for the best.

As they proceeded slowly towards the far end of the caves where the Resistance was still hiding, he tried to hear what the two Generals were saying to each other. There seemed to be talk of negotiations for their new base, the two men seemed disappointed about something. They finally arrived in front of the cells of an old transport ship. Most of them seemed to be in poor condition, but there were still a few available. They pushed him in, but Ben, as he felt the panic coming on, turned to their leader.

"Let me go."

"Wait," Dameron stopped them.

He walked towards him, and Ben made no secret of his apprehension.

"Let me go," he repeated. I'll take your worst ship, and you'll never hear from me again.

"That's not possible, we haven't patched you up for nothing. You're going to help us, you have no idea of the new conflicts that have arisen since Exegol."

Ben resisted the tempting temptation to choke him with the Force, if he was sharp enough he could kill him quickly after all, but his men were many around him, and he was still weak. A sneaky little voice rose in his mind and whispered to him that Rey wouldn't allow it.

Poe motioned to his men to continue, and Ben said one last time before entering his cell, unable to help but think of the young woman.

"Where is Rey?"

"On a supply run with Chewie."

"When she gets back... I... Tell her I don't want to see her."

Will the resistance fighters catch his lie? One of their leaders seemed to believe it, as he walked up to him, threatening him.

"With all she's done for you, you little..."

"Poe, leave him," shouted Finn. "I'll give her the message," he added, nodding to Ben.

He clenched his fists, and entered the small cell. The cramped room was covered with steel panels, and the only light came from a small opening in the top of the door. A narrow bed and rudimentary fresher's equipment were the only furnishings in the place.

He reached out his hands to his jailers, waiting to be freed from the thick handcuffs that tied his wrists. Then he sat down on the bed, and closed his eyes as he heard the heavy metal door shut on his freedom. He had to escape from here. He wouldn't be able to stay any longer, imprisonment would drive him mad. He lay down and gazed at the cracked ceiling. He caressed his new scar once again and noticed that his hand was shaking. The trembling was not due to his injuries, or his fatigue, not this time. _Here we go again_, he thought bitterly. He was returning sooner and sooner.

His breathing quickened, and his throat tightened.

But what was she doing? She told him she'd come as soon as he was transferred. Long minutes passed and the trembling of his hands reached his legs. Apprehension grew as time passed. What would happen when she asked him for payment? For Ben wasn't fooled, she wasn't doing it for charity. He knew the smugglers too well, he'd been raised by one of the best. They never did anything without getting something in return.

He gasped when he heard light footsteps in the distance.

_At last!_

He straightened up on his bed, impatient. He heard her talking quietly with the guard outside his door, and they both laughed at something, but Ben couldn't hear. Then he heard the soldier walking away, and the door opened. A ray of light flooded the room before she closed it again with a flick of her foot. Ben jumped up to her and reached out his hand, but she stopped him with a gesture. And what he feared happened.

"You'll have to pay first," she said.

"I have nothing and you know it," he replied.

"Information about the First Order will do."

"Why? I already have to give some to the Resistance, you' ll just have to wait your turn."

"Information that you won't give them."

Ben hesitated for a moment, but finally nodded his head.

"What do you want to know?"

He immediately reached out his hand, but noticing that hers were empty, he retreated, displeased.

"Where is..."

"I couldn't get another one, you'll have to wait until the next supply run. If I decide your intel is worth it, of course."

Ben closed his eyes, panting, how was he going to do.

"Don't you have anything stronger? Weren't you a spice runner?" He taunted her.

She growled and walked towards him, threatening.

"I lost all my stash when you blew up Kijmi!"

"Blow what?" Ben questioned her, surprised.

His disbelief seemed to enrage her, and she raised her fist to punch him in the jaw. He barely avoided it, thanks to his strong reflexes.

"Kijimi!" she replied. "My planet, you kriffing murderer! A small, snowy, innocent planet! You were there just a few days ago! When you and your gang of lunatics were searching for your precious Jedi..."

"I know Kijimi," Ben stopped her, "but I never..."

"You blew it up with that destroyer of yours!"

"I didn't.

"You dare to deny it! I was there! We flew off with a few guys hoping to negotiate with you, but you blew it up, we just had time to use light speed to escape."

"It wasn't me! Listen," he said, lowering his voice, trying to stay calm. "It wasn't the _Streadfast_, after Rey escaped I followed her with my destroyer near Endor. My men were stationed there all along. It wasn't my ship, I didn't blow up Kijimi, I didn't even know it was destroyed!"

"What?!"

"Pryde or Hux, they're the ones who blew up your planet."

"And I'm supposed to believe you."

"Yes. It may sound unbelievable to you, but I've never been in favour of annihilating planets. It's barbaric and unnecessary. As a Force user you have no idea how horrible it is."

In shock, she sat up on the bed, and as she relived her memories, she took off her helmet and rubbed her face. It was the first time Ben saw her without it. He couldn't help but notice she was a beautiful woman. But the anger was disfiguring her fine features, so much anger, he could see it on her face. She had suffered a lot. Discreetly she wiped tears from the corner of her eyes covered with make-up. Then he saw her hesitate before plunging her hand into a purse hanging from her waist.

She took out a small leather bag closed with a black string.

"That's all I can give you, try to save it, there won't be anything else for a while."

"What do you want to know," he asked her, the impatience causing new tremors in his limbs.

"I'll come back to you in due time."

Ben rushed at her and almost tore the little bag out of her hands. He saw her frown, but didn't care.

"You can't be in that much pain, can you? Do you even know what it is? Have you ever taken any?"

"No. But I need that, I don't know how to shut them up otherwise."

She blinked several times, looking confused, then got up to leave the room. Ben could see from her face that she thought he was completely crazy, but he didn't care. He wasn't lying, he really needed it. The bacta capsules had relieved him for the first few hours, but they had quickly become insufficient to deal with the chaos raging inside him.

Without the Dark Side, it had become impossible for him to silence the voices screaming in his ears, in his mind. He had returned to the light, answering its calls, but he was helpless against the maelstrom of emotions and remorse that tormented him. He had naively thought that he was strong enough to resist them. The urgency of the situation and the danger of the Emperor had prevented him from dwelling on it too long. But as soon as calm had returned around him, so had they. Those voices shouting out his faults and his crimes.

Finn's threats came just in time, for if he was honest with himself, he refused to let Rey see him in this state. Thus her protective friend had given him a new reason not to succumb to the absence of the other half of his soul. He just needed time. Time to calm down, to tame the Force again, allowing him to silence the chaos inside him forever. The Dark Side was so easy to use, anger was his best ally, easily blocking any feeling, or emotion, but he couldn't go back to it without getting lost in it again, and that he couldn't allow.

As he opened the small pouch, he slid the small crystals of refined spices into the palm of his hand. He took one in his finger and stared at it.

**_You're pathetic._**

He was already there. Ben had less time than he thought.

**_Pathetic, you're just a shadow of what you used to be. _**

As he whispered in his ear, with his metallic, muffled voice, Ben closed his eyes, giving in to fear.

**_We were unstoppable Ben, invincible. Why did you do it? Why did you give up?_**

This question made him open his eyes again, and Ben turned to him.

There, in the darkness, was the masked figure of Kylo Ren.

**_So weak._**

He held a crystal to his mouth, and sliding it under his teeth, he broke it. The shards immediately melted in his mouth, and he lay down with his eyes closed.

Soon it would all be over.

/

/

Rey was watching the suns of the planet set in the distance. It was the seventh they had visited in the last few days and she was exhausted. She didn't even know where she was, blindly following the coordinates sent to her by Connix.

The Resistance were scouring the last bases they had left in the hope of getting supplies while they waited to move their new camp. The young woman hated all these political discussions that were useless to her, and she could hardly understand what was preventing them from finding refuge on any free planet, but Connix had patiently explained to her that it wasn't that simple, and then Rey dropped out of the conversation, as she had done so often lately.

Tension had been tying her shoulders and clenching her throat violently since the day after the victory against the Emperor. So she had accepted any mission, any occupation that could distract her from her thoughts and fears. Distancing herself as far away as possible from the camp and the glances that followed her everywhere, from the memory of Leia haunting the jungle of Ajan Kloss, and Ben.

She was so afraid when she lost her temper after he was hurt, afraid of what he was bringing on her, afraid of what she was capable of. She hadn't sought his company any longer, preferring to calm down first before being confronted with him again. Rose had informed her that he had left the medical ward that same morning and had been isolated in a well-guarded cell. At least he would be safe, she had thought.

Guilt was sending waves of nausea into her stomach and heart. He didn't deserve that. But the Resistance seemed determined to take advantage of this unexpected prisoner and there was nothing more she could do.

She got up from her observation post and started pacing around, trying to calm down.

She missed him more than she wanted to admit to anyone. She had deliberately isolated herself from the Force to avoid feeling his presence in the bond, resisting the temptation to talk to him, to see him. Ironically, it was getting easier and easier for her to do so, she was really beginning to master this power, and yet at that moment, as she descended from the roof of the Falcon, nothing was more difficult for her than to close herself off from the person with whom she formed this dyad. Without holding out any longer and breaking her principles, she sat down on the floor, crossed her legs and entered into meditation. She wondered what she could say to him after a week of silence. Perhaps a simple good night.

As she looked for him in the Force, she was surprised not to see him. She could feel his presence, but the bond was closed, as when she had seen him in his bed wounded after being attacked by the resistance fighters. She insisted against the invisible tide that linked them, and she could finally feel him react.

**_Ben_**, she called to him.

She jolted when she saw him appear before her. But it wasn't Ben who stood here.

Kylo Ren was standing there.

Standing up straight, intimidating. He unclipped his saber from his belt and ignited it, threatening her.  
Rey screamed in fear, and the connection was broken.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hi everyone. Sorry for the long delay, things have been complicated lately and I've let the days pass. Thank you so much for all your reviews and the fav/follows, it means so much to me ! I also wanted to thank _caitlinmaurin_ who helped me with the translation and beta-read the upcoming chapters ! She also accepted to help me with the futures translations, she's amazing !**

**Warning: This chapter contains references to drug use and violence. **

**Hope you'll enjoy it, thank you for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Rey was nervously drumming her fingers while waiting for the contact with the Resistance to be made. She had no idea what time it could be on Ajan Kloss, as time went differently on the planet where she was now, and she was lost when it came to calculating the hours.

"What the kriff are they doing," she grunted, holding herself from hitting the dashboard with her fist.

BB8 beeped worriedly in her direction and she gently patted his head to reassure him. The suns had already been down for a long time and she began to contemplate the stars from the Falcon's cockpit. Finally, after long minutes of waiting, the ship's radio activated and Rey hurried to take the call.

"Rey, Chewie? Everything okay? Do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"Beaumont," she identified. "I need to talk to Ben."

"Rey," called her a female voice she recognised as Connix's. "That' s not possible."

The lieutenant always spoke in a cold and calm voice, yet she was very nice. However, at that moment, Rey found her quite despicable.

"Please Kaydel, something's happened, I need to know if he's okay."

No one but Rose, her girlfriend, called her by her first name, and Rey hoped to soften her up by allowing herself that familiarity, but she remained adamant.

"He's fine Rey."

It was Rose now. All of her friends seemed to be there, and yet none of them was willing to give her what she wanted. So, she insisted again.

"I saw him this morning and he was fine," Connix added.

"I need to talk to him!"

"He doesn't want to."

Finn's voice made her frown with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't want to see or talk to anyone. Not even you. He asked me to give you the message. If you want my opinion, it's the first reasonable decision he's made..."

Rey cut off the communication without leaving him time to finish his sentence. Retreating into the pilot's seat, she pulled her legs back towards herself, wrapped her arms around them, and buried her face between her knees. She began to shake out of fear as she saw again Kylo Ren's tall figure plunging his lightsaber towards her.

_Oh Ben,_ she thought, _what have you done? _

_/_

_/_

_Two days later._

Ben waited for the hours to slowly pass. Constantly lying in that shabby little bed, he left his mind drifting away so he would sleep for long periods of time. The spice crystals kept the nightmares away, and he often found himself in colourful animated dreams, making it hard to return to reality. He had to give credit to the smuggler, her spices were strong, but above all, very effective. Unfortunately, after two days he already felt the need to increase the doses, and as he remembered the woman's warning, he decided to ignore it. He put up a hand in front of his eye and realized, satisfied, that the tremors hadn't returned. He still had time. Lying down more comfortably he closed his eyes, and fell back into sleep.

He woke up with a start after what seemed a few minutes, but his cell was bathed in daylight despite the tiny enlightening source. The day had rose up. Footsteps noises and voices pulled him completely out of his drowsiness. He stood up getting closer to the door and listening carefully. It was Dameron and other resistants. They came to interrogate him at last.

Ben became agitated, and quickly plunged his hand into his little bag to take out a crystal. He was about to put it in his mouth when the door suddenly opened, making him jump. He let slip the crystal which crashed to his feet and instantly dissolved. He watched in horror as he saw the damage, before being caught by the arms and dragged outside. His eyes burned him when he emerged from the cave, as he was now used to the darkness of his cell, it took him moments to acknowledge his surroundings.

The soldiers brought him to the biggest ship of the base, and then to one of the main bridge of the gigantic transporter. A chair was waiting for him in the middle of a twenty people circle. Ben sighed as he sat there, knowing in advance that he would hate this moment, but the sooner he gave them everything they wanted to know, the sooner he'll become useless to them. And then the question would come of what they were going to do with him.

As the conversations slowly ceased, the Resistance Leaders approached and explained what was going to happen. Ben listened cautiously as Finn and Dameron explaining to each person here, how would go this big committee interrogation. Everyone would be able to ask him questions about the forces of the First Order, their numbers, their tactics, their secrets. As for Ben, he would have to answer them with the greatest honesty, because his answers would determine his fate and his captivity within the Resistance. When they were done, they instructed the first persons to step forward.

"Murderer!" Yelled someone in the circle.

A chatter of approbation went through the ranks, and Ben felt the need to justify himself, if only to stop people throwing this insult to his face. Did they have no imagination at all?

"Please," said Poe, trying to calm down the crowd.

"Should I remind you that you also killed many people?" Shouted Ben. "Thousands on Dreadnoughts and the Starkiller base just to quote the most recent examples. But also innocent people, civilians who came to earn their living with the help of the First Order, which provided many jobs. Not to mention the thousands of soldiers who didn't choose this life and were dragged in conflicts that their superiors thought justified. We were at war, and each sides thought they were doing the right thing."

After his little speech, Ben crossed his arms over his chest, and glanced at them with a challenging look, waiting for their questions. His shoulder remained stiff after his aggression but he showed no sign of weakness. He wanted to get back to his cell as soon as possible. Yet, as he tried to project a calm image to the people facing him, he started shaking.

_Fuck_, he thought.

/

/

Then the flow of questions began.

Slowly at first, the resistance fighters themselves seemed uncomfortable with the situation. It was first an interrogation on potential candidates who would take over his position as Supreme Leader, asked by a captain who must have been as old as Rey, he thought. Ben closed his eyes for a few moments, remembering the young woman. She had tried to reach for him the day before, he had no idea what he might have told her, but waves of fear and anxiety had accompanied him long after the crystals had ceased to work.

How many ships he estimated were left in their fleet ? How many active bases they had left ? Which systems were most affected by the actions of the First Order ? Which planets refused their authority ? They went over many points for hours, and every time Ben thought he had quenched their thirst for information, a new question was asked.

"Why did you destroy Kijimi?"

This one would have caught him off guard if it hadn't already been asked, and by the same person as well. He looked Zorii in the eye for a long time and repeated what he'd told her two days earlier in his cell. Once again she didn't seem to believe him. But now he had bigger problems.

His entire body was shaking and violent shivers shook him like a leaf in the middle of a storm. Heavy drops of sweats were rolling down his face and back. Ben knew he must've looked terrible at this very moment, but that wasn't what worried him the most right now. He was much more concerned about the shadow that kept growing on his right, until it became clear and took back its shape. Kylo Ren leaned over and stood next to him, bringing his masked face closer to his ear.

**_Shut up. _**

Ben jumped and turned to face him. The people present began to stare at him with surprise. Immediately he turned his face around to avoid meeting Kylo's, but the latter didn't stop whispering to him. Questions from the resistance fighters continued, but Ben was having a hard time paying attention, focused on his body's reactions, and trying to not betray himself. Finn asked him for the locations of Stormtrooper's most important training systems, but Ben didn't answer immediately, trying to fully integrate what he had just been asked. He began to give him a few, slowly listing them. He couldn't focusing anymore.

**_Stop, don't say another word_**, Kylo grunted. **_Traitor!_**

"Shut up," Ben yelled.

This time the whole crowd around him gasped, destabilized by this prisoner who seemed to be talking to someone invisible. Whispers rose up in the ranks.

"You're all right, Your Highness," Dameron taunted as he approached him.

He felt a hand resting on his shoulder, but he stepped away abruptly.

"Ben?" Called him Poe again.

He looked back at him, but could barely distinguish his face. Everything seemed blurry now. He tried to get up, but felt himself fall from his chair.

**_Kill him, kill them all. You can do it, it's so easy, you don't even need a saber, you know that. _**

Kylo was right of course, but he couldn't do it, he was so weak. He needed a crystal. He needed to be alone. Many voices rose above him, but he was struggling to understand what they were saying.

"He looks sick."

"He's pretending."

"I don't want him puking on the bridge, Poe."

"Take him back to his cell."

Blurred figures approached him and he waved his arms in defense, but soon he was on his feet, lifted by a strong grip. Two men held him by his arms and waist. He didn't even have the energy to walk anymore and he let himself be carried away, his legs dragged behind him. A sharp pain arose in him when his injured limb touched the ground. He shouted in response and the men dropped him, surprised. Ben collapsed to the ground, barely catching up before his head hit the floor hard. He could still hear Kylo shouting beside him, but now his anger didn't seem to be focused on him anymore. It was like his own personal hell seemed to be... defending him ?

**_Don't you dare touch us ! Get your hands off! You filthy rebel scum, you'll pay for this! _**

Ben felt lifted up again, and this time they must have paid attention to his leg for the pain didn't awaken him. They took him across the base, and soon he was back in his cell again.

"What's happening to him," asked a woman's voice.

Maybe Maz or Connix, he didn't know. The craving made him feel nauseous and in pain, annihilating all the rest.

"I'll send a med-droid to have him examined."

Ben waited a few moments for the door to be closed, before rummaging through his pockets to take out the small bag of crystals. But they were desperately empty.

"NO," he shouted.

He fell off his bed, almost tearing the fabric off his pants in his search for spices. The clothes the Resistance had given him were in poor condition, patched, and the pockets shallow. Was it possible that he had dropped his stash? Ben felt panic take over the need. He immediately crouched down, looking for remains that he could have dropped in the last few days.

**_Pathetic._**

"Shut up," he said, almost sobbing.

He looked under his bed, in the corners of the room, tearing apart the sheets, lifting up the pillows and throwing them behind him, but soon he had to face the facts. He had nothing left.

So hell began.

/

/

_The next day._

There was a strange turmoil at the command bridge of the _Tantive IV._ The group of lieutenants, pilots and allies who had attended the interrogation of Ben Solo were getting impatient. As he had collapsed the day earlier by the end of the interrogation, they were all waiting for his return to continue their inquiries about the secrets and forces of the First Order.

As for Poe, he was pacing back and forth and addressing a few words here and there to keep his men waiting. But soon he had to face the fact that something was wrong. He sent someone to inquire about the state of health of their prisoner. The med droid he had brought in to examine him had been positive, Ben Solo seemed to be suffering from great tiredness, but was in no danger. Poe began to wonder if their droid wasn't completely messed up, they would soon have to invest in new ones. As he continued to walk around the ship, the pilot came running back, out of breath. He told him that the prisoner was having a violent outburst and that the guards had failed to approach him. Poe sighed in exasperation, and dismissed everyone before heading to the cell, taking his friends with him.

_I'm not going to tolerate his tantrums for long_, he growled to himself.

But as he entered the hangar, muffled noises were heard and he quickened his pace. The two Resistance fighters who were on duty that day were standing in front of the door, their blasters firmly grasped, seemingly waiting for an order to take action.

"What happened," Finn asked them as they approached the cell.

"We don't know, he suddenly started screaming. We thought it was a trap, but he..."

"He what," Poe continued, annoyed when he saw that his men were not going to carry on with their sentence.

"He was talking to someone, to himself I think... "

Meanwhile, another blow was struck against the door, causing the metal panel to shake violently, and everyone instinctively backed away.

"He's gonna get hurt," Rose exclaimed.

"He's throwing himself against the walls," the guard explained. "We tried to stop him, but he closed the door on us when we opened it."

"Without touching it," the other guard added, lowering his voice.

A cry of pain and rage echoed from behind the door. Ben Solo seemed to be going insane.

"Poe, what do we do," asked his worried friend.

"_This is all your fault!_" Ben's voice echoed, muffled by the walls of the cell.

Another blow made the walls rattle.

"_Leave me alone !_"

"_Shut up, shut up!_"

"But who's he talking to," Connix asked.

Poe turned to the lieutenant and shrugged his shoulders, having no clue. He looked toward Finn's and saw fear in the eyes of the co-general.

"_Don't you dare talk about her!_"

"Poe we have to do something," Finn said as he stepped forward.

A loud thud resounded again, and he backed away, shocked. Poe put one hand on his shoulder and said softly.

"You don't leave hell, you take it with you."

No one answered while Ben was still screaming behind the door. He relieved the guards of their duties and turned to his friends.

"Go ahead, I'll try to talk to him."

"What ? Poe, are you sure?"

He nodded, and promised them he wouldn't open the door until the prisoner had calmed down.

"Not a word to Rey," he warned them as they walked away.

The young women nodded their heads, a terrified look on their faces, while Finn was still staring at the door. Connix dragged him in with her, and soon the place was empty.

Poe ran a hand through his messy hair and banged his fist on the wall. The crackling sound mingled with the brutal echoes of Ben's. He sat in front of the cell door. For although he hated the prisoner behind that wall, the anger was slowly giving way to pity.

He reached into a pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small leather bag. He bounced it several times in his hand, and the crystals in it clasped together softly. He had found it the day before, next to where Ben had fallen from his chair. Unfortunately, it didn't take him long to figure out what it was. His past as a spice runner had given him many opportunities to contemplate this scourge that could destroy a person's life in one take. While he had at first thought it was a coincidence, the prisoner's current state had quickly confirmed his suspicions about the owner of this little bag.

But he also knew that Ben didn't have it with him when he arrived on the base, as his personal belongings had been thoroughly searched when he was treated. So, someone must have given it to him. And he had a pretty good idea who could have.

As the pounding against the walls did not lessen, Poe leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes. The situation was starting to degenerate and he began to regret not having agreed to let him go. But what else was he supposed to do, he couldn't have decently let the Supreme Leader of the First Order run away, right after he had fought him, couldn't he? _Former Supreme Leader_, pointed out a sly little voice in his head.

Clearly, captivity was not doing him any good. But could they really trust him? He had made no attempt to escape, nor had he attacked anyone despite the assault he had suffered. Had Ben Solo really decided to change as Rey seemed to think? He had, after all, answered all the questions he had been asked without hesitation, sometimes even giving additional details. Poe had seen in the eyes of his men and his allies the approval of this interrogation. But as he heard the man behind him, hurting himself, struggling against his demons, he wondered what their departed General would have thought of all this.

He imagined well what the political leader would have done, explaining to him that one good deed wasn't enough to redeem a past of crimes, and that Ben Solo would have to work hard all his life to redeem himself in order to erase his past. That was almost word for word the speech he had given to his men, although he did not believe it himself.

But the mother, what would she have done? She certainly wouldn't have watched her son destroy himself, he thought.

Poe growled in frustration at the inextricable mess Rey had gotten them all into. He wished the problem was simple, that Kylo Ren was just a war criminal, too dangerous to be left alive. But it wasn't the case, he had saved them, saved Rey, now seemed to be helping them thwart the plans of his former Order. The Jedi had mentioned the fact that he had been manipulated all his life by the Emperor, by the Dark Side.

Was Ben Solo a common criminal? No, he was a victim too. And the Resistance had always been about helping victims. He kicked his elbow against the door, temporarily halting his violent crisis.

"Eh, Ben?" He called him. "Easy, man."

/

/

Later that night, after he made sure Ben had calmed down somehow, Poe recalled the guards and headed toward the center of the base. Amidst the campfires, a small group of people were chatting cheerfully. He recognized Finn among the deserters from Kef Bir, in great talk with Jannah. But the one he was looking for was also there, and he walked towards Zorii, who was telling a hilarious story, judging by the reactions of her audience. He waited for her to finish and invited her to walk with him. She didn't protest, and Poe wondered if she knew what he was about to tell her.

He took the little bag out again and bounced it in his hand, catching it with dexterity before it crashed to the ground. She wasn't wearing her mask tonight, she was doing it less and less lately. As a result, he could see the cornered look she threw at him.

"It's not what I think it is?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"It fell out of his pocket."

"Again, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can't believe it Zorii, why did you do that?"

"Why do you assume it was me?"

"As if I didn't recognize those crystals, do you take me for an idiot? Come on, he's dangerous enough without you having to drug him! What are you gonna do when he goes into real withdrawal and wipes out the whole base?"

"That was personal."

"What did he do to you?"

"Kijimi."

"What about it?"

"He blew it to dust."

"He's done a lot of things, but that's not him."

"Don't tell me you're defending him?"

"He's no hero, but this time it wasn't him, he was already after Rey at that moment, we were all on Kef Bir, believe me."

"So you too. Like the Jedi, you think he's changed?"

"I didn't say that."

Zorii made no immediate response, and they moved slowly through the base.

"I didn't want to give him this," seemed to regret Zorii. "But I'm tired Poe, so tired. The First Order has taken everything from me."

"I know, and believe me, nothing would please me more than to take revenge on him, but then we wouldn't be so different from them."

"Not to mention the Jedi wouldn't allow it."

"Pray the Force that _the Jedi_ doesn't find out what you've done."

"Are you going to tell her?

"For your sake, I hope he will make it through the withdrawal, or she'll make you pay for it."

"He won't have choice," says Zorii.

She ripped the little bag out of his hands and threw it on the floor. It opened up, releasing its contents and the crystals spilled on the ground. She lifted her foot up and crushed them with her boot.

/

/

On his knees, Ben was having trouble breathing. Heavy drops of sweat were pouring down his face, mixing with blood dripping from a cut on his forehead. Violent tremors shook his weak body, and threw the liquids on the ground, gradually forming a small puddle in front of him. Kylo Ren was still at his side but was silent for once. Or maybe Ben couldn't hear him anymore. He seemed to have definitely lost track of reality.

He had even thought he was on Exegol for a time, facing the Knights of Ren with his bare hands, and losing miserably. He was in so much pain. The voices had kept speaking to him, and he had only been able to forget them by projecting himself violently onto the walls and the door, hurting himself in the process. But it didn't matter anymore. He had vaguely heard someone softly speaking to him on the other side, but he hadn't been able to understand what it wanted from him.

**_Ben_**, called him a familiar voice.

And now he was beginning to hear his mother, he must really be on the verge of madness, he thought bitterly. Lying on the ground, he closed his eyes and tried to sink into unconsciousness. Without success.

"Rey," he begged with a whisper.

/

/

The Falcon landed on the outskirts of a small town. The poor but politically unruly planet was one of their many stops on their quest for food and supplies for the Resistance. Located on the edge of the Outer Rim, trouble was unlikely to occur, so Rey took her lightsaber only out of habit, rather than as a precaution.

She and Chewie led their small team, and asked the intrigued citizens for an audience with their governor. If the planet wasn't under the official aegis of the First Order, it was possible that patrols would still be there, so Rey insisted on taking cover as soon as possible. Although without an official leader at the moment, many systems still obeyed them and she preferred to be cautious. The governor, a tall, dark-skinned woman, received them politely, but Rey could sense a slight uneasiness among the inhabitants. She calmly explained their request, as she had done many times in the last few days, and her words were heard.

If the governor refused, she did so in such a gentle and kindly manner that Rey did not immediately understand her intentions. But it was indeed a refusal, and she had to remain calm while the city authorities explained to her that they couldn't take part in the conflict between the Resistance and the First Order. She and Chewie insisted, explaining their need for medical supplies and food. Rey told her about the battle of Exegol, the role the Resistance had played in the assault on the Emperor, but she soon realized that, like many systems, the news of the return of this awful man had not been taken seriously.

Would the galaxy complain that the Resistance had exterminated the threat too quickly, leaving them no time to have tangible proof of the rebirth of the Empire? All this has annoyed Rey for too long now.

Before Leia's death, she had spared her all those speeches and negotiations, forcing her to focus solely on her training and meditation. But now Poe and Finn had her actively involved, and she hated that. Rey decided to end the conversation before she lost her temper irremediably. Her worry and fear for Ben was regularly getting on her nerves. The governor respectfully dismissed them and wished them a safe return. Chewie growled in disappointment before leaving the room, Rey on his heels.

They were about to return to the Falcon, when a movement to their left stopped them abruptly.

A squad of two dozen stormtroopers was there, blocking their way. Rey now understood why the governor had refused their help; she was unwilling to take part in this conflict because she was already committed to their enemies! The city had fallen under the control of the First Order! A captain stepped forward, unthreateningly asking them to identify themselves.

At that moment, many things happened.

Rey walked toward the troops, raising her hands and assuring them that she was harmless. Chewbacca tightened his grip on his crossbow, ready to fire if the situation escalated. The governor came out of her house and waved to the soldiers. But Rey, fearing for this kind woman, threw herself in front of her, ready to defend her if the soldiers attacked her. The captain, misinterpreting her move, began to shout for her to stop, and one of the stormtroopers accidentally shot, surprised.

Time slowly stretched out for Rey as she saw the scarlet, blaster-like shot coming at her. Lighting her saber with a sharp gesture, she stopped it before it wounded her, and sent it back to its owner. He died instantly, collapsing before his brothers in arms.

"No!" Yelled the governor behind Rey.

Chewie started shooting, too, and soon things got out of hand. Pushing the woman back to safety, Rey entered the fight.

Slashing, stabbing the soldiers one by one, she was suddenly animated by a murderous rage. Her blood was beating at her temples, and adrenaline was bubbling in her veins. Strange flashes passed before her eyes and through her mind.

_A dark shape overlooked a body on the ground. The body was shaking and twitching, it seemed to be crying, curled up. _

She thrust her saber into the head of a stormtrooper. Retrieving the weapon, she turned around and hit another with a sharp blow to the side. The cry of pain that came out of the soldier was a woman's.

_The agitated body was now slamming against a wall, leaving deep marks against it. _

She sliced a new soldier lengthwise.

_The body fell to the ground again, hitting its head with its hands. _

Rey kicked one of her opponent to the ground. She couldn't really distinguish her enemies anymore, just striking blindly at the white shapes that came at her. Dark flashes continued to play on her mind, intermittently distracting her from the fight she was leading.

Then the visions seemed to stop, and all she could hear was her name, someone was calling her softly.

**_Rey..._**

/

/

"REY!"

She turned around and saw Chewie standing next to the governor and the other resistance fighters. They were all calling out for her. She stopped to catch her breath, and gazed at the slaughter that was spreading before her eyes. The stormtroopers were all dead at her feet. She stepped back, horrified by what she saw. A movement to her side frightened her and, moved by a pure instinct of defense, she raised her hand and the wounded soldier was thrown away. He landed in front of locals who had come out, frightened by the battle. A horrible creaking sound was heard when his head hit a wall. He was dead.

Many screams of horror were heard and Rey collapsed to her knees among the corpses. The blood of her victims smeared her, and the macabre dreams she often had, came back to her memory.

She was a monster, just like her grandfather.

She barely felt when Chewie picked her up and carried her in his arms. But she heard the protests and cries of the citizens. The First Order had never submitted them. This troop had been around for many years, protecting this small, under-resourced planet from pirates and smugglers. The governor had now lost her kindness and was shouting at them to leave and never return.

Rey thought she heard her say something about the Jedi, Force-sensitives, monsters that they were, using their power to slaughter innocent people who couldn't defend themselves. She tried to justify her actions, to apologize, but no words came out. She heard her say that the Resistance wasn't welcome anymore, not now, not ever.

They all returned quietly and quickly to the Falcon. Hurrying to get them off the ground, Chewie put her on one of the couches in the ship's living room and headed for the cockpit. None of the Resistance fighters spoke nor looked at her, and Rey got up and locked herself in the only room reserved for the Falcon's pilot.

Once alone, she let herself slide to the ground, and wrapped her head between her knees, surrendering herself to disgust and sadness.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you so much for all your reviews and the fav/follows ! Many thanks to my wonderful beta-reader and translator ****_caitlinmaurin !_**

**Warning: This chapter contains references to drug use. As some have asked, yes the spices are drugs in Star Wars universe, and I think it was heavily inspired by the books of Dune. **

**Hope you'll enjoy it, thank you for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Ten days later_

Finn was running towards the landing area at full speed. The clearing, because it was more of a fallow piece of land than a true landing zone, was almost empty at the moment. One month after Exegol's battle, lots of their allies had returned to their system, and the remaining ships of the resistance were almost all gone on missions. Finn was boiling with impatience as he arrived and started to search the sky for a familiar ship.

Rey would be back soon.

After two weeks away, her friend was returning from a long and dangerous supply mission. The feedback they had received was not very positive and he couldn't wait to see his friends safe and sound.

At first he had blamed Poe for keeping him from going along with the Jedi and Chewie on this task, but the General had been convincing in his arguments about their new role as the Resistance's leader. And while the former pilot was the main figure, Finn still ended up with many obligations on his shoulders. Leaving Rey and the others of his comrades-in-arms with the heavy task of fetching supplies for their forces. _Ajan Kloss_ being a planet with a heavy, tropical climate, they had survived for over a year only through donations and the purchase of food, either imported or sometimes stolen from other systems.

But as Finn caught a glimpse of a few ships landing and unloading their scanty cargo, he sighed with relief at the thought that a few days later they would have left this planet and this camp. The long negotiations with the Chommell sector had been successful and soon the Resistance would establish its new base.

Poe and Finn had received the good news the day before and couldn't wait to share it with all their men. A strange atmosphere had been reigning on the base for some time, and Finn knew - since he felt the same way - that everyone was eager to leave this suffocating place of heat and memories. As their relocation was fast approaching, Poe and Maz had decided to hold a ceremony for Leia the following day. It could stand as an tribute, a funeral or a farewell, anyone was free to give it the significance they wanted. All the resistants were expected and most of the ongoing missions had been cancelled to allow them to return. . The ceremony was sure going to be tough, but they had delayed their farewell to their General for too long.

Poe wasn't showing it, but Finn could see the concern and grief haunting his eyes. So like everyone else, he kept himself busy. Working himself to death so that he would not have a single second to rest, so that his thoughts would not have time to become agitated in a pattern of anger and guilt. It had often happened to him these last days, to wonder what would have happened if Kylo Ren had not come after Exegol's battle. Finn had no shame blaming him for the weird heavy mood that troubled the base, but also for the departure of their allies, for the self-flagellation of Poe who thought he was betraying the memory of his missing mentor by letting his son drift into madness even though he hated the former Supreme Leader, and for his own confusion towards their enemies.

But mostly, and it was the worst for him, he blamed him for Rey's behaviour, irritated and lost. He knew deep down that the Jedi was very powerful, but he couldn't help but want to protect her at all costs.

And at that moment for Finn, the person he had to protect her from was none other than Ben Solo. This was what had brought him out of bed at dawn after Beaumont had told him that the Falcon had been seen near the middle rim. He knew that Rey would want to visit the prisoner immediately after she arrived, but he had to prevent her from doing so.

Lost in his thoughts he did not immediately see the said Falcon land, but when Rose ran towards the ship and clung to Rey's neck as soon as she emerged from it, he pulled himself together and approached as well. He refrained from wincing at the look of his friend. She looked like she had been through hell, literally. Her clothes had been burned in many spots as if she had just come out of a fight. She was no longer wearing her buns, and her long hair covering her shoulders was held back only by a simple tie. But it was mostly her face that shocked him at that moment.

She was smiling at him, but her smile didn't seem to reach her eyes. Elusive and faded, her gaze seemed haunted. Not able to hold it longer he pulled her into a tight embrace pressing her slender body against him. She held on to him, shaking slightly.

"Hey," he said softly. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you too guys," Rey replied, letting go of him and looking away.

Chewie who was coming up behind her greeted him warmly, and Finn dodged right on time the wookie's strong hug. Poe had joined them as well, accompanied as often by Connix who assisted and advised him in his duties as she had done with Leia. The General first bent down to greet his droid, which beeped joyfully, happy to be reunited with his master. Then he stood up, still patting BB8 affectionately, and welcomed Rey.

Further away the resistants kept coming and their group ended up going away leaving the zone clear for landings. Rey and Chewie's few team members left to unload their cargo and Finn offered to help them, but they declined. It wasn't long before he understood why, the mission hadn't been that productive.

"There's not much," Poe also noted.

"It didn't go as planned," answered Rey.

He nodded pensively before clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. Finn spotted Lando, who had just arrived, giving instructions to a meca droid. The man got closer to listen to the General speaking.

"We have a lot to talk about, so we're gonna start the meeting earlier."

"I need to see Ben," Rey stopped him.

Uncomfortable Poe glanced at Finn, and he gave him his glance back, as unsure as him. No one had informed Rey of the situation yet. Wanting to delay the moment she'll learn about what had happened to the prisoner, the two Generals silently agreed not to tell her until after the meeting.

"It'll have to wait. This meeting is very important."

"No."

"Rey," Finn pleaded.

He saw her getting ready to clap back again, but she ended up accepting reluctantly. They silently made their way to the _Tantive IV_. This wasn't how Finn had imagined their reunion.

As they advanced side by side, Rey's worrisome condition was even more visible. A sort of tension stiffened her, and she kept glancing all around her like she was getting ready to attack at any moment. Once again, Finn wondered what might have happened on her mission, and he hoped she would tell them soon. As he examined her out of the corner of his eye, something shocked him and he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"You've lost your saber?"

She had stiffened violently at his touch, and wrenched herself from his grip before glancing at her belt where her lightsaber wasn't hanging as usual. She shrugged her shoulders before responding nonchalantly.

"It must be in the Falcon."

Her answer alarmed Finn even more than the look of her clothes or the chaos in her eyes. She moved slowly away from him, now walking at the same level as Connix and Rose, who welcomed her warmly. Rose, always very tactile, hurried to hug her tight.

Finn was pleased to see that Rey did not back down as she had done with him, though he had been somewhat offended by her gesture. But he much preferred Rey to be surrounded, even if it wasn't with him. As long as it wasn't Ben, he mumbled to himself.

As they entered the ship, Finn waved at Jannah to invite her and her men to follow them. She responded enthusiastically and almost ran to get up to his level. The dazzling smile she gave him made him blush as always. After _Exegol_, and once she had recovered from her wounds Finn had expected her to leave, not wanting to engage her and her peers in new conflicts. But while two or three deserters of the First Order had gone back to Kef Bir, almost all of their company had remained on _Ajan Kloss_, officially joining the ranks of the Resistance. Finn had been delighted and spent most of his time with them. Exchanging their impressions, their memories, their desires and wishes for the future that awaited them. Since he had joined the Resistance, more than a year before, he had never felt so close to the members who were part of it, excluding Poe, Rey and Rose of course. But their common past brought them together in a way that none of his friends could understand. They shared the same traumas, the same fears and it was nice for him to finally talk about it.

Jannah approached him with a familiar pat on the shoulder and he laughed, the young woman's good mood was always so contagious. She no longer carried her bow or her weapons on her, and her relaxed appearance made her look even more beautiful. Finn looked away feeling his cheeks turn red once more. All the Resistance fighters packed onto the main deck of the ship, squeezing into the room to make room for the latecomers. Poe nodded to Finn and invited him to join him. Even after all this time, the former stormtrooper still thought it odd that he was being asked to give speeches, to establish strategies, to reassure the crew. He didn't feel like he had the spirit of a leader, but the trust he saw in the eyes of the people surrounding, comforted him.

And so started their assembly.

They first talked about the missions that had been carried out, taking stock of the planets visited, seeking help. Some members were invited to present their results and as Finn had assumed, they were not glorious.

Few food and supplies had been brought back, as the Resistance still suffered from their forced secrecy since the destruction of the New Republic. And even Exegol's battle hadn't bring them enough credit in all the other systems. The echoes of what they had heard about the First Order had proved to be true, they had not remained inactive after the death of the Emperor and the many generals, and especially after the defection of their Supreme Leader.

Already heavy bounties had been spread throughout the galaxy to the leading figures of the Resistance. They would have to avoid the First Order controlled systems from now on. But now without a leader, they were disorganized, a few legions had already surrendered but many were now trying to reunite, and it wouldn't be long before they would elect a new Supreme Leader. They would have to get organized and strike quickly. Thanks to the information they had gathered from their prisoner, they had already achieved some small victories.

When Poe said those words, Finn glanced at Rey, who was leaning against a wall in the distance. But the Jedi remained indifferent. A question was asked about their discord with their allies on the outer rim. No news or contact from Modi Coderex had been received, and soon they'll have to establish the dialog again, whatever it took. The outer rim systems had been sidelined too often, explained Finn, who had studied the issue a little. Thriving according to their own rules, turning their back on the Empire or the Republic, making them remotely neutral in the middle of the fighting regimes. But if, by misfortune, they were to assemble with their enemies, the consequences would be terrible. The resistance couldn't let that happen.

With many of their allies gone, their forces had diminished, and the others seemed unwilling to take part in new battles. Yet out of these sad facts, new alliances were born. The New Republic had been destroyed more than a year before but some systems felt ready to recreate a new one.

So they had managed to enter new negotiations with a few systems, in particular Naboo's. The latter was putting at their disposal _Ohma-D'un_ moon. Inhabited during a long time after the Clone Wars, the territory had now become rich and lush again, and the Naboo had promised to help them set up their new base. The announcement of their relocation and the new alliance sparked a great deal of cheer, and palpable excitement swept through the ranks of the Resistants. Poe went on on the technical details required for this trip, as their rapidly dwindling supplies would not allow them to stay here much longer, so preparations should begin as soon as the ceremony for Leia was over. A round of applause closed this assembly and the Generals wished them once more a good comeback. They all left the room determined to start getting ready, to make the most of their last day on _Ajan Kloss_ and rest.

They all left the room determined to start getting ready or to make the most of their last day on _Ajan Kloss_ and rest. Finn heard several of them talking about a party that might take place in the evening. He turned to Rey knowing already what she was going to do. He saw her heading for the exit when Poe stopped her. Finn approached them discreetly.

"Rey wait."

She froze breathing nervously, as if she was trying to keep calm.

"You may want to tell me what happened on _J't'p'tan_?"

"No, not really. You may want to tell me what happened to Ben?" She replied in the same way.

Poe recoils from the Jedi's aggressive tone.

"He got sick. He's better now..."

She turned heels and walked away before he could finish. The two Generals stared at each other worried. So the time had come for revelations

/

/

Rey was walking fast towards the edge of the base. After being told where Ben was now kept, she had prevented herself from rushing to join him. A strange fear was flipping her stomach. She hadn't seen him for two weeks, leaving without looking back when Poe had offered her the supply mission. Two weeks since the last time they spoke or even saw each others in the intimacy of their bond. Rey knew something had happened to him, her friends told her about some kind of illness but she had a hard time believing them. However, she had no doubt that he had not been mistreated, they were not monsters. But the discomfort she had perceived in them did not reassure her at all. As she pressed the pace, she began to understand the reason for her erratic heartbeat.

She was terribly afraid and eager to see him again.

Rey had felt so alone during this mission away, thinking at first that the distance would help her calm down the weird feelings that were awakened when she was around him. Guilt mostly, and something else, stronger, scarier. She felt terrible to have those feelings as she was the one that embarrassed the resistance by bringing in their enemies' leader, so she had accepted with relief the escape that Poe had offered her.

But then the strange vision she had of Kylo one night when meditating made her realize that she couldn't stay away from him any longer. They needed each other. But something horrible had happened.

_He doesn't want to see or talk to anyone. Not even you._

At first she had believed her friends lied to her, because one had to be blind to see that they, and especially Finn, couldn't stand him. But not in a million years they would have created such a story, not even to keep her away from him. Which could mean only one thing, Ben really didn't wish to see her.

And how could it have been otherwise, she had dragged him in a hostile place, promising him that he wouldn't be harmed, and just a few hours had been enough for this promise to be broken. She had felt terrible about it, and obviously he had been angry at her as well. Caught in the middle of this maelstrom of guilt and anxiety, Rey had felt on the verge of implosion, and a few days had been enough for her to unleash all that.

She closed her eyes, her breathing getting stuck in her throat, to the memories of what she had done. Their screams haunted her, and she was constantly cleaning her hands, burning them in the process trying to wipe out the blood stains she still thought she saw on them. Never a fight had put her in such a state, and a terrible shame pursued her continuously, ferociously damning her.

She shook her head to silence her thoughts, and refocus them on what mattered now. Ben.

Once she saw him she would be able to explain him all that, she'd apologies, and finally open up to him, knowing he would understand what was tormenting her. He always had. Him alone had always understood what she buried deep in her soul.

As she arrived near the cell she first thought she was mistaken. She had never been to this part of the base before, the resistance never had any prisoners. But this couldn't be the right place. Several metallic doors were lined up at the end of the corridor, and all but one hung sadly on their hinges. She frowned as she detailed the surroundings. The floor of the ship was swollen, as if an explosion had occurred a few floors below, and the walls were sunken at some spots.

No guards were present, which made her very worried. She was about to turn around when she heard a muffled knock. She approached slowly, worried about what she would see. She put her hand over the only door that was still standing when a scream made her stop.

"Hey!"

She turned around and a pilot she had seen before, but couldn't remember his name, walked towards her.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous no one shou…"

He stopped as he recognised her.

"What happened? Where's Ben?"

Before he could answer, another sound echoed darkly. He tried to stop her but she pushed him away and got closer to the door. Putting her hand on the wall she whispered.

"Ben?"

/

/

Ben was looking without seeing it the small window that brought the light to his cell. Hours and days were passing slowly here. In a constant half-consciousness state he was going with the flow of boredom and withdrawal that took him by turns. He felt for the last four or five days that he was getting better, although his latest spice shots had taken a heavy toll on his body, and his mind. He felt like he would be ready soon.

As soon as he would fully recover, he would escape. His plan was ready for a while now. He didn't seem like a threat to them anymore. The Resistance had even stopped posting guards after he scared them all away with his screams. It would be easy to pretend that he was willing to give information and escape as the first opening would draw. His plan was simple, but perfect.

The only regret he had was Rey. Two weeks had passed since he last saw her. Saying he missed her would be an understatement. But when he had felt his strength slowly returning, he had tried to reach her through their bond, one night when he felt crushed by loneliness. The bond had appeared muted and Ben had remained alone. He had comforted himself by remembering that she shouldn't see him like that. He wouldn't be able to bear the disappointment in her eyes.

Thinking about her made him bitter, but as he punched the wall behind him, standing up to reach his bed, he froze, hearing footsteps. Strange, no one ever came to visit him except to bring him food and water that he almost never touches. No one came to see him, except to bring him food and water, which he hardly touched. But he'd already had his daily ration, it couldn't be that. However, he had heard many ships landing in the distance, and he guessed that something was happening. He got up completely and listened. No one came to see him, except to bring him food and water, which he hardly touched. But he'd already had his daily ration, so it couldn't be that. However, he had heard many ships landing in the distance, and he guessed that something was happening. He got up completely and listened.

The person approaching had a light, uncertain step. He was about to ask who was there, when he felt her presence. Even closed at the Force as she was, he could recognize her easily. Perhaps he had definitely turned mad, thinking about her so often that he ended up seeing her.

He placed his hand on the wall. A voice in the distance rang out. A resistant.

"What happened? Where's Ben?"

He couldn't believe it, it couldn't be her. Not now. It was too early. He turned around and he saw them again behind him. Kylo Ren, Snoke and the Emperor himself, were standing in his cell, constantly haunting him. If the crave was fading away, their presence only grew stronger in his mind. He usually ignored them, but he knew that if Rey came in, she would see them through their connection. He heard her put her hand against the door, exactly where his was now resting.

"Ben?" She whispered.

His heart ached when he heard his name. She had been the first person to touch him at the deepest of his soul by calling him that way. She was really there. Rey.

He felt her trying to push the door, but he pushed with all his strength against the wall the other way. She couldn't come in. So he pushed her away. Violently.

"Go away Rey!"

He didn't need to see her to know he was hurting her. He was hurting himself right now, but it was necessary.

"Ben listen to me, I'm sorry !"

What could she possibly be sorry for? What had she done except save his life, give him a second chance he didn't deserve? Growing more disgusted with himself, he insisted before she could speak again and convince him. He missed her so much.

"Go away!"

He knocked his fist on the door once again, and this time he felt her stepping back.

"Ben...I..."

Then she ran away. He fell on his knees, his head resting on the cold metal, and closed his eyes, overwhelmed by the pain.

/

/

Rey ran without stopping. Without stopping when her heart and her lungs were screaming in exhaustion, not stopping when she heard her friends calling her as she ran through the base. She only paused once inside the Falcon.

It took a while before she could breathe normally, but even when she calmed down, her heart was still aching. Since they had known each other she had tried to run away from him, but this time it was him who didn't want her, and it hurt more than anything she had ever felt before. Feeling that she was drifting again in a new bundle of dark and scary thoughts she tried to shield them by keeping herself busy. Gathering her stuff she hung her saber to her belt before leaving the Falcon.

After dropping her belongings in her room she went back to the center of the base and searched for company to avoid getting lost in her sadness. She dodged her friends and blended in a group of pilots who were talking animatedly about one of their missions. The evening dragged on and on before music began to play on the base. She immediately took her leave and headed to the source of the noise. Some of the Resistance members had talked about a party after the meeting, and she was planning to enjoy it. She joined Zorii and some stormtroopers from Kef Bir who were handing out drinks. She took one and emptied it straight away.

Determined to have fun and to forget what had happened, she continued to drink, ignoring the warnings of her friends who had joined her. She danced all evening to the rhythm of the music playing in the jungle. When the many glasses of Corellian Whiskey began to take effect, she felt like she was having fun for the first time in a long time.

Much later that night, she finally returned to her room in a very drunk state, and lay down in bed, fully dressed, falling asleep instantly.

"Rey... Rey, please wake up."

She grunted as she felt like she was being shaken unceremoniously. She turned around, trying to push away whoever was bothering her. A heavy headache pounded in her temples, and nausea ran down her throat. Feeling lifted from her bed, she opened her eyes and was about to scream for leave when she recognized the lout in front of her.

"It's Ben...He...You have to come!"

The sentence sounded as if a bucket of iced water were poured on her head, and, ignoring her dizziness, she got up and accepted the hand Finn was offering her to help her walk. She did not let go until they arrived at the cell where many people were standing. Resistance guards stationed, their weapons aimed at the door, they were waiting for something. Her friends, Rose, Connix, Maz, Poe, Lando, Chewie and Zorii were there too.

"What's going on," Rey weakly asked.

Ben's screams from behind the door startled them all and Rey stepped closer, ready to get in. But Chewie stopped her, grunting sadly. She turned to her friends and stared at them. She turned to face her friends questioning them with a glance.

She felt like she was finally going to find out what happened to Ben, and indeed the truth came out soon. The booze not helping when it came to think properly, she had Rose repeat many times the weird story she was trying to explain her while stammering.

Within two weeks, Ben had been drugged, and was now suffering from the cravings and craziness caused by the spices. Rey wasn't long to react, she got into such a rage, wondering who could've given that to him, what the kriff this irresponsible person could've thought while doing that. Poe stepped closer to her and tried to calm her down but she pushed him away asking for explanations.

Apparently it was Ben who asked for them and succeeded to put his hands on some of it, nobody had pushed him. They didn't know who was responsible for it, but they knew for sure that it had only happened once, therefore leaving the prisoner trapped in the pain of the craving. They had tried to help him, but he had refused any kind of help, asking to be isolated during his very few moments of clarity.

Rey couldn't believe her ears. Poe went on to explain that he had been feeling much better for a few days, but something must have happened tonight, for he had gone mad again, injuring himself and threatening to destroy the ship. Raising his voice to make himself heard over his screams, Rey could see pity and guilt in his eyes, but she had none for him.

"How could you do this? You locked him up like a beast in a cage when he needed help!"

"He was the one to ask for isolation, we tried to help him but he got violent, and as he understood that he could hurt us, he asked to stay here," he repeated.

She pushed away the wookie who immediately stepped back.

"Wait, it's dangerous!"

"He would never hurt me."

Breaking down the door with the Force, she entered the cell, then closed it slowly, despite her friends' protests. She had to be alone with him. She blinked several times as she saw the hell Ben was in. His hell.

The darkness didn't let her see much despite the small size of the room, but she caught a glimpse of a tiny bed that had been turned over. The torn sheets, stained with blood, lay on the floor. She could see that the walls had been punched at some places and some long marks suggested that someone had tried to scratch them.

Her abdomen rose in horror as she saw what Ben must've had gone through the last few days. She should never have left him.

At the end of the room, curled up, and banging his fists against the walls, there he was. She jumped when he screamed again, lost in his pain. Immediately she threw herself on her knees and approached him, raising one hand to reach him. He didn't back away, for he didn't even seem to see her.

"Ben, she whispered"

"Get out of my head!" he yelled.

She startled, not understanding what he meant. That's when she heard him.

_**I'll give you that, she's very pretty.**_

Behind her, leaning on the wall next to the door, was Kylo Ren. She immediately stepped between him and Ben, not knowing what to do. Was he real? How could it be possible? He started to come closer.

**_Imagine if she had joined us. We could've been invincible, the masters of the galaxy._**

She turned back to Ben putting a hand on his arm trying to get him to lift his head.

"Ben! Ben please look at me!"

Rey could still hear Kylo approaching, and turning sharply, she lit her saber, threatening him.

"I'll kill you again if I have to," she spat at him.

This remark stopped him, and despite his mask, Rey could read the confusion in his attitude.

**_You can see me ?_**

"Sinking your claws and tormenting him? Yes and I won't let you do it anymore!"

She threw her saber at him. It went through the figure and switched off before reaching the floor. Kylo Ren seemed to dissolve before her eyes but only to reappear a few seconds later. Realizing that she was safe, she went back to Ben and circled her arms around him. It seemed like he finally acknowledged her presence and lifted his head. She saw him raising his hands, and for a brief moment she hoped he would kiss her. But they landed on her neck. And as she started to feel the fear coursing through every inch of her body, she looked into his eyes. Using the Force she screamed his name through the bond. He blinked, and at last, seemed to recognize her.

Rey felt her heart shattering as she saw the sadness in his eyes. He dropped his hands, disgusted by what he had almost done. Tears filled her eyes, and she took him in her arms.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed against her.

She tightened her embrace. She struggled to encircle him completely, Force he was so big, but she clutched his tunic, holding on to him as tightly as he did. Shaken by shivers, he started crying quietly.

"Ben, what happened?" she whispered.

He stepped back a little and she loosened her grip to look at him again. Caressing his cheek with her left hand she wiped away the tears rolling down his face. He closed his eyes under her touch.

"You were gone... I was alone... You took everything...My anger, my rage, I had nothing left... They came back...I thought I was able to take it...But I failed and I didn't want you to see me this way."

Rey felt her heart break again.

"I'm so sorry Ben, I didn't mean to abandon you... You were right, it wasn't a good idea, I shouldn't have asked you to come here... Forgive me, I'll get you out of here!"

"Rey," he whispered.

She said his name again and he put his forehead against hers. Pushing her thoughts into his, she tried to open their connection. Neither of them resisted any longer and they shivered together as the Force ran through them in a sweet whisper. She could hear his thoughts again, even though they were dark and confused, Rey realized that she had never felt better since their separation. Feeling herself alive again under their power, their connection, she rejoiced in the feeling of being whole again.

They embraced even tighter, and Ben, exhausted, let himself slide against her, burying his head against her stomach. She stroked his back and hair, her hands were also shaking, but this time out of comfort. He apologized again, whispering against her, and Rey did the same, promising him she would never leave him again. And then she felt him relaxing, letting himself go in the embrace, he fell asleep. She turned around without letting go of him and she saw Kylo Ren disappearing slowly. Sighing with relief, she called her friends for help, and opened the room with a gesture of the Force. Now that Ben was calmed, he could be healed.

"I can't believe you left him like that," she told them as the entered the room, Ben still pressed against her.

"Rey, I swear, no one could get near him!" Poe defended himself.

Zorii approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder, and explained that he would need to drink a lot. He showed many signs of dehydration. As for the rest, immersion in a bacta tank would have cured most of his afflictions, but Rose stopped her precising that they had no more of those. The smuggler nodded and indicated her that the warm sources at the edge of the jungle should be enough for now.

Rey nodded, and gently she undid Ben's arms, still wrapped around her waist. Finn stepped forward at once, and asked the soldiers to help her carry him, but she refused, letting no one approach. Only Zorii, who was still standing beside her, could do so, and together they hoisted him onto a stretcher that had been brought.

Rey saw Finn about to follow them but she pushed him away gently, explaining that she needed to be alone. They allowed them to pass quietly. It took a while for the two of them to reach the springs, which were almost one kilometer away from the base, but not once did the smuggler protest. Rey chose not to focus on this strange behaviour, she didn't recall the women to be particularly at ease with thee First Order, but she accepted the help and kept her question for later.

As they reached the first pond, the steam escaping from it made the air more stuffy.

"The heat will help wipe out any remaining trace of spice in his system," Zorii explained.

"He'll be okay?" Rey asked her worried.

"Yes."

They put the stretcher on the floor and Rey took off his boots. Too embarrassed to take off the rest of his clothes, she waved at her friend, and together they immersed him fully clothed in the spring. Immediately his unconscious body seemed to relax with the heat. Rey bent down and stood behind him to hold him, so that he wouldn't slip and drown. She wrapped her arms around pressing his body against hers.

Above them, the light from the stars enlightened lightly through the foliage.

"Looks like you know the subject pretty well," Rey ended up telling her, breaking the silence.

"I've been in smuggling for a long time."

"Who could have done that?" The young woman protested, still in shock at what had happened.

"Someone who was seeking revenge. But make no mistake, he must have accepted them willingly."

"Do you know who did that?"

"The most important thing is that he's better now."

"He will be completely cured after that?"

"From physical withdrawal, yes, from the psychological one... He'll have to be looked after. It was about time you came back."

She stood up, and while dusting her clothes she started to leave.

"He's going to sleep for a while, I'll leave you with him."

"Zorii," called her Rey.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, Jedi."

Rey ended up alone with Ben, still immersed in the source. Despite the hot steam rising around her, she felt shivery. While the days were sweltering, the nights on Ajan Kloss were often very cold. Still holding on to Ben, she suddenly felt the need to be closer to him.

Taking off her arms, checking he won't slip, she stood up. She removed her long tunic and her boots, and tied her hair up. Then she immersed herself in the water. She was afraid of drowning as she sank into the water, but was immediately relieved to see that the natural pool was not so deep. She had never bathed in a hot spring, preferring the cold streams that ran along the jungle to wash. She raised her head towards the stars, and, as she warmed up, she felt her body relax and enjoyed the calming feeling that came with it.

Deep inside her, she knew that the memories of what she had done were still threatening to escape and break her, but she was finally able to contain them.

It wasn't the time. Not now, when Ben was suffering and needed her. She promised herself once more to never leave him again. At the same time, she felt him agitated in his sleep, she got closer to comfort him. Driven by a strange desire, she slipped under one of his arms and wrapped hers around his massive waist. She made herself more comfortable against him, and, putting her head on his neck, Rey sighted out of relief. Very quickly she fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello there ! Thank you so much for your reviews and the fav/follows it's so encouraging ! Thank you ****_caitlinmaurin _****for you patience and your help !**

**Here's a ****slightly softer chapter, h****ope you'll enjoy it, thank you for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Rey woke up with a start. Surprised to find that she was in a bed —her own, moreover — she didn't move right away. Taking the time to recall the events that had brought her here, she retraced the last few hours in her memory.

She had returned to the base after a two weeks mission with Chewie, a long meeting had taken place, a party had been organized, and finally she drank. A lot. Immediately after that, like a door being slammed violently, the rest of her evening came back to her mind.

**_Ben !_**

She straightened up and pulled herself out of the blankets.

"Hey, easy."

Turning around, she saw that Finn was there, sitting in a chair beside her bed. She faced her friend and saw his worried expression.

"What happened? What am I doing here?"

"Ben brought you back here."

"Is he okay," she hurriedly asked.

"He's still as annoying as ever, but he's better, yes. We put him back in his cell, he doesn't want to go to the ceremony."

It took some time for Rey to understand what he was talking about, before she remembered, ashamed, the tribute to their missing General, which was supposed to take place this very morning. As she looked through the opening that served as a window, she was relieved to see that the sun had not yet risen.

She jumped out of her bed, looking for her clothes to dress.

"It's his mother, he has to come."

"It's not a good idea, there will be a lot of people."

"I don't care, he has to say goodbye to her."

"Calm down, Rey," Finn said, trying to temper his friend's sharpness.

Looking down at what she was wearing, she began to blush. Did Ben remove her tunic before he dropped her here? She headed for the small table on which she usually put her clothes. She took them, and noticed horrified that they were still wet.

"I have nothing to wear," she worried.

She turned back to her friend and realized that he was already dressed up. A black jacket well suited that fitted perfectly his broad shoulders. He was very elegant, but why shouldn't he given his hight rank. Rey approached a chest where she kept her meager belongings, but her friend stopped her.

"Connix dropped this for you", he said pointing at a package on her bed.

Rey approached to take the delicate cloth in her hands. She unfolded it and a long midnight blue outfit loosened.

She was relieved it wasn't a dress. She had never accepted those that Leia had offered to try on, it just wasn't her. As she took off the rest of her clothes, she could barely hear Finn turning around and leaving the room, giving her some privacy. She had never been embarrassed by nudity, modesty was a luxury that scavengers orphans couldn't afford. Yet she realized that if Ben had been present, she would not have been so thoughtless about it. She paused for a moment, thinking back to what had happened the day before. She had fallen asleep against him, both of them immersed in the hot springs of Ajan Kloss. Once more she felt the warmth reach her cheeks as she blushed at the memory.

She hurried to get dressed and looked at her reflection in the door. The long tunic could just as well have been a dress, Rey noted as she detailed herself from head to toe. But a large belt kept the fabric tight, and the thin dark cloth pants made her free and comfortable. Satisfied, she tied her hair up and left her room. Her friend was waiting for her on the doorstep, and they began to walk side by side. She could see from the glances he regularly threw at her that Finn seemed preoccupied.

"Rey...do you want to tell me what happened on.."

"No," she cut him.

"Chewie and I talked a little, but I would love to hear..."

"There's nothing to say! I made a mistake that cost many innocent lives. I'm a monster."

"Rey! How can you say that? They attacked you, you were defending yourself! Chewie thought they were violent too!"

"Yeah, but Chewie wasn't so lost in anger that he didn't stop when he saw there was no threat, Chewie didn't slaughter helpless people!"

"They were First Order! Stop blaming yourself, they wouldn't have hesitated neither!"

"They were Stormtroopers! Just like you! They had no choice to be there, and I slaughtered them! I don't want to talk about it anymore! All I want right now is to help Ben, nothing more."

"But you Rey? Who' s gonna help you?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you later," she said, before speeding up the pace.

She almost ran to join the ship in which Ben was. The base was silent at the dawn of this new day. Many must have enjoyed the party the previous night, and the ceremony drawing closer wasn't the most cheerful, leaving a dark atmosphere amongst the ships and the tents. When she arrived in the hallway, she was seized by a feeling of déjà vu. But this time the door to the only cell was open. Nobody seemed to be watching it and she walked up to it cautiously. During the long moments it took her to cross the corridor, a terrible thought crept into her mind.

_What if Ben had run away? He couldn't have left without her?_

She stepped into the room and was relieved to see him sitting on the bed, deep in his thought. As the Resistance only had the mother ship as a power source, not all of the ships were powered, this one include. The sun was still far from rising, Rey had trouble seeing the entire cell correctly. But Ben's silhouette was certainly there. He stood up and walked to her. She slowly lifted her head to look at him.

_Kriff_,_ he was so tall._

She thought she caught the glimpse of an admirative thought from him, did he think she was pretty?

The thought had been so shallow and so quick to disappear that she wasn't even sure she had truly understood it. It was always so unsettling for her to perceive thoughts that were not her own, but which at the same time, and in a strange way, were hers.

His dark eyes burned with a powerful glow as they detailed each other. Rey felt himself blush with the intensity of his pupils. Neither one of them broke the silence, but there was nothing embarrassing about it. She was relieved to see him on his feet and in better shape than the day before, and again the memory of his sick, devoured body came back to her. She got closer, still shaken by the fear she felt at the thought of him suffering, and found it difficult not to throw herself into his arms. He did not move, but she could feel, almost subtly, a sense of relief through their bond. Yet neither seemed to want to open up completely again. Uncertain and embarrassed, there was still a slight uneasiness between them, which puzzled Rey.

On Exegol everything had seemed so simple, so right, but obviously what had happened in the last few days had left deep marks on their minds and souls. They would need to go slowly.

To get used to each other again, and this time, Rey wanted to know the real Ben, the one who would be free to make his own choices, free to leave his past behind and become whomever he wanted. He had taken one step, she will support him in the next ones. He had saved her from death, now she would help him live. Her determined thoughts made him smile, and Rey remembered when he had laughed. She desperately needed and wanted to see him laugh like that again, she would do anything for that.

She hesitated before putting a trembling hand on his chest, and to her great relief he didn't step back, but closed his eyes under her touch. It was easy for Rey to imagine that her presence alone was enough to soothe him, and maybe it was, it was for her. She had told Finn she needed him, she needed a guide so she wouldn't be afraid of her power anymore. And it had become even more true after what had happened on _J't'p'tan_. Feeling her thoughts drifting, she immediately focused them back on Ben, not wanting him to see the shame and the distress those memories provoked in her.

She spoke to him, finally breaking the silence. Asking him if he wanted to leave, she confusedly explained, that she would follow him, that she would help him escape if that was what he wanted. She had been selfish to ask him to stay, wanting to keep him with her because she didn't want to be separated from him. Rey had added those last words in such a low voice, she wasn't even sure he had heard them. But when he put his handcuffed hands on the one she still had on his chest, she knew. She thought back to her conversation with Finn a few days earlier. Letting the memory unfold in her mind, she shared it with Ben, and the words of her friend echoed in their minds.

_"__But he's not here for the Resistance or to redeem himself, Rey! He's here for the same reason he's been after you since he saw you on Takodana, he's obsessed with you!"_

She had never expected him to change dramatically, or to immediately embrace a cause enemy to his former allegiance. Somehow she thought he would've found his place where his parents had fought valiantly, taking revenge on what had been done to him all those years, trying to make peace with his demons. She finally realized that she had not just been selfish, she had been blind. That stopped today. She would respect his choices and wishes.

"What do you want to do now," she asked him.

Had he ever been given a choice? At the sight of the glow that immediately lit up his eyes, she understood that it had never been the case, and she could feel gratitude flowing into the bond. He didn't answer at first, and Rey began to work out an escape plan. She was thinking of the best ways to distract a wookie, when Ben squeezed her hand in his, and, lifting her face, she saw the plain smile he offered her. She watched him opening his mouth, looking for words, when voices startled them. They parted and retreated to a corner of the room. Rey saw Finn and Poe burst into the corridor. They both moved forward quickly and turned towards her, deliberately ignoring the man on their left.

"We're going to start," said Poe.

"I don't think I should go," he told her in calm voice but still tensed.

"You sure about that? Ben she was your mother."

"You and I both know she's not really gone, she's in the Force," Ben replied, leaning towards her so that no one else could hear.

"It's not just about us, people need to say goodbye to her, to accept her departure. And you too, Ben."

She was aware that it would be a terrible moment for him, but she knew that he would carry that burden long after if he didn't, adding another weight to all the suffering he was already dragging behind him.

Poe turned to Ben, and looked at him, irritated.

"You got a problem with what we're doing?"

"None."

"So take that smug look off of your face. You may have been his son, but we were all her children, and _we_ stood by her side to the end."

Rey frowned at her friend's vicious attack, she could understand the sorrow he felt, but he had been cruel on purpose. She put one hand on Ben's arm and held him tightly, letting him know that she was there for him. She felt bad for insisting, but she knew deep down that he had to be there. Or maybe it was that kriffing selfishness again, for she didn't think she could go through the whole ceremony without shedding many tears, and knowing he was with her would reassure her. Nevertheless, he had dusted off his clothes and stretched out his wrists to get his handcuffs off. But the two Generals had refused, not wanting to scare the crowd, and despite Rey's protests, their small group had headed for the place where the ceremony took place, not far from the base.

The resistants had worked hard to make the ground accessible, and a large circle of grass and trees bordered a lovely little clearing. Already many people had settled on the ground, on the fresh and tick grass. Rays of sunshine were beginning to pierce the foliage, they would have to start soon. Ben was put at the back, close to the tree, in the darkness. Rey wanted to stay at his side but Finn led her along, following the lead of Maz and Poe who were officiating the ceremony. The young woman could hear her friend's distress as he addressed the eldest member of the Resistance.

"She deserved better than that. We should have given her a royal burial."

"We couldn't share the coordinates of our base General, And you know that. Leia is surrounded by those who meant the most to her at this moment, and that's what matters," Maz added, shaking his arm affectionately.

Rey smiled at these words, and turned to look at Ben, but the crowd prevented her from seeing him despite his tall frame. Feeling that she was looking for him, he send her a soothing thought.

He was fine.

They were exploring more and more the possibilities of their dyad. When before the bond was opened they were materializing in front of each other, they had now discovered that they could talk to each other safely in their minds. Sharing their thoughts and feelings, this promiscuity warmed Rey's heart more than anything else. So she settled in the front row with her friends. She was still outraged that she could be so close, when Ben, Leia's own son, was handcuffed at the back, but she kept her complaint deep inside her, amusing Ben with her large collection of cuss words.

And so the ceremony began. Maz and Poe were alternating their speeches, beginning with the story of a princess who gave up everything to save the Galaxy.

Rey listened carefully, discovering bits of her Master's story she had never heard before. As Leia's life was being told in all its aspects, Rey blushed violently when Poe mentioned her. Their last Jedi, Luke Skywalker's and Leia herself apprentice, the one who had destroyed the Emperor. Applause followed his little summary of Rey's life, and others too when he spoke of Finn.

But as they described the people who had meant so much to their leader, Rey began to feel a certain uneasiness. Poe ended his story by talking about the two men who had meant the most in her life, first her twin and then her favorite punk, the love of her life, General Han Solo. The new General gave him an apologetic look, but Rey ignored him.

"Leia embodied hope throughout the Galaxy. She was a mother to all of us, and she will leave many orphans behind."

Rey rose abruptly. Ignoring the reproachful looks of her friends, she walked through the trees to avoid the central alley, and headed for the back.

Poe's speech had been touching but he had forgotten one person, the most important one. Her son. That Poe didn't want to draw attention to Ben was one thing, that he deliberately forgot him was another, and Rey felt her anger growing gradually. She greeted Chewie with a gentle embrace as he looked over Ben. Then, standing between them, she wrapped her arms around both of them, hugging them tightly. Rey couldn't imagine how hard it was for them, though Ben hid it, filtering his thoughts to let only a suspicious neutrality pass.

Then someone nodded to Poe, and the General shook his head before stepping sideways. The trees behind him started to move, and Rey who wasn't that tall, tried to distinguish what was happening. She was tempted for a moment to climb on Chewie's shoulders, but Ben began to share what he saw with her. Through his eyes she witnessed two droids pulling a tall structure, covered with a cloth. The timing couldn't have been more perfect, as the sun was finally rising. The scene was magical, Rey thought with emotion as she closed her eyes to see more clearly through Ben's eyes, in their bond. The Force seemed to vibrate particularly strongly right now, echoing like a distant ancestral song. They could both feel a form of fulfillment, some peace in this flow of energy.

The cloth was pulled off and a statue of Leia appeared in front of them. Rey felt her tears, which had been threatening to run down for too long, rolling down her cheeks. The statue was roughly carved from a huge stump of dark wood, and the whole thing, bathed in the light of dawn, was magnificent.

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and lost track of the ceremony for a moment. Some people, politicians, soldiers, technicians and pilots, were standing in line and were pronouncing their own speeches. One told how she had brought her out of hell, another about the second chance the Resistance had offered him. They all testified about how Leia had changed their lives. Rey couldn't help but think to herself how this incredible woman had guided her and had taken such an important place in her heart. Then it was Lando's turn, and at last, someone spoke Ben's name. Displeased looks were directed at their group, but Rey ignored them superbly.

As the old man left the stage, and walked towards the entrance to the clearing, Rey smiled at him with all her teeth as he as he was heading for them. He stood in front of Ben, and took his handcuffs off with some tools out of his sleeve. Ben looked at him, confused.

"What are.."

"Imagine what she would've thought seeing you like this."

An old woman who had turned around started to protest but Chewie shut her off growling, with a threatening look.

Ben whispered a thank you, and Rey felt her heart ache again, while her tears redoubled in intensity as Lando put a hand on his nephew's shoulder. The wookie observed them and then asked Rey to watch him. And so the two old friends turned around and walked away from the crowd with their heads low. Last survivors of a long-gone era, the same grief that Rey was feeling reflected in their eyes. The emptiness left by Leia Organa was a wound that would take a long time to heal.

With the last tributes over, and after delivering a message that was meant to be full of hope, Poe set the crowd free. In silence, the resistants left the clearing one by one. Rey hesitated for a long time, but she dragged Ben with her, taking cover in the trees.

"Come," she said, taking his hand in hers.

They both jumped when their bare skin touched, and Rey felt some kind of electric current going through her. Ben looked around him, but no one seemed to pay attention to them, so he began to move forward. Hidden in the darkness of the jungle, Ben held her hand tightly and followed her. Rey was keeping an eye on her goal, but suddenly she was stopped. He had paused, and pulling her by the arm, he made her come to him. Unbalanced by the gesture, she put her free hand on his chest to catch up.

"Rey, what are you doing," Ben asked her in his rich, deep voice.

She backed away slowly, their closeness did not help her to think, and she tried to reassure him.

"Trust me," were her only words.

He hesitated, looking to his right where the resistance fighters were leaving the place, he felt like they were looking for them. But adding nothing more, he nodded his head, and began to move forward with her. They waited until the clearing was completely empty, before going out and heading for the statue. Rey had only seen it from afar, but as she got closer, she realized the details were breathtaking. She had been depicted sitting on something, her body covered with long cloths in which the wood made the drapery look captivating, and her gaze, slightly turned towards the ground, gave the impression that she was speaking to you. Her carved eyes were so well worked out that Rey felt lost in them, expecting at any moment to see her move and reassure her.

She turned to Ben, who hadn't made a move. He was looking at the sculpture with a quiet look on his face, almost bored to be there.

But Rey wasn't mistaken, she could read the sorrow in his features. He hid it so subtly that any external eye wouldn't have seen it, but that was without counting their flow of thoughts that passed from one to another, making their true feelings hard to hide.

"This is where she trained for the last time," she told him after a long silence.

Ben face her, surprised. So she told him about the memory Luke had shared with her. She had never understood why Leia had chosen to establish their base on _Ajan Kloss_, beside the fact that it had never been registered by the Empire, and was therefore unknown to the First Order. But she had a strong appeal for this planet with a complicated climate, which Rey could not understand. Talking with her twin had given her the answer she was looking for. They'd come here together, trained together, and she'd kept precious memories of it.

"She felt you inside her for the first time that night. And she understood that following her path as a Jedi would put you in danger. So she left her saber with Luke and never trained again."

Rey didn't know why she was telling him that, maybe he already knew the story, but she just wanted to share a moment of her mother's life with him too. This time he couldn't hide his emotions, and she saw the sorrow and pain in his eyes. He stepped closer to the statue and placed a shaking hand upon it. Suddenly a rush of Force surrounded them, raising the hair on their necks and causing strange tingling sensations on their skin.

Rey turned and that's when she saw them. Luke and Leia.

Both dressed in white, holding hands, they looked happy. They were smiling and Rey answered at once feeling comfort spreading through her soul. Leia had indeed reached the Force, she was reunited with her family. The pain of their departure was eased somehow as she contemplated these ghostly figures. She called Ben, who was still studying his mother's sculpted face. But as he also turned around, she saw him looking without seeing it, the spot she was pointing at. Confused, she explained to him through the bond that his mother and uncle were there. Her anxiety grew but he reassured her with a vague wave of his hand.

"I will see them again, don't worry. When they've decided."

Rey frowned and wanted to speak to the ghosts, but Ben was already leaving. She didn't want to be separated from her former masters, but the thought of leaving Ben was even more terrible. She turned around and waved to them. They were already gone.

She followed him silently as he returned to his cell. Oddly, no one stopped them, nor did they seem to notice them on the way. When Ben arrived, he looked at Rey for a long time, and then closed the door in front of her. The young woman stepped back, hurt. She could remember the sense of betrayal and pain he had felt when she had done the same thing to him on Crait. Through their bond she had closed the door in his face metaphorically, and literally, in his face. Cutting him off from her thoughts, from her soul, she had sealed herself off from his sorrow.

But while she was experiencing the same thing, she couldn't help but feel a deep sense of guilt. Yet immediately afterwards she felt him calling to her mind. She opened herself to him, pouring out her emotions and feelings of rejection, projecting thoughts of apology and regret. She immediately understood his gesture when Ben shared his thoughts with her.

He had just said farewell to his mother, had been confronted with the reproaches of the men and women who had followed this iconic figure until her death, reminding him that _he_ had abandoned her. And finally, the fact that her and his uncle had appeared without him being able to see them, had ended was still feeling sick, the withdrawal had weakened him terribly, and unsure if he could contain his anger at that moment, he preferred to keep his distance. She mentally replied that she didn't care, and sat down with her back to the door.

His surprise was heartwarming, and a shy thought came to her. Rey felt relief flooding through her heart.

Ben asked her to stay with him a little longer. Putting her hand against the wall, she reassured him of her presence. She wouldn't leave him, no matter what he decided. And he seemed to have finally made up his mind.

**_I want to stay here. With you._**

She took a long breath, her eyes closed, overwhelmed by the feeling of happiness that his few words had just brought her. Their restless thoughts continued to mingle, reassuring each other, comforting the other part of themselves.

They were no longer alone, and that was all that mattered.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hi everyone. Thank you so much for all your reviews and the fav/follows ! Many thanks to my wonderful beta-reader and translator ****_caitlinmaurin !_**

**As I was writing my 20th chapter this weekend, I realized my story is no longer a fix-it for TROS.  
Well, I mean, it is for me. But as first a one-shot, it had become a long-plot story, and I had no idea I would write this much when I started it. It's seems it's the kind of story I've always wanted to tell but never took the time to do it, so... thanks TROS for inspiring me ?**

**Anyway, thank you for taking the time to read it, I hope you will enjoy the rest to come, there will be lots of angst, but happy moments too. **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

A few days later, the Resistance was finalizing its preparations to leave Ajan Kloss for good. For once, as they weren't threatened by the fires of an incoming attack, everyone took a considerable amount of time to pack up their belongings. One could have thought that the soldiers were eager to leave and would have hurried to finish, and yet they did not.

Rey, on the other hand, had been ready for a long time and couldn't wait to go. Her scavenger habits were tough to get rid of, even today, she didn't own much and never bothered with shallow possessions. So she kept herself busy, trying to help everyone move faster, so they could head for their next base as quickly as possible.

She had harassed Poe with questions about what would soon be their new home, and the General, getting annoyed, had finally sent her packing. It was Ben who had finally answered her questions. He had never been on the moon of _Ohma-D'un_ but he had visited _Naboo_ a few times, and the two territories shared the same flora and fauna. So she spent her days dreaming about the vast green lands surrounded by large lakes and forests. It wasn't like greenery was missing on Ajan Kloss, but the damp and stifling climate was unbearable for her, who had lived all her life in a dry and burning desert.

Although Ben had warned her that the temperatures would be far from hot, she couldn't help but get excited. Anything that kept her from overthinking was a blessing now.

Rey threw a card in front of him, a smug look on her face, convinced she' d got him this time. His face showed no emotion as he played his hand. She winced when she saw it's value. She had just lost again, for the thousandth time at least.

"I don't know why I keep playing with you, you're obviously cheating," she spat, crossing her arms on her chest.

He laughed softly before conjuring the cards back in his hand with the Force. She immediately relaxed — she would have lost again many times just to hear him laugh.

"Do I need to remind you who raised me," answered Ben, winking at her.

His comment surprised her, as he usually avoided mentioning his family.

"Another one?"

She grunted refusing, the waiting made her grumpy. Their departure would never come fast enough for her. She didn't understand how he managed to remain calm. Unlike Ben, she was free to move around while he was confined to his cell. And while she spent most of her time by his side, she waited impatiently for their move to persuade Poe and Finn to release him.

They both looked at each other when Rey materialized this thought. He remained sceptical about the two Generals' decision. But she couldn't imagine in a million years that her friends would deny her this request. It had been a month since Ben had arrived at her sides, and he had already proven himself trustworthy many times. He was willing to divulge information, and had never tried anything despite the treatment he had received. However only Rey, Chewie and Lando seemed to see things this way, but they refused to get involved in Rey's quarrels with her friends.

She stood up and sent him a sweet goodbye thought the bond before leaving the cell. She had to keep herself busy, and bringing them food would distract her for a while. As she was filling a bowl with fruits, she saw Connix and Poe in the middle of a conversation. She approached and they greeted her with a smile.

"How's Ben," Connix asked, slightly hesitating.

Rey was touched and smiled back at her. She could see that her friends were doing more and more efforts after the monumental scolding she gave Poe for his forgetfulness at Leia's funeral. Since then, everyone had been trying not to ignore him or insult him wantonly, which was already an improvement.

"He's bored. Like me. Poe we should have taken off already, what's going on?"

"We're almost finished. There's only Leia's room left. No one's very keen to take care of it," he added, lowering his voice.

Rey could feel his sadness mirroring her own. She was about to answer when Ben called for her in her mind. She froze, mouth opened, listening to what he had to say. Her friends looked at her, puzzled, but she ignored them.

**_Rey, I need to go to her room, can you ask Dameron._**

She repeated the message without mentioning their dyad's instantaneous way of communicating, but Poe immediately got upset.

"No way," he shouted as he walked away.

"Poe wait!"

But he was already far away.

"Whenever I think he's finally going to accept him, he ends up getting upset," said Rey.

"It's not that simple. And... I think he's a bit jealous."

"Jealous? said Rey in disbelief. "Of what?"

"You're incredibly powerful, but sometimes you have a hard time reading between lines, what is the Force for?"

She could hear Ben's anger when he heard what the lieutenant had just said. They roared together.

**_That's not how the Force works !_**

Connix laughed before adding:

"He's jealous of Ben. You see, Leia has treated Poe like a son for a long time. She didn't bequeath the Resistance to him just for his leadership and piloting skills ! But Ben... remains her rightful son. That's why he's protected him, and why he's done everything he could to make sure that nothing happens to him, no matter what. He would do anything for Leia. But that doesn't make it easy for him to accept it. He's torn."

"But…" Rey seemed confused.

"But he doesn't have to be jealous, she is..." She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Yeah. But it doesn't change anything. He loved her like his own mother. And if you ask me, Poe's not the only one who's jealous."

"Finn too?"

"Ben."

The latter roared in her mind, showing his disagreement, and Rey closed herself to the bond. She felt a hint of disappointment as she did so. They had gotten used to sharing all of their thoughts lately, and the sudden feeling of emptiness was unsettling.

"What do you mean, Kaydel?"

She shrugged and answered Poe's call from afar.

"It must not be easy to see that his mother has formed strong bonds with people other than him. Even if he's the one responsible for it, he has his reasons to be jealous, I guess. Even I was jealous of you when you arrived. Leia immediately loved you, it wasn't easy, I'd been serving her for years. But that was before I got to know you," she added, worried about offending her friend.

Rey felt very awkward as she saw her leaving. She opened the bond again and Ben roared his anger.

**_I'll never be jealous of him, who does she think she is!_**

**_I'll help you get in once everyone is asleep_**, she said, refusing to play his game.

/

At nightfall, Rey slipped into the ship and headed towards Ben's cell. Despite his reputation, Ben was a quiet prisoner, and sometimes the guards didn't bother to keep their shifts, or fell asleep during them. And it's exactly what happened the day before their departure. It was surprising that the Resistance seemed to forget that they were dealing with the former Supreme Leader, but Rey was delighted about it. She opened the cell with the Force, and took Ben with her. As he stretched exiting the ship, happy to get out and breath fresh air, Rey offered him with a playful thought to race. He accepted mischievously and they ran silently through the base. Ben had longer legs and better stamina, but Rey knew the place better. She pushed him hard and laughed as she ran past him. But as he was able to see her intentions through her thoughts, he overtook her again.

Both of them abruptly stopped and barely avoided Rose and Poe coming out of Leia's room. They bent down and tried to catch their breath. Rey turned towards him and lost herself in the contemplation of his face. His eyes were gleaming in excitement and he was wearing a bright smile, she kept seeing it lately, and whatever was the reason behind it, she was delighted. She leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as they waited until her friends were far enough away not to spot them. Filled with a strange desire, she raised her head and kissed him on the cheek. Ben said nothing, but she could see a slight pink tint coloring his cheekbones.

Quietly they entered Leia's room.

The room was filled in darkness, and they groped their way in it. Rey couldn't think of any moment Leia had used this room, but all her stuff had been put there. Many open trunks lined up in a row, overflowing with items, a small bed, a closet full of outfits, and some navigational instruments were now lying here. She hit the interrupter and a feeble light switched on above them.

Immediately Ben began to rummage through the boxes, and Rey crouched down beside him, her eyes shining with curiosity. There was some tension when he came across a container full of holocubes and an old holocam. He activated a few of them, and they all showed familiar faces. Rey watched his jaw tighten as he saw his mother and Poe, or her. Or Leia and Luke, Chewie, Connix, Finn, R2D2, and many others. He said nothing, but pushed the trunk aside and continued his search, shaking slightly as he dove in his mother's memories. Rey, recalling her conversation with Connix, drew the crate to her, and turned on the other holographs to visualize them. When suddenly she came across a much older one, her heart jumped.

"Ben," she whispered.

He didn't turn at first, immediately understanding what she meant. When he stared at the holo a few moments later, she saw him trying his best no to show he was affected.

There was Han, resting on a couch. Ben, who must have been three or four at the time, was laying in all his length on his father, laughing out loud. Leia, on the other hand, was stroking her husband's hair, whose head was resting on her lap. She had the same intense happiness as her son.

He stared at the holo a little longer before shoving it in one of his pockets. Then, breathing deeply to calm himself down, he resumed his search.

"What are you looking for?"

"A recording, a song my mother loved."

She didn't ask him why. She was his mother, everything belonged to him by right. Eventually he found what he was looking for and showed her a small cube damaged by time.

"What is it?"

He didn't answer, but instead pressed a button on the side. The object seemed to open and suddenly a flickering blue light came out of it. The holo was low quality but Rey was able to see a woman. The Twi'lek, very tall, held a long microphone in front of her. Rey was amazed. But Ben seemed annoyed. He took the cube and shook it violently until a melody escaped. Rey jumped and looked at him shocked. She had never heard music coming out of something else than a droid and it was mesmerizing. In front of the singer, because Rey realized quite quickly it was her who sang, was an inscription in aurebesh. She read "What a difference a day makes", the title of the song obviously. She turned to Ben and gave him a big smile. Before joining the Resistance she had never had the chance to listen to music, and the experience always amazed her.

"It's beautiful," Rey said, caressing the cube from which the sound was escaping.

The melody would sometimes get a bit erratic, proof that it had been listened to a lot.

"I remembered that they danced to this."

He seemed to lose himself in his memories and Rey did the same. In her mind appeared a young Leia, much younger and happier than she had ever seen her. A younger Han too, was holding her by the waist, and both of them waltzed slowly, eyes closed, with a big smile on their face. She felt herself being watched, and saw that Han was putting his finger over his lips, mischievously telling her to remain silent. She smiled despite herself, before realizing that Han and Leia weren't there, and that only the shadow of a memory was speaking to Ben.

She returned to her own thoughts, closing the bond. Ben flinched, and the sorrow must have been written on her eyes, for he seemed contrite.

"Sorry, it's one of the last happy memories I have of them."

She nodded, understanding. What she would not have given to watch her parents like that, to have memories of a family, no matter how complicated it was. She wrapped her arms around herself, trying to ease the pain of a miserable childhood. It was strange for her to balance her memories of Leia and Han with those of Ben. She had mistakenly perceived them as loving, present parents, and Ben's bitter perspective of them was always hard to accept.

He approached and put his hands on her arms, his eyes filled with sadness.

"That was cruel of me."

"I'm not judging you for what you went through, I'm just sad that I couldn't live it myself."

He gently unfolded her arms still crossed against her chest, and intertwined his fingers with hers. Then, with his free hand, he took Rey's one, and placed it on his shoulder. She didn't protest, confused about his intentions, but her heart was beating in a way that it would have been impossible to miss, whether they shared a bond or not.

She could feel her cheeks glowing with warmth, while Ben, after letting her hand rest, took her by the waist and pressed her against him. They were now very close. Rey couldn't breathe properly, and once again there was that strange glow in Ben's eyes. It was as if his eyes disappeared and he opened the door to his soul, and she, as the real scavenger that she was, gladly sneaked in. He began to move them, putting pressure on her hand and her waist. Unconsciously she followed him, not wanting him to let her go. She still got lost in his eyes, but finally understood what he was trying to do while the music was still playing.

"Ben, what the... ?"

"We're dancing."

"But I don't know how," she protested worriedly.

"Neither do I."

It wasn't true of course, he was making them move with ease, and Rey, who wasn't always graceful, knew she couldn't have done it like that if Ben hadn't taken control. They fell back into silence, only disturbed by the music and the sound of their footsteps on the stone floor.

"My mother really loved this song," he sighed.

"I can understand why," Rey nodded, as she listened more attentively to the lyrics.

They stopped dancing. The song kept playing over and over, but they didn't pay any attention to it. Ben put his forehead against Rey's, and they both enjoyed this moment of peace, surrounded by memories. They ended up resting on the floor, since it was out of the question for them to sit on the bed where Leia had died. Ben lit the holograph again and made it float in front of him with the Force. Rey was the first to notice the silent tears streaming down his face. She gently wiped them away as she whispered his name. Ben buried his head in his big hands, and shivered slightly. As when she had discovered him in the pain of withdrawal, Rey took him up against her and he laid his head on her lap, with his face turned towards her belly, seeking protection. She stroked his hair, gently untangling his long locks. Through their bond she tried to soothe him, but his guilt drowned them both. She bent down and kissed his head, crying too.

She didn't know how long they stayed like this, but a squeaking suddenly startled her and she raised her head. Poe was standing in the doorway, and from the look on his frozen face, he was furious. Straightaway she looked at him, silently begging him not to say anything. Ben had fallen asleep against her, and would have hated to be seen like that.

Poe hesitated, then reluctantly nodded his head, and gently closed behind him.

/

In the late afternoon the last ships were loaded, and the base of Ajan Kloss was emptied of its last occupants. There were a few awkward moments when Ben was brought in handcuffs to a freighter, but no fuss was made. They took him to a ship that would only carry equipment and other small craft, and he was placed in one of the hangars, alone. After kindly pushing back BB8, Rey discreetly joined him and remove his handcuffs to make him more comfortable. Side by side they prepared to spend the long hours that the trip to _Ohma-D'un_ would take.

/

/

Ben unfolded his long legs to let the blood flow again. Lately, he had been tossing and turning to more uncomfortable places, and he was beginning to look forward to getting there too. He was careful not to wake Rey, who was sleeping next to him. She had laid her head on his legs all the way down, and Ben could hardly resist the urge to run his fingers through the rebellious locks that were coming out of her buns. He was proud to be able to hold on for a long time, but when she whispered his name in her sleep, Ben lost all resolution.

He caressed her cheek lightly, barely daring to touch her for fear that she would stop him, since deep inside him the fear of rejection was always present. He was trying to convince himself that she often sought his touch, but he preferred to remain on his guard. Happy to be alone with her at this moment, he pushed his luck and gently kissed her temples as he leaned towards her. She became agitated in her sleep and Ben worried about her reaction, but she calmed down immediately. He straightened up and leaned his head against the wall, too nervous to fall asleep.

Keeping the promise he'd made to Rey's friend was getting harder and harder. Every time she touched him, spoke to him or just mentioned his name, Ben could see through the bond, the disapproval in the eyes of the former stormtrooper. So he forced himself to take his distance from her, backing away when she stood too close, pretending not to see the longing in her eyes, while his own were burning with the same. He didn't know how much longer he would last without leaning over to kiss and hold her, but he hoped by then Finn would have finally let go of his close guard.

He knew in his heart that nothing had changed. His return to the light and his recovery didn't make him a good person, far from it. He was still in the grip of anger, haunted by murderous thoughts about his enemies. He just didn't know who they were anymore.

His hallucination episodes were getting rarer and rarer, however, as the presence of the young woman helped him to ignore them most of the time. But he could not help feeling ashamed when a figure from his past appeared, though she always remained imperturbable, and tried to distract him until his demons themselves grew tired. He hoped that she would not realize how completely dependent he had become on her. Trading one addiction for another, he had made the choice to stay by her side when she offered him a way out, only because he knew she wanted to stay with her adopted family. Like the weak man he had become, he clung to her, enjoying every look, every moment by her side that she offered him. But the last thing he wanted now, was to hurt her. Rey, the other half of his soul, the wonderful person with whom he shared this dyad, this amazing bond that allowed them an unexpected closeness for Ben. If he couldn't be close to her physically, safe in their minds, they were always together, and that little piece of heaven no one would take away from him.

He felt her getting agitated again, but this time he wasn't the cause. He leaned forward to try to discern her face, and then he saw her, eyes tense, lips clenched tightly, and trembling in her limbs. He immediately held her close to him, trying to give her some warmth, to let her know he was there.

If the two of them spent most of their days talking together or just sharing their thoughts —Ben had quickly become addicted to this mental relation — they never shared their dreams. Because he didn't want her to witness the confusion of his subconscious mind, where his fears and anger were giving free rein to their imaginations in an agonizing dreamlike chaos. Or because she refused to let him see what she was hiding from him when her thoughts were not carefully controlled. Either way, it was a boundary they had implicitly agreed to respect.

Yet, as he watched her grow more and more agitated, his whispers and caresses not calming her down at all, Ben was tempted to break this agreement. As she let out a sob, his decision was made. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind, and looked for her in the Force. The familiar connection immediately appeared to him, becoming as simple as breathing now.

Immediately he tensed up. He could see her dream through her eyes, just as she could see it. One never notices these small details when one is asleep, but when you are fully aware that you are in a dream, a strange experience results. It was as if the places were indistinct, as if the matter itself was foggy. Being only a spectator, he found himself motionless in the face of her anguish. For she seemed to be going through agony in that moment. He felt himself bending down with her, trying to avoid flashes of light. Ben didn't immediately realize it was a battle, but Rey was in full combat! He wanted to help her, to shout for cover, but it was her dream, there was nothing he could do.

They killed her enemies one by one. Stormtroopers, he noticed when one of them fell at her feet, his body horribly mutilated. Then, when it finally seemed to be over, they looked at her work. Turning around, he could see hundreds of men in white armor, on the ground, broken, and dead. Ben's anxiety took on a whole new level when he heard a laugh. An insane laugh, a familiar laugh.

Palpatine's.

He shouted to Rey to turn around, and maybe she had heard him, but she didn't move.

The blood of the victims on the ground bubbled, caressing her legs, then rising to her waist. They were going to drown, Ben thought. When the liquid completely covered them, he felt Rey pound her legs and she slowly emerged. In the distance he could still hear the Emperor, and at last he could see him. They were back on _Exegol_. But someone else was there.

Kylo Ren.

Ben saw him approaching Rey. It was strange to see himself in someone else's eyes. Kylo Ren seemed almost intimidating under the young woman's gaze. Yet she didn't hesitate for a second when she stuck her saber into him. Instinctively, Ben saw himself again on _Kef Bir_. He could still smell the scent of his flesh being burned and cauterized by the lightsaber. Kylo Ren did nothing to defend himself, and fell to his knees before her. The Emperor's laughter increased in intensity as he congratulated his granddaughter.

Rey came a little closer to Kylo, and with a light pressure on the sides of his face, she took off his mask.

Ben contemplated his dying face in horror. Blood was coming out of his mouth, the wound must have reached a vital organ. Rey bent down, and lovingly licked the scarlet fluid before kissing him.

As their lips touched, the scene seemed to fade and Ben felt himself falling with Rey. They landed in liquid again, although this time it was water, not blood. Through her eyes he could see the current carrying them away, causing them to hit the shore painfully. A rock on their backs stopped their infernal descent, before they fell into what looked like deep waterfalls. Ben could hear Rey's panic reflected in his own. Suddenly she turned her head and he saw a huge wave crashing down on them.

Both emerged from the dream screaming.

She had grabbed his pants so tightly that the fabric had almost torn under her grip. They tried to catch their breath together, before Ben straightened her up to look at her face.

"Rey," he called her.

He had to shake her slightly by the shoulders for her haunted eyes still seemed to be inhabited by the horror of her dream.

"Rey, look at me!"

Finally she seemed to come to her senses, and recognized him.

"Ben," she whispered. "Oh Ben."

Her eyes filled with tears, and Ben felt his heart break at seeing her like this. How long had she been having this kind of dream? Were they memories? What was the meaning of it? So many questions to which he promised to find an answer when she would get better. But for now, she was devastated and he would do anything to help her. To hell with Finn and his threats, Ben took her face in his hands and gently kissed her tears to dry up the flow.

She surrendered to him and placed her forehead against his. But soon she freed herself from the embrace and breathed in several times to regain her calm.

"What was it," he asked her, worried.

"Nothing. I'm used to it," she added with a whisper.

Her answer did not reassure him at all, and he tried to share his concern through their bond. She avoided his gaze, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Forgive me," she finally told him.

Ben took several seconds to understand that she was talking about her behavior in the dream, and he was shocked that she felt guilty about it.

"Rey."

He placed a hand on her back and rubbed it gently to give her some warmth, trying to slowly get her back in touch with reality. She was still terrified of what she'd just been through, and it would have been a lie to say that he wasn't too. But she didn't need to know that right now. His suspicions that something bad had happened to her were confirmed by what he had just seen. He had been so preoccupied with his withdrawal symptoms that he hadn't taken the time to see that she had suffered, but now that he was starting to get better, he would focus on her. With light pressure he brought her back to him, and this time she didn't pull away. Cuddling up in his arms, she clutched onto his clothes and he held her tightly. After a long time their agitated hearts seemed to calm down.

The rest of the journey went on in a strange silence. Then a few hours later, both of them could feel the unpleasant sensation of emerging lightspeed. Through their bond a mutual excitement stirred them.

They had arrived.

* * *

**The song mentioned is "What Difference A day makes" by ****Dinah Washington, I know is not the type of song they would listen in space :), but I couldn't get rid of the image of Leia listening to an old diva song, on a rainy day, after winning a battle. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hi everyone ! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, messages and the fav/follows I receive, you made my week! As always shoutout to ****_caitlinmaurin _****my wonderful beta-reader and translator.**

**Thank you for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The warehouse's dancing lights were intermittently lighting up Ben's face. Highlighting his fine features, Rey contemplated them intensely. Safe in his arms, as she felt at peace, she inhaled in his neck with delight, he was still smelling the fresh, resinous scent of Ajan Kloss' trees.

Rey gently traced his throat with her finger, then moved up towards his chin, she brushed his lips before turning sideways. She had never been able to take conventional paths, preferring to venture off-road. The skin was rougher on this side, but she kept going. A slight stubble made his jaw raspy and she enjoyed caressing it with her fingertips, amazed by how it contrasted with the softness of his cheeks. Both textures were fighting here for the supremacy of his face. But like the conflict in his soul, she hoped that softness would always win, as she reached his sharp cheekbones. She got easily over them without difficulty, but noted with an expert eye that he had lost weight. She barely touched his eyebrows and then moved up to his temples. His pulse was calm, with a steady beat under her fingertips.

He had closed his eyes for a while now, and had let her go on with her silent exploration without resisting. They both tensed when the ship finally started it's landing, then she reluctantly stepped away and stood up with a swift jump. Out of habit she held out a hand to Ben, for his leg, though healed, remained a bit stiff. They both headed to the huge door of the ship.

The latter had remained a long time in stationary flight, allowing the other Resistance shuttles to land. Rey, who was getting tired of this trip that had been going on for more than twenty hours, started to stamp her foot impatiently. She admired once again the calmness that Ben displayed in every circumstance. She wondered how he could accept all of this, those days and weeks of inactivity, the treatment he had received. For kriff's sake she couldn't wait any longer. She perceived an amused thought from him that comforted her, he was boiling with the same impatience as hers, his calm was only a facade. The fact the he acted this way for her made her shiver in a strange way.

At last the slight vibrations of their ship ceased, and the engines began to roar ferociously. Under their feet the ground trembled as it made one last thrust to land smoothly. Then, a greater shaking made them jump, and the silence rose in the hangar. They could hear voices around them through the large door, but it remained closed. Unable to hold on, Rey called out to the Force and aimed her hand at the thick titanium panels. Understanding her goal, Ben imitated her and a loud creaking sound echoed against the walls. The sun immediately bathed the place, blinding them for a moment, before they both rushed outside to contemplate for the first time, the _Ohma-D'un _moon_._

Ben had described to her the magnificence of the place, the bright and deep colors of the vast grass-covered areas, the smell of the flowers and the luxuriant gardens, the immensity of the buildings, but Rey's imagination could never have captured what she was looking at right now.

Their ship had landed on a high, wide ledge, overlooking what seemed to be a small town, nestled in a valley. Many houses and long white-stone buildings stood proudly, connected together by circular squares and a multitude of colourful streets. Some rivers, which flowed from mountains in the distance, continued their course, falling down the valley, to the centre of the small town. The dirt floor on which they stood turned into many finely chiselled stone paths that descended into the valley.

A thick, soft grass covered every patch of land every inch around. Shaken by a light breeze, the blades repeated a skillfully synchronized ballet, undulating lazily without interruption. Rey breathed in the fresh air that ruffled her hair and closed her eyes with happiness. The temperature was the most pleasant. A sweet heat warmed her skin, without suffocating her like the humidity on _Ajan Kloss_, or the cold rain that drenched her to the bone on _Ach-To_. A pilot passing nearby jostled her and she opened her eyes. The roaring of the ships that were still landing next to them finally brought her out of her contemplative reverie.

There was a lot to do. Men and women were running everywhere, shouting instructions, gathering trunks and bags, and loading them onto droids or speeders that were starting to go down the hill. In the distance one could hear the heavy sound of a horde of orbaks getting out of a ship. In the middle of this human and logistic mess, nobody noticed them at first. Rey was relieved, already picturing herself moving freely alongside Ben. But the feeling didn't last long.

She saw from afar Poe and Connix in the middle of a conversation with two women whom Rey had never seen, but the look they cast at her frozen her. She took Ben's hand and made her way through the trunks being discharged from a cargo. He followed her without hesitation even thought he frowned in confusion. As they passed, they saw Finn and Jannah leading by the bridle several orbaks at the same time. She was surprised by the familiarity that was increasingly linking her friend and this young woman. Although very nice, Rey hadn't yet managed to really get to know her, but there was a sweetness in her eyes that made you want to open up to her right away. As they reached the edge of the plain, she and Ben overhung the vastness of this new planet.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful before," she whispered.

She felt his silent but clear agreement through the bond. He squeezed her hand, and she gave up her contemplation to look at him.

**_Everything will be alright_**, he reassured her.

She nodded, as she heard people coming closer. The tearing in her heart when she saw him being handcuffed again was even harder than she had imagined. She listened indifferent to Connix's explanation that Ben's captivity had been a non-negotiable clause for their potential new allies. While Naboo had made no such request yet, other systems had set their terms during political, economic, and military discussions. And they couldn't afford to offend them, when they had just begun discussing the creation of a new political alliance.

She was not keen to show sympathy. All her joy and excitement seemed to have died inside her. Rey could feel Ben trying to comfort her by whispering in her mind, but it wasn't enough.

The bond was no longer enough. She needed him by her side, needed his presence. So why did he keep accepting that? She couldn't conceive that it was just for her, that couldn't be the only reason. Did he think he didn't deserve better? She barely restrained the frustrated grunt that died down her throat. Nothing was going to change, Ben would still be a prisoner, they'd still be separated by bars. The beauty of the place would only make things worse. She turned away, not wanting him to see her sorrow. Grabbing her long staff and her little white canvas bag with the Force, she began to follow the others resistants.

Deep in her grim thoughts, she did not immediately see the pilot who had stopped in front of her at the edge of the cliff to straighten his load on a speeder. Rey hit him and he dropped the large strap that held it all together. Navigation instruments, holo screens, valuable and expensive Resistance equipment suddenly slipped off. They would have crashed to the floor, shattering and causing injuries among the men, if something hadn't stopped them. The devices seemed to float in mid air instead of rolling down to the valley. People nearby turned to her, stunned but relieved at the disaster that had been prevented.

Yet it wasn't her.

She herself turned to the only person who could have used the Force. For there was no doubt as to what was keeping the equipment from crashing. Ben stood a few yards behind, his hands still chained, but stretched out in front of him, and his eyes closed under the effort. It was several tons of material and he was operating at a good distance from the incident, but he held on tightly and put it back on the speeder. When they realized who had helped them, an awkward silence stretched through the ranks. Then after a slight nod of gratitude from the technician supervising this load, the convoy resumed walking.

Rey was both relieved but horrified at the same time. She was a constant threat. As they were marching, the occasional glances her teammates cast at her made her blush with shame. She tried to concentrate on that little sign of acknowledgement she had just witnessed. This seemingly insignificant gesture meant a lot. Because in a way, it meant that Ben might end up being accepted by the Resistance. They would just need a little more time.

/

/

Finn released the last orbak in the big paddock. It hurried to join its horde, and soon the creatures raced at full speed through the vast meadows that stretched as far as the eye could see. The young man smiled at the sight. The place was beautiful.

He had been here before with Poe and other members of the Resistance during negotiations with their allies, but to see this place filling up with all his friends, with all those people who had suffered so much, to see them finally imagine a future, was quite amazing. Of course, everyone knew that the war was not over, far from it, many conflicts still remained in every corner of the Galaxy. But for the first time since the creation of the First Order, the odds of victory seemed higher. From rebels on the run, they were now combatants ready to attack.

He pulled himself away from contemplating the landscape to reach the city and took Jannah's hand in his own. As they walked peacefully through the alleys, memories buried deep inside him seemed to come back. Fragmented images of a forgotten past life manifested themselves by the sight of a flower on a balcony, or the chalky smell of the limestone walls in the bright sunlight.

A little further on, under a stone arch with many flowers hanging from it, they saw Rey, leaning against the rock wall. They both walked towards her, worried by her gloomy air.

"She isolates herself a little more each day," Jannah whispered.

Finn could only nod. When they reached her level, they could see what their friend was staring at.

_Ben. Of course_, he thought bitterly. He sighed as he put his free hand on her shoulder, alerting her to their presence. She jumped out of the way, and the look she gave them, and their joined hands, embarrassed him. He was tempted to let go of Jannah, but the latter strengthened her grip.

"How was the flight, Rey?" She asked him. "You look tired."

The Jedi shrugged her shoulders in boredom before turning around to look at Ben at the other end of the circular plaza where they stood. Ben did the same as he waited, surrounded by many armed men and women. Finn could recognize the Naboo by the rich uniforms they wore. The former stormtrooper seemed to pity her friend and looked at Finn curiously.

"Why don't you just release him?"

The remark had a way of reviving Rey's interest.

"Are you out of your mind? He's dangerous, we can't take that risk."

Jannah withdrew her hand and Finn immediately felt stupid, he looked sadly at his now empty own.

"He has had many opportunities to run away or harm us, and he never did. I don't think he's a threat."

"How can you say that? You were a stormtrooper, he was one of the most important and dangerous men in the First Order! It's because of men like him that we didn't have a childhood!"

Rey closed her eyes and fists in anger, and Finn thought maybe he had gone too far. But Jannah surprised them both by gently taking one of Rey's hands in hers.

"Before our first raid, our squadron and a few others were offered the honour of marching in front of General Hux. Kylo Ren was there too. We were congratulated in front of many of the First Order. For the first time in my life I felt pride about my condition, for the first time I believe I had stopped being afraid. I belonged to something bigger than myself you see. That's when Kylo Ren stepped forward to the captain of my legion. He looked at us for a long time, then forbade our commander to send us to battle. He told him that we were only children, that we would be slaughtered, that the First Order would suffer many casualties. He and Hux argued in front of the entire First Order. We were part of the new training programs, we were indeed very young, terrified, and he felt it. He certainly did it to embarrass Hux, but he was not cruel, and I have never forgotten what he said. The next day we were sent into battle, and we all deserted. I hope Kylo... I hope Ben found out," she said, smiling to Rey.

Moved by the speech, she did the same and lightly hugged her. Finn felt more embarrassed than ever and left the two women alone. He turned back to the maze of alleys, walking aimlessly, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Now Jannah was doing it too. But what did they all have with him? Connix had been the first —after Rey — to fall under his spell. Justifying herself on the fact that he was Leia's son, and that she would always be loyal to her General.

"Bullshit," Finn grunted.

Then Rose had finally offered him her delicate attention by finding him some new clothes. Better tailored, more suited for his tall size. And black of course, as she had pointed out with a little smile. Finn had been furious when he had witnessed this. It hadn't been easy for him to hold back from jumping down to his throat when Ben had cracked a broad smile with a long thank you. The two had laughed together, holders of a secret that they were the only ones to share.

Poe was the only one who shared the same annoyance and a good sense of lucidity about Ben. Finn opened his eyes in disbelief as he heard himself think. At what point had he stopped calling him Kylo Ren, or bastard? There he was starting to accept him, too. He knew that deep down Rey was right, their prisoner seemed to wants to change. Not out of self-sacrifice or any other moral reason, but just for _her_. He couldn't prevent a hint of pain from forming in his heart, like a poisonous needle, distilling a wave of insidious and violent jealousy. Yet Finn was struck with horror as he realized something.

He was her best friend, he had left everything to save her. He'd taken up a just cause, fighting his urge to run away. If he had helped Poe escape because of their mutual need to evade, he had joined the Resistance thanks to Rey. Or because of her. Maybe he wasn't so different from Ben after all. He clenched his fists in frustration at the thought.

No, they weren't the same. Finn had been abducted young, never had a choice, his childhood ripped away from him. And when he was finally given a choice, he made the right one. Ben had killed, sunk into the dark side of his own will. They were nothing alike! He would never hurt her.

Suddenly he felt himself being watched, and looking up, he met Ben's gaze as he was drawn further away. His black eyes gave him the impression that he could read the slightest thought in him, and Finn looked away at once, worried. Never since he had punched him, he and Ben had spoken alone. Finn was glad, because he was not in any particular hurry to face the former Supreme Leader, especially since the latter had regained his strength. It was obvious that he hadn't told Rey about their conversation or the Jedi would have already confronted him violently for it. Another thing he was in no hurry to see happen.

/

/

Rey listened absently as one of Naboo's emissaries explained the history of their new planet. She didn't refrain a long yawn, which earned her an anger look from Beaumont who was drinking the guide's words.

_Ohma-D'un_ was a moon that had been colonized primarily for Naboo's native populations, so the two planets shared the same ecosystem. Like their neighbour, _Ohma-D'un_ had a temperate climate, pleasant and balanced seasons, and a rich diversity of flora and fauna. Mainly covered with grassy plains and huge lakes that nibbled at the coastline, the centre, on the other hand, sheltered numerous swamps and deep forests. Finally, long mountain ranges crossed the entire planet from one end to the other. The sun was setting behind one of them and again Rey yawned. It had been a long day and she was looking forward to its end. A few minutes later the history lesson was over and everyone could leave.

The Naboo soldiers explained them how to deploy a defence shield around their base. They operated levers, and a buzzing sound came from several columns around the city. Suddenly, everything around seemed to turn into a strange shade of blue. An almost transparent filter rose above their heads. It was an old technology of a people living on their planet, but it was still effective against close attacks, and especially against long-distance detection. This device should prevent them from being spotted by the forces of the First Order until the Resistance becomes properly established and recovers its strength.

**_Where's your cell, no one wanted tell me_**, Rey asked through the bond.

She had just left her few possessions in what would be her new home. With three small rooms, the place looked like a palace compared to her ATAT on _Jakku_ or her tiny space on _Ajan Kloss._ Yet she had never felt so reluctant to live there at that moment. Ben shared images showing her the way, but he stopped her before she leaves.

**_There are a lot of guards, let's avoid causing trouble tonight. _**

**_I don't want to sleep alone_**, she whispered to him.

He didn't answer, but a few seconds later he appeared in front of her. He wasn't really there, but seeing him through the bond was enough for now. He lay down on her bed and she joined him. They had often slept side by side, on the floor or on the small bench that had been Ben's bunk in his old cell. But tonight would be the first time they shared a real bed, and Rey suddenly began to blush. He made no comment, but as he moved to make room for her, she felt him shudder when she buried her head against his back. She shivered with cold, but perhaps of something else too, and Ben made a blanket appear over her. Clutching it in her fists, and hiding her nose in it, she pressed herself even more against him, bringing her knees back to his long legs. With the courage she had left, Rey clutched his waist, and she sighed with happiness as she felt him grab her hand to pull her closer to him.

**_REY..._**

She was beginning to fall asleep when a voice called out to her, making her jump. She straightened up, and Ben did the same, surprised. They froze, and once again someone seemed to call out to her. She felt as if she had heard that voice before, but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. They went back to bed and waited, but the voice seemed to be silent. They both fell asleep soon afterwards.

/

/

/

Rey flinched and opened her eyes. She was alone in bed. Ben must have fallen asleep since the bond was now closed. The sun wasn't up yet, and she felt numb with exhaustion. So why in the name of the Force did she wake up.

Something stirred in her, and suddenly two things struck her. Firstly, the voice that had called her a few hours earlier had just sounded again. Secondly, she had just figured out who the owner was.

Her grandfather.

Palpatine.

**_REY..._**

She shivered when the sound resounded in her mind again. Was she going crazy? Why was she hearing him? She had seen him die before her eyes. She herself had died of exhaustion after that act. She was suddenly relieved that Ben wasn't there, that he didn't hear. He shouldn't know, no one should ever know.

She got up and walked over to the refresher. It took her a few seconds to figure out how all these devices worked, but finally she managed to get some water running. She laughed at the luxury she was now surrounded by. On _Jakku_ she would never have dared waste water to cool down after a nightmare. She went so far as to wash her arms lightly, wiping away the thin veil of sweat that fear had left. Then she raised her wet face, detailing herself in the mirror.

Later Finn had told her that her screams had awakened the whole base, and she took his word for it when she had seen all her friends and companions burst into her apartment with weapons in their hands. She had been unable to explain to them the reason, unable to explain what she herself couldn't comprehend, unable to understand why for a few moments, her eyes had turned to the dreadful yellow of her grandfather's own.

The eyes of the Sith.

* * *

**And this marks the end of the first act of my story. There will be three. As I said before, this is no longer a simple fix-it for TROS, in fact you might hate me for what I'm going to do to these characters, but unlike JJ Abrams you can trust me on one thing, there will be a happy ending.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone ! Here's the first chapter of the second act, taking place two weeks after the last. A lot has happened.**

**Thank you so much for all your reviews, the fav/follows! A huge thank you to ****_caitlinmaurin _****my wonderful beta-reader and translator who didn't backed off by the increase of my chapters's size.**

**Thank you for reading ! **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

On one of the hills overlooking the new base of the Resistance, a silhouette stood on a rock. Legs crossed, her back straight, she radiated absolute calm. Several people greeted her as they passed by, but the young woman didn't seem to pay attention. A cold wind had been shaking the valley this last few days, bending the trees and the people with its strength. But once again the woman seemed unperturbed.

Rey inhaled slowly, almost holding her breath for a few seconds, she was trying without result to sooth the raging pulse in her temples. She repressed a long shiver as a gust of wind passed again, piercing her with its frozen bite. She opened her eyes and watched the sun's paths. With satisfaction, she noticed that several hours had passed.

_Perfect, _she thought. _That would be convincing._

She walked slowly down the steep path towards the city. She felt no tenderness for the group a men and women that lived here. It had been two weeks since the Resistance had settled on _Ohma-D'un. _Although the first hours had been complex, a meticulous organization — coming from the Naboo — had allowed them to be operational quickly. Everyone seemed to be unsettled though, as for the first time, in many years for some, they were neither on the run nor in danger. Of course peace was far from earned, Poe had warned them. The war was still going in the galaxy, even if the First Order had lost some of its power.

But the Resistance was no longer struggling to survive, they could begin to plan, to hope, to live.

Gradually, each member had found its place, the soldiers becoming workers, some of the pilots becoming merchants, and the mechanics becoming technicians. It was no longer a military base, but a real small town was emerging. Many Naboo had decided to join them, to haggle, trade, and share their resources and skills. Naboo wasn't officially an ally of the Resistance yet, they had been told, but it was hard to believe when everything they did for them was full of kindness and generosity. They had started more advanced negotiations and recruiting, and almost every day new men and women came and joined them. Rey saw this increase in their membership with indifference, except she started to be slightly annoyed by the constant whispers on her way. So she ignored them most of the time.

Many people were heading at a brisk pace to the town center, toward a large building that served as a command centre or gathering place, and she imitated them. Even though now all the resistants has their own apartment, most of them still gathered to eat together. Used to the frugality of dehydrated rations near a campfire, Rey had been glad to no longer be the only one to marvel at a full lately, nothing disgusted her more than these dishes of fresh fruit and vegetables, these tasty meats whose smells made her nose wrinkle with disgust. She took a plate anyway and joined a table where some of her friends were already sitting, joyfully chatting.

"How did meditation go," asked Finn, smiling broadly at her friend as she sat at the end of the table.

He was radiant. He had found his place, loved by all, the Co-General of the Resistance. Rey was having a hard time not to wince at so much happiness, and she didn't even feel guilty about having such feelings towards her friends anymore, she had overcome the guilt a long time ago now. But like a well-programmed protocol droid, she smiled back. The muscles in her cheeks hurt as she exposed her teeth.

Pretending.

An art she had mastered this last few days. In front of her friends or strangers, or even Ben. She could almost have been proud of the progress she had made — hiding her emotions behind skillful acting and a clever use of the Force — if it hadn't been provoked by shame. Shame at what she was becoming, at what she was hiding.

"Great," she replied immediately.

She raised her fork with a trembling hand and swallowed a small bite from her lips.

/

/

**_You closed yourself once more._**

**_It's easier for meditation._**

A lie. They both knew it, but Ben didn't comment. It was so hard to pretend in his presence. Hard, when her whole being was crying out to connect with his, wanting his presence, his comfort. But to ask him would mean telling him the truth, and she couldn't do that.

**_You haven't visited me for two days._**

She closed her eyes, trying to shield herself from his deception. His voice in her mind didn't' sound reproachful at all, just resigned, and maybe it was the worst part.

**_I'm sorry._**

She was, she really was, but it didn't matter.

**_I've had a lot going on. _**

Pretending to meditate mostly. Holding herself from destroying everything around her too.

_Weak. So weak._

She shivered, scared and cold, and grabbed her arms firmly to try to contain the tremors that were shaking her body.

_You pathetic little girl._

**_Rey?_** Ben called.

It was so hard. Hiding her distress from him was becoming harder but she held on. Spreading false calming and soothing thoughts through the bond, she had built strong barriers against the darkness that lurked in the shadows of her mind. Biding their time, waiting for an opening to poison the last bit of happiness she had left. She would protect their bond. What she shared with Ben would not be tainted by her own weakness. He had suffered enough, and been touched by evil enough, without her adding her own demons to his. So she lied to him. Without regretting, without flinching. She visited less and less, because far from naive, Ben was above all very observant, and even the biggest smile couldn't hide the thick dark circles on her face. It couldn't hide the weight she was losing as she skipped more and more meals. Her skin, once tanned from a lifetime spent in the desert, was beginning to lighten, with a pale, sickly complexion. Her fingers, from which flashes of lightning escaped whenever she lowered her guard, were burned in places.

She raised her head, tears rolling down her face without her bothering to whip them away, and glanced at the chaos around her. Her apartment, once nicely decorated, had suffered her distress. Large cracks were now tearing through the walls, from floor to ceiling, victims of her murderous lightning bolts and evil legacy. The furniture had been knocked down with one push of the Force. She had left them this way, witnesses of her rage.

But she held on. Nobody suspected anything. Not even him. Ben, her other half. Projecting innocent pictures, rather than letting him glimpse what she'd done, she skillfully juggled the mental layers of her mind. The bond, with her carefully filtered thoughts, Ben's gentle, comforting ones, and the others. Those vile and nasty thoughts asking to come out.

**_I'll pass by tomorrow. I promise,_** she assured him.

He didn't answer, but the resignation that escaped in the bond confirmed that he agreed, or at least that he accepted.

An evil laughter rang in her ears and Rey suddenly straightened up. Quick. Getting busy, distract herself to ignore the callings, the threats in her mind. Darkness was calling her, and Rey wondered how long she would be able to resist it.

_Not long_**_,_** whispered the voice.

He was right.

She had ran around the city three times and this time, she was very satisfied that her shakings were due to exhaustion. She walked to one of the fountains in the central square, joining her hands in a cup, and took a bit of water. It was refreshing and she wiped her mouth with the back of her wrist. Already catching a calmer breath and enjoying this brief return to peace, she opened the bond and called for Ben.

**_I missed you_**, she couldn't hep but say. Rey knew she was hypocrite for she was the only one responsible for their separation. She could feel he was mad at her, but he had never ignored her for very long. He did not have time to answer her, as both of them felt people coming towards the young woman, a great uneasiness agitating the small group.

**_Sounds like trouble._**

**_Definitely,_** Ben replied.

"Rey," greeted Connix as she reached her.

She nodded her head in response.

"You're not going to like it, but... we need you."

And as perceptive as she was, the lieutenant was perfectly right.

/

/

"Dinner?" Rey repeated in disbelief.

"Yes."

"And you want me to go with you? Me?"

"Yes"

"But why?"

"It's political," Poe explained.

He seemed at least as delighted as her.

"_Denon's_ Governors are members of the highly respected Merchant Guilds, they are influential through all the galaxy, even the Core Worlds, they're the ones who contacted us and we can't afford to offend them. Their support would provide us with significant financial backing."

"But what does it have to do with me?

"I'm getting there. They want to meet the last Jedi, the one who saved us from The Emperor."

Rey went livid at the mention of the name but managed to keep herself together.

"But what would I have to do?"

"Eat, smile, answer a few questions, keep calm. As i said it's political."

"No way."

"Rey," sighed Finn. "Please, it's important."

"I said no."

**_Ben !_** She shouted in the bond, looking for his support.

**_Denon it a very wealthy system. The fact that they're willing to deal with the Resistance is unexpected for you. But be careful, they had many agreements with the First Order. _**

"Coderex costed us too much allies Rey. We need money, men, and ships."

He added nothing more, but Rey could feel the poorly disguised criticism. She was responsible for this departure, responsible of those losses.

**_I can't go there, I don't want to._**

**_I don't think you have a choice._**

**_Ben help me I can't... I can't bear that, I have nothing to say to them. I will be ridiculous, I'm nothing._**

**_Rey, stop that. Everything will be fine. You're going to make it._**

_You're not gonna make it, because you're weak. A scavenger, a desert rat, nothing more. A fraud pretending to be a Jedi._

She whined and had to hide her discomfort with a cough.

**_Rey what was... _**

**_Nothing._**

She closed the bond immediately. The panic was sending waves of nausea and she could feel her tremors returning.

"We found you some clothes."

"I didn't say yes."

"I hope they'll do the trick, we need to make a good impression," replied Poe without listening to what she had just said.

She scowled the General before taking the outfit he was handing her. It had to be a joke.

"A dress? No way!"

"Look, Rey, these people are snobs, they'll see nothing but the way we look. If we want their support, we have to please them, so I beg you, make an effort. And also..."

He hesitated, unsure of what he was going to say.

"Maybe you should do something about your face..."

Connix and Finn's eyes opened wide as Poe went on with his clumsy tirade.

"I don't know, brush your hair, maybe a little makeup. You look kinda scary lately."

Rey was relieved that lightnings didn't come out of her hands this time. But a simple wave of the hand later, and Poe had collapsed to the ground. Then, with a slight movement, a downpour of fountain water fell on him. The laughter of her friends brought warmth to her cheeks.

"Sorry," she told him. "We had to do something about your face too."

Poe stood up and smiled despite himself, acknowledging he had gone too far.

"I accept. On one condition."

"You know, I wasn't really asking for your opinion. You owe us."

She ignored him.

"I'm coming to your dinner, make a good impression, and in exchange you'll let Ben go out."

"Every once in a while," she added before Finn and Poe could lash out and deny her request.

The two Generals looked at each other before finally reluctantly nodding their heads. She sighed with relief, then turned around and went back to her apartment.

"We're leaving in an hour," Finn shouted.

/

/

"Stop touching your hair."

"I look ridiculous."

She spun around and started pacing again, her heels echoing loudly on the steel floor of the ship. They hadn't taken the Falcon. Rose, Chewie, and Lando had borrowed it for a mission, and at that moment she regretted her old piece of junk, which would at least have given her a reassuring presence.

Rey stretched out her arms, barely holding back from tearing the cloth that covered and restrained her. She didn't like dresses. She felt exposed, clumsy, ridiculous. She didn't wear it like Connix did. The young woman was dressed in a traditional Aldorande outfit, even in her hairstyle, which wasn't unlike Leia's hair.

_Loyal soldier to the end._

Nor did she have Poe's confidence, who had swapped his eternal pilot's clothes for an elegant black suit.

Her own gown wrapped around her skinny figure and left her back exposed, the fabric plunging down to her lower back. She had noticed the numerous glances on her way but she didn't care about the effect she had, she mostly felt embarrassed to show that much skin. Especially since she couldn't hide all the scars she had been able to get in her eventful life on _Jakku_, and well after. She wasn't pretty.

A growl echoed in the bond, and she was overwhelmed by Ben's anger.

**_You're beautiful._**

**_You haven't even seen me_**, she shot back.

But still his indignation had made her blush. He thought she was pretty, noble.

_Filthy little girl. There's nothing noble about you. You're nothing._

She lost track of everything as Palpatine's voice kept telling all sort of horrors. All of a sudden the bond vibrated with this special feeling, and Ben appeared next to her, anchoring her back to the present.

**_I see you now_**, his voice somehow deeper than ever. **_And you're beautiful Rey._**

She turned away from his intense gaze.

**_People are going to laugh at me, I don't belong here._**

He groaned again but said nothing. The bond vibrated one last time before he disappeared. The emptiness left by Ben left a bitter taste in her mouth.

One hour later their ship merged from lightspeed and started to go down towards ecumenopolis world of _Denon_. Their allies had arranged to meet them in a huge restaurant inside a palace, C3PO told them, which accompanied them for obvious reasons. A limo-speeder was waiting for them at the exit of the astroport and they boarded, somewhat intimidated by all these luxury.

If Rey had been impressed by _Ohma D'un_, she was stunned by _Denon_.

"_The whole planet is a city,_" Connix had explained.

Her friend's words kept repeating in her head, yet she couldn't understand them. How could that even be possible, she wondered again and again. Countless voices and emotions had overwhelmed her as they entered the planet's atmosphere, and she and Ben had had to violently repel their cries into the Force as so many of them were speaking in their minds.

With her face pressed against one of the windows of the luxurious speeder, Rey tried to grab hold of everything she could see. Lights, vibrant colors, pink, cyans, reds, yellows, greens were assaulting her eyes, blinding them under their brightness. Everywhere, buildings rose to dizzying heights, both in the sky and on the ground. Hundreds or thousand — she couldn't count — of ships, speeders of all sizes, scouts and small yacht were advancing in line at high speed in a synchronised and regular ballet.

_Oh, how she would have hated flying here._

There were simply too many things. Too many people, too many buildings, colors, lights. She felt attacked and overwhelmed by all those sensations, and she ended up closing her eyes and covering her ears with her hands to calm down. Poe took one of them and held it in his to help her. She thanked him with a little nod. She wished it had been Ben here instead.

When their ship finally slowed down, several droids scrambled to help them get out of it. Their belongings were taken from them, and they were invited into the palace.

"Its like entering another world," said Finn in her ear.

And he was right.

If _Denon_ was overly urbanized, dripping with garish colors and noise, the palace was something else entirely. It was grandiose. There were no other words to describe the rich and sumptuous architecture of the place. Their group kept walking, watched by huge columns of white stone that Rey could not have named and which rose high up to painted ceilings. Floors made of the same material where they could see their reflection beneath their feet, giving them the impression to fall into a deep, endless pit. Mirrors on all sides also returned their image to them and confronted them with the disturbing reality. They didn't belong here. Everywhere gilding decorated every cornice, every statue, everything was coloured, everything was shiny, glittering. After spending months in nature and in contact with it, all this gold blinded them. Only C3PO did not stand out in this royal setting.

Many people were walking all the ways around them, each one of them fancier than the other. Still, none of her friends retreated or seemed embarrassed.

Rey, on the other hand, was fighting against her fear with great difficulty. She could feel her heart struggling to adopt a calm rhythm, and she felt suffocated from second to second. Then when they had walked down endless corridors and through a large illuminated garden where even the plants seemed to be covered in gold, they finally saw a large glass building. The shape was strange, Rey thought, many right angles made it look like a sphere, but not quite, she had never seen an object or building of this shape before.

**_Octagonal_**, Ben told her.

She grumbled like every time he demonstrated knowledge she didn't have. He never did it in a patronizing way, he never tried to humiliate her, but Rey always had a hard time letting herself learn something, reminding her that she had no education, that she had no class.

**_You have way more class and education than all the people here_**, he told her.

**_Ben_**, she whispered, **_I can't do this._**

He appeared next to her and she froze. Her friends didn't noticed and kept walking.

**_It's all right._**

She shook her head to tell him otherwise. She came towards him and put her head against his chest.

**_I won't make it. _**

**_Of course you will. You faced the Emperor alone, a few aristos from Denon won't impress you, will they?_**

**_I wasn't alone, you were there._**

**_I'm here now._**

She lifted her head and he gently caressed her cheek. This gesture was enough to give her a little bit of courage and she stormed toward the building. When she arrived next to them, Finn offered an arm which she immediately accepted and looked at Ben again. He hadn't left her side. He nodded for her to keep going.

Just like the palace, the restaurant was gorgeous. On several circular floors connected by crystal stairs, were hundreds of round tables fancily laid. At the centre of the building, stood a long tubular glass structure, filled with colorful plants that reached to the ceiling. A man and a woman dressed in golden suits, looking too much like their droid, came to welcome them, and invited them to follow them.

**_I can almost see your surroundings,_** told Ben, **_we're getting better._**

She turned her head towards him, and she understood what he meant. By closing her eyes slightly and focusing, she could make out the cell where Ben was. It was strange to see him standing still when he seemed to be moving forward with her. Rey saw him carefully observing the area around her.

**_That's something, isn't it? _**she told him.

**_Too flashy if you ask me._**

As they were being led to their table, many glances turned towards them and shameless whispers started.

**_The guards are looking at me weirdly,_** chuckled Ben. **_They're going to think that I'm going crazy again._**

She smiled fondly at him, seeing that he was trying to distract her from this embarrassing situation. As she got to the balcony, she saw that the glass structure was actually a huge aquarium filled with all sorts of fish that she had never seen.

The table to which they were led to was already taken. Two men and a woman were waiting for them and studied them with interest. The waiters announced them to their hosts :

"Poe Dameron, General and co-Leader of the Resistance."

"Kaydel Ko Connix, Commander and Second of the Resistance."

Rey frowned when she heard her friend's title, when the kriff was she promoted? But as he turned to her and Finn, the man seemed to hesitate.

"Finn... General and co-Leader of the Resistance."

The pause he had made between his name and title was so insulting, and she squeezed her friend's arm to her to bring him support.

"Rey..."

This time the man didn't just pause, but stopped, and a long, awkward silence rose among the guests.

_Without family. _

_But you have a family, you have a name, a legacy, _

_Claim it! _

_REY PALPATINE_**_,_** shouted the voice.

She whined, as she tried to silence the screams, while blocking her thoughts to Ben. A terrible headache started pounding in her head, and every person around her started staring at her. She hid her pain by pretending to cough. Rey thought she was going to burst into shame, before one of the men at the table stood up and opened his arms in a gesture that was meant to be welcoming.

"Rey, the last Jedi, and apprentice to the legendary Luke Skywalker, right?"

"Yes," she barely said.

"Just Rey?" Asked the woman still sitting.

"Yes."

She could feel her anger and Ben's own mingle through the bond, but immediately he took her hand free in his before she lost her temper. The third man who hadn't said anything yet, also stood up. The waitress cleared her throat.

"His Excellency, Greav Tamann, Governor of_ Denon_'s Northern Lands, and Chief of the Colonies of the _Corellian Pass._"

The man who had just stood nodded.

"Her Serene Highness Raina Averénn, Queen of _Spirana_, Governor of the Eastern Plains of _Denon_."

The latter gave them a tensed smile.

"And his Imperial Majesty, Ban Orbel, Emperor of _Belassa_, magistrate of _Iseno_, Governor of _Denon's_ western lands, president of the Merchant Guilds and…"

"Enough," said the man to whom belonged all those titles.

He invited them to sit down. Had it been a matter of showing them the importance of their hosts, it had worked. Rey placed herself between Finn and Connix and glanced oddly at the waiter holding her chair so she could sit. Ben kneeled beside her, invisible for everyone else, but a strong comforting presence for her. And so the dinner started.

To her immense relief, the Governors took the lead of the conversation. Stating their requests politely, and immediately starting the negotiations. Rey, who had no experience in politics of any kind was soon annoyed. There were a few moments of panic when several waiters brought them their meal, revealing a multitude of cutlery all perfectly aligned. She was already having trouble remembering to use a fork when she ate on her own, so as to know the order in which these small silver utensils were to be used, not to mention the plates and glasses.

_For kriff's sake, but who uses that many glasses?_

A large hand appeared and pointed at each of the cutlery with its finger.

**_This one first, then return to the center with each new plate. _**

**_You attended many meals like this when you were Supreme..._**

She doesn't finish her sentence, not wanting to offend him.

**_My mother educated me according to the Aldorande protocol._**

**_Oh right. I sometimes forget that you're.._**

**_Rey, _**he stopped her.**_ Listen._**

Someone had spoken to her, and focused on Ben, she hadn't heard the question. Embarrassing her friends, Rey apologized, and Queen Raina asked her again how long had it been since she had completed her Jedi training.

/

/

_Somewhere in the Outer Rim._

In the darkness of a large room, a man was reviewing some documents on a big datapad. Reports, military notes, messages, bills, none of them seemed to interested him, when he finally came across a folder full of holos that caught his attention. Sent by their contact a few hours ago, the folder was full of surveillance footage. Captured without the subject's knowledge, they had been taken on the fly, most of them blurred and messed up, but the last one, from the day before, interested him more than anything else.

He clicked on the miniature, revealing the entire hologram. There was a young woman. Eyes closed, she seemed wrenched in pain, her jaw clenched in a suffering face. But her face, although beautiful, wasn't the most interesting part. He sneered as he zoomed in on the part that had intrigued him. He then pressed a switch, and a comlink turned on.

"Some news on my reports on the Resistance ?"

"Dameron and the other general have landed on _Denon_."

"Kriff. Damn Governors, they didn't waste any time."

"The Jedi is with them. Shall I have your ship prepared sir?"

"No. But warn our men there. Tell them to start. I'll inform him myself."

Modi Coderex cut off communication and leaned back into his seat. He was taking a risk, it wasn't the plan, but all things considered it would be better, he thought with satisfaction. He smiled as he detailed the hologram again.

"I've got you."

And it was true. For out of the Jedi's hands came lightning bolts. Familiar lightning.

/

/

The evening went on without any further incident, or so Rey thought, before Ben and her friends began to tense up after another question.

"Is that a joke?" Asked Finn.

Rey tried to figure out what could have outraged her friend so much. She really should start paying attention.

"Those men and women have been enrolled, conditioned for the First Order when they were young. They should never be set free in the Galaxy. They will never be trustworthy."

"But you're talking about executing them, right? You can't be serious."

"I won't hide from you that we would much prefer another alternative, but what other choice is left? Does the Resistance intend to take over all the military forces of the First Order? The other systems will never accept it. It would be trading one tyrant for another."

"We could give them a choice, release them from their allegiance! I'm sure they'll do the right thing, just as I've done in the past."

"Oh really?" Asked Ban Orbel.

After spending the evening listening with a distracted ear, Rey had finally realized that he was clearly the leader among these three authority figures, and probably the most unfriendly underneath his sweet airs.

"These are not clones of the Empire. These soldiers will never get used to a quiet and peaceful life. This is how clandestine armies and mercenary guilds are born, because of the disappearance of military institutions. We are talking about millions of soldiers here. We cannot leave such a force at the disposal of the highest bidder. It is a heavy burden for the Resistance, but it is for the good of all."

"We are ready to offer you all the financial and logistical support you might need, that was our agreement. But you now know our conditions. The armies of the First Order must be disbanded. The Stormtroopers must be taken prisoner or executed. We will not support a new military superpower, nor will we allow indoctrinated people to roam the galaxy."

"But you're talking about murdering hundreds of thousands of people who never had a choice!"

"That is regrettable indeed. We will mourn those sacrifices. But once a stormtrooper, always a stormtrooper," said the queen. "Every time a power of this size has risen in the Galaxy, massacres, endless wars have been perpetrated. Look at the Empire, the First Order was just the next logical step. We can't condone such an eventuality. We won't let history repeat itself a third time."

Finn stood up and stared at the three people in front of them with murderous eyes.

"You're an anomaly Finn. A bug in the system. Don't make the mistake of believing that all your former comrades will find a place like yours."

"How dare you," growled Rey placing herself in front of her friend to protect him from those petty attacks. She place her hand on her saber hanging at her hips. This gesture did not escape the Governors who looked at her with concern.

"Calm down please, we didn't mean to offend you."

"We should end it there," cut them off Connix.

The three Governors stood up in one same motion.

"What a disappointment, General."

"We thought the Resistance was ready to move forward."

"Apparently not."

"Indeed not," Poe said disgusted.

He grabbed Finn by the arm and tried to drag him down with him.

"C'mon pal it's over."

"You..."

The former stormtrooper was never able to finish his sentence because all around them were approaching soldiers. Heavily armed, over disciplined, and threatening.

"We stand by our conditions Dameron. If the Resistance is not the ideal candidate for the dismantling of the First Order, we will find another. The Galaxy has suffered too much for us to let it sink again. The Merchant Guilds will follow us. You're making a mistake."

"Perhaps, but I have hope that there is a better alternative than murder."

"Ah, hope. You are indeed Organa's worthy successor. And tell me, Dameron, how did hope help her in the end?"

Connix had great difficulty stopping with both arms outstretched, Rey and his two friends. Their hosts' guards had raised their blasters and some screams of panic had resounded in the restaurant.

"Thank you for the food. We're leaving now."

"Now!" She insisted when none of her friends would move.

/

/

"What a shame we couldn't stay for dessert, _Denon's_ Palace specialties are renowned for their succulency."

"Shut up, 3PO," grunted Poe.

No one walked them out, and they silently rushed to the exit. Rey could sense Poe's wrath surrounding their group with a tumultuous energy. She wanted to say something, but Ben dissuaded her.

**_I can't believe how badly it went._**

**_Unfortunately, they were right about a few things._**

**_Ben! How can you even say that?_**

**_It's the truth. Finn and Jannah's troop were rare exceptions. Most of the legions are fully dedicated to the First Order. They'll refuse to surrender and stop fighting. They don't know any other alternative._**

**_So you think they deserve to die? And that we'll have to decide their fate? _**

**_Of course not, _**he replied, offended.

**_So what, then?_**

**_We'll have to show them._**

**_You said 'we', _**she whispered.

A sweet sensation rose in the bond, enveloping them both like a cocoon. Hope. For the first time since he'd been here, Ben wanted to participate.

**_They were my men. I wasn't Supreme Leader for long, but they were my responsibility. And I abandoned them. I won't let them be executed without being offered an alternative. _**

**_Ben,_** Rey whispered.

She had stopped. She wanted to kiss him. No matter how bad the timing was, no matter how far away they were, she wanted to. She could feel him blush as her thoughts reached him. Rey had put a hand on his arm when he suddenly stepped back. He was looking at something behind her, with a shocked expression on his face.

She turned around, worried, but saw nothing. The street was empty, except for the brightly colored billboards. A huge holographic panel was projecting a picture of a ship, a new Corellian model. She turned to Ben, surprised by his behavior.

"REY!"

It was Finn who just screamed at her. She turned around and ran towards her friends who had also stopped in front of the huge sign. The astroport was only a few meters away from them. A thin, cold rain had begun to fall. Rey was about to ask what was happening to them all when she saw it.

The holo-panel had just changed its message, and instead of the Corellian ship was now being broadcast a simple message :

**_REJECT THE FORCE'S TYRANNY_**

**_DEATH TO THE JEDIS_**

If the message was highly shocking, nothing was more so than the image on which they were inscribed.

It was her.

Rey saw herself, broadcast on a holopanel in the middle of a planet bustling with people.

"Rey come on, hurry!"

She couldn't move as she detailed her holographic double. Lightning bolts were released from her hands. Her eyes were closed, but Rey knew what color they would have been if she had them opened. Someone had just shown the entire galaxy who she was. A monster.

_We will take revenge. We'll show them the power of the Palpatine. _

"Get out of my head," she screamed.

"Rey!"

**_Rey what was that?_**

She pulled out her saber, and with a sudden move, she threw herself on the holographic panel. Lacerating, destroying the metal structure, thousands of sparkles began to fly before the entire panel burst into flames. Her holographic face disappeared beneath the flames that now licked the surface. Thick smoke escaped from it, meeting with the thin rain. Fire and water clashed, dissolving her image.

Rey fell heavily on her legs, her dress had been torn and was now stained with water and dirt. She could still hear her name being shouted, but she ignored them. She needed all her strength to remain calm and not break down.

Suddenly a noise rang out to her right and her instinct made her shift slightly. Something whistled at her ear and crashed a little further behind her. She turned towards the object and saw a large rock. Standing up, she raised her saber ready to defend herself from these weird projectiles when she saw them. In the distance, a group of men and women, about ten of them, were bending down and gathering more stones before throwing them at her. She saw them coming to her in a confused state, before she deflected them with a simple hand gesture.

"DEATH TO THE JEDI !"

"Rey come on!" Shouted Finn.

**_Rey leave now!_** Said Ben, also shouting.

She remained frozen, shocked at their hateful faces. A new stone was thrown at her, and Rey stopped it with her saber. This angered them even more, and the group moved in her direction, this time running. She let herself be dragged along by her friends, and they boarded the ship. A few minutes later they had left _Denon_'s atmosphere, never to return, it seemed.

/

/

/

A crisis meeting was held the day after their return. The Governors of _Denon_ had sent them a message of disappointment at the failure of their negotiations and invited them to return to discuss the terms of their alliance more calmly. It was the closest thing to an apology in politics, Beaumont explained.

Poe and Connix were now narrating their fruitless evening to the entire Resistance chain of command. They had all gathered in a huge meeting room, a much larger equivalent of what had been the main deck of the _Tantive IV_.

Rey was grateful that they had kept quiet about what had happened near the astroport. She herself was still unable to realize what had happened. But the hateful cries she had received were constantly replayed in her head. Although the terrible voice that had been speaking to her for several days had been silenced, she was not relieved. It was like trading one hell for another.

_DEATH TO THE JEDIS_

She shivered again. What the _kriff_ could she have done to those people ? When did she become an image of hatred and oppression?

But Rey wasn't the only one who had been deeply affected by their meeting.

She turned to Finn who was brooding in a corner of the room. He hadn't spoken, leaving his co-leader to run the meeting. She had seen him the night before, throwing himself into Jannah's arms as she waited for him in the hangar. He had then spent the rest of the evening, and the night for all Rey knew, with the former stormtroopers. Seeking comfort from those who shared this common history. The other anomalies, as this _kriffing_ queen had called them.

She herself had hardly restrained from going to Ben, but the shame in her belly had held her back. She couldn't sleep, however, so she had walked all night long. Exercise was still the best ploy she had found so far to distract herself.

At the thought of the man, she could feel him calling her again in the bond. She could sense his disappointment, his anger at being ignored in such a way. She didn't resist for long and finally opened herself up, calling on the Force to connect them. His troubled thoughts poured out, and she accepted his blame in silence.

As usual, she ignored much of the meeting, having no interest in the fiery debates of her comrades, preferring instead to curl up in a ball in her mind, protected by Ben's presence, although he was angry. She continued to brood until he told her to pay attention, wanting to listen to what was being said himself.

The majority of the commanders had agreed on the odious proposal that the Governors had put before them. The Resistance could neither accept nor support the execution of the First Order troops, not without offering them an alternative and protection for those who wished to join their cause. All also agreed that the Resistance should never position itself as a supreme military force. The armies should be disarmed and dismantled. Many conflicts and challenges awaited the Resistance fighters. A long sigh of fatigue agitated the whole assembly before they moved on to the second part of their meeting.

The Resistance had contacted the leaders of _Malastare_ a few days before about their actions. The planet had responded with an ultimatum. Rey had been surprised by those people who dared to threaten them without even considering what was being offered to them, it was a very strange way to make allies according to her. _Not all systems look for allies_, had replied Connix.

The planet _Malastare_ was ruled by two species, the Dugs and the Grans. Once very rich, the falls of the Republic and the Empire had left the planet in a deplorable state. If it had had any interest for the latter, the First Order had merely subdued it, without even taking advantage of the fuel exploitations that had made the planet famous.

Today _Malastare_ had broken free from their tyrant's yoke and turned the tide, leaving them in possession of many ships and legions of stormtroopers under their command. If it was legitimate for this people to have annihilated their despots, the raids they were now organizing against neighboring planets were much less so. Seeking to annex the military powers of the First Order, and to unite them to their cause, they gave themselves a role that could became a threat to free systems. From victims they had become bullies, and the Resistance couldn't let that happen.

So far, the exchanges had not been successful, and now they were becoming rude. Their response had been most succinct, they had a new military power and would not hesitate to use it if the Resistance got in their way. As this threat coincided with the situation of the previous day, the Resistance members were now sure that they would have to intervene.

It was hard for Poe to see that exactly what the Governors had predicted was happening.

Rey sighed in frustration again. She found it very difficult to understand their motives. After experiencing suffering, they were now seeking to inflict it on others. The planet seemed desperate to draw attention to itself, even they were not fighters, but were once famous for their module races, Beaumont had told her. It didn't make sense, political and military alliances always seemed so complicated and a waste of precious time to her.

Couldn't they simply ally themselves with _Malastare_? They seemed to have the same goal, to put an end to the rule of the First Order. On Jakku when a scavenger needed to explore a particularly dangerous site, he would look for another scavenger to help him with the task, each one would share the skills the other needed, and it was as simple as that.

**_It is indeed as simple as that. _**

**_Hmm? _**

**_The Resistance needs Malastare, and Malastare needs the Resistance. _**

**_Yes, they do. _**

She was relieved that he was thinking the same thing.

**_The Resistance needs military power, new alliances and funding. Malastare could be all that, but is isolated from all systems, the First Order has decimated their planet and left them abandoned, they've been banished from all galactic trade routes. Now they're looking for revenge, but it won't help them regain their former glory. The Resistance has all the connections they need. _**

**_But then why threaten us? _**

**_They're in a weak position, and they don't want to show it. _**

**_Ben, I think you're right. What should I say?_**

So Ben explained it to her. He spoke of non-aggression pacts, giving access to the galactic trade routes, a mutually beneficial alliance, and the liberation of the Stormtroopers. He ended his speech with this simple sentence, but it summed up the situation perfectly: neither side would be able to survive for long without the other. And Rey repeated it, adding a few comments that a buried instinct dictated to her. She may not have had any political education, she may be nothing, but she knew suffering, despair. She was passionate, that's what he had always admired about her. Rey loved the sense of pride that floated in the bond.

Turmoil stirred the ranks of the Resistance. There were playful outbursts, some skeptical, but overall a strong reaction. Finn approached her and smiled at her, his friend was happy that she decided to get involved at last.

"Rey, that's great. You're right, we have to do this!"

Beaumont gave her a little pat on the back to congratulate her, while Poe tried to bring silence.

"Let's try diplomacy again. Thank you, Rey."

Poe and Connix recorded the message, modifying and adding several parts, but keeping the original meaning. They all watched the red light fade away to indicate that the message had been sent.

"Fingers crossed now. I think we... "

"Where did you get that idea," Connix cut him. "I'm sorry, Rey, but I've never seen you take part in any political discussion... "

The young woman looked at her friend in shock. She adored the commander, she had been so happy when she had learned of her relationship with Rose, but the doubt that she could tell from her eyes at that moment hurt her. So now she knew.

She knew that she and Ben shared a special bond. Rey had never fully informed Resistance fighters about what that bond meant and how far it went, and she had trouble imagining Ben confessing that kind of information. But maybe it was time for the revelations.

**_Rey don't tell them. _**

"Ben," was her only answer.

She had insisted enough the last few weeks that no one called him Kylo Ren, so everyone knew exactly who she was talking about. With the Force, she could feel feelings of anger, betrayal now. She was exposing their secrets to the enemy. No matter what happened, two months later, they still considered him an enemy.

**_Of course, what did you expect? _**

She tried to explain herself, to defend him, but she found herself alone. Fortunately she was not for long, for already Beaumont and Connix had placed themselves at her side.

"I'm sorry," whispered Connix to her. I thought...

"You thought wrong."

Poe and Finn failed to calm the room and without a look of apology, Rey was asked to leave.

She didn't even try to protest, unable to bear the words addressed to her, the murmurs of reproach. As she got up to leave the room, ignoring the dark glances of two captains, she heard the sound of an incoming communication.

_We accept your offer._

Without looking back, Rey ran to the cells.

/

/

Ben was pacing back and forth, feeling her running across the base. An anger and distress that wasn't his own invaded his mind, choking him, making him want to break everything around him. He breathed several times to bring peace to his thoughts. This was not the time, he should be strong and calm to deal with Rey's fears.

She finally arrived, out of breath, her eyes reddened and her pupils agitated. Wild locks had escaped from her buns, Ben would have wanted her to untie them, the vision of her hair free in the wind obsessed him in his dreams. He saw her approaching, their eyes locked in each other's. He saw the guards astonished at her presence. She ignored them.

He reached his hand through the bars and she took it in hers. Clinging to him desperately, she closed her eyes at his touch.

He had missed her. He could see she'd lost weight again. Her skin, usually tanned and luminous, seemed to have lost some of its shine. Her features were drawn and sad, and she competed with him on the depth of the dark circles under her eyes. She put his hand on her cheek, seeking comfort.

Her thoughts were restless and tumultuous, and Ben realized he hadn't heard them like this for some time. Rey was losing control of herself, maybe she was finally going to tell him what was happening to her.

He had seen her shut down and become more and more isolated since their arrival on _Omha D'un_. Unable to do anything from where he was, he had to resolve to watch her from afar as she plunged into a spiral of sadness and anger. And there was plenty of opportunity to be angry here.

Ben could hardly be mad at her, even though he knew he should have been. She ignored him, forgot him when he was only here for her, but every time, her regret and guilt made him melt away and he always found himself marveling that she sought his presence.

The guards had stopped hesitating and asked her to step aside gently. They were now annoyed and one of them put a hand on her shoulder. When she suddenly pulled away, Ben could see her two sabers hanging from her thick leather belt. He gave her a curious thought about them, and she told him that she just wanted to practice with him.

**_That's not possible, Rey._**

**_Please... I need that._**

How could he refuse her anything? He was probably never able to. But the men didn't seem to agree. The one she'd pushed away so ruthlessly approached again, and this time Ben winced at the young woman's reaction.

"Listen Rey, the General gave strict orders, the prisoner cannot leave."

"Stand back," she scolded.

She had let go of his hand and turned to the guards. Ben tried to catch her, but the bars in his cell prevented him from reaching her. He tried another approach.

**_Rey, calm down, you don't want to do this. _**

Do what? He didn't know, but the thoughts she was having right now were anything but friendly. He got scared for those guards who were just doing their job.

_Do it. _

That voice surprised Ben again. Someone was talking to Rey. He restrained himself from grumbling with rage and jealousy. The bond was theirs, and only they. Who had dared to stain her spirit with its presence ? Whoever it was, his words had only amplified the young woman's anger. He saw her shouting at them to retreat again, and the order had been pronounced with such determination, such power, that he himself began to retreat as well. She had used the Force without realizing it.

When she saw him pull back with the guards, Ben could see the horror in her eyes. She thought he was afraid of her. But Ben had never been afraid, but rather he was terrified that she would do something she would regret later, adding a stone to the edifice she had built for her guilt.

"Step back," warns them in turn Ben.

**_He's afraid of me,_** he heard her think.

**_I don't want to hurt him, but if he's afraid of me-_**

**_REY! I'm not scared, listen to me! _**

_Just do it!_

**_I can't resist anymore._**

_Don't resist anymore, let go my child._

**_Yes, I should do that._**

_Everything will be better afterwards._

**_DO IT!_**

That voice! Ben finally understood who it belonged to, and while he realized too late the identity of his tormentor, Rey obeyed his orders.

She unleashed her power and a wave of Force escaped from her body. She screamed and the pressure inside him also released. Ben could feel a tension in his throat that he hadn't even noticed, unraveling, letting him breathe freely again. The cells next to his and the whole long corridor had exploded. The walls had fallen, the guards had been thrown away, and lightning was still crackling on her hands, leaving deep marks in the ground. She contemplated them before falling to her knees, seemingly broken.

Ben rushed out, stepping over bars and rubble to join her.

/

/

Rey did not pay attention to the pain in her knees when they hit the ground of cracked stones. She felt Ben pull himself out of his cell and join her, but when he bent down to help her get up, she pulled away from his touch.

"No! I don't want to hurt you, stay away!"

"Rey ... You will never hurt me, ever."

Did he forget all the times she had hurt him, even killing him once ? Yet he seemed convinced of what he said. Oh, how she would have liked to share his confidence. She raised her head, meeting his worried gaze. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she did nothing to stop them.

"I'm a monster."

He crouched before her, his face so close to hers now.

"Of course not," he said, trying in vain to reassure her.

But she wasn't stupid.

**_Go tell that to the guards you just killed_**, said the voice.

But this time Ben seemed to have heard it too. Rey let out a long sob, and covered her face with her hands, not wanting to face the sight of the corpses or his reproachful look.

**_Such shame, I am so ashamed, it hurts so much._**

She felt him get up and walk towards the guards. Keeping her eyes closed, she put her hands over her ears, she couldn't bear to hear Ben tell her that she had killed them.

**_They're just knocked out. _**

Ben came back to her and began to take her hands away. She didn't struggle, but she didn't open her eyes.

"What was that, Rey? I thought you couldn't hear it anymore!"

"I... I don't know what it is."

Even without seeing him she could sense his annoyance.

"Rey, you assured me you hadn't heard that voice in at least a week."

No he mustn't know. Nothing cost her more in that moment than to get up and walk away from him, but he grabbed her by the arm before she could get away from him.

"You lied to me?"

No, no, what had she done? She could feel Ben's sense of betrayal reverberating through her soul.

"Since when do you hear Palpatine?"

Rey refused to answer him. She tried to get her arm back, tried to back away, but he held her tight. She looked away under the intensity of his gaze, but Ben still didn't let go of her, he seemed shocked.

Behind him suddenly appeared Kylo Ren. The projection of his fears, his guilt, had just materialized, as if... As if he had lost control of himself. Rey began to get scared. She was sure he could feel her anxiety reflected in the bond.

"What's going on, Rey, what are you hiding from me?"

"You can' t understand," she finally answered him reluctantly.

This time he let go of her arm, and laughed with a joyless, wicked laugh. A twisted echo of that laugh she loved so much. Rey began to feel sick. She wanted to put her hand over his mouth, to shut him up, so that he wouldn't spoil the memories she had of his laugh, of his wonderful smile.

_I've ruined everything_, she worried.

Ben went on, seemingly out of control.

"You're right, how can I understand the evil that possesses you, the voices that manipulate, but can you hear how hypocrite you are, Rey?"

She said nothing. What was there to say, she knew he was right. But she couldn't admit it, she didn't want him to see how she wasn't as light as they all claimed. The scene from the day before came back to her memory, and the hatred of those people froze her.

_DEATH TO THE JEDIS_

"So you're just like them after all?"

That sentence brought her out of her memories. What the _kriff_ was he talking about?

"You don't trust me."

The realization of what he'd just said made her eyes widen in horror. She was about to contradict him, but he wouldn't let her speak.

"That your friends and the Resistance doesn't, is understandable, and normal. But you... after all we've done together Rey, you know me better than anyone, you're... the other part of myself, and yet you hold back, you hide as if you're afraid of my judgment.

"Ben it's not that," she whispered.

"Then what is it? For almost two months I've been here, standing in a cage with nothing to do but wait, because it was the right thing to do, because I wanted to stay with you, because I ... I care about you," he said.

Rey remembered when he told her she was nothing. But not to him. Something awakened in her, in her belly, in her heart, in her soul, and she felt shaking.

"I didn't want to make you leave your friends, I thought you were happy with them! I accepted all this, but don't ask me to remain calm while you fall into despair. Look at you, how long has it been since you've slept? When was the last time you had a meal? What's going on with you, Rey?"

"TELL ME", he shouted.

She stepped back under the force of his cries. He did not stop her, but behind him, Kylo Ren had just pulled out his crimson saber. The manifestation of his personal hell, his personified anger was threatening her at that moment, and Ben did nothing to stop it.

Her fear increased dramatically. She barely refrained from drawing her saber, but she knew it would only make it worse.

How did they get to this point? She didn't recognize Ben anymore, she saw herself again, months before, when all they could do was fight each other. When they hadn't yet discovered the happiness of their dyad, the sweet sensation of never being alone again. Where had _her_ Ben gone?

Ben, whose calm he'd been showing for weeks had intrigued Rey, he whom nothing was shaking, now seemed on the verge of cracking, but she could feel in the bond that his terrible anger was also hiding a growing anxiety. His patience was long gone now.

"My patience?" He exclaimed, after reading her mind. He took her arm back in his hand, holding it tightly.

"But I'm not patient Rey," he said in a soft and dangerous voice. "I've been seething with anger for weeks, I contained my rage because I thought you were fine. Beside that, being imprisoned wasn't so important. Being humiliated, drugged, none of it mattered if it meant being by your side, I didn't really deserve better anyway."

Rey wanted to protest, but he didn't give her time to talk.

"But now I find out you lied to me, you keep hearing those voices, what else are you hiding from me Rey?"

Rey stopped pulling to free from his grip, and curled up on herself. The gesture seemed to immediately get Ben out of his anger.

"Let me help you," he whispered. "Just like you did."

She couldn't. So Ben closed his eyes and, disappointed, turned around and went back to his cell. Seeing his shoulders shrugged in resignation, Rey felt something break inside her. It didn't matter if she was in pain, but she couldn't bear to hurt him, ever again.

**_Ben... _**

So she told him. In a small voice at first, seeking absolution in her words. Then as her revelations came out, she started screaming. She was going mad, she felt herself falling to the dark side, Palpatine had taken possession of her, just as he had predicted on _Exegol_.

**_He poisoned my mind. _**

She confessed to him how terrified she was, how she no longer dared to sleep at night, how all food had lost its taste as her stomach was knotted with terror. Without being able to stop it, the memory of her eyes turning yellow escaped in the bond. She was losing herself, she was a monster.

The stormtroopers she had slain came back before her eyes, and Ben flinched with her as she cut one of them in half, his face splashed with hot, steaming blood.

Then it was the memory of the day before that played itself out for them. A memory that she knew would haunt her for a long time to come, as the group of people began throwing stones as big as Chewie's fist at her.

_DEATH TO THE JEDIS,_ was howled in their minds.

She hid nothing from him, no memories, no fear, her tears were flowing freely now.

"The whole galaxy is going to know what I am now."

Ben, who had turned around when she spoke but hadn't moved since, suddenly approached her. Taking her face in his hands, he pulled her to him. They were so close. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. A wave of calm and comfort passed through her like the softest breeze.

"You didn't go mad, Rey."

He caressed her cheek with his fingers.

"You'll never fall to the dark side.

He kissed her forehead and her crying intensified.

"Terrible things have happened to you. You've... unlocked a power, you've stopped controlling your anger, you don't know how to tame it, that's normal. _Kriff_ I still haven't learned how to do it in thirty years Rey."

He kissed her left eyelid.

"I'll help you. You're not alone Rey, we'll find together."

Then put his lips on the other.

"You're not a monster."

He grabbed her face so hard in his hands that Rey felt trembling. Her tears didn't seem to dry up as she clung desperately to him. She raised her head towards him and he brushed her lips against his. She burst into tears again and he held her close. Immediately, she crushed her face against his chest, returning to the familiar place she had taken for herself. Her nose was so buried against him that Ben always asked her how she could breathe, but nothing calmed her more than that gesture.

She could hear his thoughts, he was afraid. Afraid for her, afraid of being responsible for her pain. Because of the bond, because of his past, because of who he was. What she had described to him, her fears, the voices she heard, had been his daily lot for so many years. Now that the Emperor was dead, he wasn't even sure where they came from. If his were a reflection of his guilt, what about Rey? What had happened to her?

She did not know what to say. Neither of them thought about hiding anything anymore. She hugged him even tighter, hugging his waist tightly, almost tearing his tunic in her clenched fists.

"Ben I'm scared."

"I'm here."

She turned her face, safe in his arms. Kylo's illusion was still hiding in the background, lurking behind Ben. But despite his mask, she could feel him soothed, calm.

"So does he."

Ben glanced behind him before seeing who she was talking about.

"He's quiet when you're around."

Surprised, she moved back slightly to check if he was serious. He was.

"You see," he told her. "You'll never stop saving me. Let me do the same. We'll figure out Rey, we will."

"Together."

He nodded.

"Together."

Behind him, Kylo Ren disappeared.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone ! Here's the 18th chapter, a bit shorter than the previous one, but there are still a lot of things happening that will be important for the plot !**

**Thank you for your reviews, and of course thank you for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

A woman walked quickly as she mingled with the crowd outside the building. Straining her neck to try to see something, she had to elbow her way to get close to the scene. The northern facade of the large building housing the Resistance prison was lying in the middle of rubble, completely destroyed. As if blown from the inside, the remaining walls were struggling to support the white stone roof of the building, and thick dust was escaping from the gaping hole where rescue teams were coming and going.

Pretending to approach to help, she managed to get inside the prison. She could not hold back a cough when the dry, chalky air reached her throat. The long corridor that once contained the dozens of cells now looked like an underground gallery with deep tunnels. Shouts caught her attention, and she discreetly walked towards the source of the noise. Hidden behind one of the few remaining walls, she watched what was going on a little further away. Two men were sitting on the floor, while a third was having a splint put on his arm. The guards. The Generals were there too, pacing around, looking particularly angry at their men.

Behind them, also on the ground, were two silhouettes clinging to each other. She squinted her eyes and took a small package out of her pocket. Activating the holocam, she started taking shots. Poe Dameron's screams startled her and she almost let go of the object.

"You really expect me to believe that nothing happened? We found you knocked out! The prison's in ruins!"

"I assure you, General, it was an accident."

"Be more specific!"

"We... they..."

The guards seemed confused and their leader began to lose patience.

"It was my fault."

One of the silhouettes in the background had just spoken, and all turned towards it. The woman had to come closer to see better. It belonged to a man, huge, with raven hair and eyes. He had just got up and was holding a young woman against him. Shivering, she was clinging desperately to him, her hands around his waist, her head against his chest.

She turned the device on again and took a bunch of pictures. She couldn't help gloating, she had never before been able to get pictures of Kylo Ren before. The Supreme Leader being confined to a cell, she had not managed to approach him since their arrival on _Ohma D'un_.

She had only get important Resistance figures, such as the Jedi, which was good enough already. As the days went by, she had obtained a lot of very interesting images that she had been quick to send to her employer. The most impressive one was currently traveling through the Galaxy on a beautiful holo she was very proud of.

"What happened ?"

"She..." Started a guard.

"Somehow I Iost my temper," cut him off Kylo Ren. "That's what happens when you've been locked up for weeks."

She saw him discreetly wave his hand behind the Jedi's back. It wasn't hard to figure out what he was doing. He was using his powers to stop the guards from telling what really happened. No one seemed to notice, but she didn't miss a beat.

"Ben stop... It was me Poe, I'm sorry..."

The Jedi had raised her head and uttered these words. Yet the General continued to stare at Kylo Ren with an angry look on his face.

"You..."

Dameron searched for his words as he raised an imperious finger to the prisoner. She took new holos, capturing the altercation that was brewing, when suddenly she felt watched.

She stopped immediately, as she could feel the burning of a dark and intense gaze. Swallowing nervously, she moved back on tiptoe. When she had put enough distance between herself and the man, she jumped up and ran as fast as she could. She emerged from the crumbling building, but did not stop until she reached her apartment.

As soon as the sliding door was locked, she leaned against it and tried to catch her breath. That was close.

"_Kriff_," she whispered.

For several weeks she'd been doing her job brilliantly and stealthily, but tonight she almost ruined it all. Wasting no time, she got up and walked to her bed. She lifted the mattress with one hand and grabbed a small communication device with the other. She put it on the table and waited for the long distance connection to be made. Then she transferred some documents she had taken the day before and the dozen shots she had taken a few minutes earlier.

The smirk on her lips died when Kylo Ren's hologram was displayed. She hadn't imagined it, he had detailed her carefully. Did he understand what she was doing? She hoped he didn't, although she doubted anyone would believe him if he turned her in. She shivered for a moment as she saw his hand gesture again, and what he could do to her with his powers. And out of that fear emerged a new resolve as she pressed the button that would send her message. She would make him pay. For her planet, and for herself.

/

/

"You disobeyed my orders, Coderex."

"Sir," whispered a young lieutenant. "A new message has just arrived from _Ohma D'un_."

Modi Coderex nodded his head to thank him, and consulted it distractedly, while his interlocutor continued his reproachful speech.

"Listen, I feel like it was a success."

"That's not what was planned. It was too early!"

"Look what our contact sent us instead."

He transferred the shots to the man, and nodded with approval, as he looked at them again. She had done a good job. A very familiar holographic silhouette appeared before him. He couldn't stop his fists from closing in anger at the sight of his enemy.

"I don't understand, how much longer will they keep him alive? And now he's trying to escape," he said, pointing to the holo that represented a prison in ruins.

"It's not him. It's her."

"See ? It was a good idea."

"I must admit, I'm pleasantly surprised. It will make up for your stupid mistake. But we mustn't rush into anything. Our movement is young, we can't risk being stopped right away. Call your contact back, tell her to focus on the Jedi."

"I beg your pardon? You know, I have a really hard time understanding your obsession with her. Don't forget what I asked you, Kylo Ren must die!"

"And he will, don't worry. He has no importance in this fight."

"You must be joking! We're talking about Kylo Ren, the Supreme Leader of the First Order, Vader's grandson, isn't that enough for you?"

"We've already had this conversation before, be careful not to let your personal feelings influence your judgement Coderex. I advise you not to thwart my plans with your little revenge."

He didn't answer, preferring to restrain himself rather than hurl a string of insults at him.

The man facing him seemed to notice that he had gone too far, and joined his hands in a gesture of peace.

He was a tall man, with blond hair tied back and dark eyes. Coderex had never been able to give him an age, though he had often detailed him carefully lately. His whole personality and appearance revealed nothing but a dull neutrality. He did not seem to belong to any system or culture, he was not even sure that the name he had introduced himself by was true. Of his past he knew little, a former follower of the Church of the Force, a personal drama had revealed to him the true nature and cruelty of it. Very quickly he had channeled his anger into determination, and his words had captivated his followers. For those men and women seeking justice, he had become their leader. For Modi, he had started out as a fanatic, but his convincing arguments soon made him a strong ally. However, he frequently wondered if he had been tricked.

"I can't help but think that you lied to me, that you used my grudges against the First Order and the Empire to carry out your personal crusade."

"My intentions have always been clear. You don't think big enough, Coderex! Blinded by your hatred, you fail to see the purpose of our project. This is not just about destroying the Jedi. We must free the Galaxy from the scourge of the Force-sensitive beings, from the monstrosity that animates them, from the inequality that reigns as long as they live!"

"And what better way to do that than to eliminate Kylo Ren?"

"Ren is no longer a threat, I've already told you."

"Because she is? Look, I accepted your offer, I believed what you told me, it seemed like a good plan, discredit her in the eyes of the entire Galaxy so she couldn't protect Ren, we can already see the results. But it won't be enough. A few holos won't make her lose credibility. She is popular in many systems. She's the Last Jedi," he ends by almost spitting out the last word. "So what are you proposing?"

To his surprise, the man smiles. He moved closer and his holographic image wavered for a moment.

"Patience my friend. This is only the beginning. But since you want results, ask your contact to hide the object I entrusted you with, in her room. I promised you Kylo Ren's death, and you will have it.

"I wonder how you acquired it."

"I took it from the corpse of a Sith Acolyte."

"Who did it belong to?"

"I don't know. I hope your contact will be able to carry out her task. It should greatly speed up our plans. The Jedi won't be able to resist it."

"Why her? Who is she really? I've heard strange rumors, I can see her weird powers and what she seems capable of. Is she a Sith, a follower of Snoke? Or the Emperor's?"

"I thought you didn't believe in his return?"

"A destroyed man, who returns thirty years later as if nothing had happened, forgive me for having some doubts."

"_The dark side of the Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural_"

"What ?"

"A Sith dogma."

"You seem quite familiar with their culture."

"It's important to know your enemies."

The military in him couldn't help but approve strongly. Yet the conversation took a turn that he did not like at all, and he thought he should recall some important facts.

"Do not make the mistake of thinking that you are the only leader here, without my forces, without my resources, your little assembly would never have left the filthy cantina where you come from."

Modi was gloating on the inside. How he liked that this man was... well, just a man. Dealing with Force Sensitives puts you in a weak position. In this case, there were only two men.

Two men working together and with common interests. They may have had different goals, but their hatred for the Force and the Force-sensitive beings were the same. He was free to insult him as much as he wanted without fearing of having his throat crushed at any time or his most secret thoughts exposed. This is what had made him believe in their movement, their claims were just, and legitimate. They did not obey a mystical force, but only the desire to live a free life, where everyone had equal opportunities, without power, without unnatural ability. He had waited many years for someone to make up his mind to do so, and he was very proud to support such a project. The man in front of him squinted, but nodded his head in acceptance. They both understood that they would have to change the subject quickly, not wanting to push the other.

"By the way," he resumed after a few moments of silence. "What did you think of the name I used? After all, we must leave a lasting impression."

/

/

"The Eghalist? Really? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"That's what it says, though. There, look," said Connix, pointing to a name on a datapad. "The Eghalist."

Poe scrolled through the accompanying text, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion.

"Who are they?"

"Crazies, obviously, we don't know much about them, this is the only article I could find on all the holonet. This, on the other hand, is being broadcast everywhere."

Finn ripped the pad from her hands and looked like he was about to break it as he squeezed it so tightly.

"I can't believe it. Who would think such a thing? Who would do that?"

"How could they get this picture? When did it get taken?"

"I don't know, but it's gotta be recent. Look, it's the base behind."

"You mean... someone here would have done this? I can't believe it!"

"It could be possible," sighed Poe, rubbing his face wearily. "Can't say everyone's glad she brought His Highness Ben here."

"But to do that..."

"Yeah... I hope I'm wrong."

The three of them silently stared at Rey's holographic silhouette.

"How long has this been going on," Poe murmured. The lightning thing? I thought it was over since that day on _Pasaana_..."

Finn shook his head, disagreeing with him.

"I've seen her do this a couple of times when... when she gets upset... She never wanted to tell me what happened on _Exegol_, but she's certainly not getting better since then."

"Rey hasn't been well for a long time," Connix said calmly.

"What? Why would you say that?"

"She's always been angry, always seemed haunted by something. Since _Crait_ it's only gotten worse. Leia knew that. She used to tell me about it sometimes."

"It was him," Finn exclaimed. "Kylo Ren! And he keeps doing it again!"

"I don't think so. You just have to see when she's with him, she's much calmer."

Finn made a sound halfway between disgust and disbelief.

"You mean when she's not blowing up prisons? Yes, indeed, she is so much calmer!"

"Where is she now?"

"I took her to the medical center to give her a little something, she was still in shock."

"What are you going to do about Ben?"

"I don't know yet," replied Poe, annoyed. "He can't stay in the cells for now. But there must be a closet available somewhere."

He took the datapad from Finn's hands and turned it off before throwing it on a table.

"So Connix, where are we with the Governors?"

"We need to restart negotiations. Finn don't look so glum, let me finish."

/

/

The woman took the box in one hand and caressed the surface with the other. Covered with a material unknown to her, black and varnished, it seemed to absorb all the light around it. Although she had been forbidden to do so, she had been in a hurry to open the object as soon as she was alone. To her surprise, she had discovered a long shiny metal shaft.

She had held it in her hands before it was too late to understand what the object was. Pushing the only button, she had almost gotten her head pierced with the red blade that had sprung from it. With horror she had detailed the weapon that was now in her hand. A lightsaber. She had hastened to turn it off and put it away, without being able to calm the frantic beating of her heart.

Today she no longer felt any fear of it, only disgust. This blade had killed many people, and sometimes she even felt as if she could hear muffled voices whispering in her ears.

She grabbed the handle but did not do the same stupidity, moreover the noise of ignition characteristic of these weapons was not the most discreet, and for a few hours already she feared to be unmasked. It was a luxurious object, and there was something fascinating about this weapon. Several years old, it was still impeccable, the metals that composed it, showed no trace of deterioration. She was still lost for a few moments contemplating the object before closing the case with a sudden gesture and slipping it under her jacket.

The message she had received was very concise, she had to hide the object in the Jedi's room. But if the mission order was simple, completing it would be no easy task. She checked the time on her datapad and cursed. She'd be incredibly lucky if the Jedi wasn't in her apartment early this evening. However, she would have to try, she couldn't afford to defy her employer. Not when he was very powerful in the Outer Rim.

So she walked across the base, head down, her gaze wandering, trying to be as discreet as possible. A light breeze was blowing through the trees in the main square, but the temperature had cooled recently, so she was relieved to see only a few engineers who were too busy to notice her. Eventually she arrived at the building that housed the apartments of some high-ranking Resistance members. The Jedi's apartment had the advantage— and disadvantage — of being isolated from the rest of her floor, and was at the end of a corridor. From what she had heard, it was a relief to her neighbors because she spent restless nights and often screamed in her sleep.

She knocked the metal door a few times and when she was sure that no one was in the room, she tampered with the opening mechanism and entered the room. She stopped on the threshold, stunned by what she saw. The apartments were all the same, consisting of two rooms, a living room and a bedroom, decorated with the same paints, the same furniture. Yet what was in front of her eyes no longer looked like a dwelling.

Like the destroyed prison, the quarters seemed to have exploded from the inside. Huge burn marks stained the walls, long streaks forming a complex pattern, cracked the walls and the floor, tearing furniture and walls, blistering the floor. It was as if a battle had taken place here.

She walked cautiously, worried that she might stumble upon something dangerous, but the apartment was desperately empty. For a brief moment she felt pity for the young woman who looked completely crazy. What she was about to do was probably not going to help, but soon this feeling vanished and a firm resolution emerged.

Finding a place to hide the box was ultimately very easy. Since the apartments were built to Naboo's architectural standards, they were not made of metal panels and steel floors like most of the homes she had experienced in her life. Here, beautiful white walls and tile decorated the interior. So she took advantage of a broken tile in the bathroom to slide the object into the walls, pushing it all the way to the back so that, even if the tile was falling, it could not be seen at first glance.

Satisfied, she got up and dusted her knees from the white dust on the floor. She combed her hair in front of what was left of a mirror, where the reflective splinters hung miserably over the sink. Then she walked towards the exit, already imagining the reward she would receive.

Noises in the distance froze her in place. She was petrified and listened attentively. Several voices came closer together. She was surrounded. She unhooked her weapon from her belt and walked towards the living room window, ready to go out through the roof if she had to. But very quickly, the voices seemed to move away and she allowed herself to take a deep breath. Her whole body trembled as she approached the door and looked through the small opening to see incoming, to check that the hallway was empty.

It was.

She activated the mechanism and the door slid silently. She hurried across the long corridor where the Jedi's apartment was, never looking back. As she walked past the first floor junction, she finally stopped against a wall and tried to catch her breath. But steps hurriedly coming towards her filled her with dread and she rose to her feet to escape.

"Zorii?"

/

/

Ben could see Rey was dragging her feet. Reluctant to leave him, he tried to reassure her that they were still together with the bond. It wasn't enough, she kept telling him. He could only agree, although he was careful not to share this thought with her, not wanting to comfort her in her sadness.

After being examined by the new meddroids of the Resistance, Poe had insisted that she rest. He had been relieved to find that her friends had not been angry with her when she had denounced herself about the prison accident, not being able to bear that he should take responsibility for this act. Ben had told her that it was the least serious crime he would ever be accused of, but she didn't care and had explained what had really happened.

The anger they had not felt against her had been directed at Ben, whom they blamed for what had happened. He didn't mind, he agreed with them.

After that, he was surprised to know that he would not stay in prison but would be moved to a well-guarded apartment until the cells were rebuilt. He had insisted on escorting her back to her room before being transferred, and her friends had agreed. Reluctantly. A few swearwords had been exchanged, mainly from Rey, as she reminded the Generals of an agreement they had made on his freedom. They were still arguing when she seemed to realize something. She stopped and Finn, who was walking a few steps behind her, hit her back.

"Rey what is it?"

Ben quickly understood her discomfort as she thought about the state of her apartment which had suffered her outbursts of anger. Not wanting her friends to discover the extent of the damage, it was time for them to separate.

She came to him and took his hands cuffed in hers, ignoring Poe and Finn's grunts.

**_Please try to get some sleep. _**

**_Stay with me. _**

**_I'm always with you Rey._**

She nodded her head and then wished a good evening with a wave of her hand. Everyone watched her walk down the hallway alone, and already Ben felt that the constant presence in his mind wouldn't be enough to erase the veil of sadness that had fallen over the two of them.

"Well ?" he asked after she was gone. "Where is my new home?"

"Shut up and move on if you don't want to end up in a closet."

_As if that would be any different_, Ben grumbled to himself.

They were about to turn at an intersection when a woman ran past them, in a hurry. She had a blaster in her hand, and a strange look on her face. She turned her head from left to right, and then seemed to notice them at last.

"Zorii?" Poe exclaimed.

"What are you doing? What's going on?" Finn asked.

"I thought I..."

She reached for the dark corridor, seemingly looking for something. Or someone.

"Nothing," she added afterwards.

She whispered unintelligible words before she put the blaster in her belt. Without answering the questions of those present and surprised, she went in the opposite direction, shoving them in her path.

As she reached his level, Ben jumped up and grabbed her by the arm. She struggled, and the handcuffs around his wrists made it difficult to hold her down.

"What the hell are you doing," she scolded.

Before she pulled her blaster out again, he bent down towards her face and whispered in her ear. She pushed him away violently, while the guards came to separate them. Ben immediately raised his hands as a sign of peace, but this gesture didn't stop Finn from pressing him against a wall with his elbow on his throat.

"Are you out of your mind?!"

Ben kept looking at the woman, and she did the same.

Good. He'd intrigued her. Whatever she said, he knew she would come. She had to. He promised Rey, he promised her he'd protect her no matter what. And he was going to keep that promise.

/

/

The woman placed a hand on her heart, she was not far from throwing up. One more fear like that and she would surely die. She had jumped violently when she heard footsteps behind her, barely holding back from screaming, and only the darkness of the corridors had allowed her to hide before she was discovered.

"Zorii?"

Fortune seemed to have saved her. Had she been a believer she would have thanked a god, or the Force, she thought angrily. But there was no divine or mystical power at work here, it was just mere luck.

Zorii, a smuggler close to Dameron, who was chasing her, had turned around just long enough to see who had called her, giving her time to escape to another corridor to reach her apartment without being caught red-handed. She had locked herself in immediately, before telling her employer that she had succeeded. The latter's satisfactory answer was not long in coming, and he told her that the amount she had requested would be paid to her shortly. She had warned him that her position appeared to be in jeopardy. She was not sure about this, but she was beginning to fear for her life. Within a day she had almost been spotted twice, and by dangerous people on top of that.

The spy had been surprised to find that he accepted her departure, she had imagined that he would threaten her to continue, but this was not the case.

She was already imagining what she would do with such an amount. Maybe a trip to the casinos of _Canto Bight_, or eating in the great restaurants of _Coruscant_, or lounging in the hotels of _Denon_. All she had to do was escape from the Resistance. But that was the easiest part of her plan. In theory.

/

/

Light knocks rang out and Ben stood up to open the door to his new cell. Although furnished, the quarters still looked like a prison. The only difference was a window in the back, near the bed. After spending days and nights locked up, Ben couldn't help but smile at the happiness he felt from the natural light coming through the skylight.

The door opened in an instant, and he squinted at the blaster that was pointed in front of his nose.

"What were you thinking earlier?"

"Please, come in."

She didn't move and didn't put the gun down. Quickly annoyed, he grabbed her and brought her inside. He ignored her protests and those of the guards before closing the door with the Force.

"Careful Solo!"

Ben didn't let himself be intimidated, dominating her with his full size. The Force vibrated around him, helping him anticipate and avoid, if necessary, any shots that might be aimed at him.

"So? Answer me, what were you thinking?"

"Did you even catch her?"

"What? Who?"

"The one you were chasing, the woman who's selling information on the Resistance, and on Rey."

She gasped and looked at him, surprised. Ben gave her a tight smile. So he was right. His suspicions after the _Denon_ incident had turned to certainty when he had seen a silhouette in the prison earlier. A woman, watching them closely, with a holocam in her hands. He was pleased to see that he wasn't the only one paying attention on that base. Obviously, Zorii had noticed it too, and was looking for her.

"Since when did you know?"

"I wasn't sure until today. You, on the other hand..."

"I've seen her lurking near Poe's apartment several times."

Ben did not insult her by asking what she was doing next to the General's quarters herself.

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"I never caught her in the act. But after what happened yesterday, I looked for her. When I saw her wandering the corridors I realized..."

"Have you told Dameron, or Finn?"

"I don't think they took me seriously. I don't have any proof after all. What about you?"

"I can't do much from my cell, and besides..."

"They don't trust you."

"Neither do you."

"And yet you want me to help you, don't you?"

"Indeed."

Zorii hesitated, then put the weapon away.

"You've got a lot of nerve asking me for something. May I remind you that you still haven't paid me for the spices."

"I also haven't told Rey what happened. But I can do that if you ..."

The look of hatred that she cast at him made him shut up and he instinctively backed away before she rushed towards him. Like the last time they'd been alone, she threw her fist with anger towards his face. This tiny woman wasn't much, not as small as Rose, but certainly not as tall as Rey. Yet she fought with passion and her eyes burned with the same fire as the latter.

He stopped her with his hand, using the Force to absorb a blow that might have made him wince. She immediately backed away, and instead hit the wall. He could see her bending her knuckles in pain. He rushed to offer his help, but she pushed him away.

"You dare to threaten me, you kriffing son..."

"I have enough to pay you back. And recruit you."

She didn't even have the decency to look surprised. But as soon as it appeared, her anger vanished.

"I'm all ears."

"I should have thought of this sooner, but I've been... a little... busy lately."

It wasn't true, of course, he had, after all, nothing more than time for the past few weeks, but the thought had only occurred to him a few hours earlier, brought on by his growing concern for Rey.

He tapped on a small round table to draw her attention. She approached, albeit reluctantly, and took the piece of durasheet that was there. With her fingertips she shook it with disdain.

"And that's supposed to be...?"

Ben was disappointed with her reaction, he would have thought at least to tickle her smuggler's curiosity, writing on durasheet was not common after all. To tell the truth, he didn't know many people who still bothered to write by hand. But Zorii remained indifferent to his calligraphy skills.

"Those are coordinates."

"I can see that. Where do they lead?"

"My place."

"What?"

"I own a place on _Coruscant_. I didn't live there long, but I used to stay there sometimes. You can't live in a Destroyer all the time," he said with a smile.

"And why should I care?"

He approached and she snarled, warning him to be careful. He pursed his lips with a bored look and pointed to the inscriptions on the paper.

"Here's the combination to the door. Take whatever you want, there should be plenty of money to pay you back, I think."

This time at last he had managed to surprise her. He hadn't been back to this place for a long time, but he knew that she would find many credits and items of value there. They no longer had any for him, Ren's possessions belonged to his past. She opened her mouth, then closed it again, seemingly hesitating. Her shock lasted a few seconds before Ben spoke, weary.

"Look, I can never make up for what you've lost, and I'm not trying to. I'm not trying to buy you off either, and I understand if you don't want to help me, but at least let me pay my debt."

The woman turned her back on him. Ben began to wonder if he hadn't made a mistake, maybe he had even offended her. He began to rage against himself when she spoke to him in a small voice.

"What do you propose?"

"Find out who her employers are, and then we'll stop her."

"We?"

"I've been a little bored lately, you know."

"I'll think about your proposition."

He let her get lost in her thoughts before trying to calm the tense atmosphere.

"I knew you were beginning to like me."

"Don't push your luck, Solo."

She carefully folded the durasheet in her hand before slipping it into her leather tunic. Then she nodded her head and without a word, headed for the exit. She was about to open the door when she stopped, her finger on the opening button.

"Why," she asked him.

Ben, perplexed, was unable to answer.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you staying here," Zorii continued.

"What?"

"You've had hundreds of opportunities to escape, I doubt that Poe would have sent men looking for you, we're too few to waste our time with you. And if you'd wanted to disappear, I don't think they would have found you. You're no safer here than anywhere else. So I ask you again, why?"

Again he remained silent, but he kept his eyes on her for a moment.

"It can't be just for her, can it?"

"It was, and it will remain for her, yes. She needs me, and... so do I."

He surprised himself revealing that kind of information. He was already having a hard time sharing it with Rey, so why would he reveal it to a stranger who hated him? Something in her eyes maybe. Without judgment, they seemed to challenge him to lie, so he felt the need to be honest with her. He didn't want to lie to himself or anyone else anymore.

"But maybe there's something else. I feel... I think I can..."

He was hesitant about this feeling that was new to him.

"I want to help."

Zorii nodded, and walked out of the room. Ben sighed with relief and finally relaxed.

Then he lay down on the small bed, smiled, and took a look at his new home. After spending weeks in a cell, he would have settled for anything. Used to comfort all his life, he now seemed to be able to appreciate the smallest thing. The fabric of this blanket for example. Although a little rough, it was still very pleasant to the touch. Or this pillow. It wasn't as soft as it should be, probably because of the numerous years of use it carried, but it was still enjoyable. As he buried his face deeper in it, Ben felt good. But something was missing.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again Rey was by his side, sleeping peacefully on her own bed. He leaned above her and pushed a rebel strand of hair off her eyes. She smiled in her sleep and unconsciously got closer to him. Smiling too, he covered both of them with a blanket, and, taking advantage of her sleepy state, he dared to kiss her cheek. He tucked the blanket above her shoulders so she wouldn't get cold, and pressed her against him. This exhausting day was finally coming to an end.

He had a hard time believing all that had happened in the past two days. Their fight, her loss of control, the destruction of the jail, he didn't want to tell her how worried he was, so he took advantage of her sleep to allow himself to think about all these things. He couldn't bear not being able to understand what was happening to her.

Trying not to wake her up he spun her around so she faced him. He placed his fingers on her forehead and got inside her mind. He probably shouldn't have done that, and he would tell her the next day, but he had to understand. He was tired, yet neither sleep nor answers came as he plunged into the confused and restless maze of her mind.

He could feel a dark shadowy presence, lurking in the darkness, but it wasn't a bad thing, everyone had a part of it in themselves, although that Rey's had started to torment her in the same way as his own did, left him confused. He had been manipulated for years, so it was not strange to him that he had developed psychological scars and dark thought patterns, but that the same thing was happening to her was intolerable. He had no reliable medical knowledge on the subject, but his knowledge of the Force left him sure of one thing.

Palpatine had not taken possession of her.

The Emperor's presence was too recognizable, too despicable, for him to be mistaken. But then who had poisoned her mind? Candidates able and motivated for such a thing were limited. Truth be told, Ben had no one in mind. The Sith had been defeated, he was sure of that.

Was it possible that she was flagellating herself then? He didn't know if that fact reassured him. It wasn't hard for him to understand her suffering, for after all, her origins, her never ending quest for a family and her will to belong in a story, all that had collapsed the day she had learned the truth about her ancestors. While Kylo had rejoiced at the news, seeing it as a new sign that they were bound together by the Force and fate, the small part of his mind where Ben still resided was filled with sorrow, knowing the shock she would go through when she learned about that. And two months later, she still couldn't accept the revelation.

He couldn't help but remember how he himself had felt when he learned of his origins. He recalled in his mind the exploration mission in the Mid Rim, where he and Luke's other padawans had been when the news had travelled across the Galaxy.

He remembered the shame as everyone looked at him with fear and disgust. He remembered Luke, shouting for him to come back as he ran away from the accusing gaze of the other Jedi apprentices. He had almost packed up and left the Order that night. All he wanted was to see his mother.

His uncle tried to talk to him, to explain, but Ben wouldn't listen. Their already conflicted relationship had deteriorated to a point of no return. That night, something between them had broken forever. The desire to see his mother had quickly turned into a visceral need to see both parents and to be comforted by them.

But neither of them had ever been there for him, so why would it have been any different that day, when he was faced with the biggest lie of his life. His shame and his disappointment had been terribly tempting baits for Snoke whom had already gained ground on the possession of his mind. From that moment on, Snoke had tamed his fear and disgust. Eventually, Ben came to admire and revere the infamous Darth Vader, his grandfather.

For at last it all made sense. His tremendous power, the darkness that attracted and comforted him, the voices he heard, it all made sense, he had just been on the wrong side all along, Snoke had no trouble convincing him of that.

Eight years later and it was still easy for him to understand why he had turned. Snoke had only used an already opened wound, the seed of his unhappiness had already grown well before Snoke had watered it, and the Emperor had made sure of that. As he kept blaming his youthful weakness, Ben suddenly sensed something strange in Rey's mind, a weird and unusual presence. He was about to go after it when he heard the woman agitating in his arms, distracting him for a second. The presence had already vanished, a fleeting impression, and he wondered if he hadn't imagined it. But he didn't wonder for long, losing his concentration at the sight of the young woman yawning and mumbling in a small, hoarse voice.

"Ben?"

"I'm here," he said tightening his embrace.

She stretched in his arms and came closer, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. He sighed happily as a new wave of serenity washed over him. Rey in his arms, he was at peace.

That night he promised himself once more to protect her at all cost. Even protect her from herself if necessary.

"Stop brooding," she said in a muffled voice, kissing his neck.

Her gesture surprised him, and he wanted to protest, but she was right, answers would come in due time. So he let himself drift in slumber, holding the woman against him, never wanting to let her go.

/

/

The sun was about to rise, she had to hurry up.

Her small belongings gathered in a leather bag, she had gotten up after a short night of sleep, hoping not to run into anyone when she would leave. While Resistance members were free to do what they pleased, the ships were closely watched. She had had to falsify data in inventories and planned flight plans to be able to steal one without being caught. Pilots and mechanics would soon realize that one was missing, but she would be long gone by then.

She would only use the small X-Wings to move to another planet, because she wasn't stupid, she knew it would be easy to track her down. Then all she'd have to do is find a way to get to the Core Worlds. She was counting on starting her new life with a full week of care and gargantuan meals.

Only a few men and women who were on surveillance shift were outside and she had no problem avoiding them. She passed through the shield that was thrown over the city every night, and then began to climb her way up to the hangars and the landing zone.

When she got close to the ship she had chosen, she glanced over her shoulder, feeling as if she saw a shadow, but she was alone. She opened the cockpit and slipped inside. A few moments later her ship took off to leave the Resistance base. The feeling of being watched overtook her as she emerged from the hangar, and looking to her right she saw a silhouette.

A woman. The smuggler Zorii.

She was looking at her defiantly. Her gaze seemed to promise her one thing : "I will find you."

_Shit_.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey ! Sorry for the delay, my life and work are complicated right now, but here is the 19th. **

**Thank you for your reviews, they help me a lot to stay motivated during those times.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The women tied the last strap of her boot and stood up.

"I would've killed him if he had hurt you."

She turned to face the man who had just spoken. Lying in the sheets still looking disheveled and sleepy, she smiled at him mischievously, and leaned down to kiss him.

"I don't need you to defend me, Poe."

"I know, I know. I'm surrounded by women much stronger and smarter than me," he replied grumbling, but she could see that his annoyance was feigned.

"That's the first reasonable thing you've said in a long time."

He grunted again and plunged his head into the pillows. Zorii giggled before getting up and grabbing her things from the table.

"I don't want you to go," he said in a voice muffled by the fabric. "What if it's a trap?"

"I don't think so. And I have some things to settle with her."

"Hmm."

"Poe, I'm serious. This holo of Rey, those documents you thought were lost, it was all her! I warned you and you didn't listen, haven't you learned anything after all this time?"

She was tough on him, but they couldn't ignore what had happened. The Resistance had been infiltrated. No such thing had ever happened since Leia. The argument that Poe had given her— about the powers that the missing General possessed— was not acceptable for her. Being Force sensitive wasn't enough, they had been neglectful. Welcoming with open arms every single recruit, just thrilled to widen their ranks, their number had kept increasing weeks after weeks. They were still far from the formidable fleet the Rebel Alliance had assembled at their peak, but there were already logistical and human complications, leaving room for this kind of situation to happen. But they could not allow it, their victory over the First Order did not mean that their fight for freedom was won. Many battles would still follow.

She didn't dare to imagine what the General was feeling, the burden he must've been carrying on his shoulders even though he shared it with others, but Zorii was determined to help.

After _Exegol_, she hadn't planned to stick around very long. She was not a resistant, and didn't believe in their cause. She had suffered far too much injustice and horror to deliberately go back to them, and only longed for a free and peaceful life. She and her surviving crew had followed the Free Fleet and the Allies to _Exegol_, determined to take revenge or die trying. After they won, Zorii had indeed been free. But she had stayed.

At first out of vengeance, because she knew she would never have a better opportunity to destroy the First Order than by killing its Supreme Leader. Even if this one had given up his position. But despite all his crimes, despite all the hatred she had for him, she couldn't bring herself to commit this act in cold blood. As Poe had warned her, it was a matter of not lowering to their standard, however tempting that might be. But to murder an injured and weak man, no matter how evil, had not been one of her life's goals. Yet pity had not dampened her feelings of anger, and even months later she still associated him with the annihilation of her planet, and she doubted that it would ever change.

However, it would have been hypocritical not to admit that Ben Solo seemed determined to change. She had been watching him closely in the last few weeks. Asking Poe to reduce his guard, leaving his cell open more than once, she had kept trying to frame Solo, but just like her, he had stayed.

After they had talked, she had thought long and hard about his offer, trying to find any kind of trap in it. But she didn't find any. Oh sure, it was possible that the place didn't exist, or that it was just an ambush designed for his enemies, but she didn't think so. Not when the life of his precious Jedi was at stake. She'd told Poe this long before, and she wouldn't change her mind. Rey was, and remained, the key to Ben Solo's redemption. But was the Resistance ready to see him repent, that was a debate she didn't want to get into.

She had finally made her decision, she would be careful, but she would go to the place he had told her, and help herself to anything of value. It was a meagre compensation for what the First Order had inflicted upon her, but she would not complain, she was still, after all, a smuggler at heart. Solo had been raised by one of the most famous, so it was no wonder that he had found the best way to motivate her to accept this mission. She hadn't revealed to Poe the part where he wanted to deal with the spy with her. Zorii didn't even know if she'd let him. But as she had told Poe, she had matters to settle with her. After her meeting with the prisoner, she had rushed to find out who their rat was. It took her all night, and she had disturbed many people before she uncovered her identity. Someone discreet, but playful, who blended in without being mysterious.

A professional.

Being a technician, she had been assigned to the maintenance of their ships, giving her a perfect access to their assets and their mean of transport. Looking unremarkable, a common name, little was known about her except that she came from the _Hosnian_ system whose planets had been destroyed by the First Order. So Zorii quickly found herself in possession of everything she needed, a rough description, and motives.

She had rushed to the hangars before she realized too late that the traitor was slipping away from her. She hadn't even tried to track down her ship, she would quickly change it for another one, this woman was anything but stupid. The smuggler had watched for a long time, even after the bright spot had disappeared in the sky, a new enemy escape without her being able to stop it. But if she hadn't taken her revenge on Ben Solo, this one would not be so lucky.

Despite the early hour, she had rushed to the General's headquarters, waking him up ruthlessly. As she had quickly taken off her clothes, the General had not protested long for the morning disruption. An hour later she was leaving the pleasant warmth of his arms to prepare to leave for _Coruscant_. She jumped when two strong arms hugged her waist, pulling her back into the bed. She giggled as Poe showered her with kisses. It was hard for her to hide her affection in his presence. He had been patient despite her many rejections, and perhaps he had worn her down, but when she turned around and plunged her blue eyes into his warm gaze, she saw again the fearless young man that he once was, and it was easy for her to convince herself that there was more than memories to be rekindled.

"I'm sorry," he said, tucked in her neck. "There's so much going on at the same time, I just... I feel like I can't do it. Every time I think I'm succeeding on one side, another one collapses. Sometimes I wonder what Leia was thinking when she put me in charge."

"You're doing great."

She stroked his cheek gently.

"For a former spice runner."

He grabbed her hand before she took it off.

"You don't have to worry about me," Zorii added, as she saw his face darken again.

"I know," he sighed. "But don't go to _Coruscant_, we don't need those credits."

"Who said it was for the Resistance?"

She did, of course, an hour earlier when she told him about Solo's offer. She was hopeful that the Supreme Leader's wealth could bring some resources to the Resistance.

"All right, but come home right away."

"I've got to deal with our mole. You can' t just walk out from under my nose like this."

"But you said yourself she's gone, what are you going to do about it?"

"Hunt her down."

/

/

Rey woke up slowly. How long had it been since she had slept this peacefully? Weeks, maybe even longer. No dreams, no fear had ruined her sleep. Not even the recurring nightmare where she saw herself dying, drowning in a huge wave. No, that night had been peaceful. She didn't open her eyes immediately, enjoying a few more instants the feeling, before the daily worries crashed back on her. She must had left her window open, for a soft light filtered through her closed eyelids. The sun rays warmed one of her legs out of the blanket, reminding her of _Jakku'_s morning suns. These were the only times where facing them was possible without risking severe burns. Here on _Ohma D'un_, the climate was pleasant, though a little cold for her. But then again she knew that deep down she would always be cold.

But not this morning.

She stretched all her limbs, shaking slightly as her muscles contracted, before feeling a presence against her. Rey opened her eyes instantly and turned to her left. There, still deeply asleep, was a man.

**_Ben_**, she shouted in the bond, shocked to see him.

But he remained still. Actually, if he wasn't wearing that little smirk of his that she loved, Rey would have even wondered if he wasn't dead. She'd never seen him sleep like that. All of his features were relaxed, making him look younger, more peaceful. He, who always fell asleep after her, and woke long before dawn, now seemed to be catching up on a lifetime of sleep. His eyelids twitched slightly and Rey stopped completely, for fear of waking him up. The corner of his lip rose again and she felt herself melting, Ben was dreaming.

Perhaps it was because he was finally in a real bed — the bunks in the cells he had been in since _Exegol_ weren't the most comfortable. Even she, had found herself sleeping on cold floors several times just to stay by his side, and the awakenings had been painful.

She lay down more comfortably, to admire him better, and took advantage of this moment to list all the little details that composed his face.

The way his cheekbones stretched out his skin, she thought once more that he had lost weight, and held back from caressing them with her fingertips. His full plump lips that begged to be touched, his thick eyebrows that foreshadowed the beginning of his strong forehead, or the thin scar that a resistant had given him. It would never be quite as the huge one she had given him, and which she had healed on _Kef Bir_, but he wanted to keep it as a reminder, he had constantly refused her requests to transfer some of her life Force to erase it.

Rey marveled once again at their new closeness. That he left the bond open like this, that he slept so tightly by her side, showed how far they had come. Never before had she felt so intimate with a person. But yet something was missing. She couldn't point it precisely, it was as if she wanted to be closer to him. She couldn't understand what she wanted, they already shared a spiritual and mental bond, connecting them more deeply than it was possible to imagine, and still it wasn't enough.

She was unable to put into words what she was feeling, probably because she just didn't know enough words in _basic_. Maybe Ben would, it seemed like his knowledge was limitless. Or maybe there was no need to explain it. This was beyond understanding, beyond what she had always felt, it was ... surreal. Like the Force, it couldn't be explained, it had to be felt. And this morning she was willing to feel it completely.

She pursued her silent exploration of him. Her gaze wandered further away, on his long legs, _kriff she would never cease to wonder how tall he was._ And massive, despite all the weight he had lost. The picture of Ben shirtless like she had seen him on _Ach-To_ stood out and she blushed again, remembering how she felt at this moment. A year later and she was still intimidated by him.

Although she had seen many naked men and women — nudity wasn't so shocking when you were a slave in the desert, it wasn't even humiliating — with him it was different. Different from everything else, no man, no woman, nothing made her feel the way Ben Solo did. Unfortunately, she didn't have much to compare him with, so she started thinking about her friends. She visualized Finn's warm gaze and his comforting hugs, Poe's silky curls and delightfully annoying humor, Rose's dimples and her eyes that closed when she laughed, Kaydel's soft gaze every time she looked at her. Each of her friends was incredibly handsome in their own way and for different reasons, but none of them had her losing control like Ben did.

She was now looking at his big hands, each of them bigger than both of hers combined. At this moment she would have liked those hands to touch her. Rey blushed violently at the thought, her cheeks would soon catch fire if she didn't calm down.

But she couldn't help it. She desired it. Or more accurately, burned with this desire. Every time he touched her, she felt her heart pounding, her hands trembling and each breath becoming harder than the last. She remembered what had happened on _Exegol_, the courage it had taken to kiss him. She wondered once again why she hadn't done it again since then. Deep down she knew, every time she had tried to go for it, clumsily no doubt, Ben had closed himself or backed away. Scared by his rejections and the fear she would completely lose this fragile relationship they had, she had preferred to say nothing, burying her regrets and desires in the deepest drawers of her mind, where even he couldn't see them. But every day the drawers were getting harder and harder to close.

The new acceptance they seemed to show toward one another didn't help, and Rey feared most of all that the day would come where her feeling and her strange desires would come out into the open. She even wondered if that wasn't already the case. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, for what they shared was much more important, much stronger than a physical attraction. She blamed herself for ruining the wonderful intimacy they shared in their minds and souls, and she promised herself that she would keep it from him more carefully. After all, though they hugged each other often, Ben had never tried, or initiated, anything more than a friendly gesture, even though her lack of experience didn't allow her to be sure. She had often found herself shaking, pupils blown by desire and the heart on the verge of explosion when he whispered sweet thought to her or caressed her cheek with his long fingers. But it had never gone further than that, he had always moved away from her when their closeness became too intense.

Just the way it had happened yesterday in front of his destroyed cell, when she had felt his lips brushing hers, so quickly, so lightly that she thought she had dreamt it. As she thought of his lips, she cut short her exploration of his body and moved up towards his face. There, a pair of black eyes were watching her darkly.

"Ben!"

She straightened suddenly, putting some distance between them and trying to look as natural as possible. _Kriff,_ she thought out of the bond. _Did he heard me ? _

He also stood up, sitting upright against the wall, and then began to smile at her as if nothing had happened. It didn't take long for her to understand what she had been suspecting for a while now. Their bond offered them an incredible closeness and complicity, they were linked forever by something bigger, stronger, and that was enough for him. But not for Rey. She wanted more.

/

/

After getting her stuff ready and jokingly threatening to shoot Poe if he didn't let her go, Zorii walked serenely towards the hangars. On her way, she almost ran into the Jedi, who was heading toward the base training centers without looking where she was going. For someone who was supposed to feel things on a deeper level than a normal being, the young woman seemed to be quite distracted. _No wonder she didn't even notice that she was being spied on_, thought Zorii annoyed.

Despite the earliness, many technicians were already busy working among the ships. She walked over to her own and saw Babu Frik engaged in a long conversation with a Resistance mechanic. She laughed when she heard Babu mocking the person with his weird little voice. Of _Kijimi_'s survivors, only he and two women were left. All the others had left in search of a new life, or new scams.

Among the busy figures, she spotted a familiar one. Connix. She liked that pragmatic woman. If Poe and her were hiding their relationship from everyone else in the Resistance, Connix hadn't been long to notice and Zorii had appreciated her discretion concerning their affair. As the General's right-hand man and shadow, she tried to make his life easier by taking care of his many duties and obligations. If Poe thought he was struggling to fulfill his heavy responsibility as leader of the Resistance, Zorii could not imagine what it would be like if Connix wasn't there.

She greeted her friendly as she joined her, but the commander seemed preoccupied, glaring from right to left into the sky, waiting for a ship, Zorii guessed. She hoped that Poe had told her about the situation while she had gone to pack her stuff, and maybe it was what was on her mind at this very moment. But as she saw her getting even more agitated, Zorii understood what it was about. The Millennium Falcon landed softly in a corner of the huge hangar, and she saw her straighten up, looking for someone in the crowd surrounding the ship. Pretty soon, a short figure seemed to push everyone in her path, and a moment later she threw herself into the arms of the commander. The latter grabbed her and held her tight, losing her military rigidity for a few seconds. Zorii found herself smiling at this moving scene. The Falcon had only left for a mission a few days ago and yet it seemed like the two women hadn't seen each other for months.

Then came Chewbacca and Lando Calrissian. A young man, Beaumont, appeared out of nowhere and joined the couple's embrace, jumping around them like a child. Zorii winced, it was starting to get a little too crowded around her. Rose finally broke free from her lover's arms and greeted her at last, apologizing for her rudeness and her joy to be reunited with the woman she loved. Zorii swept away her apology with a wave of her hand, before asking her how their mission had gone.

From the satisfied smile on the old General's face and Rose's disapproving look, it seemed that everything went well. They had recovered some important parts for ships, and probably other objects, all in a more or less legal way.

Zorii liked Calrissian, he had that panache of the old smugglers, the same kind as Solo. She had only met Han once when she was starting in the business, but one had to be blind not to see the impressive man he had been. The Wookie added a few comments, but Zorii didn't get it all, still unfamiliar with the language, when Rose, who looked out over the hangars with a satisfied look, glad to be back home, froze.

"A ship is missing," she said, confused. She turned to Connix before adding : "I thought we were the only ones out."

"Oh yeah," Beaumont answered her casually. "We had a mole."

/

/

Ben gazed at the town from his bedroom window. A warm sun illuminated its streets and squares where many people were already busy with their daily activities. He watched the bustle with delight, marveling at the sight of so many people after all this time. He never thought he would miss the crowds. He would never venture to think that life as a Supreme Leader was any better, far from it, it had brought him too many miseries, but still, captivity was becoming harder and harder to bear.

It wasn't that he was being mistreated, for, as Rose had told him the first night he returned from _Exegol, _the First Order would've never treated a Resistant prisoner the same way. But the boredom, the oppressive narrowness of the cells, the darkness, he could no longer stand those. He still wondered what would've happened if he and Rey didn't share this bond, this dyad. He wouldn't have lasted long, no doubt about it. Her constant presence even though a bit distant since their arrival on _Ohma D'un_, had supported him during those long uneventful days, but today it was no longer enough.

He had become used to seeing the world through her eyes, with humility and deference at the slightest situation. If he did not understand her modesty, it had certainly changed his way of seeing the Resistance and its members. Thinking of the young woman brought up in him the strange feelings that he had been trying to contain for too long now.

After waking up beside her, Ben had ended their connection and retired to the silence of his quarters. His meager possessions had been brought to him the night before, and he had dressed quickly, happy to regain some sense of normality. He hoped with all his heart that he would not be forced to return to his cells once they were rebuilt, for he knew he would not survive it.

It took him longer than usual to regain his calm. The young woman's tumultuous thoughts not helping him in any way as he relived the emotions she had let slip through their bonded minds. He could see that she was trying hard to hide them from him, but this morning she had let her guard down and he had caught a glimpse of what she was feeling. Desire, physical need had overwhelmed him, mixed with something stronger, which he did not really grasp the depth of, but it had frightened him. Because he felt with the same intensity the physical pain of knowing her so close and yet inaccessible. She was not helping him in his willingness to remain reasonable. If he had heard her once more in his mind talking about his long hands, Ben knew he would have ended up putting them on her.

He could feel her, agitated and ashamed, pacing around in her own room, because even when the bond was closed, they remained connected and could still perceive each other. Unless they decided otherwise and closed themselves completely to the Force and their connection, but neither Rey nor he would risk it any more, they needed the other's presence too much. A few minutes later, no longer holding on, he looked for her in the Force and instinctively their minds connected.

**_Rey,_** he called her softly.

He could feel her tense, but she still seemed happy that he was with her.

**_I'd like you to do something for me._**

He didn't appear deliberately in front of her, not yet sure of his composure, so he simply spoke in her mind.

**_Of course. _**

**_Go practice. _**

**_What? _**

**_Please. _**

**_Are you serious, Ben? _**

**_You need it. You're nervous and tense. We're not gonna get anywhere if you can't control your anger, and the best way to do that right now, is to let it out. _**

**_Then come with me. _**

**_You know that's impossible. You told me about some lands on the west side of town, go. Practice, work out, you'll be calmed down and we can get to work._**

He perceived her fury pouring out of him, but he took a long breath to avoid being overwhelmed by her contagious anger. When she would finally be calmer, he planned to make her practice meditation. Having trained himself for a long time during his days of boredom, he finally understood the good that exercise could bring. At first he had refused to do it, almost expecting to hear the ghost of his uncle sniggering behind his shoulder to tell him that he was right after all this time. But he had finally let himself be won over, and he had enjoyed the peace he'd gotten every time. He knew Rey would do it too.

When she had finished growling insults against him and men in general, she seemed to recognize that he had a point, and he could picture her putting on her boots and leaving her quarters. Satisfied, he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, appearing beside her. She deliberately ignored him, but he didn't care. Lost in her thoughts, he accompanied her as she walked through the city, never pausing and even almost knocking Zorii down on her way. Ben wondered if the smuggler had thought about his offer, he hoped she had. He hadn't told Rey about the spy yet, but he knew in his heart that the reason he was pushing her so hard to train was to prepare her for the news.

Rey finally arrived at the entrance to large dirt fields and meadows, where a dozen orbaks were quietly grazing. She stood still and seemed to hesitate. He gently pushed her with a pressure on her back and she began to move forward again. A few fighters were practicing shooting with stationary targets in a corner, she ignored them and preferred to approach a group that was running and doing physical exercises. Ben was going to tell her to mingle with them, when she noticed a small number of combatants who were practicing wrestling. Practicing a fighting style that was quite similar to an ancient Jedi martial art form that she had read about in Luke's books, he could see her interest pick up immediately, and he followed her as she approached.

He said nothing and let her do it, and when she was almost at their level, they both saw the group stop and detail her carefully. If she didn't blush as they looked at her, Ben could feel her tense in front of their scrutinizing eyes. As she asked them if she could participate in the next fight, Ben felt their fear and rejection before they expressed it. He immediately blamed himself for not protecting her, because her pain broke his heart. They were terrified. By her powers, by her, the news of what had happened to the prison had quickly spread around the base and no one wanted to confront her.

She didn't give them time to apologize, she had already turned around before the first one started talking. Ben rushed to follow her, clinging to her presence in the Force so he wouldn't be left behind, but she pushed him away and closed the bond.

He cursed when he felt pushed out, and, opening his eyes, he found himself in his room. Her humiliation was the last thing he had perceived of her, and he knew she would withdraw into herself if he let her. Sighing with disappointment, he began to think of a way to help the only person he cared about. It didn't take him long to figure it out.

/

/

At the far end of the _Corellian Pass_, in the _Savareen System_, was the planet _Christophsis_. Once annexed to the Empire, it had — like most of the planets on the Outer Rim — regained its independence. Close to _Naboo_ and _Ohma D'un_, it was therefore the ideal first step for her organized escape. About ten hours after taking off from the Resistance base, she finally landed the X-Wings in the capital, _Chaleydonia_. It didn't take her long to find a buyer for the ship, and after taking the few gains from the sale, she prepared to disappear.

She was still unsure of where she would go. A trip to _Coruscant_ would cost her a lot, but she wasn't short of credits after all. Yet a year of surviving after the destruction of her homeworld had taught her the value of money and how to preserve it. She was still hesitating, wandering through a fancy cantina in search of transportation, when she felt she was being watched. She turned around without thinking about discretion, but no one was there. She was already paranoid, she would have to get someplace safe as soon as possible.

She couldn't forget the look the smuggler Zorii gave her as she flew away to never return to the Resistance base again. The woman hadn't even tried to stop her. She wasn't such a good pilot herself, if Zorii had wanted to shoot her, she probably would have gotten hit. She understood a little better the strange feeling that had accompanied her during the whole trip. She had been let go.

In her eyes she had seen defiance, and anger, but above all a promise. _I'll find you_, had meant her piercing blue eyes. She emptied her glass in one shot and walked towards a pilot who was having a big discussion with some dancers. As she had thought, the trip to the Core cost her a third of her reward, but she didn't even think about negotiating, wanting to leave as soon as possible. The pilot tried to add a little extra for the delay and she agreed again. She knew she was being scammed, but the sooner she got to _Coruscant_ the sooner she would be saved. She challenged anyone to find her on the huge ecumenopolis.

/

/

After trying to talk to Rey all day, Ben had decided to do something he hadn't done since he was a captive in the Resistance.

He had decided to escape.

As Zorii had pointed out to him, he had missed many opportunities, simply not wanting to do it, but that night he was filled with a new determination. He opened the door to his apartments and greeted the two guards outside confidently. He raised his hand and with a small gesture of his fingers he cheered them with the Force to let him go. Suddenly the guards looked blank and nodded their heads, one of them even wished him a good night.

Ben didn't feel guilty about doing this, if his plan worked as planned, he would be back long before his absence was noticed. And if he didn't... Well, he could always improvise then.

Within two days he had walked more than he had in a month. The fresh night air and the moonlight were making him feel alive, and he smelled deeply the floral smell of the alleyways. He didn't linger long, worried of running into a patrol, for he would have found it difficult to exercise mental control over all the Resistance soldiers and he preferred to avoid being noticed.

When he arrived at Rey's door, he took a few breaths to give himself courage before knocking lightly on her door. A few moments later, the metal panel was sliding and he saw her. A weight that had been resting on his shoulders since the events of the morning immediately fell off as she stood in front of him. She seemed so surprised that he prepared to catch her if she fainted. Her eyes were red and swollen, as if she had cried a lot. This vision brought him revenge urges, but he didn't share them with her. In fact, he walked along the barriers of her mind, waiting for her to reopen her thoughts to him. But she chose to speak to him aloud.

"Ben?! What the kriff..."

"I told my guards to get some rest. They've earned it."

"I thought you didn't want to use the Force for this."

"I've changed my mind, are you..."

He paused in his sentence as he contemplated behind her the extent of the mess. Ben stepped forward, without giving her time to push him back or deny him access, and unconsciously, she let him pass. He had seen in her memories the damage she had inflicted on her room, but witnessing it in real life was more unsettling. He spun around several times, detailing the marks on the walls, the broken furnitures, the damaged floors, a door hanging on its hinges. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the hell Rey was living in. How could no one have known? His disbelief must have shown itself on his face as she suddenly lowered hers, wrapping her arms around herself for protection. He walked towards her and began to hug her, she protested a bit, before clinging to him.

"Are you hurt," he asked her.

He could see shards of glass everywhere, the damage seemed recent.

"No," Rey whispered. "But I'm destroying everything. Go away Ben, before I hurt you too."

Yet as she said those words, she clung even harder to him. He'd never been so reluctant to leave her, so he didn't move, but tried once more to rekindle the bond between them. Eventually she accepted and they shivered together as the Force passed through them, vibrating joyfully around them as the bond opened, connecting their thoughts. Ben finally let go of her, and answered to her raised eyebrows of surprise, that it was time to clean up.

"What? You want to... clean up?"

"Yes. And then we'll go practice."

She didn't say anything, but her little smirk didn't go unnoticed by Ben.

/

Together they began to restore some kind of order to her apartment. It was not a foregone conclusion, and they could do nothing about the damage to the floors and walls, but with the help of the Force, they lifted the furniture off the floor, gathered the piles of dust and rubble in a corner, and put one of the broken doors back on its hinges. He could perceive the shame she felt at the place she had destroyed and no longer dared to look at, but he reassured her with a tender thought. He sent her a few memories of himself, tearing down his quarters and halls of Snoke's Destroyer countless times, and was finally rewarded with her first laugh of the day.

He left her in charge of her room, not wanting to venture more into her privacy, and he went to take care of the bathroom.

The sight was as distressing as the living room, and he walked cautiously on the floor covered with sharp pieces of glass. Raising his hand he levitated them in front of him and then proceeded to deal with the shards of broken tiles. As Rey was no longer in his field of vision, he took advantage of the opportunity to open his mind a little more with the Force, something he avoided doing in her presence for her sight alone was enough to distract him, and he needed all his concentration, especially at this moment. He could feel her presence, a few meters away, the more diffuse ones of people asleep in the distance in other apartments, and ... something else. Naturally curious, Ben projected his mind further, perceiving the life forces and spirits of many living beings hundreds of yards away from him. Then finally, he understood what he had felt.

The strange presence in Rey's mind. It was here.

He immediately reached out, ready to defend himself and protect her. But no attack came, and he focused again to find the origin of this feeling. He put his hand on the walls and groped his way forward, eyes closed. He was near, but there was nothing visible. Yet he perceived it more and more strongly, and it was curiously familiar to him, as if he had already met it. He was almost out of the bathroom when he perceived a surge in the Force. Ben immediately bent down and fell to his knees, following the track carefully. It didn't take him long to notice a tile that wasn't in line with the rest of the wall, so he carefully removed it and noticed a hole in the wall. Without hesitating, he plunged his hand in and felt an object at the bottom, amidst cables and rubble. He pulled it out carefully, his arm barely fitting into the cramped hole. When he finally managed to get it out, he looked at the object, puzzled.

It was a long, black box, covered with dust and damaged at the corners. If the sensation had become clearer and clearer to him, touching the object had sent him a flow of memories and visions, whose origin he now knew.

The Emperor.

He shivered as waves of Force raged through him. It seemed to him he had not felt the power of the Dark Side like this in an eternity. And what was more imbued with it, than an object bearing the Emperor's signature?

With a trembling hand he pulled the delicately worked clasp, and the box opened. At first he had been terrified by the presence of his former tormentor, but now he was filled with terrible rage. For in that box was Palpatine's saber. It would have been impossible for him to be mistaken, the memories of their duel on _Exegol_ came back to him, the shape and the flashy metals characterizing it were too recognizable for him to be wrong. Behind him, the shards of glass and mirror that he was still keeping suspended thanks to the Force, fell to the ground in a great clatter, shattering into new pieces.

What was Rey doing with such an object? Why didn't she tell him? More importantly, how did she acquire it?

The reasonable part of his mind tried to reassure him, there must have been a logical explanation, he would have seen it if she had taken it after their duel, but this part of himself was silenced by the emotional one, the one that felt betrayed at that moment. He could feel the other half of the dyad perceive the feelings he was shouting in the bond, he heard her running, worried, but he couldn't face her at the moment.

"Ben ?" she called out to him.

He slammed the door in front of her with a thrust of the Force.

"Ben! What's going on?"

He didn't answer her, and as she had done earlier in the day, he closed his thoughts to her, silencing the bond. Yet while he was alone, the desired calm didn't come. Voices whispered in his ears, he couldn't understand what they were saying, but they sounded familiar. He blocked his breathing for a moment before plunging his hand towards the saber. When he grabbed the metal handle, the voices exploded inside him, and he shouted with them.

"BEN! Please!"

**_We will tear this base down to its foundations! We will escape! _**

Kylo Ren was back and Ben welcomed him with open arms, delighting in the power of the Dark Side that was seeping through his veins. No spice, no drug would ever match that feeling. The temptation was so great, so delicious, he couldn't resist it any longer. The feeling of the saber in his hand was incredible, it was perfectly balanced, its weight, ideal. Heavier than Luke's, but lighter than his old one, and much easier to handle. He began to believe that this saber had always been meant for him.

Behind him a loud noise resounded, Rey was attacking the door with the Force, but Ben was holding on. Kylo was always at his side, whispering encouragement. He felt strong, legitimate, he had no business being here, imprisoned like a common convict, he was much more than that. But then Ren committed the irreparable.

**_Kill her. She will try to take it from you._**

While he had always been full of vehemence and rage towards the Resistance, the Jedi, his parents, or anyone else, Kylo Ren had never, ever crossed the intangible line towards Rey. His anger had never been directed at her, sometimes regretting that he hadn't been able to convince her to join them, but never accusing her. Even in his worst moments, when withdrawal nailed him to the ground and he drifted in a terrible hatred, Kylo Ren had never threatened the young woman.

So when he did, Ben received an electric shock and returned to reality. The illusion of all his remorse and fear felt that he was losing and he went on.

**_Pathetic, look what you've become, and all for what? _****_For a girl you've known for a year?_**

Ben swallowed nervously, he couldn't resist, the call was so tempting, so reassuring.

**_I've been with you all your life, helping you become powerful, I gave you a purpose, an army, control of the galaxy, and you destroyed it all? For what? For a pair of pretty eyes? You disgust me Ben Solo!_**

He tried to remember why he had done all this, why he had given up his position, his power, why he had rejected the Dark Side.

**_You killed your father for nothing ! This act was supposed to make sure we stayed on the Dark Side forever, and now what? You're still as unbalanced as ever, drawn to the light like a butterfly, but too weak to embrace it completely! You are weak, I would destroy her without you!_**

Ben roared with rage and ignited the saber, threatening him. The red blade lit up the small room and he was marveled at the scarlet light. A butterfly had said Kylo, he was right.

**_Ben my darling... resist..._**

His mother's voice froze him and silenced the voices shouting inside him. _What had he done?_

He turned off the saber at once, and stared at himself in the last shards of the mirror. He thought he saw a blue glow behind him. But when he looked back, he was alone. Ben felt terribly ashamed, but was pleased to see Kylo Ren slowly disappear. He had been tempted, but he had resisted. He would never return to the Dark Side. He released the pressure on the door and saw Rey thrown forward into the bathroom, not expecting it. She got up and contemplated the room without understanding. Ben looked away so he wouldn't have to face her. He tried not to flinch when she started yelling at him, asking what the hell had gotten into him. But seeing his discomfort, she quickly stopped and knelt down beside him, and took his face in her hands.

"What happened?" She asked softly.

He showed her with a gesture of his chin, the saber on the ground. She remained speechless for a moment, before recognizing the object. She too, had no trouble understanding what it was.

"How could you hide this from me Rey?"

He was annoyed that he couldn't hide the sadness and disappointment in his voice, he knew he was pathetic at that moment, but he couldn't imagine that she could have done such a thing behind his back. But when he saw her big hazel eyes widen in shock, he began to feel hope that all this wasn't what he had imagined.

"Ben, I... I assure you, I never... You have to believe me! I didn't know!"

He saw tears appearing in the corner of her eyes, and he heard her forcefully projecting her mind against his own. Ben gasped, and then agreed to open up to her again. He soon saw the same truth in her mind as in her eyes. She had no idea what the saber was doing here. He relaxed for a moment in front of her honesty, but immediately anxiety returned.

So who could have hidden this object here? Knowing full well what it was and what it would cause. The answer hit him so hard that he blushed with his own stupidity. The spy.

"The what?"

It was time for him to tell Rey what he knew and he wasted no time in doing so. There in the small bathroom, the two of them sitting on the floor, legs and hands in the white dust, in the middle of the rubble, Ben told her everything he knew and what he had guessed. He hid nothing from her, even showing her the memory of his conversation with Zorii as well. If she was hurt by his secrecy, his intentions to protect her were clear enough, and she made no comment.

Rey didn't seem overly terrified, in fact she didn't even seem surprised, it was like she was... Calm? Ben couldn't understand all the emotions going through her mind. The fact that someone had been lurking near her quarters, selling information about her, and recently hiding a Dark Side impregnated object in her bathroom seemed not to bother her. When he perceived relief in her thoughts he expressed his disbelief and she hastened to explain it to him.

She seemed reassured that she had not been possessed, at least not in the way she had worried about, she was reassured that he had found the source of the voices in her mind, she had noticed how much more powerful they had been in the last few hours. It didn't explain the strange dreams she had been having since _Exegol_, but certainly the presence of the object on _Ohma D'un_ had only exacerbated her fears.

Ben was stunned by such pragmatism. But perhaps a lifetime of trials and obstacles had prepared her to react this way. Or maybe she felt his own anxiety and tried to reassure him. She took his hand in hers and squeezed it. Already a new confidence was coming out of the bond towards him, it didn't erase the shame he had felt in succumbing to the saber calls, but it certainly helped. He was relieved that she didn't comment on what he had done, just grumbled at Kylo Ren's words.

He put the saber back in the box and closed it. What were they going to do with it now? Neither of them knew, but whatever it was, they would do it together. With the same movement, they put their hands together on the case, determined not to let themselves be frightened by the old saber and its owner anymore. The moment their skin touched the surface, images came into their minds, and voices resounded, screaming, in terrible pain.

The visions followed one another, too quickly for them to grasp the meaning, but sometimes an image lasted longer.

Rey and Ben saw themselves running, being chased by something that terrified them. They stopped after climbing a slope, and as they waited for death to come, Ben turned around and pushed her hard, knocking her down dozens of feet. Rey's scream that escaped, broke their eardrums. The visions continued to unfold before their eyes. They saw Ben die with his face down on the ground, a pool of blood escaping from his skull, he winced as Rey grabbed his arm tightly in front of the horrible image. Then Rey appeared to them, tied up, thrown to the ground, she couldn't get up, she seemed to give up. The shouting voices didn't stop their terrible tumult for a second, in fact there seemed to be more and more of them every moment. Rey and Ben looked at each other, realizing that they were children's voices. They were calling for help.

Violent flashes of images continued to assail them, unstoppable. They were about to collapse when the visions gradually slowed down. A man with long blond hair appeared to them but they could not make out his face, he bent down and reached out his hand, grabbing the Emperor's saber.

The scene changed one last time, making them startle as they recognized familiar places. It was Rey's nightmares. Immersed up to their necks in raging waters, a current began to sweep them away, causing them to hit the shore painfully. A rock on their backs stopped their infernal descent, before they fell into what looked like deep waterfalls. Ben could hear Rey's panic reflected in his own. Suddenly she turned her head and he saw a huge wave crashing down on them. The visions stopped completely, leaving them breathless and terrified.

They were back in the small bathroom, the box containing the saber still lying in front of them. Out of fear or rage, Rey sent the case away, which smashed against the wall, releasing the weapon that bounced off the floor in a low, metallic clatter.

"What was that?" Rey asked him.

"I don't know. Past events no doubt, but what could happen too. You shouldn't pay too much attention to it.

It was hypocritical to tell her that when he couldn't stop himself from replaying these images. But if he was still horrified by what they had seen, Rey seemed once again intrigued. As if she was answering a call, she stood up and took the lightsaber in her hand.

"Rey, you shouldn't..."

"I just want to see if..."

She lit the blade and swung it in her hand for a moment.

As Ben moments earlier he could see temptation enter her mind, poisoning her soul. He felt it deep in his heart and in his body, the open bond between them vibrated with new energy, a dark and insidious veil extended its grip on their minds. Ben saw his breathing accelerate, a tension took him in his chest and belly, and further down. He closed his eyes, and swallowing nervously, he suddenly felt excited, he closed his fists to the sensation of the delicious tension throughout his body.

"Rey..." he whispered. "Don't..."

If she didn't resist he would never make it for the two of them, he wasn't strong enough. When he lifted his head towards her, with a huge effort, he saw her eyes turning yellow and a grin distorting her face.

"It's mine," she grunted.

He couldn't let her fall. He raised his hand and pulled the saber from her with a wave of the Force. She looked at him in disbelief and rage before she threw hers in turn. The saber came to rest between them, suspended in the air. Ben stood up in his turn and projected all his power towards her. Rey did the same. The air seemed to become thinner around them, and pressure reached their eardrums.

A few trinkets and rubble were thrown into the distance, drawn to the center of their power before bursting ragingly. Lightning began to appear on Rey's hands and Ben felt himself in danger. He looked back at the saber that quivered under the pressure of their power. How did they get there?

Frightened by what they were doing, he tried to control his emotions, letting his anger vanish. They looked down at each other, her eyes faded from their sickening glow, and her smirk died on her lips. Ben knew in that moment that she had just realized the same thing.

They'd already done that, they'd already tried to dominate the other one with the Force. But it was pointless, they were a dyad. Two that were one.

They released their pressure all at once. The saber fell to the ground, and the sound resonated eerily between them but didn't cover the sound of their erratic breathing. Neither of them touched it, nor even looked at it, but they joined each other in the center. Rey raised her hand, and Ben, without any hesitation, took it.

Together they walked towards the exit. It was time for practice.

/

/

"Your incompetence is beyond comprehension, Coderex. I can't believe your contact has already been spotted."

General Coderex grimaced in embarrassment, how could his ally already know about this?

"But how could you...?"

"It's a good thing I don't just rely on you for information about the Resistance! You can't imagine my surprise when I was warned that your spy, aboard a Resistance ship, had just arrived on _Christophsis_, so she's not only bad, she's stupid!"

"She successfully completed her mission, I didn't see any reason to put her in danger! I always protect those who work for me! And think about it, if she had stayed, they might have tortured her and traced her back to us!"

"Nonsense! We're talking about the Resistance! I dare hope she'll disappear fast !"

"She's long gone by now. The Resistance won't find her, and I doubt they'll bother looking for a little spy."

"They're already on their way."

/

/

If both of them had felt the urge to train before the discovery of the saber of Palpatine, the urge had quickly turned into a need. A vital need to erase the terrible images that still danced before their eyes. And what could be better than to let off steam and forget for a moment the burden they were carrying. So they had set off running silently through the city, avoiding anyone awake at that hour, or using the Force to get through.

At last they reached the large training grounds, but as a precaution, Rey led them to the edge of a swampy forest. They were far from the base by now, and running such a distance had already warmed them up. He congratulated himself for turning down her offer to take Luke and his mother's sabers with them. If they were far enough away not to be overheard, it was unlikely that a lightsaber fight would go unnoticed in the night.

He noticed long branches of relatively equal size and thick enough not to break on the first blow, picked up two, and handed her one.

"Are you sure," she asked him, uncertain.

He was.

He grabbed his branch as he would have done with a lightsaber and began to turn around her. Rey didn't move, just following him with her gaze, turning at the same pace as he did. Ben understood her confusion, the last time they'd fought each other had been on _Kef Bir_. The day she had killed Kylo Ren.

But it was important for her to understand the difference. He didn't want them to get hurt, this fight wouldn't change anything, they would just blow off steam. When he jumped towards her to strike a first blow, she instinctively backed away. He attacked again, his foot landed in a puddle and the splashes stained Rey's tunic. She still didn't move, just avoiding his blows. So he decided to speed up the pace, he didn't want to push her or force her, but he could see that she was holding back, although she had to let go. When a quick move she hadn't planned hit her shoulder, Ben was happy to see her fight back. She gathered herself up, ran and jumped to attack him. He was momentarily distracted by the vision of the amazing warrior she was. He had been foolish to think that he could fight her.

He didn't avoid the blow she dealt him on the leg, too absorbed as he was by the way the moons lit up Rey's body. She was so beautiful.

When she dived to the side, only a surge in the Force caused him to shift at the last moment. She giggled at his surprised look, seeing that she had confused him. Ben pulled himself together and got back into the fighting mood. With the help of the Force, he slid her off the ground under her feet, she slipped in the mud and growled at the sight of her completely stained outfit. But when she looked at him, Ben saw nothing but fun. As her joy mingled with his, a sense of freedom emerged in the bond. For long minutes they joust. Jumping, sliding, climbing trees for Rey, and lifting big stumps for Ben, they used all their strength and tricks to practice.

The rain had begun to fall, soaking them to the bone, but they didn't mind.

When both of them were exhausted, they challenged each other to see who would stop first, and they went on. The Force vibrated between them, keeping them from fainting as they tapped into the last reserves they had left.

Gradually, he felt a strange sensation rising inside him, shivers ran down his back and he glanced behind his back several times, feeling as if he was being watched. It took him some time to understand that those curious sensations came from Rey and not from him. She was distracted, her strokes became haggard, while she seemed absorbed by something. He projected her mind into her own to see what was tormenting her, but saw only the chaos of her memories. Whatever he had done, she now seemed to be reliving her previous struggles. Ben realized too late that he should have ended their fight by now.

He stepped back and lowered his stick, telling her that he wanted to stop. But Rey didn't see it that way, she kept throwing herself at him, and Ben had to raise his makeshift weapon to defend himself.

**_Rey it's okay, I think we've practiced enough,_** he said in her mind.

He almost got knocked out by a vicious blow close to the eye. He pushed her back with a little more firmness than necessary, using the Force to pull her back and bring her to her senses. Under the impact he saw her fall backwards, but with a nimble leap she got back on her legs before rushing forward with her teeth uncovered. Ben felt confused, it wasn't what he had imagined when he had decided to train with her. Rey was surrendering to her anger when all he had wanted to do was help her get free of it. He raised his stick in time and under the shock of hers, the two branches broke off sharply, dislocated after their increasingly violent stunts.

Finding herself unarmed, she did not stop wanting to attack him, and with a wave of Force she threw the tip of his broken branch towards his belly. Ben didn't want to fight back, he could see she wasn't in her right mind, but he couldn't just defend himself if she continued like that.

It didn't take long before he heard Palpatine's voice talking to her, urging her to attack him. He could have slapped himself for being so stupid. How could he have believed she would be released from his grip so quickly. Finding the saber had probably only strengthened the power that the memory of the Emperor held over her. He raised his hands to her to stop the blow she was planning to strike him.

**_Do it! _**

Her hands lit up intermittently as blue bolts of lightning crackled in the darkness. Ben's blood froze in his veins as the Force sent him a warning. He chose to ignore it.

"Rey wait," Ben cried out to her.

**_NOW!_**

She screamed, and the lightning bolts flew from her fingers. Ben saw them coming as if time was slowing down. He wanted to raise his arms in front of him to protect himself, but his whole body seemed to freeze. Memories of punishments he had received long before came back to him. Snoke's laughter echoed in his ears as the burn hit him hard. Ben felt himself falling backwards, breathless. The pain didn't come right away when he thought he'd lost the use of his lungs, but when it did, he couldn't hold back a terrible scream. All his senses faded for long seconds as he was lost in the agony of suffering.

When it finally disappeared just enough to allow him to return to reality, he could hear Rey, who seemed to be screaming along with him. He opened one eye with difficulty, then the other, and saw her on her knees, her eyes filled with horror at what she had done. He tried to reassure her, but the hand he held out to her was bloody. He contemplated it with surprise, before seeing the young woman get up and walk away.

"REY!"

He watched her run at full speed through the trees and then disappear into the darkness. Ben winced in pain as he tried to run after her. He took a few steps before falling back to the ground, sliding on the mud. His last strength was leaving him, and he felt himself drifting unconscious, his wound hurting him too much...

**_Rey..._**

/

/

When he woke up, a soft light illuminated the foliage and drops were dripping from the trees still wet with the night rain, in a regular lapping. Ben blinked several times before he remembered what he was doing there.

"Rey!" He shouted into the void, realizing bitterly that he was alone in the clearing where they had fought earlier.

Through great effort, he managed to get back on his feet and began to look for her, going in the direction he had seen her go before he lost consciousness. He used a stick for about ten meters until he was sufficiently recovered to walk without support. He didn't know the area, he didn't know where she was, but he was terribly worried that something had happened to her. Ben walked back and forth along the edge of the forest, not wanting to go too far, for fear of getting lost. Following the slightest trace of Force that he thought belonged to Rey, he searched for her for long, agonizing minutes, but in vain, the young woman remained untraceable. As he was about to return to the base and face the wrath of her friends for help, Ben heard muffled sobs.

At last she was there.

Rolled into a ball under a tall tree, she was trembling with cold and tears that agitated her. He rushed towards her and almost threw himself to the ground when he reached her level.

"I was so scared," he said, holding her in his arms.

"Ben! You're all right!"

She clung to his neck, tugging at his hair, but he didn't care, he was too happy to have her back. They opened the bond together, and like their bodies, their minds were relieved to reconnect with each other.

"You said I couldn't hurt you, but look..."

"It was my fault, I was stupid to make you fight after what happened. I should never have done that, forgive me."

He blamed himself terribly. Once he had only known fighting and rage to help him calm down, he had made the mistake of thinking that Rey needed the same things. He'll never do it again.

She caressed the wound on his arm that had been exposed when the impact had burned his skin and the fabric. Her cold fingers were a blessing on the throbbing fire he felt, and he couldn't stop her before she transferred some of her strength to heal him. The wound marbled with many bloody grooves that divided into a multitude of others was almost a work of art, his skin now reminded him of the venous patterns of a leaf. The blood flowed out under her touch and soon there was only a slight trace on his chest and arm. She frowned in frustration, and closed her eyes to continue to heal him, but Ben, seeing that she was exhausted, stopped her and took her hand away.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore."

He didn't care if he had a new scar, but he didn't want her to faint from exhaustion because of him.

"Ben, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't. It's me, forgive me Rey," he cut her. "I was caught off guard, you mustn't blame yourself, I could have easily avoided the blow."

"I told you, I'm a monster."

"Don't be silly. It was my fault, I thought I knew what was good for you and I put you in a dangerous situation."

He held her close to him, burying his face in her wet hair, they'd be lucky if none of them got sick after the night they'd just spent. His distraught heart was finally beginning to calm down after the fear he had felt for her. He kissed her forehead as she clung to his damp clothes. Not wanting to stay in the wet forest any longer, Ben straightened up and began to carry her in his arms. She protested weakly, but he left her no choice. He thanked the Force that she weighed almost nothing, or he could never have carried her. She clung to his neck, looking for some warmth in his arms, but he was as cold as she was.

"Ben..".

He looked at her, and for a brief moment he thought of Finn. To hell with the promise he had made to him, he had unfortunately already hurt her many times, admitting his feelings wouldn't change that. In Rey's eyes he saw again the same fire that was burning deep inside him. But her reddened eyes and bluish lips reminded him of what he had done. He hastened to contain himself again and began the walk back to the city.

How long would he be able to feign indifference before she grew tired of his rejection or behavior? How much longer could he touch her like this before she understood what he felt and what he had kept from her? What would he do when Rey grew tired of him and turned to someone else? He would get what he deserved, Ben thought bitterly. Neither one of them spoke as they returned to the base. He felt her drowsy, completely exhausted as she was, and then sleep took hold of her.

He tightens his grip and speeds up his pace. As he made his way through the alleys at a fast pace, Ben stopped abruptly. In the middle of the main square was a group of people. The Resistance was waiting for them.

_Kriff_.

**_Rey,_** he called out softly through the bond.

She woke up, startled, and after seeing the same thing he did, she pulled herself out of his arms. A few guards, including those he had manipulated earlier in the night, approached, and at the sight of their prepared weapons, there was no doubt of their intentions. But this time he refused to allow it. He raised his hand and stopped their actions with the Force. The guards froze, now immobilized. He wasn't hurting them, he was just keeping them from getting close. The others behind them didn't see it like that. Poe barked a few orders and new guards moved towards them, this time pointing their blasters at him. Finn stepped forward as well.

"Rey! Please! Do something!"

She shook her head, indicating her disagreement, and stood in front of him. Ben saw the same determination in her thoughts. It was about time they stopped treating him like a prisoner. Poe drew his gun in turn and pointed it at her and Ben, yet it was only to him that he spoke.

"I knew you couldn't be trusted."

"I could have escaped like this from day one. Do you think it was those two guards outside my cell that would have stopped me? I could have, and still can, destroy this base without even getting hurt. I could kill every single person here, without even needing a saber and without a single scratch."

**_Ben,_** warn him Rey.

He understood what she meant, and as a proof of good faith, he released his grip on the guards. They sighed with relief after being afraid to die without a chance to defend themselves. They approached slowly, and Ben raised his hands in the air, telling them that he was no threat.

"And that's how you want us to trust you," Poe said dryly. "Knowing that you can kill us at any moment?"

"And that I didn't. And that I'm not going to. Listen," Ben continued... "I'm not asking for anything, except to be able to go out once in a while and practice with Rey."

"Poe, please," she begged him. "I need him."

The General hesitated for a long time, ignoring Finn's horrified looks or the disapproving looks of others. Ben resisted the temptation to use the Force on him. But it would serve no purpose, it had to be a conscious decision. They had to realize he wasn't really a threat to them. That the real threat had escaped and that he would do anything to help them find it. The two men confronted each other, sizing each other up, challenging the other to lower his eyes first. Then after a long moment of reflection, Poe nodded his head. Rey's joy mingled with his own.

"All right. But under close supervision, and once a day, no more. Let me warn you of one thing, if you do anything suspicious, trust me, you'll wish you'd escaped sooner."

Ben nodded his head as well, signifying his agreement, he had just taken the first step towards his freedom. He couldn't even feel jealousy as Rey threw himself into his friend's arms to thank latter squeezed her tightly, softened despite himself. She then turned to Finn, but he avoided her gaze and left without looking back. The sadness she felt in that moment could not be totally compensated for by the good news they had just received.

"He'll get used to it, don't worry. And you," said Poe, pointing an imperious index finger at him, "don't you dare cause trouble. Come on, move along".

The guards did not move despite the order, still frightened by what they had experienced. Ben approached them quietly with a smile on his face and presented his wrists. Before they left, he turned to Poe and said innocently :

"By the way, we've found what she wanted."

Poe froze, but did not turn around.

"What ?"

"The spy."

This time, the General looked at him and warned the guards to stop. He slowly approached Ben, and gave him a slight smile. Perhaps the first sincere one since they met.

"I think it's time we had a little talk."

"I think so, too."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello there ! **

**I hesitated a while to post this chapter without modifying a few bits but I finally left it as it was. Without any spoiler I just wanted to point out that I wrote it long before the events that are happening in the world right now. I apologize in advance if the topics I cover will offend any of you, that's not my intention, it's just fiction here. I draw my inspiration from real historical events and other works of fiction that I enjoy. But that's as far as it goes.**

**Thank you for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

_Coruscant._

Zorii pressed the switch, and the turbolift rose at full speed, carrying her up through the many floors of the residential facility. She was caught off guard for a minute with the motion, and had to hold on to the glass walls so she wouldn't fall. For the thousandth time at least, she looked at the piece of durasheet that she had creased many times over the last few days. Next to the address were written information that she had memorized by now. Yet she couldn't help but rereading it again, as if to reassure herself that she hadn't made a mistake.

_Level 1994, Corridor 10, Door 25._

She had assumed the Supreme Leader would be living in one of _Coruscant_'s most beautiful neighborhoods, high above the bustling city, where the air became breathable without causing intermittent coughing fits. But this building was barely middle-class. It did not have a bad reputation either, but still, she had trouble understanding his living choice.

The small screen showing the floor numbers was flashing a small 167. Now used to the movement, she turned towards the walls and contemplated the sky that was veiling the constellations and overlooking the city. The bustling town was illuminated by a thousand lights. The radiant _Coruscant_ shone like a supernova, or a molten sun, depending on one's opinion. Above and below her, thousands of ships and speeders crossed each other in a coordinated ballet of more or less fluid traffic. The planet offered a breathtaking spectacle for its visitors.

But Zorii wasn't here for tourism or business. Not this time. If she and her gang had once operated in the Outer Rim or the Mid Rim, one could not brag about being a smuggler without having set foot on _Coruscant_ at least once. The most interesting deals - and it was fun as it often rhymed with dangerous - could be found here. As in any Outer Rim cantina as well, of course, but there was an exotic and terribly exciting side to the bars of _Coruscant_'s depths. Today, however, she would just be passing through.

A few days after leaving _Ohma D'un_, she had landed in a crappy astroport in Sector 489. For lack of money first, but above all to avoid drawing attention. Even on a planet as crowded as _Coruscant_, bad encounters happened quickly, and she had assured Poe that she would be careful and intended to keep her promise. When a few minutes later the elevator slowed down and stabilized. She walked down a long corridor with padded walls and floors, giving her a feeling of isolation and oppression. Looking for directions, she saw a screen marked with the number 8. She moved forward with a quick step, finally relieved of the texture of the floor that muffled the sound of her footsteps, and finally, without getting lost once, she arrived in front of door 25.

There was no name there, and no indication of the owner's identity. Zorii thought once again that if it was a trap that she fell into and escaped, there wouldn't be a Jedi in the Galaxy to stop her from taking revenge. She wrote the combination on a small pad, and hesitated before entering the command. She nervously unfolded her fingers, wondering if she hadn't made a serious mistake. Then she pressed the button, and a red light started flashing on the screen.

_Shit._

/

/

_Ohma D'un._

"Commander Connix, what a pleasure to hear from you again."

"Pleasure shared, Your Excellencies."

"And to what do we owe the honour of your call?"

"We have reconsidered your offer."

"We're pleased to hear that."

"And we still can't accept it."

"Was it necessary to contact us for this," replied queen Raina Averénn dryly.

A few whispers behind her reprimanded her comment. On the other side, Poe and Finn cast a panicked glance at Connix, who raised a hand to calm them down.

"However, we have another proposition to make to you."

"Our conditions were clear, and we won't reconsider them."

"And yet, the Resistance would like to present you a project."

A heavy silence followed her words, and Connix hastened to explain.

"We have recently made contact with the planet _Malastare_, I think you are aware of the turmoil there."

"There have been some echoes, indeed."

"These echoes confirm what we warned you about," added Governor Greav Tamann. "The consequences of the loss of authority within the First Order did not take long to manifest themselves."

"So we contacted _Malastare_," Connix continued, as if she hadn't heard them. "And we managed to reach an agreement with them."

"You certainly don't lack confidence. And how does that concern us?"

"They have agreed to release the populations they have taken hostage, and will relinquish control of the First Order legions they have seized."

"What?"

"The Resistance mustn't recruit an army of stormtroopers. You cannot militarize yourselves like this!"

"Is that a declaration of war you brought us, Commander?"

"A proposition as I explained."

Once again their interlocutors remained silent. Connix nodded to Finn to go ahead.

"Your Excellencies, here is Finn, General of the Resistance."

"It's good to hear from you again, General."

"Yes, um... Hello," he stammered.

The fake kindness of the Governors confused him, especially when they had just shouted at Connix. However, the encouraging glances of his friends gave him the strength to speak out.

"The legions of _Malastare_ will be disarmed, their leaders have agreed to welcome former soldiers who wish to stay. Those who refuse to lay down their arms will be taken prisoner, but all those who agree to stop fighting ... will be freed."

"Are you out of your mind?" The three Governors exclaimed together.

"The New Republic had already tried this kind of experiment with the _Imperial Instruments of Surrender_. I don't need to tell you how it all ended."

"We want to prove to you that they can find a place in the Galaxy. The Resistance is ready to help them, that has always been our goal, to help the people and the victims of injustice and tyrants."

The three friends look worried. It would be useless for them to argue for hours, they had already made their case, all they needed now was a bit of faith.

"Such a nice speech. But words without proof lose their charm. We don't believe you'll succeed. The First Order was created out of the hope that the Galaxy was ready for an era of peace. It was not. The remnants of the Empire caused its creation, which is why we cannot allow that to happen again. What will happen when you find yourself with thousands of imprisoned soldiers? Because make no mistake, they will never agree to lay down their weapons! Fighting is in their nature. You would have had better luck with the clones as we have already told you!"

"Wait a minute, maybe there's..."

"The Resistance won't have the human and logistical resources to face such an outcome. You will be overwhelmed and exterminated. We will then have to find new candidates for the heavy task of dismantling the First Order and creating a new political system."

"I thought you weren't in favor of a new Republic," said Poe, speaking to them for the first time.

"General Dameron," greeted him the leader of the Governors, Ban Orbel.

"We have had our differences, but we know how to recognize the limits of a tyrannical system and the benefits of a democratic regime."

"You have not been able to take advantage of it and now you want to participate in its creation so that you can get the best out of it when it comes to distribution."

"You have a very poor opinion of us, Dameron."

"I may be new to this political game, but I'm a quick learner."

As the discussion became heated, Connix shook her head to warn him to calm down. Poe nodded and continued carefully.

"The systems won't be joining the Merchant Guilds to create a new Republic and you know it. That's why you need the Resistance."

"You need our resources far more than we need your image."

The Governor took a long pause.

"But we do not wish to live under the aegis of a new tyrant, that' s a fact, and that's why we contacted you."

"Why didn't you do it while Leia was alive, when we really needed allies and support?"

"We did. But Organa had some prejudices about the Guilds, and we weren't as powerful back then. General Dameron, the New Republic was born out of the Rebel Alliance. Even today, the Resistance still embodies the image of hope for many systems, we can give you our support and resources, but we cannot rebuild a Republic on our own."

"You'd rather pull the strings behind it, yes, of course."

Queen Raina uttered a curse that sounded even coarser coming from such a delicate mouth.

"I see we're having trouble understanding each other again, you seem determined to get us to admit dishonest intentions when we've only been sincere with you. Previous Republics collapsed as a result of the creation of a military superpower, we simply do not wish to see these events happening again."

"And we agree with you! But what you are proposing is... Unacceptable, and unachievable, there will always be armies trying to rise up all over the galaxy! Slaughtering every soldier is not the solution!"

"We won't be able to convince each other."

"We have all seen the horrors of the fighting General, and we know that you have too."

"You're asking us to bring down a tyrant, making us tyrants in our turn."

"Every revolution is started by idealists, pursued by wreckers and ended by a tyrant."

Connix nodded her head as Poe and Finn looked at each other, confused. There was a long silence between the speakers. Poe was about to break it when the Governor spoke before him.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you offer _Malastare_ in exchange?"

"The re-inclusion of their system in the trade routes."

"You certainly don't lack boldness to offer them something you are not in a position to offer."

"Then it is a good thing that we are currently in talks with Governors members of the Intergalactic Merchant Guilds," said Poe mischievously.

The three Governors laughed softly, while Finn and Connix looked at each other with hope.

"Well if we lack faith in you, we certainly don't lack curiosity."

He paused, then when he resumed, his tone was most cheerful.

"We accept your offer. Temporarily. We will pass on the message, _Malastare_ can consider themselves put to the test to re-enter our trade routes. If it turns out their legions of stormtroopers do indeed accept their conversion, we will reconsider our terms to support the Resistance. Support that will help you continue your offer of peace in other systems.

"Thank you! Thank you very much," said Poe.

"Believe it or not Dameron, but we've never been in favor of executions. We simply know they will be inevitable. But in the meantime, we will urge the Guilds to be patient."

They exchanged a few small courtesies before cutting off communication. The three friends looked at each other silently, before bursting into laughter and jumping around. They had succeeded. It wasn't a full win, but they were once again in the running for the support of a superpower in the Galaxy.

/

/

"The hyperdrive's down. Again!"

"Don't give me that look Rey, we can't go to lightspeed without losing something in return, I don't know what to do to fix it... And since you don't want us to replace the original parts..."

"I know that Rose, but you could have been more careful! And besides..."

Ben watched, amused, the two young women chatted animatedly about the repairs the Falcon should receive. He was sitting cross-legged against one of the walls of the ship, eager to take advantage of his new freedom.

For a week he had been able to get out of his quarters and breathe in the open air. Even though they were constantly followed by guards, or Finn and the deserters from _Kef Bir_, Ben and Rey had enjoyed every moment they were given. But seeing that she had been impatient since her friends had returned from their mission, Ben had agreed to go with her to maintain her ship. She had seemed hesitant at first, thinking that Ben wouldn't want to be locked up in his father's ship for an entire afternoon, when he now had a chance to get out, but he had dismissed her concerns with a shrug of his shoulders. As long as he was with her.

He replied to her irritated little smile as she and the mechanic engaged in a heated debate over which part could or could not be changed. He agreed with Rose, though he would be careful not to tell Rey. She was determined to keep the Falcon in its original state, or at least in the state she had recovered it from after Han Solo's death. He didn't let himself be drawn to the sad and remorseful thought that threatened to come out whenever he thought of his father, choosing instead to focus on the two young women, or on the little orange droid that circled around him, giving him irritating little beeps. Ben had never met such a resentful Droid, except perhaps R2D2, his uncle's favorite, but he usually avoided going near the astrodroid.

"Putting a compressor back on won't alter the Falcon Rey! And it will prevent spontaneous combustion the next time you go into hyperspace!"

Ben made a small throat sound, signifying his agreement, but he winked as he saw Rey's grim stare fall on him.

"See!" Rose exclaimed. "Even he agrees with me!"

"That's my ship! I'm the one who decides!"

"Technically it's the ship of..."

An anxious look from Ben silenced Rose, as Rey walked towards her, daring her to continue. The young woman sighed and, unwilling to fight with her friend, raised her hands in defeat.

"All right, I get it. I'll leave it to you then. Let me know if you change your mind."

Rey watched her friend leave, followed closely by the little droid, before returning to the open hatch where dark smoke was pouring out of it. Ben saw the guilt replace the anger she was feeling. He joined her and lay down on his stomach to watch her work.

"She's right, you know," he began softly.

She didn't answer, knowing he was telling the truth, and turning her back on him, she continued to fix what she could. He was happy to see that she looked better lately. Like him, she seemed to feel alive again since he was able to go out every day. After their discussion with Poe about what they had discovered, he and Rey agreed to give the saber to the General. The latter had hidden it in the base, or perhaps got rid of it, they didn't wanted to know. Oh if they really wanted it, Ben knew they would have no trouble finding it, its cursed presence in the Force was too significant to not be easily detected now that it had touched them with its signature, but neither of them was willing to try the self-control experiment again. They hadn't practiced again either, Ben preferring to let some time pass before testing Rey's abilities again. So they had spent every minute of his free time, walking around the base several times, stopping in the meadows to lie down in the grass and meditate, or just chatting. Ben had no recollection of ever being so at peace in his life. Maybe in his early childhood, but he preferred not to venture into his memories, focusing on the present, on what was to come alongside Rey. He had expected the Resistants to protest against his freedom, to insult or attack him as they had done before, but apart from a few comments or angry looks, Ben had been able to walk around serenely.

His thoughts drifted toward the traitor of the Resistance, hoping that Zorii would soon get her hands on her. He knew that she had arrived on _Coruscant_, but Rey hadn't been informed of the rest, and therefore neither had he.

_"__Fierfek!"_

He jumped when she suddenly stood up, almost knocking him out as he had leaned over the hatch to watch her. She shook her hand several times, trying to soothe the burn she had just gotten. She continued to swear more loudly than ever, when Finn and two other men boarded the ship, alarmed by her scream.

"Rey! You okay?" Asked her friend.

He looked down the hall of the Falcon, stopping long on Ben, lying on the floor in front of Rey, who was holding her hand and seemed quite angry. Ben laughed inside, imagining how she was going to scold him. And indeed, she did not fail to share her good mood with him.

"I'm fine! For the hundredth and _kriffing_ time, could I be left alone?! This is my ship, I know what I'm doing!"

Ben hardly refrained from smiling at the upset look on Finn's face, before leaving the Falcon as quickly as he had arrived, not without giving him a nasty glance first.

"What are you laughing at," Rey said dryly, feeling his amusement in the bond.

He didn't reply, but this time he didn't hold back from smiling mischievously at her. She stared at him for a long time, before her bad mood gradually melted and she turned around and blushed. He continued to watch her work, admiring her dexterity in front of every twisted piece of metal she repaired with her nimble fingers. She had not been born with a gift, she had worked for many years to perfect it and survive with her skills. He was still marvelling, when he noticed a stripped and crackling cable. He leapt up and jumped into the hatch.

He immediately unplugged it and grabbed a tool from Rey's bag, cut the bare part, stopping the sparks that threatened to set the engine on fire. He was about to put it back when she stopped him with a tap on his hand.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Helping you? If you try to rewire the sublight engines that way you can be sure that ship will never take off again."

"I'm doing just fine without your help, thank you very much," Rey grumbled.

"I may not be a very good mechanic, but I think you should..."

She turned to face him, and Ben could see how strongly she was controlling herself, but her features were boiling with exasperation.

"If I don't take care of the ion thrusters first, not only will this ship never take off again, but the whole hangar will explode with it."

"Rey, you're not gonna teach me how to fix it, I know this ship by heart."

"Yeah, but it's _my_ ship, so get out of the way."

She took the cable from his hands, and leaned on him to reconnect it. Satisfied, she sneered at him with a smirk, as if to say _'who was right'_? At the same time an alarm sounded, and her smile died on her lips. Ben laughed before pulling the cable, immediately silencing the alarm.

"What did I tell you? By heart," he whispered.

She grunted in exasperation.

"You have no idea how many times I've seen my dad and Chewbacca tinkering with her. How many times I've run down these hallways," he said softly.

Rey calmed down immediately, seeing that he was falling into melancholy. He could already feel her ready to apologize for making him do this, but he wouldn't let her.

"_Kriff_, I was probably conceived in it..."

A strange silence stretched between them after this statement. Rey looked away several times, not knowing what to say, before bursting out laughing to his surprise. Her anger seemed to have vanished as, shaken by her hilarity, she let herself fall to the ground and continued to laugh out loud at the bottom of the hatch. Ben didn't know what made her laugh so hard. What he'd just said, the disgusted expression he'd displayed just afterwards, or the pure look of surprise he had at that moment, but whatever it was, he could see that she was happy. When was the last time she'd laughed like that? Eventually he joined her, touched by her joy.

/

/

_Zorii pressed the button, and a red light started flashing on the screen. _

She jumped back, ready to defend herself if the apartment exploded, or worse, an alarm rang. Kriff what a fool she was! Poe had indeed warned her, how could she have believed for one second that Solo was trustworthy? She swore again, as the light in front of her flashed faster and faster. She started running down the corridor to escape, when she heard a few beeps and the discreet sound of a door sliding.

Zorii stopped. Perhaps she had judged him too quickly.

She tiptoed back to the apartment and saw that nothing seemed to be about to explode after all. She sneaked into the dark room, her weapon firmly in hand, ready to fire at the slightest suspicious noise. Nervously looking for a switch or some kind of light source, the lights came on when she took one more step, making her startle violently.

Catching her breath and calming her frightened heart didn't come easily, but soon she was able to take a look at Kylo Ren's quarters. She didn't know what she had expected, maybe a warrior's lair where trophies would hang in the room, red walls, typical of officers of the First Order, mystical artifacts? After all, what could she possibly know about what Snoke's right-hand man liked as decoration? To tell the truth, she realized she didn't know anything about him. And even less about Ben Solo. But what was certain was that she didn't expect the cold, minimalist apartment she was in now. Transparent glass furniture was the only decorative touch. No paintings, no trinkets, no pieces of fabric anywhere, nothing invited comfort or showed that anyone had lived in it. Zorii began to worry about her presence. He'd talked about a lot of valuables, maybe this furniture had value, but in the name of their Force, what was she going to do with a huge glass table?!

So she stepped forward cautiously, watching carefully where she was putting her feet for fear of setting off a trap. The apartment was spacious, and the lack of furniture accentuated this impression. She warned four doors. One led to a large bathroom with black walls and floors, which was more like the man's style. Another was obviously a kitchen. The place was even colder and emptier than the living room. The other two doors were closed. Zorii smiled mischievously.

_Finally it was getting interesting. _

She didn't have much trouble disconnecting the locks and pulling out some cables to connect her datapad at the door. She was excited to be able to use her skills again, she would soon rust within the Resistance. The door opened instantly, unveiling a large bedroom plunged into darkness. For the first time it seemed that someone had lived here. A huge bed covered with heavy black blankets stood proudly in the center of the room. Durasteel shelves stood on the walls, filled to bursting point... with books.

Zorii's eyes widened in surprise. But who owned books? Real books in the Galaxy? She couldn't imagine the Supreme Leader as a collector of antiquities. But if they were valuable, they would be unsaleable, though. She turned around and noticed a few boxes and a dressing room. She opened it immediately, but only a few long capes and black tunics were in it. Conscientious in everything she did, Zorii bent over and pulled the clothes apart before falling onto a large chest. She opened it by pulling the lock and was finally rewarded. Thousands of credits were in it. Solo hadn't lied. A single handful would have been enough to repay the meager doses of spices she had given him. Filling the bag on her belt would have bought her a ship and allowed her to live like a queen on _Coruscant_ for at least a month. The rest could be used for the Resistance.

Or, she could keep it.

/

/

As Rey stepped out of the Falcon, she walked over to Rose and hugged her to apologize.

"I give up."

"I promise I won't touch anything else," Rose replied, hugging her back.

Rey and Ben came out of the hangar, and she offered to show him a little more of the town. They ignored the disapproving glances of the pilots, Finn and his crew who were watching them, and began to wander slowly through the streets. Since Ben was allowed out, she was happy to inspire a little fear so that they would be left alone.

They had already explored more or less all the surroundings of the base, its meadows, forests, and swamps, but they hadn't dared to linger too long in the city, yet on that beautiful afternoon there didn't seem to be many people around. Rey wondered how long this peace would last. Would the Resistance be dissolved once the First Order was completely destroyed? What would she do then? She had never before taken the time to ask herself this kind of question, since the idea of peace had always seemed unrealistic to her. Yet in that moment, as she walked along and a soft sun warmed her shoulders, with Ben at her side, she began to think that such a thing could happen.

He was strangely silent, immersed in his thoughts or memories. She gently pushed him, bringing him back into the present, and he shook his head as if to chase away what was bothering him.

"You're still brooding," teased Rey.

"Sorry."

**_What were you thinking about? _**

They often used the bond for their most intimate conversations, because their thoughts were protected there, it was as if the words they spoke could be perceived by everyone, while within the bond, those moments belonged only to them.

**_It was my mother's birthday a few days ago. I don't know why I just thought about it now. Probably all that time in the Falcon._**

**_Really? I didn't know that! _**

She was surprised no one in the Resistance thought of it.

**_I doubt she'd revealed it. She didn't like to be reminded of her age, even when I was little she didn't want to be wished. My father liked to bother her with it, even though he was older than she was. _**

Rey wondered what a birthday party with parents and family around was like. As if to answer her question, fragmented images passed before her eyes.

_A little boy with thick, jet-black hair was crying his eyes out as he held a cushion in his hands. _

_"__I hate him!"_

_The child seemed barely five or six years old. _

_"__Ben calm down," soothed him a younger Leia. _

_She sat beside her son and took him in her arms. The little boy clung to his mother desperately, and his face disappeared into the woman's long hair. _

Rey had never seen Leia without her eternally sophisticated hairstyle. She was so beautiful.

_The flood of the child's tears didn't seem to want to dry up._

_"__But he promised me..."_

_"__Your uncle's tried his best, he's very busy, you know. But he'll be here in a few weeks with your father."_

_"__I don't care about that! Today was my birthday! Dad's never home..."_

_The mother wiped her son's tears from his cheek. _

_"__Oh, Ben, my darling."_

_The child and his mother suddenly turned around toward the exit, and seconds later, knocks rang out._

_"__Senator Organa? They're waiting for you." _

_A man in a black robe stood in the doorway. _

_Leia held her son in her arms for a few more seconds before letting him go. She kissed his forehead and then whispered to him:_

_"__I won't be long, I promise you, my love."_

_Ben abruptly pulled himself out of the embrace and ran away, ignoring his mother's calls. _

The memory went on, and now Rey was sure that Ben was willingly showing her moments of his life, wanting to share his grief with her.

_Little Ben was now in his pajamas and was sleeping, or rather pretending to sleep, on a large leather couch. His mother was a little further behind him, sitting in a large armchair and whispering to a hologram. The woman seemed to be very angry._

_"__Han, you promised me! It was his birthday!"_

_"__I know sweetheart, but something came up. Anyway, at least your brother was there!"_

_"__Luke couldn't make it either..."_

_Han Solo swore and Leia pursed her lips in front of her husband's language. _

_"__Well, tell him I'll be there soon, and I'll bring him a nice present."_

_"__He doesn't needs presents, he needs his father," she answered dryly, then she seemed to soften before adding. "We miss you Han."_

_"__I miss you, too. Please call him, I'd like to talk with him."_

_"__He's sleeping."_

_She turned her chair over to check what she had just said to him. Her gesture caught her husband's attention. _

_"__Wait a minute, you're in your office?" _

_"__There's been an emergency at the Senate." _

_"__For kriff's sake, Leia, don't take him there with you! "_

_"__You should've been there! It's easy for you, you're always on the road, and I'm the one who has to juggle my duties and our son!"_

Rey felt heartbroken as she saw the tears streaming down the boy's cheeks, clutching his blanket in his little hands. She wanted to reach out a hand to him, but these events had already taken place, there was nothing she could do. The memory didn't stop there, but she couldn't go on. She felt disgusted, and a wave of anger distilled through her veins, reaching the bond and their thoughts. Ben tried to reassure her:

"They weren't all like that. And he had indeed brought me back a very nice present."

Despite his words she didn't miss the bitter expression he had on his face, and she decided to lighten the mood by mumbling:

"I've never had a birthday myself."

Ben stared at her in horror, but she shrugged her shoulders in indifference. It was hard to miss something you'd never had. But he wasn't fooled.

"Even since you joined the Resistance," Ben asked outraged, and then stopped.

"Well, no."

She'd fallen for her own game, now feeling the regret and sadness pouring in. Or maybe it was Ben's, who felt pity for her.

"Because I don't know when I was born," she hastened to add to justify this depressing fact. "No one could ever wish it for me."

Ben seemed to think about her words, and they resumed their walk.

"You can pick one for yourself," he said suddenly.

"No I can't."

"Why not?"

_Why not indeed, _thought Rey. Could one only do that, she asked him softly in the bond. He sent her the equivalent of a mental shrug, she could do whatever she wanted. _Oh, what the hell after all. _

So she started thinking about a date. If she could decide on her birthday, she might as well take the opportunity to choose one that meant something to her. Except she'd only been familiar with the standard galactic calendar for a few months. On _Jakku_ she had no idea of the passing months or years, she had no need to, just counting the number of days that separated her from the one her family had left her. Ben kept looking at her, waiting for the choice she would make. She couldn't choose the day they had meet, for it was also the day his father died, not to mention their first battle together, the day she had beaten him down.

**_Yeah, sure,_** he commented sarcastically in her mind.

What was left ? The battle of _Exegol_? Leia was gone that day. It seemed that every important event of the past few months had been marked by tragedy. She suddenly thought of something.

"When did the battle of _Crait_ happen?"

"Why that date," Ben asked somewhat surprised, but mostly horrified.

"Well ..."

Unable to explain to him with words, she preferred to show memories instead. The night they had confessed their loneliness, when a few hours later he killed Snoke to protect her, was the day she had seen Ben for the first time. Ben taking his first steps back into the light. Ben reaching out his hand, offering her the Galaxy. She had begun to blush, and she was surprised to find that he too was embarrassed.

"I don't think you'd like this day as your birthday."

He shared flashes of him fighting Luke's projection. She had never been able to see him, just feeling her Master's departure to the Force as he faded away, at peace.

She shook her head in disbelief at her forgetfulness, focused as she had been on Ben and their story. He touched her hand so quietly that at first she thought it was an involuntary movement on his part, but when he shared with her the happy surprise he'd felt when she first called him Ben in Snoke's elevator, she knew it wasn't. She smiled at him and then intertwined her fingers with his.

"Why not today? It's a beautiful day. We're outside. Together."

He seemed to think for a moment before he nodded his head, looking satisfied. The smile he gave her, caused her heart to flutter.

"Today is perfect. Happy birthday Rey."

He released his hand to put one of her many rebellious locks back behind her ear. They had stopped again, and the little stone bridge where they stood gave them an incredible view of one of the long canals that ran through the city. The place was beautiful.

Rey bit her lips nervously. She didn't want to wait any longer as she finally felt the courage to ask him.

"Since it's my birthday..."

With a step to the side, she moved slightly towards him.

"Am I not supposed to get presents?"

"Yeah, you're right. What would you like?"

He had come closer, too, and overhung her from all his height, Rey felt intimidated. _So much for subtlety_, she sighed inwardly. She closed her eyes, unable to face his gaze and whispered to him:

"You know what I want..."

The bond snapped in her mind, and Ben and his thoughts retreated at once. She opened her eyes violently, destabilized and offended by his rejection. He had turned around to take a look at Finn and the other resistance fighters.

"Maybe we should go inside, shouldn't we?"

He was starting to leave when she held him by the arm.

"Wait, Ben!"

He glanced at her sadly, looking deeply uncomfortable by her presence. She let him go as if he'd burned her.

"On _Exegol_ after you saved me... I mean, I thought..."

"Rey listen, we shouldn't..."

"I thought... I thought there was something! I don't know anything about relationships, but I know enough about Rose and Connix, or your parents to know that's not what we have!"

She saw him tense up at the mention of his parents and the comparison she'd just made, but she didn't care. For weeks he had been driving her crazy with his contradictions, she couldn't keep up with his behavior. Behind him, Finn was rushing up with his blaster in his hand, and without giving him time to answer, she turned around and left him alone.

She felt him try to call her into the bond, but she severed the connection.

/

/

"What can I do for you," the receptionist droid asked in his cold, metallic voice.

"A room. Please," she added after some thought.

"A name Madam?"

"Tyna Karbek."

As the glass elevator led her to the suite she'd booked for herself, Tyna couldn't help but smile. Using her real name had been a little revenge for her. She hadn't done it for a long time, but she knew that no one knew her by that identity. Not anymore.

She had erased Tyna Karbek from her life a long time ago now. Ever since that night when she had witnessed the destruction of her homeworld and her family at the same time. If she had left and rejected them long ago to join the First Order, she could not have prevented the grief and horror from destroying her that day. Together with other technicians from her team, she had left Starkiller Base on the verge of exploding, and as soon as they arrived in a safe place she had wasted no time in deserting. Hiding in the Outer Rim, she had survived many months selling information about the First Order before being spotted by her current employer's men. Quickly understanding and sharing her grievances, she didn't hesitate for a second when he offered to spy on the Resistance where Kylo Ren was now. She had seen this as a sign of destiny as she left to join the organization that protected the monster who had participated in the massacre of her family and her planet.

She shook her head as she inhaled, not wanting to dwell on her memories. She didn't regret her choices, she did rather well.

As she basked in a huge bathtub, which was more of a pool than a bathtub really, she began to think about what she could do on her extended vacation on _Coruscant_. The idea was to disappear for a while. At least until she was sure the smuggler wouldn't get her hands on her. She didn't worry too much, after all she had an entire planet at her disposal and plenty of credit. She did a few fathoms in the hot, soapy water, before realizing that a good meal would be perfect to carry on this good evening.

On the advice of the receptionist droid, she had herself taken to one of the finest restaurants in the area where she was staying. She knew that she could not live this lifestyle for long, but she was determined to enjoy it before getting involved in a more normal life that would ensure her anonymity.

The smug glances she received from the waiters faded away when she gave them the number of the account she had opened when she arrived on the planet. It was easier to play in their side with their own weapons. She received the best consideration after that, and the meal proved to be most exquisite indeed. But deep down, she soon realized she was bored. And lonely. Few tables were taken in this fancy restaurant and it was not the kind of place where you could talk to your neighbors. She was almost regretting the noisy meals at the Resistance.

Tyna directed her gaze to the huge structure in the middle of the restaurant. A clever system of water jets and delicately worked fountains was giving the time every minute. It was still early, but on this planet that never slept, there were plenty of distractions at any hour.

Outside on the platform in front of the restaurant, she leaned over a handrail and breathed in the filtered air from the heights of _Coruscant_. It wasn't the memory she had of the dirty alleyways and the stench of misery when she had ventured there as a young girl.

She asked for a taxi, and an airspeeder didn't take long to arrive. As she sat in the back seat, she wondered if she still knew the bars on the lower levels as well as she did once. She gave the pilot an address, but he refused to take her there. She detailed him from top to bottom in a sarcastic manner, he was a man used to rich customers, without any risk. She slipped between the pilot's seat and the empty passenger's one, and quickly typed on the dashboard screen. When the driver saw the amount she had just paid him, he looked at her in astonishment. He may have been working in the heights, but he didn't get that kind of money every day, and she was desperate to have fun.

He operated the controls and the machine made its way through the traffic before plunging into the shallows of _Coruscant_.

/

/

It was late, but Rey couldn't sleep. Not that she hadn't tried, but the disappointment she'd felt a few hours earlier still stuck with her. Not to mention the persistent calls from Ben in her mind as she tried to push him away. She had sat cross-legged on her bed and, in the dim light, she was rereading passages from the sacred books of the Jedi. She was at the third poem of the _Rammahgon_ when Ben's calls grew louder, making her jump. Sighing with irritation, she agreed to open her mind and dryly answered him:

**_What now? _**

**_You're angry at me._**

**_No._**

With that last word, she closed the bond. It was true, she wasn't really angry with him. Rey wondered if it would only be possible for her to be angry at him someday. They had gotten beyond that point in their relationship, having accepted everything about each other, but still she would have liked to understand. She could feel him spinning around her mind, looking for a rift in her mental defenses, imploring the Force to connect them. Her frustration returned as Ben's presence grew stronger and stronger. Her feeling of rejection quickly came back as well, a pernicious feeling that made her feel like she didn't matter, that she wasn't worthy. Then it was the humiliation turn to grope its way up, then spread its wings and pull her down.

Ben didn't want to be with her.

Not the way she wanted to, at least. She was trying to convince herself that a deep friendship was enough for her. But she was lying to herself, it wasn't. She wished she understood what she didn't have, what might have changed since _Exegol_. She wasn't attractive to him, she...

**_You really think that's what this is about? You really think I don't want to kiss you? That I'm not craving it every minute? _**

_Kriff_, she didn't protect herself enough. He had managed to open the bond.

**_What? But.._**

She was stunned. _What was he talking about? __Because if he was... But why? _

**_Why didn't you do it then, what's going on, Ben? _**

**_I can't... I don't want to hurt you again, and the Resistance... that' s not possible..._**

She cursed. What the _kriff_ was he talking about, what did the Resistance have to do with it? Ben seemed very nervous, she perceived many strange thoughts from him, as if he couldn't stop them from coming. Dark glances from Poe and Finn, unpleasant comments, she suddenly flinched as if she was the one receiving it, when Finn's fist met his face. The voice of his friend began to resound in her head.

_"__You've ruined her. From the beginning. First as Kylo Ren, and now as Ben Solo. You..." He stopped, seeking his words. "Just stay away from her."_

**_Rey..._**

The realization hit her as painfully as Finn's fist on Ben's face. So that was the reason for all his embarrassed looks towards Finn or any resistance fighter, this restraint when they were in public, contrasting with the closeness of their intimacy in the bond. Ben seemed to restrain himself at every moment, but sometimes, and this was what had driven her crazy, he had offered her signs of affection, leaving her panting and hungry for more. He had made her addicted.

**_Did he... did he forbid you to be with me?_**

**_No... no, that's not..._**

**_Then what ?_**

He didn't answer anything. Rey could sense that he didn't want to lie to her, but she needed to understand the mystery that was Ben Solo. She pushed further into exploring his thoughts, and she was glad he didn't block her, he was unsure, but he seemed ready to explain. Rey felt hope in her. He didn't want to hurt her, that was the thought that kept coming back. She began to understand that he wasn't intimidated by Finn, she even doubted that he ever had been, but he agreed with him, he thought he was bad for her.

**_I can't believe this... _**

**_I'm sorry, Rey... _**

He seemed to be. But how could he...

**_Please, listen to me!_**

**_I can't believe you kept this from me, how could you think such a thing, Ben!_**

**_Because he's right... Finn was right, I've done nothing but hurt you from the very first day..._**

Her anger vanished as she felt him whipping himself, memories were flowing into the bond, too fast for her to understand them all, but she heard and felt his anger, his self-hatred, his sadness too, and his remorse. She could hear him now, he thought he shouldn't be alive, he didn't deserve to be happy, not after what he had done. And Rey couldn't stand that.

**_Ben, that's not true! Stop it! I've hurt you more! Kriff I even killed you ... You have to stop this now! I can't believe Finn did this... Why didn't you tell me? _**

**_Because I knew you would try to change my mind... You're the only person who thinks I deserve to be happy. Besides... I didn't want you to be mad at your friend, you care about him and..._**

**_But I care about you too Ben, _**cut him off Rey.

**_You have to understand that he's right! I just have you in my life, I have nothing to lose, while you... you have all your friends. They're your family, and I've already managed to keep you away from them. Rey, just letting me be with you is enough. I don't deserve more. I don't want to hurt you, ever again._**

A long silence stretched out as she considered what he had just said. She could feel his presence gradually fade away in the bond. He was leaving her.

**_But that's not enough for me,_** whispered Rey.

Tears streamed from the corner of her eyes and she clung to his mind, preventing him from closing the connection. He began sending her sweet thoughts to try to comfort her. But when would he understand ? It wasn't what she wanted, she wanted more. The need for his presence became so strong, so painful, that she felt a grip on her heart, almost choking her.

**_Ben?_**

**_Yes?_**

**_Come over here._**

**_I thought you didn't want me to use the Force on my guard anymore._**

**_You know exactly what I mean. _**

**_Rey ... I do not ..._**

**_Please..._**

That word reminded them both of when he had reached out his hand so long ago. He couldn't resist it, and she was glad he didn't.

When she opened her eyes, Ben was there, sitting cross-legged, as far away as he could be on her bed, but he was there. After sharing so many moments with him over the past few days, seeing him through the bond seemed almost disappointing, but maybe it was better for what she was planning to do. She approached slowly, and although he tensed up, he didn't move back. She put her hands on his lap and took a deep breath. Already the Force seemed to awaken and vibrated under her touch, the beating of her heart stopped for a moment and started again. She knew he felt the same way.

To her surprise, Ben raised his big hands, and covered hers, clutching them tightly. She couldn't face his eyes for what she was about to say to him. It would be easier if she didn't get lost in their darkness.

**_I know I was the one who kissed the first time on Exegol, I quickly understood that you didn't want to do it again since then... well, I'll understand if you... I know I'm not very beautiful and I don't have any experience, but I thought that... _**

He roared with anger and stopped her. She opened her eyes suddenly, shocked by the sound.

**_You're everything to me Rey, I've already told you that in the most clumsy way, and I meant it. _**

She understood that he was referring to that moment before the battle of _Crait_, when he told her she was nothing. But not to him. Deep inside her, a fragile hope was starting to arise.

**_I thought it was Ren talking._**

**_Me, him, we both thought so, for different reasons. Rey you do not realize what you are, neither for me nor for others. I'd like to show you, but I don't want to hurt you._**

**_You won't! Ben ... I need more ... Please, _**she repeated again. **_Kiss me._**

He closed his eyes and his jaw tightened firmly as he seemed to be tortured by something. She took the opportunity to get even closer. Kneeling down in front of him, their faces almost touched now. She was shivering, and only the grip of his hands on hers prevented her from collapsing. Her breathing was labored, but she wouldn't back down. She wanted to. _Kriff_ she had long ago overcome the want, it was a need now.

**_Kiss me... please. _**

He suddenly opened his eyes, and as she had predicted, his dark gaze nailed her in place with their intensity. He took his hands away from hers, and before she collapsed, he put them on her face and plunged towards her.

As he put his lips on hers for the first time since that day on _Exegol_, Rey felt breathless.

At first...

Then it was like breathing deeply again after being deprived of oxygen for a long time. As if all her senses opened, increased and then closed again, her already arduous breathing became more and more erratic, a slight pain sheared her heart and lungs, a spike in her belly burned intermittently, contracting her whole being with nervous spasms. She didn't know what to make of all the sensations that assailed her, she only knew that she didn't have enough of that, she would probably never have enough of that.

It was so good that it was almost painful, because as she was relishing in his lips, she couldn't help but think of the moment when it would stop. She opened her mouth wider so she could catch her breath, but without taking her lips off Ben's for too long. He took the opportunity to brush them with his tongue. This simple touch caused her to make a groan that she might almost have found shameful if she hadn't been a thousand light years away, lost in the sensations he caused in her. Was it always like that? Did every person feel that way when they kissed someone? She sincerely hoped so with all her heart. This delicious burn had to be shared by everyone, you couldn't claim to have lived without having tasted it.

They separated for a few seconds to catch their breath and she opened her eyes to meet his. Dark and yet filled with warmth she plunged with delight into the bottomless depths of his soul. Through the bond, the physical sensations were transcribed but weren't as intense, she was destabilized by what she felt then. What would it be like when they would kissed again _for real_.

The kisses they had shared on _Exegol_ had been incredible, driven by the fear of having lost each other, terrified that something might separate them again. An urgency that had left a strange taste on her lips, and yet the desire to start again as soon as possible. Nothing had happened as planned afterwards. Rey couldn't realize that more than two months had passed without them sharing that moment again. How much time had been wasted, she should have spent every day, every hour kissing him. As if to put this thought into practice, she plunged towards his lips again, tying her fingers in his hair, sticking to him as much as possible. He responded delightfully to her movement, holding her firmly with one hand on her waist and the other on her neck.

Shielded in his arms, as he adored her with his mouth and his breath, she felt safe, worshipped in the most delightful way. The Force resonated with such power between them that she feared for a moment that she would get lost in it. But then Ben touched her again with his tongue, and she forgot all her fears.

As she straightened herself up to get closer to him, she made them lose their balance and they slid back on the bed. Ben was on top of her now, and trying as hard as he could not to crush her, Rey felt the fire in her heart spreading quickly all over her body, yet they kept kissing, and as he leaned on his elbows, Rey pulled him more and more towards her. When she passed one leg over him, sticking her hips against his, he ended the kiss abruptly and straightened up on his arms. With his tousled hair, a soft smile on the corner of his lips, red and swollen from their kisses, he had never looked more beautiful. He breathed in again before lying down on his side. Rey immediately moved aside to make room for him on her bed.

_He was right to stop everything now_, she thought, trying to convince herself. Yet the feeling of emptiness and frustration that resulted did not help her to believe this thought. Her heart was beating so loudly inside her that she could hear it banging in her ears, and she was sure that it could be heard for miles around.

Now she was trying to ignore the new fire that had started burning when their bodies had joined together.

Eventually Rey put her head on her elbow and used it as a pillow to continue staring at him. They didn't break the pleasant silence between them, but sheltered in the intimacy of the bond, they shared the same feelings of calm and happiness they had just felt. Rey couldn't wait to do it again, and Ben laughed softly as she expressed this thought.

They stayed for long minutes, perhaps hours, before she felt her eyelids droop slightly. He straightened up and kissed her on her forehead, then her nose, and finally her lips. Despite the gentle exhaustion she was feeling, she had not been able to completely calm her heartbeat, which had started to sing in her chest again as soon as he approached. When her eyes closed for good, she could feel Ben's hand tangle with hers, and hold it tight.

/

/

_Chalmun's Cantina, Mos Eisley._

There was tangible excitement in the bar on this night of the Championship final. The podraces declared illegal with the New Republic had resumed after the destruction of the latter. After months of qualifying, the final race was finally held tonight and two of the favorite drivers were fighting it out for first place.

A young human was trying to make his way among the overexcited customers in front of a huge holographic panel broadcasting the race. Despite the drinks in his hands, he kept glancing at the live transmission with worried eyes, and he nearly spilled his drinks several times. He ended up sitting around a small round table, where a Rodian was waiting for him. He took the glass from his friend's hands and emptied it in one go before he even sat down.

"So how're we doing?" asked the young man who was reaching out his neck to follow the progress.

"Well, I think you're going to pay me," answered his friend.

"Haha, very funny, you're the one who's going to be blowing credit, old man. I can't lose, my tips were perfect."

He shouted with the crowd when his favorite took the lead again and started to put a good distance between him and the second. The young human jumped on the spot, excited and impatient to see the race end and collect the many wins he had bet.

"See ?"

Yet his Rodian friend didn't seem to be the least bit disturbed. A few moments later, the latter rose to his feet and climbed onto the table as half the bar was beginning to understand what was going on.

"Oh, yeah?" he shouted to his friend. "Well look!"

"What... No!"

"What did I tell you!"

A strange silence followed his statement as everyone in the cantina held their breath imploring some deity to change the course of history. But within seconds, the course had been disrupted. The second-placed driver made an extraordinary acceleration, while the first one seemed to have stopped his engines, a failure obviously, but a few meters from the finish line, what were the chances?

The young human began to bang his fist on the table, the glasses were knocked over, the tray broke in the middle and his friend jumped out, laughing. He didn't stop kicking even after the table was completely broken. Around him, shouts echoed in every corner of the cantina. Some joy, but a lot of rage as this legendary championship had just come to an end.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! This time I was sure he would win ! He had the best pod ! It can' t be true !"

"Hehe, I warned you ! He wins every time !"

The human fell out of his chair and put his head in his hands, in a fit of disappointment. The Rodian knelt down and ruffled his hair. The boy couldn't have been more than fifteen or sixteen years old. He raised his face to his friend and tears were now rolling down his cheeks.

"But how... I'd been saving for months..."

"Come on, don't be sad, next time you'll listen to me. You want a drink?"

"Sure, now that you can afford it..."

The Rodian waved to the barman to prepare a round for them, but the guy was busy separating groups of various species who had pulled out their weapons. Fighting was widespread in a cantina on the Outer Rim, but the bartender wanted respect for his establishment.

"You know, I heard that the Galactic Gaming Commission had started to limit the amount of bets on him because they were losing too much money."

"You think he's chea... Hey, what the...?"

He pointed to the holographic screen. Several customers did the same. When moments earlier the replay of the race best moments was displayed, the image now seemed to sizzle and disappear intermittently. One of the customers had gotten up to look, when the image finally stabilized, and a hooded man appeared. The cloth fell on his face, making it impossible to recognize him.

_"__Good evening, dear citizens of the Outer Rim."_

"What the hell," asked the Rodian as he approached.

"Who changed the channel?"

"It's broadcasted everywhere," shouted a customer, a datapad in his hand.

_"__First of all, I apologize for interrupting such an important event as this podracing championship. But I had to offer my congratulations to the winner. It's nice to be standing above all, isn't it?"_

The man leaned a little further forward and one could see a wicked smile stretching his lips.

_"__Drunk with glory and success... You are right, dear winner, to think you deserve better than all those who worship you. For you are not like them. Who would stand a chance against you?"_

_"__Enlightened by the Force when we are condemned to grope our way through the darkness of our ordinariness. My friends, this champion you revere is nothing but a fraud! __A Force sensitive that my companions and I are happy to expose for you!"_

Whispers rose in the room, some _"I knew there was something wrong with him,"_ or _"I'm going to get my losses paid off right now!" _

_"__How can there be justice when the outcome of events is decided in advance? When they can use their power and their instincts to outwit us. That is what we condemn today. Races and life should not depend on mystical power, but on the talent and work of honest people."_

_"__It's time to turn the tide on the supposed supremacy of the Force Sensitive. They'll try to stop us, but we cannot be. Our numbers are only increasing day by day." _

_"__Join the Eghalist, to finally live in a fair world, where everyone will have equal opportunities to prosper, free from the oppression of the Force and its followers. It is time to stop being afraid of the Force. The Force should be afraid of us." _

The man disappeared and in his place appeared the image of a large broken circle that was being rebuilt. An emblem.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi !**

**I apologize for the delay but this one was so long to translate ! Thank you so much for all your reviews, and for reading !**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

_Ohma D'un._

Rey woke up with a start in her room. The day had not yet come, and thick clouds were hiding the sun in its attempt to defeat the dawn. She breathed in and out for a long time, her pulse pounding ferociously against her temples. A few minutes passed before she understood where this weird feeling she had came from. She was safe. She felt good. She hadn't had any nightmare. So why was her heart racing as if all of her enemies were chasing her? She placed a hand on her chest to calm her down, and then all her memories came back to her.

"Ben!" She screamed.

She sought him with her eyes, and in her mind, but she was alone on her bed. This was not surprising in itself, for unless one of them clung to the presence of the other, they would unconsciously close the bond in their sleep. She would rarely wake up in his presence, so why was she so worried? But the bond was silent and her calls went unanswered. Perhaps he had changed his mind? Maybe he realized they had made a mistake?

She wouldn't allow that. She untangled herself from the sheets and dressed up before leaving her place. She hesitated when she saw her sabers on the table by the door, but she renounced. She wasn't going to threaten him after all. Not yet, at least.

The distance that separated her quarters from Ben's never seemed so long as she ran through the town. She didn't use the lift, preferring instead to run up the stairs quickly. As she made her way through the maze of corridors, she wondered once again why the Resistance still bothered to guard the apartment that served as his cell. They all knew that Ben had escaped without any difficulty, and without hurting anyone, but Poe and Finn still wanted to have him under surveillance, if only for the Resistance members to feel safe. In those moments, Rey felt the urge to take the Falcon and escape with him forever. The guards on duty that morning were two young men, recent recruits. She remembered that Ben had managed to trick them one night to play cards with him as he got bored. Rey still didn't understand how he had done it, and she had accused him of using the Force on them, but he had denied it. She, on the other hand, did not hesitate to do so, as she approached and with a vague gesture of her hand, ordered them to look away. They did without protesting. She was about to fling open the door when she stopped herself. Ben didn't like to be caught off guard, and she knew how much he hated that his cell didn't lock from the inside, constantly reminding him that he was imprisoned. So she knocked softly on the door and waited for him to open.

A few seconds went by before she tried again. And soon, annoyance overcame her worry.

So he had decided to ignore her. She tried to call him again in the bond, but only silence answered. She couldn't hold on any longer, so she pushed the opening button with the Force and the door slid open with a roar. She jumped when she saw Ben at the other end of the room, with a sleepy face and his hair more tangled than ever.

"Rey ?" he exclaimed.

He got closer to her and quickly his sleepiness disappeared as he looked at her apprehensively.

"Is everything all right?"

"I... You weren't there this morning... I thought..."

She felt a little silly all of a sudden. It was still early, and even though Ben was usually a great insomniac, maybe he had finally caught up on his sleep. He opened the bond, and the fears that had gripped her poured out, without her being able to stop them.

"I fell asleep very late," he confessed to her.

Then she saw herself in her own mind, sleeping peacefully, while Ben looked at her with adoration. Relief radiated through her heart and the bond, before moments later she embraced him tightly. He wasn't wearing anything but pants and the calm that once took her was quickly replaced by agitation again. She let him go at once, embarrassed at her own reactions.

**_I thought you had changed your mind or that you..._**

He didn't let her finish her thought. With one hand he closed the door with the Force, while he grabbed her with the other, drawing her against him strongly. She gripped to his shoulders as he kissed her and lifted her into his arms. The impact of the wall on her back when he slammed her against it, did not take her breath away, but his lips devouring hers did. She had circled his waist with her legs and when he put his mouth down on her neck, she threw her head back to give him more access. Among all the intense sensations she was feeling at that moment, she could hear him talking to her in the bond. He showed her his trust, his lack of doubt. He wouldn't change his mind, he couldn't.

She loved that about him. Ben was a passionate person, he always put his heart and soul into everything he did. When he had embraced the dark side, or returned to the light, he never did things halfway. The same way he was kissing her right now. When she pulled his hair to bring him back to her face, he pinned her hands above her with a simple nod of his head. His use of the Force on her in such a moment made her growl with rage, or pleasure. She no longer knew. She was losing track of everything. While kissing Ben through the bond was incredible, kissing him _for real_ — as she had suspected — was much more intense. As he whispered her name every time his lips parted slightly from hers, she felt herself faltering, he was holding her tight but it was almost too much. Her heart seemed about to give up, the Force was vibrating too loudly in them, she was losing her mind and yet she wouldn't have stopped for anything in the world.

Once again he ended the embrace and gently put her down on the floor. She kept her eyes closed, her head resting against his bare chest as she tried to regain her composure. She was about to faint. Ben stepped back a little to give her some air. He seemed very pleased with himself.

"Breathe Rey."

She blushed and grunted:

"Oh come on. You're not going to tell that _this_, does nothing to you ?"

She wasn't sure he was as affected by her every move as she was. But she couldn't ignore the same redness on his cheeks and his breathing as erratic as hers, or the vibration of the Force still pulsating in them through the bond.

"No indeed."

He had lost his smugly smile but the hungry look he shot at her didn't help her getting back to herself.

They didn't stay long without touching each other again. Now that they had allowed themselves to do so, they felt the need to constantly check if the other was still there, that they could indeed hug and kiss each other. But those sweet moments were soon coming to an end.

Ben was still limited to one daily outing according to the agreement they had made with Poe, and they would not want to spoil his only opportunity of the day by wandering around the city too early.

They had a hard time separating, but Rey needed to get on with her duties. She had volunteered to help rebuild the cells, since she was responsible for the damage in the first place. And even though her help had been received with little enthusiasm, she was eager to get started. Most of the work would be done by droid builders, but she could help clean the walls and foundations that had collapsed. Ben had warmly approved her idea.

Since they had resumed training together, they hadn't fought each other again. Rey didn't want to reiterate the experiment and Ben didn't want to push her too much, so, they had practiced meditation and control of their emotions instead. If Rey was usually skilled at this, Ben's presence had often made things harder. And the events from the night before weren't going to help. And so she was eager to start this new exercise that will allow her to work, without him around, on her control and her mastering of the Force.

After yet another hug and a last kiss, Rey contemplated him for a few moments as he walked to his refresher before leaving his quarters. She waved her hand to the guards, freeing them from the hold she had guiltily placed on them, and seeing the time —it was really very early — she decided to have breakfast. She didn't remember having been hungry like that for a long time. Walking briskly through the streets, she couldn't stop her lips from smiling compulsively, or her hands from shaking slightly.

For in that moment, Rey was happy. Nothing could have ruined her good mood. Neither the thin rain and low clouds that darkened the city, nor the few uncertain glances she received from several Resistance fighters as she passed in front of them.

Rey felt like she was radiating. Yet she was still struggling to realize what had just happened. That she and Ben had finally agreed to reveal their thoughts and desires to each other seemed unreal. She stooped for a second, the memories rushing back as she felt her heart resuming to beat frantically. She needed to control herself. A Jedi couldn't afford to give in to his feelings and emotions like that. She didn't need to hear Ben chuckle in her mind to know that she didn't believe in these principles. At least not anymore. For many months she had been studying the sacred texts and their teachings in the books she had retrieved from Ach-To. And if at first she had assimilated, without ever questioning, the slightest of their calligraphic words on the old parchment pages, meeting Ben Solo had quickly shaken that blind faith.

**_Hey, don't get me in trouble with the Force,_** he said to her, falsely outraged as he listened to her thoughts.

**_As if you needed me for that_**, she replied in the same tone.

His laughter echoed softly in her mind, and she smiled again without being able to help herself. It felt so good. Their complicity, this bond between them, was all she had ever wanted, and even more. She was suddenly overwhelmed with such peace, such lo... Such well-being that she wanted to shout out her joy, a pure cry of happiness and gratitude towards life. But she refrained herself and resumed her walk to the Great Hall.

This building with stone columns and a strange green rock dome — Naboo's pure architectural style, she was told — was the core of the city. Standing on many levels, they used it as their gathering space for any important occasion. For the never-ending meeting to which all of them were invited, for the few parties whose music echoed so loud on the high ceilings or for the meals for those who wanted. Their food supply continued with Naboo's help, but Poe was hopeful that the Resistance would soon become self-sufficient. Still deep in her thoughts, she helped herself with a meal and headed for an empty table.

Gazing into the distance, she didn't immediately notice Connix and Rose waving at her, two tables away. She stood up and joined the couple, delighted to see her friends as they barely cross path lately given how busy she was with Ben. She wasn't the only one, now that she had gotten second in the chain of command, Kaydel had been entrusted with heavy duties and responsibilities, and Rose often told her how much she regretted the small amounts of time they could spend together. Rey had to make a big effort not to drop out of the conversation like she was doing more and more often. Constantly sharing her thoughts with Ben's didn't help her stay focused on what was happening in front of her. Yet this morning he seemed rather quiet, and she realized that she was distracting herself by constantly falling back into the memories of the previous day. When he had taken her face in his hands, his hair, his lips, his...

"Don't you agree?"

"Sorry what ?" she asked, suddenly emerging from her thoughts.

It had happened again. She blushed as the couple burst out laughing at her distraction.

"You seem to be in a good mood this morning," Rose replied.

She nodded her head without answering. There was something in her friend's eyes that made her think the mechanic could read through her, and she didn't like it at all.

"It's good that you're here Rey," Connix said to her afterwards. "Finn was looking for you."

/

/

_Coruscant._

Zorii turned off her comlink after her call with Poe.

After filling a large bag with all the cubes and credit chips she could find, she had rushed to contact him to let him know that the first part of her mission had been successful. Poe had not hidden his surprise; she herself couldn't believe that Solo hadn't tricked them. The General had then warned her that the men he had sent on _Christopshis_ to recover the X-Wings stolen by the spy, had obtained some information about the latter. She had sold the ship to an old pilot, who had seen her heading towards the cargo hangars that were doing long haul flights. It was not impossible that someone would remember seeing her.

Poe had then asked her to return but she had refused, preferring to stay in the center of the Galaxy if she had to go on a hunt. He then assured her that he would contact her as soon as he heard anything, and with these last words they had cut off their transmission. Zorii contemplated Kylo Ren's cold and empty apartment one last time before closing behind her. She had put on one of the long hooded capes she had found in his belongings, and had cut off a good part of it so that the bottom didn't drag too much and disturb her movements. She didn't like to dress like that, but the cape would help her blend in better than her outfit and her overly recognizable helmet. Zorii hated having her face out in the open, unprotected, but it was better that way.

The ship she'd rented was still where she'd left it, maybe the neighbourhood wasn't so bad after all. This model of airspeeder was the most common on this planet, but she could hardly see the point of a ship with a sunroof, letting the foul air hit you head on with speed. She put the strap over her shoulder, and dropped the bag on the passenger seat. The credits bumped into each other in a satisfying little noise. She quickly started the ship, and entered _Coruscant_ traffic, without real destination. She rose a bit higher to avoid the most jammed speeder routes, she wasn't in the mood to pay attention and didn't want to risk an accident.

Deep in her thoughts, she wasn't paying attention to what was around her. The numerous lights from the store signs and the buildings, the dozens of crossings, streets and passageways, the chains of promotional holos promoting a certain type of ship, a new comlink or...The Jedi? She stopped her engines suddenly and received several shouts of protest from other pilots who narrowly avoided her. She moved her speeder back to look at the billboard, but the publicity had already changed, there was now talk of a claim for an underground bar. But Zorii could've sworn she had recognized Rey. With a message accompanying it.

She waited a few more minutes, but there were many ads that passed by without ever going back to the one she was interested in. Maybe she had imagined it. She restarted her ship and re-entered traffic.

Yes, it wasn't impossible that she had imagined it all, for Zorii was in the midst of a terrible inner conflict right now.

She knew what she had to do. She had to track down this spy. She had to find this traitor, find out who hired her and why. She had to protect her new friends. That's what she told Poe. But then what was this strange uncertainty that was tying her up? She opened her bag and looked into Kylo Ren's fortune... The millions of credits were laying before her. She couldn't recall ever having seen so many in her life. She put her hand in and pulled out a good handful. Never before her hatred for the former Supreme Leader had been so intense. How could he do such a thing to her? To put her in front of such a temptation. Who was this man who had just disposed of so much wealth without a single regret? A man who had never missed anything in his life, she thought bitterly. She respected the Jedi at least for that, she too had lived a miserable life and knew the value of things, but this...

She reached her hand out of her speeder and opened it, dropping the credits into the void. That's how much he valued that money.

Zorii suddenly felt very nauseous. She had to land her speeder before she started vomiting. This money had been gathered at the expense of numerous innocent lives, this money was dirty. She herself was dirty for even thinking of using it. She took the bag in her hands and bent over her ship. So much for the Resistance, so much for her. It was wrong, she didn't want it. But as she was about to throw the contents over the vastness of _Coruscant_, she couldn't bring herself to do so. She found herself trembling and still nauseous. She would need a place to sleep for the night. And she would need a bit of booze to shut up her restless thoughts. Actually, a lot of booze.

Poe's face appeared in her mind for a second and she felt ashamed. But if she was being honest with herself, Zorii had somehow overestimated her abilities. She had no idea where to start looking to find this spy. If the Resistance didn't find what cargo ship she had taken, how could she guess where the spy had gone? The galaxy was vast, it would take a great deal of luck to find her. And in her profession — and her life in general — she had learned not to rely on luck. As she dived her speeder, and already the colored lights of more or less dubious establishments were calling her, she thought she could have a little fun first, didn't she?

/

/

Rey was standing at the Falcon's entrance as she shot one last look at Ben before stepping inside the ship. Once seated in the pilot seat, she turned to Finn and gave him back his bright smile. Together they took off with the ship and soon _Ohma D'un_ was nothing but a small shining dot behind them as they headed for the hyperspace routes in the _Chommel_ sector.

She had to reluctantly acknowledge that Rose's modifications were worth it. The Falcon was no longer vibrating with that strange jerk that gave the impression that the whole structure would break at any second.

As _Malastare_ was only a few parsecs away from Naboo, the journey would not last long and they were expected to arrive at their destination in the early evening. It was strange for Rey to balance the excitement of going back on a mission with her best friend with the heartbreak of leaving Ben behind. Luckily, this pain was softened by the bond, which allowed them to never really be apart. As he was escorted back to his quarters, he, too, seemed to recall the last hours they had shared. When he had first kissed her on her bed. She let herself be drawn into the bond, the Falcon and Finn vanished as Ben's memories popped into her mind. She heard him as if he were beside her, whispering in her ear: he longed to do it again, or to lie down beside her and hold her close to him, or to press her against that wall again, as he had done this morning ...

Rey swerved abruptly with the Falcon, and Finn caught up in extremis before slipping out of his seat.

"Is everything okay?"

"Sorry, I was thinking about something."

She scolded him without real conviction as he immediately apologized, and directed his thoughts to more reasonable desires. Like simply kissing her neck when she would read her Jedi texts. Or running his fingers through her hair. He loved it when she'd let them loose and they'd fall over her shoulders.

Rey blushed as she realized he was no longer hiding what he was feeling. And that he had been thinking this secretly for weeks, without her suspecting it, was sending her back with serious concerns about her skills with the Force. With guilt, however, she had to resolve to close herself off from the bond, needing all her concentration for what was to follow. She had felt so proud and relieved when Finn had specifically asked her to accompany him on _Malastare_. She and no one else. While many disagreements had kept them apart lately, this proposal had resonated as an offer of peace to the two friends. They had embraced each other affectionately, happy to regain the complicity that united them.

Then they had eagerly prepared their departure, helped by Rose and Chewie. Both of them had looked at Rey with a tender gaze at her excited expression, the one she wore every time she was about to discover a new planet.

After having played a few games of Dejarik on the Falcon's old board, they discussed the many events that had taken place within the Resistance that Rey was unaware of. She gave Ben news of Zorii whose mission was going well so far. As she felt him relax, she had felt a little jealous of his interest in the smuggler. He had reassured her by reminding her that if anything had happened to her, Poe would undoubtedly have had him executed. She could only agree to this.

Rey had been surprised that _Denon_'s Governors had accepted their project of rehabilitation and peace with the first Order legions, and it only made they mission more important. Rey once more thought about congratulating Rose, the Falcon seemed to have found a new youth and claimed back his place as one of the fastest ship in the Galaxy. A few shuttles came along and accompanied them to a huge platform overhanging above the capital _Pixelito_. Several hundred ships were already there, and she had to be very careful while landing the Falcon.

When they came out, Rey didn't even try to hide her disappointment at the barren, rocky planet. Finn had explained to her that it had once been covered with vegetation, but fuel mining had damaged the surface. A stench of engines and other things made her squint her nose as she tried to get used to the stronger than usual gravity. She realized that living on _Ohma D'un_ had slightly upped her standards when it came to the beauty of a planet. She had become accustomed to its colourful landscapes, its plains and nature, the rustle of the water in the canals that meandered through the city. _Malastare_ did not seem to possess an ounce of greenery and even the warm lights of the sunset were not enough to make it beautiful.

Creatures she recognized as Dugs, while remembering the explanations Finn had given her during the journey, escorted them to a large speeder that took off as soon as they were on board. She sat in the back with her friend and together they contemplated the cold, urbanized landscape in front of them. If the city had once been rich and sumptuous, there was no visible trace of it left. Gigantic canyons encircled it like ramparts and one of the Dugs explained to them that it was part of the pod racing grounds of the old days. These events had been among the most important in the entire Galaxy, but today they had fallen into oblivion along with their planet.

The speeder slowed down as it arrived in front of a building that rose high into the sky and dominated all the others, the Imperial Palace of the Doge, the _Malastare_ authority that ruled over part of the population. Like the rest, the construction was crude and unpleasantly reminded her of the Sith throne on _Exegol_. The dark black material covering it seemed to absorb every single ray of sun. They were made to wait a few moments before their hosts, the Dug Council and the Gran Protectorate joined them.

Rey took the opportunity to concentrate, and project her mind with the Force all around long training sessions with Ben allowed her to immediately feel a great tension and she focused on it. She wouldn't be of any help to Finn in the diplomatic part of the conversation, but she would use her few skills to give her friend an advantage. So she told him what she had sensed so he could prepare himself for it. He already seemed nervous, but he became even more agitated after her remark.

"We should have taken Connix with us," Finn whispered.

"I thought she and Poe were on _Naboo_ to meet with representatives of the free systems or whatever they're called."

"The Free Systems, yes. The ones who wiped out the forces of the First Order on their planet. There aren't many of them, and they're not as supportive of our project as you might expect."

He sighed before moaning with concern.

"But still, I wish they were here. I'm a bit scared..."

And so Rey understood where the tension she had sensed came from. She had convinced herself that her friend was now used to this kind of situation. How long had it been since the two of them had had a real conversation? About his fears and worries, or his new responsibilities. _Probably since Ben arrived_, she thought. Rey had blamed her friends for their intolerance and narrow-mindedness about him, but she hadn't done any better, gradually withdrawing and isolating herself in her discomfort. She had focused on Ben, and Ben alone. She needed to be more interested in others. In her incomprehension and fear of what was happening to her, she had reacted exactly like her first master. Luke had isolated himself, and shut himself away, hiding from everyone and even from the Force to escape his demons and guilt. She shouldn't make the same mistakes again. Rey realized she could think that, precisely because Ben had already helped her. He was and would remain the center of her world.

She drove away her thoughts and focused on her friend again. As she had learned to do lately, she projected calm, soothing thoughts around her. She wasn't sure if it would work, but soon the tension in his broad shoulders seemed to be easing. He breathed in deeply before leaning down and whispering:

"We can't fail Rey, there's too much at stake. The success of this peace project will allow us to support the position of the Resistance and the creation of a new political alliance. We are balancing on the edge with the Governors conflict and their merchant guilds, and all our other allies and the systems that have already been liberated. What happens today will define the future for so many. And..."

She stopped him and nodded her head. Finn was getting nervous again, she could feel the weight of responsibility overwhelming him. She took his hand and held it in hers.

"Everything's going to be fine."

And it was true.

The Grand Doge was the first to approach them, followed by the members of the other councils.

He greeted them warmly, looking very comfortable, and handed one of his feet covered with rings and sumptuous fabrics to Finn. He squeezed it without hesitation. Then he turned to Rey and did the same. She was intrigued by this strange way of standing on his lower limbs and walking with the help of his arms, but if she was disgusted in her inner self, she didn't show it. When his rough skin touched hers, she could see honest intentions. He seemed really happy that they were there. She felt relieve even though Ben told her not to lower her guard. She wanted her hand back, but the Dug held on to it and kept squeezing it, before declaring with a big smile:

"It's truly an honor to meet you, Master Jedi Rey."

She had a hard time not bursting out laughing before she saw that the Doge was serious.

**_He said Master, I hope you heard._**

**_Don't flatter yourself_**, Ben laughed in her mind.

**_Oh shut up Padawan._**

She returned the compliment when the Doge decidedly wouldn't let her go.

"I need to tell you that _Malastare_ is against this new way of thinking and that we always had a lot of respect for the Jedi Order and the Force sensitive beings."

Rey nodded her head without understanding this strange flattery, and not wanting to show her ignorance she added nothing. She immediately questioned Ben, but he was as surprised as she was.

**_Nobody had been respecting the Jedi for a while. And he's far too young to have known the order. _**

**_What was that 'new way of thinking' he was talking about?_**

But once again Ben had no answer.

They climbed a few stairs before being taken to a huge elevator that led them to the top of the palace. A long table had been laid on a terrace that offered an incredible view on _Pixelito_. The suns had almost set and a dim light lit the balcony giving a warm and intimate atmosphere to this meeting. Preferring to focus on the Force and on sensations rather than conversations, Rey listened with a distracted ear to the Councillors presenting the planet and their multiple cultures. She couldn't let herself be charmed by those speeches on a former and forgotten greatness, all she could see right now was a sad grey planet.

Then it was Finn's turn to speak and present the Resistance's project. After hearing him work on his speech in the Falcon, Rey lost the thread for good, nodding her head from time to time when he uttered important words. Like the _Military Disarmament Act_. Rey wondered at which point her friend had gotten so educated and informed. She had ne clue on the terms of the said act; when he, commented and criticized them, earning admirative looks from the assembly. He obviously felt at ease.

Ben hurriedly explained to her, not bearing the fact that she could feel inferior to anyone, he always reacted like that whenever she wondered about the slightest thing. It was only very recently that she had perceived it as a delicate attention when she had taken it as patronizing before.

He explained her that after the _Battle of Jakku_, the New Republic had voted and adopted this act that basically consisted in reducing 90% of their military forces. Rey understood rather quickly and made the connection with what Finn had told her.

**_Exactly what the Governors want to do_**, she commented.

**_Yes, in a way, except they are more drastic. They saw that the New Republic had failed with this law, and that even unarmed, the forces could join together and form a superpower again. That's why they wanted to wipe out all those idle soldiers. It is a sad statement, but their thinking holds true._**

**_Ben... Don't say that. _**

**_I know, it may sound insensitive, and it's terrible. But it's the truth... the First Order was born that way._**

**_What do you think we should do then? _**

**_I doubt there's a miraculous solution to these problems. No matter what happens, there will always be heavy casualties, and those who agree to disarm will be left with no means of defense, which is why my mother was against it. At least you are trying to cause as few victims as possible, and that's quite honorable. _**

**_But?_**

**_But your project is utopian. Universal peace will never happen. Sooner or later wars will start again. _**

**_So what's the point..._**_ she sighed discouragingly. _

**_Disarming the First Order is the right thing to do Rey ! Before the Empire, the Republic collapsed because of the creation of this single, all-powerful army. _**

**_So you agree with... what was her name? Mon something?_**

**_Mon Mothma. Yes, to a certain point. To disband a single, imperial army, of course, but not to give too much power to one person. Don't give oneself a place of leadership among the other systems. Let them arm themselves while making sure that none of them gain the upper hand by establishing strong agreements and alliances. _**

**_Do you think the Governors are trustworthy? Will they help us do this? _**

**_They need you anyway, or they wouldn't have contacted you. They became very powerful under the First Order, but they must have realized that a totalitarian regime wasn't good for business. Fear isolates, peace enables trade and sharing._**

She meditated on his words for a while as Finn continued his speech. She still wasn't listening to him, but thanks to the Force she was more connected than ever to everything that was happening around them. The excited heartbeat of an old Gran, the obvious enthusiasm of the Doge, the satisfied murmurings of the counselors, she watched carefully over every reaction of the assembly, while continuing to spread calm and soothing thoughts.

Ben had been impressed with the progress she had made. He, who always made fun of the Jedi teachings in her books that she was memorizing, now seemed to be interested in them.

She was startled when everyone began to applaud, and she turned to Finn to congratulate him with a smile. His friend was beaming with happiness. He had succeeded. _Malastare_ had just confirmed their acceptance, they were going to sign an alliance. Their system would become the first to join their project for peace in the Galaxy.

/

/

_Somewhere in the Outer Rim._

Modi Coderex was waiting in his office for a transmission with the leader of the Eghalist. He was nervously tapping his fingers on the armrests of his big chair. The annoyance, and lately the nervousness, he felt for this man was growing day by day. When he had asked for his help months before, Coderex could never have imagined that their movement would grow so large. From the little propaganda chanted in the slave markets, they were now established throughout the Outer Rim. He knew he should have rejoiced, he had participated in this project, he had financed them, he had offered them protection and equipment, and he had introduced them to the right people. But there was something strange that made him uncomfortable, starting with their leader.

He had been trying to contact him for days now, but he was avoiding his transmissions, claiming that many tasks were occupying all his time. If there was one thing Coderex did not like, it was being taken for a fool. He was a great General, respected by his adversaries and loved by his men, he would not tolerate for long that an eccentric would treat him this way. So he had stopped asking for an interview and turned to threats. He smiled with satisfaction as he saw his screen light up and the name of his interlocutor appear. The threats still worked.

"My dear Coderex, what did you think of this masterstroke?" he said as a greeting.

So he decided to start strongly. Well, well. He lost his smile and uttered an indifferent grunt in response. He wouldn't give him the satisfaction of playing his game.

"I liked this pilot, I earned a lot of credits because of him."

"He was cheating with his Force sensitivity."

"When I was younger they didn't allow them into casinos and races, they didn't make them targets all over the Galaxy. I learned he was killed shortly after you made your statement."

"You disapprove of my methods?"

"I'm afraid we'll only be seen as unstable extremists if you pursue petty vendettas like this."

"Petty vendettas? This man has manipulated every other favorite racer to take the lead in the championship. His little magic tricks have killed hundreds of pilots over the course of the season. Did you know that he made them stop their engines in the middle of a race? Most of them died that way."

"These are pod races, it has never been without risk."

He didn't believe what he just said himself. This pilot was undoubtedly a scumbag and had been given a thousandfold deserved death. But he didn't like the way this thing was going. He hadn't even been informed of this speech beforehand and had discovered it at the same time as the whole Outer Rim. _Kriff_ they were supposed to be allies!

"Then you may be reassured to know that the Gaming Authority has contacted me and is offering their support for this kind of ... situation."

This time he couldn't help but be impressed. The Galactic Gaming Authority, no less. This publicity stunt would legitimize them and offer them unexpected funding. This organization was one of the few powers that could brag about operating in every corner of the galaxy, not just the Core or the Mid Rim. It had a more limited influence in the Outer Rim, but it was still present in the most important planets. Since gambling was universally appreciated, its influence extended everywhere. Dealing with the Brotherhoods of Pilots, the Bounty Hunter Guilds, the Hutt Cartels, or even Coderex's clan. The fact that he hadn't been informed about it worried him more than anything.

"That can't be true!"

"And yet... Everything is going the way I hoped."

"I have to at least give you credit for that," Coderex grumbled, "you seemed to have it all planned out."

"The only flaw in it is your spy."

"What about her?"

"I'm afraid that when she got spotted, the object she was supposed to hide has been found too. Echoes I have received from the Resistance are not very satisfying. Moreover, they have reconnected with the Governors. Those fools will eventually support them. The Merchant Guilds are far too respected and powerful for me to let the Resistance re-form a Republic and a Jedi order with this Rey, we're going to have to take care of them too. What?" He said as he saw the grim face of his interlocutor.

"If I had known your ambitions were such at the time, I don't think I would have agreed to help you."

The man laughed badly before approaching the screen.

"Come on, I'm only interested in freeing the Galaxy. The Resistance supports and incenses criminals, do you really want a new Republic to be born like this? It's too late to back down Coderex. You will do as I ask if you want what you asked me in return. Remember, the key to getting Kylo Ren is with her, the Jedi."

At last Modi rose from his siege, his interest was rekindled with the mention of his enemy. As long as his ally didn't forget what he'd helped them for in the first place.

"Capture the Jedi and you will have Kylo Ren."

Well, that was easier said than done. This one hadn't left the resistance for a long time to protect her favorite murderer. That would not be easy. He knew he had a talent for blackmail, and he knew he could defeat his enemies with difficult choices. But what to do with a young woman who had no family, and all her friends protected in one place. He couldn't lure her out without leverage.

Modi felt a strong migraine start drumming in his temples.

"Why don't you go get her yourself? I've seen the latest reports, the members keep increasing in size. You'll soon have an army."

"Civilians. We don't have the military forces to take on the Resistance. At least not yet. And I don't want to make her look like a martyr. She must come to me."

"What will you do with her then? How can you not make her a martyr if you publicly execute her or continue to discredit her? She's a young woman, for kriff's sake, you can never make her look like the oppressive figure you wanted! Kylo Ren was perfect for this."

"You're doing it again General. I'm tired of our talks. Bring me the Jedi. And get rid of your spy before the resistance traces her back to us. Or I will."

On that last threat he ended the connection. Modi Coderex inhaled slowly for long seconds, before screaming and throwing his fist into the glass screen where moments earlier the image of his interlocutor had been projected. As his men rushed towards him, alerted by his scream, he remained motionless, contemplating the blood oozing slowly from his knuckles. A muffled buzzing beat a frenzied rhythm in his ears. By concentrating on it, it was easy for him to ignore the pain. A droplet of the vermeil liquid rolled on the back of his hand and fell to the ground. A memory buried deep inside him appeared in his mind, momentarily masking the vision of his bloody fist.

Then cries resounded, pleas, weeping, and finally the image of two eyes. Big wide-open eyes, frozen forever in an expression of great fear. Blood flowed lazily from those eyes in the same way that his hand was now. The red fluid had pearled before slipping down the cheeks, slowly, mingled with tears of pain. One could not imagine how horrible death by asphyxiation could be to watch, but he knew it.

/

/

_Outlander Club, Uscru District, Coruscant_

Zorii grabbed her drink and looked for an empty table. The music was loud in the bar, barely covering the noise of the huge screens showing pod races and other popular sports. The place was crowded, and she had to resort to force and the threat of a gun to sit down. While she was sipping the huge cocktail she had ordered, she kept her hand on her pouch filled to overflowing with credits and hidden under Ren's cape. The last thing she wanted was to get her throat slit in an alley or get a blaster shot in the kidneys as soon as she walked through the doors to her speeder.

When her first drink was finished in one go, she ordered another. Then another. A few hours later, the dozens of empty glasses were lying on her table and she could finally feel the tension in her belly release.

It was hard for her to admit it, but she felt comfortable, Zorii was at ease here. Much too quickly for her liking, several women came and sat down next to her, and began to talk business with her. Was there anything in her eyes, or in her appearance, that suggested she was in the business? Or that she had been? Their proposal was honest, and even interesting as she remembered the deals she was doing on _Kijimi_. She quickly realized that these women were not very talented and were self-employed, she could have negotiated and cut the price in half if she wanted to. They were young, very young. Barely girls, it would be so simple to fool them.

_It's too easy_, she thought.

She politely dismissed them, but when one of them insisted, Zorii was forced to draw her blaster and point it at the thigh of the girl on her right. Immediately the women retreated, intimidated. For good measure, she retrieved the bag they had handed her and kept it. Too young and already in the profession. If she could at least do them a favor by preventing them from falling into this kind of scam, she would feel she hadn't totally ruined her evening. Yet her alleged good deed left a hint of self-loathing in her mouth, and even those very strong cocktails she had been drinking all night couldn't get her through. Deep down, she had tried to convince herself that she was better than that, but perhaps she would always remain a vulgar smuggler.

She had bought herself another round when one of her belt pockets started buzzing. She pulled out a comlink and was relieved to see Poe's name appear on the small screen. She took out her datapad and transferred the communication to it. The familiar face materialized, and she instantly relaxed. Zorii smiled unwillingly at Poe's excited face as he had good news to tell her. Their first official contact with the planet _Malastare_ had gone wonderfully, Finn and Rey would soon return home with the promise of a strong alliance.

Zorii suddenly felt ashamed, all she had done was consume about twenty drinks in the space of a few hours. The alcohol was just beginning to take effect, she suddenly felt the urge to return to _Ohma D'un_ immediately. The bar where she was was frightening her and she felt like she was being watched. Poe did not notice anything, and continued to rave about all the extraordinary news that was stirring up the Resistance.

"Listen," she said as she cut him off. "I needed to talk to you, I don't know if I'm going to ..."

"Wait, I didn't tell you! That's why I was calling you. The guys figured out the name of the cargo ship she went with. And you'll never guess where she went."

"Poe, please, I have to..."

"_Coruscant_!"

What? Well, that changed everything. She surprised herself laughing, it couldn't have been possible. _Coruscant_ was the perfect place to disappear, but she never thought she'd risk it. Was luck smiling down on her? The announcement had an instant sobering effect, and the pangs of alcohol faded from her mind. She listened carefully to the information the Resistance pilots had gleaned, and Zorii was already beginning to make a plan when she was hit in the back. She turned around and saw a drunken man trying to regain his balance and landed upside down on her seat. He grabbed her to get back on his feet, but Zorii pushed him away angrily and then turned her attention back to his caller.

"Where are you," Poe asked.

All his excitement seemed to have faded away.

"In a bar. I needed a drink."

Poe didn't answer, but the disapproving look he gave her made her nervous for some reason.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Poe, you've never been a very good liar. What's going on?"

"Nothing at all. It's just... Well, I didn't think you'd go back to your old habits so soon."

She burst out laughing, before she saw how serious he sounded. That remark hurt her terribly.

"I hope you're kidding."

"Am I wrong? Isn't that what you were telling me not so long ago? That you missed the smuggling, the risk, the excitement?"

"I just had a drink!"

"And those aren't spices in front of you?

She lowered her gaze at the bag she'd stolen from the girls.

"It's not what you think."

"Oh, but I don't think anything. It's just for the _sport_, isn't it? You wanted to know if you're still good at it? So have you found some clients to rip off? Supreme Leader addicts aren't exactly commonplace, but I guess on _Coruscant_ you should find your fortune?"

"Fuck you!"

How dare he. After all she had done for the Resistance, what she was still about to do in tracking down their spy, the danger she'd put herself in to come here and get all those credits back. Credits she was planning to give to the Resistance. Would he have been standing in front of her, that Zorii wouldn't have hesitated to hit him. Violently.

"I can't believe you would think such a thing."

" I can see why you were so quick to accept Solo's offer."

"You're... you kriffing idiot!"

"Wait, Zorii!"

He seemed to finally notice that he'd made a mistake. But by then it was too late.

"No ! You know what? It's okay. You're right, that's exactly what I was doing, I am and will remain a smuggler. Bye!

She ended the call and turned off her comlink before throwing it angrily into the dancing crowd in front of her.

But what a kriffing son of a... She didn't finish her thought, too angry for mere insults to be enough. She grabbed her last drink and poured it out in one gulp before putting it noisily back on the table. Zorii got up and gathered her things, then she put down a credit chip and walked out of the club. From there, she took her airspeeder and searched for the coordinates of an astroport that served the Outer Rim. She had to visit a cargo ship and its captain.

/

/

Finn slowly awoke when he felt the Falcon emerge from light speed. He checked the time on the dashboard, and was surprised to see that it was so early, daylight was just beginning to dawn on _Ohma D'un_. He silenced a long yawn as he saw Rey's silhouette leaning over the controls. She hadn't slept the whole trip, obviously. In spite of her drawn features, she seemed very happy. He saw her smiling a few times, immersed in her thoughts. He didn't note it, although he was intrigued by her strange behavior. She had been like that since the beginning of their mission. As soon as she left a conversation, her gaze seemed to be lost in the distance and he could see her blushing often.

As they entered the atmosphere and she sent the security codes to the Resistance to signal their presence, Finn realized that she had pushed the Falcon to its maximum, the trip had taken almost half as long to return as it did in the beginning. She couldn't wait to get back. Finn understood that she had been disappointed with _Malastare_, but he felt that she had still enjoyed their mission together. As he saw her laughing alone, he understood that her thoughts and her haste to arrive were motivated by someone. Ben.

He was disappointed despite himself. It was silly and petty of him, but he couldn't help but be jealous that no matter what she did, she still preferred to spend time with their prisoner. The day before he had seen them quarrelling and he had been glad about it, but obviously the two of them were soon reconciled, for Ben had come to say goodbye to her before they took off for _Malastare_. Finn didn't know why it affected him so much. He didn't want to forbid her to have other friends, of course, but he wished she hadn't chosen a criminal.

In his campaign of mistrust towards Ben Solo, he had lost all support, for even Poe seemed to tolerate him now that he had donated his entire Supreme Leader fortune to the Resistance. Finn had been outraged that they would accept credits that had been used to fund massacres and other horrors, but Poe and Connix had been more pragmatic. Money remained money, and they intended to use it for worthy purposes.

They landed in the main hangar and once again he was struck by Rey's impatience to escape as quickly as possible to join him.

"Rey wait."

She stopped as she was about to cross the Falcon's threshold, and Finn tried not to take offense at her friend's annoyed look. _She could wait a bit_, he grunted to himself.

"I'd like to talk to you for a moment. Please?" He felt compelled to add when she was about to refuse.

"Okay."

They left the hangar and started walking along the paths that led to the forest. Finn had made this decision earlier that night when they left _Malastare_. He was going to tell her that he was Force sensitive. He had wanted to tell her earlier, but once again Ben Solo had thwarted his plans.

When he had become aware of this power, of this instinct buried in him, he had been terrified of it. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but as the days went by, it became harder to ignore it. He had always wondered if Leia had not noticed it. But neither she nor Rey had ever brought up the subject, and he hadn't seen the point. He wasn't a Jedi, and he never would be. While levitating objects was fun in theory, Finn didn't want the power that endangered its bearer. Just looking at the way Rey and Ben fought demons they were the only ones to see, fighting powers that were beyond him terrified him.

No, he didn't want that.

So he had continued to ignore it. But what was happening in the Galaxy lately, what he'd seen that night on _Denon_ was beginning to worry him more than he should. No one had explained to Rey about the rise of this group called the Eghalist who had targeted her, and what she represented. Not to worry her first of all — the young woman had enough problems on her mind — but also because they had not taken this absurd threat seriously. But things seemed to be about to change, and Finn wanted to let her know that he was as concerned as she was now.

As he explained to her the strange feelings he had been experiencing for some time, Finn quickly noticed that she wasn't listening to a word he was saying. He stopped in his walk and she passed him without stopping. She was still blushing for no apparent reason when he grabbed her by the arm and turned her over towards him.

As soon as their skin made contact, Finn felt something pass through him. A shiver ran down his back, then a stream of energy shook him. Images flashed before his eyes without him understanding what was happening. He could see Rey, but his friend was not alone. Ben was there. And to his horror, he saw them kissing. Ben had pinned her up against a wall, and they were hugging passionately. A voice rose in his mind, and Finn flinched violently.

**_I've missed you so much, come to me now. Please._**

Finn dropped her immediately and put some distance between them. He was disgusted by what he'd just seen.

"Rey!"

"Are you all right, Finn?"

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"Oh, Rey, stop it!" He shouted.

She backed away from his anger, but he didn't mind hurting her feelings. He felt a sense of betrayal towards his friend who had given herself to their prisoner.

"What's going on between you and Ben?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

She opened her eyes in surprise, and that was all Finn needed to know. What he'd just seen had indeed happened. The voice in his mind was Ben's. He'd intercepted one of their mental conversations. Jedi power, no doubt. He was trying to chase those images away, but in vain, they kept coming and going in his mind.

Rey stammered some explanations, but Finn refused to listen to any more.

"How long has this been going on?"

He knew he was being rude at the time, but he couldn't let her get away with it. What was she thinking? Had Rey gone completely insane? As for Ben, he seemed to have betrayed the unspoken pact they made the night he arrived. If he'd never been away from her for very long, Finn had at least been pleased to see that Ben was keeping a cautious distance in their relationship. At least that's what he thought, for the two of them were obviously close. Very close.

Rey lost her childish expression as she approached him and used the same aggressive tone:

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"You're out of your mind! You can't be with him!"

"And since when do you get to decide what I can and can't do? Ben told me what you said to him, I can't believe you did this, Finn!"

"I was only trying to protect you."

"It's none of your business! I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself, I don't need you!"

"You don't know what he's capable of, Rey!"

"But what do you care? Would you like me to meddle in _your_ business with Jannah?"

It was his turn to blush. So she had noticed his interest in the young woman of _Kef Bir_. But unlike her, he hadn't set his mind on a criminal.

"It's not about me, and Jannah isn't dangerous at least!"

"Oh I see. So you can do whatever you want, but I don't have that privilege? Look, what between me and Ben is not your concern, it's none of your business if I lo..."

She stopped, aware that she had said too much. Finn detailed her, stunned by what he had just realized. He tried to ignore the tears of anger shining in her eyes, not making it easy for him for what he was about to do. But he couldn't let it go.

"You love him, don't you? You know what he did and you... you love him?"

The sudden flushing of her cheeks confirmed his fears.

"I didn't say that," she protested needlessly.

"He killed Han, his own father! He tried to kill me, and Poe, and you!"

He was unnecessarily hard on her, but she had to realize her mistake.

"Ben is not that man anymore."

"Yes, he is. But you don't see it anymore. You have been manipulated Rey."

/

/

Ben roared with rage when he heard the last words of the former stormtrooper. How dare he? If the crimes he was accused of were right, that he suggested Rey was manipulated drove him mad. The grief she felt at that moment broke his heart. She didn't deserve this, her friends had always been pillars in her life. That one of them turning against her in this way would send her back to all the trauma of loneliness and abandonment from her childhood, and Ben wouldn't allow it. He was already imagining how he was going to make him pay slowly and painfully when he perceived fear in the bond.

"But look at you! Since you brought him back you've completely changed! You thought it was Palpatine's saber you found? But you've been acting crazy for a long time! Remember what happened on _J't'p'tan_, what you did to those soldiers! You said yourself that you were disgusted. You changed Rey, and it's his fault!"

**_I'm gonna fucking kill him! _**

He was already expecting a scolding in the bond. Rey never tolerated him saying bad things about her friends, and Ben usually respected that, but he couldn't let Finn get away with those venomous words. Yet this time she says nothing. He wasn't even sure she heard his threat. A strange shiver ran down his spine as he felt an anger, Rey's anger, pouring into their minds. Ben calmed down immediately, not wanting to feed her with his own emotions. But it was too late. Already he could feel her power gathering, swirling around her, as she called upon the Force. Voices were raised, shouting at her to surrender to her pain, to take revenge.

**_It's nothing Rey, he doesn't mean what he says. Please calm down. _**

Above all he didn't want her to lose her temper as she had done in their last fight. If the Resistance had seen what she had done to him, if they had seen her throwing her lightning bolts on him... Well, many of them would have been delighted with that, he was sure, but the fear would have seized them too. The fact that they spent all their time together was already not much appreciated, but if she ever lost control and attacked one of the Generals... Ben didn't want to imagine what the consequences would be. Once again he tried to pass on some soothing thoughts to her, but she seemed out of reach.

**_Come to me now. _**

He thought back to the brief moments of happiness they had shared a few hours earlier, they seemed far away now. She did not react to their memories, lost in the horror of her own and what she had done. And yet he could see that what shocked her the most, was that Ben was being blamed for her faults. Finn seemed to ignore all the signals she sent him, and Ben was struck by the stupidity of her friend.

**_It's okay, Rey, please breathe._**

Once again his words went unnoticed. Finn continued to blame her for her strange behavior, the destruction of the prison, her isolation, or her coldness. Ben knew he had to do something.

**_Rey I can't escape again, come to me! _**

He didn't want to risk someone trying to stop him, and hurting people. The young guards who were outside his cell right now, for example. The three of them had come to terms with each other, or at least tolerated each other. But Rey's conscience continued to disappear, leaving only anger. He could hear her chanting in that strange voice of hers when she lost all control:

**_Too strong, I have to let go. I can't hold on any longer. He doesn't understand. They'll never understand. I need him. I need him. Too much. Why me. I'm so hurt, so ashamed, I'm nothing. I'm a monster. _**

"Sometimes," Finn resumed, "I think we should have left him with that Outer Rim General. He was right. He should have been punished for his crimes."

_Fuck_, Ben thought.

The bond closed abruptly, cutting him off from Rey's thoughts.

Far away from the city, in the trees that lined the town limits and the vast hangars, gleams lit up the darkness of the undergrowth while a thud seemed to roar from the depths. Then flashes of lightning struck and pierced the sky.

He made up his mind and broke down his door to get out. The mechanical and electronic locks gave way under the intensity of the Force, and he shoved the two young men. He shouted at them to follow him as he ran down the corridors. He did not turn around to check that they were following him, but when he emerged from the building, many soldiers were waiting for him.

He had no time to stop, in the distance there was always lightning coming from the trees towards the sky. A wind of panic was blowing over the base, agitating these fighters who remembered all too well the same lightning that had struck them a few months earlier on _Exegol_.

He shoved several people in his path, not letting himself be stopped by this improvised human dam. This gesture surprised them because none of them managed to stop him. Ben would have liked to see them try, but the situation was serious enough without getting himself into more trouble than he was already getting into. Shouts told him to slow down, and blaster shots were fired, but Ben continued at full speed.

At last he reached the edge of town, and the woods appeared to him. He rushed down the small paths, and soon found the path that he and Rey had taken the last time, and that she had shown Finn. It would have been hard to miss the blinding lights and the rumbling that grew louder as he approached. When he entered the small clearing, it took a few seconds for his eyes to distinguish what was going on. Finn was on the ground, a tree trunk had fallen on him and crushed one of his legs. The pain didn't seem to reach him, as he was busy shouting at someone a little further away.

\- REY!

Ben finally saw her. Curled up on herself, her head buried in her hands, her fingers pointing to the sky and projecting the familiar flashes of lightning. Sheaves of electricity ran around her and through the clearing, tearing the trees apart with their destructive claws.

He hadn't moved, not knowing how to react and defuse the situation. It was beyond what he had imagined. Rey was hurting herself.

But he was nevertheless satisfied that even in her anger, she was able to control herself so as not to hurt her friend. Their work of the last few days had paid off. Finn's screams and leg could have disproved it, but he knew it was only an accident. She could have killed him if she hadn't been in control. Just as when she had shot him, Rey remained stronger than the darkness that wanted to take her. Maybe in a few years he would come to have the same will, the same strength as her. Behind him finally came the Resistance, with Dameron in the lead. The latter immediately threw himself at his friend to try to help him. This gesture brought Ben out of his horrified contemplation, and he moved slowly toward Rey. No one tried to stop him.

As he walked past Finn, Ben lifted the thick trunk that was crushing his leg with the Force, and for a few moments he felt sorry for him as he heard his cries of pain as the blood flowed back into his limb. But this feeling didn't last long as he reached Rey. It was all his fault.

Her power touched him before he could squat beside her. Ignoring the electrical bites, he took his hands in hers to force her back to him. They were burned by the lightning, and when she looked up and crossed her eyes, Ben felt his heart break. In the corner of her monstrous yellow eyes, flowed big tears. Ben wanted to kiss them to dry up the flow, but he was afraid she wouldn't let him get any closer. He called out to her in the bond, but his screams echoed through the void.

**_Rey let me help you!_**

"Please..."

Was it this choice of word more than any other that brought her out of the hell she had taken refuge in? Or maybe it was because he had put his forehead on hers, desperately trying to bring her back to herself. Whatever it was, Rey finally came out of her torpor. Her eyes regained the hazelnut color he loved so much, and the lightning stopped coming out of her fingers. Ben's sigh of relief was imitated by many of the people behind them. Rey seemed to notice their presence, and moaned in shame as she hid herself against his chest. The bond had reopened on its own, and Ben was relieved to see her gradually chase away the dark thoughts that were overwhelming her. He was about to get up, but she grabbed his jacket.

Someone approached them and he recognized Dameron's footsteps. Ben reached out, ready to fight if anyone tried to separate them. But to his surprise, Dameron put a hesitant hand on his shoulder and addressed him in a measured but polite voice.

"Is she all right? I'm having Finn transferred to the medical center, he's lost a lot of blood."

"Yes. But she's still in shock."

"Come with me."

Without letting her go, Ben got up and carried her in his arms as he had done a few days earlier. He couldn't help but be saddened by what had happened. Finn didn't deserve better for his abhorrent behavior, but Rey would suffer the consequences. She, who was always blaming herself for everything and anything, would no doubt blame herself for what had happened.

He followed in the footsteps of the resistance fighters who carried Finn in a stretcher. When they passed through the city gates, Ben was relieved to see only a few people out, he couldn't bear the fact that Rey could still be the victim of unkind glances and comments. Kef Bir's deserter ran towards them. She squeezed Finn's hand, which was hanging miserably from the stretcher. Ben liked this woman. She was smart and competent, and Rey had told him a memory from when she was still a stormtrooper. For someone who had every reason to hate the First Order and such iconic figures as he was, she had shown an uncommon but very appreciative open attitude. This sympathy seemed to vanish in that moment as she cast an icy glance at Ben. Rey waved in his arms, seeming to come back to herself completely.

"Where's Finn?"

He glanced at the wounded man again. Despite his paler-than-usual face and bloody leg, it wasn't so worrisome. At least that's what he told Rey.

"He's fine, don't worry."

"I didn't mean to, I..."

"I know. You were amazing."

"Stop it, Ben. I'm a monster."

"Rey, he was awful to you. And you didn't hurt him, it was an accident."

She did not respond, but in her mind, and therefore in his mind too, her thoughts screamed her distress.

**_What is happening to me, a monster, a monster, I do not know anymore, I have no control, I should not be here, I have to go, I am weak, I have to get away before I hurt them. I have to go. _**

That thought kept coming back over and over again more than any other.

**_In a matter of days you learned to master a power that takes years of learning! _**

**_Because you think I've mastered it? I almost killed you last time Ben, I almost killed Finn! I'm weak! I don't know who I am anymore..._**

**_Neither he nor I are dead. I have seen Snoke kill hundreds of times with a single bolt of lightning thrown randomly, and yet he tortured me with it for years without ever seriously hurting me, because he controlled it! Rey, if you were weak, neither Finn nor I would still be here. _**

She remained silent after that, and maybe, thought Ben, maybe he had managed to reassure her. He kissed her gently on the forehead and she closed her eyes.

**_Everything's going to be okay, Rey, I promise you._**

**_No, you cannot... _**

_Maybe it was time to leave indeed._

_/_

_/_

Poe was spinning his comlink in his hands, cursing that little flickering beacon looking in vain for a non-existent signal. Zorii had turned off hers and was now rejecting all transmissions. He had been stupid. Terribly stupid.

Worst of all, it had taken him many hours before he realized the harm he had done. In a strange way, he felt as if he understood what she had felt when he had left their spice runner's crew to join the Resistance. He seemed to be going through the same thing.

For hours he had been waiting for a signal, a message, anything that would tell him that she forgave him for his unjust and petty words. He didn't even remember what had motivated them, it was all a blur to him. He remembered the insidious point of jealousy that had formed when he had seen her. Free. In one of the most exciting corners of the Galaxy. When he was stuck here, chained to responsibilities that were beyond him. Then his words had overtaken his thoughts, escaped in the most terrible venom he could not stop. Her wounded gaze still haunted him.

He tried once more to reach her, but the device returned no answer. Fate struck him hard.

Zorii would not return. Because of him.

He had often wondered what had kept her here in the past few months when there was no reason for her to do so. He had enjoyed every moment with her, thinking that she would find some semblance of happiness here, but he had ignored all the signals she had sent him. She missed the smuggling, she had told him more than once. The risk, the excitement, the danger. That was not what was missing in the Resistance, but it had obviously not been enough.

He put the small device in his pocket, and returned to the center where his friends had been treated all day after their misadventures. With a discreet glance, he saw Rey apologizing to Finn, but the latter deliberately ignored her. Ben made a comment he didn't understood and decided to step forward before the situation degenerated once again. He sat down next to his friend, and avoided looking at the bed next door where Rey and Ben were now cuddling. Something happened between these three, Poe noted mentally.

"How are you buddy?"

"Could be worse, I guess."

"Maybe you'll stop provoking Jedis now, he said."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Rey told me what happened while we were patching you up.

"Oh, did she?"

"She blames herself a lot, you know."

"She can. It hurts like hell."

"I have to say, I was really scared for a while. But you better apologize, too."

"Excuse me? She's the one who attacked me and I'm the one who should apologize?"

Despite his indignation, Finn was speaking in a low voice as if he didn't want to be heard.

"You were horrible to her. But I'm not really surprised, because one would have to be blind not to see how strange you are when it comes to Rey lately. You need to stop this."

"Stop what?"

"Oh, please, Finn. You're jealous! What you tried to tell her about _Pasaana_, you never could, could you? Because he came. I'm sorry to bring it up like this, but..."

Poe made a vague gesture with his head, pointing to Rey and Ben who were whispering words to other. With their foreheads resting on each other, they seemed to be sailing through a world of which they alone knew the extent. Poe was not really surprised. The tenderness between the two was far too obvious not to notice that they had grown closer together. How long it had been going on, he was not sure. But now he understood that Finn had just realized it, and Poe did not want his friend to go down that road.

"I mean, you can see that. She's crazy about him."

"But... but I'm not in love with Rey!" Finn whispered in horror.

They both turned to her, but neither she nor Ben reacted, still focused on each other.

"Then stop acting like you were," Poe resumed.

"I love her, that's true, but not like that... She's like a sister to me! And I can't stand him coming near her, he's bad, he'll hurt her!"

"In the meantime she's the one who hurt you," he says with a raised eyebrow.

"Because of him! Don't tell me you approve?"

"Finn, buddy, believe me, I've got a lot more on my mind than what those two are doing."

"You're just saying that because he sent Zorii to get his credits. You let him buy you Poe!"

The young woman's face materialized in his mind and guilt gripped his heart as he thought about what he had said to her. _A kriffing idiot indeed._

"That's irrelevant. I'm not going to tell you that I like it, because I don't trust him. But Rey is smart enough to know what she's doing, and as long as they keep quiet, it's none of my business! To be honest with you, after what I saw today, I think I'd rather have him around while she learns to control herself. So if you could avoid provoking her, I don't want her to destroy the whole base," he added, lowering his voice further.

Finn shook his head in revulsion at what he had just heard, and Poe decided not to insist.

He demanded that Rey be sent back to her quarters, allowing Ben to accompany her. It was best to keep them apart for a while, until Finn calmed down. But kriff, what were they all thinking? Poe didn't have time to deal with conflicts within the Resistance! He didn't know what had really happened, but Rey's distress when she explained her version to him had tipped him off. He had seen Ben Solo stop her friend's destructive power by his very presence. He had long understood that something had taken hold of her and had been chasing her since her return from _Exegol_, but whatever it was, Ben's hold on her seemed stronger. So the two of them could bang each other if they wanted to as long as they refrained from causing any more trouble.

If he felt guilty about upsetting his friend, he wouldn't go back on his decisions. Rey needed help, and Finn had a strange way of providing it. Their Jedi was beginning to worry him and scare him at the same time. He sighed tiredly as he got up, the day had started so well, he thought bitterly. Their new alliance with _Malastare_ was a harbinger of many successes, but then it all had to fall apart.

As he walked out of the medical center and now wandered through the alleyways, Poe thought to himself that at that moment he would have given all he had to master the Force and talk to Leia. He had been skeptical when Rey had told him she had seen their General during her tribute on _Ajan Kloss_. But if Poe wasn't usually interested in all these Jedi tricks, tonight he would have believed it without hesitation if he had had a chance to see his mentor again and ask her for advice. Would she have approved of what he was trying to set up? Would she agree with his choices, with these alliances?

Would Leia have believed in this new political regime that was struggling to emerge?

What did she see in him that made her decide to leave him the reins of her life's work? He wasn't sure himself.

Flying, blowing things up, and fighting, these were things he understood and knew he was good at. But politics, diplomacy, alliances, he was wandering in a world that was completely unknown to him.

He was already overwhelmed by the conflicts and incidents that were taking up his time on all sides. _Naboo_ and the Free Systems that found no common ground for the new democratic order they were trying to create. Or the disturbing threat of the Eghalist who kept growing every time he heard of them, these restless fanatics seemed to have infected the entire Outer Rim and were now attacking the Inner Rim with their inflamed doctrines. And finally the First Order which always threatened with these hundreds of thousands soldiers left to themselves and their officers waiting for an order, or an authority.

Before losing himself completely in his anguish he forced himself to put things into perspective and concentrate on the positive. He could not ignore all the progress and advances that the Resistance was making every day. Connix who helped him keep his focus, Finn whom he was so proud of his involvement, all those men and women who gave their hearts and souls to keep this dream of peace alive. He wanted to believe that Leia, wherever she was now, was proud of them.

He had reached the main square, which was empty of all souls that evening. Calm had returned to people's minds, and this walk had soothed his own. Poe sat on one of the steps leading up to the Great Hall.

He looked up at the dark blue sky, which let the stars become visible again, and a phrase came to his mind. He had sought the advice of his General when she had given him her most precious one a long time ago.

_"Hope is like the sun. If you only believe in it when you can see it, you'll never make it through the night."_

Night was falling on _Ohma D'un_, but Poe held out hope.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Central District Spatioport, Hangar 58, Coruscant, a few days later. _

"On your left, then the main alley."

Zorii nodded her thanks to the pilot who had just informed her. She walked among the swarm of mechanics, maintenance droids, astrodroids following their master and the many travelers boarding and leaving the freighters.

That spaceports was one of the five largest on the planet. She had visited two others before she was shown this one when she mentioned the name of the cargo ship she was looking for.

Apparently, its pilot made very frequent trips between the Outer Rim and the Core Worlds, and he had gained a certain popularity for his more or less shady merchandise transports. _Coruscant_ being just a huge city stretching for thousands of miles, the planet had to import most of its resources, leaving the field open for many pilots like the one she was looking for, to conduct lucrative business. She herself had already managed to smuggle many illegal contraband products without fearing a single inspection.

She asked for her way again before finally spotting the famous cargo ship that had transported the Resistance spy. Zorii smiled wickedly.

Since her fight with Poe a few days earlier, her desire for revenge had become so intense that she was almost trembling with impatience. The fool had infuriated her, and Zorii couldn't wait for the moment when she would bring the traitor back to him, and show him that he was wrong. It had become more than personal, she needed to prove it to herself, she wasn't just a smuggler. She was worth more than that. Yet in this moment she would have to put on the clothes and the skills of her past, if she wanted to carry out this task.

Zorii stood in front of the huge doors of the freighter's entrance and hailed a general greeting. No one answered her. There wasn't a living soul around the ship, not even a small mechanic droid could be found repairing any parts. She decided to enter, determined to wait for the owner's return if necessary. She snooped through cables behind the opening switch, then pulled a lever. The doors opened with a light smoke as the airlock decompressed.

Again the ship seemed empty. Zorii pulled out her weapon and put on her helmet, keeping herself on guard in case the slightest enemy surprised her. She was playing a dangerous game, she was aware of that, after all she was trespassing on someone's property, he would have been within his rights to shoot her, but she preferred not to resort to that eventuality, so she moved quietly. She gasped when she saw a scantily clad woman lying on a huge couch.

She rushed towards her. Was that captain a killer? Or worse? But she was quickly relieved to see the woman snoring, she was just asleep. Clearly a party had taken place the night before. There were many other people lying all over the ship. Men, women, creatures from all over the galaxy and even a few species unknown to her. It would be difficult for her to find the captain. Maybe she could wait and come back later, but she didn't want to miss her chance and lose him. Eventually she entered the pilot's quarters and suspected that the potbellied man, surrounded by sleeping Twi-leks, would be the captain of the ship. She leaned over the bed and pointed the barrel of her gun between the man's eyes. He suddenly opened his eyes and froze with a look of surprise.

"Hi," said Zorii calmly.

The women around him shouted and escaped from the room. One of them staggered a little before she managed to get out. The party seemed to have been very boozy. It would serve her well, she now doubted that anyone in this ship would be in any condition to throw her out. The captain hesitantly raised his hands, and Zorii knew she would have no problem doing whatever she wanted with him. He proved to be most cooperative indeed, just after trying to disarm her several times and knocking her out with a metal bar, but Zorii had fought him off each time. She didn't want to hurt him, she had after all come to threaten him for no reason, but if he kept quiet and helped her, she would leave as quickly as she had come.

That's what she told him when he grabbed her by the throat and tried to smash her skull against a wall. She gratified him with a knee kick in his groin and then knocked him to the ground by throwing her foot on his body, which was bent in half in pain.

"We good now? Can we talk?" Asked Zorii angrily.

The man nodded weakly, still clutching his pants where she had viciously reached him. He'd tried to call his men for help several times, but no one had come to his aid, the crew was still suffering from the effects of a massive hangover. When the captain got up she was pleased to see him relax, he did not try to hurt her again, she seemed to have earned his respect. He invited her to follow him, and she was careful not to step on anyone as they made their way to a large living room on the center deck of the freighter.

There he offered her a drink, which she accepted. A gentle breeze of confidence began to blow between them. They were of the same temper, they would not hesitate to kill each other, they had tried, but not anymore. Now it was time for business, and Zorii knew the man wouldn't make a move until he listened to what she had to say.

He emptied his glass in one go, and then he poured another one immediately afterwards. Zorii preferred to sip hers calmly. She also declined the cigarra he handed her and tried not to wrinkle her nose at the strong, heady smell of Carababba tobacco. Finally, he crossed his fingers on the table and spoke to her in a deep and rocky voice:

"What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for someone."

The man squinted his eyes in an evil way, looking disappointed with her answer.

"Do you know who I am and what I do? Import. I thought you came here to offer me something interesting."

Zorii smiled and patted her pouch under her cape. The credits clattered in a very distinctive sound. The man returned her smile and leaned over the table to listen intently.

"But maybe I can help ya."

Zorii pulled out two credit chips and slid them towards him on the table.

"You brought someone here to _Coruscant_. About two weeks ago. From _Christophis_."

"Possibly."

"You're in the Glitterstim import business, not the immigrant stuff. I think you remember very well."

He looked up and told her to look around.

"I can barely remember what I did last night, so... two weeks ago... But maybe some new credits will help jog my memory."

Zorii got only one out this time, but she kept it between her fingers. There was no way she was going to let him get a glimpse of her fortune.

"A woman. A woman in a great hurry to get away."

He nodded his head.

"I think that sounds familiar, yes."

She gave him the credit and prepared another one.

"What did she do when you arrived? Do you know where she was planning to go, or what she intended to do?"

"I don't. She paid, I brought her here, end of story. I didn't question her."

Zorii slapped her hand against the table and the man jumped.

"That's the truth," he protested. "She shut herself up in a cabin and didn't come out until we landed, I never saw her again, she didn't tell me her name. I didn't ask."

"Did she do anything else?"

"Nope. I didn't see her the whole way I told ya!"

"And did she pay?"

"You bet she did. A lot more than I usually ask for, but she didn't flinch! I even asked her for a little extra to take off right away and she accepted. She was in a kriff of a hurry."

"How much did you ask her?"

The man told her the amount and Zorii almost choked. He'd ripped her off pretty good indeed. But the fact that she agreed to pay such an exorbitant amount delighted her. She had been paid handsomely for her mission, and she didn't feel safe. Which meant that sooner or later she would make a mistake.

"I want to see her cabin."

He took her to the crew quarters and showed her a small room. Briefly equipped, there was only a small bunk, a few cupboards hanging on the wall, a tiny adjoining refresher, a table, and a datapad embedded in it. Of course she didn't expect to find anything the spy would have forgotten. But there were other ways to leave a trail. She gloated as she turned on the datapad and consulted the activity history. It was empty obviously, the traitor wasn't stupid. But Zorii was smarter than her.

With a blade hanging from her belt, she slid the metal notch, and, ignoring the captain's protests, she pulled it out of the table, damaging the surface a little. She turned it over, and began to unscrew the rear shell, pulled some cables, and then plugged her own device into it. She had to try a few times, but she finally managed to access the residual memory of the device. She thanked inwardly for all the lessons Babu had taught her about slicing and hacking, she had rarely used them in her life, but she had always known that one day her skills would come in handy.

Zorii transferred the data to hers and consulted it carefully. She had done extensive research on the holonet. Hotels. And not just any hotels. The establishments were among the most reputable on _Coruscant_, in the highest and most exclusive districts.

Zorii was gloating. _Gotcha_.

There were several of them, but it gave her a good lead to start her research. She shouldn't hang around, it was unlikely she'd stay in one of those fancy hotels, where she'd be easier to find. Zorii knew that in her place she would have chosen a more crowded place, where it would be easy to mingle with the people and disappear. She got up and gathered her things, then waved goodbye to the captain before heading out of the ship. He hailed her.

"How would you like to come with me? I always have room on my crew for women of your kind."

"My kind?"

"The kind that can stand up for themselves, the resourceful kind," he winked at her.

She smiled, thanked him, and walked away without looking back. The offer was tempting. But she was no longer a smuggler. Not any more.

/

/

_General Dameron's office, Ohma D'un. _

Connix was proofreading documents before transferring them to several datapads on a large desk. A bright sun was shining on the room, and Kaydel was surprised to sigh several times at her boring task. She should have accepted Rose's suggestion and joined her partner for a speeder ride around the lakes and meadows. But she was overwhelmed with work and responsibilities. And she wasn't getting much help. The two Generals in charge of the Resistance did not appreciate the paperwork. They saw no use in it. They did not understand that oral transmission for official orders, logistics, or importing supplies was not enough. So she found herself entering, returning and rereading numerous reports, then storing them so that whenever one of them started to forget what had been decided, she could wave them in front of their noses.

A burst of laughter closer to a bark than a human exclamation startled her and she let go of the device she was holding in her hands. Connix roared with anger, and Finn and Poe turned to apologize. Lying on the large sofas in the office, they were talking in hushed tones, probably hilarious stories as they kept giggling every five minutes. She was about to scold them and ask them for help when the huge holo-screen on one of the walls of the office started to light up, indicating the receipt of a call. She looked at the name of the speaker who wished to reach them and paled when she saw who it was. Immediately she tried to tidy up the desk and her hair before calling the two men:

"Poe, Finn! The Queen of _Naboo_."

They got up in the same motion, and placed themselves in front of the screen at full speed. Poe grimaced as he readjusted his jacket, while Finn dusted himself off and stood straight beside him in a military posture.

"What the _kriff_ have I done now?"

"Poe please don't start, try to be polite this time," Connix said.

"It's not my fault if she hates me."

He accepted the communication and put on a big smile.

"Your Majesty, what a pleasure!"

Connix carefully detailed the woman who had just appeared. Dressed in an extravagant outfit, a huge black headdress set with gemstones surrounded a thin and heavily painted face.

"A pleasure indeed, General Dameron. General Finn."

"Greetings your highness," the latter said.

"Is Commander Connix with you?"

Kaydel, who was about to leave the office, retraced her steps and stood beside them.

"My Queen, how good to see you again."

The Queen nodded and smiled broadly before returning to a more solemn expression.

"General, I'm afraid I bring you some very bad news. What we all feared has happened, some of the other Free Systems and I met this morning, it seems that the First Order has elected a new Supreme Leader."

The three of them grimaced. The news was like a sledgehammer to Connix's belly. So the echoes they'd heard from the unknown regions proved to be true, the First Order was back again.

"So who is this new leader?" Poe finally asked after they had digested the news.

"We're not sure yet, but it seems to be General Amret Engell. She hasn't spoken publicly yet, but she will soon state her intentions."

The name sounded vaguely familiar to Connix. Probably a member of the Supreme Council. They'd have to talk to Ben soon.

"Will _Naboo_ be joining them?"

The queen muttered in indignation at Poe's unpleasant commentary, and Connix raised her eyes in disbelief. _What an idiot. _

"How dare you insult me like that? We have made treaties with you. We're working together to create a new intergalactic alliance with no less than eighty other systems. And you think we would betray you?"

"My Queen. I know you love your people and your planet more than anything. I also know that _Naboo_ is not accustomed to being drawn into conflict. I don't question your loyalty, but I would understand if that loyalty was challenged by this news."

"Know that you have gravely offended me."

"Your Highness, please," Finn exclaimed as he stepped forward. "Please forgive us for this misplaced affront. We have no doubt that _Naboo_ and the other systems are deeply involved in our alliance and our project."

He glanced annoyed at Poe. The latter had folded his arms on his chest and looked at the Queen with a septic look on his face.

"I dare to hope so," she replied.

The Queen paused and continued:

"It won't be long before the First Order declares war on anyone who opposes them again. Already some Legions have been seen leaving the main systems they occupied, they have left the populations and are moving toward the Outer Rim, and the unknown regions. We cannot waste any more time and must meet as soon as possible! What about the first troops of _Malastare_ that you helped?"

Poe and Finn nodded their heads together, but it was Poe who first spoke.

"We have signed a treaty with them, and they have already given us very good feedback on the soldiers who have agreed to surrender. As for the officers who refused to lay down their arms, the Doge will transfer them here shortly. They will be our prisoners in the meantime."

"Very well, then. It seems your plan wasn't so foolish after all. I doubt you'll have such good results everywhere, but we must already salute this achievement. The other systems and I have agreed to include _Malastare_ in our alliance."

Connix cracked a broad smile at the Queen's response. At last the Resistance seemed to be making some real headway. Suddenly the return of the First Order didn't seem so ominous. They weren't alone. They'd never be alone again.

"This is such good news Your Majesty!"

"However, we do have some uncertainties about the Merchant Guilds. We're not sure we want to include them immediately in our discussions."

"They give us their support, we can't..."

"So did we, Dameron. It seems to me we were not stingy when you came begging for help at our doorstep and we provided you with a planet and protection from the First Order."

"Of course, but we had just rid the galaxy of..."

"My Queen," cut off Connix. "What General Dameron is trying to explain, is that we are committed to them, the Merchant Guilds wanted to be part of the initial discussions on the new political alliance we are trying to form."

"I don't like these Guilds, they've been changing sides every time there's been an interesting opportunity. They're tradesmen, they're only motivated by profit. We're in a strong position right now, but at the slightest weakness they won't hesitate to turn against us. Moreover, they now control most of the trade routes, they are too powerful."

"So let's make sure of their allegiances as soon as possible, before the First Order submits them or rallies them to their cause."

The Queen of _Naboo_ sighed after this comment, then nodded resignedly.

"I guess we can always meet with them and try to negotiate fairly. I'll speak with the other heads of state."

"Excellent," exclaimed Finn. "We're going to investigate those legions that fled, if it turns out the First Order is really reforming, they're in a weak position at the moment, but I'm afraid this General will get them to act quickly."

"I'm sending you forces from our volunteer militia. We can't let them regain their former strength."

They exchanged a few polite words as the Queen reminded them of the next meeting with the Free Systems to be held on _Naboo_ in a month's time. It would be a matter of signing the official charters and adopting a name for the political alliance they would form. As soon as communication was cut off, Finn and Poe hugged each other with a vigorous pat on the back, a delighted expression on both their faces. They turned to her, but Connix did not share their enthusiasm.

"Poe, you cannot afford to disrespect every leader who helps us!"

"I can't control it, she's unbearable!"

"Just because Zorii left you doesn't mean all women have to suffer the consequences!"

Hmm. Maybe she went a little overboard. But Poe had been irritable with everyone lately, and the more days went by, the more Zorii's silence made _him_ unbearable. Only Finn seemed to be avoiding the treatment. He suddenly placed himself between the two, to separate the argument that was brewing.

"Don't you think we have more urgent matters to attend to?"

"What's your problem, _Commander_," said Poe, pressing her title in a rude imitation of the Queen.

"I just want you to be careful. One day your actions will cause us real problems."

"She hates me anyway!"

"She does not!"

"Yeah she does! I know you love her, you should take my place here! You two get along so well! I wonder what Rose thinks of all this?"

Connix refrains from insulting him until she draws a long breath to calm herself. It was true that the Queen had never seemed to like Poe, but he made no effort, addressing her with insolence and glibness or addressing her with hypocritical smiles all the time.

"I've already explained to you, the _Naboo_ are a matriarchal society, she naturally trusts a woman more, but that doesn't mean that..."

"That's it! She'd rather see you in charge of the Resistance!"

"She's never stopped helping us from the beginning, we wouldn't be here without her, the least we could do is not jump down her throat all the time!"

Poe grumbled his disagreement and turned his back on her, pretending to be interested in the datapads on the desk.

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't insinuate anything inappropriate like that in the future!"

She gathered up her things that she had left on one of the tables and walked out of the office. Before she was too far away, she could hear Finn scolding his friend.

"She's right, you always behave like a kid with her."

"Wanna talk about you and Rey maybe?"

"Yeah never mind."

/  
/

_Hotel The Diplomat, Level 5120, Federal District, Coruscant_.

Zorii slipped some credits into the hand of one of the hotel butlers before asking him another question. The Diplomat's establishment had the distinction of employing humans, a few alien races, but mostly no droids. She was happy about that. Much easier to bribe than those protocol piles of junk. She had skimmed several of them, but had only had disappointments so far, so she had hoped that this hotel would finally be the right one, but the traitor didn't seem to have been seen.

She consulted her datapad and erased the name of the Diplomat, before checking the addresses of the remaining establishments. Only two were left. The confidence and excitement she had felt after her little investigation in the cargo ship was beginning to fade away. What if it was just a ruse? After all, it wasn't impossible that she'd left her false leads so that she could quietly escape. But Zorii didn't want to believe that, not when she'd pinned all her hopes on this mission. She wanted to return to _Ohma D'un_ with the spy on her arm, before throwing her at Poe's feet. She wanted him to apologize and admit his mistakes. She wanted other things afterwards, but that would have to wait until she returned and they had settled their differences.

For the hundredth time at least in the last few days, she climbed aboard her airspeeder and sneaked between several tourist shuttles so as not to get tangled up behind these slow-moving ships. Two hours later she landed on the platform of the Hotel Alisandre. If she had been impressed by the Diplomat, this one was on a completely different level. She was just hoping they'd let her in. She was lucky, because this time only droids were standing at the reception desk, and none of them made any remark about her outfit, their code prevented them from doing so. Her luck wouldn't last long though, because if they were polite, those models were mostly incorruptible. They respected their client's anonymity, and she wouldn't even try to offer them credit, because after all, what would a droid do with that?

So she'd have to trick them.

The experience was quite disappointing, Zorii had to admit that she wasn't very convincing in the role of a grieving and worried woman looking for her sister, but it was worth a try. The droid asked her, still in its metallic and unbearably polite voice, to leave the premises if she didn't want to take a room or dine out.

Dinner here would not be a bad idea, it would still be possible for her to try to question a few customers. So she had herself taken to a huge room with a roof decorated with a painting representing a magnificent nebula. The droid who accompanied her explained to her that it was an exact replica of the one above their heads a few parsecs from _Coruscant_. The artist had probably consumed some spices while painting it because it had been thousands of years since the sky of the planet had been visible. But she kept her art criticism to herself.

Zorii sat down around a large table and began to look at the menu that was displayed on the table. She didn't know the name of any of the dishes served here, and even the hunger in her stomach didn't make her want to risk a strange culinary experience. Maybe dinner here wasn't such a good idea after all. She gazed at the rest of the room, studying the other guests who were there, when her gaze fell on a familiar silhouette.

_No. _

That was not possible. It couldn't be her. She took out her datapad to consult the holo that was taken the day the spy arrived. She thanked Connix for her adjustments in the Resistance recruiting process that kept her face in her memory. Not that she could have forgotten her after letting it slip out from under her nose, but it had been helpful to her investigation. She knew this face by heart, yet she felt the need to contemplate it again. There was no doubt possible. It was her.

She instinctively put her hand on the spot on her belt where her comlink usually was, but she remembered with a hint of disappointment that she had thrown it into the club after her argument with Poe. Never mind, she would warn him once she caught her. In a few minutes, then. There was no way she was going to slip through her fingers, not this time. She got up discreetly and took a long walk to stay out of her sight. She walked around the back and without a sound, she sat down next to her. It was fortunate that the restaurant was crowded that night, where she would surely have noticed her earlier, but fortunately for Zorii, she seemed focused on her meal and a huge datapad, avidly reading an article. Just before she noticed her, Zorii pulled out her gun and placed it on her thigh, near an artery. The woman froze, then slowly turned around and turned pale as she recognized the woman who was threatening her.

"There. Now if you move, I'll shoot. The impact won't kill you, but it'll stop you from running away, you can be sure about that. And it will hurt. A lot."

The spy nods her head and without a sound, grabs her cutlery and starts eating again.

"To think that it was only luck that made it possible for me to find you. Luck! Can you imagine?"

It must have been hard for the spy to imagine because she didn't flinch.

"You can't trust luck in my business," Zorii continued. "Skill, cunning yes, but luck? I knew that someone like you wouldn't stay in a place like this for long, it would be stupid. And you're anything but stupid. I knew you'd go into hiding on the lower levels, where no one would find you. But then again, what were the chances that I'd just walk by and ask the right questions? What were the chances, really? I think we can take a couple of minutes and calculate them. I've never believed in fate, but maybe this time I'll change my mind."

She put her fork down, and Zorii could feel her leg muscles tightening under the barrel of her weapon.

"Well, now you got a couple of options. Either you can surrender peacefully, and follow me to my ship where we can talk more quietly. Or you can run away and I'll come after you. I must confess that I don't know what I'd prefer, it's been a long time since I've had a good adrenaline rush, but on the other hand I'm a little tired and I'd like to go home quickly."

Zorii hesitated, then pulled the weapon from her leg and put it on the table. The two women detailed themselves intensely.

"So?"

Finally the spy broke eye contact and nodded resignedly. Zorii giggled with delight.

"Good. Then start running."

The woman opened her eyes wide to see Zorii had understood her intentions. Of course she wouldn't let herself be caught without a fight. _Good,_ she thought. Zorii grabbed her helmet that she'd put on the seat when she sat down and placed it on her head.

"May the best one win."

She folded down the visor. The spy knocked the table over. Plates and glasses broke in a clear, crystalline sound, causing panic screams among the customers, then she jumped up and ran among the tables. Zorii followed in her footsteps, her weapon prepared, her mind exulting with happiness and excitement. She hadn't felt alive like this in a long time.

/

/

_Ohma D'un._

On a lush green plain, two figures were engaged in grueling physical exercises. Stretching, contorting their bodies in repetitive movements, they vibrated in perfect harmony.

"Let's change position?" Asked the smallest one.

The other nodded, then executed.

"Here we go, position four."

"No, try again."

"Excuse me?"

"What you're doing here doesn't even remotely look like position four."

"You can't read well Rey, I assure you it's the right one."

She raised her hand angrily and threw a huge lump of dirt in his face. Ben fell backwards and laughed as she climbed on top of him to help him get the dirt off his face. She took the opportunity to kiss him every time she brushed his cheeks to remove the dirt. Ben grabbed her by the waist, holding her tight.

"Hey!" cried one of the guards watching them.

They reluctantly parted, while Ben cursed the woman for generations.

"The General has authorized you to read and do ... whatever you are doing," she said with a vague hand gesture towards their elongated forms and open books. "But don't abuse it."

Rey grunted, then helped Ben up to sit down. She brought the books up on their legs, and they resumed studying an ancient Jedi martial art, mixing meditation with complex muscle stretching.

**_She's bitching because we made her get up early. _**

**_I wouldn't mind a little more sleep either_**, Ben replied, before yawning.

**_The books are formal, it's an exercise you have to do at dawn._**

Ben raised his eyebrows with a septic look on his face.

**_You just made that up._**

**_Maybe I did. _**

**_No one is waking up as early as you Rey. _**

**_It did not bother you much before. You never seemed to sleep._**

She stroked his dark circles with her fingertips. They seemed a little less dark than usual. He closed his eyes to her touch and smiled.

**_I've been sleeping surprisingly well for the past few days. _**

Rey made a small throat sound that could have been described as a purr. She too had been having long, quiet nights lately. Cuddled in his arms, protected by his massive body, Ben's presence seemed to keep her nightmares away. Perfectly rested, Rey had woken up this morning in a great mood and had had the idea of exercising a little at dawn. Ben had first followed her reluctantly, grumbling all the way, before Rey turned the tedious exercise into a fun challenge.

_Let's see who can do them all in a row!_ She had mischievously suggested it to him.

It was almost impossible — without regular training — to do all the poses in one go, without catching your breath or resting. Ben had taken the bait and bet her that he didn't need those old books, remembering perfectly well his years of training, having done and re-done the exercises many times under Luke's watchful eye. The experience had been most impressive as he had only remembered three of the twelve positions. Rey had been teasing him as he tried to remember his Padawan training from memory.

She stood up and stretched her legs as the old drawings indicated, before raising her arms high to the sky. Ben imitated her, but came up behind her and helped her stretch her back even more. Rey tried to stay perfectly focused as he placed his big hands on her hips, but she didn't resist for long and started to blush. She tilted her head back, resting it on his shoulder. A cough from the guard made them split up once more. Rey gave her the darkest look she had in her, but the woman did not seem impressed.

**_Oh, I'm going to hit her!_**

**_Well, well! What the Jedi Code would say about that?_**

**_I just wish we weren't being watched all the time, that's all!_**

**_Me too Rey. Me too. _**

They sat back down in the grass and turned to meditation. The physical stretching had left them relatively relaxed, making it easier to achieve that state of calm the exercise required, although Rey was having some difficulty calming the restless beating of her heart. They had started training every day now, usually in the morning and then in the early evening, as soon as the city and its surroundings began to gradually empty themselves of their usual activities. Poe had finally agreed that the prisoner could go out more than once a day, although always under close supervision. Rey had expected the other General to protest, but the latter had been deliberately ignoring her since their altercation.

Rey didn't know if Finn was jealous, if he disapproved of her relationship with Ben to the point of resenting her, or if he blamed her for his leg wound, which was almost completely healed. Either way, she missed her friend terribly. She had tried several times to apologize and bury the hatchet, but whatever had happened between them since they had known each other, Rey seemed to have crossed a line, and she didn't know how to make it up to him.

Thinking back about her friend reminded her of her power, that kriffin' cursed power that was the source of all her misfortunes. After her accident with Finn, she had resolved never to lose control again. Under Ben's watchful eye, she had begun to train actively. She didn't want to wait until it escaped from her without her being able to stop it, so she forced herself to provoke it. And it was strangely easier than she had thought.

She glanced at the guards to make sure they couldn't see her, then she concentrated and watched her fingers. She called out to the Force, and searched deep inside for anger. That was the easiest part, she had never stopped being angry. It was just a matter of controlling it. With satisfaction she could see the blue lightning flashes crackle softly around her fingers, without hurting her. She stopped before burning the patch of grass where she and Ben had sat. She looked at him, and he gave her a long thought of admiration and congratulations. She was still a long way from being in complete control of this power, but she was trying not to fear it any longer, at least. As usual her eyes took on a foul yellow tint, and she contemplated herself in Ben's mind, tense, until they returned to their usual hazelnut color. This was the aspect that intrigued her most, she kept asking him his theory about why her eyes were getting colored. And as usual, Ben assured her that it wasn't surprising, and that it wasn't a sign that she was turning to the dark side.

"Then why ? It's because I'm using a Sith power?"

"Well, technically... it's not exactly a Sith power. Some Jedi were able to use it. But the Sith method is the quickest and easiest."

"But why can _I_ do it?"

"Palpatine was a prodigy in his use of the Force. It is natural his... abilities were passed on to you..."

He apologized with a look as he spoke of the terrible secret of her origins. Rey tried to smile at him to show that she didn't care, but all she could do was make a grimace. Ben leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Once, twice, he planted dozens of kisses until she laughed at his attitude. No one could distract her as well as he could. She was going to kiss him before she remembered that they were being watched and she angrily plucked up blades of grass to give herself composure.

"I wonder if..." Ben began.

"What?"

"If I hadn't pushed you so hard on _Pasaana_, would you have... I can't help but think it's my fault."

"Ben. I was angry for a long time, it would have come out sooner or later."

"You're very good at keeping it under control, you know."

She shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't stop thinking about the terror in her friend's eyes when she almost broke his leg because of that anger.

"Rey," Ben insisted, bringing her back to the present. "You can be proud of your progress. I am, for sure. You're learning to control this power without relinquishing yourself to the darkness that comes with it."

Must he always be so eloquent? The words he uttered in his warm, deep voice never failed to make her tremble. If they had been alone at that moment...

"Stay calm," he said, before winking at her.

They practiced for a long time. But Ben's words stayed with her.

"Why can't _you_ do it?"

He looked at her with surprise.

"Well, you said... it's a power that some Sith possess... So I wondered... You weren't really a Sith, were you?"

She rarely spoke of his past, afraid to rekindle painful memories of his years under Snoke's tutelage and torture. But he never hid anything from her, and Rey was filled with boundless curiosity. While she was the holder of what was undoubtedly the last of the Jedi's teachings, Ben, meanwhile, knew some of the secrets buried on the dark side. Learned not only from Snoke, but also from books and archives he had gleaned from all over the Galaxy. Rey had been very excited about the treasures of knowledge he had amassed over the years and through his travels. She envied him for all the places he had discovered.

She didn't give him time to answer as she continued:

"You never had those yellow eyes, you didn't have a name with Dark something, just Kylo Ren. Why Ren anyway? And then... What?"

Ben had laughed at the way her speech went.

"I'm asking myself questions. Do you mind?"

"Oh Rey, the day you will lose your curiosity is not about to come," he replied affectionately. "But to answer you, after joining Snoke, I challenged Ren's leader, took that name and the command of the Knights. And no, I was not a Sith. I was using the dark side, but Snoke wasn't one, he never trained me as one. The Emperor had long since rejected the Rule of Two and did not want a new Sith apprentice. Perhaps because of my grandfather's betrayal," he wondered after a long pause, "or was it long before that. I do not know."

"Do you think he... he would have tried to make me a Sith if he had the chance?"

"He might have. Probably yes. I doubt he didn't have a backup plan for every outcome that would present itself. He was a shrewd strategist."

Rey shivered before she added something that had long troubled her and she wanted Ben to reassure her.

"Was ? Are you sure, Ben? He's been back from the dead before... how can we be sure we killed him this time? Who could have gotten his saber and tried to use it against us?"

"I'm absolutely certain that he's gone this time. But it's not impossible that he left traces of his presence, or followers behind him... We will have to be careful, and keep our guard up."

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"There's something I'd like to do."

"Anything you want."

He approached his face and closed his eyes, thinking she was going to kiss him. Rey would not have said no, but later. Her body was asking for something else right now.

"I want to practice. With sabers. Now."

She lifted pieces of her tunic and revealed to him what was hidden inside. Clinging to her belt, were hanging the two lightsabers. She expected him to protest, but to her surprise, and joy, Ben smiled and stood up before reaching out his hand. She held on to it without hesitation, and with the same movement they turned to their guards, and told them to go back into the city to wait for them. They began to run through the undergrowth, carefully avoiding the clearing where Rey had gone into rage a few days earlier. As soon as they were out of sight of the watchers, they lit their respective sabers and began to turn around, eager to see who would strike first.

In a single movement they rushed towards each other. The two blue blades collided in a crackle of dazzling sparks. This time Rey knew that she was in a perfect state of mind. If their last joust had caused her to lose control, she now knew she wouldn't hurt him. They leapt through the trees, using their surroundings to distract the other. The bond made it difficult to use the element of surprise, but they soon began to use it wisely, projecting false intentions to deceive the other's vigilance. Ben evaded his will to dive down her left flank, while instead jumping over her to reach her from behind. Rey did the same and sent the image of her foot into his stomach when she used her blade to throw him off balance.

"It's cheating," Ben shouted at her.

She burst out laughing. Had she first worried about fighting with him, afraid of awakening old memories of their tumultuous confrontations, she had quickly reassured herself and enjoyed the experience. The early morning light pierced with difficulty through the thick foliage of the marshes. Their swords lit up their faces with a blinding blue glow every time they clashed.

There were a few moments of uncertainty when her power escaped and a flash of lightning came towards Ben, but he raised his saber and stopped them without flinching.

**_It's all right, Rey. You control it._**

His voice in her mind acted as a balm against her fears, and the lightning vanished. With a quick movement they resumed their joust. The land on which they fought added many difficulties, the soil was spongy, and the many trees forced them to be agile. But it also allowed them to be creative. Rey levitated several handfuls of sticky algae from a small pond and sent them to Ben. He stopped them with his saber, but the soaked plants exploded on impact in a sheaf of dirt and muddy water. He stepped back to avoid them, and his foot slipped between gnarled roots. By the time he got out of the way, Rey took the opportunity to discreetly climb up a tree with a nimble leap, and hid among its foliage. She immediately extinguished her saber, so that the blue glow would not betray her.

So she stood perfectly still, perfectly silent, as she watched him from her makeshift perch. Ben didn't look for her very long. She saw him close his eyes and soon his presence in the Force was everywhere. She struggled to push away the bond, to close herself off from the Force as much as possible, so that he wouldn't detect her, but it was stronger than them. No matter what happened, they would always find each other. They were a dyad.

Rey got ready, then gracefully jumped off her branch and landed on Ben's back. Despite her light weight, he was somewhat unsettled, and he grabbed onto a trunk so he wouldn't fall off and drag Rey down with him. Grasping his waist with her legs, she brought her saber to his throat and bent down towards him. He seemed to surrender, and they turned off their weapon with the same gesture.

"I won," she whispered against his ear.

**_You think so? _**

He swung her from his back and grabbed her before she lay on the ground. Holding her firmly, Ben pressed her against the trunk he'd stood on moments earlier. He didn't give her time to protest, for his lips had already fallen on hers. Stifling a moan, Rey responded with eagerness. At last they gave themselves up to the warmth of their embrace, and Rey quickly felt herself losing control, as she did every time Ben kissed her. She could barely move, she was completely at his mercy, and she loved that. He let go of her lips to attack her neck when they heard rustling on the leaves.

Footsteps.

A very angry person obviously because an agitated aura was disturbing the Force. When the person reached their level, Rey and Ben recognized Poe. The frustration of being interrupted again made them growl in rage.

**_I'm going to kill him..._**

**_I'll help you,_** sighed Rey.

They broke up reluctantly, but Ben refused to let her go completely. She was somewhat embarrassed to see Poe arrive with Connix at his heels. The latter blushed and looked away when she saw them. Rey was still leaning against that tree and Ben's body, which had kept his head tucked into her neck, muttering insults in a low voice against Poe.

"Are you kriffing kidding me?!"

This time Ben let go of her and they walked right up to the really mad General.

"I told you not to make any trouble, and what do you do? A saber fight, no less? I trusted you Rey!"

"Poe, we were just practicing."

"You used your..." he made a nervous gesture towards their saber, "your power on the guards! With everything that's going on right now, are you out of your mind? We've got enough problems with the Egh..."

He stopped in the middle of his sentence, looking like he'd said too much. Rey was immediately intrigued, but already Connix was picking up where he left off:

"Poe, we don't have time for this."

"Don't think it will remain without consequences," he threatened them. "Come on, follow me."

"Where," Ben asked him.

"Crisis meeting. I need everyone."

Ben seemed confused and Rey could only nod.

"Yes, you too Ben," added Connix. "Especially you, actually."

"Why?"

"Something's happened."

"The First Order has a new Supreme Leader."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hi !**

**I'm so late! So sorry, but I've had a lot of work over the past few days and not a minute for myself, but here's chapter 23! **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

_Coruscant._

"_Kriff_ !"

Zorii swore as she narrowly avoided crashing into a long limo-speeder under which the spy had snuck. She had been foolish to give her the choice to run away. Completely stupid. She should have handcuffed her immediately, even knocked her out. But no. She had to brag, to provoke her. She hadn't imagined for a moment that this traitor would be a good pilot. Because she was, without a doubt.

After she had knocked over most of the tables as she passed through the hotel's restaurant, a wind of panic had begun to stir up the establishment's posh guests. Then she had rushed to the exit, and stole a speeder that a droid was about to park for a customer. Zorii had been following her closely, and was pleased to have left _her_ own speeder nearby, so she had lost only a very small advance, just the time to start the engine and push it to full speed in the crowded traffic of _Coruscant_. But after more than an hour of chasing, and although she was still on her tail, trying to gain ground by zigzagging between ships, Zorii was beginning to lose her. Her airspeeder was not the fastest, she could only rely on her skills and they were no longer enough anymore. The spy had first tried to lose her by diving down to the lower levels, but as ships became scarcer, she had quickly pulled her aircraft up and returned to the crowded streets high above.

Zorii took out her blaster and aimed at her. The shot rebounded off her speeder's hull, but did no damage. She had missed hitting a family on her first attempt and soon realized that her prey was deliberately flying close to other ships to discourage her from firing. She was using innocent people to protect herself. _What a kriffing bitc.._. She didn't finish her swearing as she once again escaped death with a hairpin bend. She had to do something. This chase wouldn't end until one of them made a mistake. And blinded by her desire for revenge, Zorii felt she was about to make one.

She was now flying a few feet below her, and she fired again at her speeder, but the blaster shots never hit their target. Zorii cursed when her last blow hit a long carbonite container transporter. The cooling gas escaped and produced a thick cloud through which she had to pass. The substance made her wince in pain as she emerged from it, turning her ship sideways. She was annoyed to find that she had just lost ground on the spy again. The latter turned around and seemed to gloat before continuing to sneak through the ships at full speed.

She had definitely lost the element of surprise, she lamented. But Zorii persisted in believing she was smarter than her, for the incident had just given her an gas transporters hadn't noticed the loss of some of their cargo, and Zorii jumped out before firing several tanks again. This time an explosion occurred while an opaque white slick was formed, masking everything around. It all happened very quickly after that. Countless alarms resounded, vessels suddenly braked, almost colliding on all sides, cries were uttered, insults in dozens of different languages rang out.

Zorii had just created a huge accident.

Taking advantage of the confusion, she suddenly pushed down the controls and her speeder leapt skyward, pressing her against her seat. She repressed a heave from this unpleasant movement and continued to push her machine to gain height as quickly as possible. She swerved to hide her ship near a merchant shuttle, and leaning over the side, she grabbed her binoculars to observe the chaos a few meters below. Already relief ships were beginning to arrive, this district being rich and well organized. Already rescue ships were arriving. She felt a little guilty about what she had just done, and hoped that she had not caused any deaths or injuries. But soon her attention was drawn to a familiar speeder.

_Good. She remained a spy, nosy to the core. _

She saw her slow down to contemplate the damage, then turn around several times, looking for her enemy. Zorii had just given her a sense of security, she will think she had lost her. Now it would be easy to follow her.

The chase had been a mistake. The hunt, on the other hand, had just restarted.

/

/

_Ohma D'un._

_"__The First Order has a new Supreme Leader."_

Poe's words kept echoing in the bond as Ben repeated them over and over again.

The happiness they'd felt after their morning workout seemed far away now. As Rey followed Poe and Connix across the plains to the city, she had grabbed Ben by the waist, noticing how disturbed he was by what they had just learned. Placing one arm on her shoulder, he had held her tightly against him, seeking some comfort before they reached the base and parted ways. The guards they had fooled with the Force were waiting for them at the entrance of the huge gate, a dark look on their faces. While Rey felt a little guilty, this feeling quickly faded as she saw the leader approach to handcuff Ben. With an instinctive gesture she placed her hand on her saber, daring her to come closer, and the woman backed away.

Connix told them that it wouldn't be necessary for now and Ben thanked her with a nod.

Several high-ranking members joined their march and together they made their way to the center of the city, towards the Great Hall where the meeting would take place. They climbed the marble stairs and the huge corridors with doors on either side. The one leading to the command center was wide open, and restless murmurs rose through it.

In single line they entered the long, dark room lit by communication and navigational instruments. On the walls holo screens were connected directly to their main allies, others were permanently logged into the holonet, data pads, consoles full of hardware and cables, and a few holopads displaying maps of the main systems. A huge table stood proudly in the middle of the room, and the chairs surrounding it were almost all taken up, as Rey couldn't help but notice.

The murmur of discussion vanished when she and Ben arrived in the room, following the tracks of Connix and Poe who sat in the center. She noticed Finn and Jannah chatting with Rose, and the only seat left next to her friend. Seeing this as a sign of reconciliation, she walked towards it, before remembering Ben.

**_It's okay_**, he told her. **_Go ahead._**

A bit guilty, she watched him lean against the wall in the shadows of the room, and then walked to the empty seat, smiling warmly at Finn. He didn't seem to notice, but when she sat down he sighed in irritation and asked Jannah if they could switch places. Rey stopped Ben before he ran towards him, and fortunately no one noticed his sudden rise in anger. She felt terribly hurt by her friend's rejection, but she was still glad that Jannah refused the childish exchange that Finn had asked her for. The young woman turned her back on him and told him in a dry tone of voice that he should take care of his problems.

"Finn, please," tried Rey.

"Shhh. The meeting is about to begin," was his only answer.

She scowled in her seat and folded her arms. A few minutes later, Poe asked for silence before standing up and addressing the whole assembly.

"My friends, some of you know why I called this morning's meeting so urgently. We received some disturbing news earlier and we had to inform you immediately. I'm not going to beat about the bush, there's no good way to announce this. The First Order has found a new Supreme Leader."

Although most seemed to be aware of it already, there was a strong reaction in the room. As many eyes turned to Ben. He glanced at them in boredom, but did not look down.

"Who is it, Poe?" Asked the head of the guard.

He was a man of a certain age who didn't like Rey very much. She couldn't really blame him, after all, she had endangered the lives of his men several times and kept manipulating them with the Force.

"General Amret Engell," replied the Resistance leader.

The name didn't mean anything to Rey, but she immediately turned to Ben to see his reaction. He and Finn were wearing the same expression right now, and under other circumstances Rey would probably have laughed at them. Connix stood up too and pointed to a glass holo-screen that projected a woman's face on both sides. A bossy look, short blond hair, she looked very military.

"We don't know much about her for now, except that she had taken over from Captain Phasma after her death, regarding the training and command of the legions of stormtroopers."

"Bitch."

Several faces turned to the voices that had made this comment at the same time. Finn and Ben gazed at each other before turning away, both disgusted that they had shared the same thought. This time she couldn't help puffing, and despite the disapproving looks she received, Rey refused to feel guilty. Poe cleared his throat, bringing calm to the assembly, then hesitated before making a hand gesture towards Ben.

"Ben. Would..."

He ignored the outraged and disapproving grunts.

"What do you know about her?"

Ben seemed shocked for a moment before he pulled himself together and walked to the table. Rey conveyed all the pride and courage she had for him through the bond, but she soon noticed that Ben didn't seems to need it. He walked forward, calmly and confidently, indifferent to the looks of hatred being thrown at him. He ended up standing in front of the whole audience, and then, quite confident, he sat down on a corner of the table. His apparently casualness actually showed that he was in control of the meeting at that moment. He may not have been invited to sit, but he was rising above them now. With one leg in the air, his chest half turned toward the exit, Ben wasn't hiding what he thought of them, and who could blame him.

"I'm not surprised she elected herself," he began.

"Spare us your comments and get to the point!"

That was the captain of the pilots who had just spoken. Ben gave her an amused look and took a long breath. He seemed to enjoy that. Keeping them hanging on to his every word. They needed him, and he was delighted. He kept a little smirk on his face, strangely looking like his father at that moment, as he continued:

"She was on the Supreme Council. In her fifties. She fought in the old wars alongside Pryde. A notorious imperialist. And cruel. Very cruel."

He lost his mocking air when he addressed the assembly again.

"She wanted to lower even further the age of recruitment and kidnapping of Stormtroopers."

A collective whisper of indignation and anger rose among the seated people. To her right Finn clenched his fists in rage. Rey immediately rushed to support him, but she and Jannah had the same idea. She froze as she saw Finn grabbing and clutching the former stormtrooper's hands.

Suddenly she felt very lonely.

But Ben had continued his explanations, and she preferred to turn her attention back to him. Soon the melancholy caused by her best friend's attitude faded away, and her whole being refocused on the man who was speaking.

You could feel his aura of leadership settling over each people present. He was a born leader without a doubt, Rey thought to herself. It wasn't hard to find out who he took after. She could recognize Leia in the way his hands moved or his eyes pierced through you one by one, making you feel like he was reading you to the depths of your soul. Each of his words resonated within her, making her whole being vibrate. She didn't even know if he was using the Force right now. Or maybe she was the only one feeling its effects because of the dyad they shared.

But when she looked around, Rey was surprised to find that everyone was hanging on his lips. She couldn't help but get a strange feeling when she saw a young technician, the supply manager, with long red hair fluttering her eyes several times when Ben looked at her. She looked at her darkly but the woman didn't seem to notice.

Rey glanced back at Ben again, feeling worried for some strange reason. The woman was undoubtedly very pretty, much prettier than she was. Rey had never felt jealous before, at least not in this way. And it troubled her. She felt her breathing quicken when Ben smiled at her and unconsciously brushed a long strand of hair that had passed in front of his face as he expressed himself enthusiastically.

**_Kriff how beautiful he could be. And impressive,_** she thought to herself as she bit her lip.

He coughed to hide his shyness after her comment. She hadn't even noticed that she had projected her thoughts into the bond. She kept staring at him attentively, and Ben, meanwhile, began to avoid her gaze, for in his eyes seemed to burn the same fire that was blazing in her little by little. She stirred on herself, feeling very uncomfortable in her chair. She would have liked to be alone with him in that moment, in that room, on that long table... She would have pushed him on his back, climbed on top of him, while preventing his big hands from moving, holding him at her mercy and then she would have ...

Rey moaned in pain as Ben ejected her from his thoughts and the bond, and she realized that she had gone too far. The rejection immediately calmed her thoughts and she felt very ashamed all of a sudden.

Poe had stood up and paced, reacting to Ben's tale, commenting, questioning every point.

"I'm not surprised that she's taken over," Ben added again.

He stood up and found his place by the wall.

"Although I thought she hadn't survived _Exegol_. Cockroaches are obviously tenacious."

"Indeed," someone growled.

Rey, angry, looked for him but couldn't find the author of this unpleasant remark. Poe thanked Ben unconsciously before moving back to the front of the table.

"Now we're in possession of valuable information. This new General looks like an opponent we should not underestimate, but we have at least one advantage: it seems that she didn't succeed in recovering the destroyers of the Empire's fleet. So we won't have to worry about them blowing up planets."

"For now," exclaimed a pilot at the end of the room. "But it's not impossible that they'll eventually get them to leave _Exegol_! We haven't wiped out half of this fleet, if they find a way through the unstable atmosphere, we'll be finished!"

"Indeed," nodded Poe. That is why we must talk to our new allies and strike quickly. The First Order is already gathering its armies, legions have been seen reaching the Outer Rim. I'm not hiding it from you, we'll probably be their next target."

Overwhelmed sighs rose, as a wind of anxiety added to the tense atmosphere of the room. After months of tranquillity and peace, the idea that a new war might already be looming, terrified the resistance fighters.

"But we are not alone against them, already many systems have been freed from their grip and aren't ready to let themselves be dominated again. I remain confident about the future. We already knew that the First Order had not said its last word, this fight may be the last my friends."

Not many members seemed to share their General's hopeful message. The meeting did not last long after that, and Rey, seeing that Finn deliberately ignored her, and still feeling ashamed after Ben threw her out of the bond so abruptly, rose suddenly and left the command center.

She felt stupid. No wonder Ben was mad at her. Because that's what it was all about, she was sure of it. She and her misplaced thoughts had no place in a war council. But it was so hard for her to hold back, every day with him, every moment they shared awakened emotions and desires in her that she had never felt before. She had soon reached the end of the long corridor when footsteps echoed behind her. Rey turned around and saw Ben running at full speed. She stopped, surprised. He had a strange look on his face, and her fears seemed to be confirmed: Ben looked really angry.

She was about to apologize when he grabbed her by the arm and led her into a room to her right.

/

/

_Palace of His Excellency Rotta the Hutt, Klatooine._

A man with long blond hair emerged from his ship and thanked a Rodian who was waiting for him at the edge of the hangar.

A hot sun was shining high in the sky that afternoon, and gusts of dry wind were burning his throat. He hated the heat. He hated the light that blinded him. He had been raised in darkness, and he regretted it terribly at that moment. The fabric of his tunic already sticking to his skin, he shook his long locks of hair to air his neck a little. He could feel the annoyance rising inside him bit by bit. He should never have suggested that this meeting take place at the Hutt's place.

The servant invited to follow him along a path covered by red rock arches. Walking in the shadow was an immediate relief and he was able to concentrate again on the important event that was about to happen. He did not doubt his ability to convince or to negotiate, after all he had an advantage over these individuals they had no idea about. But still, he would be relieved when the alliance will be concluded.

At the end of the alley, a luminous shape appeared. The immense architecture absorbed the sun's rays and reflected them intensely, and like the sun, it was impossible to stare at it for too long without blinking. They climbed a few steps, and the sand turned into marble slabs. There, was the palace. It rose, majestic, and terribly mismatched with the rest of the city. He had heard that this Hutt was far removed from the culture and ways of his species, but he would never have guessed that far. He blamed it on his youth, the Hutt was after all only about sixty years old, which was very young for these creatures.

His surprise didn't end there. They had just walked through some long, curiously decorated corridors, when they came to a vast rectangular courtyard. Surrounded by galleries overhung by arches, and slightly sunken into the ground, the place was magnificent. Large ponds crossed the whole length of the courtyard, delimiting alleys that invited people to stroll around. Many plants brought a lush and soothing touch to the sandy desert that was this planet. Although the temperature was kinder, he would not have hesitated for a second to jump into one of the pools if he had been alone. He was amazed at the presence of so much water and vegetation in such a barren and desert environment. The servant explained to him the presence of deep underground water sources that ran through this part of the world. Of course, only the Hutt could afford to extract and enjoy it when the rest of the population was suffering from the heat and poverty.

Much to his regret, they left the gardens and he was invited to wait on a stone bench in a dimly lit room. He was literally bubbling with heat and anger. He hated waiting. He had at least hoped the General would be on time. What happened to military rigor? No wonder the First Order had collapsed, they had only been led by incompetent people, Snoke, that idiot of Hux, or Ren, now her... If only his master had...

Immediately he took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He shouldn't let anything show of his true feelings towards his host, that disgusting slug... Nor towards that old shrew of the First Order. He needed to gather their forces and his own to continue his expansion plans. While his ally Coderex was still surprised to see his plans working and the Eghalist's place in the Galaxy increasing over the last few months, he, on the other hand, was disappointed.

The young Jedi appeared in his mind. An obsession said Coderex? It was true. He was obsessed with her. His thoughts kept turning to her, but not for the reasons his stupid ally suspected. In truth he was...

Heels rang out in a steady clack, chasing his thoughts away with a clack clack clack. He turned to the source of the noise and was pleased to recognize the woman he had contacted a while earlier. Tall, her hair cut short and blond, she must have been beautiful once. Today half of her face was disfigured by numerous swellings, the results of an explosion no doubt. The woman didn't seem to care, she showed an obvious self-confidence. He got up from the bench, and took the few steps that separated them. She motioned to five soldiers who accompanied her, to stay behind.

"General Engell," he greeted her, forcing his lips to split with a respectful smile. "What a pleasure to finally meet you."

She clicked her heels in a ridiculous military salute, before giving him back his smile.

"I've been waiting a long time to meet you too. I've learned a lot about you over the past few months, yet none of my men could ever tell me your name. Although you've been given a lot lately."

"Really?" He said, acting surprised.

He was no stranger to the mystery that hung over his person. In fact, he cultivated it. His enemies and his allies were forced to be on their guard, leaving him free and safe to carry out his plans. But with her it would be different, she wasn't just a simple clan leader from an Outer Rim system. She was the new Supreme Leader. And he needed her out his way. So he resolved to expose his identity.

"I prefer to deal fairly with my interlocutors. You know my name, would you return the favor?"

"I haven't used it for a long time, but my parents named me Skæn."

"Just... Skæn?"

"Yes."

"Curious."

"They gave up everything when they joined the Church of the Force. Their names, their possessions."

"Oh, yes, I heard about the tragedy that happened to you in your youth."

"You were serious then. You seem to know a great deal about me."

"I never underestimate my opponents."

"I can only understand you, _Supreme Leader_."

He had insisted on the title, and he saw her nod with pleasure. _So easy_, he thought.

"But," she continued, "your message made me think that we won't be opponents for long, will we?"

"I am hopeful indeed, I think you will be interested in my proposition. After you," he told her.

The Rodian servant had returned and opened a wide door.

They climbed up a few floors using staircases that had no steps, but rose up in a gentle slope, and then they were led into a large room. The architecture there was even more grandiose than the rest of the palace. It looked like a balcony, overlooking the city on one side and the gardens on the other. Many people were there, dancing to the rhythm of upbeat music, small groups chatting with din in the four corners of the place, all drinking and eating with enthusiasm. In the midst of the crowd was a large pool where a huge creature was basking.

"His Excellency Rotta the Hutt," introduced the servant.

At last he met him. From a distance, the son of the infamous Jabba the Hutt was not very impressive. As soon as he noticed them, the Hutt waved and the three Twi'leks who were massaging the huge bulge that served as his head, stopped.

The Hutt advanced, or rather slid sinuously towards them. Following him, a small droid quickly cleaned up the stains left behind by his fat body. Skæn immediately understood the use of marble throughout the palace. This large slug must have no trouble moving quickly on smooth, polished floors. The shine of the stone perfectly reflected its slimy carcass, giving the impression of facing two Hutts at the same time. He repressed a shiver of disgust and bowed his head slightly towards His Excellency. The Hutt stretched out his short arms with small puffed up hands, with which he vigorously squeezed those of the Eghalist leader and then of the General.

As his Hutt skills were limited, he was assigned a protocol droid who served as his interpreter.

With a snap of the fingers, the room was emptied of all its occupants and soon they were the only ones left. The Hutt invited them to sit on thick cushions on the floor as he returned to immerse himself in his pool.

/

/

Night was beginning to fall on Klatooine, when he returned to his ship.

Altogether it had been a long but successful meeting, he thought. But after all, he hadn't chosen these people by coincidence. One hated the Jedi for the death and destruction of his father's empire, the other blamed beings like Snoke and Kylo Ren for the fall of the First Order.

In the end, it was easy, so easy. Both were driven by vengeance, and Skæn had encouraged them. He had watched them, letting them speak and make their demands. The General wanted the First Order to take the head of the Galaxy as the ultimate authority over all systems and bring order. At her words, the Hutt had laughed, his cavernous, guttural voice resonating against the walls. Chaos had made his fortune, but he wouldn't say no to more power, and he was willing to ally himself with the First Order to do so. Approving her plans for conquest, he had requested the authority of the entire Outer Rim, desiring to be crowned Emperor of its systems. She had agreed.

Both of them had then turned to him, waiting for his own requests, after all he was the one who brought them together, he must have had some demands. He had only one. To free the Galaxy from Force sentient beings. His speech, repeated a thousand times, had worked again. Only the new Supreme Leader had had some doubts, which he had quickly swept away with his logic and hypnotic charisma.

"At first I wondered if you were trying to trick me," she told him. "Didn't your followers hate the First Order?"

"We hate those who are receptive to the Force. We rejected the authority of the First Order because it was ruled by two of the most powerful and murderous of them all. I don't think I'm wrong in saying you're different."

"Indeed."

The wicked smile she wore had stretched her burn-ridden skin.

He had then gone on about his wishes for his movement and the place they would occupy in the future. When he outlined his long-term plan, he felt some confusion among his interlocutors, so he was quick to clarify.

"The Empire had been wise to hunt them down, the New Republic had tried to protect them, and this was the result. They had been left free to harm and spread, this must stop or the inequalities would continue."

He had sneered inwardly after that tirade. He didn't mean a word of it, but he had been so calm on the outside that his new allies had not suspected a thing. They had, on the other hand, understood what he was implying.

"What are you... You're talking about a purge, aren't you?"

"Perhaps."

She nodded her head, satisfied.

"My troops will be at your service. The First Order will support the creation of a fair and equal galaxy. Like the Empire once did, we will restore order and security."

"I expected to have to negotiate longer, I'm glad to hear that."

"We have failed to conquer by force alone. We'll have to be more subtle this time, give them what they want. In appearance, she says with a nasty grin. We will be the answer to their fears, but by the time they let down their guard, it will be too late."

"My mercenaries will join your ranks," the Hutt added. "We will support the Eghalist."

_So easy indeed_.

/

/

_Coruscant._

Tyna was running through the huge astroport on Central District. Frequently looking over her shoulder, she bumped into people several times, drawing strings of insults and remarks.

She had managed to outrun the smuggler, but for how long? She couldn't stay another minute on this planet. If she had first believed that _Coruscant_ would provide her with a safe haven, a refuge, two weeks was all it had taken. Just two weeks before she had been found. She was a spy on the run again.

Tyna didn't stop at bars and pilot stations despite the number of tempting offers to leave the Core Worlds. This time she wouldn't be fooled, she couldn't count on anyone. It was obvious that the pilot of _Christophsis_' freighter had betrayed her, how else would the smuggler find her otherwise? She never should have done her research on the datapad in that dingy cabin. But she couldn't help but dream and prepare for her new life. In the end, she had been stupid and would never make that mistake again.

She decided to go to a repair and second-hand ship sale shop. The place wasn't very fancy, but it suited her, she would have to buy a cheap machine — since all her fortune had remained in her hotel room. Unfortunately, she couldn't go back there, her tracker had probably already warned the whole Resistance and the place was no longer safe. The meager credits she had on her when she escaped, however, were enough to buy a small ship. Discreet and fast, it would allow her to find a place to hide.

She had tried to contact her employer several times, but General Modi Coderex had remained silent. She was scared. If luck had saved her from the huntress, Tyna knew she couldn't count on it forever. The smuggler was obviously very good. So she had to disappear. Again.

As she climbed aboard her new ship, she couldn't help but turn around suddenly. The feeling of being watched had returned, but apart from a few droids and the mechanics in the workshop, the hangar seemed empty.

She sat in the pilot's seat and started the engines. Her fingers twitched nervously as she hesitated about the destination to enter in the ship's control panel. An idea that she had rejected a little earlier came up abruptly. She could keep trying to hide... or she could go back to the man she worked for. When he had hired her months earlier, General Coderex had told her that he would protect his men no matter what. After she escaped from the Resistance, he ordered her to be discreet. That part didn't work out so well.

She knew she was exposing herself to his wrath, but she was in danger, and after all, if she was captured, Tyna knew she wouldn't hesitate to reveal his identity. So she was doing him a favor by coming to him for refuge. Hopefully she could warn him before the entire Resistance came knocking on his doors.

/

/

The room where Ben had pulled her, was a simple storeroom, where equipment and shelves full of cables were piled up. He slammed the door with the Force, and Rey was startled. The look he cast at her in that instant, destabilized her. His dark eyes shone with a glow that was hard to understand. Anger, desire? _Kriff, what had she done? _

"Ben, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

He suddenly cut her off as he kissed her. When their lips touched, the bond suddenly opened and the Force began to rumble within them. Ben grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing, then he pressed her against the wall. He cushioned with his hand the shock she might have felt on her skull, without letting go of her lips for a moment.

She was relieved to see that he wasn't angry with her, far from it actually, but she provoked reactions in him that he didn't want to feel. At least not in public, he said in her mind. Rey blushed violently at the thought, her cheeks burst into flames, and she responded passionately to his embrace.

Rose had once told her that a first kiss could turn a whole life upside down, as it had for her and Kaydel. While Ben was greedily kissing her, Rey was now sure of one thing, so was the twentieth or more. She felt her life would never stop turning upside down in this man's arms. Maybe Rose had meant that first kisses were special, marking the beginning of something, the next ones were lost in a vague feeling of happiness but without remembering the details clearly. It saddened Rey. She wished she'd never forgotten anything, that she'd engraved every moment in her memory, no matter how insignificant it was. Her sadness didn't last long as he began to kiss her neck.

**_Ben ..._**

As she whispered his name again and again, aloud or through the bond, she no longer knew, her mind began to drift, made incoherent by what he was doing to her. No indeed, she would never stop marvelling at the sensations he was causing in her. Each one so new, yet so familiar at the same time. Each kiss, each caress, everything was so right, so obvious when she was in his arms. How could they have spent so much time without realizing it? Only a few days had passed since they had agreed to be... no matter what they had become now, Rey had no words to describe their relationship, but at least she had a certainty. She couldn't live without it anymore. And she was going to enjoy it fully.

She pulled his hair, letting him know that she wanted to kiss him again. He complied immediately. She moaned, no longer worried about the sounds she could make, he seemed to like it anyway. And she couldn't help it, he was driving her crazy.

"You too," he grunted against her mouth.

He went down her neck again, and she let go of his hair to cling to his shoulders. She tightened her grip on his waist with her legs, preventing him from leaving if he ever dared to stop. Her heart stopped for a moment when he moved her tunic slightly apart so that he could dive up to her chest, but footsteps behind the door stopped him abruptly in his move.

Both frozen, they didn't dare breathe for fear of being discovered. Rey found it terribly exciting, and she could see that Ben felt the same way. As the footsteps wandered away, they tried to pick up where they left off, but soon new voices echoed behind the walls of the storeroom. People were looking for the prisoner.

Together they grunted as their frustration reached a new level of intensity. Ben finally released her, reluctantly, and placed his forehead against hers, trying to calm his breathing. Usually so confident, so impressive, he now seemed almost intimidated, and she sensed in him the same thoughts that kept flitting through her mind. He was frightened by the depth of his feelings for her, and the fear that it would stop. She caressed his lips gently, and he kissed each of her fingers. Before they came out, Rey suddenly grabbed him by his sweater and pulled him towards to kiss him one last time. Then she released him, and went out first.

/

/

Zorii turned on her little datapad and consulted the blinking led.

_Good_. The tracking chip was in place. All she'd have to do now was follow her at a safe distance, and as soon as she would land, this time she won't miss her. She had followed her discreetly into a shabby shop where she'd seen her buy a ship.

Waiting for the last-minute, she had rushed out and thrown a tracking device just as the spy was flying off. She wouldn't notice until it was too late.

"That's the last time you're running away from me."

She packed up, then returned to her speeder and headed back to the hangar where she had left her ship a few days earlier.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hello ! Thanks a lot to all of you who leave reviews or PMs, it's so nice to get your feedback and encouragement, it really helps keep me motivated. And thanks to everyone who reads too!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

_Lianna System, in the heart of the Tion Cluster, Outer Rim._

Zorii had always considered herself a smart person. Cunning. Resourceful under all circumstances. Oh, she sometimes made mistakes, she wasn't perfect, although her great pride prevented her from admitting it to anyone. Yet today, that famous pride — the very pride that had always allowed her to survive and keep her dignity — had just betrayed her. She had rarely doubted her abilities in her life, but since she had embarked on this mission two weeks earlier, she hadn't stopped questioning what she believed she was.

Zorii now thought she was stupid. A first for sure. But as she watched her ship get swallowed up by the huge station orbiting the planet _Lianna_, she couldn't help but rave about the mistakes she had made because of her pride. It was that pride that had made her race headlong into the pursuit of the spy. Chasing her relentlessly, without stopping for a single moment. She had hastily travelled the hyperspace routes leading away from the Core Worlds.

If the reasonable side of her mind had been astonished to see the spy heading towards the Outer Rim, when she had paid so much to escape from it, the part of her brain directed by her emotions, had shouted for vengeance and had not worried about it.

At first.

That same pride had led her not to contact the Resistance to ask for help in apprehending her. She had wanted to handle her alone. By the time she saw the trap closing in on her, it was too late, her communications had been hijacked, and her ship harpooned. The huge doors of the space station hangar were getting closer and closer. Zorii crawled out of her seat in a state of shock. She couldn't think straight. It would have been futile to try to escape, her ship didn't have enough power to pull itself out of the gravitational field that attracted her, she hadn't defended herself either, being the only pilot on board.

Poe's face suddenly appeared in her thoughts. She visualized him as clearly as if he had been in front of her, his smile and the funny looks he made when he tried to make her laugh. His eyes were sometimes mischievous, sometimes annoyed, but his gaze was always warm when he laid it on her.

Now hidden behind one of the walls of a smuggling rack, she was biding her time. They would find her soon enough. Who these "they" were, she had no idea, but there was a good chance that the spy had taken refuge to the person who had hired her services. This information would be of little use to her now, since her messages had never reached _Ohma D'un_'s base.

A tremor indicated that her ship had just landed. She tensed and blocked her breathing as sounds of struck metal were heard. The door was forced open, and through a narrow gap in her hiding place she could see several figures entering her ship. With difficulty she held back the grunt of rage that threatened to escape when she saw the spy climb up after a man. He was ridiculously small, yet everyone stepped aside to let him pass, a respectful look on their faces. The intruders' outfits gave her no information as to their identity. She'd been trapped as soon as she got out of light speed, so Zorii hadn't taken the time to linger on the planet she'd arrived in front of. One of the largest and most populated in the area, _Lianna_ was controlled by numerous clans and powerful industrial families, who exercised control in every corner of the galaxy. A fact that didn't exactly reassure her.

The little chief of the gang issued a few orders and armed men and women rushed to search the ship. He then turned to the waiting spy, who was nervous, and he shouted at her sharply. Zorii had heard that voice somewhere before. A high-pitched voice, extremely unpleasant. She was suddenly struck by a memory.

_A room in an abandoned ship at the depths of a jungle, Solo wounded in bed, the Jedi throwing herself in front of him to protect him, and that little man who had asked for his execution. A General, Codex something._

Zorii couldn't believe it. This former ally, which Poe had lamented the defection of, had turned against them. She reached out her ear and managed to glean a few words from their conversation.

"Be careful, she's clever."

"You've got a lot of nerve bringing her here."

"It was too late by the time I spotted her bug. Besides, you promised to protect me."

"Still as insolent as ever, I see. You're lucky, our ally was willing to make you disappear after your mistake on _Ohma D'un_."

"I risked my life to drop off that kriffing box at the Jedi's and you're telling me that son of a..."

"Silence!"

He lowered his voice and looked around.

"His men are everywhere. He..."

Zorii didn't hear the rest. But she saw the spy's face turn white, until it became as pale as the smooth durasteel walls of the ship. The General sighed and took a few steps as he turned around.

"What will you do with her?" The woman asked him.

"Why do you care?"

She shrugged, and he replied pensively.

"I don't know yet. Although... I'm starting to think she might be of use to us."

Zorii swallowed nervously. Whatever that man had in mind just now, didn't bode well for her.

"What's that mean?"

"None of your concern, but I hope it will make up for your mistake in bringing the Resistance to our doorstep."

"You think she had time to transmit your coordinates? I thought you had a failsafe jammer?"

"Pray it is. For your sake. Or _I'll_ make you disappear."

Zorii breathed slowly. She was stupid indeed. She didn't make a move, still hiding behind her wall, knowing she wouldn't be safe here for long. A pair of eyes suddenly appeared in front of the gap where she was peeping from.

_Shit_.

/

/

_Ohma D'un_.

In the darkness of a small room, a man was fidgeting in his bed. Tangled in the blankets, he was shaking and convulsing in torment. He cried out in pain as he turned around for the umpteenth time.

Ben's nightmares were back. His old friends, the sources of his voices, and the tyrants of his thoughts, had not ceased to overwhelm him since the announcement of the new Supreme Leader election.

He was now sitting on a throne. A huge throne of polished black stone. From where he was sitting, he could see a large room with bright red walls and floors. He was not alone. Many people stood before him. To his left he could see, with his back straight and gauging the assembly out of his evil gaze, Hux. On his right was Phasma, just as rigid and malevolent as the right arm of the Supreme Leader. He was happy to have them at his side. At least that's what he thought. He couldn't figure out how he felt about his two subordinates.

A soldier in white armor told him that they had just arrived.

Good. This time there was no doubt in his mind as to how he felt. He was overjoyed. His enemies were being brought to him, and he was going to get rid of them once and for all. Other soldiers brought a group of people and threw them at his feet. He rose from his throne to overhang them with all his height.

He had succeeded. There they were, those who had dared to challenge him, the Supreme Leader. Tonight it was finally over, they were going to die. Lined up side by side in front of him, the soldiers brought them to their knees. The place they deserved to occupy.

First, there was a young blonde woman, she wore a hairstyle that was familiar to him. A buried memory from his childhood. Another woman stood next to her. Small, very small, with black hair, a cheeky and angry look, surely a mechanic at the sight of her outfit. He laughed softly when he saw Dameron. He hadn't forgotten their last meeting, he had unfinished business with this prisoner who had escaped. And of course at his side was the traitor. FN-2187.

He saw Phasma rise up as she recognized the biggest mistake of her career. She, too, was waiting for her revenge.

Finally, the last two prisoners were also women. Two women who caused spasms in his belly. His mother. And the scavenger from _Jakku_. The first one was resigned, while the other stared at him with her fiery gaze. He felt himself trembling under the intensity. His saber seemed to call him to his belt, he could not wait any longer, he needed to let go of all his fury. Yet he urged Phasma to do it. The prisoners tensed up when the captain launched her orders.

"On my command."

He was gloating. It would all be over soon. Nothing could stop it. Except him of course. But why should he? It's what he had always wanted. Wasn't it? He looked away from the scavenger. He still had time to stop it. Maybe he had to stop it. Yes he should stop it. He didn't want her to die. Not her. Or his mother. He turned to Phasma.

"Sir?" She questioned him.

From the strange chromium material in her armour appeared a masked silhouette. Kylo Ren gazed at him, threatening.

_No! He was not Kylo Ren! _

Ben felt suffocated, _he didn't wanted this! _

"Supreme Leader?"

Hux had stepped forward and was now looking at him suspiciously. Why did that idiot call him that? He wasn't Supreme Leader anymore, he didn't want that life anymore. He had to stop everything, he didn't want to kill them. _Not_ _anymore_. He suddenly turned to Rey. Together they would do it, they would stop what was about to happen. They had always managed everything together.

The Stormtroopers had kept their weapons pointed at the prisoners.

But Rey wasn't looking at him anymore. She had lowered her head and was looking at her knees. She seemed resigned too. Waiting for her death, she had stopped believing in him. His mother did the same. The two women he cared about most had abandoned him. No. _He_ had betrayed them.

The other prisoners began to shout, expressing their anger and disappointment. He had betrayed them all.

"We were starting to trust you!"

"You'll always be a murderer!"

Ben looked for his saber under his belt, wanting to stop all this, wanting to save them, but it was empty. He had to do something, they had to understand that he never wanted that. He felt a weight against his back. He didn't have to turn around to guess Hux and the blaster he was pressing against his kidneys.

"Long live the Supreme Leader," the General whispered to him.

He fired.

Ben woke up screaming. He could feel the burn on his flesh. There was blood all around him, on his hands, on his sheets. But it couldn't be. Hux was dead, he wasn't Supreme Leader. It was over.

He couldn't breathe, he couldn't understand where he was. He tried to get up, but the blankets tangled around his body, hindered him and he fell to the ground.

Ben stayed like this, curled up on himself, trying to erase the images he had just seen, trying to forget his fears.

In vain.

The strong winds that blew on _Ohma D'un_ these last few days seemed to have pushed the sash of his window, which he always left open, plunging his room into darkness. He was in the dark, alone.

But he didn't stay that way for long.

Kylo Ren appeared, prowling around him, always quick to overwhelm him. Ben raised his head, and saw himself again a few minutes earlier in his dream. The mask so hated was staring at him severely. He could no longer face the nightmarish vision of his former identity. It hadn't been seen for weeks, since he and Rey had fought over the Emperor's saber, if he thought about it. But to see him at that moment provoked a whole new wave of shame and fear, which Ren hastened to feed on.

**_So weak. You need me, Ben. You must escape. _**

No! He wouldn't. He was where he was meant to be. Where his mother had fought. Where Rey was. Thinking of the young woman made him open his eyes.

**_Rey!_** He called her, in agony.

She was already there, caressing his hair, holding him close to her. For how long he wasn't sure, he had not even felt the bond open.

**_It's all right, I'm here. You're not alone, Ben. It was just a nightmare. _**

He watched her remove one of the sleeves of cloth she was still wrapping around her arms. A useless habit since she was no longer living under Jakku's hot suns, but one she kept. She took her makeshift handkerchief and patted him on his forehead. Ben was surprised to see the material soaked in blood. So that's where the one that stained his sheets came from. In his dreamlike torment, he must have hurt himself.

She continued to whisper sweet words to him that he didn't really understand, but soon his breathing became controlled. She pulled him against her and they lay down on the floor. Ben turned to face her and buried his face in her neck, his lips resting on her throat, allowing him to feel her heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her waist, finally seeming to understand the same gesture Rey always made when she needed to be comforted. Her scent was everywhere, soothing him as he smelled her skin.

She never stopped stroking his hair and reassuring him. Then Ben, calmed by her gesture and her presence, fell asleep again.

/

/

_Later that day._

Rey was discreetly eyeing Ben.

The two of them stood apart, sitting on a low stone wall, while they watched the groups of resistance fighters perfectly aligned in front of the entrance to the main hangar. The base was in turmoil that morning.

The first troops of stormtroopers sent by _Malastare_ were about to arrive. Troops was a big word, since they were in fact only officers. The soldiers had agreed to lay down their weapons, surrender and participate in a demilitarization program that the Resistance had begun to put in place. Faced with these mutineers and defections, their superiors had found themselves powerless and were forced to stop fighting as well. Nevertheless, they remained faithful to the First Order, and several of them had died trying to escape, taking with them some Resistants.

Rey couldn't help but think that the project seemed utopian and unrealistic even before it started. But she gave all her confidence and support to her friends who had worked so hard to come up with such a plan. If she herself had not really understood how they were going to proceed with these soldiers refusing to abandon their convictions, they would be incarcerated for the time being in the cells of the newly rebuilt prison. She and Ben had been relieved that the issue of him going back there himself had not been addressed. Neither of them would have been able to bear it. Rey knew that she would have probably destroyed the prison again, maybe even the Great Hall if someone had tried to lock Ben up again.

A gust of fresh wind blew through them and Rey moved closer to Ben, seeking some warmth. He tightened his grip on her waist but still seemed lost in his thought. He had been pretty quiet the last few days. It wasn't hard for her to figure out what was bothering him, since she witnessed his nightmares every night. In a way, the news of the new Supreme Leader had shaken him more than he was willing to admit. She could see that in his outstretched shoulders, or in the contracture in his jaw, which never really relaxed — except when she leaned over and kissed him. She would have done it right now, but the presence of half of the Resistance stopped her in her tracks.

She knew that no one approved or tolerated their relationship. She was just waiting for someone to make a direct remark to her, rather than whispering in their path whenever her and Ben even dared to hold hands in public. Was it his insolence that rubbed off on her? Probably. But she was finding it harder and harder to cope with the way Ben was being treated.

Poe, Connix, and Finn were the last to arrive on the field. The trio leading the Resistance were talking in a low voice as they reviewed their troops. Rey, who always had a tendency to get bored quickly, was caressing the few scars on Ben's forearms in a distracted gesture, when at last the typical sound of incoming ships was heard.

Three shuttles landed in front of the hangars before the emissaries of Malastare came out. Finn rushed to greet the representatives of the Doge and the Gran Council, while the latter looked interestedly at the base. And finally the soldiers were evacuated.

Handcuffed, in single line, there were about fifty of them. Still dressed in their stormtrooper armor, they had had their helmets removed however.

**_A great humiliation for them_**, Ben told her.

The first in the row, the most highly ranked one, walked up to Poe and Finn, and introduced himself. From where they were, Ben and Rey couldn't hear what they were saying to each other, but neither of them moved out of their seats.

**_Ben? Are you all right?_** She asked him, safe in their bond, as she watched him grow more and more tense.

**_No_**, was his only answer.

She intertwined her fingers with his, and together they watched the prisoners move forward, a dark look on their uncovered faces. When they got to their level, Rey could feel Ben's hand crushing her own. She could barely grasp all the emotions that were swirling around in his mind right now. Scared? No, definitely not. Shame and disappointment no doubt. She tried to soothe him as best she could, but he seemed to be impervious to her attempts.

The Stormtroopers finally seemed to notice him, and many murmurs rose in the ranks. Rey froze as well, ready to defend him if any of them tried anything against their former leader. But to her surprise, their commander stopped and bowed his head. Then he put one knee in the ground and brought his fists handcuffed to his chest. The whole company behind him imitated him, and together they shouted in a loud voice:

"Supreme Leader!"

This time Ben had let go of her hand, came down from the wall where they sat, and overhung them. He said nothing, but nodded his head to greet them.

They had recognized him. These soldiers loyal to the First Order had never stopped obeying him. All around them, the Resistance, and especially Finn, were shocked. Poe, on the other hand, was watching Ben attentively, as if he was up to something.

The stormtroopers hadn't moved yet, but Ben's discomfort had grown worse. He seemed ready to say something, but instead she saw him waving his hand.

A gesture of the Force later, and the commander was on his feet at once. He seemed surprised, not understanding what had happened to him, while his men followed him and were about to go on their way. The scene had lasted only a few moments, but already the damage had been done. Stormtroopers and resistance fighters alike kept turning around to stare at Ben. If the former seemed confused, the latter were now looking at him full of hatred. After all the work they had done to make sure Ben was no longer seen as their enemy, they had come back to where they started months earlier, when he was unanimously hated.

The presence of new prisoners at least allowed Ben not to be constantly watched, and no one seemed to notice that he and Rey were left alone in front of the hangar.

His dark eyes pointed at a small stone in front of his foot, and he seemed to want to pulverize it with his eyes. Rey would have liked to do something, to help him like he was helping her. But while Ben always seemed to find the right words to soothe her, and knew exactly how to silence the darkness inside her, Rey, on the other hand, felt useless. Since the news of the replacement of the leadership of the First Order, she had seen him gradually withdraw into himself, just as she had done when the voices of her grandfather had tormented her. He had started having terrible nightmares again, and not a night had gone by without her finding him panicked and out of breath. Each time she had held him close to her, stroking his hair or gently kissing his temples, but she didn't feel like she was helping him in any way.

Whatever this event that had just happened, Rey knew it would cause a new wave of discomfort for him and she couldn't bear it. She took his hand and led him down one of the many paths around the city.

"Ben?" She called him softly.

That she spoke aloud instead of talking to him in the bond surprised him, and he stopped to face her.

"Are you happy?"

"What?"

"A while ago, you told me you stayed here for me. So I'm asking you, are you happy, Ben? Do you really want to be here?"

Rey backed away from the annoyed look on his face in response to her questions.

"Why would you say that? Why do you think I'm not exactly where I want to be?"

"Well, I can think of several reasons. The most obvious is that you've been Supreme Leader! You lived in luxury, you were raised by a princess, by heroes, and now you're a prisoner, you're... You're with me..."

"Yes. With you," he sighed as he ran a hand through his long hair.

"Rey, do you really think I grew up in a palace, and they let me do whatever I wanted? Believe me, life would have been much simpler that way. My mother may have been a princess, but she never used her title and her birthright, and I never had the vocation to do that either."

"As for the First Order, do you really think I regret no longer being their Supreme Leader? Did you see what just happened? I could still find many legions loyal to me, and try to re-form it if I wanted to."

"But you don't want to," whispered Rey.

"No, I don't. I'm exactly where I want to be."

He put a finger under her chin and lifted her head with light pressure so that their eyes crossed. Ben bent down and kissed her softly.

"With you," he whispered against her lips.

Somewhat reassured, she jumped into his arms and clung desperately to his neck. He caught her easily. As she clutched his waist with her legs, Ben's thoughts finally took a happier path. He began to tell her how much he liked her to cling to him like that, and she gave him back her fear that he would go away, that he would leave her, that he would be unhappy. So he tried to reassure her in the most wonderful way, between two kisses, telling her that he would not leave her. Ben would never tire of reassuring her like that.

/

/

_General Dameron's office. _

A few hours after the departure of the _Malastare_ delegates, and once the prisoners had been installed in their cells, Poe had taken Finn with him. The General seemed very excited, a feeling which he himself did not share at all.

He was still shocked by what had happened a little earlier. No less than fifty officers of the First Order were now in the Resistance's prison. They had been surprisingly docile — given their background — allowing themselves to be led and incarcerated without difficulty, but Finn doubted that they would remain so for long.

The agreements between the Resistance and their new allies were still being finalized and would only be officially adopted in a few days, during a major ceremony on _Naboo_. The fate of these prisoners and the treatment they would receive would therefore depend entirely on the outcome of this event. Finn had already met with Jannah and the former stormtroopers of _Kef Bir_ to discuss the actions they would have to take. These high-ranking officers would now have to renounce their beliefs, accept that their career in the First Order was over, it was their only chance to survive, but would they be ready to take it?

Previously full of hope, the co-general was now discouraged by the amount of work that still awaited them. What if the Governors had been right after all?

What if their plan was doomed to failure? He had not imagined that he would condition or manipulate them too, but all his hopes and desires to show them another way, to offer them the choice he had previously given himself, had been crushed by Ben Solo.

The ordinary soldiers could not be held completely responsible for their actions; they had, after all, been conscripted and kidnapped at a young age. But these officers, these men and women who had risen through the ranks and contributed to the crimes and dictatorial oppression of the First Order, should they be tried? Or as their former Supreme Leader, to whom they still seemed loyal, should they be trusted without any guarantees? Of course not. They would hasten to follow the other legions that had joined the new leader, General Engell.

With his forehead resting against one of the huge office window, Finn stared at one of the fountains in the main square. He saw Rey and Ben walking quietly, holding hands, seemingly undisturbed by their surroundings. His friend wasn't even looking ahead of her as she walked, her whole being was focused on the man at her side. Although from a distance, he could still notice the huge smile that stretched her lips. Rey seemed very happy. This sight ended up annoying him, and he turned back to Poe who was talking.

"Are you listening to me?" Poe asked him irritated.

"No, sorry."

He leaned against a seat and turned his attention to his friend.

"Go on."

"Did you see what happened earlier?"

Finn growled and shook his head.

"I'm trying to forget... And to think we offered them..."

"Finn, you don't understand, they stayed loyal to him!"

"Yes, and that's the problem! They don't think as individuals... they're still into uniformity, into the..."

He lost himself in his memories and the mantras of the trainings which he still remembered perfectly, even years later. Poe brought him back to himself with a little bump on the shoulder.

"Hey, you all right?"

"Not really. I'm so disappointed."

"My idea will cheer you up! I've been thinking about it, and I figured out how we're going to get all the stormtroopers back without violence, before they join the new Supreme Leader. With him. Ben!"

Finn remained silent for a long time as he tried to understand his friend's words.

"You... you're kidding, right?"

"Those who refuse to submit, those who still want to fight, they will fight for the authority of the First Order, and it's not her, it's him!"

"So... this is your bright idea? You want to give Ben Solo an army? Let him re-form another First Order and cause our downfall? Have you gone mad, Poe?"

"Of course not! I'm not talking about giving him control. I'm asking him to rally them to our cause."

"But he's not part of the Resistance! He's only here for Rey! If she decided overnight to turn her back on us and form a ..."

He searched for his words, Poe's suggestion had confused him and stirred his anger.

"An Empire, for example! He'd be the first lackey to hold her train!"

Poe frowned at his remark.

"You're really going to have to cool it with her. It's been going on too long and it's not like you at all. Just think about it for a second. If that General rallies all the legions, we'll be back in another war, and maybe lose it, is that what you want?"

"Of course not," Finn replied indignantly. "But it's a bad idea."

"I think it's the best I've had in a long time. We finally have a chance to complete our peace project, to avoid executions, that's what we wanted!"

"Not me... not like this... Besides, do you really think he's going to accept it?"

/

/

After their heated discussion, Finn had slammed the office door, ignoring Poe's calls, and walked away from the Great Hall as quickly as possible.

The suns that had been setting for some time had finally given way to the stars to shine. But the co-general had no heart to admire this beautiful view. Wandering around the city for a while, he had finally returned to the center and sat down on one of the fountains, in the same place where Ben and Rey had stood earlier. He took his head in his hands and sighed. His friends were right, he was losing it. His anger was only getting worse every day.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps to his left. He raised his head and his heart leapt into his chest when he saw Jannah coming. She smiled at him and this time it missed several beats before he blushed and made a small gesture with his hand. She sat down next to him and offered a sip from a large steaming cup of caff. He refused, smiling tenderly. She was the only person to his knowledge who liked this beverage that much, enjoying it at any time of the day. But very quickly her smile faded away, and his trouble must have been visible on his face, for she detailed him with a worried look. She put her hand on his, and the soft warmth her cup had produced relaxed him.

"What happened?" she asked.

Her eyes were filled with compassion. Usually, Finn was always amazed at how they showed so much emotion when they stared at him, yet tonight they almost scared him. He couldn't resist their silent pleading much longer, and he began to speak. For a long time. She listened without saying anything, without shaking her head, without cutting him off, but not once did she take her eyes off him.

"I just can't believe he did this to me. How could he think for one moment that I would agree?"

The cool night wind howled through the stone arches, freezing all his limbs, and he shivered with cold and fatigue. Jannah handed him her cup again, and he finally accepted it gratefully.

"I think it's a good idea."

Finn choked and spat out a long sip of the burning liquid before looking at her with astonished eyes.

_No. Not her too. _

He put the cup next to him, then took a slow breath. He couldn't hide the offended tone in his voice as he spoke to her.

"How can you...?"

"The news of the rebirth of the First Order has changed things, the Resistance must opt for a new tactic! We need to catch them off guard and take their forces before they do! I think it's a good idea to ask Ben to help us," she repeated. "He was their leader, it will be easier for them."

"We will offer them freedom and a new life after all this, why would they refuse to join us? We don't need him!"

"Finn, they won't all agree and you know that."

She made a vague gesture towards the west.

"It's already happening, look, the prison's full! You know I'm right, you know Poe's right too. Those who won't help us may be willing to follow Ben."

"That's ridiculous and dangerous."

"He's one of us now!"

"I can't believe you're all willing to trust him. Have you already forgotten who he is?"

"Then trust Rey, I guess it's easier for you."

There was a bitterness in her voice that Finn didn't understand, and he chose to ignore it.

"I don't know about that. I'm not sure I can trust her anymore. She's been manipulated, he's kept her in his grip. With the Force no doubt..."

"Kriff, Finn... Listen to yourself"

"...and now he's got Poe..."

"Let me..."

"...you too! I thought it would calm down after the Zorii thing, that you'd all open your eyes, but no!"

"STOP!"

Finn stopped dead in his tracks, shocked by the young woman's scream.

"I can't listen to you complain anymore. You've been brooding and isolating yourself for days, that's enough! I know you're going through a terrible time, you have responsibilities and pressure that I probably don't even know about, but I'm tired of you ignoring everyone. You're not the only one who's worried, you're not the only one with problems!"

"But I don't..."

"No, shut up! What am I to you, Finn? Since the first day you've never stopped taking me on your crusade to save Rey. She is very important to you I know, but I thought we had ... I'm tired of you treating me like this!"

"Jannah..."

"As soon as she does something, you rush to me and complain about it. I've tried to help you, I've tried to advise you, but you don't even listen to me! You are blinded by your anger and prejudice. I am one of the few people who understand how you feel, have you forgotten where I come from too?"

"No, but..."

"I didn't say anything when you two fought, she attacked you, and even if it was an accident you had every right to be upset. But I can't listen to you anymore about how she annoys you all day long. Why don't you go and solve your problems with her like an adult! Then maybe you'll let me back in your life. When was the last time we had a real conversation without mentioning Rey or Ben? You're obsessed with them!"

He did not answer, meditating on her words. He couldn't say that she was wrong and perhaps that was what was hurting him the most. If he had experienced the announcement of the new Supreme Leader badly, he had forgotten that Jannah and the other stormtroopers would be affected by it too. He had been selfish, focusing only on his feelings towards his first friend and the man she spent all her time with. But he couldn't let Jannah think that she didn't matter to him. He was about to explain his point of view to her, when she suddenly resumed.

"Give me a straight answer. What's going on between you and Rey?"

"What ? But I... what?"

Why everyone kept asking him that question, he wondered. Why didn't they want to understand that there was nothing between them? Nothing but a friendship damaged by lies and secrets. And betrayal lately. What did they believe? He'd been questioning himself a lot lately, not understanding where his anger towards Rey was coming from. Could it be that he did indeed feel something? They had always been close, from the first day, a solid and frank complicity had bound them, becoming an indispensable friendship. But more?

No, there had never been anything more between her and him. He only wanted to protect her. They were alike, he and she. Their childhood and their lives had been terrible, a fact that neither Ben Solo nor Poe would ever understand. Children who were loved, wanted, and allowed to have a childhood, could not understand what they had gone through.

So he had tried to prevent any harm from coming to her. Because Ben Solo was going to hurt her sooner or later. He'd done it before. But she couldn't see that anymore. Poe was right, she was completely crazy about him, and if it had been anyone else, Finn would have been thrilled for her. Glad she was finally happy. Because although reluctantly, Finn couldn't help but notice that his dearest friend had never seemed so blooming and happy. But the fact that she was happy when they weren't speaking to each other annoyed him more than he wanted to admit.

"Answer me," started Jannah again as he still hadn't said anything. "What's the real problem with her? You've been avoiding her for days, ever since you found out about her relationship with Ben. I understand you're having a hard time with him, I assure you no one understands it better than I do. But if there's something going on, if you're jealous or... I need to kn..."

"I really don't see the relevance, but there's nothing between me and her," he cut her off. "I love her like a sister, I just want to protect her."

"Good," said Jannah, "so I won't feel guilty doing this."

Then without warning, the young woman leaned towards him. Their mouths met, and Finn, surprised by her gesture, didn't even think to close his eyes. It was the second time a girl had taken him by surprise and kissed him. But if he had been shocked by Rose's move, this time with Jannah he didn't make the same mistake. He took her face in his hands and answered with enthusiasm to her kiss. They hugged each other and she held on to his jacket to keep him close.

Much too quickly to his liking, she put an end to the kiss and neither of them uttered a word. He still held her against him, trembling, this time for reasons other than the cold. She then stepped back and looked at him too seriously for Finn's taste. He had to say something. He had to explain how much she meant to him. He had to tell her that she was the person he felt closest to, that even though his thoughts were often troubled by Rey, the rest of the time they were focused on her. Yet none of those words came out, and he found himself stammering awkwardly.

"Jannah, I..."

"You asked me why we're all willing to trust Ben. I can only give you my opinion. You keep blaming him for only being here for Rey, you don't really think he's on our side, so let me tell you something. What would you do if you found out I did the same thing he did? I joined the resistance for you Finn... because I believed in you, I wanted to fight alongside you. Now I'm convinced of what we're doing, I believe in our goals, but I only did it because of you at first. Will you not respect me now that you know that?"

"Of course not, I could never..."

"Then why is it so hard for you to believe Ben Solo? Why should his reasons be any less laudable than mine?"

_'Cause is a kriffing criminal,_ thought Finn.

"No, don't answer that. I don't want to talk about them anymore. This is about you and me here. Let me ask you another question. What are you going to do now? You have a decision to make, Finn. You can keep brooding and trying to control Rey and her life. or you can move on, give her a chance to make her own mistakes and be happy on your side. With me, if you want."

"I ..."

"I'll wait for you until you make a choice. I know you'll make the right one. You've always done the right thing, Finn."

She slowly disengaged from his arms and walked away without looking back.

Finn stood still, not knowing what to think. He stuck his tongue to his lips several times. They still tasted like Jannah's. An intense joy took hold of him, and the same warmth as the cup she had left behind radiated over his face and his ears.

What just happened? How could something so beautiful be born out of so much trouble, so much anger? The words she'd said to him before she left were playing over and over in his mind. The sorrow caused by her departure, however, was not strong enough to erase the feeling of her lips, her soft skin, the weight of her body huddled against his.

Finn suddenly stood up. She was right, he had been stupid. He had to go back to her. Nothing and no one could have affected his good mood in that moment. Except perhaps the huge, dark figure of Ben Solo coming to meet him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," he apologized, but without showing the slightest remorse.

"What do you want? Why isn't anyone watching you?"

That remark, and the way Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath, eased some of the exasperation that had just been aroused at the sight of the prisoner.

Finn could see that Ben refrained from sending him a sharp remark, or a well-placed punch. He watched him clench his fists several times, roll his eyes, or pinch the bridge of his nose. All of this helped him to cope better with the situation. He knew that he could never do anything against Ben, he was far too powerful, but at that moment and for a long time to come, Finn knew that Ben wouldn't do anything to him either, not as long as Rey was around. And strangely enough, he suspected it was her he'd come to discuss.

"You need to talk to Rey," he told him, confirming his suspicions.

Finn stormed off immediately. If he had not taken Jannah's reproaches well, although they were true, he could not bear a lecture from Ben Solo.

"Whatever is between you two, that's none of your business."

"She needs her friends. Whatever is between me and her shouldn't impact you."

Finn leapt to his feet and began to pull away. Ben followed him at once, his big legs allowing him to stay at his level without difficulty.

"She doesn't need you to fix her problems on her behalf, who do you think you are for kriff's sake?"

Ben looked at him with a raised eyebrow, a cheeky smile on his asymmetrical face. What could Rey see in him, he wondered. As if he'd heard his thoughts, Ben lost his smile and looked determined instead. He stopped and got left behind. Finn, relieved to be rid of him, continued without turning around.

"Finn!" Called Ben. "I wish you'd let me train you."

_What? What did he say?_

"You want to... What?"

"You're Force Sensitive, aren't you?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

_"__You're Force Sensitive, aren't you?"_

If Ben had suspected that this simple sentence would shock Finn, he also knew that he would not be easy to convince. And indeed his answer, while obvious, hadn't surprised him.

"What? I... No! What are you talking about?"

"How long have you known?"

"I have no idea what the kriff you're speaking about, leave me alone!"

The young General had rushed to put some distance between them, but Ben hadn't given him time to escape. Catching him easily, he had asked him again. But Finn still turned him down, more or less politely.

"I don't want to have anything to do with you! Who do you think you are, you bastard!"

Ben had rolled his eyes at the insult, but had let him go. Nodding his head in exasperation, he had returned to his quarters. He wasn't disappointed, he hadn't imagined for a moment that it would have worked, it would have been very unlikely. But he had succeeded in at least one thing: the idea had been planted. And now whatever he said and thought, Finn would rethink his proposition.

He had waited a few days before asking him again, giving him time to digest and reflect. To his great satisfaction, Finn became calmer and calmer in the days that followed their conversation. While Ben had caught him sneaking kisses behind doors with Jannah, he couldn't help but laugh at the similarity of their situation, as he and Rey had been doing the same thing for the past few weeks. He knew that Finn would have hated it if he had said this, but he hoped that this proud man would finally go and apologize to his friend, now that he understood what she was going through, but the young General did not.

After a week, he had come back and addressed him when he was alone. Finn didn't answer, and Ben had barely had time to explain a few principles about the Force to him before they both realized that it wouldn't work.

The second time, Ben managed to get him to sit down in front of him, and they had almost started meditating before Finn's feelings grew stronger and he finally pulled his blaster out from his belt. After that, Ben hadn't tried it again. Maybe he was wrong. He had thought that the excitement of getting to know and control a buried power would be stronger than the animosity he felt, but obviously not.

Which didn't please him at all.

He hadn't tried to train Finn for the simple purpose of getting close to Rey's friends. Although he was just beginning to appreciate Connix and Rose, he barely tolerated Poe and knew that he and Finn would never get along. No, he had made this decision for much more selfish reasons.

It was for her. Rey.

Ben felt that something was about to happen. The Force was sending him strange warnings, through dreams or visions, and whether they came from within Rey or from outside, the threats to them had not ceased, so he wanted to make sure Rey would always be protected. He had no doubt about her strengths and abilities, but he simply could not consider anything happening to her. So in his long-term strategy to ensure her safety, Ben preferred to put as many players on his side as possible. And Finn could have been one of them.

Poe had been playing a strange game the last few days too. Zorii's lack of news and defection had hit him harder than the Resistance leader was willing to admit. Ben could feel the lack of the woman's presence in his heart and mind every time he was near Dameron. He could not imagine what he was feeling right now. Well, he had some idea, but Ben didn't want to get involved. Only the Force knew that if Rey was missing or hadn't been heard from for a few hours, he'd have already turned the Galaxy upside down to find her. He already had. Many times before.

But the General had other things on his mind lately. Like using Ben to successfully recruit former stromtroopers before they joined the new Supreme Leader. Ben had responded very calmly to this proposal:

"Are you out of your mind?"

Calmly in his head at least. But to his annoyance, Rey had agreed with Poe, which had resulted in their first fight as a couple.

"It's my decision and I'd like it to be respected!" He had told her as she brought it up for the umpteenth time. "I'm not legitimate to do this!"

"But who better than you would be? This is your chance to make amends with everyone, Ben!"

"Oh, because you think I need to make amends? You think that's what's gonna make the difference? No matter what I do, I will remain a criminal in their eyes! So I might as well save myself the discomfort of this situation, thank you very much!"

"If you don't make an effort, you're sure to stay one!"

"But what do you know about it, huh? How can you be sure?"

"They're my friends, I know them!"

"Oh sorry ! I had forgotten! You're all perfect, right!

They had faced each other, shocked by what they had said.

**_Ben, what are we doing... _**

**_We're fighting, obviously._**

She had come close and wrapped his waist around and hid her face against his chest.

"No, no, we mustn't! Please forgive me."

"Hey, you don't have to apologize."

He had raised her face so that their eyes would meet, and his heart had tightened when he saw Rey's eyes bathed in tears.

"I promised myself I'd never put you through anything ever again, and now I'm doing it again."

"I'm sorry I screamed like that. I know you're right, but I just don't feel capable of it."

Rey backed away and took his face in her hands. Exhausted by his overwhelming feelings and remorse, Ben had put his forehead against hers. He was so tired of feeling this way. He didn't deserve to have her inflict this on herself for him, he didn't deserve any of it.

"No one is more legitimate to do that than you. You got your second chance, why don't you help them take theirs? But I promise I'll respect your decision. Whatever it is."

He had captured her lips fiercely after that, putting an end to the argument that had taken place. The experience had left them both frightened but somehow drawn closer together.

The next day he had informed Poe that he had changed his mind. Not because of what Rey had said, although she had certainly been the trigger for his change of position, but because Ben had to help. He wanted to.

/

/

_Quarrow, Capital of Nakadia, Middle Rim._

Rey was watching their small group in the ship that was about to land on _Nakadia_. Earlier in the day, the Governors themselves had contacted them to warn them of the presence of a group of stormtroopers on the small planet. Once the seat of the Senate of the New Republic before its move to _Hosnian Prime_, it had fallen into the hands of the First Order until its population rebelled after the Battle of _Exegol_. While most of the units had already escaped, about a hundred soldiers had survived and were struggling to maintain order. Poe and Connix were immediately enthusiastic about the idea, stating that although small, the troop would prove to be an excellent test for their first attempt with Ben. Finn had been against it, of course, but more out of habit than real conviction. Rey doubted he was convinced of anything lately.

She glanced at him, sitting in the back of their ship, whispering and laughing with Jannah. Seeing them finally admit to each other what everyone had noticed months before, had made her very happy for them. Rey had now stopped wanting to reconcile with her best friend, preferring to let him enjoy these moments of happiness the way she would have liked to do with Ben.

He was on her left at the moment, his spine straight and leaning against the back of one of the sofas on their diplomatic shuttle. With his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, Rey knew he was afraid of what was about to happen.

As for her, she was playing with the ties of his handcuffs, having felt like breaking them when they were put on him. Just for appearances, Connix had whispered to her, apologetically. Rey had had no choice but to restrain herself. Eventually she laid down, and rested her head on his legs, trying to give him some comfort for what was awaiting him. He thanked her with a light caress on the cheek.

**_Everything will be all right_**, she told him.

**_I can't fail this._**

**_Ben, look at me. It's going to be all right. _**

**_The Force is troubled on this planet, I've got a bad feeling about this. _**

She felt it too, but she promised him nothing would stand in their way. She would not allow it.

When they finally landed, and the soldiers who accompanied them disembarked, no welcoming committee, no droids, no emissaries seemed to be present. They hesitated before leaving the hangar, perplexed by the strangeness of their situation. The leaders of the Resistance, the last Jedi, a mechanic, a deserter of the First Order, and its former Supreme Leader stood at the entrance to the city, with no idea where they were going. BB8, which was beginning to attract attention by sliding at full speed and emitting alarmed beeps, was stopped by Poe with a small clap of his tongue.

"Easy, buddy. We haven't come to the wrong place at least," he said, straightening up, a little worried.

"Of course not," Rose answered.

She was the one who brought them here, and she could read coordinates, thank you very much.

"A trap set by the Governors then?"

"I don't see why Finn," Connix said. "They wouldn't have any reason to, they're curious about our project and don't know what we plan to do with Ben."

This one was looking worse and worse. Rey put one hand on his back and she could see the tension in his muscles. Even her calm thoughts in their bond were not enough to soothe him. She found it strange that he was so affected, even though he didn't let others see it. But after all, they were connected at every moment by their minds and souls, it was normal that she noticed such things.

Finn walked to a group of children playing outside the shed, and after promising them that BB8 would play with them when they had finished their business, they explained them where to find what they were looking for.

"I don't understand," Rey said as they headed to the place they had been told. Were they not informed that we were coming?"

"Under what regime is this planet now?" Jannah asked.

Everyone turned to Connix who seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Officers of the First Order were controlling it. But I must admit, I don't know what happened to them after _Exegol_. I relayed the news of our arrival and was informed that we were welcome. That's odd."

A wave of anxiety swept through their group. Could it be a trap after all?

Yet as they advanced through the city, remaining on their guard and jumping at the slightest noise, nothing seemed to happen to them. Several citizens even seemed happy to see them, confirming the children's indications. A few alleyways later, they came to a building that seemed to have seen better days, and was guarded by several soldiers dressed in familiar white armor.

Housed in a former barracks, the stormtroopers were on the defensive after their clashes with civilians. Deprived of their ship, and with almost all of their unit having fled, they found themselves cornered in their former command centre, waiting to be rescued or to be taken by death.

The Resistance had now reached the entrance and they were immediately put under yoke. Tension quickly rose between the two sides. Rey put her hand on her saber, ready to unleash it if one of them tried something. Finn and Jannah stepped forward and introduced themselves, pointing to the _Kef Bir _stormtroopers behind them who had also drawn their weapons. If they had hoped to gain a little sympathy, it was all the opposite. Whispers rose up among the ranks, and Rey could hear some "traitors," "deserters," and "rebel scum".

The time had come for Poe's plan to reveal its success, or to cause a catastrophe. The latter turned to Ben, and with a nod, told him to go. Rey watched the man she cared about most as he detached himself from their group and walked forward, his hands tied and unable to defend himself against the angry soldiers.

She wanted to go with him, she couldn't let him risk his life. How could she have thought for one moment that it was a good idea ? But Rose held her by the arm, and she had to watch helplessly.

Poe and Finn's speech was based on the more or less approximate fact that their Supreme Leader had rejected the First Order and joined the Resistance. For the soldiers who had never seen him without his Kylo Ren mask, they were forced to take their word for it, because Ben, at this moment, looked nothing like his old self. Handcuffed, in the worn-out — albeit black — clothes that the Resistance had provided him with, he was no less impressive. But Rey doubted that the stromtroopers would be as affected by his appearance as she was. He now faced them, and with no indication from Ben, Rey knew it wouldn't work.

_Malastare_'s officers were different, they knew him, some had even served at least once under his direct orders, or had paraded in front of him. Here they were only soldiers garrisoned on a small planet on the Mid Rim. While they were still loyal to the First Order, they had no longer any respect for their former leader.

Ben, however, did not let himself be intimidated, he introduced himself and explained the reason for their coming here. A long silence followed his words, while no soldier seemed ready to speak, nor to lower their weapons. Three of them, the leaders of this unit apparently, by the sight of the colored gallons on their shoulders, had broken away from their men and were standing very close to Ben. Much too close for Rey's liking.

As he now discussed the news of the usurper Engell, the self-proclaimed Supreme Leader, who wished to unite all the forces of the First Order, a wave of turmoil swept through the soldiers. Some of them even raised their weapons and threatened Ben. Anxious to receive such reactions, he clenched his fists, and Rey could feel the wave of Force that broke the handcuffs deep inside her. They fell at his feet in a small metallic tinkling. To her left, Poe grumbled:

"I wonder why we bother handcuffing him at all."

Ben, now free to move, stepped forward and raised his hands to let them know he was unarmed.

"You betrayed us, why should we trust you?" said one of the captains at last.

"You're right," Ben nodded. "I deserted the First Order, I abandoned you, because supporting it would have meant betraying myself, and I couldn't do that anymore. The First Order was born out of the Empire, the same Empire that claimed it wanted to bring peace and security to the Galaxy. They succeeded in some aspects, but lost and abused the people's trust in so many others. The First Order followed in their footsteps, but that's not what we should have done. That's not what we will do now. We want the same thing, we want peace, justice and security, and there are other ways to achieve it than through violence and war."

Confusion in the ranks could be seen on the faces of the soldiers. It was not what they had been taught, it was not what they believed in.

"The First Order has taken everything from you! Your families, your land, your childhood, your names. Are you going to let it take your lives and your future too?"

None of them answered, and a deep, poignant silence accompanied Ben's words as all were hung on his lips.

"This General, the one who elected herself Supreme Leader, has not earned the right to command you. She doesn't care about you or who you are."

"Neither do you! You have abandoned us!" Repeated the captain. "And you're no better than her, you want the same thing! To see us die and fight for you!"

It was surprising that he placed the word die before fighting, thought Rey. For the first time since they had embarked on this mission, she felt Ben relax.

"No. That's not what I'm asking you to do today. I'm not asking you to join us, I'm asking for a promise that you won't join _her_. No one will ever make you fight again. It's over. If you choose to give up the First Order and your life as a Stormtrooper, you have my word, you'll be free to go."

Poe and Finn looked at each other in horror, before the former stepped forward and began to whisper.

"Ben... what are you talking about, we can't..."

But he raised his hand to shut him up.

"If, however, you decide to join us. I will personally see to it that nothing happens to you. One thing you can be sure of, you won't get another second chance. Believe me, I'm living proof. I don't pretend to deserve it, I don't pretend to be legitimate to stand here before you and ask you to make this choice. But someone helped me and saved me, someone offered me this second chance, just like the one I'm offering you now. And when an opportunity like that comes along, you'd have to be stupid not to take it. You don't seem stupid to me."

Despite the great pride and that overwhelming feeling that floated in the bond which made her blush, Rey felt a discomfort disturbing this touching speech. The captains looked at each other, then shook their heads. _Oh no_, thought Rey. It was over. The Stormtroopers who had lowered their weapons during the speech took them back and pointed at Ben again.

**_BEN! Watch out!_** She shouted in his mind, but he didn't move.

Everything accelerated after that. Panic crept into her, and as the Resistance forces prepared to defend themselves too, Rey drew her saber and lit it. But Ben raised his hands and turned to them. Focusing his eyes on Finn and Poe, he silently implored them to remain calm.

Then in one movement, the soldiers dropped their blasters. All of them. Some took off their helmets, others beat their chests with their fists, or pounded the ground with their feet. Rey sighed with relief, feeling her legs weakening as the aftermath of what had almost happened, reached her. Ben turned to her, and the smile he threw at her took her breath away.

He had done it.

/

Soon after, calm had returned to both sides. Of the hundred soldiers, only ten had expressed the desire to end the army and the fighting. They had taken off their armour, surrendered their weapons and pledged not to join the ranks of General Engell. But how could they be sure of this promise? Rose and Jannah worked out a solution together.

In the stormtroopers' helmets were basic but effective communication and tracking systems. Together, they cobbled a prototype of what would be beacon chips that would allow them to check that these men and women would not rally their enemy. They were willing to have them installed. These soldiers who did not wish to continue fighting would be monitored for as long as the fighting went on. It would still be possible for them to remove it once the Resistance had gone of course, but there was no room for doubt when everyone seemed ready to make a new start.

Leaning against a wall near BB8, Rey watched Ben from a distance. Arms folded, in great conversation with Poe, Connix, Finn, and the captains of the soldiers, she felt so proud for him. At last he seemed recognized, accepted, even Finn no longer seemed to openly dislike him, and she was almost sure to have heard him offer scant congratulations after his speech.

Yet Rey couldn't help but feel uncomfortable, as if she herself was out of place. It didn't take her long to put words to her strange thoughts. She had been useless. She could never have made such a speech, she would never have been able to galvanize and rally people like that. She brought no skills to their group.

Anxious not to spoil Ben's moment, she evicted the little droid, and slipped quietly to walk through the alleys of _Quarrow_.

It was the kind of city she liked, full of life, bustling, noisy people, with lots of colours and smells. She hadn't been overwhelmed like this since they visited Denon. But unlike the stuffy planet city, she felt good here.

She ended up in a wider street, where many drapes were hiding the sun and giving passers-by a more intimate atmosphere. Shops and stalls were located on both sides of the path, offering all kinds of merchandise. She walked past a small craftsman selling clothes, and without knowing why, she felt attracted and slowed down to look at the items. The shopkeeper greeted her lightly before turning his attention to a small sewing robot that seemed to be in bad shape. She wandered among the few items in the shop. Driven by a strange urge, she found herself wanting to get a gift for Ben. Since he'd given up everything to follow her, he had nothing left, except for the few things they'd taken out of his mother's stuff and the ratty clothes the Resistance had given him.

She would have liked him to have something of his own. Her attention turned to a large jacket made of a soft, black material. It would make him look like a pilot, she noticed, but the cut of the shoulder pads would fit perfectly with his large stature. This city wouldn't take credit, and she had nothing of value except her lightsaber, which of course was out of the question for her to offer. So instead, she offered to help the merchant fix his little droid. The man nodded with interest, and she immediately set to work. Twenty minutes later, she left the shop with a package in her hand, very satisfied with herself.

Rey had never offered anything like this before. Not to herself or anyone else. She never could afford it after all, nor did she want to. But she was hoping Ben would be touched by it. She felt him distracted in the bond, he still seemed very busy, and she had tried to hide what she was doing to surprise him. She was about to return to their ship, when she heard her name called out.

Rey froze, but only the sounds of the visitors in the market were resounding, she must have been dreaming.

"The last Jedi, Rey!"

No, this time, she was sure she had heard it. She folded down the hood of her tunic and silently walked towards the source of the voices.

In the middle of a large circular plaza, several men stood on an esplanade, shouting and chanting messages, and constantly pointing to the large holos that were being broadcast behind them. She saw the mask of Kylo Ren, and a holo showing him killing beings of which she did not know the species, with his scarlet saber.

She was startled when people next to her raised their fists and shouted:

"NO MORE FORCE USER"

Finally a holo of herself was broadcasted. The same one where she was hurling lightning bolts. She never thought she'd see it again after _Denon_'s incident, but she was there, and again people screamed their hatred.

"DEAT TO THE JEDI!"

She couldn't let that go, she had to explain it to them. She put her hand on her saber, holding the package for Ben firmly on the other, and then walked into the crowd. When she arrived to the esplanade, she hailed one of the agitators.

"What do you blame this Rey for?"

They looked pretty excited and dangerous, so she decided not to show her face in the open unless she had to. The man didn't notice her right away, which made her repeat her question louder. Appearing to see her at last, he interrupted and bent down to talk to her.

"You're really asking what we're accusing her of?"

"Yes. She's a Jedi, she only wants to help others, she's not dangerous."

"Ah! But that's because you don't know who the Force users are, especially the Jedi. A bunch of hypocritical magicians who control people who can't defend themselves, normal people like us."

"That's ridiculous, the Jedi have never done that!"

**_Rey?_** Called her Ben in the bond. **_Where are you ? We're leaving. _**

She didn't answer, her whole being focused on that freak.

"You have no idea what the Jedi are capable of."

"Neither do you. What did they do to you? What did that Rey do to you?"

"She represents them, she's dangerous, the Force is oppressing us. We're not equals, and that' intolerable."

"What? But the Force is good, it's everywhere, in all of us. In you, too!"

"How dare you insult me like that?"

"It binds us all together, to each other, we need the Force!"

"Ah!"

The man seemed to gloat after she uttered that sentence.

"But only those who are sensitive to it think such a thing, you are one of them!"

**_Rey? What are you doing?_**

She had enough. She had to make them understand, she needed to justify herself, explain it to them. She took off her hood and looked into his eyes. Her hazel eyes darkened as she felt anger flooding in. The man recognized her at once, and surprised, he quickly backed away, and fell backwards.

"But... But it's you! _You_ are the Jedi!"

"Yes, and I won't let you tell any more lies about me and the Force!"

**_REY!_** Shout Ben.

Immediately the spectators came closer and soon she was surrounded. But Rey was ready. If she didn't want to draw her saber — these people were already scared enough of her — she wouldn't remain defenseless.

As on _Denon_, she felt a stone brush close to her face, and she avoided another as she backed away and it fell at her feet. The situation was getting complicated. But they were attacking her after all, she was within her rights to defend herself. So she raised her free hand, and one of the drapes over a stall fell on a group of people. The resulting distraction and the shouting allowed her to run away, but soon she was blocked in her path. She finally decided to answer Ben, who had not stopped calling in the bond.

**_Ben! I'm in a bit of trouble, but I'll manage, don't come! Your presence will only make things worse. I'll meet you back at the ship._**

She didn't pay attention to his answer as she was just backed into a corner. Behind her were high walls. It would be difficult for her to reach a ledge, but not impossible. While she was still hesitating to draw her saber, the cries of hatred and fear from the fanatics finally made her lose her calm as a new stone was thrown in her direction. Then anger, her vicious and treacherous anger started to show. She was controlling it, muzzling her lightning bolts and her outburst of power, but for how long?

The man who had spoken on the platform stepped forward among the crowd, and the whole group let him pass. An evil look weighed on his face, and once again Rey wondered what she had done to these people. She was about to ask him to reconsider, to stop for a moment, feeling his anger about to overtake his reason, when shouts were heard.

"Move along! All of you!"

Blaster shots were fired into the sky and the crowd began to panic.

In the distance Rey saw soldiers. It was the stormtroopers, accompanied by Resistance troops. The former no longer wore their helmets or armour, but the regular black tunic underneath. Ben stood in front of them, and ran towards her. The vision shook her to her core.

He was so handsome. She would never get tired of thinking that, even in such a moment. He looked like a great leader, a general, _kriff_ even a king.

The fanatics were pushed back by the soldiers, intimidated by their numbers and their blaster fire. Their leader cast a last dark look at them before running away with some of his men. Rey felt her knees drop and she slid against the wall, relieved to be able to breathe again. A moment later Ben grabbed her and held her tight. She clung to his clothes, still shocked by what had just happened, but Ben had already grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to let him go so that he could look into her eyes. He detailed her face, caressing her cheeks with his fingers as he began to scream.

"Are you crazy? Why did you do that?"

"I... I'm just..."

"I was so worried, why did you leave?"

Finn and Poe arrived after him, slightly out of breath.

"Rey! You all right?" Finn cried out.

It was the first time he'd spoken directly to her since their fight.

"It was close," Ben replied in her place.

She glanced at him darkly before disengaging from his embrace and pushed him away violently with both her hands. She had to use the Force to pull him back. She hadn't meant to hurt him, but he was much stronger than she was. He took another few steps back, shocked by her gesture.

"I told you not to come!"

"And let something happen to you? Are you out of your mind?"

"Stop saying that! I didn't need you to fight them off!"

"I know! But_ kriff_, Rey they were so many! You couldn't have gotten away without hurting one and that's not what you wanted!"

"Of course not, but I can defend myself!"

"You really think now is the time to discuss your relationship problems," exclaimed Poe, placing himself between the two of them.

She gestured her hand towards the group of angry people who had dispersed but whose members continued to stare at her gloomily. Then she addressed the General in a dry tone:

"Who are they? How long has this been going on? Why wasn't I informed?"

"Some lunatics, it's nothing, don't worry."

"Don't worry?! They were calling my name Poe! Me! They wanted me dead, people I've never even met!"

Connix, Rose and Jannah had just arrived with a few more soldiers.

"Rey you okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! I would like someone to explain to me what's going on!"

"In the ship ! Let's not hang around here any longer!"

They all left, their trail secured by the stormtroopers. Ben called her in a low voice, but Rey ignored him and slowed her pace to match Jannah's.

"So how'd it go?" she asked the young woman.

"Very well," the deserter replied. "There were a few... strange moments when they obeyed Ben rather than Poe, but other than that it was a success."

"Ben would never lead an army you know," Rey said.

"I never thought so."

"Some do."

They both knew who Rey had in mind.

/

While she was visiting the market, the Resistance had organized everything and as soon as all the soldiers were loaded onto the shuttles, they left town. Feeling they were leaving like thieves, Connix hurried to send a message to the contact she had had, informing them of the situation. The rest of their group gathered in the large living-room of the ship's quarters, and Rey wasted no time demanding an explanation.

"How long has this been going on?" She asked again. "I thought _Denon_ was an isolated case, that someone was trying to intimidate us, that's what you told me!"

She was blaming not only Finn and Poe, but also Ben. The latter frowned before looking at the Generals.

"How could they have become so important in such a short time?"

"We don't know much about them. They call themselves the Eghalist. They emerged from the Outer Rim one day, and managed to gather the right people around them... They are supported by many powerful people now. "

"But what do they want? I mean, it doesn't make any sense. Why the hatred? What have I done to them?"

"It goes further than you, Rey," said Connix who had returned. "They've extended their message to all Force sensitive beings. They claim them responsible for all the wrongs of the Galaxy. Wars, the Emperor, and other, a speech full of confusion and prejudice."

"But effective..." added Poe in a small voice.

Rey closed her eyes for a moment, trying to integrate what she had just heard, then she started pacing back and forth, feeling caged, like a dangerous animal.

"There's something else you're not telling me," she exclaimed as everyone remained silent.

Poe and Connix looked at each other, uncertain, before the first one spoke.

"Well, the problem is that they are beginning to have influence in many systems... Many Force-sensitive people have been exposed, removed from positions of power, even killed. They're using a fear they invented..."

"They threatened the Resistance, didn't they? Questioned Ben.

"Not yet. But let's just say your two names publicly associated with the cause doesn't help us."

"But.."

It was Finn who just spoke. He seemed deeply shocked, but also sad. His distress moved Rey, although she could not understand why the news upset him so much. It didn't affect him after all.

"But most people who feel the Force don't even know it, they don't use it, their threats don't make sense! What are they planning to do?"

No one was really sure.

Unable to hear any more, Rey sat angrily in a corner of the ship and closed her eyes, making it clear she wanted to be left alone. Her friends started talking in a low voice, but she preferred to concentrate on her breathing, trying to calm the frantic rhythm of her heart. In spite of herself, Rey heard Ben's voice. But far from triggering the delicious sensations that this sound always did, she was annoyed this time. She was still angry at him. Very angry.

But if Rey was thinking about it, she was more angry at herself. She hadn't accomplished anything lately, just destroying, being protected or comforted by others. Once again, she wondered if she really belonged here.

**_Why do you say such a thing_**, Ben said sadly.

**_Because it's the truth. I feel like I'm not capable of anything anymore. I'm weak. And hated by strangers. _**

**_That's not true, Rey. You forget everything you've already accomplished and what you continue to accomplish! You survived for years on a hostile planet, all alone! You're a great warrior, you destroyed the Emperor! You are not weak, do you hear me? Don't you dare think such a thing! Those bastards have no idea who you are, what you're up against, they're just..._**

She let him get lost in these insults, finding nothing to answer, meditating on his words, and struggling to believe them.

**_And need I remind you that you beat me every time we fought? _**he added, trying to relieve the tension he perceived in her.

He must really be trying to cheer her up, Rey realized, because he usually always claimed he let her win, which had always had a knack for annoying her prodigiously.

**_Only because you never meant to hurt me, as you so vividly remind me. _**

**_I can be a bit of an idiot sometimes. _**

**_No kidding?_**

**_Don't ever think that about yourself again, Rey. Look what happened today! _**

**_You did this, Ben! I didn't do anything! _**

**_Without you I would not be here Rey. Without you I would be nothing. Please forgive me, I never meant to make you feel inferior, or weak. You're the strongest and most wonderful person to me._**

**_Stop that. _**

**_It's the truth! _**

**_If you think I'm so strong, why do you feel the need to rush to my rescue every time? _**

**_Because I'm the most selfish person in the world. I couldn't bear to let anything happen to you. _**

She remained silent for a moment before raising her head and crossing his eyes.

**_Oh, Ben._**

**_Come,_** he said, reaching out his hand to her.

She hesitated. She still felt guilty for having reacted this way, but Ben began to stare at her with his expressive eyes at the other end of the ship. She resisted for a few more seconds before getting up and running to sit on his lap and cling to him. He clutched her, and she did the same, not caring for the glances of her friends nearby. As he kissed her forehead, she advised the package containing the jacket she had put on one end of the couch when she arrived. She hesitated for a few moments before bringing it and handing it to him. Ben looked at her in disbelief, not knowing what to do with it.

**_What's that? _**

**_It's for you. _**

She looked at him, worried about his reaction. What if he didn't like it? What if he thought it was silly? Ignoring her concerns, Ben opened the package, and unfolded the cloth in front of him. He didn't say a word, his gaze fixed on it, while Rey's heart was missing several beats in a row. Had she made a mistake? Perhaps the coat reminded him of his father's usual clothes. She hadn't thought about that, it really contrasted with what he must have been used to wearing.

**_Why_**, was his only answer.

**_I... I wanted to offer you something, I thought it would please you, you don't have much to wear, and... I wanted to. _**

Ben glanced around, making sure they weren't being watched, and then leaned over to kiss her. Rey laughed at his enthusiasm as she relaxed back into his arms.

**_You like it?_**

**_I love it. _**

He grabbed a sleeve and tried to put it on. Rey helped him as he insisted that she stay on his lap, not making it easy for him.

**_Thank you Rey._**

**_It's just a jacket._**

**_It's much more than that. It's the first gift I've received in a long time. _**

/

/

_Space Station Requiem, Lianna Atmosphere, Outer Rim._

"You had the perfect opportunity and you blew it! She was at your mercy! I served her to you on a silver platter, and you made a fool of yourself Coderex!"

"Your troops on site should have taken care of it, I can't send my men everywhere."

"That's why I warned you beforehand, _kriff_! Why do you think I tipped off the governors immediately... The fools didn't even think to check where the information came from. But that doesn't take the blame away from you. You failed!"

"Why didn't you ask your First Order to take care of it?"

His interlocutor seemed unsettled for a moment, but then recovered immediately.

"So you know about it. Good."

"Of course I'm aware! How long were you going to hide from me that you'd signed an alliance with the new Supreme Leader and that scum of Rotta the Hutt? How dare you do this to me?" he shouted.

"Oh shut up. You have no idea what this means to our movement. Besides, I don't understand your reaction. You and this new leader share a lot in common, I think she hates Kylo Ren as much as you do, and almost as much as I do Force sensitives."

"But to ally with them... it goes against everything I believed... you have betrayed me..."

"Come on."

"I'm going to cut you off, Skæn, I can't keep following you anymore."

"That's the first time you've ever called me by my name, Coderex. But please, do that, my friend. I'll take care of the Jedi and Kylo Ren by myself. With the legions already recovered by the Supreme Leader, our movement has taken on a whole new dimension. I no longer need your Outer Rim mercenaries."

General Coderex sensed the situation was slipping from him.

"I... Wait."

"I'll allow you to apologize and we can all pretend this never happened. Don't forget your goal."

"Kylo Ren yes..."

"You were about to tell me something, I believe?"

"We've captured the smuggler Zorii Bliss."

"And I'm supposed to know her?"

"Don't play stupid. She's Dameron's bitch."

"Oh, right. Good. Very good, Coderex. Looks like you're capable of accomplishing something after all. I'll meet you on _Lianna_. You will finally get your revenge, Kylo Ren will soon be dead."

/

/

_Ohma D'un. The day after. _

"Here, hold still, it's almost over."

"If that droid doesn't hurry up, I'll rip it all off and you'll never see me again!"

"Just try !"

Ben burst out laughing as he saw the two women confront each other. Rose joined him, and in one same movement they rolled their eyes at the sight of their two partners arguing.

With the ceremony on _Naboo_ coming up, it was now time for the Resistance to choose the outfits their members would wear to this important event. If _Denon_'s Governors were snobbish, it was nothing compared to the importance that _Naboo_ had for appearances. Under Connix's watchful eye, they had imported many dresses, tunics and outfits, meters and meters of fabric more luxurious and soft than ever, to make them outfits that would match their ranks and those of their guests. Rey had delayed her own fittings for as long as possible, but her friends had caught her while she and Ben were enjoying a quiet moment alone. He, reading her Jedi books and she, asleep in his arms, had uttered the same sigh of annoyance at the sight of these troublemakers.

Ben, unable to attend the ceremony himself — for obvious reasons — had insisted on accompanying Rey for this painful moment. To help her keep her calm first, she never hid the little interest she had in all these frivolities, but above all because he would not have the opportunity to see her wearing this outfit. And although she didn't like it, Ben, for his part, wouldn't miss it.

At first glance, the long midnight blue dress that fitted her forms seemed simple in appearance. It wasn't until you got close to it that you could grasp the details. Ben hoped that no one would dare, he wanted to be the only one to contemplate the thousands of tiny silver filaments that intertwined with the fabric, like the abstract representation of distant constellations. The straight cut at the bottom of the garment went up and tightened around her slim waist, emphasizing her hips and bust. He had not uttered a word when she appeared in the room and her friends had taken her up on a table to adjust a piece of cloth, or an uneven length on one side.

Although dimly lit by artificial light, she was still glowing to his eyes. The Force seemed to flow out of her body, she was and would remain _his_ light, guiding him into the darkness where he wandered.

She had blushed as he began to comment more and more loudly in the bond on her outfit and beauty. Despite all the compliments she received, only his opinion mattered to her. And Ben didn't waste any time in giving it to her. Soon he could no longer control his thoughts in the bond, and at the sight of Rey's cheeks getting hotter and hotter, only the presence of her friends prevented him from immediately climbing up on that table with her and ...

Capturing a thought of admiration in the mind of Dameron who stood beside him, Ben glanced at him darkly and clenched his jaws. Who did he think he was, Rey was his...

No, he mustn't think that.

He got up from his seat and began to take some steps to calm his thoughts and his body, which manifested its desires a little too much for his liking. Rey followed him with her eyes as he walked by, and she reached out her hand to caress his cheek slightly. Dameron hadn't seemed to notice his trouble, and perhaps it was for the best. Since their success the day before, the General had been polite to him, and he knew how happy it made Rey. Even Finn had been pleasant. Ben wondered if he had reconsidered his suggestion. If he had, what had happened the day before with those Eghalist must surely have reinforced his refusal.

In the background Dameron was trying to lighten the mood by making a few comments. Ben listened with a distracted ear to his ridiculous attempts at humour when Rey's name made him turn his head.

"What are you talking about," she replied.

"I'm just saying that if you're too beautiful, you'll take Kaydel's place in the heart of the Queen of _Naboo_."

He addressed her with one of his secret smiles, which according to another eye must have been charming, but right now Ben was only thinking of erasing it. With his fists if possible. But he didn't have time to do so, because Rey seemed to have had the same idea. She leapt down from the table, receiving the beeps of protest from the designer droids, but instead of going after the General as Ben had assumed, she rushed to Rose. Her friend had looked down, offended and worried about the joke at her expense. Connix, who had already been on edge for some time, seemed to lose her temper completely and moved towards Poe with an aggressive pace.

"What the kriff are you talking about?" exclaimed the commander.

"I was joking."

"I've already told you to stop that!"

She pointed an index finger at his chest and pushed him back until he tripped on one of the couches in the room. He fell backwards, seeming surprised at the reaction of his second, she who was usually so calm.

"Rose looks at me," she continued. "Don't listen to him, he's an idiot."

The idiot in question gave her a shocked look before getting up from his disgraceful position.

"Hey! You're talking to your General," said Poe.

"No, I'm talking to the idiot who just hurt my girlfriend."

The light atmosphere seemed to have disappeared, and everyone watched the two authority figures face each other. The General finally yielded up and gave a contrite look to the young mechanic.

"I'm sorry Rose, that wasn't funny, I'm an idiot indeed."

Ben sneered and crossed his arms over his chest, for once agreeing with him.

"Oh you shut up," replied Poe.

"I'd like to remind you," continued Connix, "that the Queen is married and has two children, so if you're so keen on making dubious jokes, at least make an effort to make them funny."

"She's married, yes. To a woman."

He raised his hands in the air as a sign of surrender to the dark glances of the three women present.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop, I promise."

The fittings resumed, and Ben turned his attention back to Rey, who winced as a droid pulled her hair back and forth, creating a complicated hairstyle and causing her to moan in pain. He clenched his fists of anger. If that tin can pulled one more cry of pain out of her, he was going to...

"I know she likes you, how can I compete with a queen..."

Connix sighed as she cast a new, exasperated look at Poe, as if to say, "_See what you've done?_" before taking her partner's hand in hers.

"There's no need for you to compete! She likes me, but it's because I've known her for a long time, I was present at her coronation, Leia had introduced us."

"Because she was training me and she was her niece," she hastened to add before Rose's horrified gaze.

"Leia's niece?" Rey exclaimed. "But then ..."

She turned to Ben.

"Your cousin?"

"Distant," he confirmed with a shrug.

"Is this a joke?"

Ben, embarrassed by all those glances at him, sat back in the corner of the room.

"I thought you knew it."

"Why didn't you tell me, Connix?"

She growled.

"I've already mentioned it, Poe, but your legendary memory must have failed you."

She seemed to realize that she was beginning to become impertinent.

"Why do you think she let us take Ben in here when everyone else refused?"

"That explain why she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you! You're the one who..."

"She doesn't really carry me in her heart either," Ben cut her off.

Rey seemed disturbed by this information. Ben didn't understand why, it didn't change anything for him. He had no affinity with this cousin either. Yet she wanted to know more, and she approached him for questioning, once again ignoring the droids who were taking care of her.

"But Luke didn't have a... "

"My grandmother Padme," he explained to her calmly, "the former queen of _Naboo_ had a sister, Sola Naberrie. Her granddaughter, who chose the same name, was elected to the regency years later. She is a little older than me, and I only saw her two or three times when I was a child."

Rey nodded her head, but even though her questions had been answered, she was still confused.

"Sometimes I forget you're royalty."

"Please don't say that."

"If _Her Majesty the Princess_ would let the fitting go on we would all be grateful. Rose forgive me, really."

He took her by the shoulders and kissed her on the cheek to make amends. The latter, the living embodiment of kindness and gentleness, laughed before freeing herself and offering him a bossy look.

"You owe me. Why don't you come over here and pick out your outfit? Rey's not the only one who missed the deadline, you think I didn't notice?"

"I'm a General, I shouldn't have to endure this," the man grunted as he followed her.

He, Connix and Rose walked to the back of the room, and debated in front of the pile of clothes that had been placed on one of the tables.

Ben pulled Rey up against him, and she put her arms around his neck.

"A prince," she murmured.

"Not you too!"

He could see that she was about to protest, but he preferred to silence her with a kiss. His hands left her waist where they had been until now, and he pulled them up to the temporary ties that held the front of her outfit.

**_Have I told you how much I love this dress? _**

**_I wouldn't mind if you took it off_**, she growled as she bit his neck.

He grunted too before firmly grasping the delicate fabric, but a cry from Connix made them jump and come to their senses.

"Rey! Don't you dare damage the dress! And you Ben if you could... Finn? Is everything all right?

Everyone turned to the newcomer standing in the doorway.

"Ben, called him Finn. Can... Can I talk to you? It's... About the stormtroopers," he said.

He stood up, undid Rey's hands, who wouldn't let go of him, promising her he wouldn't be long, and followed the young General down the hall. He seemed uncertain and hesitated before speaking.

"So here it is..."

Finally. He'd made up his mind. Ben didn't need to probe use the Force to find the answer he was looking for, the new glow in Finn's eyes offered him everything he wanted to know.

"Tonight," he told him. "When everyone is asleep. In the forest."

/

/

_Space Station Requiem Prison quarters, Lianna atmosphere, Outer Rim._

Zorii contemplated the marks left on the steel walls of her cell. Drawing the deep grooves with her finger, she wondered again how she could have been so stupid. Several days since her capture had passed without her seeing anyone, only a droid had brought her two meals a day. The other cells were all empty.

Zorii was alone, and terribly bored. What were they going to do with her? The leader, General Coderex, said she would serve them. But for what? A ransom demand? No, they got Kylo Ren's entire fortune back by capturing her, so credits couldn't be their motive. A trade then? Her for the Resistance prisoner? But the Jedi would never allow it.

She buried her head in her lap and wrapped her arms around them. Her breathing became labored. The waiting and worrying was driving her crazy, but the fear was beginning to win her over. How long would it last? As if to answer her silent prayer, a thud resounded in the empty and sinister corridors of the prison. Then voices and muffled sounds resounded. Several people were approaching.

She got up and quickly wiped away the tears that had been beading from the corner of her eyes, then sticking her head to the bars, she examined the new arrivals.

Two men, followed by dozens of heavily armed and hooded soldiers, marched briskly towards her cell. If she recognized the little General, the other was unknown to her. Dressed in a light linen tunic, he was tall, and wore long blond hair pulled back, so that the locks fell on his shoulders. She did not know why, but this man immediately made her feel uncomfortable. She avoided crossing his gaze when he stood in front of her, looking at her through the bars. Trapped and humiliated, Zorii stepped back into the darkness.

"Well done Coderex."

"There, you have a leverage over her now, the Jedi should be joining you shortly."

So it wasn't Kylo Ren they wanted, it was Rey! What was that for? It didn't make any sense.

"You're crazy," she cried out. "We're not friends, she will never come to my rescue. The Resistance doesn't even know I'm here!"

"They will."

The man smiled at her and Zorii felt like throwing up, whatever that man was, he was definitely evil. A sick aura was coming out of his face and made her want to wash herself of the look he had cast on her. They talked quietly in front of her cell and then left her alone again.

Zorii curled up on herself. How many minutes or hours went by as she vigorously rubbed her arms, trying to make the memories of her meeting with her jailer go away.

"He gives me the creeps too."

She rose abruptly and looked for the owner of that voice. A few meters from her cell was the spy.

"Well, well," Zorii said, with all the condescension she kept inside. "How we meet again. Come to gloat? Or to taunt me with the handsome bounty you must have received for my capture? Maybe you're finally going to use it to do something with that hair of yours"

"Not really no," she replied, ignoring her last comment. "Why did you insist like that? If you had left me you wouldn't be here."

Zorii spat through her bars, and she was pleased to see the woman step back.

"Go away."

"That was a good move, you know, on _Coruscant_. I didn't realize it until it was too late."

"I shouldn't have let you run, I should have shot you and let you bleed to death."

"Clearly. But why did you do it then?"

She seemed genuinely curious. With her head tilted to the side, she watched her intrigued, trying to unravel the mystery of her former hunter. Zorii wanted to grab her by the hair and break her neck. Instead she scowled, and stared at the wall. Tired of her silence, the spy stood up and began to walk away. Although she felt a deep hatred for the woman, Zorii realized that her fear of being alone again was stronger than her hatred. So she held her back.

"I wanted revenge, on you and ... But it seems I could never do it," she reluctantly said.

Why did she answer her? Why was she justifying herself?

"If it's any consolation, that murderer will soon get what he deserves."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Kylo Ren. That's who you wanted revenge on, isn't it? For your planet? _Kijimi_, right?"

Zorii growled. Of course she knew. She worked in maintenance, in the hangars, she must have gleaned information from all over, and that Babu blabbermouth must have told what happened to them.

"You're well informed," she said, from the tip of her lips.

"That was my job. He destroyed my planet and my family, too. We're not so different the two of us."

Zorii threw herself against the metal bars. The woman backed away, shocked.

"We're nothing alike, I'm not a kriffing traitor!"

"I was paid to do it, it was a job like any other. I don't think you're in a position to judge me _spice runner_."

"Get the fuck out of here. I don't know why you came, but I swear, if you stay one more minute..."

"Actually, I had something to propose to you."

That was the cause of her downfall, Zorii realized. Accepting deals and proposals from people she hated. But if Solo had gotten her, this time it wouldn't work.

"I'm Tyna, by the way."

"I don't give a shit."

/

/

After making sure Rey was deeply asleep, Ben put a light kiss on her cheek and then straightened up. In the darkness of the night, he gazed at her tenderly. What he was about to do would be for her, just for her. He was ready to do anything to protect her. No one deserved to be happy and safe as Rey. Even after weeks, he was still amazed that this wonderful woman was willing to share her time and affection with him. She turned over in her sleep, unconsciously looking for him behind her back, and Ben felt himself melting. He felt filled with such happiness, such lo...

"_Kriff_," he whispered.

He hadn't realized what time it was. What lay ahead would be complicated enough without him provoking Finn into thinking he was late.

He reluctantly closed the bond and Rey disappeared from his bed. It was better that she didn't know what he was doing, not until Finn had at least told her. He didn't know why he was so kind to him, he didn't deserve it, but he had convinced himself that this secret belonged to Finn and that only he could decide with whom he would share it. He ran at full speed to the clearing where he and Rey had fought, an eternity ago it seemed. Finn was already there, sitting on a stump and looking prodigiously annoyed.

"I've been waiting for you for thirty minutes, what the hell were you doing?" He said dryly.

Ben grimaced at the impertinence of his new apprentice and thought it best to remind him to behave. He shouldn't forget who the student here was.

"If we're both going to make this work, you're going to have a little more respect for me."

"You can always dream about me calling you _Master_ or something."

Ben sighed and restrained himself from doing anything foolish. It had to work, no matter how hard it would be.

"What made you change your mind," Ben asked him after a moment.

He had a little idea, but he'd rather have heard it from him.

"I agreed, that's the most important thing, isn't it? So, what did you want to teach me?"

He put himself in a fighting position, wielding an imaginary lightsaber. Ben shook his head impatiently, wondering if he hadn't made a mistake after all. Then he sat cross-legged on the tree stump and invited him to do the same. Finn looked at him in disbelief, almost disappointed, and then followed him with a grumble.

"Good. Now close your eyes."

Seeing that Finn refused to comply, perhaps for fear of being vulnerable in his presence, Ben closed his first. He didn't know if his student would obey him, but he too would have to learn to trust him. He waited a few minutes, the noises of the night covering their breathing, and then he spoke again.

"Try to clear your mind."

"What's that? That's your first lesson? Are you kidding me?"

"Shut up."

Perfectly receptive to the Force, he could feel everything around him. The rustling of leaves in the wind, the sounds of animals lurking in the bushes, but also the anger and annoyance of the young General in front of him. His fear too. He was terrified. So Ben decided to help him and distract him a little by making him talk about himself.

/

An hour later they hadn't succeeded in anything. Finn had certainly opened his eyes long ago, but Ben hadn't moved an inch. His pupil's thoughts were too confused, too agitated for them to succeed in doing anything. He had quickly realized that the fact that _he_ was his teacher, among so many others, was the main problem. If Rey had done it, things would certainly have been different, but it had to be him. Because Ben couldn't tell her what he was going to do with Finn. He would one day. Maybe. He knew she'd be mad at him, but he couldn't go back on his decision. The thought of the young woman sleeping alone in her bed saddened him, and he decided to speed things up. He would even provoke Finn if he had to.

"Why didn't you ever tell Rey?"

"It's none of your business."

"Hm. You're scared. Scared of what it meant. Scared of discovering that power. You saw what it did to her, you were afraid it would happen to you, too."

"Just stop it."

"You could stop me if you'd just focus!"

"I said stop..."

"You are afraid that the Force is the reason for all that you have accomplished, that you are not in control of your choices and your destiny."

Ben was surprised to find such thoughts in Finn, as he had always thought he was a coward and a traitor. Perhaps he had misjudged him.

"I can only understand you," he said.

Finn looked in disbelief at the man he hated, but who had just put words to one of his greatest fears.

"Why are you doing this, Ben? What's in it for you? Do you enjoy having this power over me? Knowing there's nothing I can do to stop you? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"Stop it! Stop trying to make it seem like you've really changed!"

Fine. Now he had really pissed him off. He had tried it the easy way, his uncle's way. But he himself had never learned like that, why did he think he could teach something other than what he was. Finn's face contracted, and for the first time that night, he focused. His gaze went blank, then he closed his eyes, and Ben knew what he had to do.

"You're scared too," Finn said. "Afraid of... Afraid of losing her, afraid we'll find out something... That Rey is..."

He suddenly opened his eyes.

"No," Finn whispered.

"Yes."

"It can't be."

"And yet."

"That's not true, you're lying!"

"I assure you I'm not.

"Rey cannot be his granddaughter ..."

Ben didn't answer but nodded his head with a sorry look on his face. He had understood from the first days of his captivity that Rey had not, and did not wish to reveal her origins. He felt terribly sorry for betraying her in this way, but he couldn't wait any longer. Although she was getting better and better he knew that sooner or later the darkness she was trying to bury would seek to possess her again. And if Ben wasn't there then... He had faith in her, in her incredible power and the courage she held. But he had always been so selfish, he wouldn't risk letting her fight alone.

"Was that... the Force I just used?" Finn whispered, interrupting his train of thought.

"Yes. But that's because I projected my thoughts to you to access them, don't think it's that simple."

"Would it kill you to say a word of encouragement?"

Ben rolled his eyes.

"If you didn't hide it from me... why tell me that... why reveal it to me..."

"Because I feel like something terrible is about to happen. Rey and I have been having strange dreams lately and I feel like this is a warning. I'm afraid that... I'm afraid that I won't be there for her all the time..."

"You're just gonna leave her? How can you..."

"Not of my will! I will always protect her! Even if I have to die for that..."

"Am I supposed to be sad right now?"

Ben didn't answer and motioned for him to continue. Finn closed his eyes and began to see Ben's thoughts again. It wasn't what he had wanted to teach him, but it was just as well to begin with. He began to select some neutral memories and thoughts from his life. Words from his parents, a few moments of his Jedi training with Luke, the beginnings of course, before he couldn't get close to his uncle without wanting to hurt him. Then some memories of Rey. When she talked to him about her friends, about Finn, about the sadness and guilt she felt when she saw him mad at her. Ben was almost tempted to make him pay for Rey's suffering by sharing with him some of the intimate moments they had spent together, but he restrained himself. Those memories belonged only to them.

He wasn't sure if Finn perceived them all, but soon his student became tired of it and asked him to train him in something "cool" instead.

"Like what?"

"I don't know... levitate something?"

Ben had laughed softly without being able to help himself. They were all the same. He himself had been terribly excited when he had brought something to him for the first time. He showed him a small pile of pebbles and wood shavings at the foot of the stump on which they had sat, and motioned to him to go for it.

"But ... How?"

He threw his hand to the ground and closed his eyes. Nothing happened. Ben struggled not to smile at his apprentice's discomfited look, but instead he reached out his own hand, and all the pebbles rose up before them. Then he put it back in his lap, but the stones hung in the air, and then they began to turn around Finn. This one shaked his head, annoyed by his little game.

"No need to show off, just teach me how to do it."

"Clear your mind," Ben replied, letting the stones fall to the ground.

"That again? It's getting annoying."

"Levitation is one of the easiest techniques to learn. Three-year-old padawans could do it without difficulty."

"You're right, who needs encouragement? I really don't know what we're doing here. You're the most annoying, the most arrogant, the most kriffing piece of ..."

In front of him had risen a pebble. The smallest one, only a few centimeters wide.

"Did you... ?"

"No. It's interesting how you can concentrate when you're angry. I wonder what my uncle would have thought of that," Ben continued thoughtfully.

"I did that..."

He threw his hand, but the little rock fell to the ground. Finn, disappointed, tried again but the experiment failed again.

"Well, say something to piss me off."

Ben laughed.

"That's not how you're going to succeed."

"You're kidding me? Isn't that what you're doing? Getting mad all the time? Using the power of the dark side?"

Ben raised an eyebrow.

"And that's what you want to learn? How to use the dark side?"

"No!" Finn cried out, alarmed. "No, of course not, but since you said I could concentrate when I got angry, I thought..".

"It's because your anger at me makes you empty your mind, you focus your whole being on one thing. Try to do it without me provoking you. Close your eyes and focus on my voice."

"If you think for one second that I'm gonna..."

"Finn."

Ben didn't know if the former soldier would appreciate what he was about to do, he himself wondered if it was a good idea. Why did he want to help him? Did he like teaching after all? No, it couldn't be that.

**_Focus on the rock. _**

"What are you doing? Was that you? In my mind?"

**_Shut up and do as I say! Focus on the stone. Visualize it. Feel the Force, around you, in the air, on the ground, it's everywhere. _**

**_Now use it. Think about what you want to do. And do it! Visualize it in your mind. _**

"That's rubbish, you mean all I have to do is imagine it and..."

"Finn. Open your eyes."

In front of him flew weakly the small pebble.

"Oh shit. I did it!"

"Well now that you've levitated something, we can pick up the other exercise."

Two hours later, his student was completely exhausted but satisfied. And soothed in a way.

So was Ben. Despite his little comments and criticisms, he was hard for him to admit that Finn was doing his best. He was now running out of memories to pass on to him to test his abilities, and he had finally started to think back to the events of the day before. His concern for Rey made Finn shudder.

"When they came after her, I was so scared," he said in a small voice. "I know she could have fought back, I've seen her in action, but ..."

Unconsciously he had begun to caress his leg, where the tree branch that Rey had dropped had broken the bone.

"But I thought it could have been me instead. I never wanted that, that power. The Force. But it's here, inside me, and I couldn't let it terrify me any longer. I've seen what fear of the Force makes people do..."

Ben nodded, understanding what he was saying. If he hadn't been so afraid for Rey, he would have been almost happy about the incident at _Quarrow's_ market. It had finally made Finn aware of his responsibility as a Force sensitive. It was unfair, he himself sometimes wished he'd never had that power, but they couldn't change who they were. All that mattered was how they used that power.

"And you're the one who said that," Finn exclaimed in disbelief as Ben shared his point of view.

"I know, it sounds strange."

"That's not the word I would have used."

"I've had a lot of time to think about it over the last few months."

"Prison does that, I guess."

A new silence stretched between them. Finn raised his hand to the small pile of rocks and concentrated. This time, three stones rose, trembling slightly. A big smile stretched his lips without him being able to stop it, and when he looked at it, Ben nodded approvingly. It was probably the first time that Finn hadn't made an angry or disgusted grin at him.

"Listen Ben... I don't know what you were talking about, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I hope nothing happens to you... for her sake," he said. "She needs you too much. I don't understand it and I accept it even less, but one would have to be blind not to see that you're helping her."

"Will you finally stop ignoring her then?"

"It was stupid of me... I guess I was jealous and blind."

"She needs you too, you know. All of you, her friends. That's why I told you this secret. She'll be mad at me, but I want to make sure at least one person knows what she's up against if I were to... leave."

"What you said about Palpatine, it's horrible, but... it doesn't change anything for me. She'll still my friend, and I know she'll get over it. She's strong."

"More than you'll ever realize, but she needs people around her."

"So I'll... I'll be there."

"Thanks, Finn."

"When did you realize that I could... well you know what I mean."

"I had my first suspicion on _Kef Bir_. But when you let me pass with the Falcon, I understood. That day I projected all of my intentions and you sensed them. If you hadn't been able to sense the Force, I probably would have been shot."

"Probably yes."

"I imagine you regret it."

"I thought I did. But no, I never could. It's not that I don't want to though, but... you saved her. I love her more than I hate you."

"Lucky for me. Come on, focus again. This time I won't project."

"I'm tired, I'd rather stop."

"Don't be lazy!"

"The sun will be up soon, we've been here for hours! You're such a bad teacher!"

/

/

Rey yawned and stretched. Curled up in the Falcon's hold, she was looking for repairs to make to her ship. She was alone at this early hour of the morning. She'd tried to wake Ben, but his cute grunts had convinced her to let him sleep. She couldn't understand why he was so tired, since he was the one who had insisted on going to bed early the night before. But his sleep had been so restless lately that she hadn't insisted.

Despite the Falcon's still scruffy appearance, she couldn't find anything to do. Deeply annoyed, she decided to stop and look for another occupation instead. She could always run a little, she had lost some stamina lately.

Rey was about to get out of the ship when she froze as she saw a familiar silhouette in the hall.

"Finn?"

"Can I speak with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

She let him in and the two of them sat down on the floor.

Days of silence and unspoken words had left deep marks on their friendship, and Rey realized how much she had missed him. She was about to say something to break the awkward silence, but Finn beat her to it.

"Look, I was an idiot, I... I wanted to apologize."

"I owe you an apology, too."

"Rey, there's something I should have told you a long time ago."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_General Dameron's office, Ohma D'un. __On the day before the signing of the United Galactic Systems charter._

A few hours before the most important event since the Battle of _Exegol_ for the Resistance, its leaders were reviewing the final preparations to be made. What speeches would be delivered, what clauses would not be open to debate, which head of state would be to be avoided or hard to convince. All gathered in Dameron's office, Ben was still astonished to have joined, albeit reluctantly, this small party.

The huge upholstered sofas were all occupied. To his left, reading for the hundredth time some notes she had taken on a datapad, Connix. Her girlfriend Rose, long asleep after C3-PO had had them revise the names of heads of state and systems — each one more boring than the last — had put her head on her legs, and her body, though tiny, stretched all the way across the cushions. The two Generals and Jannah had taken the largest sofa. Hands together, Finn and Jannah were squabbling with Poe, who was sitting in a ridiculous posture with his head in the air and his legs on the backrest.

It had been a long, boring evening. Ben sighed again as he looked forward to the end.

Fortunately, the boredom had been somewhat softened by a much more interesting and important person in his eyes, and who now stood on his lap. With her arms wrapped around his neck, Rey was chatting with her friends, stopping occasionally to caress his hair, or his cheeks, or to kiss him lightly. She had ignored the embarrassed and annoyed looks of her friends, and after several hours, Ben was relieved that they began to do the same.

He tensed up when he heard her laughing at the Generals' jokes, and so he took the opportunity again to tighten his grip on her leg, his huge hand covering it almost completely.

He couldn't help it, he was an only child, he had never been taught to share. He had been forced to do so from a very young age, but he had never been able to bear it. When asked to share his parents' love and time with others, Ben had always been terrible.

Surprisingly, the one he had always worried about, no longer seemed to be a threat. After several practices of scrutinizing his thoughts and correcting his mental barriers, he quickly realized that Finn was very much infatuated with Jannah. And even though he and Rey had finally reconciled and regained their former closeness, Ben didn't feel jealous. At least not too much.

Dameron, on the other hand...

Since Zorii's departure, and especially since he had overheard his reflections during Rey's tryouts, Ben had been observing the General's actions with an attentive eye. So when Dameron had offered Rey a drink earlier in the evening, smiling mischievously, Ben had drawn her possessively to him, holding her in his lap and hastily pressing her against his chest and face. Sooner or later her friends should understand. She was with him. Poe had already taken his mother's affection, he wouldn't take his Rey.

His?

When did she become _his_ Rey? Probably the first time she took his hand, or put her lips on his.

He was trying to feel guilty about his thoughts, he was really trying to control them, but the satisfaction of the young woman he perceived in their bond was not helping him. She liked that he was like that, she felt the same way. They were both similar, they had never had many loved ones in their lives, she even less than he, so they both clung to each other with the same attachment, the same dependency.

She whispered in his ear, and Ben couldn't stop his hand from clenching on her thigh.

**_Let's go somewhere else_**, he said.

Rey blushed, but nodded. He could feel her trembling against him, but not just for desire. She was scared. He questioned her with a surprised thought and she explained what was worrying her. How she felt about him, how she lost control of her body and her heart when he touched her. She was embarrassed by her inexperience. Ben immediately blamed himself for having frightened her with his own desire, which he was finding it more and more difficult to repress. She was driving him crazy too, and both of them were tired of not being able to be really alone, but Ben promised her again that he wouldn't rush her. She blushed even more, and he kissed her cheek before turning his attention to Connix, who had gotten up and was careful not to wake Rose.

"I think we're ready. If everyone sticks to their roles, everything should go well. I can't stress enough the importance of this evening, you know what's at stake, you also know it won't be easy, but I know we're going to make it. Poe, do you want to add something?"

"Good night."

**_Follow me_**, said Rey.

Taking the hand that she held out, Ben let himself be led after her and they quickly left the General's office. She seemed to be driven by a determined resolve. He didn't know where she wanted to take him, but just around the end of a corridor, Rey stopped abruptly and slammed him against a wall. With her body she prevented him from moving. Their difference in size and stature didn't allow her to really immobilize him, but Ben wouldn't have tried to free himself from her grip for anything in the world. He bent down toward her and grabbed her face, pulling her to his own.

**_Ben..._**

The way she pronounced his name in his mind made him tremble. But someone else seemed to be calling him too. He let go of Rey's lips to face Connix, who seemed very embarrassed at the moment.

"Ben? Sorry," she apologized, looking up to avoid resting her eyes on their embracing silhouettes. "Poe would like to talk to you."

Rey reluctantly walked away and left him after getting his promise that he would join her through the bond right after.

Ben returned to the General's office which was now empty of all its previous occupants. He wondered what Dameron wanted with him. He had listened only distractedly all evening, since he was not expected to accompany them, and he had been much busier with Rey's presence on his lap. He was about to announce himself when he heard a voice. The leader of the Resistance was talking in a low voice. Ben knew he should have waited outside, but his curiosity was heightened.

"...it's been almost a month now since you've given any news. I've apologized hundreds of times, I don't know what to do... Tell me what should I do... I'm not asking you to come back, I understand that you don't want to after what I've told you, but just let me know that you're okay... Please... I miss you terribly."

Maybe Ben was wrong to worry about Dameron after all. Not wanting to hear any more, he coughed to signal his presence.

"Ah. It's you," the General said.

He sat up in his seat and pressed a command from his desk.

"I can come back... if you're busy," Ben began uncomfortably.

"Don't bother, she doesn't get them anyway."

"And that doesn't worry you? Maybe something happened to her?"

Poe shook his head in resignation.

"This is Zorii we're talking about. Nothing can happen to her. She makes me pay for my foolishness."

Ben wouldn't mind commenting on that, but he felt no less. An awkward silence stretched between them as the sitting man seemed lost in thought.

"You wanted to see me?" insisted Ben, who didn't want to spend the night listening to the General's problems.

"Sometimes I forget who you are. I really forget that just a few months ago you were trying to kill us. The Resistance against the First Order. And now we're going to do it again. But this time you're with us."

"What do you want me to say to that?"

"I'd like you to come with us to _Naboo_ tomorrow."

That remark raised an eyebrow of surprise.

"Really?"

"Not to the palace!" Was quick to point out Dameron. "You'll stay on the ship."

"Why?"

"You know how important what's going to be decided tomorrow."

"Of course."

"This alliance, this charter, will determine our future and the future of the galaxy."

"I know what the stakes are, Dameron."

"We absolutely can't have anything... unusual happen. If you know what I mean."

Ben didn't need the Force to know what he meant indeed.

"You talking about Rey? It's gonna be okay."

"I hope so. There'll be a lot of people, politicians, big shots, morons, and with everything that's going on right now, I'd rather have you around to help her stay calm. You know if she ever... I don't know, needs a break between two long negotiations."

Of course Dameron wasn't aware of what the bond was allowing them to do. They could have been thousands of light years away from each other, they still would have been close in their minds through the Force. But he refrained from explaining this fact to the General. To tell the truth, he was delighted, he preferred to stand by her side if anything should happen.

/

/

**_You look gorgeous._**

Rey purred with pleasure at Ben's comment. She was, for once, agreeing with him.

The droids and a woman from _Naboo_ had done wonders with her outfit and hair.

Sitting in one of the seats on the ship they were taking to get there, she was careful not to wrinkle the delicate fabric of the work of art that was her dress. She took a look at her friends, they were all beautiful. Connix and her long white dress that matched her light hair perfectly, Finn and Poe in their impeccable tunic and pants. They didn't look like Generals anymore, they were princes.

Yet, despite their sumptuous appearance, she only had eyes for a man. He wore nothing but the patched and worn-out clothes that the Resistance had given him, and the jacket that Rey had offered him, she had observed with satisfaction that he wore it all the time. And when he turned around to smile at her, he was more handsome than any prince, governor, emperor, or general she had ever seen.

Ben had been brought in before them, early in the morning, out of sight. No one was to know he was going to _Naboo_ with them. When he had joined her at night in their bond to hold her close to him, she had already been sleeping for a long time. But the announcement of his coming with them had woken her up instantly, and she had had a hard time falling back to sleep. Although he would remain consigned to their ship, hidden, Rey could not help but exult.

Much more at ease with her friends lately, he was talking with Connix and Poe, discussing politics and other subjects that Rey was not very interested in. She sometimes wondered how he knew about... well, everything. Navigation, piloting, mechanics, meditation, politics, Jedis arts, the dark side, the Force, relationships ...

She blushes at the thought. There seemed to be no limit to his knowledge. She knew there was no reason to be jealous, they had not had the same life nor the same education. Yet she had a strange thought about what would have happened if she had been raised by Palpatine. Ben had revealed to her that he had once belonged to the nobility of _Naboo_. If she still hated to even think about her grandfather, she couldn't help but be secretly delighted. To know that deep down she really had a place in this story, and to have common origins with Ben. Their families both came from this beautiful place and she couldn't wait to discover it.

Unfortunately, thinking about her grandfather and the horrible monster he had been, drove her into melancholy. What would have happened to her if she had indeed been raised by the former Emperor?

Perhaps she would have proved to be gifted in politics or strategy. After all, he had been one of the smartest and cleverest men, enslaving the Galaxy while hiding his identity as a Sith. Perhaps she would have become one herself. Probably yes. She would have been plunged into the dark side, submerged, never having known anything else. But she would have had a family. No matter how twisted it may have been. She wrapped her arms around herself to fight the cold fear that crept in. Or he would have killed her.

From a distance she saw Ben stop in the middle of his sentence, disturbed by her distress. She sensed that he was about to apologize to his interlocutors, when he paused in his gesture. Finn had come to sit next to her. He, too, seemed to have sensed her sadness, and passed a careful arm around her shoulders, taking care not to wrinkle her dress. She was grateful to him for that.

She was relieved to see that they were as close as they used to be. She had been so surprised, so confused by his revelation of his sensitivity to the Force. How could she not have noticed it? Now that she knew, it was as if she felt him all the time. Not like Ben, no, nothing could ever match the presence she felt in the Force every moment. With Finn it was more diffuse, but he was definitely there.

The journey to _Naboo_ didn't last long, the moon and its planet were close, and very soon indeed, she felt the engines slowing down.

"Rey! Come quickly!"

She jumped up and made her way to the cockpit of their ship, from where Poe's voice had risen. Huge, the ship's command center was at least five times the size of the Falcon's. Another gift from the _Naboo_. But she thought no more about it as a planet appeared through the ship's windows.

_Naboo_.

Blue. Green. So many colours, so much life. So much water. It took her breath away. She had always been told that _Ohma D'un_ looked like _Naboo_, but nothing could have been further from the truth for her at that moment. When _Ohma D'un_, its little sister, its moon, was beautiful, _Naboo_ surpassed it in everything. Much bigger, much richer, much more alive. The Force reigned there, happy, powerful, peaceful. She closed her eyes for a few moments, and it was almost too much sensation. She felt like she recognized it. It didn't take her long to realize that it was actually the memories of Ben that were getting mixed up with the ones she was making.

When she opened her eyes again, many looks were directed at her, amused or touched, and she blushed before she turned back her attention to the planet. On a huge cliff, surrounded by waterfalls and overhanging rivers that crossed the landscape to the horizon, was a city. Vast, magnificent. A dance of ships escaped from it or landed there. She recognized the structures and the rounded and colorful roofs that were on _Ohma D'un_. So much greenery, so much beauty. Rey didn't know how to handle it, and they were just overlooking the city!

"Is that... is that where we're going?" she exclaimed, incredulous.

"Yes. That's _Theed_, the capital."

In the distance a building bigger than the others stood out.

"And this..."

"The palace of Queen Sola Naberrie."

A gigantic version of their Great Hall on the base. A building with large turrets and roofs topped with green domes of all sizes, dominated the rest of the city. To her regret, they immediately moved away from it, and to her disappointment they told her that the hangars were not in the city itself, but at its feet, hundreds of yards below. Their pilot did a spin before starting the descent. She got a close look at the rocky cliffs and waterfalls. How could a city have been so well built? Not destroying nature and vegetation, but rather embracing it in all its forms, sharing the space in a wonderful harmony.

Rey refrained from running out of the ship while their pilot performed the manoeuvres to land them. She wanted to see more, she wanted to discover everything. She was the first one in front of the door and pushed the opening switch with a sudden gesture. She stopped before she came out, giving an apologetic look to Ben, who smiled indulgently at her.

**_Go on. Enjoy. _**

**_I wish you were with me. _**

**_But I'm always with you Rey._**

A large committee was waiting for them where they had landed. They had to shake hands and converse with many people, of which Rey did not remember half the names or faces. She could only think of one thing.

_Theed_, its streets, its buildings, the palace. She was stomping around, waiting for someone to lead them. When at last they were invited to climb onto a platform that turned out to be a huge open lift, she clung to Finn's arm so as not to falter under the excitement. She had never felt this way about a place before. Although she'd seen a lot now. Jungles, urbanized heights, deserts, snowy lands, a few lakes, rocky hills, but nothing attracted her and amazed her like _Naboo_ at that moment.

_Finally_, she mused, when the platform rose and they ascended the massive cliff to reach the heights of the capital. _Finally_, she was going to see it. She burst out laughing with a pure, childlike joy as she reached over the platform to touch the water of the waterfalls they were passing by.

They emerged on a plaza, where white stone, columns, arcades and fountains adorned the landscape. The fountains, whose jets of water escaped in complex rhythm games, produced noisy lapping. Mixed with the rustling of trees, the sounds of conversation and the chirping of birds, Rey knew she was about to discover the most beautiful city of all.

And she hadn't been wrong. A speeder took them through streets, each more sumptuous than the next, where stone kiosks and plants mixed, and soon they passed under a huge stone arch. They were invited to continue on foot, and they found themselves in front of two imposing gates, high and wide enough to let the Falcon pass through. The gates opened and they walked out into a long plaza with many people in it. And that's when she saw it. In the distance, overlooking the largest staircase she had ever seen, there it was.

_The Royal Palace of Naboo._

It was nothing she had ever known, nothing she had ever imagined, either. Although she'd seen bigger, more massive, but nothing could compare to it. As they walked along this endlessly long plaza, Rey went forward, turning around, eyes wide open, with an expression of wonder on her face. She tried to catch everything with her eyes, but it was impossible.

Everywhere, colors, materials, smells, kriff those smells, floral, rich, indescribable. Huge statues rose up all around them. There was not an architecture, not an ornament that was not elegantly designed, not a climbing plant growing in a place where it shouldn't have. Decorated windows, delicately worked masonry, domes reflecting the sunlight, ancient stone facades, Doric carvings, columns. She wasn't even sure she knew the name of everything she saw in that moment. But she did know one thing: she could have died happy now.

She reassured Ben's angry grunt, she didn't mean it of course. But she had such a feeling of bliss, such a sense of well-being emanating from these places that she knew she would cherish the memories for the rest of her life.

There were many citizens standing beside them, going about their business or waving at them. Some even cheered them on. After experiencing the hatred of the crowds, Rey was relieved by the _Naboo'_s welcome. She wanted to congratulate each and every one of its inhabitants for the beauty of their city and their planet.

They climbed the imposing staircase and entered through the great gates of the palace. It was only an antechamber that opened onto a courtyard and gardens in the same line as the rest: sublime. They were made to cross some gravel paths that crunched under her heels in the most delicious sound to her ears, as she tried to engrave forever in her mind all the flowers and plants she saw.

Fountains and pathways contrasted with freer, wilder vegetation, and the ensemble was perfectly balanced.

They passed in front of a statue, but Rey, who must have seen hundreds of them a few minutes ago, did not linger there, already marvelling at what would be the next of her discovery. But Ben made his first comment, which forced her to stop abruptly.

**_My grandmother_**, he said in an awed tone of voice.

Rey admired the statue of this queen and the revered person that she had been. She hastened to point this out to Connix, who smiled at her and nodded her head, of course, Leia's former second knew this.

**_She was very beautiful._**

**_Yes._**

She lingered a little longer, looking at the immaculate statue of Padmé Amidala, before following the group that continued to advance. They entered the palace and there again Rey was astonished at the Naboo splendor. They climbed a staircase that split in two halfway up. The beauty of the palace prevented her from thinking of the unpleasantness of her clothes and shoes. She who had only once worn heels, had at first protested, but the insistence of her friends had made her bow. Now all those steps were starting to hurt her feet and she felt her posture becoming awkward again, but soon there were new corridors, new paintings, new statues to contemplate, and Rey forgot about her discomfort. She could feel Ben's amusement as he gazed tenderly at her admiring thoughts.

**_It's wonderful_**, she told him.

He agreed without saying anything. She took his silence as indifference. Of course he was not impressed by such a city. She suspected he had already seen many others, and he had, after all, been to _Naboo_ many times before. He had grown up in these places of greatness and wealth. _Kriff_ his mother was a princess. This bitter reflection cast a chill over her admiration for _Theed_, and she once again felt inferior to the life she had led. She had spent her young years in sand and poverty, in the stifling heat and slavery. While he on the other hand...

She wondered if he missed it sometimes. If he didn't regret those childhood memories he had to spend running through those glittering marble corridors or playing in lush gardens.

**_You're kidding, my dad hated it, he spared me as much as he could. And I soon joined Lu... I mean, I started my Jedi training early. _**

In her mind appeared a little black-haired boy who slid across the shiny floors. He gave an enthusiastic sign to someone behind her, and when she turned around, she saw Han and Leia sending him a loving smile. She turned her attention to little Ben, but the child's joy seemed to have dried up. His parents were now busy, chatting with many people, not looking at him anymore. Ben was alone. He was always alone.

**_You're not alone now,_** she told him.

**_You're right. _**

They were taken into the throne room.

If Rey had felt proud of how elegantly they were dressed her and her friends, it was unfortunately nothing compared to the _Naboo_ and the other guests. It was far too much for her taste.

Too many colors, too much frills, too much noise, too many people. The buzzing she had felt as she entered the palace turned into screams in her ears. The Force was sending her a thousand sensations, and she was struggling to sort through them without feeling overwhelmed. When she finally managed to clear her mind and block out all the new information, the Queen of _Naboo_ had just appeared in the throne room. Even if Connix hadn't had them check all the names and holos of the guests the day before, Rey knew she would have recognized the sovereign without difficulty. She had this aura of people in power, yet she had a certain kindness in her eyes. Rey tried to find her a resemblance to Ben, but she saw none.

**_What did you expect? We only share the same great-grandmother._**

Light auburn hair and an imposing red dress with many layers of fabric intertwined in a complicated pattern, made up her appearance.

Accompanied by a woman who was probably her wife, she walked towards them. She had a very soft expression on her face and something in her eyes or her sand-coloured skin, or her long, smooth, black hair, reminded Rey of her friend Rose.

Next to her, Poe leaned over to Connix and whispered something to her. Rey could see that her friend was restraining herself from crushing his foot, but already their distinguished guests had arrived at their level, and she could say nothing. They welcomed the second of the Resistance with warm greetings, then the Queen gave a tight smile to Poe and a more cautious one to Finn. Finally, the couple turned to Rey in the same movement, and she was astonished at the sympathy in their eyes, and the interest.

"Master Rey, I was looking forward to our meeting."

Rey was tired of only dealing with people who wanted to meet her or hate her, couldn't there be people who had never heard of her for once?

**_That's the fate of the last Jedi._**

"It's an honor, your majesty."

"My wife, Mai Lan."

"I hope we will have a chance to talk this evening, my dear," she replied.

"It will be a pleasure ... your highness," she said hesitantly.

"Please call me Mai.

"Master," exclaimed the Queen, "would you do me the pleasure of accompanying me before the dinner begins? I would like to introduce you to several people."

That wasn't part of the plan, Rey wasn't supposed to take part in the negotiations, nor in their political games, she had only come to put on a good face, that's all! She was going to screw it all up!

**_Ben, what am I going to do..._**

**_It would be unwise to refuse._**

She cast an alarmed glance at her friends, and Connix surreptitiously nodded her head, telling her to accept.

"Of course my Queen," she replied.

Mai — Rey knew she could never call her that, she was the Queen's wife after all — walked away to other guests, while she herself rushed to the side of Sola Naberrie, ruler of the Royal House of _Naboo_. Rey tried to stay on her guard, and to be suspicious, but the Force was surprisingly calm around this woman, perhaps she was an exception in this underhand world of politicians, as Poe had warned her. Somewhat like the Doge of _Malastare_ who liked her very much, and whom she had felt as trustworthy. The latter gave her a small wave of his foot to greet her, to which she responded warmly before he turned around to resume his discussion with the Governors of Denon.

"I hope I did not frighten you by keeping you away from your friends."

"It is truly a pleasure to speak with you, Your Majesty.

"The legendary courtesy of the Jedi. Don't bother with that," she said with a mischievous smile.

"I don't know if I can really call myself that."

"You're not a Jedi?" The sovereign wondered.

"In my actions and mind I try to follow their teachings, but I never received the official training."

**_You are very humble tonight_**, Ben commented slyly. _**Are you trying to make a good impression?**_

It was true that she never revealed this point to anyone, let alone a political figure. So she didn't know why she was doing it, but she wanted to open up to this Queen. After all, she was Leia's family, Ben's family. Rey wanted to be part of that family, too. She refrained from mentioning her cousin to her. The Queen didn't seem to mind the revelation.

"Your exploits speak for themselves, though. Only a Jedi could have accomplished them."

"I will not speak of accomplishments, I only did what I thought was right."

"Humility and deference, those are still Jedi virtues."

"You seem familiar with the Code?"

"The rise and fall of the Jedi Order is a part of our galaxy's history that cannot be forgotten."

"Master Rey," the monarch resumed, stopping abruptly. "What will be the place of the Jedi in this alliance we will create tonight?"

Rey swallowed nervously. So the negotiations had just begun.

/

/

"The previous Republics have both shown their flaws. More compassion and listening to the needs of each person must be integrated."

Rey recognized in Poe's speech, the words of Ben. That's what they had discussed on the way over. She was proud that his opinion was listened to, even though she wished he had been the one to declaim them.

Sitting next to Finn and the president of a small, distant system, Rey forced herself to stay focused all evening. They were now on the fourth appetizer and she, who was always hungry usually, couldn't eat a thing anymore. It was a strange thing for her to talk and negotiate while they were eating, with the datapads and documents littering the table along with the most exquisite food and dishes she had ever tasted.

No less than eighty leaders were seated around a long oval table in one of the reception rooms of the Palace. Night had fallen, and the moonlight, filtering through windows a dozen meters high, was no longer enough to light their gathering. Small illuminated probes had been brought in, floating and diffusing a soft glow around the guests. Before the meal was served, all had confirmed and vowed to adopt a charter on the purpose and stakes of their new alliance.

The _United Galactic Systems_ were born tonight.

They were now discussing and negotiating the points of this charter, and while some of them had been unanimously agreed without discussion, others, however, were provoking heated debates.

About three hours later, when Rey was finally expecting to see the desserts, and after — to her annoyance — Finn told her they didn't even get halfway through, the doors of the room were violently kicked in. Two little boys emerged from the room, shouting merrily. They must have been between three and five years old, and by the look of their outfits, they were the Queen's children. Both had the same eyes and hair as her wife Mai.

The children ran around the table laughing, immediately relaxing the studious atmosphere of the negotiations. Rey watched them and their mothers, who were horrified by such a lack of etiquette, with an amused look on their faces. They hurriedly apologized, but all the guests swept away their worries with an indulgent look. All except Queen Raina Averénn, sitting next to the other two Governors, her face as cold and closed as usual.

As they passed by Rey, they noticed the lightsabers she had placed at her feet. Hidden and clipped under one of the panels of her dress, she had discreetly taken them away from Ohma D'un, preferring to be ready for any eventuality. The little boys, suddenly very excited, asked her if she was a Jedi. She hesitated, before nodding. They were thrilled and started jumping around her chair, asking her stories, a demonstration of the sabers, and questioning her. The smallest, and probably the youngest, even tried to climb on her lap.

She agreed, and as he was leaning against her, continuing to chatter happily, Rey felt a vibration in him and his brother, an echo, faint, but present nonetheless. She was enchanted by it, and smiling cheerfully, she turned to the Queen and her wife as they were discussing with what must have been the children's nanny, an elderly and now out of breath woman.

"I didn't know your children were Force sensitive" she said, her voice barely covering the lively discussions around her.

Yet everyone seemed to hear her. Immediately the conversations stopped abruptly, and noises of cutlery being dropped tinged before a long, heavy silence set in. Rey didn't understand what she had said wrong.

The Queen didn't believe in this Eghalist nonsense, did she? Seeing all the horrified looks that were thrown at her, she had to admit that she did, and that she wasn't the only one.

**_Ben what have I done_**, she whispered in the bond.

**_What a bunch of narrow-minded people. I can't believe my cousin..._**

"Nobue, Keleb, come here right now," called them dryly the Queen.

"Excuse me," Rey announced, pushing her chair back.

She lowered the child from her lap, and immediately the boys ran to their mothers. The Queen's wife grabbed them by the hands and dragged them, their nanny following in her footsteps. The Queen contemplated her family as they left, and then turned her attention to the still silent assembly.

"My children did not receive this... ability. You must be mistaken."

Rey knew she wasn't, but she didn't need to see the alarmed looks on the faces of Connix and Poe to know she had done something wrong. Crossing Poe's gaze, she could read on his lips the words_ "calm down"_.

"Excuse me," she repeated, before pulling herself out of her chair and walking away, not forgetting to retrieve her sabers from under her chair first.

All the eyes of the guests remained focused on her. As soon as she left the room, she ran as fast as the huge heels that Connix had dressed her in allowed her to do. She only slowed down when she was alone in those marble corridors with the great columns overhanging her.

Why did they react this way? She hadn't said anything wrong. They couldn't have been afraid of the Force anyway, otherwise why did they invite her here! The Queen had said that she had wanted to meet her for a long time, so why was she so offended? Why did Rey always have to ruin everything?

She walked slowly, the sounds of her footsteps echoing eerily up to the high ceilings. At the bend in a hall of mirrors, she came across glass doors as high as the windows, and checked that she was alone before pushing one. She emerged onto a large balcony that was more like a terrace, and overlooked one side of the city. Rey climbed up, and sat down on one of the stone balusters, contemplating the moonlight, illuminating the most beautiful city she had ever seen.

She wished Ben was with her right now.

He didn't answer, he knew what she meant. The bond offered them a wonderful chance to always be together, but it would never replace his true presence. She could feel him close by, wrapping her in warm thoughts to comfort her and let her know she wasn't alone. Exhausted by the evening and the fabulous food she had eaten, Rey leaned more comfortably against a column, one leg in the air, the other tucked under her. The cool night air was not unpleasant, and the sounds of the fountains and the wind soothed her. It didn't take her long to fall asleep.

She began to dream of a peaceful life, of a house by a lake and surrounded by nature. Children in Padawan robe, Force sensitive and practicing poses from the sacred books of the Jedi, the children called her Master, laughed and ran around her.

The children disappeared, but she didn't worry, for Ben was there, too. Finally, they were alone. He approached her and kissed her, rolling them on the ground in the grass. He took off her Jedi Master's outfit, then gently held her in his arms and stood over her. The sounds of the lake and a nearby waterfall covered all the sounds around them. Ben started to move, it felt so good...

**_Rey... _**

**_Ben... don't stop..._**

**_REY! _**

**_Ben I... _**

**_REY WAKE UP!_**

She came out of her dream with a start. Not remembering where she was, she almost fell from the balustrade where she had been sleeping. She could still feel the weight of his body on hers, his lips brushing hers, his smell, it was as if he was just right here in that moment, but ...

Ben was _really_ there though.

Months of experience with the bond had been enough for her to know perfectly well when he appeared or not through the Force, and in that moment he was really standing in front of her. She jumped off the railing and threw herself at him.

"Ben!"

She kissed him feverishly. The sensations of her dream were still present in her. He responded, but then grabbed her by the arms to pull her back. He seemed worried. She caressed his face, trying to soften the wrinkled features of his forehead. He was talking to her, but she could barely hear him, she hated seeing that expression on his face, she hated that he was unhappy.

"You're not listening to me," he scolded.

His anger brought her back into the present. Ben was really there ! In the palace!

"What the kriff are you doing here? Did anyone see you?" She cried out.

"Something's wrong. We have to leave!"

"What? We can't, they're still in the middle of negotiations!

"Feel the Force, something's happening..."

She closed her eyes and concentrated for a few moments. He was right, she could feel a tingling of energy coming and going inside her. The current that bounded every living being and which usually went on its way quietly, now seemed to be disturbed, as if an obstacle had just got in its way.

"We have to go," Ben repeated.

"You mustn't be seen here," she worried. "Why didn't you use the bond to warn me?"

"I tried, but you were... occupied."

_Kriff_, he'd seen her dream. _Bloody bond_, she grunted before she blushed with shame and looked away.

"Rey," he told her as he drew her close, "I assure you I'm not thinking of anything else lately, but first let's try to get home safely."

"You think it was a trap?"

"No, it's something else."

"Hide, I'll tell the others."

She ran as fast as she could, then annoyed at wasting time, she stopped and angrily removed her heels. Ten centimeters less in height, she nevertheless regained her full speed. Luckily for her, the layers of her dress were so long that they hid her bare feet, saving her from embarrassment. When she arrived in front of the reception hall, she put her head through the door and looked for Connix. She was in the middle of a conversation with two of the Governors, the Queen and five other heads of state. Rey looked for another friend, but Poe was too busy.

She then advised Finn. He too was listening to someone, but she had no choice; she concentrated with all her being, then called upon the Force, and projected her thoughts towards him. It had nothing to do with the bond she and Ben shared, and she found the exercise terribly difficult, but at least it made him react. He turned around, surprised to see her, and came towards her. Drawing him out of the room, she quickly explained the situation. She could see his concern as she told him. He may not have been trained in the arts of the Force yet, but he too could feel its agitation.

At the same time, the governess of the Queen's children walked past them and entered the room at full speed. Rey, worried that something had happened to the royal children, stepped forward to listen. The old woman asked the mothers to follow her, their children were in great distress and inconsolable. The Queen's wife nodded her head and followed her. The latter thanked her and turned her attention to her interlocutors.

Finn and Rey leaned against the door, and watched the mother and the governess hurrying through the corridors. Once they were gone, Rey grabbed his friend by the arm.

"We have to go. Right now!"

"But Rey, we're not even halfway there... we can' t mess it up now."

"You feel it, right? You can feel the Force rustling and warning you! Something's going to happen Finn, and maybe we can stop it."

"I..."

Finn fell silent, hesitant, but eventually understanding what she meant.

"Please," she begged, "trust me."

He looked at her for a long time, and she projected towards him all her resolution, all her anxiety, and Ben's too.

"Okay... I trust you."

He returned to the room and walked resolutely towards Poe, then bent down to whisper in his ear.

"You've got to be kidding me," the General replied.

Finn whispered again. They both apologized, and the former pilot got up from the table and crossed the distance to Rey in no time, then he spoke dryly.

"What are you doing?"

"We've got to go."

"Are you crazy? We can't! Look, I know it's long, it's kriffing boring, I'll give you that, but we don't have a choice. Why don't you go for a walk or join Ben on the ship, it should only take..."

He suddenly fell silent when he saw a figure hooded behind columns. Immense and recognizable, he addressed Dameron before the latter screamed in anger.

"Poe, we must go."

"What the ... You gave me your word Solo! You're going to screw it up!"

"I know," Ben replied wearily. "But I wouldn't have come if it wasn't urgent, please, we have to leave, something terrible is going to happen."

Rey and Finn nodded, confirming his words.

"You are crazy. The three of you ! This is out of the question."

Ben raised his hand, but Rey stopped him, not fast enough because Poe had seen him.

"Don't even try to use your powers against me. Do you understand why everyone is beginning to mistrust you?"

"You wouldn't even notice," Ben scolded.

Poe approached, threatening, and Rey was forced to stand between the two men to avoid confrontation.

"Mistrust us," Finn repeated. "Poe, I hope you don't think that too..."

The General frowned and calmed down immediately.

"Sorry... I didn't mean that. But it doesn't change anything, we can't leave, not now."

He was about to go back into the room but Connix stormed out at the same time.

"The Governors and the Queen have just ended the negotiations."

"What?!" Poe cried out.

"They weren't feeling well, and she wanted to go back to her children."

Ben clapped his tongue, a satisfied look on his face. Poe turned to him and exclaimed accusingly:

"Did you do this?"

"Of course not. But think about it, we're not the only Force sensitive here.

His comment seemed to float in the air, rekindling the moment when Rey had revealed the nature of the royal children in front of the entire table. The General bit his lip, reflecting intensely, and then finally surrendered.

"Okay, let's get the hell out of here. You," he said, pointing his finger at Ben, "don't think it' s over, we'll talk about it when we get back to the base! Until then, try to sneak out."

Ben ignored him and grabbed Rey by the waist.

"I'll see you back at the ship, be careful."

He kissed her before he melted back behind the columns and into the darkness again.

The three of them returned to the room and proceeded with the usual polite formulas, the solemn and studious atmosphere had disappeared. Great tension now reigned among the guests, and all seemed ready to escape as quickly as possible. On the huge table lay the numerous datapads where the signed but unfinished charter of the United Galactic Systems was still displayed.

They rushed into the corridors of the palace, not accepting the proposal that they be escorted back.

"Good thing we signed it first," Connix said somberly.

"But before what?" exclaimed Poe. "What exactly happened?"

"I'm not sure, but the Force was troubled, we received a warning."

"From whom?"

"Come on, Poe, it's not a person. It's... it's a feeling, a sensation."

"I swear, if you screwed up these negotiations because one of you was gonna get sick or something, it's not gonna end well!"

"Poe calm down, the Queen and her wife also left, and the Governors weren't good either, Ban Orbel and Tamann seemed about to collapse."

They had come down the huge stairs and were now walking down the high streets. This time there was no speeder to take them home. Rey watched the surroundings, on guard and reacting to the slightest noise, but _Theed_ town seemed deserted that night. Suddenly a shadow passed by, and she instinctively pulled out her saber and lit it. Their group screamed in fear before they recognized the person.

"It's me Rey!"

"Ben? But ... You were supposed to wait for us at the ship!"

"Oh, I swear..." started Poe.

"Shh," cut him off, Ben. "Look."

He pointed his finger to the edge of the street.

"What are we supposed to see?"

Rey ignored Finn's comment because she could see them. Or rather felt them. A group of people, with evil motives. The same turmoil in the Force agitated her and instinctively she moved closer to Ben. She passed his mother's saber to him, while she lit Luke's again. Then standing in front of Connix, she watched Ben come between the Generals and the coming crowd.

Because it was a crowd. Rey couldn't count them all, but there were at least sixty of them. Hooded, they walked with a brisk pace, giving her the impression of facing the Sith on _Exegol_, or the fanatics on the market of _Quarrow_.

They were more of the second category now that Rey saw them approaching distinctly. To her right, Ben swung the handle of his saber in his hand and she could feel through the bond that he was excited. He had been in a state of waiting and inaction for too long. She saw him leaning forward a little, adopting Kylo Ren's fighting posture. She almost expected to see him pull out his familiar red saber, but it was a blue blade that lit up his determined figure.

They both moved forward, and she heard Poe and Finn draw their weapons as well, but with a wave of her hand she told them to stay behind. The group in front seemed to be whispering a song, and soon they recognized the same horrors they had uttered against Rey on _Quarrow_.

Ben walked past her, but she caught up with him to get up to his level. No way he'd put himself in danger, they'd do it together.

A woman broke away from the group that had stopped, and took an object out of her pocket and threw it at them. Thinking it was still a rock, Rey stepped aside, but Ben, by reflex, grabbed it in his hand.

To their surprise, the group left, never stopping chanting their message of hatred.

Ben and Rey returned to her friends, and he handed the object, a small sphere, to Finn and Poe. Poe turned it over in his hands, and, seeing an aperture, he slid both sides of the sphere. He removed one side, and a hologram played. A gagged, frightened silhouette looked at them. The fear that gripped Rey at that moment, made her feel like a thousand stones falling into her stomach. For on that hologram was a familiar face.

"ZORII," Poe cried.

He had grasped the sphere with force, the knuckles of his hands whitening beneath his grip, he began to shake it violently. The hologram disappeared, but a voice rose from the small object:

_"Give us the Jedi, and no harm will befall her."_


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hello ! Sorry for the delay, I was on holiday and taking a break from writing has been very helpful, I hope to return to the previous publication schedule, thank you for your patience and encouragement! **

* * *

**Chapter 27**

The journey back to _Ohma D'un_ had been sinister. Not a word had been spoken, not a glance exchanged between the members of their group. Everyone felt the weight of the revelations on their shoulders.

Zorii had been captured.

After recovering from the initial shock, Poe had rushed towards the Eghalist, but the crowd of fanatics had vanished into darkness and quickly disappeared. Once inside the ship, he had rekindled the hologram and gazed ten times, then twenty at least, at the silhouette of Zorii, captive among their new enemies. Each time he turned it on again, a cold, terrifying voice rose before stating the terms of the ransom.

The smuggler in exchange for the Jedi. Zorii for Rey.

The latter had eventually closed her eyes and covered her ears, unable to bear the guilt and responsibility for what had happened to their friend. Ben took her in his arms and she curled up against him, her face hidden against his chest. They had exchanged no words, no soothing thoughts, not even in the bond. For at the moment, neither of them had words of comfort to offer each other. They felt the same guilt, though for different reasons, and it was crushing them. So they just hugged each other. For if words couldn't soothe their minds, maybe their bodies would.

The rest of the trip and the night had gone by in a trance for Rey, as if she had dissociated and contemplated herself from the outside. She remembered nothing but cries, suffering and blaming.

On their return, another sphere awaited them in the General's office. Sent by a probing droid, no trace, no clue told them the identity of the kidnapper, but there were the conditions of the exchange. If they wanted to see Zorii alive again and unharmed, Rey would have to surrender herself, weaponless, with no backup, handcuffed, to a planet in the Outer Rim, _Lianna. _

Although Poe was ready to take off immediately, the threats contained in the message made him hesitate. They were still in his office where he paced back and forth, alternating between rage and despair in the face of this inextricable situation. Connix took advantage of a moment of calm to remind him that they had duties towards their new allies. The UGS charter was still waiting to be finalized and they should return to _Naboo_ as soon as possible. Poe reacted badly to this wise suggestion.

"We have to make sure this alliance succeeds," she added, seeing the outraged look on his face.

"Fuck the alliance!" Replied the General, making her jump at the vehemence of his words. "Zorii's been there since kriff knows when! She has been captured, tortured for all we know! And you want me to go back to eating pies and buttering up those rich bastards on _Naboo_?"

"Exactly! You're the leader of the Resistance, Poe! You can't just drop everything to jump..."

She stopped, seeming to realize what she was about to say.

"Yeah ? Go on?" He taunted her. "Finish what you were going to say? Jump in an X-Wing and blow something up? That's it?"

"Yes," sighed Connix, "that's exactly what I was going to say."

"You're not Leia, for fuck's sake! How dare you say that to me?"

"Because someone has to! It's terrible what happened, believe me, we'll do everything we can to save her, but you can't leave now! You have to learn to delegate Poe! You're no longer a captain, you're a general! Things are expected of you, you can't give up everything to go back and save the galaxy, let others do it!"

"In the meantime, Zorii did it! Zorii is the one who took the risks! When we've got real fighters out here and doing nothing!"

At his words, he glanced behind his shoulder, and without needing the Force, Rey understood that it was addressed to her. She had no time to defend herself because Ben threw himself on him. Walking the distance that separated him from the General, he grabbed him by the collar of his ceremonial jacket and lifted him off the ground. Connix and Rey shouted together. The first out of fear, the second out of anger. Poe grabbed his hands and tried to make him let go, but Ben resisted.

"What's that supposed to mean? Repeat, Dameron, just repeat it," he challenged him.

"Get off me, _Kylo_," Poe growled, insisting on the name.

Ben dropped him like he'd been burned. Poe had fallen heavily on his legs, but straightened up immediately.

"I swear, if you touch me again..."

"I could kill you before you've had time to think, you idiot! Don't you dare pick on her!"

This time Rey couldn't allow it. Still stunned by his outburst that she hadn't seen in a long time with him, she rushed to join him.

"Ben! Stop it! I don't need you to defend me!"

"Then do it! Stop letting your _friends_ treat you like this!"

"Enough!" Finn shouted as he joined them too.

Placing himself between the two men, he raised his hands to separate them, but that didn't stop them from continuing to stare at each other. Challenging the other to look down first, a great tension grew between them.

Rey was devastated. She glanced worriedly at Finn, silently asking him to help her resolve the situation, before turning her attention to Ben and Poe. At that moment something strange seemed to happen between them. As if they were talking without exchanging loudly, Poe nodded his head towards Ben. The latter seemed confused and surprised, then nodded his head in turn, and grabbed him again by the collar, pushing Finn away, and began to shout at him:

"It's your fault! You're the one who was awful to her! You're the one who left her alone there, your stupidity made her chase after that spy!"

Rey opened her eyes in surprise. What the hell was Ben talking about? If he wanted to push Poe over the edge, he couldn't have done it any better. Especially since he himself was one of the ones who sent Zorii to _Coruscant_. To her surprise, Poe didn't take the bait.

At first.

Then with a sharp movement he broke free from Ben's grip, before taking the momentum and punching him in the jaw.

Rey screamed as Ben retreated from the shock. She could feel the pain through the bond as if she'd been hit too. But why didn't he avoid it, she wondered. She herself had seen it coming long before Poe raised his fist, the Force had warned her, and she knew Ben had been too. Then why had he let himself be hit? There was such tension in the office now. How could things have gotten so out of hand in such a short time? Twenty-four hours earlier, they had all gotten together and had had a good time. Now both seemed to be wondering how they would fight. And unlike Poe, Ben would be far more dangerous. She couldn't let that happen.

With the Force she pushed a chair between them just before they threw themselves at each other. They turned to her, annoyed by her intervention.

"Stop it!" She shouted to them.

But they ignored her.

**_Stop_**, she repeated, but this time in the bond. **_You're ridiculous, I don't need you to save my honor or whatever you're doing right now._**

He pushed away the chair still hanging between them, though with difficulty, his anger making him less concentrated, and grabbed Poe again. Not knowing what to do, Rey drew her saber and lit it. Everyone except Ben was startled by the familiar noise and blue light illuminating the room.

"Ben! That's enough!"

"Go on, listen to her," Poe whispered. "That's how it works now, isn't it? A well-tamed Supreme Leader!"

Desperate by their behavior, Rey swung her saber into the ground. The stone and tiles exploded in a flurry of sparks around her. This unexpected gesture at least had the effect of stopping them, and everyone turned towards her this time. Finn took advantage of their confusion to get closer to the fighters and took out his blaster. He looked at Ben, not angry curiously, but full of resolution.

"Let go of him."

Ben seemed to weigh the choices for a long time. He hadn't turned his eyes away from Poe for a second. And after raising an eyebrow, he tilted his head to the side, seemingly questioning him. Poe closed his eyes, then nodded his head. Ben let him go immediately. Rey wondered once again what was that silent conversation that seemed to be going on between the two of them.

"What the hell..." a little voice cried out.

Rose and Jannah had just arrived in the office, steaming cups of caff in their hands. They looked anxiously at the scene unfolding there. Ben and Poe facing each other, Finn with his blaster out and pointed at Ben, Connix at the other end of the room, looking horrified and helpless, and finally Rey, her saber still in her hand, the ground in front of her completely destroyed.

"We're having an inspiring discussion," Finn mocked before putting his weapon in a holster on his leg.

"And you think now's the time to do that?" Jannah exclaimed. "Our friend has been kidnapped, she's in danger! Don't you think we've got better things to do than fight?"

"That's exactly what I was saying! But..."

"But what Poe ?"

Rose had come forward and put her arms around her girlfriend to comfort her, and then she went on:

"You and Kaydel must take care of the UGS ! This alliance is our future, you can't risk being captured, or worse, by going after her!"

"So you're suggesting we leave her?"

"I never said that!" She protested indignantly. "I'm just saying that someone else has to take care of it. You can't care about one member of the Resistance because you love her Poe, you have hundreds of people waiting for you to do the right thing and you're responsible for them, you understand?"

"And you," she said, turning to Finn and Rey.

"We should already be making a plan to go and save her! So I suggest that you go change," she glanced insistently at Rey's dress, several sections of which hung miserably after the events of the evening, "get some rest and let's plan together first thing in the morning. When we are rested and rational."

"We can't wait!"

"Poe," replied Rose, with a patient tone. "They've asked for ransom, they're not going to hurt her now. They've just played their hand, it's our turn now, and believe me, we'll all make better decisions after we've had some sleep."

They nodded their heads, albeit reluctantly. Poe continued to protest, but wanting to set an example, Rey put out her saber and took Ben's hand and dragged him along with her. He didn't resist, his face was completely blank. Before they reached the exit, Poe hailed him.

"Ben?"

He turned around.

"Thank you."

Rey shook her head, annoyed by their puzzling behavior, and dragging him out of the office before he could respond, she snapped him dry into the bond.

**_What the kriff was that about? What were you thinking? _**

**_He desperately needed to get angry, and so did I._**

**_He's the one who... _****he****_ asked you to do this? _**

**_Not exactly, but he hated himself as much as he hated me at the moment, so it was easier for him._**

**_That's ridiculous, you're completely stupid for doing that, you're both stupid! I thought Finn was going to shoot you! Don't do that again Ben!_**

**_I'm going to bed, I'm tired,_** he said.

And without waiting for her to answer, he cut himself off from the bond and walked away into the dark corridors, leaving her alone.

/

/

While all her friends had gone for a rest before thinking about a rescue plan — Rey doubted that anyone would be able to get any sleep — she was relieved, however, that none of them mentioned the other possibility of saving Zorii.

It was the most obvious and simple one.

They wanted her, didn't they? She wouldn't let her friends, especially Ben, risk their lives when she was solely responsible.

It was foolish, and stupid, she knew that, but she also knew it was the right thing to do. With new resolve, she finally felt the tension in her muscles loosening. She now had a goal. She would go out and face her enemies, find out what they wanted to do with her. No one would die in her place. Poe was right. She was a fighter. She was a Jedi. That was her duty.

She went back to her chambers, she packed what little she had and what she would need, in her purse. Her long windbreaker poncho that she hadn't put back on since her trip to Ach-To, a few bacta capsules, and her sabers.

She may be surrendering, but she was planning to fight until she knew Zorii was free and safe.

Like a shadow, she sneaked into the hangars, taking advantage of the night and using the Force to move about unseen. She made her way into the command center to enter the security codes that disabled the shield and defense systems that protected the base. To her surprise, it looked like someone had already done it. Who could have done such a thing?

Worried that one of her friends might surprise her or get ahead of her plans, she ran to the corner of the huge hangar where the Falcon had been landed. She stopped abruptly, cursing. The door of the ship was open, and light was coming out of it, dimly illuminating the surroundings.

Someone was about to take her ship!

She grunted in rage when she saw a figure coming out of it. Rey unclipped the two sabers from her belt and turned them on, the blue lights adding new glow to the hangar. Her growl increased in intensity as she recognized the person. A man she was very familiar with.

"BEN?" she shouted.

She couldn't believe it, Ben was standing there in front of the Falcon, ready to take off. Wearing the jacket she had given him, a blaster holster on his thigh, he looked very much like his father at that moment.

"Rey?" He said, looking as surprised as she was.

She turned off her sabers, and only the ship's light made them visible.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were tired."

Ben winced at her dry tone.

"I could ask you the same question."

His dark gaze, slipped from his face to her hands, which still held both weapons. Rey felt herself blushing, like a child caught red-handed, before pulling herself together. She approached him and stared with all the dignity she had left. They both refused to rekindle the bond, although she could feel their minds searching for each other unconsciously, too accustomed to being connected together by the Force. Their two bodies also seemed to be on the verge of cracking and hugging each other, but their pride prevented them from doing so.

A strong tension was escaping from their silhouettes facing each other, Rey was now so close to him that she could smell the fabric of his jacket, as well as his own scent. The need to touch him became so strong that she almost broke the remaining distance and threw herself into his arms. But something seemed to break in Ben as he looked at her sadly.

"You were going to turn yourself in..."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, his fingers clinging firmly to her skin.

"Rey you're out of your mind!"

"What about you?" She retorted, releasing from his grip. "Weren't you about to sneak out too?"

She ran a trembling hand over her face to straighten her hair and her thoughts, when she realized something.

"You... you were going to leave me... How dare you do this to me?" She slapped his chest. "Do you know what will happen to you if you're captured?"

"You're kidding me? You're the one they want! If you think for one second that I'm going to let you go!"

"Ben... It's my fault... she's in danger because of me, I can't leave her."

He closed his eyes as if her words had hurt him terribly.

"It's not your fault, I'me the one who sent her there ... Because I couldn't go myself, because I was a prisoner ... Because I couldn't protect you ... It's my fault. I have to go save her..."

They wouldn't get anywhere that way, Rey realized. They both wanted to protect themselves, but when would they understand? They were a dyad, they shouldn't separate.

"Together... We'll do this together."

"I can't risk putting you in danger, Rey! Stay here, please. For my sake."

"You can't ask me that ... Don't you trust me? Or my skills?'

"Of course I do! But..."

"But what? You can't stop me from doing what I believe in Ben! I'm tired of hiding, I'm tired of running away from the fight, I have to be a part of it!"

"Is this because of what Dameron said? Don't listen to him Rey, you can't go, you have no idea what they'll do to you!"

"Because _you_ know? Stop trying to control my life!"

"That's not... that's not what I'm doing, Rey, I'm trying to protect you."

"Ben..." she cut him off.

She took his face in her hands. He closed his eyes and tried to free himself, but she held him down. Shyly she reopened the bond and he could not resist her call to the Force. She could see in his eyes and mind, his fear, his hesitation. It was too dangerous, he only wanted to protect her, he couldn't bear to lose her, no matter if he had to die. She shuddered as she felt him consider the possibility of his death. Why, after all this time, did he still think like that?

"You won't always be able to protect me, I need to try and make mistakes. But most of all... I need to live. Everything will be fine, trust me. Together, nothing will stop us."

In turn he took her face in his hands and crushed her lips against his own. They kissed for a few moments before Ben let her go, seemingly out of breath. He put his forehead against hers, and whispered in a voice so low that she couldn't understand the beginning of his sentence.

"...will never forgive me if anything should happen to you... Rey... I promise you, I'll kill every one of them if I have to! I'll..."

A loud crash startled them and they hid behind a transport crate. An early-morning mechanic had just entered the hangar.

"Let's go," Rey told him. "Before she notices the shields!"

He still seemed to hesitate, but she had already rushed towards the Falcon, and he ended up following her.

/

/

They arrived on _Lianna_ late in the afternoon. Placing the Falcon outside the town, they hid it behind a droid dump, the decayed appearance of the ship blending easily with the forgotten carcasses.

Before stepping out, Rey put on her poncho, loosened her eternal buns, and added some fabric to hide her face. Ben did the same, and soon they mingled with the city crowd.

If Zorii's whereabouts hadn't been revealed to them, they suspected that she would be imprisoned in a neighborhood or place of importance to the Eghalists. They soon realized that the entire capital seemed to belong to them. Rey huddled up against Ben as they advanced among the fanatics. The crowd ignored them or nodded their heads to those who were chanting at every corner. Several holos and banners hanging on the walls showed her face, or the masked one of Kylo Ren, but also other people who were unknown to them.

Rey was starting to get scared. Through the bond she could feel Ben's anger, but also his worry. Hadn't they made a big mistake? But it was too late to back out. Not knowing where to begin their search, they followed several hooded groups, which were heading towards the center, which was noisier and more crowded. _Lianna_ was known as a place of activity and games. Casinos and other gambling establishments were located there, and the biggest one caught their attention.

Thousands of people flocked there, full of hope, and came out of it in despair. This human and alien tide did not help them to concentrate, the Force was stirring all around them as they were overwhelmed by all these intentions and thoughts. By mutual agreement, they decided to find a quieter place to meditate and hunt down Zorii's presence in this city. The exercise would not be easy, since the smuggler was not in harmony with the Force, but they knew that together they would eventually make it.

Rey spotted a hotel not far from the huge casino, and they entered it, keeping their heads down. They soon realized that this wasn't necessary, as the hotel was full of suspicious people, but they preferred to be careful, as Rey's face was plastered all over the city. They asked for a room, and Rey pursed her lips when she saw Ben waving his hands discreetly as he leaned over the reception counter. The man who was taking care of them didn't notice anything and immediately asked their names to register their reservation.

"Ben S..." he started without thinking.

Rey's alarmed look silenced him and he seemed to hesitate for a few moments. The receptionist, under the influence of the Force, didn't seem to notice, luckily.

"Ben Kenobi," he resumed.

The receptionist thanked him, enter down the name and invited them to follow him.

Rey had heard the name somewhere before and asked him about his choice. He then gave her the image of an old man in a Jedi dress, she couldn't make out his face but the outfit was recognizable. Eventually she remembered the echo of a conversation with Leia.

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke's Master, whose nickname Ben had inspired Leia and Han for their son. The man who reunited them with Luke. Leia's last hope.

Ben never really liked his name, he once told her. Everything about him, from his history, to his ancestors, to that name, never ceased to remind him that he belonged to a great family, to a legend. And that he would never be worthy of it.

Their name and origins being a painful subject for both of them, Rey didn't want to expand, but she was still surprised that he chose this name more than any other. He shrugged his shoulders and explained that he had spent too much time denying his identity, and that he didn't want to change his name again, even for a cover.

**_You still could have avoided using the Force, what if someone had seen us? _**

**_Did you have any credits on you?_** Ben commented sarcastically.

She grumbled but couldn't answer anything, he was right.

After climbing up several levels, the receptionist had them take a private elevator and lead them to the end of a long corridor with dual doors. He opened them with a passkey, which he handed to Ben, and asked if there was anything he could do for them. Ben waved his hand, reminding him to forget that he had seen them, and that their room had been well paid for the night. Rey entered and sighed in exasperation.

"You had to get something so luxurious? We're going to be spotted, this must be the best room in the whole hotel!"

"You deserve the best," was his only answer.

She turned around, ready to get angry, when she met his eyes. She had offended him.

"Ben, I've slept in an ATAT shell all my life, I would have settled for a tent outside if it had been necessary."

He looked down and Rey didn't insist. She took a few steps and started to visit, Ben following her silently.

The suite — since it was more than just a room — was huge. There was a living room, a large bathroom and two bedrooms. She explored each one with an air of indifference, because after all, they were not there to enjoy, they were on a mission. Yet when she stopped in the second bedroom and saw the bed in the middle of the room, her critics died in her throat.

Perhaps because of the oversized mattress, or the soft blankets that invited her to snuggle in, or the carpets under her feet that made her want to run her hand through the soft texture, or perhaps because for the first time in a long time she and Ben were completely alone.

There was no danger of being disturbed, no guard on the horizon, they were not limited by the bond, they were truly alone.

In a room.

Her annoyance had now disappeared and she felt blushed at all the things she was thinking at the moment. She didn't need the bond to know that Ben was thinking the same things, his dark gaze revealed it to her.

In one movement they dropped their stuff on the floor and rushed at each other.

They couldn't make it to the bed, but without ever letting go of their lips, they knelt down on one of the large, thick woolen rugs. It was as soft and comfortable as Rey had imagined. The urgency, the tension of their situation gave her courage, and she wasted no time in taking off his jacket and the worn-out black sweatshirt he was wearing underneath. Ben was now shirtless in front of her.

She couldn't help but bite her lips as she looked at him. He was handsome. She had him all to herself. She tried to feel guilty for her friend who was waiting, trapped, she really tried, but she was too selfish. She had been dreaming about this moment for so long, it was very likely that they were about to fall into a trap. There might not be another moment. So she stopped blaming herself and offered her full attention to the man in front of her.

With hasty, slightly awkward gestures, she continued to kiss him, then sat astride him. She slid her hands over his chest, clawing him very lightly, enjoying the tension in his muscles as he shivered under her touch. He broke their embrace and kissed her neck and then her throat. Rey yelped with surprise and pleasure as he held her against him, one hand on her waist, the other lower down. She wanted him so much, and from what she could feel against her, so did Ben.

She wanted to offer him everything, her spirit, her soul, her hea... she had given them to him long before, tonight she was going to offer him her body.

Ben grunted with pleasure at the thought, a grunt that caused many spasms throughout her whole being. She grabbed the sides of her tunic and with a trembling gesture she began to pass it over her arms, but Ben stopped her. He did it for her, then threw the garment to the ground, and caressed her now naked back with his long hands.

Rey shivered as he began to undo the cloth that held her chest tight. Very slowly he untied the strap and then unrolled the long strips of fabric once, then twice. As he did so, Rey feverishly kissed his face, his lips, his jaw to hide the discomfort she was feeling. Ben had almost finished undressing her when they both stopped.

Rey stepped back to meet his gaze, he had the same expression of shock as she did. For the Force had just given them a warning. A wave of fear that deposited a thin film of cold sweat on the back of their necks, as they felt an unhealthy presence in the flow of energy that united all living beings. A terribly familiar presence. Ben recognized it immediately and passed on his revelation in the bond. It was the presence he had once felt in her mind, he could never have forgotten it.

Rey's tormentor was on this planet. Very close to them. She shivered with fear and threw her arms around his neck for comfort, burying her head in his hair. He held her tightly against him, whispering to reassure her.

"Let's go get that son of a bitch."

/

/

Finn woke up with a start, with the sensation of being chased, sticking to his skin. Feeling restrained, it took him a few moments to realize that he was in bed, his body tangled in his blankets. He closed his eyes again, trying to remember his nightmare, before jumping again when he heard a scream to his left.

"FINN... Get up!"

"AH!"

He suddenly opened his eyes, and Jannah's face appeared above his own.

"Sorry, you were agitating in your sleep."

"What time is it?"

"It's early in the afternoon, you were sleeping so well I didn't want to wake you, but now we have to go!"

"Kriff! What'd I miss?"

"Poe and Connix went back to _Naboo_."

Knocks on the door startled them.

"What's going on?"

"It's Rose, go and get dressed, she's waiting for us."

Half an hour later, they joined the mechanic in the General's office where she, the two droids BB8 and C3PO, and Chewbacca were waiting for them. Rose seemed worried, noticed Finn, as her friend walked back and forth across the room. She stopped when she saw them enter.

"At last! What took you so long?"

"Someone had a hard time waking up," Jannah taunted.

Finn ignored her and walked towards Rose.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"We've got a problem. The Falcon is missing."

He closed his eyes and sighed. Somehow he already knew what she was about to tell him, he wasn't even sure if the Force had anything to do with it.

"Let me guess..."

"Rey and Ben left."

"Run away you mean."

"They disabled the Falcon's tracking system, but I was still able to recover their destination. I think they went to _Lianna_."

"You mean they're..." started Jannah, unsure. "They went to make the exchange? Rey's gonna turn herself in?"

"I doubt Ben will let her," Rose said. "No, I think it's a rescue mission."

"What a bunch of idiots," Finn spat out. "She's the one they want, she'll fall right into a trap!"

"What should we do Finn? We can't let her get captured!"

"Of course we can't, but..."

"Wait," Jannah tells them. "They're Jedis, I mean, if there are any who can get out of this, it's them!"

"Can you imagine the bloodshed if Ben or Rey got captured? Or worse... we have to go help them!"

"First we'll calm down and contact Poe. Rose, I'm surprised you haven't already told Kaydel."

"She's got enough to worry about... the negotiations are so important! What happens if the Queen of Naboo finds out we let Ben escape? What about the other systems? They hadn't addressed the captivity clause in the treaties yet..."

"It's a risk we'll have to take, we can't go headlong into this."

He surprised himself with his own words. How far away he seemed the time when he would have gone, without thinking, to Rey's rescue.

"Why did they do that," despairs Rose. "We were suppose to think of a plan together."

"I have no idea. But I hope they know what they're doing."

/

/

"Rey, no."

"We'll draw less attention that way."

"I am not okay with it."

"I don't care."

She kissed him on the cheek before blending in with the casino customers. Ben sighed in annoyance as he lost sight of her after a few minutes.

**_Relax, I'm still here_**, she reassured him in the bond.

**_I don't like that. _**

**_Then let's hurry up and find some information._**

Unconsciously he put his hand on his mother's saber hanging at his waist, well hidden under his clothes. After separating and reluctantly dressing up, he and Rey quickly resumed their primary mission, finding Zorii.

But Rey — and he couldn't understand why he'd agreed to this — had managed to convince him to do some snooping. They didn't know where their friend was anyway, she had told him, so if they could find out who was trying to catch her, now was their chance. When had he ever been able to deny her anything?

Yet he could hardly understand the sense of excitement that had replaced the young woman's fear. Rey seemed almost eager to face her tormentor. He, on the other hand, stood on guard, ready to stop anyone who wished to harm presence of this mysterious person on the planet had at least given them a lead. Something seemed to be happening.

All the fanatics in town had disappeared, and had probably joined for an assembly, or some other important reason. Rey and Ben had to find out now.

It was her idea to start with the casino. Dressing up in a more elegant outfit, putting on makeup, and covering her hair with fabric, she no longer looked like the wild Jedi they all seemed to hate.

There were so many people, so much excitement that night, the establishment was the best way for them to learn more. And in the midst of it all, a lonely, curious woman would attract less attention than a couple. He knew she was right, but he couldn't bear to have her away from him in this hostile environment. So he decided to let her go and just observe the surroundings, looking for something or someone to lead them to their enemies.

He could feel her a few yards away, playing on a gambling table, her amusement was almost not feigned. He himself couldn't help smiling at her winning, before he realized that she had helped his luck a little by using the Force.

**_It's so easy! _**

**_Be careful. That's how they're spotted. _**

**_Who? _**

**_People like us. _**

His comment stopped her immediately and, collecting her winnings, she left the table.

He stared at her as she walked to the bar and ordered a drink. Wanting to leave as soon as possible, Ben imitated her and joined a gambling table as well. Many drunk customers were already there, and he easily joined in the discussion.

All his childhood memories of playing with his father and Lando came back to him, and he closed his eyes for a few moments to repress the grief that assailed him. Then he began his game, and it was as if his father was at his side, telling him which move to play, which opponent to watch out for. Ben won the first set. He quickly ripped off the other players, while keeping a close eye on Rey. He almost got up and ran out of the room when he felt a man sitting next to her, offering her a drink.

"Sir? Sir, it's your turn."

Ben grunted before he rolled the dice.

**_What the hell are you doing?_**

**_Calm down, I think I'm finally onto something. _**

**_Don't take anything from him! Maybe he put some spices or..._**

**_Ben, it's all right. I know what I'm doing._**

He couldn't replied back. He had to calm down, he was smothering her, he was going to scare her, but he couldn't help himself. Why couldn't she understand that she was the most important person to him, that he could never forgive himself if something happened to her, if ...

**_Kira?_** He asked her when he heard the name she had just used.

**_Yes. _**

In his mind, two little girls were walking through sand dunes, then hanging from huge destroyer carcasses, picking up small metal parts and stuffing them into a bag.

**_Who is it? _**

**_An orphan like me, we worked together for Plutt for a while. _**

**_What happened to her_**, asked Ben as he felt sadness invade his thoughts.

**_She fell. We were exploring a dangerous part of a dreadnaught, a platform collapsed and our ropes broke. I barely survived. At the time, I didn't know it was because of the Force, of course. She didn't make it. We were a lot alike, except for one thing. Over the years it came very close that I ended up like her. _**

**_Rey..._**

He would never stop feeling outraged by the indifferent tone she always used about her miserable childhood. How could she doubt her abilities for one moment when she had learned how to survive from an early age?

**_You heard that_**, Rey thought, pulling him out of his reflections.

**_I'm coming._**

He left the game he was about to lose and joined her at the bar. Standing behind her, he kissed her on the cheek before placing a possessive hand on her waist.

"Kira," he told her. "I've been looking for you."

"I was chatting with..."

She waved her hand to the man who seemed unhappy with Ben's arrival.

"You don't need to know my name. I think I'll go."

"Wait," shouted Rey, holding him by the sleeve.

A strange collar appeared on his shirt, and the man hastily closed his jacket.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"We saw the banners outside, but no one could tell us, something is happening, and we want to be a part of it."

"Who. Are. You?"

"We lost everything because of a Force sensitive, they say this is where we get justice," lied Rey.

Immediately the man seemed to calm down and gave them a little smile.

"If you will follow me."

**_You're good at improvising. _**

**_They are not difficult to convince. _**

/

/

"THEY DID WHAT?"

Finn jumped at the outburst of the Resistance leader and worried about his hearing. Sitting across the desk, he had just contacted by comlink his friends who had returned to Naboo to continue negotiations on the United Galactic Systems Charter.

"Hush Poe, everyone is looking at us," Connix calmed him down.

"Why didn't anyone stop them?" He replied, lowering his voice.

"No one noticed," Finn grumbled.

"We leave for a few minutes, and that's what happens when I give you command?"

Finn closed his eyes, trying to control the anger that threatened to come out after his friend and co-general's comment. He was surprised at how easily he was able to push it away. He tried to convince himself that it had nothing to do with the exercises their runaway prisoner had been making him work these past few days.

Poe seemed to realize that he was becoming rude, and he apologized in a small voice before whispering again:

"Wait before you do anything, if we leave now I think we can be back in a couple of hours."

"Poe!" Connix's voice came out of Finn's comlink, quite angry. "We've just arrived on _Naboo_, we can't leave until the negotiations are over this time!"

"Zorii is still out there, prisoner! If they've gone to rescue her, they're going to need help! We've got to get back!"

"Poe don't worry, just focus on the negotiations, we'll handle this."

"You what?" cried Connix, forgetting her discretion. "Rose, no! You're not going there!"

"Our friends are in danger! If you think I'm going to sit here and do nothing!"

"What happened to all your talk about us having to think and make the best decision? I won't let you take that risk!"

"Let's try to stay calm," said Jannah, trying to ease the tension. "We all have responsibilities, and we all want to save our friends, okay? So if we could..."

"You're not a fighter, Rose," Connix said. "It's not your role!"

"Then what is my role? To wait quietly while others take their chances? I may not be a commander, but you can't take that away from me! We all fought on _Exegol_ together, I know how to fight!"

"I forbid you."

"You... what?"

"Calm down! Finn, I didn't want to have to do this, but don't do anything without us. It's..." Poe hesitated. "That's an order."

"We have to go back, they're waiting for us. Rose, I need your promise that you won't put yourself in danger. Please."

"You're negotiating for peace but what good will it do if..."

"Rose wait!"

She cut off communication angrily. A heavy silence stretched across the office. Jannah broke it first.

"So uh... what do we do now?"

"We get ready. And we join those two idiots on _Lianna_. We're gonna save our friends."

/

/

Without a sound they followed the man through the casino. He greeted many people, and doors were opened in his path. Finally he led them to a turbo-lift that had nothing to do with the one in the hotel where they had been a few hours earlier.

Rey could feel Ben's disagreement radiating into the bond. They were making a mistake, they should have used this time to find Zorii, instead they were running headlong into the lion's den. But Rey felt it was the right thing to do, they needed to learn more about the people they were fighting, the people who feared them. As they descended into the depths of the casino, the light was fading, and the pressure on their eardrums increased. But most of all, it was the Force vibrating within them, alerting them to the growing presence of enemies. And the mysterious and terrifying one that was chasing Rey.

When the elevator stopped, she didn't know at how far underground they were, but when she looked up at the ceiling, she couldn't distinguish the floor they had come down to.

Before they could continue moving forward, they were searched and they had to use the Force discreetly so that their saber could not be felt. Then the man who had led them here made them follow him again. They rushed into a dimly lit tunnel, seemingly dug into the rock. The ceiling was so low here that Ben almost had to bend over so as not to hit his head. He seemed very uncomfortable, and it didn't take long for Rey to figure out what was bothering him. Ever since he'd been in prison, Ben had hated narrow, dark spaces. She saw his fists close several times as he took a deep breath to keep his calm. She took his hand in hers and sneakily kissed his knuckles.

At last they reached the end of the tunnel and came out on a metal platform. Rey leaned over the railings to contemplate where they were.

A gigantic cave. Over a hundred meters, both in depth and width, a space seemed to have been dug according to the rocky surface. Huge sections of pointed rock were rising and falling from the ceiling, looking like melted wax. All over the walls were banners representing a large broken circle reforming itself. The emblem of the Eghalist. Small light probes illuminated the place and made them aware of the human tide which was just below.

**_Kriff, how many are they? _**

**_Rey we should never have come here !_**

**_It's too late now..._**

With feigned enthusiasm, they descended metal stairs and mingled with the crowd that gathered in front of a stone platform.

"This is the first time I've seen him in real life!"

"He gives me the creeps, but he is impressive, you'll see!"

Ben and Rey stood behind several women who whispered to each other. Several long minutes passed before the probes reduced their glare. Multiple holocams began scanning the cavern, filming all the participants. At last the murmurs of conversation turned into a growl, as some shouted or tapped their feet. The deafening din stunned Rey, and when she was jostled by excited groups, she whimpered in terror. Ben grabbed her against him and put his arms around her, protecting her with his massive body. He put his chin to her head, reassuring her as best he could. Her curiosity now completely gone, Rey turned her head several times to try to find another way out than the one they'd entered, but the darkness of the cave didn't allow her to see anything.

**_At the first opportunity we'll get out of here_**, Ben warned her.

She couldn't help but approve.

The surrounding sounds became louder and louder and then stopped abruptly. Several silhouettes appeared on the side of the stage and rose among the crowd, one of them moving forward.

At last _he_ was there.

For it was indeed a man. The presence in Rey's mind, that signature so characteristic in the Force belonged to a man. Tall enough, as far as she could tell from that distance, he was wearing a dark hooded tunic, unbuttoned at the front, revealing a bare, whitish torso, as if he had never seen the sun in his life. He lowered his hood, and long blond hair emerged from it. Ben held her tighter against him, and she clung to his arms, which anchored her in the present.

The chief had raised his arms in a sign of greeting to the congregation, and cries of joy and excitement echoed against the walls of the cave. He opened a piece of his tunic and a microphone escaped from it and floated before his face.

"My friends," he began. "What a pleasure to see that there are more of us every time."

New cries greeted his words. Rey shivered. There was something disturbing and creepy about his voice.

**_If we keep a low profile they'll have no reason to unmask us. There are at least a thousand of them! _**

But Rey didn't share Ben's optimism.

**_It's my fault we're here, I'm sorry._**

**_Don't worry, nothing will happen to us._**

"Each of you stands here for your own reasons, each of you has suffered from the tyranny of the Force and its chosen ones. You seek justice, and I propose to offer it to you tonight."

"For millennia the Galaxy has been ruled by these sorcerers, these manipulators of this magic. They have convinced us that we need them, that we are inferior to them, that the Force is good for us! They proclaimed themselves our saviors, our protectors, but their Force was responsible for all the wars and conflicts that ravaged the Galaxy!"

"If they had only fought within themselves, perhaps it would have been possible to live in harmony, but no! We have been mixed up in their quarrels for power and domination! They made us adhere to their belief and religion. They enslaved us. They even nearly destroyed themselves, what a pity that so many of them survived. We are still suffering the consequences today. But all that is about to change. Tonight, we take our destiny into our own hands."

Explosion-like blows rang out and Rey jumped violently in Ben's arms. The lights on the stage dimmed as they lit up an empty space in the crowd. Everyone pushed each other to let several hooded figures pass, holding a man in handcuffs.

**_What the... _**

**_Ben, the Force... Do you feel that?_**

**_Yeah. I don't like this. _**

His strange calm disturbed her, as Rey struggled not to run away and leave this dreadful place. There was an excitement in the crowd around her that made her blood run cold, more so than the man who galvanized them all.

The leader of the Eghalist, for there was no doubt as to his identity now, welcomed his men and the prisoner warmly, always in that sweet and terrifying tone.

"We have a special guest with us tonight. Would you mind introducing yourself, sir?"

The man was thrown to the ground by one of the guards, and got up with difficulty because of his shackled hands. He tried to stand up but the leader shook his head to stop him.

Rey already hated him.

Then the prisoner stammered out his name in a small voice that was covered by the conversations of the crowd, which had resumed as soon as the leader fell silent. He started again in a louder voice but was cut off.

"No wait. We do not care about your name."

Immediately there was silence. He controlled the assembly with such authority and charisma that it was disturbing.

"Let's look at your actions instead. My dear friends, here is an honest man, a serious entrepreneur and business leader. In appearance."

"His company extracts and refines minerals... What is less well known, however, is that it also specializes in the manufacture and sale of weapons. There is nothing illegal or immoral about it. No, of course, the weapons trade is above all a business, I agree."

"But what's interesting, is the way this man conducts his affairs. You see, not content with the demise of the First Order and the Empire, our comrade here had to switch to smaller customers. Defenceless, pacifist systems. Bandits, bounty hunters, all that, it wasn't enough money, was it? You chose to create demand, because after all, there's nothing more expensive for an arms dealer than peace."

He circled around the man, and from time to time gave him disgusted glances, while the silent crowd seemed to drink his words.

"You invented conflict. You played on both fronts, providing victims and executioners, convincing them to continue to fight when peace was possible. My friends!" "This man," he pointed his finger at him, "is responsible for thousands of deaths. He has on his hands the blood of thousands of innocent people whom he manipulated to buy his weapons and fight among themselves. Thanks to the Force," he spat.

The man had curled up on himself. Humiliated, he looked pathetic in that moment.

"The Force allowed you to do this, this abomination convinced you that you could take control of these people, that you could control their lives. You convinced yourself that you were superior, that you were better than them, THAN US!"

The crowd shouted with him loudly.

"It's time to restore the balance."

"No I didn't... I never wanted to, I didn't know..."

The man yelped as the speaker grabbed him by the collar of his garment and lifted him up.

"You didn't know? You knowingly used the Force to drive these people to kill each other. That's the kind of man you are. The Force gave you that power and this is what you've done with it. Profit."

He let go of him and the surprised man fell to the ground at his knees.

"You disgust me. I am disgusted by the Force sensitive beings. Convinced that they are above us, above nature and its laws."

He spat at his feet.

"What will your Force do to stop me from killing you? Nothing. You feel it, don't you? The magnificent power you hold, can you feel it warning you of danger? You're not even trying to use it against me, because you know it's futile. How ironic. You're going to die by your own weapons."

A blaster was brought to him and he pointed it at the man in front of him. The latter began to cry, begging for his life.

"Look me in the eye, you scum."

The crowd in front of him fell silent at once.

Rey was revolted. They couldn't let the man be shot down like that. Something had to be done. She wanted to come forward, but she was being held by Ben.

**_There are thousands of them. What are you going to do?_**

**_It's awful, we can't let him do this! _**

**_He's no saint. _**

**_Ben! _**

**_Between him and us, I won't hesitate for a second. Please hold still._**

She nodded silently, but she could feel Ben's body clinging more closely to hers, trying to comfort her. He didn't approve either, but it would have been foolish to try anything. The man placed the blaster barrel on his victim's forehead, and only a morbid silence accompanied his gesture. Finally, he turned to the assembly and spoke once again in his deep voice.

"You may wonder what right I have to dispose of his life, wouldn't I be exactly like him in this case?"

A few murmurs were heard, but no one spoke out loud. He lowered the gun.

"Let me tell you a story. My story."

"When I was a child, my family and I belonged to the Church of the Force. From the time I was old enough to think, I was taught to worship the Force, to worship and protect those who could feel it and use it. My father was very ... invested in our role as guardians of the secrets of the Force, very protective of this religion. My family was poor, peaceful. An ideal, defenseless target. And that's when they arrived... One day, a group of warriors calling themselves the Knights of Ren..."

The crowd was frightened by the evocation of a well-known threat.

"... came to our home. They had heard about our small parish and my father's efforts to gather followers. It had caught their attention. And excited them."

"You see, they weren't there to rob us, or just kill us, no. They were there to have fun. They lined us up, none of us thought of resisting, because after all they were using the Force, even in an evil way, our creed required us to obey them! One of them raised his hand and took possession of my mind and body."

He took a deep breath before bowing his head.

"I killed them all. My father, my mother, my sisters, my grandparents. My whole family perished that night. I wish I could tell you that I had no memory of what they made me do, but that would be wrong. After that, they almost left me for dead, driven mad by my actions. But I was very much alive. And it wasn't long before I was spreading the terror of their deeds."

Rey shook Ben's hand in hers at the horror of what he'd been saying.

**_Ben... tell me you didn't... _**she told him safely in the bond.

**_Of course not! It must have been before I joined them, under my command they would never have done such a thing!_**

Rey could hardly refrain from sighing with relief, but a terrible weight had been lifted from her, and she knew that Ben had felt it. He tried to hide from her the sadness he felt that she thought he was capable of such a thing, but she sensed it anyway. As she apologized for her lack of confidence, Rey suddenly felt like the leader was looking directly at them.

He had paused in his speech, and he couldn't take his eyes off her, a strange glow illuminating them. He resumed his story, but the uneasiness did not leave her.

"When I managed to join the other worshippers, it was not my surprise to see that they all already knew about the massacre. _The voices of the Force are impenetrable_ I was told, when I recounted to them the terrible acts I had been forced to commit."

"I was only ten years old, but they tried to explain to me that I had to accept the death of my parents because a mystical power had decided so. I had to venerate it, to thank it for the massacre of my family. It was a good thing, they themselves had returned to the Force, they were at peace. I understood that night that the Force was nothing but cruelty. A unnatural abnormality that leads to the inequality of life. My friends. It is time for this to end. What do you think of this?"

This time everyone started screaming with their fists up.

"DEATH!"

"NO TO THE FORCE!"

He rotated the blaster between his fingers, before pointing the gun at the man again, this time at his belly.

"I want you to understand that I am not your leader, I am not a superior authority, I will not rise to dominate you. Tonight this power over this man's life is not mine alone, it's ours, all of us. Tonight we take power over those who have tried to oppress us."

Rey was about to scream, but Ben stopped her by shouting in the bond.

**_Close your eyes but don't look away, we are being observed!_**

She tried to calm down, to clear her head, but in vain. Moved by a morbid curiosity, she finally opened her eyes. The shot rang out in a deafening roar in the cave.

Blood splashed across the stage, and the torso caught slightly on fire. The man stood still for a few moments before falling backwards.

He was dead.

The silence that had accompanied him did not last, and the crowd began to shout and clap.

"The Era of the Force and its followers is over! A new era of equality will now begin! We must stop being afraid of the Force, the Force and its believers will have to be afraid of us!"

The crowd was delirious, shouting their joy and excitement.

Rey and Ben did not share their excitement, and she herself felt as if she was about to faint. Never before had the Force sent her these unsettling sensations. Oppressing her, almost suffocating her, it was vibrating, stretching through her and Ben, as if someone was begging them to help it. So many people hated it, so many people seemed ready to destroy it, but how could they destroy something that was within them, even if they were not aware?

But already the leader seemed to resume:

"We were isolated my friends, we believed their lies, they were fewer in number but stronger. That's what they wanted us to believe, that's what made us easy and fun targets. That's what made bloodthirsty warriors approached a child to make him kill his parents."

"As you know, these warriors have long been led by the infamous Kylo Ren, who until not so long ago had taken over the leadership of the First Order."

Ben and Rey hugged each other even more, suddenly very worried, while the assembly of fanatics began to shout and jeer.

"Kylo Ren is at this very moment safe and protected by this clandestine group called the Resistance, and by none other than the last Jedi."

The screams grew louder and louder.

"DEATH TO THE JEDI," shouted one man in the crowd, and all rushed to repeat his cry.

**_What do you say we leave_**, suggested Ben, while clapping at the same time to keep up appearances.

She nodded sharply. Both of them felt danger, the Force was howling inside them, and they kept themselves from running away as they felt cold sweats and shivers in all their bodies. Clinging to him, she implored him in the bond to forgive her curiosity. Ben grabbed her by the waist and held her tight. No matter what happened tonight, they would stay together.

"At least, he was until tonight."

The leader smiled with a grin on his face, and Rey's fear reached a whole new level. Why was he provoking such a reaction in her? They had killed the Emperor, a monstrous man, much more dangerous than this lunatic. Yet she was trembling at that moment. Maybe because they were outnumbered, they didn't want to fight, they didn't want to prove them right. Unable to wait any longer, they began to move quietly to the side.

"But I'm failing in all my duties. Excuse me, we have distinguished guests this evening, I must introduce them!"

Ben and Rey stopped. The man raised his hands and Rey could have sworn he was greeting them now.

"Kylo Ren and the Last Jedi are among us my friends!"

He motioned to a light probe, and pointed his finger at it. The device floated quietly, illuminating surprise heads, which turned as it passed them. Then stopping above them, Ben and Rey could feel the warmth of the light and the piercing eyes of a thousand people staring at them.

**_Fuck_**, Ben thought.


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hello ! ****I'm already late in my schedule, but here's chapter 28. Thanks for your reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_South Hangar, Ohma D'un._

Rose was stamping nervously as she watched the time pass on the ship's control panels. Almost three hours had passed since she had made her decision, and two since she was waiting for Finn. Jannah, Chewie and BB8 had long since taken their seats, but the Co-General was late. Unable to leave the Resistance without command and instruction, he had gone around the base and set up orders until Poe returned. This was what worried Rose the most, that the General and her girlfriend would return before they had time to run away.

"What the kriff is he doing," she grumbled.

It shouldn't have taken that long to give orders to a few captains and commanders. Rose trembled slightly at the thought of one of them. She missed her, Commander Connix, her lover, the woman she cared for more than anything else and who was just a few planets away from her. And yet she had never felt so little desire to see her. After their argument, Rose hadn't taken the time to dwell on the words they had exchanged, there was so much to prepare, to organize for their rescue mission. Rey and Ben had been acting like fools, but they couldn't risk being captured, and she didn't want anything to happen to Zorii, or Rey, or maybe even Ben.

She had come to like this man their Jedi had grown fond of. He was unpleasant and annoying most of the time, but on several occasions she had been able to see the man behind the former Supreme Leader's apparent coldness. She wouldn't have thought of him as a friend, but she knew what he meant to Rey, and she saw the efforts he was trying to make, to make up for the mistakes and crimes he had committed. If she could never forgive the First Order for what had been done to her sister and so many others, it was possible that one day she might be able to forgive Ben Solo. But that would require that he and Rey escape from their foolishness. Alive.

For the tenth time at least, she wondered if she wasn't about to do one in her turn. Wasn't Kaydel right after all? Was she really a warrior? Or a simple mechanic who'd found herself in conflicts beyond her control ? She felt a twinge in her heart again when she thought of the commander. She and Kaydel had never fought like this before. She blamed herself for the way she'd reacted, but in the end she knew she was right. Zorii and Rey, her friends, were in serious danger and she would never be able to look at herself in the mirror if she didn't do something to help them.

Finn's silhouette running into the hangar made her come out of her thoughts, and she hurried to turn on the engines. But her friend didn't seem to hurry to get on board.

The shape of the ship and her small size didn't allow Rose to distinguish him completely, but he seemed to be talking to someone. _Come on, we didn't have time for that!_ She climbed on the seat so she could see the whole hangar, but her friend was gone. Not far from reassuring her, she came down from her improvised perch and swung her seat towards the cockpit exit.

"What's going on?" she shouted.

No one answered her and she felt the annoyance coming on. She called out again, when Jannah's voice echoed from the back of the ship.

"Uh, Rose? Think you should come and see."

She got out of the seat, and took a quick step towards the door.

_What happened now_, she muttered to herself. All the annoyance she'd felt was instantly gone as she froze at the threshold of the ship. Finn was there, but he wasn't alone. Beside him, Poe and Kaydel were standing there, looking very angry.

_Oops. _

Poe walked forward first and faced her, with his arms folded over his chest.

"So you're disobeying your General?" he said.

The said General received no answer other than the silence of his friends caught red-handed. Yet Rose didn't let herself be intimidated for very long. Breathing in to give herself courage, she moved off to observe her partner.

"Kaydel, I'm sorry for what I said," she began. "But our friends are out there, we have to help them!"

The latter slowly approached her. Her face still closed, Rose felt her heart break. She had never wanted this. Oh how she blamed herself in that moment. When they came face to face, Rose lowered her eyes, unable to face the reproachful look of her partner. She still hadn't said anything, but suddenly, Rose was in her arms. She didn't take the time to analyse this strange situation and she hurried to hug the young woman's body.

"I know," Kaydel whispered in her ear. "I understand now. I'm sorry too Rose, I should never have told you that, I was awful."

She backed away, loosening her embrace slightly, before speaking aloud.

"We're coming with you."

Poe laughed at their surprised expression before making a hand gesture towards Finn. He nodded his head and activated the mechanism that closed the ship's door. The General gave Chewie an affectionate pat on the back and the wookie answered with a playful grunt, before crouching down in front of his droid.

"Hey buddy ! Were you going to leave without me?"

BB8 mischievously beeped as he performed a few rotations on himself.

"Poe listen, we had to..."

He cut Finn in his embarrassed speech, and put an arm around his shoulder.

"I would have done the same."

"And the negotiations?" Jannah inquired.

"Finished! The UGS and the charter just came into effect. There's still a few loose ends to tie up of course, but in the history of the Galaxy I don't think we've ever seen anything faster! You should have seen Connix!"

Followed by all, he left for the cockpit. Rose was left alone with Kaydel in the ship's hall. She took her face in her hands and kissed her gently. Rose returned the kiss with delight, before quickly freeing herself.

"But why?" she whispered.

"Because you were right. What's the point of negotiating and seeking peace if none of our friends will enjoy it? You were planning to go, and I won't let you put yourself in danger without helping you my love."

This time it was Rose who threw herself at her to kiss her.

"You finished? Asked for Poe's distant voice.

"Not to mention the fact that I'm the second in command of the Generals," she sighed, rolling her eyes. "And I can't leave them alone for two minutes without them getting into trouble."

"I heard that," Finn replied outraged.

"Me too," Poe said.

They joined the rest of the crew in the cockpit, and Rose sat in the co-pilot's seat next to Poe. He activated the sublight engines, and before he could get their ship off the ground, she heard him whisper:

"Hang on, Zorii, we're gonna get you out of here."

/

/

_Then stopping above them, Ben and Rey could feel the warmth of the light and the piercing eyes of a thousand people staring at them._

**_Fuck_**_, Ben thought._

Rey came closer to him, stepping forward to protect him. It was her fault, it was all her fault, she couldn't let anything happen to him.

**_Stop it_**, he told her.

Whispers were coming from all around them. Their leader had stopped pointing at them and his men began to follow him as he moved on. He stepped over the body of the prisoner he had just shot, without looking at him, and slowly descended from the platform. With a vague wave of his hand, he ordered holocam droids to keep shooting. The holocam moved up into the cave and positioned themselves near Ben and Rey. The leader began to walk and made his way among his followers. He seemed strangely confident, and the smile on his face terrified her. She felt Ben grab his saber, and light the blade. The whispers turned into insults, as they were obviously annoyed by his gesture. They were far too outnumbered to do anything about it, but Rey pulled hers out, too. After all they had been exposed, there was no point in hiding now.

The man was still moving forward, imperturbable and apparently very satisfied.

**_Ben ... I'm scared ..._**

**_I'm telling you, I won't let them take us without a fight!_**

**_They're too many, we're going to hurt people!_**

**_I don't care!_**

**_Oh Ben I'm so sorry, it's my fault ... _**

**_That's not the time, we're going to get out of this Rey, I promise you!_**

Dozens of fanatics, armed with blasters, surrounded them. One of them appeared on the side and tried to grab Ben by the arm.

"Don't touch me," he growled as he raised his saber.

Another caught him from behind and he pushed him back with the Force. The man was thrown away and fell heavily into the crowd of spectators. Cries of panic and anger rose all around them. The leader took this opportunity to speak out.

"You see. They are dangerous. They will not hesitate to kill us all."

He had continued to move forward and was standing right next to her now. Rey was terrified, she was looking for a way out, but couldn't find one. There were so many of them. She tightened her grip on her saber, but she didn't use it, she didn't want to play their game, that's what they all seemed to be waiting for, for her to defend herself, to hurt them. She mustn't do that.

"Rey!" Shouted Ben.

She turned around and saw him being taken away. She saw that he was holding back from making a massacre right now. He could have killed them all, he would have done it not so long ago. She jumped as the leader addressed her.

"Rey."

/

/

Much taller than she had imagined from afar, his eyes were as dark as Ben's, but his gaze was lacking the warmth she loved so much. His wicked smile raised the corners of his mouth in an sickly grin.

"The last Jedi."

A man with dark skin, much darker than Finn or Jannah's, stood beside her.S he had spent enough time with her friends to realize that he was his right-hand man. The man leaned over to his leader and whispered in his ear. The leader nodded his head and then turned his attention back to Rey.

"Who are you ?"

"If you knew how long I've been waiting for you Rey."

Behind him his second in command had just frowned but didn't say anything.

"Why? What do you want from me?"

A blaster shot rang out behind her and she jumped as she turned around. Someone had just shot Ben, and he had fired back with his saber. The culprit was dead, killed by his own gun. She was about to walk towards him, towards the other half of her soul, when something stopped her. The presence was familiar to her, as if she had met him before.

The crowd was getting closer and closer, and Rey felt more and more oppressed. She looked back into the leader's eyes and found herself strangely reassured. She concentrated on it. The Force had ceased its warnings.

As if all the sounds around her had fallen silent, she saw him smile all the more. Something was going on, she couldn't put her finger on it, the man looked familiar, but she didn't remember seeing him before. The bond also seemed more distant, and she could barely hear Ben calling her.

**_Rey ... What are you doing? _**

**_Wait, I've..._**

**_Stop it! We must escape! _**

**_I need to know, please Ben._**

**_Don't ask me to see you executed in front of these people!_**

**_I just want to understand!_**

She closed the bond. She had to know.

The man had reached out his hand now. She wasn't supposed to do that, but it was too tempting. Flashes of light passed through her field of vision. She turned off her saber, then after a final hesitation, she took her enemy's hand in hers. The casino cave disappeared and she found herself under the cold light of _Exegol_ in the Sith fortress. She turned around and saw a figure that had haunted her nightmares for too long.

The Emperor.

"Long have I waited... for my grandchild to come home."

But the Emperor was not alone. The blond man was there too. He couldn't take his eyes off her, he didn't even seem to see where they were, or that a legendary Sith was standing next to him. He only had eyes for her.

"What do you want?"

"You."

He motioned for her to approach and she did so. But as in her dreams, the vision changed and Rey felt that she was falling. Screams rang out, children screaming for help, she would have liked to help them, but she couldn't help herself already. She suddenly landed in a river, the same river in which she would always die in her nights. The current swept her away and Rey was tossed around. Yet for the first time since she had the dream, she was not alone.

_Leia! _

She was on the shore! Rey reached out her hand, imploring her to save her, but her former master was too far away. She lost sight of her, while the waves were still carrying her down. She recognized the surroundings, she would soon arrive on the rock that would stop her. But here again nothing happened as usual. Someone was sitting on the rock and reaching out his hand to her. It was the blond man! She refused his help, preferring to be dragged into the river. The waves became stronger and stronger, she had never been so far in her dreams.

"BEN!" Howled Rey, relieved that he was there.

He too was trying not to end up drowned, and although he was a better swimmer than she was, he was gradually disappearing under the raging swell. She tried to join him but the waves always prevented her from moving as she wanted. Then she screamed again when Ben disappeared, falling into what seemed to be the end of the current. She turned around, knowing full well what lay ahead. A last breath later, the huge wave that was always reaching her fell on her.

She opened her eyes again and was back in the cave.

The blond man was still there, in the same position, his whitish hand firmly holding hers and smiling with his wicked grin. What did this vision mean, what was the Force trying to tell her?

"What did you..."

"REY! "

A cry louder than those of the angry crowd resounds.

**_Ben! _**

She turned around, looking for him. But he had disappeared behind the spectators, she could no longer see him. Everything suddenly came back to her. The sounds, the light, the screams, the blaster shots, the panic. She tried to get her hand back but the leader wouldn't let go.

"Show them who you are," he whispered.

"Let me go!"

She tried to use the Force to free him but the panic of losing Ben distracted her. She couldn't breathe. She was scared. Her grandfather's voice echoed in her mind. He was back. Like every time she would lose control.

**_Rise, Empress Palpatine._**

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

This time she got her hand back and the man in front of her started laughing. Oh how she hated him, how she would have wanted him to disappear at that moment.

**_You know what to do. He deserves it. He'll never stop chasing you. He wants to kill you. Defend yourself. _**

"No," she whispered. "I control it... I control myself..."

She backed away, getting hit by the panicked crowd. In the distance she could still hear shots and saber blows.

"Ben..."

He needed help, and so did she. They were separated. Already sparks were appearing on her fingers.

**_DO IT! _**

She screamed and lightning bolts came from her hands. Like a violent thunderstorm they climbed to the ceiling in a deafening din and licked the rocky walls. The sudden light blinded her and she tipped backwards, hitting the floor painfully. The discharges did not stop and they hit the small light probes. Soon the whole cave was plunged into darkness, lit only by the electric flows. Rey continued to scream in rage and fear, and as she tried to stop her power, the leader bent down and grabbed her by the arm. She reacted instinctively and the lightning hit him hard. He was thrown about ten feet away, screaming in pain. Immediately the lightning vanished. Rey found herself in the dark. Alone.

A blow to the side startled her, then someone stepped on her hand.

The crowd of fanatics were screaming and running in all directions, seeking protection and trying to escape. The darkness made their fear even more dangerous. She tried to get up, but she was getting hit from all sides. She was about to be crushed.

"Ben," she called weakly.

She looked for her saber with her hand, then with the Force, but nothing came. Using what she thought was a rock, she managed to get back on her feet. It was actually a group of people clumped together. No one noticed who she was, but how could they in that darkness? She herself could not make out any faces. A shot was fired next to them, the light from the laser illuminated part of the group for a few moments and she could see their terrified, huddled faces. She thought she saw a young girl who couldn't have been more than thirteen years old. She had to get out of there!

Once again, they saw shots go off, this time towards the ceiling. Pieces of rock, already weakened by her lightning, broke loose and then fell, shattering on the floor and causing panic among the crowd. The group began to run, mingling with the hundreds of people trying to escape. Rey was dragged along in spite of herself. She shouted at them to calm down, they would only manage to hurt themselves by doing so, but the end of her cry died while she was being suffocated. There was no way out, the wave of men and women bumped into the walls, blind and distraught. Yet they continued to huddle together, following a primitive movement dictated by their terrified instincts. Rey's was agitated too, but she could do nothing more. She couldn't breathe. Panting, she tried to hold on to everything she could. A hand, a leg, but the human tide was drowning her. She felt people falling with her, then others covering her. In a final effort, she shouted Ben's name. Then she disappeared under bodies.

/

/

"So?!"

"I'm trying!"

"Come on, focus, Finn!"

"I'd like to see you try! There are too many people on this planet I can't do it!"

"You mean the one time your powers would really help us, you don't know how to use them?"

"It's not a power, it's the Force!"

"Well what do you say you _force_ yourself to hurry up a little!"

An hour earlier they had reached _Lianna_. Night had already fallen on the planet, making the capital shine brightly. After having landed their aircraft at a good distance on a high disused building, they went back down towards the city in search of Rey and Ben. When their comlink didn't respond, Finn had the bright idea — at least that's what he thought until now — of finding them with the help of the Force. He hadn't revealed to anyone that Ben had been training him for a few days in meditation and other uses of the Force, and despite his meager training, he had imagined that he could track them down without difficulty as their presence had become so easy to identify on_ Ohma D'un_.

He was soon disillusioned when he arrived on _Lianna_. There were so many people, so many minds, so many sensations, he didn't know where to start. He had managed to spot the Falcon but since then he had made no progress. Poe was getting more and more impatient, and he couldn't blame him.

**_Rey!_** He called in his mind, feeling ridiculous to believe that it could work.

"Guys ... stop!" Connix calmed them down as Poe began to turn around and tease him again.

"Where is Jannah?" Rose suddenly asked.

"What's up?"

They were between two small alleyways and the noise hadn't helped him concentrate, and forced them to shout to be heard.

"She was here five minutes ago," Finn exclaimed as he got up from his meditation position.

"Kriff this is not the time!"

Chewie growled softly as he stuck his head behind a wall where the streets were much more crowded. The Wookie had spotted her, she was talking to someone. Their little gang discreetly observed the young woman chatting with two individuals animatedly. Finally the former stormtrooper nodded her head and returned to them.

Finn refrained from hugging her and preventing her from scaring him like that again. But she seemed very satisfied.

"You've learned something," Poe asked her, coming to the same conclusion as he did.

"Nothing about Zorii unfortunately, but something happened. Apparently the city is full of Eghalist. A gathering was held at the _Quasar_ tonight."

"This huge thing there ?" He asked her, making a gesture towards the biggest casino in town.

It was so imposing that you could see it all over the capital. But at that moment, Finn noticed that he couldn't see the roof anymore. Thick black smoke was coming out of it.

"Are you thinking the same as me," Poe asked conspiratorially.

Instinctively, and without using the Force, Finn assumed that whatever had happened there, Rey and Ben were no strangers to it.

"Who' s up for a little game?

/

/

**_That' s not the time, we're going to get out of this Rey, I promise you!_**

She didn't respond to his mental promise, and Ben hoped he wasn't mistaken about this. He couldn't even blame her, he would never be able to. Dozens of fanatics, armed with blasters, approached and surrounded them. One of them appeared on the side and surprised him, but when he tried to grab him by the arm, Ben pushed him back and raised his saber.

"Don't touch me," he growled.

Another caught him from behind and instinctively he pushed him away with the Force. The man was thrown away and fell back with a satisfying creak into the crowd of spectators.

Good. Let them understand who they were dealing with. So the Force-sensitive were dangerous? That's what they all thought. They hadn't seen anything yet.

Cries of panic and anger rose up all around them. The leader took this opportunity to speak out.

"You see. They're dangerous. They will not hesitate to kill us all.

**_You bet I won't hesitate,_** he thought angrily as he tightened his grip on his saber.

That crazy lunatic who controlled this crowd of fools so well had kept moving forward and was standing very close to Rey now, too close for Ben's taste. She gave him a terrified look and he felt his heart break when he saw her like that. He wished that none of this would happen, that she would never have to go through this.

They weren't in the middle of a fight, against anonymous, masked soldiers, there were innocent people all around them, stupid, unconscious innocents, but they couldn't defend themselves without risking harm from them. He hated them so much for inflicting this on the person who mattered most to him. He saw her looking around in panic, searching, desperately looking for a way out.

A new group of men approached him, and this time he let them. Had he been alone he would have killed them already, but she didn't want to. Maybe he didn't want to either. After all these people were not to blame, they were suffering, they were afraid, the only one responsible was the one who was leading them. He couldn't help but relate it to his own experience.

**_You changed me so much,_** he thought.

But the men who had grabbed him didn't just immobilize him, they took him away from her.

"Rey!" He shouted.

**_Please look at me. I'm doing this for you. _**

He scolded in rage at the leader who had joined Rey now. He overpowered her by his height, and she gave him the look of a frightened little girl.

**_Come on! You have faced the Emperor, he is nothing in comparison! You are not the one he describes, you are strong Rey!_**

_Why didn't she hear him? _

The man spoke to her, Ben could see his vile lips stretching, but from where he was standing he couldn't hear him, and Rey was completely distracted, the bond was cutting and closing intermittently, like a crackling comlink. The leader was joined by his second, a severe black man. Again Ben could not hear what he was saying, but he stepped back just afterwards and waved to make room for his leader and Rey.

Ben elbowed a man a little too insistent. He had turned off his saber and was standing still for the moment but if they continued like this he would not be able to control himself for long. And as if his patience was to be tested, one of the men decided to taunt him.

"I hope you've said goodbye to your Jedi, you won't get out of this alive."

**_I hope you can breathe with a broken windpipe_**, he thought as he stood up.

The man misinterpreted his gesture and rushed to his blaster before shooting him. But even quick reflexes could hardly overcome the Force and those who felt it. Ben reactivated his saber in an instant and the shot ricocheted off it, killing the man he had initiated.

The shock of the explosion and the death of one of their members drew cries of rage around him, and he saw the crowd approaching. He was really starting to get in trouble. But this blow had made Rey turn around too, and crossing her gaze for an instant reassured him. Yet she was already turning her attention to the man in front of her. He could see that she seemed attracted by his presence. His beloved scavenger would never cease to be curious.

**_Please Rey, stop this. Lets get out of here. I'm not going to hold on for long. _**

She didn't answer, he didn't even perceive her thoughts correctly anymore. He concentrated for a moment, something he had never needed to do to talk to her before, and finally he managed to reach her.

**_Rey ... What are you doing? _**

**_Wait, I've..._**

**_Stop it! We must escape! _**

**_I need to know, please Ben._**

**_Don't ask me to see you executed in front of these people!_**

**_I just want to understand!_**

And then it was black. She had closed the bond.

She wanted to be alone.

**_NO!_**

But it was too late. With horror he saw her switch off her saber and accept the leader's outstretched hand. The betrayal of this gesture more than any other broke him. She closed her eyes, and whatever she saw at that moment he could not help her.

But Ben wouldn't stand still. He had managed to move with the group of guards holding him to the stage, he was convinced that there must be a way out, dramatic entrances were always sought after by this kind of man, and what better way than to appear out of nowhere.

Keeping an eye on Rey, he saw him waving, his hand still in the other man's hand. At last she seemed to come back to herself, and when she opened her eyes, Ben thought they were yellow. A sign from the second in command earned him a blow in the stomach. He hadn't seen that one coming. Then one in his back. He was hit in the hand, but he didn't let go of the handle of his saber. They were coming more and more around him. Ben didn't know how long he would last without killing them all. He was no Jedi, he had the right to defend himself!

"REY!" he shouted. He hoped that this cry would make her react.

The human tide that separated them prevented him from seeing her.

"Let me go!"

This time he had heard her. Ben turned his saber back on and stuck it in the foot of a man who was trying to hold him down. He cried out in pain, and the blood and horror of his gesture, frightened the soldiers, giving him room to stand up.

"NO! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

Oh that cry meant nothing good. Rey was about to unleash her power.

**_Resist! Don't give them what they want, they will use it against you!_**

He turned his saber in front of him, and he succeeded in making the men retreat, but they came more and more numerous, some approached with makeshift weapons that broke under the blows of his mother's old saber. They fired with blaster and Ben, surrounded, had to be more vigilant and agile to avoid being hit. A familiar jolt in the Force passed through him and instinctively he lay down on the ground as Rey's destructive power escaped.

Everyone stopped to look up at the lightning bolts that shot towards the ceiling. Like a thunderstorm blowing over their heads, they soon realized how dangerous the situation was. The light probes were hit and extinguished in a shower of sparks that fell on the frightened heads.

Ben could hear Rey's cries among the crowd. The cave was now only illuminated by her blue lightnings. Slopes of rock were beginning to collapse. Then after a last cry it was black. If panic had already seized the mass, it was nothing compared to the terror that took them when the cave was plunged into complete darkness. Ben was jostled from all sides as the thousands of people tried to escape from what they thought was a trap.

"REY! he shouted.

**_Where the fuck are you Rey ?!_**

He couldn't concentrate enough in the Force to find her presence. There were too many people, too many panic-stricken minds, it was too much. A huge man hit him and Ben fell. He managed to catch himself before he hit the ground violently and was surprised to find Rey's saber. The lights generated by the two blades allowed him to move faster, but he had to be careful not to hurt anyone. He had never seen so many people react this way before. It was as if they no longer looked like living beings. _They looks like animals_, he thought. Most of them weren't even looking ahead, they were just moving as fast as they could. Running, bumping, falling, crushing ... Rey!

At last he could see her. A few meters further on, she had been dragged into a group and she could not get out of it. He made large movements of sabers to make them clear his way and he did not blame himself when his uncle's saber burned an arm of a Twi'lek which was too close. Rey had disappeared under a pile of bodies that had fallen, and already new ones were climbing over them to escape. Ben shouted at them to get out of the way, but his voice was covered by cries of panic. He put out his sabers and struck with his fists, elbows and legs to make his way to the last place he had seen her.

"Rey ! Rey, please answer me! GET OUT," he shouted at a woman who was trying to climb up his back to get over the human tide. He pushed her away with his shoulder and he was about to stand up and use the Force when a small hand that he would have recognized between a thousand of them, sprang up between two strangled and suffocating bodies. He grabbed it and pulled with all his strength, using all that was left. His anxiety and fear for her sent him adrenaline rush that was welcome at this moment.

Finally he managed to pull her out and held her tight.

She sank into unconsciousness and he lost no time in escaping. The whole crowd had rushed to the exit they had taken when they arrived, but Ben knew there were others, he put Rey on his back and his heart missed a few beats when he saw that she wasn't holding on. He felt that she was alive yet weak.

With his right hand he lit his mother's saber to light up, while he made Luke's saber float in front of him. With his remaining hand he held Rey as best he could. Against the flow of terrified beings, he continued to be hit and Ben felt that he wouldn't last long, he needed to catch his breath. Finally, he arrived in front of a rocky recess that he had spotted a little earlier near the platform.

The entrance was small but he managed to get through without hitting himself or hurting Rey. Arriving in a dark corridor he ran as fast as he could and soon came to a crossroads of several directions, these tunnels had to go through the whole casino, and maybe even the city. Ben stopped behind a cavity in one of the stone walls, and gently laid Rey on the ground. Caressing her cheek, he tried to wake her up.

She suddenly opened her eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air. The light of the sabers made her eyes flutter but she eventually recognized him. She threw herself around his neck and he squeezed her close to him.

**_You scared the kriff out of me! Don't you dare do it again!_**

**_I'm sorry Ben, we should never have come ... it was horrible ... those poor people ... _**

**_They were ready to gut us, so excuse me if I don't feel any compassion for them. _**

"Come, let's not drag on any longer," he resumed, helping her to get back on her feet.

She staggered but he held her with his hand. He blamed himself for being so dry, but she had been unconscious, he could have lost her, he didn't want to imagine what would have happened if she had been hurt without him being able to do anything. Perceiving his reproach she looked down, overwhelmed with guilt. So he took her face in his hands and drew her to kiss him. He was not tender, the fear and the uncertainty of their situation made him desperate. She responded in the same way. In the bond she kept repeating excuses that he immediately swept from her lips. As he grabbed her hair, she ended the kiss and Ben took several breaths to regain his calm, seeming more affected than she was for once.

"Where are we now?" Rey asked as she stroked his cheek.

"There are tunnels everywhere, I think it's a maintenance network. We need to find an exit to the outside."

"We went down hundreds of meters, how are we going to manage?"

"Some damn big ladder?"

She retrieved Luke's saber and together they advanced carefully.

"We have to find Zorii!"

"We'll try to cover up first if you don't mind."

"We've been spotted Ben! How long will it take before they take revenge on her ? These were not the terms of the ransom!"

"They didn't get you, they won't do anything to her."

He was hoping he was right. They had just passed several junctions but no indication of a path to the surface appeared to them. Suddenly he saw her freeze to his right.

**_Ben, someone is coming._**

**_Yeah, I felt it too._**

They stood ready, their weapons raised, muscles taut. A small figure came running around the bend in a corridor. They let her come closer and soon the light of the sabers illuminated her. Ben recognized her immediately. Raising his free hand, he held it out and concentrated.

"YOU," he roared.

The woman was thrown towards him, lifted into the air by his will. She brought her hands to her neck, trying to breathe as he crushed her windpipe with the Force.

/

/

"GET HER!" Shouted the Eghalist leader to his men.

"Sir, we must get you to safety!"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! FIND HER IMMEDIATELY!"

He pushed away the fool that wanting to cure him. He who hated the heat now found his face on fire. Struck by the power of the Jedi, he had been unconscious for a while, in pain. When he regained consciousness, he found himself on the stone platform, next to the corpse he had killed earlier, with the feeling that every part of his face was being slashed. But even more than the pain, it was the disappointment that made him angry. He had missed such a great opportunity.

For months he had been waiting to face her, and he had been distracted. He knew what she was capable of and yet he had wanted to witness it. And now she had escaped.

He was trying to convince himself that it was better this way, that the images they had gathered would be the best way to continue what he was planning to do, but he couldn't help being angry with himself, which was worse than anything else.

The probes had been turned back on, and he could now see the extent of the damage. The panic caused by the Jedi had resulted in many deaths. This crowd, this livestock, because there were no other words to describe their behavior, had hastened to try to escape, without thinking or paying attention to their surroundings. Fear had motivated them, these individuals were terrified of her.

And yet they had not even seen the extent of her power. They didn't know what she was capable of doing, what he planned to make her do. But he would have to get rid of Ren first. He had underestimated the strength of their relationship, he had seen them hugging each other, he had seen the power she had over him, and conversely, he would have to take care of it quickly. Which would not displease his first ally.

Rising up with difficulty, he did not even make the effort to feign regret and sadness at the sight of the dead followers, crushed by the other disciples. He turned to his second, perhaps the least stupid of those who followed him, and repeated his command.

"All our forces on the ground are scouring the tunnels sir, but as you know, they're hundreds of miles away, it is not impossible that they will manage to escape."

"Alert Engell. Tell her to give me command of her nearest legions."

"Sir?"

"You must find her. Destroy the city, the planet if you have to, but find her before she returns to the Resistance!"

"But... there are civilians, families, we can't..."

He was about to rip his head off, but as he grabbed him by the collar of his garment, the terrified gaze of his second reminded him that he should not succumb to his anger.

"They must pay. It is their fault, all these deaths. They happened because of the Force."

He released him and his victim suddenly took the breath he had been holding.

"Broadcast everything on the holonet, every image, every video. Make them understand who the Jedi really is".

He turned around and walked slowly towards one of the exits. He placed a piece of his tunic over his burned face and growled in pain.

_We'll meet again Rey_, he promised himself.

/

/

"YOU," Ben roared.

The silhouette of a woman was projected towards him, lifted into the air by the Force. With her eyes rolled back, she put her hands around her neck and opened her mouth several times, looking for air.

Rey contemplated, in shock, Ben strangling a woman. She didn't stay still for long and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Wa.. Wait..." tried to articulate the woman.

"I'm going to kill you. Slowly."

"Ben! Stop it!"

But he didn't let go of his grip.

Rey was shocked by the rage he felt at that moment. The bond was overflowing with his anger and she was careful not to get caught up in it. It didn't take her long to figure out what was taking him.

It was _her_. The spy. The one who had sold all those holos on her, who had given those lunatics something to hate her even more. The one that Zorii had chased and that had resulted in her capture. Rey looked at her panicked eyes, seemingly popping out of their sockets, her face turning blue and her fingers scratching her neck to remove the invisible grip that was crushing her throat. She looked young, perhaps not as young as she was, but under thirty for sure.

**_Ben, stop ! _**

He didn't answer her, and she watched him gradually squeeze his hand tighter and tighter, exerting more and more pressure. But Rey couldn't stand another death today.

She pulled his arm out again but got no response from him. The Force was vibrating ferociously around him, this woman was going to endure months of imprisonment and contained anger. And this anger he felt, the murderous madness she saw in his eyes suddenly plunged her back as it had months before, when this rage was addressed to her.

_No_.

She immediately corrected herself, Ben had never wanted to kill her. But right now she was afraid that he would do it with this spy. Calling for help from the Force, she sent a wave towards him, and Ben was thrown backwards, just before the spy passed out. He did not protect himself, and went and crashed into the wall. She grimaced at the muffled sound his back made on impact, she had been a little hard on him.

Ben looked at her, shocked by what she had just done, but she did not dare to look at him. She rushed towards the woman, motionless on the ground, and put a hand on her neck. The pulse was weak but there. Then finally she walked towards him and put a hand on his knee.

"Ben ..."

"Why ... how could you ..."

"You were going to kill her."

"She deserved it."

"You're blaming her for things she didn't do."

He ignored her and tried to get up, but she stopped him. She didn't have to turn around to feel the illusion of Kylo Ren behind her back. Whenever Ben would get lost in his anger or as she suspected in the dark side, he would appear. She was saddened by this. He hadn't reacted this way in a long time. She blamed herself for doing this to him, but she didn't want him to fall back into his demons.

She was also worried about his overreaction to this spy, or the capture of Zorii. Could it be that ...

She had detected a special bond that seemed to unite them. Zorii was a smuggler, like his father, maybe he have felt close to her... Rey swallowed nervously as she felt the panic win her over. _No... he's mine,_ she thought. _I couldn't bear it..._

Ben closed his eyes and sighed.

**_Stop that. You know there's only you._**

He took her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest.

**_It's my fault what happened to Zorii, if I hadn't sent her, if I had gone there myself, if I wasn't who I am... Rey that spy ... she hurt you so much ... I want to make her pay._**

**_I know you do. But she was only obeying orders, it could have been anyone, she's not the one pulling the strings! You want to take it out on her but you're not going to do it, you're not going to lower yourself to that, you're only going to feel guilty later!_**

He grunted to show his disagreement but Rey shut him up by kissing him.

**_What won't I do for you,_** he sighed.

Rey got up and offered him a hand to help. He grabbed it and rubbed his back painfully, she gave him a contrite smile in return.

**_I'm sorry._**

**_You're not. _**

**_You're right, but I didn't mean to hurt you._**

**_I know._**

She went towards the spy still on the ground, and calling upon the Force, she woke her up. She took a deep breath of air while placing her hands on her neck, worrying that she could still feel his grip.

"I'm sorry," Rey said to her in a small, guilty voice as she saw her eyes enlarged with terror.

**_Don't apologize for that bitch..._** said Ben in her mind.

She ignored him.

"Thank you," whispered the spy. "I thought it was the end and ..."

"What are you doing here," cut Rey.

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I can take you to your friend."

This time she used the Force before Ben. Projecting all the power of her mind against hers, she broke through the spy's mind, and set off in search of what she meant.

"She was transferred here, I know where she is."

Rey saw a silhouette in a dark room appeared in her mind.

**_A trap? _**

**_Certainly, she cannot be trusted! _**roared Ben.

He stood up and the spy retreated in fear of his imposing stature.

"You're going to regret it."

"Wait! I swear! I know where she is!"

"Why should we trust you? You betrayed the Resistance."

She couldn't answer because all three of them jumped at the sound of approaching footsteps. Rey instinctively took Ben's hand in her own, while the spy looked at them with a wince on her face.

"You have a few minutes to make up your mind. Know that I'm in as much danger as you are by staying here, so why would I come here if it wasn't to help you?"

"To betray us again. Our capture will pay you big, I imagine."

"Take me with you, I don't want to work for them anymore."

She made a gesture towards the end of the corridor where the sounds were getting closer.

"Ben," Rey whispered as she pulled him. Let's go.

"At the end of the corridor, on the left," began the spy at full speed, "we're going to turn three times to the right. There is an elevator there, you have to go up to level three hundred and twenty-five, there's a whole series of doors. Your friend the smuggler was transferred from the _Requiem_ yesterday. She is in one of the offices."

"Really," Ben said sarcastically, "and as soon as we go, we're going to be ambushed, you really think we're a bunch of ..."

"Ben! We don't have the choice, that or something else, we finally have a lead!"

"At the slightest suspicious gesture, I'll destroy you."

For good measure, Ben patted the saber on his belt. Rey rolled her eyes up in the air and motioned to the woman to move forward. She nodded, and leaned over to whisper to her, conspiringly.

"He really needs to cool down."

Rey waved her hand and the woman fainted, then she pointed to her body, mimicking the gesture for Ben to lift her up.

"And what was that?" he said, laughing.

"I said we didn't kill her, I didn't say I'd bear her comments."

"We should leave her here."

"She can still be used as a hostage."

He grabbed her by the arm and put her brutally on his shoulder. Then they rushed towards the direction she had indicated to them.

/

/

If Finn had had any doubts about who was responsible for the fire that ravaged the _Quasar_ — the city's largest gaming establishment, and for all he knew, the largest on the planet — he was now sure that Ben and Rey had been there.

"But how are we going to get them out of it?" asked Rose.

How indeed. As they had gotten closer, mingling with the anxious and curious crowd, the presence of the two Jedis had become stronger and stronger, as well as that of another, more diffuse, and above all totally unknown. Despite the circumstances, Finn could not help but feel pride in the progress he had made in his use of Force. He let his mind drift in the stream of sensations and intentions and let himself be entirely guided by it.

They were now in front of the building, and through huge bay windows they could see the extent of the damage. As if an explosion had taken place from the depths of the casino, the floor was pierced in the middle and sprays of flames escaped.

"You could say they know how to be discreet," Poe commented annoyingly.

"They may have caused a diversion," Jannah said.

It was impossible for them to get any closer to the entrance, because already a militia dressed in the city's colors was moving those who tried to advance, while others were evacuating the wounded.

"What do we do then? We still don't know where to go and we're wasting time!"

All turned towards Finn and he couldn't hold back the blush that set his cheeks ablaze.

"I only know they're in there," he stammered.

"Come on," Connix called them. "Let's try to find another way in."

/

/

"Look! She wasn't lying!"

"Don't get excited, we're far from safe."

Ignoring his pessimistic comment, Rey rushed towards the silhouette tied to a chair in the middle of the office they had just entered.

"Zorii!" she exclaimed.

She used the Force to undo the durasteel handcuffs that clutched her wrists and then caught her body before she collapsed to the ground, taking it against her. Zorii appeared weak, but had no sign of apparent injury. Her sudden change of position made her open her eyes, and she displayed an expression of pure disbelief as she came face to face with Rey.

"The Jedi," she whispered. "Rey? Is that you?"

"We're going to get you out of here," was her only answer.

"But? How ...?"

Without thinking Rey hugged her firmly. Her surprise at having been saved, that someone had come for her, moved her. Rey didn't dare to imagine what she had endured because of her. Zorii stood still for a long time before giving her back her embrace with the same strength.

"Thank you..."

Immediately afterwards she stepped back and contemplated her with big surprised eyes.

"But why did you come? It's you they want! Their leader is ... Rey it was a trap you must not get caught!"

"Don't worry about it."

She got back on her feet and helped Zorii get up. Ben was by her side in an instant and took her by the shoulders to relieve Rey of the smuggler's weight. The latter seemed even more surprised to see him here.

"You too Solo? You're both crazy! Why did you put yourself in danger for me?"

"You're part of the Resistance, you're one of us," Rey assured her. "It's my fault what happened to you, we couldn't leave you there."

"To tell the truth, it's _her_ fault," Ben grunted, pointing to the silhouette of the spy who, after waking up when he tossed her down on the floor, had cowered over herself.

"Tyna?" Zorii wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd help you out the first chance I got. I've held up my end of the bargain, now it's your turn!"

"What's she talking about," Ben roared as he pulled his saber out of the hand that wasn't holding Zorii.

"She wants to join us."

"I'm begging you, you must take me with you, I am risking my life by helping you."

"That's your problem! You chose your side, it's too late to turn back. Can you walk," he asked Zorii as she clung to him and Rey.

"I think I broke my ankle trying to escape during my transfer," she replied with a wince.

Rey was going to heal her but Ben firmly opposed it in the bond.

**_Save your strength to get us out of here. _**

And without waiting for an answer, he bent down and ordered Zorii to get on his back. Rey ignored as much as possible the jealousy that suddenly took her. It was not the moment, they had to escape, and at least Ben had not offered to carry her in his arms, this honor was reserved for her.

"No way," Zorii replied.

She tried to take a few steps, but soon realized that she couldn't get very far that way. Reluctantly she accepted Rey's help and placed her arms around Ben's neck.

"No one must ever know."

They headed for the exit, but Tyna stood in front of the door, preventing them from moving forward. Ben, who had kept his saber in his hand, pointed it at her and threatened her.

"We had a deal Zorii," she exclaimed.

Tears came out of the corner of her eyes and Rey was touched by her distress.

"They're going to kill me for helping you."

"That's all you deserve," Ben spat.

"Solo, let her come. She's not lying, she helped me."

"To get you captured?"

"I recall that it was you who sent me to get her!"

"No way! Move over! Or you'll regret it."

"She gave me information on their leader, she can be useful to us."

While Ben still refused, Zorii gave him a little pat on the shoulder.

"Tell me Solo, where would you be today if someone hadn't given you a second chance? Let me be that person for her."

He faltered for a moment under the weight of her words and the truth they contained, and just when Rey thought he was going to accept, he shook his head and went on with rage.

"Hell no! She's not coming, we can't trust her!"

"Because we could trusted _you_? You forget too quickly what you did, and where you come from, Supreme Leader! Why should you be the only one who can redeem yourself?"

"No, I ... That's not ..."

"She made mistakes, we all made mistakes, you the first one, and much worse!"

"She made a choice! To ally herself with these terrorists!"

"In a perfect world, we make perfect choices, in the real world on the other hand, we do what it takes to survive, and that's what she did. She just wanted revenge. I think we all know what that is."

Rey who had refrained from intervening to defend Ben, understood then why Zorii was so keen to help this traitor. Did she feel close to her in some way? She did not have time to think longer because already Ben had turned to the former spy, and gauged her for a long time.

"Why? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

"I never wanted any of this, okay?"

She made a big hand gesture that covered the whole shabby office.

"I've seen what they're doing and what they're planning to do, I don't want any part of it!"

"Yet you hate the Force and those who sense it."

It was definitely not a question.

"I don't like them, it's true, but that doesn't mean that I condone assassinations. Let me come, I managed to glean some information that will be useful to you."

Rey, tired of it, placed herself in front of him and put a hand on his arm to drag him away.

"Ben please, let's go! We' re running out of time, there will always be time to advise afterwards!"

He hesitated again, then nodded his head and sighed. He left their new recruit in front before following her, while Rey closed the walk.

"If you make a single suspect move I won't hesitate," she heard him say.

"Is that all you have? Threats? If I had wanted to betray you I wouldn't have led you to your friend!"

"Shut up and move on."

So that's what she did and led them through the maze of tun.

"Stop," Ben shouted a few minutes later.

"What now," Tyna said, angrily. "I didn't do anything."

"Someone's coming," he said as he turned toward Rey. "And I think I know who it is."

/

/

Guided by the Force and using a map of the underground maintenance networks hacked by BB8, Finn led their gang to an entrance reserved for the employees. The six of them crouched behind a recess in a wall and waited until the way was clear to sneak in.

After a group of people passed by, Finn opened his mind once again to the Force and he was startled to feel Rey's presence more distinctly than ever. She was very close.

"They're here, let's go!"

He rushed but was suddenly held back by Poe. He slid backwards as the General grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. He was about to protest but he placed a hand over his mouth and motioned for him to be quiet.

"What's the matter with you?" Finn murmured as he pushed his palm back.

"Look."

He pointed to the entrance they were trying to reach and Finn didn't immediately see what he was pointing at.

"Oh shit," Jannah exclaimed.

He couldn't have thought of a better thing to say at that moment. Several armed troops rushed past them. Instinctively Finn and his friends drew closer, ready to defend each other if they were spotted, but they weren't. The stormtroopers continued to run without looking in their direction. Their outfits were unlike anything Finn had seen in his years of service to the First Order. At a glance he saw that Jannah was as puzzled as he was. Usually of a plain, immaculate color, their armor seemed to have been sprayed with black and red paint.

An insignia on their shoulder pad contrasted with the regular uniform of the First Order.

"Do you think those are her troops?" Jannah asked him. "To her? Engell?"

"Definitely."

"Let's go," Rose said after the last soldier had passed.

One by one, they walked the few meters separating their hiding place from the passage. Chewie elbowed the door down with a deafening blow and they slipped in quickly. They arrived in a long, dimly lit tunnel that led in several directions.

"Which way now?" Poe asked.

"There," he replied, focusing on Rey's presence.

They ran into what looked like a labyrinth, while BB8 displayed the direction they were going every time they turned or went back. Finally, at the bend in a corridor similar to all the others, Finn stopped, ignoring the annoying comments of Poe who had hit him head on. He couldn't hold back the smile that stretched his lips as he saw several silhouettes appear.

"Finn?"

/

/

"Rey?" exclaimed her best friend.

She ran to hug him and he almost suffocated her by holding her in his arms. In spite of the danger of their situation and the sound of their enemy approaching, all stopped for a moment to abandon themselves to the joy of finding each other. Rose and Connix pushed Finn to join the embrace, Poe helped Zorii off Ben's back before kissing her, the smuggler finally seemed to lose her coldness as she clutched the man, Rey even thought she saw tears of joy on the General's face.

"I'm sorry", she heard him whisper.

Chewie growled with contentment and all moved aside so that he could grab Ben and Rey in one of his tight hugs.

"Yes, yes, easy Chewie, I'm glad to see you too, old buddy," Ben laughed as he tried to breathe through the Wookie's huge hairy arms.

Rey was surprised to see them share this moving moment, Chewie had had a hard time reconnecting with Ben since his return to the Resistance. Han's death was still hovering in their every exchanges, but not tonight.

"But this is ..."

Rey suddenly turned around when she heard Connix's surprise.

"Good evening, Commander," cut her off the spy with a small voice as she was facing her former leaders.

"What is she doing here?" Growled Poe, while possessively clutching Zorii against him.

"Time is running out, we'll discuss this on the Falcon," Ben replied, freeing himself from the Wookie's arms and re-lighting his saber.

By mutual agreement they turned back and ran to the surface.

"How are we doing out there," Rey asked Finn.

"Oh same as always."

"That bad huh?"

The spy and the cards of BB8 were of a great help to them to reach again the small exit by which her friends had come. Ben was the first to open the airlock before closing it again when a blaster shot almost hit him.

"I think they spotted us."

"BB8," said Rose, "do you have another way out?"

The next one was too far away and the shots kept bouncing off the metal of the door, it would soon give way under the impacts. Faced with the uncertainty of their situation, a long silence stretched between the members of their group.

Rey, who had only wished to escape since she and Ben had gone down into the depths of the casino, wasted no more time in discussion, and making them all back down with an authoritative shout, she addressed Ben in the bond.

**_Together? _**

**_Always. _**

With the same gesture they called the Force and the door of the airlock was blown off. Hiding behind this metal shield, they advanced and sent back with their sabers the shots that passed them by. More shots rang out from behind and they saw their friends mingle in the battle that had just begun.

Rey knocked down one of the soldiers she had just heard asking for reinforcements. When the whole troop was put out of action they started running through the rubble trying to put as much distance as possible between them and that damned casino. Rey took one last look at the burning building. And to think that a few hours earlier she had had fun there, she now wished she'd never seen it again.

With Ben in the lead, Zorii on Chewie's back, and Finn protecting their back, they had almost reached the city limits when screams from the crowd froze them.

"Get them," screamed a voice behind them.

No one turned around to see whose it was, and they resumed their frenzied run, bending over to avoid the blaster bursts that brushed past them.

"There," Rey shouted out in relief as the Falcon appeared amidst the rubble of the droid dump.

She had never been so happy to find her old garbage heap again. Ben sprinted past her easily to open the doors and stayed there while everyone climbed aboard. Rey turned around and implored him to hurry. The last one to get on board was the spy and she saw him hesitating before agreeing to let her on board. He was about to close the doors when an explosion shook the ship.

Rey screamed in fear and pain as she ran towards Ben who had fallen to the ground on impact. Finn immediately closed the doors while another explosion sounded. Out of the corner of Rey's eye, she barely saw Connix and Rose hurtling towards the cockpit as she lifted Ben's body up to sit him on her lap. She took his face in her hands, ignoring the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Ben? BEN!" she screamed, her voice breaking.

He opened his eyes, a look of surprise on his face. She plunged towards him but he immediately detached his lips from Rey's to cough a little dust.

"I'm fine," he reassured her between two coughing fits.

He did not seem to have been touched, but this wasn't the case of the spy, who was lying next to him.

Reaching out one of her hands towards Rey, she tried to stand upright while the other was resting on her belly, from which an alarming quantity of a vermeil liquid was escaping. Rey hastened to catch her, Ben moved to let her pass, and she covered her hand, which was soon stained with blood.

"It's going to be all right," Rey told her.

She began to call the Force within her to pass it on to the injured woman. As she pressed harder against the wound, she felt the tip of a metal bar under her fingers.

**_Rey... It's too late. _**

"I'm sor ... Sorry..." Tyna whispered.

The spy's hand fell to the ground as the life in her eyes faded away.

"She's dead," Rey said in a voice as cold as the body now resting in her arms.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hello ! I'm late again, but here's the 29. A quick warning for the padawans who might read this, even if it is not very explicit, this chapter definitely deserves the M rating. **

* * *

**Chapter 29**

_Ohma D'un, a few hours later._

Ben stretched out his long legs in front of him and closed his eyes to enjoy the light breeze blowing over one of the hills where he and Rey were. Overlooking the Resistance base, it was one of the first in the valley to be bathed in light when the sun came up.

Their return from _Lianna_ had taken place in a morbid silence. Without even thinking of retrieving the ship they had come in, the Resistance had returned to _Ohma D'un_, the death of the spy hovering over their heads like the worst omen. As soon as the Falcon had landed, Rey had escaped without a word or a glance for her friends or the corpse of the woman they had covered with a blanket. No one had thought to hold them back or follow them, and it had been a relief to Ben. Running as they climbed up the green expanses, the clean, fresh morning air invigorating them. Yet neither of them paid any attention to the grandiose spectacle of nature that was awakening. Rey had collapsed against him as soon as they had reached the peak.

He had been puzzled by the grief that had overwhelmed her, for though the spy's death had been sudden, Ben felt no guilt about it, he considered her responsible for her fate. His thought had angered Rey, and furiously, she had closed the bond, throwing him out of her mind angrily.

In the end Ben had been caught up in the guilt. He had expected her to leave after that, leaving him definitely alone, but she had stayed. Sitting cross-legged next to him, she finally leaned on his shoulder, looking for the warmth of his arms. He had hastened to hold her against him, and together they had abandoned themselves to the contemplation of the dying dawn.

After months of sharing the slightest thought, the smallest impression, the silence of their bond troubled him.

"Speak to me. Please."

"I have nothing to say."

She seemed to fall back into her silence for a few moments, before turning halfway towards him.

"Ben... What if they're right?"

So it wasn't only the death of this woman that troubled her. He himself kept thinking back to the events that had taken place in that cave.

"You mustn't pay attention to what they said, they are fanatics, extremists. They exploit weak minds. Those who are frightened and narrow-minded. They needed a scapegoat for their weakness and they found one."

"But their words make sense! So many wars, so many crimes have been committed by Force sensitive and in its name!"

"I could give you lots of examples where normal people have committed crimes, but you will again accuse me of bragging," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

But Rey wasn't laughing at all.

"See ? You say it too, _normal_, as if feeling the Force made us superior beings, or different!"

"But we _are_ different! The Force may bind every living being, but we are the only ones who perceive it, which makes us superior and that's what makes them afraid!"

"It's terribly egocentric to say such a thing."

Ben shrugged his shoulders and shifted to face her.

"It's the truth."

"I'm not sure."

After that she plunged back into her thoughts and her face became cold and inexpressive. Ben sighed and then began to pull out blades of grass violently. He didn't immediately realize that she had reopened the bond, but when her distress reached him, he froze and listened sadly to her thoughts.

"Don't say that," he said after he heard her wish that she had never received the gift of the Force.

She turned away from him, seemed desperate. _What must I do to comfort you_, he thought bitterly. _Tell me, I can't bear to see you like this_. But other words came out instead.

"How can you think that? Without the Force you would still be on _Jakku_, you wouldn't have met your friends, we would never have met ... You would never have saved me ... Rey without the Force we wouldn't share this ..."

He made a gesture towards her, then towards him, mimicking their silent conversations, their precious bond, the relationship they had.

She tried to speak. Several times. But her words got stuck in her throat, and with a sob she got up and started to walk away. Ben ran to catch her. He was relieved to see that she didn't really want to get away from him because she gave in to his embrace as soon as he was behind her. He held her tightly, maybe he even hurt her, but he wanted to anchor her in the present. He couldn't let her doubt the Force, or him, or them. She didn't seem to complain, and with one hand she drew his face and he kissed her, before letting her catch her breath, tears still streaming down her cheeks. He put his head on her neck, giving her all the time she needed to express herself.

"Sorry... It's just that sometimes... Sometimes... no I can't..."

"Please tell me, don't hide, you know I won't judge you."

How could he? She knew all his darkest secrets. Whatever shameful thought she was hiding, she would never reach the darkness he was sailing into before she came into his life.

"Sometimes ... I wish I hadn't been chosen by this power, by the Force ... I wish I hadn't been who I am ... I would have had a family, a normal and happy life ... And I hate myself for thinking that ... because today I have a family ... I have you Ben, and I am happy ... It's horrible isn't it? I'm sorry..."

He turned her over in his arms to face him.

"Rey, there is nothing to forgive. Many times I have also dreamed of having another life, another family. Don't blame yourself for that. Look at me."

He took her face in his hands and lifted it up so that their eyes met. There was only them at that moment.

**_You and me_**, he whispered in the bond. She closed her eyes to signify her agreement and he kissed her gently.

"I will never be able to give you what you lacked in your childhood," he began in a solemn voice, "but I promise to do everything I can to make sure you lack nothing in the future."

New tears dampened her cheeks and he grew worried that he had said something wrong.

"Oh Ben."

This time she kissed him and hung on to his neck. They hugged each other for a long time and then they walked slowly along the stone paths.

"You're still preoccupied," he said, concerned.

Rey didn't answer right away, her gaze wandering off in the distance.

"Have you ever wondered what you'd like to do after all this?"

The question caught him off guard. He thought she was going to tell him more about the Eghalist, or the Force. But not about the future.

Of course he'd already thought about it. More than once lately. In his mind appeared briefly the image of a house on _Naboo_ or a place similar. Lakes and rivers all around, and even the sea in the distance. Water, oh Force, water everywhere, she would never again have to experience the desert and loneliness. The vision of a family. Children perhaps. Later on. Much later. She was still young. But he loved her so much that he couldn't help dreaming about a future with her. He shook his head and chased away those sweet dreams before his concentration betrayed him and she perceived them. He didn't want to frighten her, or drive her away.

"I spent years imagining and dreaming things. I try to live in the moment now," Ben lied.

"Oh. I see," Rey nodded.

"Do you?"

"No."

He really didn't like that sad look she kept giving him.

"Would you want to resurrect the Jedi Order?"

She frowned before bursting into laughter at his incongruous suggestion. He imitated her, relieved to see her finally smile.

"What a strange idea," she said after her hilarity had ceased.

"I thought I'd heard you think that one day."

"Ah, I see. Yes, after the Doge of _Malastare_ called me Master, I imagined myself following in Luke's footsteps. For a while. After what happened with Finn I realized what a bad idea it was."

"Why that? I'm sure you'd be a great teacher."

She giggled again before replying sarcastically.

"Stop it. I have no patience. Besides, how would I train someone when I have only been taught incompletely. I have learned more about the Force from books and you. I doubt I can teach it to anyone."

"That's right. But you are good. And for that matter, Luke never received the complete and official teachings of the old Order. Everything he learned and passed on to, came from few moments with his master and from these books as well. It's not that different."

She meditated for a moment on his words and then continued:

"_You_ would be a good master."

Ben winced. As Finn had wished, he had not yet revealed to her that he was teaching him some of the ways of the Force. But if Rey's friend had been present at that moment, Ben was sure that he wouldn't have agreed with her about his teaching skills.

"Did you hear what I said about Luke and his knowledge? What makes me more legitimate than him? And then really, establishing a new generation of Jedi with the help of the former Supreme Leader? Do you have any other brilliant ideas like that?"

"Ben I'm serious."

"Come on, Rey. Even if I wanted to, which I don't," he hastened to add, "no one would ever accept. And I'm not a Jedi. I could have been once, but... No, I'm not."

"The more time passes the less I consider myself a Jedi too."

"Well, I won't complain about it, 'cause I'm pretty sure the Jedi weren't allowed to do that."

He suddenly grabbed her by the waist and her protests died when he nipped her neck before kissing her. She moaned with pleasure as she ran her fingers through his hair. But she didn't let herself be distracted for long, because she was already freeing herself from the embrace and started walking again, looking as preoccupied as ever. He followed her silently.

"I was serious before, you know. I'm afraid they're right. When I see where I come from, who was ... my grandfather ... all the evil he did, I wonder if the Force isn't dangerous..."

"There are cruel and dangerous beings all over the Galaxy, and they don't need the Force for that. Don't be fooled!"

"So you also think I'm a weak and narrow spirit?"

"I never said that. You're twisting my words. You're not weak, Rey, you're the most incredible person I know. But you feel guilty for being what you are, you shouldn't! You're worth much more than all those lunatics trembling with fear at what they don't understand!"

"Stop it, stop always comparing me and putting me on a pedestal. Ben, don't you understand? You're doing exactly what they blame us for. You think you're superior to them!"

This time Ben stopped and frowned.

"Because I am."

"Well you shouldn't think that."

"What's the point of hiding it, it's the truth. I told you I'm not a Jedi, I won't hide my talents behind false humility. Call it arrogance if you want, it doesn't change anything."

"It's unfair, why should we be stronger, more predisposed?"

"That's the way the Force goes. Nature is not equal, it never will be. It finds its balance in inequality. Wanting to change that is futile."

"But not everyone thinks like that. There will always be beings who want to rise up and dominate."

"And they don't need the Force for that. Yes, there will always be evil and dangerous beings. That's why the Jedi Order was created. But even with the best of intentions, you saw how well that turned out."

She wasn't listening to him. He could see it, her thoughts went on and on about the speeches and the murders of the Eghalist, about the dead spy, about the Force and the place she herself occupied in the middle of it all.

"The Force frightens me," she ended up saying. "What I can do with it, what others will try to do with it. I used to think it was something incredible ... now... I'm afraid of it."

"Rey ..."

But he stopped before he finished his sentence because someone from far away was running up. Rose, judging by the colours of her cheeks and her erratic breathing, had just crossed the base and climbed all the hills in record time.

"Hurry... Come..." She said, breathing with difficulty. "Something happened!"

/

/

The old blonde woman looked at him in disgust through the holographic screen projecting her silhouette from the central deck of her destroyer.

"One could say she got you," Engell said to him.

He cringed at the unpleasant comment and the sudden tension of his skin sent a shock of pain.

"And you're the one saying this," he said, looking at her face, which was at least as ravaged by the flames as his own had been by the powers of the Jedi.

The woman sneered and Skæn chuckled inwardly. He had offended her.

"Your troops arrived too late, they managed to escape," he exclaimed.

"If you had warned me earlier we could have apprehended her! You knew she was coming though!"

"I don't need lecturing! We'll have to speed up our plans. Prepare the message I sent you, it is time the Galaxy knew that the New Order will be born."

"I won't let it happen! An alliance with the Resistance? Are you out of your mind?"

"As soon as they fall in line, we will destroy them. This treaty they have created, these United Galactic Systems, they are a threat to our expansion plans, we must make them believe that we are ready to make peace. We cannot let them recruit other systems to their cause!"

"They will never take the bait!"

"Then it is up to you to be convincing! The Resistance is still weak, its members are tired of fighting. Dameron doesn't have the strength of Organa, they will be easy to impress. And with what we ask them in exchange, it will be too tempting for them to accept."

"And what about the Jedi...?" she asked after a while, uncertain.

"What about her?"

"Is it really true? I mean... I'd heard rumours, echoes of soldiers having served under Ren, but I never... I never thought it was true..."

He leaned towards the screen and held back from smiling to avoid straining his burnt skin.

"It is. That's why I'm asking you to divulge it. We will break them from the inside."

"How could you get such information? If it turns out you were wrong we will lose all credibility!"

"Do you doubt me?"

"It's not ..."

"Then do as I ask," he cut her off.

She was about to protest, when someone knocked on the door. He allowed access to his office by recognizing the person.

"Sir. General Coderex is calling you you from the _Requiem_," whispered his second in command, who had just entered.

"Make him wait."

"He ... insists."

The leader of the Eghalist sighed wearily, unhappy to be interrupted in this way, but he had some business to settle with Coderex, and Engell was beginning to annoy him.

"Very well, then. We will continue our discussion later, Supreme Leader."

"Watch your attitude. Don't forget who you are talking to."

"I can only return the advice. The New Order is not yet in control of the Galaxy, you may control armies, but I control people."

/

/

The something that Rose was talking about, was in fact a message from the First Order, broadcast over all of UGS's linked military communication networks. It had been received in the morning, and _Naboo_ and a few other systems were quick to contact the Resistance to demand explanations.

The day after the creation of the charter, a scandal was already threatening to strike at their fragile new alliance. Rose had been unable to give them any further explanations as Poe was waiting for the whole chain of command to be present to listen to it.

When they crossed the threshold of the Great Hall, a wind of anger was blowing among the members of the Resistance. Poe and Finn were trying to calm the heated minds that were trying to find out why their leaders had fled on a perilous mission like fickle children, said Rose in an annoyed tone.

They had just begun to climb the stairs to Poe's office, when Rey perceived unpleasant comments about them. It wasn't unusual, but they seemed particularly vehement this morning. Ben, who usually didn't pay attention to them either, turned around several times and glanced at those who had just spoken.

When they arrived in the corridors leading to the offices and other strategic rooms in the chain of command, the murmurs of conversation faded away, leaving only the clear sound of their footsteps on the marble floor. The largest of the meeting rooms was full to bursting point, and Rey, finding no place to sit, leaned against a wall in the distance with Ben. Conversations were going well and everyone was trying to be discreet, but Rey noticed the occasional glance that was cast at her.

**_Come on. What have I done now?_** she growled in the bond.

**_It's not you_**, he replied. _**Something strange is going on.**_

Poe arrived with Finn a few moments later, both of them looking prodigiously upset. They asked for silence, and Connix stood up and activated several commands before broadcasting the long-awaited message. The image of a woman appeared on the glass screens, but it looked nothing like the holo they had been shown the day they had heard the news of the return of the First Order. Half of her face seemed to have melted away, and one could barely make out an eye under a heap of pale skin. Her appearance didn't seem to bother her at all for she was speaking in a strong and authoritative voice. Ben sneered as he contemplated what had become his former subordinate.

_"__Dear members of the United Galactic Systems organization. I am General Amret Engell ..."_

Rey immediately found the woman unpleasant, and was soon disgusted with the pompous and ridiculous speech she was making. She did not have the panache and grandiloquence of Hux for sure, but she sounded just as bad. Her mind went back to what was bothering her and what was far more important to her than what the new Supreme Leader might have to say. The threat of the Eghalist, for example, since the day before, worried her more than the First Order, or rather the New Order of what Rey had just understood.

**_How original_**, she scoffed.

She couldn't take the news seriously. They'd beaten them once, they'd only have to do it again. This Engell could rename the First Order all she wanted, but there were still tormentors, dictators who were ready to enslave systems of the galaxy, no matter what this General said. There was nothing new in all this. The Eghalist, on the other hand, was a threat on a different scale. It wasn't about an army of masked soldiers, it was about civilians, the very people they were fighting for their freedom and security. Knowing that these people feared and hated her and everything she stood for, continued to make her desperate. She almost expected Ben to correct her in a very selfish desire to be comforted by the other half of her soul, but the latter was absorbed in the General's speech. The moment Rey decided to pay attention to what she was saying, a familiar name surprised her.

_"__The UGS and the Resistance have chosen to protect the criminal Kylo Ren. But his fate belongs to the New Order. He led to its demise and betrayed our cause by associating himself with abominations of the Force and almost failing to bring the galaxy under the yoke of a man who called himself the Emperor. No evidence of the resurrection of this scourge has ever been provided. We now know that this imaginary threat was only Kylo Ren's work to scare the free systems."_

"Is she really trying to make us believe that she wasn't on his side? She doesn't expect people to believe that," laughed Rey.

But no one seemed to share her hilarity.

**_Don't worry, I'm not going to let them hand you over,_** she assured Ben with a gentle squeeze on his arm.

**_Maybe it's better that way. _**

**_Ben! What's wrong with you? _**

**_She seems to be proposing an alliance. I don't want to be the only obstacle between that and peace, Rey._**

**_As if you didn't know it was a trap, come on? You told us how treacherous she was!_**

He didn't answer, and a new wave of anxiety came over Rey. The however awful death of the spy was far behind in the horrors that the next few hours would bring. Because if Ben thought about giving himself up ... then he was ready to abandon her. Her heart missed a few beats under the weight of this realization and she leaned more firmly against the wall to regain her composure. He placed an arm around her waist to hold her close to him.

**_I will not abandon you. Never. _**

**_Then stop saying such things. _**

_"__We are ready for peace. We no longer want to perpetrate useless wars, and we agree to deal with the independent __organization called the __Resistance, and this new Alliance that you have created... On the sole condition that they hand over the criminal Kylo Ren to us. __Force-sensitive abominations of his kind have no place in this new era that we will create together. They are too dangerous to be left free. We know, however, that this criminal is protected by the young Jedi, your hero from the Battle of Exegol." _

**_You can be sure he's protected, you crazy bitch._**

_"__This heroine, is in fact an impostor..."_

Rey frowned.

**_What the kriff ..._**

_"__... You might think that I am trying to slander her in order to confuse you. Then accept this proof of our good faith, by witnessing the true nature of your Jedi." _

The General disappeared from the holo, and instead a dark scene filmed from above appeared. It was a crowd, about a thousand people. A space had been freed up in its centre, forming a circle in the mass of people clustered around two silhouettes.

The view changed and Rey was able to distinguish herself, her face impassive, grasping the hand of the leader of the Eghalist. Immediately her hazelnut eyes took on the dreaded yellow color. A few seconds later, the whole room was startled when her lightning flashed from her fingers and escaped to the roof. Rey contemplated the images in disbelief, as if a complete stranger were in her place at that moment. The holocams hadn't lost a second of the show. Faces distorted by terror appeared as the audience tried to escape from the collapsing place. The screams of horror resounded in the meeting room and Rey was back in the same cave a few hours earlier. The air was getting scarcer, she felt oppressed again. She saw herself being violently jostled by people while looking for her saber, the light of the flashes on the ceiling still slightly illuminated her face. She could see the fear but also the determination as she climbed on a person to get more air. She was indeed the abomination Engell was talking about. She had done this. She was responsible for it.

**_It was an accident! They wouldn't hesitate to kill us! You did the right thing! _**

She didn't believe it for a second. The voice of the General returned.

_"__This is the one in whom you placed all your hopes. She is nothing but a monster. And how could it be so when you know where she comes from. My men investigated the secret she was trying to hide from the public eye, but the hour of revelation has come. __The Emperor may not have returned, but he didn't need to, because you have his descendant on your side. __Your Jedi _is_ the descendant of the Emperor, she is the granddaughter of Palpatine. I know it may seem implausible, but the facts are there. She shares his powers and his darkness, as you have seen. She is dangerous. She will have to suffer the same fate as the criminal she seeks to protect. It is not difficult to understand why."_

Rey had never felt so humiliated in her entire life, and yet she had had her share of humiliations on _Jakku_. But what she was going through at that moment was worse than anything she had ever experienced. She felt dirty, she wanted to run and never look back. Disappear forever. But she didn't move one bit. She felt the disbelief and disgust from everyone present, and the looks of surprise and horror from her friends. Only Finn had turned his head away. Ben supported her with one hand around her waist, which was good because she was about to faint. The horrible secret that had stained all she thought she was, had just come out into the open.

_"__If the Resistance persists in wanting to hide and protect these two beings, we won't be able to consider any form of negotiation and peace. There will be wars and losses on both sides. But we cannot allow these monsters to live on. And ..." _

The room screamed as Ben threw his saber into the glass screen. The matter exploded and shattered, throwing sharp fragments into a spray of sparks. No one thought to protest or reprimand him. Only the crackle of the destroyed holographic projector disturbed the now angry and incredulous silence.

"Rey," Poe finally said in a small voice. "It ... It ain't true, is it?"

She couldn't answer anything. What could she say? She couldn't hide it anymore. She was no longer the last Jedi, nor the scavenger of _Jakku_. That Rey died this morning. She was and would remain Rey Palpatine now. Descendant of the Emperor. Horror froze her and in a desire to protect herself, she used the Force to cut herself off from the sounds and thoughts around her. Only the bond substituted, and still anchored her to the present.

**_You are much more than that Rey. Stay with me, it doesn't change anything. It's alright. _**

But it wasn't all right, and Ben must have felt it because he was tightening his grip on her waist even more.

"Well, we all know what we have to do."

The captain of the pilots had just spoken and Rey had a fleeting memory of a similar situation deep in the jungle months before when Ben's life was at stake. Nothing had changed apparently. Everyone turned to them, and Rey didn't immediately understand what was going on, but she could feel Ben's anger. He suddenly let go of her waist and stood in front of her, protecting her with his massive body.

"You wouldn't dare," he scolded.

Rey saw him reach out his hand and the saber he had thrown against the screen, slammed back into his palm. He immediately turned it on and the resistance fighters retreated at the sight of the blue blade.

"It's a logical choice, it's you they want after all!" shouted a man on their right.

"You piece of ..."

Ben ran, his saber drawn, and Rey had to use the Force to stop him in his move. He froze, his arms raised, an expression of hatred on his face. Everyone had backed off and blasters were brought out.

**_Ben! What's the matter with you? _**

**_Don't you understand? They want to hand us over!_**

**_What ..._**

Finn and Poe, who had not yet reacted, leapt up and stood between Ben and the group.

"Everybody will stay calm! Solo stop this immediately," Poe grunted.

Rey relaxed the pressure she was exerting, but Ben didn't put away his saber for all that.

"He's dangerous!"

"They both are! Do you remember what she did at the prison?"

"Who knows what really happened on _Exegol_?"

"General, we have a chance to avoid a fight!"

"It was a way to infiltrate her lover in our base! She fooled us all!"

Shouts of protest erupted from every corner of the room and Rey was stunned to feel so much fear in their minds. They didn't trust her.

"No, no! Wait! That's exactly what they want! Cause trouble between us! Finn exclaimed.

"Just try to come closer!" Ben growled as he threatened them.

"STOP!" cried Poe and Connix in one voice.

"No decision will be made hastily, and we mustn't ... Ben what are you doing?" asked the General's second.

He had finally turned off his saber and without a word he rushed to the door, taking Rey with him.

**_Ben..._** she said as she followed him in confusion.

"Catch them!"

**_Ben, but wait!_**

"Are you going to let them escape?"

"Poe, we have to accept that offer!"

"No one will trade anyone!"

"Rey! Ben! Come back!"

**_BEN!_**

But he didn't let go and didn't slow down until he reached the end of the corridor. The entrance to the Great Hall was now empty, all the others seemed to have left. Ben took them down the huge stairs before heading towards Rey's quarters. The latter was struggling to follow his long strides but took advantage of the fact that they were alone to demand explanations.

"What are you doing?"

"If you think I'm going to wait for us to be turned over!"

"I..."

"I should have known this would happen!"

"But how did she find out ...?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Maybe not for you... But you saw the way they looked at me..."

"Remember when you asked me if I really wanted to be there?"

"Yes ...?"

"Well I think it's time to go."

/

/

_A few hours later._

"We can't do that!"

"We should have run away a long time ago," Ben repeated.

Rey had protested again and again as he took her to her quarters to take refuge until nightfall. He understood her hesitation and her fears, she didn't want to abandon her friends whom she considered her family, but they were no longer able to protect her, and Ben didn't want to see her suffer the humiliation of betrayal again.

"It would only make things worse!" She cried, holding him by the arm.

"I don't see how it could get any worse," he replied abruptly. "Don't you understand ? She succeeded, we'll be outcasts from now on ! I mean, it was already the case for me, but I don't want you to be treated like a criminal!"

"And how do you think we will be treated if we run away like thieves?"

"I won't let them hand you over to the First Order! Nor to those fanatics!"

He turned his back on her so that she wouldn't see him as he tried, with difficulty, to regain his calm. He had come very close to breaking down and hurting someone in that damned meeting.

Ben laid down on the floor of the ship they were planning to borrow, the meagre possessions he had amassed during the few months of captivity within the Resistance, and then Rey's, which were not much more numerous. The sabers of his mother and uncle, some clothes, dehydrated rations and two water canteens joined the sacred texts of the Jedis, their most precious belongings.

"I have something to take care of first, I won't be long."

She didn't answer and he watched her sit on the co-pilot's seat, a miserable look on her face. They had to leavee as quickly as possible. Ben wanted to get her out of this poisonous environment where those in her side were considering handing her over to save their skins.

Could they be blamed, had seemed to ask Dameron before they left the command headquarters. They were doing what they thought was right, but it made no difference to Ben. He blamed them shamelessly. They had hurt Rey. A fact he didn't forgive easily.

He left the ship without a sound and was careful to avoid the patrols and pilots in the hangar even though it was late. He was surprised that nobody had noticed them yet, but he didn't want to push his luck, and ran off into the night, dimly lit by a moon in the distance of _Naboo_ and _Ohma D'un_. With the help of the Force he went unnoticed and soon reached the agreed meeting place. With a wave of his hand he knocked the few guards on duty unconscious, and, making sure that no holocams were on, Ben walked into the dark corridors of the Great Hall.

A woman was standing at the end of a corner. She greeted him with a stern look and Ben suddenly felt like a child about to be punished by his mother. Something that hadn't happened for a long time.

"You're late Solo."

"Rey wasn't easy to convince."

"How is she ?"

"How do you think?"

"Poe will never let things get this far. Are you sure you're doing the right thing?"

"It's the only way."

"It's terrible."

"Did you get what I asked for?"

"Of course. It wasn't easy, but there was indeed a planet called _Sorgan_ in our archives."

"I knew it. Did you erase it afterwards?"

"Who do you think I am?"

"I'd rather be careful, I don't want anyone chasing us!"

"Not everyone is like you."

They remained silent, gauging each other's eyes. Despite her small size he had always admired her confidence and the natural authority of her gaze. She reminded him of his mother. Which was not surprising since she had been her second for a long time. The bond between Connix and Leia Organa had saved Ben on more than one occasion, which is why he had asked for her help tonight.

"What about _Malastare's_ officers?" he asked.

"What about them?"

"I have your word that they will be well treated?"

"They will be transferred to _Naboo_, their fate will depend only on them."

Ben nodded his head and again a silence stretched between them.

"Thank you," he said at last.

"I'm doing it for Rey, and out of respect for your mother."

"Thank you anyway. Dameron will make you pay for it."

"Probably. Now, hurry up."

She handed him a little box with the coordinates he'd asked for. He nodded his head and turned around to go back to the hangars. He had almost reached the ship when he felt someone approaching. He took a few steps before he guessed who was there. A presence that had become familiar to him lately.

"Finn," he greeted him as calmly as he could, as he stood in front of an aircraft he was about to steal.

"I knew you would run away one day," was the General's only answer.

Ben refrained from raising his eyebrows in surprise, there was no anger or evil intention in Finn's mind, the Force sent him back only a wave of sadness and disappointment.

"I should have known that you would come and stick your nose in what doesn't concern you," he said, preferring to remain alert.

"You shouldn't have taught me the Force if you didn't want me to use it!"

"It's none of your business, step aside Finn."

"I can't let you do this. How can you do this to Rey? You just..."

Finn suddenly closed his eyes and his head turned towards the ship as if he felt the presence of the young woman. Re-opening them, he seemed to have understood what was happening. The look in his eyes caused Ben to say something he had never thought possible.

"You have been a good student."

The remark surprised him deeply and a strange realization passed between them. They would never like each other, that was a fact. But the hatred was no longer there tonight. At least not much.

"So you are both leaving," the young General finally said.

"We have to."

"We will protect you!"

"Like earlier? How long will it be before they come looking for us and endanger the whole Resistance? Or worse. You and Dameron won't be able to alienate your men for us."

"By leaving in this way you prove them right, you show them that Force sensitive are dangerous !"

"It's better this way. I'm not going to risk Rey's life and well-being by leaving her waiting here for someone to hand her over. We'll come back when things settle down."

"What if it never happens? You won't be able to hide forever."

Ben couldn't find anything to answer. He couldn't see the future, but he knew it would get worse if they stayed here.

"Are you going to stop us?"

"I'm not an idiot. I know you could beat me easily."

"That's the most reasonable thing you've ever said, Finn."

"You were just starting to teach me," he replied abruptly.

Ben, surprised, raised his eyebrow again.

"I thought you hated it."

"I do, but ..."

Again this strange feeling of understanding passed between them. He turned to Finn, then hesitated before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Continue what we have seen together, meditate and reach with your mind, seek us in the Force and we will answer your calls."

Without waiting for the young man to answer, he turned around and headed for the ship.

"Hey Ben?"

He froze.

"You'll take care of her, right?"

"Of course I will."

"May the Force be with you both."

"May the Force be with you, Finn."

/

/

_The Requiem, Outer Rim._

"A public execution? What the hell were you thinking? You're turning into an Inquisitor of the Empire!"

General Modi Coderex trembled with rage in front of his ally, although the word now seemed exaggerated as the two men had been at odds lately.

"Come on Coderex you seem surprised?"

Surprised was an understatement, he felt as if he didn't know a single proven fact about the identity of his interlocutor.

"You never told me your story. You never told me what happened to your parents."

"You never told me who destroyed your family either."

"Your parents were killed by the Knights of Ren."

"In a way they were."

"Don't you think that's something you should have told me?"

"I'm not bragging about it."

"But talking about it in front of thousands of people wasn't a big deal."

"What do you want Coderex?"

"You've told me over and over again that Kylo Ren was of no importance in this fight..."

"And it's true."

"Kylo Ren! Kylo fucking R-E-N! Are you kidding me? He was one of those who killed your family! None of the other Knights have been seen for months, but he's alive and you're trying to tell me you don't want revenge ?"

"Not everyone is driven by personal motives, _General._ I think first of all we will be able to achieve."

"I knew I was wrong about you."

The General hung up the communication violently and had one of his lieutenants called. One of his most trusted men soon arrived. He liked this soldier. He was a father, a former smuggler who had turned to security. He had served in the Alliance alongside Mon Mothma before leaving it after the fall of the Empire. Coderex explained his plan and his doubts to him, and the man accepted the spying mission with enthusiasm.

"He is not who he claims to be," he felt obliged to add.

"If he has something to hide I will find out, Sir."

"Be careful."

As he watched the man leave his office, he angrily threw his datapad across the room, blaming his stupidity for not immediately seeing what kind of man this ally he had engaged with, was. His bodyguards stood by his side, uncertain and uneasy in the face of their superior's anger. One of them, a young Twi'lek, whispered discreetly.

"What did you say," Coderex shouted dryly.

"Well Sir... spying on him sounds drastic, doesn't it? What if he... what if he's not necessarily hiding something? After all he was raised in the precepts of the Church of the Force... He may not believe in the concept of vengeance..."

"If he didn't believe in it," he cut him off, "he wouldn't have taken the lead of the Eghalist. He is lying. No sane person would remain calm about the massacre of his family."

"No one," Coderex repeated in a whisper.

/

/

_Hydian Hyperspace Road. Two days later._

Ben knocked once again on the ship's cabin door but got no answer. They had been travelling across the Galaxy for two days to reach the planet where they would hide. After reaching Rey, Ben had hurried to get the ship off the ground and entered the coordinates that Connix had given him.

He asked the commander to search the Rebel Alliance archives for a distant planet that his father had told him about when he was younger. An isolated planet, poor, perfect for disappearing. For he and Rey were now fugitives.

**_Rey ... _**

Two days earlier, the young woman had locked herself in one of the ship's cabins, and never came out. She had closed herself off from their bond, from the Force, from his thoughts, from Ben...

If he had at first wanted to give her time to regain her self-control, he had then very quickly lost patience, and only the immense respect and affection he had for her prevented him from breaking down the door to confront her.

Two days she had left him without news, and without the Force he would even have wondered if she hadn't left the ship.

Two days that Ben hadn't slept and walked back and forth between her cabin door and the cockpit, watching their paths, changing them from time to time to make sure they hadn't been followed.

Two days he missed her terribly.

He didn't understand her reaction. At first he had thought that the forced flight he had imposed on her was too hard for her, but it wasn't even about that. The death of the spy, the confrontation with the Eghalists and finally the revelation of her identity had plunged Rey into a maelstrom of emotions she could no longer control.

Ben was now on the verge of going mad. He was trying to convince himself that everything would work out once they reached their destination, but after two days without her, he couldn't believe it anymore.

In despair, he made a decision he hadn't made in a long time. He first checked the dashboard, and seeing that they only had a few hours of travel time left, he sent a message on one of Connix's comlinks to warn them that they would be arriving soon. They may have left the Resistance abruptly, but Ben still had an ounce of respect left, to at least warn Rey's friends that they were safe. He doubted very much that anyone would come looking for them there, and he counted on their discretion to keep the location of their hiding place secret. Then he went to the other cabin and sat down on one of the beds.

There he closed his eyes and called his uncle for help.

He never thought he would have to ask Luke Skywalker for anything in his life but there were sacrifices he was willing to make for Rey. The questions she was asking herself, the doubts she had, Ben didn't know how to answer them, or how to help her. She needed a Jedi master, a mentor, a guide, Ben had been foolish to believe he could fill those roles, and it made him desperate. So maybe the Jedi who had trained both of them could give him some good advice.

"Luke. Be with me."

He waited a little longer before repeating his call.

"Luke. I need you."

Long minutes went by without any answer. His uncle had never stopped disappointing him, so why should it be any different now? Ben was not worthy of help, he would never go back into the light, not completely.

"You coward!" he shouted. "You said you would haunt me for the rest of my life! You couldn't even do that! You were never there for me!"

He opened his eyes again and jumped off the bed, before throwing his fist into one of the metal walls of the room. The pain made him wince but eased his anger somewhat.

"Luke I need you ... It's not for me, it's for her, it's always been for her..."

He slipped to the ground, now overcome by exhaustion and despair.

"Help her," he begged one last time before falling asleep.

/

Huge green plains and snow-covered forests appeared to him. Rey was there too. She was always there with him.

"I love you Ben," she whispered to him.

Her mouth on his, her loose hair waving between his fingers, her body against his. Ben was never happier than in his dreams, because only in his dreams was she ever saying such a thing to him. He didn't imagine for a moment that it was true, but safe in his mind, he dared to believe it was.

"I love you so much," he replied eagerly.

He couldn't help but touch her, her skin sending electroshocks throughout his whole being. The hold she had on him in his dreams was so strong that it was almost painful. A pain that he welcomed with delight.

"Ben ... Ben ..."

But suddenly the pain was so great that he opened his eyes with a start. There was no more snow, no more plain, no more Rey ...

He was no longer in his dream, there was only pain, cries, loneliness. He jumped when he realized that the bond had reopened, that the cries he heard were in fact alarms from the ship signifying a major breakdown.

He jumped up from the ground where he had fallen asleep completely exhausted, a few hours earlier.

Ben started running through the corridors. He didn't stop at Rey's cabin, he felt that she wasn't there anymore.

As always he let the presence of the woman guide him. He could have found her with his eyes closed, he would always find her. Through the side portholes of the ship he could see that they were close to the planet, but they were arriving way too fast. The ship was losing altitude and plunging at a frightening speed. Worse than anything else, they seemed to have gone through a storm as lightning bolts ran through the structure of their ship, disrupting the navigation instruments, and probably responsible for the failure. As Ben rushed towards the cockpit to prevent them from crashing, he was struck by the realization. There was no storm, the lightnings were coming from the ship.

**_Rey. _**

The relief of knowing that she was out of the cabin and reconnected to him distracted him for a moment from the gravity of the situation before he was startled when lightning struck him on the side.

"Rey!"

He reached the cockpit and in the pilot's seat she was there.

"Rey stops!" he shouted.

She didn't answer. With her fingers stretched out towards the controls he could see her smile, a bad grin disfiguring her beautiful face.

"Rey please, no!"

The dashboard and aircraft controls had broken down and black smoke began to come out of the nose, masking the cockpit windows.

Ben didn't know what to do, he didn't want to hurt her but they were going to crash, he had to do something. He knelt down beside her, catching up as best he could as the ship tilted more and more. He grabbed her arm and begged her again.

"Rey, sweetheart, stop, you're going to kill us both, please stop!"

At last she turned around and stared at him with her yellow eyes. The cavernous voice with which she spoke terrified him.

"Kneel before your Empress."

He would have bowed down without hesitation at the slightest of her desires, she was and would remain a Queen in his eyes. But if he didn't do something quickly, there would be little left of the ship, or of them. He made a gesture and his mother's saber leapt out of his bag and landed in his hand, he immediately ignited it and a blue light lit up Rey's face.

His gesture annoyed her, but it had the effect of making her stop the lightning. Immediately the ship regained altitude and stabilized. But Ben had to retreat because Rey was moving to attack. It saddened him to see her like this, lost in her terror and anger. It was all his fault, he should never have forced her to run away, he was only hurting her. He turned off his saber. He couldn't fight her, not any more.

But she still interpreted his gesture as a threat and jumped on him. Ben, surprised, stepped back and fell backwards with the weight of her body.

Rey held him down with her legs around his, then began to scratch him and hit him on his chest and face. He stopped her as best he could, fearing that she would flash her lightning again at any moment, before she took his breath away by wrapping her hands around his neck. She brought her face closer to his and growled. A guttural sound that made Ben shiver with all his being. She was so close now, he could smell the scent of the recycled air from the ship, and something else, hers.

Forgetting for a moment the danger of the situation he was in, he straightened up and captured her lips. She bit his, but Ben held on. He could now taste the blood in his mouth, she was hurting him.

As soon as he had mentioned the thought, she let him go. She backed away sharply, a horrified expression on her face as her eyes returned to their usual hazelnut colour.

He wiped the beading blood from his lip, and he saw her do the same. Rey seemed shocked by what she had just done, her gaze moving from the controls of the ship, to him.

Ben, for his part, was completely helpless. At that moment he didn't know what to do. He wasn't strong enough for her, he had never been strong enough to protect those he loved. Ben Solo and Kylo Ren knew only how to destroy. She was afraid of being a monster? But as she had once told him, _he_ was the monster. He couldn't even protect her from herself. He would have liked to understand how to help her, how to calm her fears that were turning against her.

She knelt down beside him and knocked timidly at the door of his mind. The bond was reopened and both of them took a deep breath as the Force vibrated between them again, finally soothed. He perceived through the bond her wish to curl up against him.

"I'm sorry," she says, caressing his bruised lip.

"I'm the one who's sorry," Ben replied, darkly. "I'm an idiot. I promised your friends that I would take care of you. It's only been two days since we left and look at you."

"It has nothing to do with you. I am scared. I am terrified that something will happen to them because of me. And I'm so ashamed that they know the truth, that they know I'm a monster... The voices came back and... I mean I'm sorry... Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive."

He looked away from Rey's tear-stained eyes, he couldn't bear to know she was sad because of him. Again.

"Or rather yes," he said. "I hope you can forgive my weakness. It's all my fault, I'm a mess. If I wasn't who I am, none of this would have happened, and now I can't even protect you! I don't deserve you Rey, I..."

"I love you Ben," she cut him off, taking his face in her hands.

He remained motionless, his eyes wide open at what she had just said.

**_What ..._**

"I don't know why I didn't tell you sooner. I think I was afraid... of those words, of what they mean... I've never said that to anyone... But I love you Ben, I love you so much."

"Only the Force knows that I realized this a long time ago, I think I love you from that day on _Kef Bir_ when I thought I killed you, or maybe when you destroyed Snoke and we fought together. Or when you came to save me from Palpatine. I don't know, I just know that I love you, and seeing you beat yourself up like that breaks my heart."

"You are not weak, you are the strongest man I know, and not only physically, although you and I know that there are few men who are so... massive."

She had put one hand on his chest and clutched his tunic between her fingers. Ben still hadn't spoken. He couldn't think anymore. It wasn't true, she couldn't have said that. He was still dreaming.

"You protect me so much," Rey continued. "You have no idea what you're doing for me, I'd like to show you, without you Ben I would have been lost long ago. It's inconceivable for me to be separated from you. But please stop blaming yourself for things that are not of your doing. I love you, do you hear me?"

Rey leaned towards him and put her lips gently against his.

**_I love you_**, she repeated in the bond this time.

Ben thought he was going to faint. Could it be true? Did she really love him? How could a woman as exceptional as she could love him? He may have sensed her attachment and need for him, but he would never have dared to imagine there was more to it than that. Shocked by her statement, Ben couldn't find anything to say. His silence disturbed her and he was able to hear her worried thoughts. She blamed herself for telling him.

**_... I've said too much ... he's not ready for that ... he doesn't feel the same way ... you're stupid Rey ... that's not the way to do it, but I've never said that to anyone ... it's because you're stupid, nobody loves you, nobody ever has ... you have no experience, he's not interested in you ... _**

Ben realized with horror that she had misinterpreted his silence and decided to make her understand that she had been wrong. He took her hands, making them disappear under the huge handles that were his.

"Rey ..."

He hesitated over his words, and once again she misjudged his silence. She disengaged herself from his arms and turned her back to him.

"It's okay Ben. Don't feel obligated to do anything. I didn't say this to ... I just wanted you to know that you are a good man, no matter what you think, and that it is very easy to love you. I understand very well that... I mean you don't have to share these feelings, don't worry about it."

"Rey, let me ..."

"For how can you love me?"

Her voice took on an anguished tone that broke his heart. How could she doubt what he was feeling? Ben had never seen her so desperate.

"I am a descendant of the most horrible man in the Galaxy. I am filled with darkness and I don't know how to escape it! A monster ... I hurt you so many times, I even killed you ... Oh Ben try to forget what I said, what we have is wonderful, I didn't want to ruin it ..."

Ben came to his senses and silenced her with the help of the Force. Her lips blocked, she widened her eyes at him, shocked that he could have done this. But he couldn't let her think that any longer.

"You're kidding, aren't you? Have you forgotten who I am? Rey..."

He had gotten up in his turn and taken her in his arms.

"I loved you when we thought you didn't have a name, I loved you when I found out you were a Palpatine, I love you now, and nothing will ever change my mind!"

"Rey I love you, do you hear me? I don't know if his words are enough to describe what I feel, but they are the only ones that come to mind. I love you so much. You are... you are everything to me, I love you," he repeated.

He released the hold on her face and her mouth opened in an almost comical expression of surprise.

"Really?" she whispered.

"How could you doubt it for a second? I agreed to be chained and imprisoned for months just to be by your side! Talk about a fool."

She burst out with a small laugh that got lost in a sob. Then she threw herself around his neck and put her forehead against his.

**_You really love me? _**

He kissed her in response. Again and again, he kissed all over her face, on the tip of her nose, her lips, her tears, her cheeks, her neck.

"Ben..."

He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and Rey placed her legs around his waist to get closer to him. A jolt almost knocked them to the ground, and they burst out laughing as they felt the ship begin its descent towards their new planet, their new home.

/

/

_General's Office, Ohma D'un. _

After his confrontation with Ben, Finn couldn't bring himself to go back to bed and he started wandering around the city until the sun came up. His feet had finally carried him to Poe's office, mentally preparing to announce the news of their friend and Ben's departure to the General. He had barely pushed the door open when he received a sharp blow. It was Poe holding him close, looking very worried.

"Finn! Finn, buddy! I thought something had happened to you!"

"What?"

"You haven't heard? Rey and Ben... they escaped... they stole a ship and left... I've got half the Resistance scolding for us to hand them over and now they've escaped and then... Finn? You all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't look surprised..."

He lowered his eyes and nodded his head.

"I ran into Ben before they left."

"You let him?!"

"What did you want me to do? I'm no match for him!"

"Sound the alarm? Or call the guard? Finn, how could you do this?"

"They wanted to leave, Poe, and how can I blame them? Half of the Resistance already didn't like them, they're all going to want to hand them over now, what will you do then? Will you be ready to hand Rey over to the New Order?"

"You know I'd never do anything to Rey! But now that she's run away... She'll look like a criminal..."

"Finn is right," said Connix. "Keeping them here would only have endangered the Resistance."

"The New Order would hunt them down, not to mention the UGS, but what were they thinking? What are we going to do?"

"They are well hidden, I doubt the New Order will find them if they don't want to."

"How can you be sure?"

"Well ... I'm the one who helped Ben leave and find a hiding place ..."

"WHAT?! Without consulting me beforehand? You forget I'm your General, Kaydel!"

"I won't apologize for helping Rey! The message from that Engell destroyed her, Ben asked me to help them leave the Resistance and that's what I did, that's what Leia would have done!"

"And what are we going to tell the UGS when they ask us to give them our only guarantee of peace against the New Order? We have betrayed them!"

"Poe! So you were going to hand over Rey!"

"Of course not, but I wouldn't have hesitated for Solo. Now that they've run away what are we going to do?"

"We're going to fight! We have to convince them that the New Order is lying, that the surrender of Ben and Rey would in no way have prevented the war that lies ahead! They must fight with us!"

"Wake up Finn, we have not put together systems to fight but for peace, you saw the charter. They are not warriors. We are alone again."

"We have signed treaties, they are not going to get away with this! They won't let us do the dirty work alone! They broke free of the First Order once, they'll do it again!"

"So Ben and Rey... where are they?" Finn asked shyly after a while.

"They were within sight of the planet _Sorgan_," Connix answered.

"May they stay there!"

"Poe!"

/

/

_Sorgan, Outer Rim. _

While he was landing the ship, Ben told her about the vegetation, pine forests and trees whose resinous smell would embalm the surroundings. He mentioned lakes and swamps, small ponds where colourful shrimp would abound. He was enthusiastic about the green expanses and the long walks they could take.

Rey did not listen to any of this. She was just focused on him. She hadn't left the shelter of his arms for a single second. Not even when he offered to show her around their new refuge, an abandoned hangar once used by smugglers. Nestled in a valley in the heart of a forest of young trees, Rey perceived the distinctive lapping of a river nearby. But she didn't care.

He carried her in his arms, and at the same time sent her the memory of a similar situation, on _Takodana_, a century earlier it seemed. She swept away his apology for what he had done, times had changed.

The disused hangar was cold and dusty, but showed no sign of life since long. They would be safe here. They stopped in the first room they found, without even looking around, there would be plenty of time for that later.

Ben gently laid her down on the bed and Rey immediately drew him towards her.

"I love you," he said.

She made a sound like a purr as she felt her heart burning. The sadness and all the horrors that had overwhelmed her in the last few days were now far away. Oh they would reappear one day or another. Rey knew that she wasn't free of her torments, but in the arms of the man she loved, who also loved her to her great surprise, she swept away her fears and gave herself over to the happiness of their embrace.

Their kisses soon took on a frenzied rhythm. Rey wasted no time and almost tore Ben's jumper off. He laughed at her eagerness as he did the same and took off the first tunic she wore, then he gently undid the clothes she still wrapped around her arms and kissed every bit of her skin as he stripped it off. He was about to plunge back towards her lips when he froze, feeling that she wanted to talk to him.

"Ben ... you know I never ..."

He knew that of course. Was there anything else he didn't know about her? Was there a part of her that he didn't already knew? But it was as if she needed to say it out loud, to materialize this thought so as not to let it float in their minds as if she was ashamed of it. Ben didn't ask her if she wanted to stop, she didn't want to and he knew it.

But he also knew that she was afraid, that she was worried that she was inexperienced, or that she might make a wrong move. He wasn't very confident at the time either, she could feel him shaking against her. This time nothing would stop them, there was no emergency, no friend to rescue, no enemy running around and threatening. There was only them.

So he tried to reassure her. He kissed her gently, first on her forehead, then on her cheeks, he went down into her neck, his lips barely touching her, leaving her gasping and hungry for more. The exquisite torture of his mouth burned her every time it brushed her skin. As he moved down to her chest she had a nervous movement towards him, an uncontrollable reaction as she looked forward to him going on.

Without taking his eyes off her, he went through her body with his hands, tickling her chest slightly with his fingertips before slipping towards her bare belly. She shivered when he ran his fingers along the taut muscles of her abdomen and ribs.

She was already on fire. Ben's powerful legs encircled hers, and sometimes he squeezed them tighter, sending shocks of pleasure where her thighs touched. The fear she may have felt was gone by now, she noticed.

When this thought materialized Ben plunged towards her and removed the cloth that held her chest tight, Rey muffled a cry of surprise and pleasure as he began to kiss her breasts. She threw her head back and grabbed the fabric of Ben's trousers, squeezing and scratching it. She couldn't hear herself moan any more, but maybe it was for the best.

He kissed, nibbled and licked with adoration and almost reverence, the slightest bit of skin he had discovered.

Rey suddenly opened an eye, and seeing him like that, worshipping her body, hair in a mess and eyes closed, concentrated on his task, sent her new waves of pleasure, less dazzling but more diffuse, stronger. She had an involuntary movement of her hips when he bit a little harder and immediately Ben came up towards her face, capturing her lips. They began to move in a single motion, their bodies responding with delight to the friction they were making.

**_It is so good,_** Rey thought.

"Yes..." Ben whispered against her lips.

She grabbed his hair with her hands as Ben's came down. One stopped halfway down and the other slipped between her legs. This time her moan was so loud that Rey felt herself blush. But soon Ben began to move and she forgot her embarrassment. She came to meet his hand, to receive more, always more.

Rey was, and always will be, an eternal starving soul. For food, water, contact, love, anything she might have missed. A life of deprivation wasn't curable, but perhaps what he was doing to her at the moment could make up for it. He took off her slacks as quickly as he took off her top and soon she was completely naked in front of him. She didn't have time to feel embarrassed because he was already covering her with his massive body. She grabbed his powerful shoulders, clutching him, moving in a lascivious and terribly good rhythm. He leaned on his forearms, his hands moving delicately through her hair.

Rey took the opportunity to slide hers over him in turn. Caressing his chest, she kissed his chin, biting into the soft skin that covered his strong jaw. She came down from his neck and then his arms, brushing and clawing his muscles. Ben was tensing, and the thought that she might be responsible for this, excited her perhaps even more than his hands on her.

Rey was too small to be able to take his trousers off the way he had done, but she didn't like the fact that he still had them on and she let him know with an annoyed thought. He laughed against her forehead, kissing her gently, then pushing lightly on his arms he straightened up and crouched on his knees, Rey's legs still tightly packed between his own.

With the help of his grip she also got up and stopped Ben from undoing the thin cord holding his trousers. He understood at once, and she was pleased to see him blush again. She wasn't quite sure herself, but she was terribly eager to do this, to return the favor for his gesture when he had undressed her a few minutes earlier. To discover him completely.

She untangled his legs and pushed him onto the bed so that he could lie on his back. She soon climbed up on his body and was delighted with a newfound self-confidence. As she sensed his confused and sensual thoughts towards her, she slowly undid the tie and the fabric loosened on his hips. He lifted himself up a little to help her slide the cloth off his long legs and a few breaths later he was as naked as she was.

_He's so beautiful_, Rey thought. She leaned towards him, pressing her chest against his torso as their hair and mouth mingled again. Ben clutched her in his arms, and she did the same, looking for more and more contact. He tilted them to find himself above her, and Rey stared at the place where their bodies were touching.

Eyes rolling and her head falling back as he began to move against her, Ben showed again a satisfied smile and bent down to whisper in her ear, momentarily stopping his movements.

"Sorry, is that too much?"

His smile disappeared as she let out a grunt of desire and rage and turned her head to capture his lips, almost biting him.

"Not enough," she sighed against him.

She clenched her fists and her jaw while he started to move again and again.

Once more his hand got between her legs and she lost consciousness for a few moments. He was making her discover sensations she never would have imagined. Waves of pleasure and tension rippled through her body, making her shake. The bond kept snapping in their minds, their thoughts shifting from one to the other, not knowing where their own stopped, but after all they had always been one.

Ben seemed to know exactly what she liked when she herself had no idea a few minutes earlier. Using her body's reactions, but also her thoughts, she quickly felt something rise inside her.

Rey tried to relax, but in vain. She became more and more tense. A heat, then a nervous discharge, as if her body had started producing lightning again, and for a brief moment Rey opened her eyes to check that she wasn't completely losing control of her body, but that was exactly what was happening.

Ben reassured her by kissing her, and she finally let herself go, welcoming the sensations with delight.

Suddenly his hand went further and she felt it where no one had ever gone before. Without her understanding how, the sensations exploded inside her, and Rey contracted violently against him, while a moan closer to a groan escaped from between her lips. Ben joined her cries, feeling her pleasure through the bond. The Force within them burst like a huge blaze.

Little by little the shivers decreased and Rey found herself trembling in his arms, her eyes half closed, trying to understand what had just happened to her.

"Ben ... it was ..."

She couldn't find a word and he didn't help her as he rubbed his nose against her cheek, with that satisfied smile of his on his face. She didn't even get annoyed, what she had just experienced had been amazing, he had been amazing.

She could never have imagined something so intense. But as she took a breath, she realized that her heart wasn't calming down. A new hunger was burning inside her. A hunger that she was eager to satisfy. She turned her face to kiss him, and Ben responded enthusiastically. As she began to move her hips against his, he took a deep breath and stopped her. Confused, she questioned him in the bond. Had she done something wrong?

"We don't ... I mean, we don't have to do anything."

"What are you talking about," she asked.

"We can take our time, we have all the time in the world, Rey."

"But I don't want to wait!"

She picked up where he stopped her. Clinging to his arms, Rey pressed him against the bed and climbed on top of him. She caressed his chest, then his belly, rejoicing to see him tense and moaning. She had never felt as powerful, as womanly as she did at that moment. But soon Ben grabbed her by the hips and pressed her harder against him. Then he turned her over, placed himself on top of her and Rey spread her legs to let him come closer. His huge hands were touching her all over, and she began to feel hot and shaky again. It felt so good. The sweetest torture of all.

**_Rey ... are you sure?_** Asked Ben in the bond.

She had never been so sure in her life. Her answer, her lips on his, was all Ben needed. He moved closer to her, and deepened the kiss as his hand went down to where their bodies touched. Rey didn't know what to expect, she only knew that desire was consuming her, that she would die of frustration if he didn't hurry.

She felt his fingers before she felt something else, something harder, softer. Ben entered her slowly, giving time for her body to adapt to him. There was pain, a pinch, a burn, but nothing insurmountable, nothing compared to the pleasure that came over her when he touched her again with his fingers.

At last he withdrew and slowly started again, going further and further each time. She could see him closing his eyes more, his arms trembling to keep himself above her and not crushing her, but she could see that he was holding back.

**_Ben ... it feels so good ... _**

Her encouragement made him speed up a little and she suddenly tensed at the ache. But immediately he slowed down, caressing her again, kissing her neck, so Rey forgot everything. He continued his lascivious movements, one hand touching her face, her lips, while he kissed her and asked her if everything was all right, the other always on the most sensitive part of her body.

He was moving faster now. Rey was no longer in pain, there was only pleasure. She didn't know which one was his or hers. She clutched his neck, scratching, biting, but Ben didn't seem to mind.

He raised his hands and leaned against the bed frame, moving inside her faster and harder. She felt as if she was losing herself completely. The Force was pulsating so strongly inside them that she didn't know how to hold it back.

**_Let go,_** he told her. **_Let go my love. _**

And so she did. Through her closed eyelids she could see blue lights flashing as she surrendered to pleasure.

She felt her lightning flashes escape from her fingers without her being able to stop them, while she trembled and screamed even louder than before. Ben screamed too. But there was no pain in the bond. As his hands contracted more and more, they let go of the bed and grabbed her hair, closing tightly on her locks. Not wanting to miss the moment when he, too, would let go, she opened her eyes and saw his, half open, lost in what he was feeling. His jaw tightened, his breathing noisy, she had never seen him as beautiful as in that moment.

So she froze it forever in her memory, just before Ben lost himself in the throes of deliverance and stopped moving in a last gasp. He trembled several times before collapsing on top of her.

Rey caressed his face, removing locks of hair from his forehead. Ben leaned on his elbows and kissed her lightly as if he was afraid of hurting her.

"Rey ..." he whispered. "Kriff ... I ... Are you all right?"

"I love you," was her only answer.

She shared with him all the sensations she felt in the bond, and sighing with relief, he fell to his side so as not to crush her any longer. She immediately huddled up against him. She was pleased to see that she hadn't hurt him either, although there were burn marks all around them that showed she had lost control.

"It was..." said Ben, putting an end to her guilt.

"Yes..."

She lost track of how long they stayed like this, enjoying what they had just shared. Her heart hadn't slowed for a second, but she had never felt better, more soothed. The hunger had also subsided. For now.

Caressing Ben's still tense muscles, she raised her head and crossed his dark gaze. The hunger returned immediately. But now she knew how to quench it.

"Again," she ordered, throwing herself on him.

And Ben complied without hesitation.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: ****What can I say except that I'm sorry for the delay? I needed a break from writing, and I wanted to get some chapters ready in advance. The 31st is ready, but I will wait to finish the 32nd before publishing it. Anyway, thanks in advance to those of you who are still here reading this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

_Sorgan, the next day. _

"Rey?"

She opened one eye, suppressing a yawn.

The room they were in, was dimly lit by a large air vent in one of the walls of the cabin. Rey couldn't tell how many hours had passed since their arrival, but from the tiredness of her body and the stiffness of her muscles, she imagined more than ten hours.

"I'm starving," Ben said.

With a smirk on her face, she got up on her elbows, her fatigue suddenly vanished, and began to kiss him passionately. He seemed surprised but did not protest, so Rey began to deepen their embrace. Twisting to get rid of the sheets tangled between her legs, she noticed, amused, that they had hardly used the bed for its primary function. They had rest a bit, before starting to love each other again, discovering the other's body, experimenting, and tasting new sensations several times consecutively.

After the fifth, Rey was surprised that she still hadn't had enough and now she was feeling ready for a sixth. But as she was sliding her mouth over Ben's chest, slowly descending and kissing his skin, he stopped her with a small embarrassed grin, and warned her in thought that he couldn't. She immediately became worried. Had she hurt him? Had she done something wrong? Maybe six times was too much? She didn't know anything about it. She blushed, ashamed at the desire she felt, wondering if there was something wrong with her, before he kissed her to silence her worries.

"You didn't do anything wrong, and there's nothing wrong with what we did, on the contrary. But Rey I can't anymore. For now," he says, laughing softly. "I really need to rest and eat."

As she meditated on his words, her own stomach rumbled, confirming what Ben had just said. Relief hit her and they burst out laughing.

"So," she began, lying down on his beautiful, still naked body.

With her chin resting on his chest, Rey could feel herself glowing with happiness.

"What's for ..." she contorted herself towards the opening to try to guess what time it was with the position of the sun, "lunch?"

Ben raised his hand, and with the Force brought one of the bags containing their belongings to him. He stuffed in it and took out a few small pouches.

"Let's see. Some dehydrated rations, a few more dehydrated rations, and oh, again dehydrated rations."

They both winced at the unappetizing thought of the meal that awaited them.

"Perhaps we could go exploring the surroundings? I think I saw some fruit trees."

"I have a better idea," Ben replied.

He passed on memories of his father telling him about small farming and fishing villages.

"I don't think it's very far."

"Is this really reasonable?"

She couldn't help but think about the news of her identity that would soon travel around the galaxy, and of Ben, still actively wanted for his crimes.

"I doubt they'll get the holonet around here," Ben exclaimed immediately, hearing her concerns. "But you're right, a little caution never killed anyone."

He leaned to the side and dipped his hand into the pile of their clothes, crumpled to the ground when they had stripped eagerly. He pulled out one of the pieces of cloth that Rey used for her arms and wrapped it around his head, hiding his thick hair. One of his ears popped out of his improvised turban and Rey burst out laughing at how funny he looked now. He shared her hilarity and she felt herself trembling with happiness again. She had never seen him so happy, so free. He usually only laughed with her, but this time it was a brand new Ben Solo in front of her. He seemed younger, more radiant.

She loved him so much. Now that they had confided their feelings, they intended to make up for all the time they had wasted hiding what they felt about each other. It was as if they had to tell each other at every moment, whether in their bond, out loud, or with caresses. And that's what Ben chose to respond to her thoughts. He removed the cloth and his dark strands fell back, tickling Rey as he leaned over her to kiss her breast.

"I thought ... you ... were hungry," she managed to speak as he became more eager.

"It can wait."

**_I want you_**, he growled in her mind.

/

/

_Ohma D'un._

If the news of Rey's origins had been revealed to the UGS, her escape, and Ben's, on the other hand, were still well hidden. But Finn doubted that it would stay that way for long as he listened with Poe and Connix, the Queen of _Naboo_, pouring out her wrath against the secret of their Jedi.

"How could you let her come to _Naboo_ knowing who she was? Do you have any idea of the trauma that the Emperor left in our culture, among my people? And you let his granddaughter come?"

"Your Majesty please, let me explain..."

"No! The day after the signature of our alliance we learn the most vile treason, it's intolerable!"

"Rey is an orphan," said Finn, starting to get angry. "She lived all her life alone, on a desert planet, she may be descended from the Emperor, but she never met him before she destroyed him. To blame her family would be as unfair as blaming _Naboo_ for the crimes of that same Emperor under the pretext that he was from there. You should be tolerant!"

"Tolerant?" Cried the sovereign, bursting out with an evil laugh. "Did I not show tolerance when I authorized you to protect my cousin, the criminal Kylo Ren? When all the other systems demanded his death? When it'll get out, I will lose credibility with my people and other systems! You have no idea what you provoked!"

"Please, this is not at all what ..."

"Shut up! When I think we trusted you... well don't expect us to protect your back again!"

"What about Padmé Amidala?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Finn and Poe looked at Connix, who had just spoken, with the same surprised look as the Queen.

"She is still the most respected and beloved sovereign of _Naboo_, isn't she?"

"I really don't see the relevance."

"She was married to Anakin Skywalker, the man who became the infamous Darth Vader, a notorious criminal and murderer."

"How do you know..."

"I served with Leia for many years, I know her family history. Of _your_ family, although distant."

"Don't make the mistake of trying to drag my ancestor into this, these situations have nothing in common!"

"And yet. Queen Amidala chose to marry this man, before he became this abomination. Is she still being reproached for this choice today? Is her memory defiled? Of course not, so how can you reproach Rey for something that she could never choose!"

Queen Sola seemed to meditate on her words for a moment before resuming.

"Where is she now? Shouldn't she answer for these accusations? Make a public statement to refute these lies?"

"She can't... because they are not lies," Finn said darkly. "Rey is indeed his granddaughter... and you should know that she..."

Connix and Poe's glances made him hesitate but he preferred to opt for honesty. Sooner or later it would come out, and the consequences would be fatal if the Queen learned that they had lied to her.

"Rey and Ben left the Resistance."

"Finn damn ..." Poe growled.

"WHAT? You let my cousin escape? And the Jedi?"

"We couldn't hold them against their will, they won't be used as a barter for a false promise of peace!"

"There will be no peace if the New Order does not get them back!"

"They are not merchandise! And Your Majesty, may I tell you that you are very naive if you think for one second that the New Order would have accepted an alliance with the UGS! This naming change only means one thing, they want to give themselves a new image, but make no mistake, sooner or later they will seek to take control of the galaxy again!"

"How dare you ..."

"And you! How dare you question months of promises and negotiations! We had hopes and objectives and you are already ready to abandon them?"

"You... You... I can't believe..."

For the first time since he had faced her, Finn was proud to have been able to shut the Queen of _Naboo_ up.

"My Queen," implored Poe in an effort to ease tensions. "We are simply asking for a chance to explain ourselves to you and our allies. The New Order will not be patient, we cannot risk them trying to bribe one of the UGS and sow discord in this young alliance."

"You are in no position to speak of treason."

He ignored this comment and continued his plea.

"This low blow will at least have allowed us to understand that they have allied themselves with this group of extremists against Force sensitives! You know who I am talking about, they captured one of our friends and attacked us on your planet!"

The Queen raised her eyebrows in a horrified expression before whispering as if she feared that she could be heard.

"How can you be sure?"

"The General used the same speeches as the man leading them. The fact that they are claiming Rey and Ben Solo as an offering only confirms that! We have to stop them before it's too late!"

"New, First," exclaimed Poe again. "Their goal has always been the same, to enslave and control peoples. Accepting a truce will only give them the power to dominate us secretly. We know where we stand with them."

"So what do you propose? You are, after all, responsible for the mess we now find ourselves in."

"We need to arrange a meeting with the entire UGS as soon as possible, or I'm afraid we will have created the shortest alliance in the history of the galaxy."

/

/

_Sorgan_.

After their respective stomachs had made so much noise that it had become impossible for them to kiss without laughing, Rey and Ben had been forced to admit that they had to leave the quietness of their refuge of blankets and go in search of food. They set out to explore the hangar, but the few rooms they found were all empty or devoid of food.

It was clear that the last occupants of this place had been careful to take any valuable belongings with them when they left. No one seemed to have set foot here for at least a decade, noticed Ben as he passed his finger over a chair covered with a thick layer of dust. They found some faulty communications equipment, and those that were still working had to be taken out of service. They could not risk being detected in any way.

At the back of the hangar, they came across an old air-speeder and three speeder bikes that had seen better days. Confident, Rey approached the first one and dragged it with the Force into the middle of the hangar to examine it.

"These are 74-Zs," she exclaimed excitedly.

"They're good for scrap, forget it," Ben told her.

He was already starting to head for the exit, after all they could have just used the ship they'd come here with, when Rey crouched down in front of the machine and started pulling some cables. The device emitted a thud that resounded in the hangar for a long time before she turned around and smiled at him.

"I can fix it."

"You sure? They look in very bad shape..."

"Go get me a power generator and ..."

She gave him a long list of parts that he could retrieve from the Resistance ship without damaging it, and Ben did so without protest, although he thought no less of it.

He had always had trouble understanding her interest in defective or damaged parts. In her eyes shone a puzzling passion that she felt for scrap heaps or lost causes. He and the Millennium Falcon were perfect examples.

**_That's what I've always done. _**

**_You can't always fix everything._**

**_Until now, I have. _**

She gave him a long glance and Ben shivered under its intensity. Then Rey resumed her work and he sat down beside her. In amazement, he watched her cut, fold and weld pieces together.

Ben knew he was good at improving ships or even droids. He knew how to get the most out of a particular technology or mechanism. But what Rey was doing was on a whole other level. She had the art of seeing beyond the potential of each mechanism, each component.

The way her nimble fingers were able to twist and repair, the slightest piece of metal without ever making a mistake, astounded him. He became jealous of that part of the engine that she was now taking care of. The intense concentration she showed, dedicating all her attention to this task, just as she did when she kissed him, was entirely focused on that part. It was tempting to stop her so that she could turn her attention back to him.

**_Don't even think about it_**, she warned him with a wink.

She made the other speeders come to her, and recovered other elements by carefully cutting them with her saber.

An hour later, the machine was ready to fly.

Ben was not very confident when Rey turned it on and saw it wobble slightly, before a glance at her discouraged him from making a comment. He was not questioning her skills but the obsolescence of the equipment. However, he immediately jumped on it, and pointed at her the pilot's place. She was about to protest but he did not give her the time to do so while he pulled her onto the seat and wrapped his arms around her waist.

**_I will guide you,_** he reassured her.

With the Force, she opened one of the doors of the hangar and starting the machine, she led them into the depths of the forest.

/

/

_Ohma D'un._

Light years away from the planet where Rey and Ben had fled, Finn could feel them in the Force. He had wanted to put into practice right away the last instruction of his makeshift teacher: _"Seek us in the Force and we will answer your calls."_

Finn wasn't sure if he had called anyone, he had just focused on their presence. He was so focused that he even wondered if his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, yet, as if he could hear their voice behind a door, he felt them. A small, faint current, barely distinct, but very present. Two spirits, his friend and Solo. He could almost feel their joy as if it were his own. He didn't want to think about what they might be doing to be so happy, but there was no doubt about it. They were alive and at peace. Finn felt very jealous of this happiness.

They were free. Free and together. Free to do what they wanted, free from the responsibilities that were incumbent upon him, free to live their lives as they wished, without the threat of a fight over their heads.

With this thought he immediately changed his mind. No, they weren't free. More than ever Rey and Ben were in danger. And they were alone this time.

He got out of the meditative state he had been in when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Jannah was arriving, holding two orbaks by their bridle. She didn't need to offer him, he accepted the invitation without hesitation.

Together, they rode across the vast plains, then through the swamps, and finally they passed by a large lake where they stopped to quench their horses' thirst.

Jannah lay down in the thick, soft grass, but he did not join her. He took off his boots and pulled up his pants before immersing himself in the icy water of the lake. The cold finally got him out of his thoughts and he took off his jacket and the thin shirt he was wearing underneath. Without further hesitation he stepped forward and plunged into the depths.

The water was even colder but still clear. He opened his eyes and contemplated the underwater fauna that lived there, imperturbable in the face of the events that agitated those who had been sharing this planet with them for some time.

Finn envied them too. He envied their simple life where their only concern was their next meal and the perpetuation of their species. His own would soon be plunged once again into battle and suffering. He had just lost a friend, his most precious friend. He couldn't even blame her, he had understood and defended her choice. But for the first time since he had changed his destiny, he would fight without Rey at his side. Even this realization did not terrify him as much as the prospect of a new war. The more time passed and the more the responsibilities weighed on his shoulders, dragged him down. He soon feared he would be overwhelmed. Or be drowned.

A hand on his arm pulled him out of the water and out of his dark reflections.

"Finn! Are you all right? You weren't coming up!"

He realized that his breathing was erratic and blood was beating at his temples.

He let Jannah drag him to the shore where they sat on the squeaky gravel. There, he did nothing to stop her from holding him close to her. He needed it. She may not have been Force-sensitive, but he had the consistent impression that she read him without difficulty. Knowing exactly what he needed when he himself seemed lost.

"You are not alone in this. You will never be alone."

He nodded his head like a child being comforted after falling. It was strange because as far as he could remember, he had never been comforted by a mother or a relative. In his old memories there were only instructors, soldiers, shouts and orders.

He gave Jannah back her embrace, letting himself go to the warmth of the woman's body against his own, and the rays of the sun gently drying their skin. They had then left the slippery shore to continue their embrace in the grass. Afterwards, both of them had fallen asleep in the middle of the mountains, in the plains of _Ohma D'un_.

"It's time to get back to training."

A few hours had passed and they hadn't spoken again, but Finn understood right away what Jannah meant.

"We're going to continue what we started."

"How," he asked. "Without Ben, the reluctant legions won't want to listen to us."

"We don't need him."

"But... You thought it was a good idea!"

"Those who resist will already have gone to join her, they have sealed their fate. We will save the others."

"What if that's not enough?"

"We won't give up."

/

/

After miles of pine forest, where Rey's dexterity at piloting was put to the test, they arrived within sight of the village.

Village was a big word for the grouping of a few wooden huts, but one could feel a certain organization in the layout of the houses.

Before entering, they put their vehicle behind a particularly wide tree and adjusted their disguise. Ben had finally given up the idea of hiding his hair with the strips of cloth, but Rey had made him a sturdy hood using her old poncho. She was about to go, when he raised his hand to the village and concentrated intensely.

**_What are you doing?_**

**_I am simply suggesting to them that we are not strangers, that we have been among them for many years. _**

**_Will it work? _**

**_I hope so. I've never done it for so many people at once. _**

Cautiously, they decided to test Ben's techniques of persuasion with the Force, and they moved slowly through the village. They soon noticed that no one was paying attention to them. Several times they were even greeted with an indifferent look as if they had been there for many years.

The village was small but there was a warm, peaceful and welcoming atmosphere. An old man with mischievous eyes and skin so wrinkled that it hung on both sides of his face asked them what brought them here today. Rey's belly took charge of answering his question loudly. A few children who were present burst out laughing and dragged the young woman with them.

Feeling no bad intention on their part, Ben made no comment to stop them, and watched her tenderly accompany the villagers to the small ponds next to the houses. He quickly understood that they were asking for her help in preparing the meal.

Sitting in a corner, he watched them get busy, then pull up the catches, feet and legs immersed in the water. Around the adults, the children splashed and pushed each other, laughing. Rey joined them, and soon her laughter resonated among them. It radiated happiness.

Ben watched her from afar, amazed by her beauty, her smile, by the way people looked at her, charmed by her innocent and communicative joy. How could she think for one second that she was a monster? A dark person?

She was only light to him. The brightest and most brilliant of lights. He couldn't even get annoyed that she was giving her attention to these people rather than to him, as he replayed in his mind the events of the day before they had finally united. He saw her blush as the same memories materialized in her mind. He continued for a while, loving to see her face turn red. This vision relieved him more than he could have said. After the ship incident he thought he had lost her forever. And yet everything had changed. Within a few hours he had had the best time of his life, and he had the delicious feeling that it was just beginning.

Kriff they should have run away long ago.

"Ben, come and help us," called a woman.

This request caught him off guard and he stood up, uncomfortable and embarrassed to mingle with these people. Maybe he shouldn't have convinced them that they weren't strangers, he found them a little too familiar.

But he met Rey's mischievous gaze and he understood.

**_It was your idea._**

**_You looked bored._**

**_Rey, I don't know..._**

**_Neither do I, but come on! It's fun!_**

He didn't see anything funny about getting wet to catch nets teeming with small crustaceans but he didn't dare to protest. How far away he was from the Supreme Leader of the First Order as he took off his boots and plunged his bare feet into stagnant water. He was handed a piece of a net and he refrained from using the Force to help himself. However, he quickly got the hang of it and began to pull up some good catches. Maybe it wasn't so hard after all.

**_See_**, mocked Rey.

A bit farther on, in another pond, she and the group of children had stopped pretending to work and half sitting in the water, she was listening to their stories.

Ben and his group, on the other hand, had a successful harvest and they were soon made to stop, dozens of baskets filled to the brim with small blue shrimp. Just when he thought he was finished, the woman who had shown him how to pull up his net, explained to him how to sort the small crustaceans.

While he was doing so, he came across a small white shell, shaped like an oval and polished to the touch. A green wire seemed to be embedded in it and drew a spiral pattern. The small object fascinated him. Proud of his discovery, he showed it to the woman and her authoritative air softened as she explained to him that the shell brought good luck. He put it in his pocket and continued his work.

A few hours later he and Rey were sitting side by side among the villagers, their stomachs full of seafood and vegetable stew that they were growing not far from the forest.

The afternoon was coming to an end but neither of them were thinking of leaving. The people they had manipulated for their own safety had been so welcoming and caring to them that it was easy to believe they had been with them for a long time.

"This is for you," Ben said suddenly, taking the little shell out of his pocket.

With the help of a sharp tool he had managed to drill a hole in it and had received help to weave a thin cord to make it hang like a pendant. It was probably the simplest and least elegant gift he could give her.

Rey made no gesture to pick it up, she stared at the pearly object hanging from the makeshift chain he had created.

He was already worried about her reaction. She deserved much better than that. He should have covered her with jewels, with sumptuous outfits, she took him for a prince, but was this the kind of gift a prince gave to the one he loved?

Ben felt ashamed to have thought of giving her this. He closed his fist on the shell and was about to put it back in his pocket.

"But it's not worth the gift you gave me..."

She cut him by kissing him and she stopped his hand before he completed his gesture. Unfolding his fingers she took the necklace and passed it around her neck.

**_I love it. I love you. Thank you so much._**

They stayed cuddled for a long time, enjoying the stories of the village and its people, learning their names little by little.

They all dispersed when the rain began to fall, and Ben felt it was time for them to return to their new home. He took off his jacket to shelter Rey, but she had already gotten up from the tree trunk where they had both been sitting.

Standing with her head tilted back, she had closed her eyes and a big smile illuminated her face. Ben had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. No one appreciated the small things in life as much as Rey did, like the feeling of a rain pouring down on her face.

Although in a state of shock, he rode the speeder bike himself for the ride home and when they finally arrived at their destination, they didn't wait until they reached their beds to throw themselves on top of each other. Between kisses, Ben brought blankets from the ship to soften the discomfort and cold of the metal floors of the hangar.

While he was taking off her clothes, Rey raised her hand to close the big door, but he stopped her.

The rain was always pouring down outside, and the sound of the drops on the leaves was mesmerizing. He continued to undress her, stopping from time to time to kiss her skin every time he stripped a patch.

**_But ... what if ... someone came ... _**

He silenced her worries. A huge thunderstorm had begun to rumble, no one would think of coming here in such weather, and the Force would warn them.

So Rey surrendered and trusted him. She sat down on top of him and began to move slowly.

Terribly slowly. He grabbed her hips to help her in her movements, while she rested her forehead on his and her hair tickled his face. Their screams were covered by the thunder and the heavy rain. He felt her abandoning herself completely, to pleasure, in the Force, in him. He heard her thoughts as confused as his own, but they shared the same well-being, the same passion. She was afraid, however, afraid of losing herself in pleasure, afraid of hurting him, afraid of losing herself forever. He didn't know if the lightning roaring outside was natural or came from her power. He didn't care. He grabbed her waist harder and almost scratched her thigh with his hands to anchor her in the present, to bring her back to him.

Then he tilted her to the side, taking control of their embrace, and he kissed her gently. Outside the shed, the thunder ceased, and only the sounds of rain and breathing remained. A few minutes later, they reached deliverance together.

Once calm, Ben got up and took her in his arms to bring her back to the comfort of their bed. She had already fallen asleep with a smile on her face. He gently laid her down and covered her with blankets before slipping in behind her. He joined her in slumber some time later, lulled by the sound of the rain and the warmth of her body.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: ****It's been two months since the last chapter, what else can I say except sorry? I've lost my rhythm of writing one chapter a week, I even wonder how I managed it at the time. But I promise I will finish this story no matter how long it takes. The 32 is finished, I will try to complete the 33 before translating it. Thanks to those who are still reading, those who are discovering or just passing by. I have the impression that there are not many people around here anymore and that everyone has moved to AO3 or moved on from Reylo ? I hope I'm wrong! But even so I'm going to continue sharing here anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

_Sorgan. Six months later._

_Rey ..._

_That voice ... She had heard it somewhere before._

_Rey ..._

_Rey!_

_She had to answer these calls that were becoming more and more insistent, it was rude of her to ignore them._

_Rey stepped forward, drawn by curiosity about that voice and what it wanted from her. She progressed in the dark, without hesitating about which direction to take, she didn't even need to swing her arms in front of her to find her way, the voice was guiding her. Light appeared a little further on and she accelerated her pace. That's when she saw him._

_The man with the long blond hair and the pale, almost translucent skin, was standing there. Her dreaded enemy, the man who terrified her for he could read her in a way she never thought possible, the man who was chasing her had finally found her. But he wasn't alone. A hooded figure dressed in black stood beside him. The two seemed very close, the man was holding the silhouette by the waist and was whispering in its ear words that Rey could not understand at that distance. Both of them were standing on a pile of dark forms, forms that were scattered all over the place next to them. She was still too far away to distinguish what they were. And so, still hidden in the darkness, she kept moving forward without a sound._

_One step, then two. One more, just one more. She shouldn't be spotted, but Rey wanted to know what he was up to. She had to know. She had always been curious. As a child, curiosity had caused her many problems, but in the end, she had never learned her lesson._

_As she got closer and closer, she finally made out the surroundings. The dark forms turned out to be bodies. Crushed, mutilated for some, they were covered with a dark matter. Earth perhaps, or, as Rey's violent nausea indicated to her seconds later, blood. This time her curiosity gave way to fear, and she began to retreat. She must have made a noise, because suddenly the two of them turned towards her. The pale light behind them, like a moonlight, illuminated part of the man's face and the hooded person beside him._

_Rey recognized it immediately. It was her._

_She was standing in front of herself. Her double sent back a wide wicked smile, revealing sharp and shiny teeth. Blood was staining her face, dripping down her teeth and chin._

_Rey was stunned by the vision. And as when they last met on _Kef Bir_, in the wreckage of the Death Star, her double wanted to attack her. __She had nothing to defend herself so she decided to flee. __Before turning around and running away from her, Rey could see the blond man burst out laughing. The other Rey ran after her._

_On what seemed to be miles, she chased her. Without stopping, without tiring. Rey on the other hand felt quickly out of breath, but she couldn't stop. She mustn't. This time she listened to her instinct to escape as far away as possible. No more curiousity. It was the instinct of survival, the one that had kept her alive all these years. Like a child removes its hand from a hot surface to avoid being burned, she knew she must not be caught. Or the other Rey would try to kill her._

_The latter was gaining ground now. Glancing over her shoulder, Rey couldn't see her clearly because both of them had put a lot of distance from the only light source. Her surroundings were dark, almost blurred, she had no idea where she was, but nothing mattered except her escape. The unstable and crumbly ground on which she was running reminded her of Jakku's sand dunes, the burning ones that encircled her territory and that most of the time prevented her from unpleasant encounters._

_The other Rey was so close now that she could hear her breathing. Soon she would be able to touch her, stop her, and Rey would be finished._

_She accelerated a little more, her legs screaming out their pain as the adrenaline caused by the fear was no longer enough to fuel her endurance. Then __her attacker grabbed her and __she fell to the ground, head first. Hands landed on her body, immobilizing her in an uncomfortable position. One was on her shoulder, pushing her painfully into the ground, the other was clutching her neck. It wasn't long before she ran out of air after their mad run._

_In a desperate gesture, she raised her arm to make her release her grip by hitting her, but it didn't worked. She then grabbed her clothes and her hood, looking for her neck to return the favour. Understanding her gesture, her opponent tightened her grip, and Rey hiccupped when her windpipe got crushed. The ground in which she was sinking was beginning to crumble more and more, it would not be long before she disappeared. And as if sucked up into the soil, that's what happened. Luckily the other Rey did not follow her._

_When she fell for a long time and then landed abruptly in the water, she was almost relieved to recognize the usual landscapes of her nightmares. Everything would soon be over. She let herself drift before seeing the huge wave crashing down on her, killing her instantly._

Rey woke up screaming.

Or at least that's what she thought, for although her mouth was open in a terrified wince, not a sound escaped, and a few long seconds passed before she realized she was safe. She blinked several times, gradually getting used to the brightness of the sunlight coming through the window. Rising up, she rubbed her face to remove the last traces of sleep. Her hands were shaking and her lungs were on fire as if she had actually drowned.

_It was just a dream. Relax._

She massaged her shoulder and neck so brutally battered in her sleep. Feeling the panic win her over as she sought a meaning for her dream, she turned her head and the vision of Ben, tangled in the sheets, his huge body taking up most of the bed, managed to calm her down.

She considered waking him up, but she preferred to kiss him on the cheek instead. A small laugh escaped her when he grunted and mumbled something like "stay", and for a moment she was tempted to give in and snuggle in his arms. It was still early and she could rest safely in his arms. But yet she decided to get up, knowing full well that she couldn't go back to sleep. Habits were hard to break, even after six months in their new life free of responsibility, Rey would still get up at the first light of the sun, as if a day of scavenging on _Jakku_ was waiting for her.

Wearing nothing more than one of Ben's long t-shirts, she walked through the hangar, which only had the name left. Because now it was a real house. At least that's what Ben had told her, for she had no idea what a real house looked like. All she had known in her life were abandoned metal carcasses, military bases and ships. But this, was her home.

Their home.

During the first days of their arrival they had worked hard to get the multiple generators and furnitures back in use, so that they could have a minimum of comfort. Then Rey had taken care of all the electrical installations, while Ben had secured the surroundings. Several sensors recovered from the ships and the hangar had allowed them to monitor the limits of their territory. No one could enter the domain without them knowing. They had never had any intrusions or incidents before, but they had not forgotten that they were still on the run.

Sitting on one of the kitchen counters, she levitated some fruits and began to nibble what turned out to be a frugal breakfast. She could have waited for Ben to get up, but she was still preoccupied with her dream and she looked for distraction through the food.

To both their surprise, Ben had discovered an interest and a true passion for cooking. It was an aspect of him that she would never have suspected before, he was in fact a true creative. She had no recollection of him serving her the same meal several times in a row. Every time he would cook, Rey watched him avidly, wondering what he could invent, and what better audience for him than an eternally starving woman?

As she recalled the fine meals he served her, her stomach began to growl. She thought to herself that they would soon have to return to the village to stock up on provisions.

In exchange for their help, the villagers often provided more food than they could eat, even though Ben's culinary experiences quickly tapped into their reserves. Sometimes they would stay eat with them, and Ben and Rey would use these occasions to remind them with the Force to not be suspicious of their presence. They were just a young couple who had been around for a long time, seeking some peace and quiet to start a new life.

Rey had been intrigued the first time he had explained this. She had felt like Ben almost said "starting a family". It was an aspect of their relationship that they had never discussed together, never had the opportunity, nor the time. She had wondered back then if Ben had also considered this possibility. Would he want children one day? With her? Neither of them had felt the need to talk about it out loud, but there had been no worries in the bond. If the subject would come up, then they would always have time to think about it. Instead, she had preferred to enjoy the delicious meal, leaned against him, enjoying the protective arm he had placed around her shoulders and the light kisses on her forehead from time to time.

Once again she was tempted to go and wake him up, but she changed her mind, she would have him for herself all day long, she had to learn to depend less on him. And as she was till preoccupied by the images of her dream that kept coming and going in her mind, she got out of the house and took one of the paths that led to a nearby river.

There was nothing new to this, they always had nightmares that disturbed their peace of mind, but she, like him, was used to them and knew how to chase them away. While Rey usually drove away her demons by making love to him, Ben never calmed down better than by holding her close to him and running his fingers through her long hair.  
A light breeze was waving them around at the moment. She had barely tied them up in his presence since their arrival on _Sorgan_. If she did it for work or swimming, Ben would untie them as soon as she was within his reach, marvelling at the way they framed her face when they fluttered in the wind, or at their texture, and she found it very hard to resist his long hands caressing them.

She would have to consider cutting them off at some point, but Ben was adamant that she should not. She chuckled as she recalled a memory from a month ago. After his own hair had grown to a length that they both felt was unacceptable, Rey cut it off one morning. The experiment had been quite unsuccessful, but they had laughed a lot.

_"'Looks like you did this with a saber,"_ Ben had exclaimed as he looked at his reflection in the water.

Rey's laughing had increased, and annoyed, Ben had made her fall into the water and joined her just afterwards. Freed from the weight of their crimes and their remorse, freed from fear, Ben and Rey spent most of their time laughing. There was no laughter this morning, though.

She walked along the path, passing by the pine trees with the resinous smell that was so heady but that she had learned to appreciate. She stopped for a moment in front of a patch of fresh earth where they had started to grow some vegetables and plants that attracted a kind of blue, almost translucent butterfly. Ben loved them, they brought back memories of his childhood, he had once told her.

She sat on a large flat rock where they sometimes practiced with their saber, or with the Force.  
The first few weeks had been unsettling for them, Rey recalled. With no responsibility, no schedule, no pressure, they found themselves helpless with all this free time, but they quickly took advantage of it. Rey had imagined many things about relationships before she had tasted it, but after all these months together, she was still amazed that each embrace seemed more incredible than the last. She would never get tired of loving him, again and again.

A glance at their ship, which they had never used again, made her think of her friends. It would have been hypocritical to say that she didn't miss them. Because she did, she really did. But the echoes they received from Finn, when he contacted them every two weeks or so, didn't make them think that they would soon return to the Resistance. Much to Ben's delight.

Rey's feelings were more mixed on this point. With each communication, she could sense her best friend's growing concern. It was leaving marks on his face, ageing him prematurely. But in the most selfish way, Rey rarely asked for details about what was bothering him. She listened with a distracted ear the agitated news of the galaxy, wanting to preserve the quiet daily life she and Ben shared. For the first time in her life, Rey was no longer lived in expectation or hope, but simply in the moment. She knew the fight would come for them sooner or later, but when she would shut off the transmission and run into Ben's arms and he would catch her and laugh, she promised herself that nothing would taint their little piece of heaven.

Sometimes he was be the one talking to Finn. A few days after they arrived, Ben confessed to her that he had trained her best friend to use the Force. While she was surprised at the fragile understanding that now existed between the two men, she had made no comment. However, she found it very difficult to share him, and on more than one occasion he had had to abruptly end their meditation session because Rey could not help but distract him. Whether it was in the bond when she began to think very loud about her desires, or when she was particularly impatient as she came to kiss him on the neck and caress his body. She would insist until Ben would apologize to Finn and grab her to take her passionately.

Only that morning, nothing seemed to distract her from her dark thoughts, not even the wonderful memories of the last few months. She stood motionless for a long time on her rock, before slipping into the icy waters of the river that ran alongside their home. The sudden change in temperature was like an electric shock. She didn't venture beyond a few meters, staying where she was standing, half immersed, when she felt Ben's presence in her mind.

Immediately the tension that had built up in her muscles when she woke up began to fade as he became aware of what was bothering her and tried to comfort her through the bond.

He joined her a few minutes later and she was relieved that he made no comment on her state of mind. She gratefully accepted the thick towel he handed her, and let herself be wrapped up and huddled in his arms. In the shelter of his embrace there was no place left for her anxieties. She had been wrong to attach importance to a dream she had already had hundreds of times. They meant nothing. Everything would be all right.

When Ben started kissing her, Rey could almost convince herself that it would be true.

/

/

_The Requiem, Outer Rim._

_[00.0297] Signal searching._

_[00.0298] Holonet connection established._

_[00.0299] Klatooine. Hutt Empire._

_[00.0300] Live broadcast._

_[00.0301] Decryption in progress. Translation ..._

_[00.0302] Activated. -_

_"Dear peoples of the Galaxy,"_

_"Our fight for peace and prosperity has always been our priority."_

_"I have the honor to announce that we are no longer alone in the face of the adversity and dangerousness of the Force and its followers."_

_"The New Order is now part of our project and adds its power to our movement. Along with the Hutt Empire, which had already given us its support, we are now assured that we can free the Galaxy from this scourge. The purging of the Force has never been more important at this time. Our two allies and our own troops will work hard to secure as many systems as possible and bring order to the Galaxy, but we need your help. Eliminating Force sentient beings will not be enough, we must ensure that a new generation of this scourge is never born again. We will need everyone's help."_

_"The Purge of the Force will only be the beginning, we will create a new society based on equality and order. Our soldiers are scanning the systems for these abominations as we speak."_

_"Anyone caught protecting them will suffer the consequences of their treachery, because there will be no place for traitors in our new world."_

_"We remind you that the traitors well known as Kylo Ren and Rey Palpatine are still actively hunted. The New Order and the Eghalists will continue to hunt them down in order to bring these criminals to justice. We also remind you that they are dangerous, do not under any circumstances seek to confront them alone, and immediately notify the authorities who will be able to apprehend them. On the other hand, our leader ..."_

The transmission was cut off abruptly and silence fell in the huge office on the main bridge.

"Here we are, they did it..."

"General?"

"Contact our guy, I need to speak to him urgently."

The guard nodded his head and immediately went to it.

Coderex rotated his seat and contemplated the stars behind the huge glass wall of his desk. Indifferent to his torments, they laid there, eternal and yet already dead for some. Weariness and despair made him sigh loudly, earning him a surprised glance from his subordinate.

He had not been in contact with his ally, the leader of these fanatics, for many weeks, but he continued to follow with attention every news concerning them. Thanks to his spy, he had been able to gather valuable information about the Hutt Empire, which controlled much of the Outer Rim, and about the New Order that had set out to conquer the Core Worlds now.

Only his status as the first ally with the Eghalist had saved his life several times. He knew many other generals who had simply disappeared, governors who had never been seen again after meetings, innocent people killed in the name of a fanatic, the disgusting slug and the old imperialist who accompanied him. These three had succeeded in a few months in overturning the balance of power in the galaxy, and no one had stood in their way.

Not even the UGS organization. The alliance, which looked promising at the beginning, and which he had almost considered joining, had merely issued agreements on free trade routes and timid non-aggression pacts. Hiding behind political debates and cowardly inaction, they had allowed the Eghalist to take a prominent place publicly, while secretly the New Order regained all its power.

The Resistance, which had lost all credibility after the secret of their Jedi revealed, and their inability to deliver Kylo Ren after protecting him for months, had almost no support now. Had it not happened exactly as Coderex had predicted in Dameron after the battle of _Exegol_, he would almost have felt pity for the rebels who were trying to make the people aware of the threat they had welcomed with open arms.

The majority of the Merchant Guilds and the major intergalactic banks had rallied to their cause too. Out of fear or conviction, he had no idea, but the Eghalist banner was flying in more than half of the systems now. And after tonight's announcements, those of the New Order would soon join it. For a radicalized movement that had started in a filthy cantina, they had certainly come a long way. And no one seemed to be able to stop them.

Even today, Modi was surprised by such enthusiasm on the part of the people, but one could say that the leader had pulled off a masterstroke by unifying them out of hatred of a common mystical enemy. This man had known how to surround himself with the right people, Modi could not take that away from him.

In addition to that, the Hutt Empire was gradually taking control of all the free trade routes and markets, while at the same time, the banks were at its mercy thanks to the mercenaries they employed. But what worried him most was the return of the New Order.

Coderex did not believe for one second in the false and hypocritical discourse of this former high-ranking officer of the Empire. Just the name she had chosen for their movement proved that she was playing a shady game.

"New Order," he murmured ironically.

During the rise of the Galactic Empire, that's what their political and ideological regime had been called. Few systems had known it, most of them aware of the Empire only by that name, but Coderex had attended meetings of imperialist extremists. That she had chosen this name was not without consequence. Between the Eghalist, and the Hutt Empire, he did not yet know how these three would share supremacy and power, but Coderex was in no hurry to find out.

Eventually the guard gestured to him that the man he had sent to spy six months earlier had replied. He slid his seat towards the communication screen and nodded to his correspondent.

"General."

"I suppose you knew about this?"

"I saw the message being sent, yes. That's what we were afraid of, I'm sorry it took so long to contact you but I was being watched."

"It was too late anyway."

"Most of the systems still free welcomed them with open arms. The Force Purge is more in effect than ever! It's like the Empire is back..."

"I know..."

"Some UGS members have even left the organization to join them!"

"They're not the only ones."

"They even hired mercenaries sent by the Hutts to impersonate Force sensitive people! They make them attack the populations, and the New Order and the armies of the Eghalist stop them, _kriff_ they appear as heroes to the people! They have created a threat and they act like they're the cure!"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Sir?"

"You must return to base at once."

"What? But sir..."

"That's an order. We've learned enough, it's time to quit."

"Sir, with all due respect, I can't. He trusts me, I'm so close to finding out what he's hiding."

"It's not worth it anymore! Did you see what happened? They have officially allied themselves with the New Order, they have definitively recovered their armies, not to mention the men of the Hutts! And the people accept it! It's over! Your mission is over, I want all the men back at the base, we're going to move the _Requiem_, and hide."

"But Sir... what about your bounty to find Kylo Ren? If we hide, we'll declare publicly that we're no longer with the Eghalists, and you'll never be able to get your hands on him ..."

"What I do is none of your business! This is the second time you challenge an order, who's the General here?"

He banged his fist on his desk before taking a deep breath to calm down. The man waited silently for him to speak again.

"It's been six months, you have no more idea who he is than I do, or where Kylo Ren is hiding. I'm grateful for the risks you've taken, but it's too dangerous, I won't be able to get you out safely for a long time! Don't be stupid, you have a family, children, they ..."

"Precisely, General. Children. That's what we discussed last time, he talked about children. I can't leave until I find out what he's up to."

"I don't want your death on my hands!"

"Trust me, General."

"I can't wait for you forever! You better get back quickly!"

As he cut off communication a few minutes later, and resumed his place in front of the ship's window, Modi had the unpleasant impression that he would never see his man again. But his words remained in his memory.

"What about the bounty hunters? Anything new?" he asked for the thousandth time at least in the last six months.

"No sir, nothing new."

He grunted before violently throwing his fist into the window. The sound of his crushed knuckles echoed eerily as his guards realized they had to leave him alone. They were used to it.

His office now empty, he leaned his head wearily against the very spot where he had just struck. Around the huge space station, hundreds of ships were orbiting, their subliminal engines blending with the brightness of the stars. He had built up a truly modest empire over the years. And to think that all this was coming to an end.

Modi Coderex had always considered himself a patient and loyal man. Loyal to his cause, to his men, to his family. So when the latter two were brutally killed thirty years ago, even if his loyalty remained, he had stopped pretending to be patient. He couldn't believe that after six months of intensive research he still had no clue of where Kylo Ren and the Jedi were hiding.

In his early youth he had revered the Force and the Jedi. Begging his mother to let him receive their teachings and take him to the temple. When she finally agreed to go, no little boy on _Coruscant_ was as happy as he was at that moment. His joy did not last long though, for he had been brutally rejected. He was not sensitive, had pretended one of the acolytes.

Sensitive? Modi knew he was very sensitive! Sensitive to nature, to the beauty of the butterflies that came to fly on his balcony, sensitive when he watched old holofilms with his mother that made her cry. But not enough for the Jedis.

He had kept a certain resentment but had been able to accept it and put aside this rejection to become an accomplished soldier. After the fall of the Jedi order he had even managed to feel sad for all those men, women and children who had been massacred as a result of their great betrayal. Who lacked sensitivity at that time, eh?

But when he had joined the armies of the Empire, he had finally understood the true nature of the Force. And because one day he had refused to carry out an order, he had been able to see its true cruelty. He didn't need to be sensitive to it to recognize the evil within it. Lord Vader had made him witness the death of his wife and daughter by his own gloved hand, massacred his men one by one.

Modi had deserted the Empire that very evening.

Taking refuge in the confines of the Outer Rim, he vowed never again to deal with those who were Force sensitive.

So when that Jedi bitch provoked him by bringing back Kylo Ren, another monster of the same kind, Modi found himself confronted once again with everything he had fought and abhorred in the past years. But not only did Kylo Ren find himself protected by this half-crazed warrior, it turned out that he was in fact the son of Organa. And therefore the grandson of the murderer of his family, the descendant of the infamous Darth Vader. The murder and cruelty had been passed on, perhaps sparing a generation, but Kylo Ren was definitely guilty. The fact that he was named Ben Solo in reality didn't change anything.

Modi remembered well the feeling of hatred and betrayal. He hadn't imagined for a moment that the situation would take such a turnaround when he had answered the call of the Resistance, and taken his men to fight on _Exegol_ to destroy a new threat, one more scourge, a Force monster returned from the dead. The tragedy that had shattered him and that continued to haunt him had come back to his face like a punch in the gut. Unable to provoke an open war against the Resistance for lack of resources, he had hastened to leave _Ajan Kloss_ never to set foot there again, and drown his sorrow as he had always done, with the help of Boga Noga. The acrid and foul taste of the strongest Hutt alcohol ever distilled, had immediately faded when a hooded man in the shabby cantina where he was, had proposed to him to join a movement aiming to destroy all Force-sensitive beings in the galaxy. Was it grudge and the cruelty of his life that made him accept it right away?

Even today, he did not know, but he recalled that he didn't hesitate for a single second. The appearance of this strange man seemed to have been predestined, as an answer to all his expectations and prayers.

When six months earlier, he had learned that Kylo Ren had fled from the Resistance and was walking around freely with his bitch, Modi Coderex had once again not hesitated. That the guy had laid with the Emperor's descendant was only the logical continuation of his long list of crimes. Strangely, the revelation of the identity of this Rey had hardly surprised him. Of course he had wondered how such a creature as the Emperor could have created a lineage, but after all, these beings were plagues, and his granddaughter was no exception to the rule. As the Eghalist's main target, she and Kylo Ren had quickly become the number one enemies of their movement, so Modi had to work twice as hard to make sure he captured his enemy before the Eghalist did.

Emptying his coffers and borrowing from other Outer Rim generals and tycoons, he had set the highest bounty in the galaxy for the capture of the former Supreme Leader in years.

Surprisingly, Modi Coderex had to admit that he had indeed remained, a patient man. After years, he was finally getting ready to avenge his family.

/

/

_Ohma Dun, Resistance base._

It was already late in the afternoon when Finn eventually had a moment of his own to breathe. The last few months had been the busiest and most stressful he had ever experienced. And after years of service as a Stormtrooper, he didn't feel that fact was insignificant.

When he had left Ben to run away with Rey, Finn had knew that big changes were coming, but he would never have imagined how big.

Heading to his favorite spot on the base, on one of the hills overlooking the city where Rey had been practicing for a long time, he settled into a kneeling position and tried to reach the state required for a meditation session. He had been having less and less time lately. Missions followed one another, meetings and war councils dragged on, and the results were increasingly scarce. In fact, he wasn't displeased that the debriefing of his last mission had been cut short for lack of information to report, because he couldn't have borne another minute.

He took a deep breath in, concentrating on his rib cage and the flow of air he was absorbing and exhaling. _Clear your mind._

After months of training, this was still the most difficult part for him. How was he supposed to get rid of his emotions and worries so easily? It often took him long minutes to just begin to reach a calm breath, therefore peace ...

Yet today he needed it more than ever.

_Another failed mission_, he could not help but think bitterly. Another missed opportunity to recover legions of stormtroopers and help them change sides.

They had to face the fact that all those who were still willing to fight and had not disappeared into the wilderness had already joined the New Order. As for the others, none of them had responded to the multiple and increasingly desperate calls of the Resistance. New recruits were scarce, and some had even fled. The rebels were going through dark times and discouragement was felt in the ranks.

Finn suddenly opened his eyes and reached for a rock in front of him. The rock rose immediately. Although it was difficult for him to meditate, the levitation exercises came more and more naturally to him, which made him proud. By the time his friend came back one day, he hoped to make even more progress, and then maybe he could even practice with a saber!

"You shouldn't do that."

He turned around suddenly and a thud resounded as the surprise had made him loose his concentration and the rock fell. He didn't need to ask what Poe meant, the situation with the Eghalists made him particularly nervous as soon as Finn used the Force.

"There's no one here but you."

"You don't know. The last thing we need is for someone here to betray us."

"I wouldn't mind a good fight if you ask me. I'm tired of these recruiting missions."

"It was your idea though!"

"Yes, but ..."

"Don't bother, I wasn't here for that. We need you, they broadcast a new announcement."

"Let me guess, it's bad."

"You have no idea."

They silently walked the two miles from the base of the hills, then went to the General's office where everyone was already there. Chewie greeted him with a growl, while his friends welcomed him with a glance for some and a nod for others. Only Jannah smiled warmly at him, and Finn responded in the same way.

Fortunately, his best friend's departure had been softened by the constant presence and support of his companion, and he praised the Force or whoever was in charge of his destiny for putting the young woman on his path.

Connix thanked them all for coming and launched the message on a holographic panel. A man materialized and silence fell in the office.

So, the Eghalist were officially allied with the New Order. There was nothing surprising in that, brooded Finn. They had managed to act in the shadows until they made people forget who they were, what side they were on at the beginning. Hiding their true intentions, and with a charismatic leader, the people seemed to have fallen for it. The Resistance had suspected this for months. Ever since that message they had sent to all the members of the UGS, causing panic among the new alliance and within the Resistance itself.

Finn could never forget the looks of hatred directed at Rey, or hers apparently indifferent, but the immense panic he had felt deep inside himself. Then Ben's outburst of rage.

The days following their escape had been terrible, the majority of the members of the Resistance demanded that they be hunted down, that they be handed over to ensure their survival. The UGS had not been much better, but Finn, Poe and the others had endured it for Rey, because what happened to her was unfair. They hadn't been as pragmatic about Ben, but since they both didn't want to be separated, it would have been out of the question to hand him over, no matter what their allies thought.

At the end of the message, as new threats against Rey and Ben were made, he was torn between pride that his friends were too smart to be found and fear that they would be eventually. An urge that had been bothering him for some time came back into his thoughts, and he looked for courage in Jannah's eyes to dare to say it out loud.

"I'm afraid we will have to leave _Ohma D'un_."

Poe's suggestion left Finn speechless. Not everyone else had the same reaction, and many protests arose in the room. The General quickly silenced them before continuing.

"We must face the facts, they will soon come for us. I'm even surprised that they haven't yet."

"Where will we go?" Jannah asked.

"We have some ideas," Connix answered. "Bases abandoned by the old Alliance for example. The Outer Rim and the Core Worlds are off the table with the Hutt Empire and the New Order, which doesn't make it easy for us. We are trying to get the support of our allies, but as you know, our relationship has been conflictual lately ... The UGS and especially _Naboo_ still can't forgive us for letting Ben and Rey escape and not revealing their hiding place ...

"We will get back to you shortly, but be prepared to leave soon."

"Does anyone have any other news to share?"

Finn took the opportunity to finally say out loud what was bothering him.

"We should contact Ben and Rey and ask them to come back."

Like Poe's announcement a few minutes earlier, this one didn't leave anyone indifferent.

"What ?"

"Did you hear a word I just said?"

"Have you gone crazy?"

"The return of the last Jedi ..."

"You mean of the Emperor's descendant," cut Zorii, but Finn ignored her.

"... will bring hope to those who are afraid to oppose the New Order or the Eghalist!" He exclaimed as he tried to cover up the other protests.

"If they don't get killed before they reach us, someone will turn them in!"

"Not to mention their bounty!" added Connix.

"Exactly!" Said Poe, nodding vigorously. "I don't know if you've noticed, but it hasn't stopped increasing! It's going to attract all the freaks around if they reappear, I think we've got enough problems as it is, don't you?"

"How much this time," Finn asked softly.

"A million credits for Ben, and eight hundred thousand for Rey."

Zorii emitted an admiring whistle before addressing Finn.

"The false leads that Chewie, Lando, and I left lying around were no luxury, but don't be fooled, they're going to be caught eventually."

"Who could have financed such a bounty?"

"If they haven't already, they'll soon have every bounty hunter in the Galaxy on their tail."

"You said it yourself, the New Order will come looking for us too, a war is imminent! They have no more reason to hide, we will not obtain peace with the New Order! We could protect them, and with Ben and Rey by our side it can make a difference!"

"We will lose the last members we have left, that's the difference!"

"We haven't been able to recruit a single member for weeks, the last legions still free didn't want our offer, they don't trust us, we need Ben! We need Rey, we need their image! We need a legend!"

"A legend? But where were the legends when we needed them all these years, eh? Where were the Jedi, and the Force sensitives to help us against the First Order? We've been doing very well without them for a long time!"

Zorii put a hand on Poe's shoulder to calm him down, but he pulled away abruptly.

"Don't insist Finn! I forbid anyone to contact them!"

"But ..."

"I SAID NO, DAMN IT!"

/

/

_Sorgan._

After her unexpected bath in the river, Ben had tried to make her forget her bad dreams in his own way, which involved lots of caresses and kisses. Then she had let him drop by the village to replenish their food supplies, while she napped in the still warm blankets of their embrace.

When he returned, a shadow seemed to hover over his face, and he prepared their meal in silence. Delicious as usual, she relished each of the many dishes laid out in front of her. He was pecking for his part, and she did not hesitate to take his leftovers as soon as he looked away.

"Is everything alright?" she asked after a while.

He nodded vigorously but the smile on his face didn't reach his eyes.

After lunch they separated to go about their business, and Rey found herself back in her workshop working on some repairs that had been waiting for too long. The worries of her dream were long gone by now. But this time it was Ben who seemed preoccupied. She soon heard him practicing with his saber, quite violently.

She let him until his anger was so intense that it swallowed her up in their bond. Rey then felt compelled to intervene before he hurt himself.

Since that day on _Exegol_ where Rey had sent it to him, Ben had always used his mother's saber, he never took his uncle's, and by extension his grandfather's, lightsaber. He barely reacted when she used it to counter a blow that would probably have knocked down the pine tree he was fighting against. He turned around to attack another target, but there again, she countered him. He kept going for a few more hits, before she saw his hands tighten on the metal handle. Then finally he agreed to fight.

If he was calmer and more peaceful than she had ever seen him since they had fled from the Resistance, when he would take up a saber, Ben seemed to become Kylo Ren again. The way he turned, sliced through the air, broke everything in front of him, it was the Dark Jedi standing in front of her. But it didn't scare her. Not anymore.

In a way it was almost reassuring to see him like that, to see that he wasn't repressing anger, strong emotions, but that he accepted them and trusted her enough to let her witness them. As the months went by, his anger had finally subsided, but from time to time, memories came back to him, remorse and feelings of shame justified the need to exorcise the demons he had inside him.

She didn't know what was bothering him right now, he seemed to be doing everything he could to hide it from her in the bond. But she tried hard to give him all the help he unconsciously asked for. If she herself had needed gentleness a little earlier, he needed rage now, and she did so without hesitation, she knew he would never hurt her.

After yet another stunt, he looked into her eyes, and there were far too many emotions in them for Rey to grasp them all. Her own breathing accelerated, although it was for other reasons than the strenuous training.

Would she ever get tired of his dark and magnetic gaze? Would he have less impact on her over time? Probably not, she thought to herself as she turned off her saber.

Ben too was struggling to catch his breath and she closed her eyes, waiting for the moment when he would kiss her and pin her against a tree, or on the ground. But he didn't.

He also shut off his saber, then turned around and walked towards the house. Not wanting to let him mope any longer, she caught up with him and stood in front of him, then pushed him slightly as he tried to go around her.

"Are you finally going to tell me what's bothering you?"

His jaw contracted, a sign that she was annoying him prodigiously, but she didn't care. After a battle of glances that lasted a few long seconds, and an insistence in the bond, Ben seemed to give up.

"A Rodian came by the village yesterday. He killed Milto and Threrin."

Rey put a hand over her mouth to muffle the scream of horror that this announcement provoked. The fishermen were both fathers, good and generous men. They shouldn't have died.

"But ... why ..."

"A bounty hunter. The rest of the village managed to kill him before he took more victims but ... this is only the first of a long series ..."

"It's our fault ... We put them in danger ..."

"Your dreams more and more frequent, and now this ... something is coming Rey ..."

She caressed his cheek and he closed his eyes, giving in to her touch.

"I will never let anything happen to you, you know that?" He told her abruptly.

"I know," she reassured him. "Whatever happens, we will face it together."

He put his forehead on hers, and Rey caressed his shiny torso from his training. He hugged her, and as she held him tighter, they both suddenly stopped. The sizzling and then characteristic sound of an incoming communication was heard.

"Finn?" he asked.

"It's weird, he called us just two days earlier," says Rey.

"Let's go."

They rushed towards the ship as the sound became louder and louder.

"Finn," she shouted, pushing the button violently to answer.

_"Rey! Ben!"_

"We're here, what is it?"

_"You must come back! We need you!"_


End file.
